A Brony Life
by 4428gamer
Summary: Throughout his life, he was never appriciated. He was always bullied an ignored. Now when he's sent to Equestria, even when he isn't a brony at first, he meets the mane six and soon makes the group the mane seven by befriending them. With Blitz added to the mix, what crazy stuff is gonna go down now? Only time, and chapters, will tell. Rated T for violence.
1. Introduction

**What's up everypony! Welcome to my first ever story on this profile! I know that it's not on here, but my previous account got corrupted or something so I had to make a completely new one. Anyway, this is my first story about how a human gets transported to the MLP world. I know there are tons of these, but I like to call them 'My Little OC's Transformation' stories. Simple enough, it makes sense and I don't know what else it's called. Well with that introduction said/typed, let's begin the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. If I did, my OC would be in it as a supporting character.**

* * *

_Throughout my life, I've been treated like crap. To unoriginal huh? Well your about to change your minds in a few minutes. I had an abusive father and a mother who was actually caring. When they divorced, it was pretty obvious who I sided with. While all this chaos was going on, it was just as bad at school._

_I was bullied, ignored and on top of it all, I was always sick. I had no friends, no talents, no nothing. I was the loner who sat in the back, got C's and B's, and just looked down as I kept walking from home, to school, to home again._

_Some years later, I ended up in middle school with a slightly better life. My dad was still fighting to make sure I lived with him for no reason other to have the power. Yes, power. He always fought just to say he had it, or to say he controlled it. I was just one of the 'its' he wanted to own and control. At school, I wasn't bullied as much and I had one, count em, one friend._

_I thought that it was going to get better from there on out, but fate hates me for some reason. After that school year, the cheap house me and my mother could barely afford with the small amount of money we made, collapsed. I never blamed my mother for owning a cheap house like that, father was really to blame there. He could've just let us go and let me be with my mom, but he sued my mother when she barely had any money to begin with._

_So anyway, the roof fell right on top of us while we were sleeping. Luckily for me, I always slept on the couch because it was way more comfy then my bed and the back of the couch kept me safe from most of the roof. Key word 'most'. I somehow moved in my sleep and my left arm was sticking out of the couch, which then became a prime target for the rubble of the roof._

_In the end, my whole left arm, my left ear, and a few other parts of my body, including part of a really important organ, was badly damaged by the rubble and I had to get surgery. And for some reason, I blame fate's hatred, wouldn't let it be all okay. The body parts that were injured had to be replaced by artificial parts._

_So after that, two things happened. I was known at school as the robotic freak, and since my mother passed on from the incident, I was forced to live with my dad. He was overjoyed about it, as was his new wife, my step-mother, and my step-brother._

_More years passed, and the only friend that didn't treat me as a freak but some awesome cyborg of a friend, moved. I was a total outcast. As that year of high school went on, a show started to become popular. One that made people of all ages turn their channels just to see it. My Little Pony._

_I never liked that show. It was originally made to promote toys about magical ponies that were for kids around the age of five and up, and mainly for girls. It got way more popular then anyone thought it would and people of both genders and all ages started to watch it, including my step-brother and his friend._

_No one in my school ever bragged about how they saw the next episode of the show, so I thought either they didn't like it either or I just wasn't paying much attention. My brother and his friend always spent the night over at our house since we had cooler games, and that was when it all happened._

_They went on and on about My Little Pony as they were watching an episode of it. I tried to blocked them out, like I usually do. It worked until they went a step further. They went over to me and started talking to me about the show. I ignored them and turned up the volume on my iPhone, but they wouldn't leave me alone._

_Next thing I know, they start hitting me with everything they could find. Pillows, Nerf guns, video game controllers, anything they could find. I had enough and ran for the garage, where I closed the door behind me and sat in the back of the garage. When I did, the lights turned off, and the door was locked. I could've just opened the garage door and walk to the front door to ring the doorbell until my father woke up, but I didn't care at this point. I just listened to my music as I thought, "I wish that everyone just treated me normally! Is that to much to ask?!"_

_That's when it happened. Scientists and people who don't believe in magic would say I'm nuts, and maybe I was from all the stress, but the impossible happened. A black portal opened up where the garage door was and started to suck me in. To make it stranger, I was the only thing that was being affected by it. The boxes, toolboxes, and everything else just stood unaffected. I grabbed for anything that would keep me from flying into the law defying portal._

_The only thing that I was able to get my hands on was my iPhone and a wire. The wire was stuck to something and I thought I would be okay, but fate wasn't going to let me off the hook that easy. The wire snapped and I was pulled in along with what wire came with me, and my iPhone._

* * *

When I started to wake up, I looked around. I was in some kind of forest _"Well... This is different." _When I tried to get up, I fell right back on the ground. I tried again and the same thing happened. "Great, I'm in a random forest, and I have no idea how to stand up. Perfect." I sighed as I started crawling towards a tree to help get up, and as I did I passed a puddle. I looked at it and saw what resembled a horse in the reflection. I blinked and so did the reflection.

It didn't take a psychiatrist to figure out what I did next. I panicked. I got up and ran around in circles, trying to think of what to do, where I was, what I was. Then it hit me. I was running around. Well, at least I learned how to walk. One problem solved, one bigger one to go. Why am I a pony? A pony with a black coat, a yellow mane, and a lightning bolt tail to match. Great, a pony version of a Pikachu. You know, I look like I'm something out of that... show... CRAP!

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm a pony in My Little Pony! Why?! How can this get any worse?!

"ROAR!" I turned around, terrified to see what just made that noise. It was a giant bear just coming out of his cave, glaring right at me. Well then, there's the cherry on top of this crazy sundae and it's not even noon.

To be continued

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! It's my first My Little OC's Transformation story so sorry if it wasn't that good. I plan on making a story out of this so please enjoy. Also, sorry that it was kind of depressing at the beginning, but it will all get more up beat soon enough. Finally, if anyone's wondering, the OC is made up. It is based on my life, but its way more extreme. Well, with all that said, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, please review!**


	2. Kindness, Honesty, and Crashing

**Hi everypony. Glad to see there are so many people to already read my story. I don't have much to say so I'll make it quick. Thank you to all who read my story. I hoped you like it and like I said, it will get less depressing for the most part. Instead it will be replaced by a few other things, but I won't say yet. So with all that said, lets move on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP.**

* * *

Great, my first few minutes in this nightmare and a bear is wondering how to use my pelt. Irony at its best. The bear was kind of big, and by big I mean fat and giant are to small of words to describe him. He started running towards me with no warning, and I knew that there was no point in running away since I didn't even know where I was to begin with.

As the bear ran towards me, I came up with an idea. I'm faster then it because of his size, so I can still avoid him. I got ready and got into a defensive stance, holding my ground. "3...2...1...NOW!" I said as I jumped out of the way, dodging the bear with a little bit of breathing room. He skidded to a halt and turned around to face me, about to charge like a crazed bull.

I needed a way out of here. To the sides of me was only a dense amount of trees and his cave. I looked behind me, but a tree was in the way, stopping me from lookin behind me. Wait, that's it!

"Okay you overgrown stuffed Teddy Bear! You want to catch me?! Well I'm right here!" I yelled at him, challenging him to try and get me. As I thought he expected it and started charging again. "Three." His claws were sharp enough to dig into the ground. "Two." He showed his sharp teeth. "One." He took one more running step and lowered down so he could lunge at me. "Now!" I took a step, then with my slight momentum, jumped up on his head as he tried to lunge for me. I jumped off of his head and landed behind him, tripping because I wasn't used to the whole 'four feet' thing. The bear tried to stop, but he had already lunged and before he could stop himself, he ran head first into an apple tree. He fell to the ground, unconsious. I got up and walked over to him. "Sorry Smokey, but you should've looked before you leaped." Chessy joke, I know, but I deserve it! I don't know where I am, how I got here, or even how to run around without fail, but I knocked a bear out cold and all I did was jump over him! That deserves some gloating.

"Well I'll be! You took out that bear all by yer self!" I turned to where I heard a country girl's accent and saw a bush. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I've never heard of a talking bush, fantasy or not.

"Who's there?" I asked. After a few seconds of the bush rustling and some whispers, an orange pony with a cowboy hat came out, dragging a pale colored pony with wings. The winged one did not look happy. If anything, she looked like she wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. I'm guessin she was shy.

"Sorry for hidin in the bushes, but we didn't want to get in the way of you wrasslin' that bear." She said. The other pony went over to the bear, looking sad that it was hurt. I felt kind of bad.

"I'm sorry about the bear. He attacked me, and I didn't have any other choice but to outsmart him." I said.

The pony then looked at me. "Oh... Um, he's okay. He just needs to rest." The shy pony said.

That's when it hit me. These two are from the show! If they are here, then that means I really am in the show too! Great, I'm in a world based off a tv show and I know next to nothin about it! All I know is that there are six main characters, and these are two of them. Applejack and Fluttershy. The only thing I know about the main six characters is their names, and that each of them have steriotypical personalties. Applejack is the country girl one, and Fluttershy is the shy, nature loving one.

Well, two done four to go. And I really hope I don't meet two of them.

"Uh... Equestria ta pony!" Applejack waved a hoof in my face and I snapped back to reality, if this place counts as reality that is.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just trying to think of something!" Turns out I was staring into space.

"Maybe you hit yer head when you landed down here. You sure yer okay?" Applejack asked again. Wait, landed? Does that mean I have... and there they were. Wings. right on the sides of my body. Okay, for a show that is a little kid's cartoon... I had to admit, it's kinda cool that I have wings.

I needed to respond quick so they wouldn't think I space out about everything. So two seconds after her question I asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just, my wings... cramped up as I was flying and I fell down here." Okay, that's believable. Good lie if I do say so myself. Plus it gives me an excuse to try out these things without them looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"Oh, that's good. For a second I thought you might've had a bad fall." Applejack said as she calmed down. You know, out of all of the main six, she might've been the only one that was similar to me as it seemed. I was born in the south and was obsessed with that kinda thing. So in a way, she and I could relate.

"No, a tree top cushined the fall. I just think I need to strech my wings a little and I'll be fine." I said. She nodded.

"Alrighty then. Until yer wings better, do you need some help gettin out of Sweet Apple Acres? It can be a maze for ponies that don't know their way around." Applejack said. Oh, so I'm in an apple orchard? Well that explains what they're doing out here, and why all the trees have apples growing on them... You know, now that I look around I feel like an idiot for not realizing this was an apple archard before.

I smiled. "That'd be great, thanks." I said. Then I remembered something else. "Do you think you could give me a tour around town too? I'm new here." It wasn't really a lie, in fact, that was the exact truth.

Her face lit up. "Why, I'd be happy to. Come on Fluttershy, we should show him around Ponyville! We can even introduce him to our friends." Applejack said as she started to walk away.

"O-okay." Fluttershy said as she pulled out a ice pack and put it on the bears head. She then got pp and started to follow Applejack.

"Hold on just gotta get..." I looked around for my iPhone, which was nowhere to be found. I could've sworn that I still had it and that wire in my hand when I went through the portal, so where are they?

"Gotta get what?" Applejack asked as she looked over.

"Uh... Nothing. Just thought... that something fell out of my pocket?" I said. I immediatly regretted it because, I'm a pony with wings now. How am I supposed to have pockets?

"Oh, well as long as it's still in yer pocket then good. Come on!" Applejack said as she started walking again. And she believed that how? Oh well, I won't doubt it. I ran over to catch up with them and we started walking together.

* * *

As we went through the acres, Applejack spoke up. "I guess while were all walking towards Ponyville we should go ahead and introduce ourselves. I'm Applejack and that there is Fluttershy." I already knew that, but at least now I was sure of it. "What's yer name?" She asked.

"Oh, well my names-" I tensed up a little as we walked. 'Crap! My real name won't blend in with this world will it?! I need to think of a name that blends in. Let's see, my real name's Zeke so it needs to be similar to that. What is there! Think, think, think you stupid brain!' "Blitz." Well it's good enough.

"Just Blitz? That's kinda odd, most ponies round here have longer names then that. Is it short for something?" Oh yeah, most of their names have more letters then actual normal names.

"Yeah." Okay, think of something that's relative to you. You look like a Pikachu hidding in the shadows s- "It's Electric Blitz, but most just call me Blitz." Well, it's decent. Note to self: Think the whole thing through before you say the first thing that pops into your head.

"Now were caught up." Applejack said. "Ya know, the name kinda reminds me of my friend Rainbow Dash." There's the third name out of six that I know. Rainbow Dash was, I'll admit it, cool. She probably sticks out from this show to me more then anything else because no one would expect a tomboy from a kid's show like this. Well, time to plead stupidity.

"Who's Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

Applejack chuckled. "You know if she heard you ask that, she'd probably be in shock from somepony not knowing who she was." Oh right, they say she always likes to brag to everyone. And by 'they' I mean the two and only people I know who are addicted to this show, my step-brother and his friend. "Well, Rainbow Dash is the fastest pony in Ponyville. She works with the weather patrol, and most important, she can do the Sonic Rainboom." Applejack summed up.

Ah Yes, the Sonic Rainboom. Probably the only thing I ever took interest in from this show for more then a few seconds. With it she can break the sound barrier and break the speed of sound. The only real reason I know so much about Rainbow Dash was a show on youtube that had Rainbow Dash against a Transformer. I hate both of those shows, but the battle did leave me thinking about the Sonic Rainboom for a few minutes.

"Hey, speakin' of Rainbow Dash, here she comes now!" I look at where she's pointing and sure enough, there was a blue figure leaving a rainbow trail... Coming Straight towards us!

"Hit the deck!" Applejack yelled as she and Fluttershy got out of the way. Bad thing for me was, in the group we were walking in, they were both on the sides of te group where as I was in the middle. With no time to get anywhere I sighed and said, "Just. My. Luck." CRASH!

* * *

**Well there's chapter two! Will Blitz ever be able to end a part of his day without something like this happening? Who are the two ponies that Blitz hopes he doesn't meet? And when will he learn to use his wings? Find out, next chapter!**

**A****s always, leave a review and say what you thought about it! First person to put in the first review for this chapter gets a shout out!**


	3. Welcoming Party!

**Welcome to the third chapter! Since the last chapter was yesterday, I don't really have much that has happened. I do have this to say though. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make anymore chapters over my spring break, but I will if I can. Anyway, wtih that said, lets give the shout out, then the story!**

**GingerTyPerior: Thanks! Glad you like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN MLP!**

* * *

Ow, my... everything. What hit me again? When I opened my eyes I saw the cause of the crash, Rainbow Dash. I glared at her and when she opened her eyes, and she quickly flew off me.

"Sorry about that! I don't know why, but my wing just started going crazy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe you cramped it up yer wing like Blitz did his." Applejack suggested as she and Fluttershy walked over to us.

"What! Great, now I'm grounded for a while!" Rainbow Dash said. As she massaged her wing, I was still trying to get out of the ground. Sad thing was, my tail got stuck in the ground.

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck IN the ground." I said with an angry tone. They all looked at me.

"How are you stuck in the ground?" Rainbow Dash asked. She saw that I was above the ground. All of me except for,

"My tail's stuck in the ground and I can't get out." I sat up and tried to stand up, but fell right back on my butt.

"How is that even possible?" Rainbow Dash asked as she walked over to me, as did Fluttershy and Applejack.

"Let's just say my tail isn't made of hair. It's made out of metal." Blitz said. The three ponies in front of me rose an eyebrow, but they didn't question it as they helped pull me out.

When I was finally out of there I looked at my tail. It was dirty, but that was it. "Well at least it's out."

"No kidding. How come it's made of metal?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's just say that it's because of a bad accident. I don't like talking about it." I said.

"Alright, well let's be headin onto Ponyville. You still need to meet our other three friends." Applejack said. Joy. A bookworm, a fashion freak, and a party crazy pony. Yeah, I am really looking forward to that! Sarcasm. I still can't just say that though. I put on my stupidity façade and nod.

"Alright. Lead the way then." She nodded and we were off towards Ponyville once again.

* * *

Once we got there, the first building we stopped at was a certain clothing store. I had no idea what was so important about this place until Applejack knocked on the door.

Applejack spoke up. "Hey Rarity, ya in there?" Oh dear god, not this. ANYTHING, but this... I never liked fashion, or anyone that thought fashion was what the world's most important subject.

A few seconds later, a pony with a dark purple mane and tail and a unicorn horn came outside. "Oh hello everypony. To what do I owe the pleasure of you all coming?"

"Hey Rarity. Well, me and Fluttershy were in Sweet Apple Acres earlier, when we met our new friend Blitz." Applejack pointed to Blitz, Rarity just seeing him for the first time. "He's new to Ponyville so were showin him around."

Rarity was simply focused on one thing. "Oh my, how is your tail staying in that form?!" Rarity went over and looked at my tail. Does personal space mean anything to these ponies? "I have seen great maintainance of one's tail, but never like this! Please, tell me! How did you get your tail to be like that?" Rarity asked, acting like the fate of the world depended on my answer.

"I didn't really try to do anything. My tail is just made of metal. See?" I used his hoof to knock on it, which sounded like I was knocking on metal.

"A fake tail?! I never thought anypony would do such a thing, but you've made it in a way in which it is a thing of beauty!" Sure... Oh well, modest mode engage.

I shrugged. "I just thought that if I had to get a fake tail, might as well be something cool." It sounded like a good enough answer.

"Well, I hope that if I ever have a fake tail, it can be custom-made as well." Okay, looks like she has officially lost it.

"Uh, Rarity? We still need to give Blitz a tour of the rest of Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, alright. Mind if I come?" Rarity asked.

"Sure why not. Now come on, we still need to introduce him to tw-" Before she could finish that sentence, there was a gasp coming from behind the group. Before any of them could turn around, a flash of pink ran right past them, giggling. "Make that one more pony to meet."

"What happened to the other friend?" I was kinda confused by what they meant, but they all smiled at me with one of those 'we know something you don't smiles'.

"Oh, something tells me you'll see soon enough." Rainbow Dash said, smiling. I hate surprises.

"Okay then." I said cautiously.

"Well, either way, I do believe we were going to introduce Blitz to our friend Twilight." Rarity said. Well, at least some things are starting to make sense. Well, as much as sense as it's ever gotten.

"Oh yeah. Well, what're we waiting for, let's go." Rainbow Dash said. Why is she in a hurry all of a sudden? Oh well, maybe she just wants to hurry and get the tour over with.

* * *

As we went around Ponyville, they all showed me around. Everytime we stopped by a certain place they all recalled some kind of story there. Some of the stories were funny, others were just a little bland.

Finally, we approached a building that was built into some big tree. They all walked in without any permission. As we all went in the door closed behind us and it was pitch black darkness.

"Okay, why are the lights off?" I asked. It was simple enough, but there was no response. Also to add onto it, there was no one around me anymore. "Oh joy, it's like something out of a bad horror movie." I mumbled as I walked forward.

"SURPRISE!" I heard when the lights came on. There were at least thirty ponies all over the place, including the one extremely happy looking pink pony right in front of me, Pinkie Pie.

She was the one pony I never wanted to meet here. You see, my step-brother always said he and Pinkie Pie were VERY similar. My step-bro, Jack, was random, annoying, rude, and to top it all off, would use all of those things to get whatever he wanted. Fart in my face, throw me in the closet, and even throw toilet paper at me screaming _"FOUR PLY FOUR PLY! YOU MOST USE FOUR PLY 'CAUSE IT SMELLS LIKE PUDDING!"_ I'm not making this up, I swear. **(1) **

So, back to pony reality, I just looked at her, confused. I wasn't surprised or anything, mainly since I didn't get surprised easy so I kept my cool. "What's all this for?" I honestly had no idea. I never had a surprise party before, not even for my own birthday as sad as it is.

"What's it for?! It's for welcoming you to Ponyville silly!" Pinkie Pie answered with a happy 'obviously' voice.

That made me smile out of happiness for the first time today, not counting me owning that bear. "Wow. Thanks."

She smiled even more, if that was even possible. "Don't thank me, thank everypony!" Oh right, instead of everyone or anyone they replace the 'ones' with 'pony'. She then turned so I could see them all.

"Thank you all for this. To be honest, I've never even had a surprise party before." They all smiled an nodded, saying things like 'don't mention it' or 'your welcome' and even 'You've never had a surprise party before?!' The last one from Pinkie Pie, and she was still right next to me. To make it worse, she screamed into my good ear. Everyone else went on with the party, talking, dancing, and just overall having a good time.

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my right ear. "Well yeah, come to think of it, I've never even been invited to a party before. Just had around two or three birthdays." Pinkie Pie's jaw dropped open wide, shocked.

I didn't see what the big deal was, but she apparently did. She smiled just a few seconds later though, back to her own 'normalness'. "Well then I hope you enjoy your very first surprise party!" And with that, she disappeared into the large group of ponies.

I had no idea what to do really so I just looked around and saw a snack table. I shrugged and went over, seeing some cupcakes, cookies, and fruit punch. At least I knew what all these foods were so I didn't have to try and guess.

As I picked up the cupcake, someone came up behind me. "HELLO AGAIN!" I turned around, wondering who it was and saw Pinkie Pie right in my face, again. I backed up a step, still keeping my cool.

Why was she here again? "Hi. What did you need?"

"Well, me and my friends never introduced you to our last friend Twilight, so I needed to find you as fast as possible so when I saw you by the cupcakes I wondered which one you got so I ran over to ask you! Oh, and if it's your favorite flavor!" Pinkie Pie said as fast as humanly, or poninly, possible. All I got from that was she wanted to introduce me to Twilight and what flavor cupcake I liked.

"Okay, well I like chocolate, and where's Twilight if you wanted to introduce me to her?" I asked. I then thought of something. She's supposed to be the strongest magic user on the show right? Well if she was, then maybe she could help me get home!

"Oh yeah! Follow me!" She ran off and I shrugged as I followed, balancing the cupcake on my head as I walked. I felt like someone from India by doing this, remembering a video about how a lady was balancing a pot on her head.

When we got to an opening of the large group, there was all of them. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and a pony I haven't met until just now, Twilight.

"So your Twilight?" I asked as I felt the cupcake start to fall off my head. I jerked my head up, making the cupcake go into the air, which I caught which it came back down. They all looked at me like I did one of those party tricks people do, but I just thought it would be cool to try and do that.

"Yes. And your Blitz?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. Since I wasn't much of a talker, I just asked the next thing that came to mind. "So, all of you are friends?"

"Yeah. We've been friends since I moved into Ponyville." Twilight asked. "Speaking of, where did you move from?"

I froze up. _Crap, how am I supposed to answer that?! _"Well, um... I don't really live anywhere, I just kinda travel around." I lied again. Eventually, this was going to come back to haunt me, but I needed to buy myself time until I could trust them enough to tell them the truth.

"Oh, okay. Well, in that case, where were you recently?" She asked again. Great, now I have to come up with multiple cities. Unless...

"Well, I've actually been in Canterlot for a while. I had to have my tail coated with a new layer of paint since it's made of metal." I said. Most of them knew that my tail was made of metal, but Twilight and Pinkie Pie didn't.

"Your tail's made of metal?!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh! Most p-onies don't really treat me like normal because of it. I don't want everypony knowing that some of me is made of metal." I said. I almost said 'people' and gave myself away, but luckily I caught myself before then.

"Oh... I'm really sorry. Don't worry though, nopony around here would judge you because of that." Twilight said. The others looked kind of upset about it.

"It's okay. Besides, I guess it's only natural for them to want to avoid a pony who isn't normal. But yeah, I have to get it repainted since it the paint get scratched up and I look like a science experiment." I explained. Again, it was a complete lie. When I was human I had to get my artificial limb fixed when it got scratched.

"Wait." Pinkie Pie said with a straight face, which didn't look right somehow. "If your part metal, then you are some kind of robot right? So if you're a robot, that means you can do the robot!" She yelled with a huge smile.

I had to chuckle at that. "If I got money for everytime I was asked that..." All of them laughed a little at that.

Twilight spoke up again. "So, when you got your robotic tail, is that when you got your Cutie Mark?" She asked.

"Huh?" I remembered that all the ponies, except for kids, got a tatoo thing on their butt. I looked over and saw something that seemed kind of cool. I saw a lone gear with electricity omitting from it. Wow, that fits me almost perfectly. The gear for about half of my body being metal, and the electricity because I love electronics so much I guess. "Oh. Yeah, I got that after they told me I had gotten a new tail."

"That is awesome! Not as cool as my Cutie Mark, but still! Wish I was part robot!" Rainbow Dash said, amazed.

"No you don't." I quickly said. She would immediately want it off as soon as she had some metal for a body part.

"Why?" She asked. Boy was she in for it.

"Well, it weighs like twenty pounds, if it touches enough water it rusts, you'd have to get it repainted almost every two months, and to top it off, you'd be a living lightening rod." I explained. All of their jaws dropped at that.

"Woah... You have to go through all of that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You have no idea." I said simply. It made them all feel sorry for me. I didn't want pity, but I didn't want them to think I was so cool just because I was made of metal.

"But... Ain't there a good side to it?" Applejack asked.

"Well... I guess. Someponies might think your really cool, you get used to lifting something really heavy so you get stronger, and to be more clear, lightning doesn't hurt you, but it just makes you look like some kind of freak when you get struck by lightning and your standing there like nothing happened." I said. I thought the good would way out the bad at first, but I guess it's still cool.

They all thought to themselves silently, until Pinkie Pie spoke up to the group. "Speaking of lightning, lighten up everypony! It's a party!" She screamed out happily.

They all lit up again and smiled. "Pinkie Pie's right, we shouldn't be mopin around. This is Blitz welcomin party!" Applejack said. We all agreed and went on with the party, all of us having a blast!

When it was all over, Applejack asked if I could sleep in the barn on her apple orchard. Since I had no where else to sleep I agreed an I spent the night sleeping in a barn.

All in all, I had to admit. For a world that is a tv show I hate... I had a good first day. Either way, I needed to get back to my world. Back to being on two legs, thumbs, diet coke, school, my abusive father, my annoying step-brother, having. No.. Freinds... Well... What's the rush right? Besides, maybe I came here to learn some kind of lesson or something. I guess I could stay here. Besides, I haven't even used these wings of mine yet. Or found my iPhone that came with me. Where did that end up anyway?

Oh well, guess I'll look tomorrow. For now, I need to get some sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the third chapter of the series! Now that Blitz has discovered how fun Ponyville is, will he ever want to leave? Will everyday be just as fun and relaxing like this? Probably not. Either way, be on the lookout for the next chapter! Also, ten internet cookies to anypony that reviews!**

***Brofists Bro Army audience* Also, shout out to all the viewers that watch PEWDIEPIE! **


	4. This is WAR! PRANK WAR!

**Sup. I Came up with idea literally minutes after the last chapter finally went up. I have no idea why it's taking so long for the chapters to actually show up, I mean, they aren't that long so what's up? Oh well, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Blitz, you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Blitz: Why not. Gamer doesn't own MLP.**

**Let the chapter play!**

* * *

Wow, that was actually way more comfy then I thought! I thought sleeping on a bale of hay with a blanket over it would be prickly, but no! It felt like I was sleeping on a cloud!

Speaking of clouds, I'd say its high time I learn to fly! Okay, lets see here... My wings are around the middle of my body towards the front shoulders so... maybe if I move my shoulder blades around.

As I did, my wings stretched out. I mentally high-fived my own awesome brain. Okay so if I move my shoulders up... My wings go up. So when they go down... Woah!

As Blitz pushed his wings down, he was lifted off the ground with the pressure. While he was in the air, he moved his shoulders up and down at a decent pace and stayed in mid-air.

"Awesome! Wow, first time, and I'm already a natural at this! Okay, let's try to make it out that barn window without hitting it." I leaned towards the window that was in front of me and flapped my wings, flying towards it.

"Yes!" I swung my fist/hoof in the air to celebrate, but that made me lose focus and I went towards the left, crashing into the wall. "Note to self: Now gloating until you actually did it right." I fell to the ground and landed back on my hay bed.

That's when Applejack came in. "Rise and shine Blitz!" She saw me sitting on the bed, spaced out and shook her head. "Honestly, I thought ya would be up by now. Anyway, come on out! The other ponies want to see ya!" Applejack said as she went back outside.

I shook my head to come to my senses again and got up. When I went outside I saw all six of them looking at me. Rainbow Dash was snickering for some reason, and the others looked at me "So how'd ya sleep?" Applejack asked.

"Well, actually it was pretty comfy. Why?" A few of them looked confused.

"You sure? You didn't feel wet or anything?" Rainbow Dash asked as normal as that question could be asked.

"Nope. Why, was there a leak in the barn?" I turned around to look back inside the barn, and I heard Rainbow Dash groan.

"Fluttershy, I thought you said you had blue dye! This is BLACK dye!" She said. I looked back at them, then at my back. There was something on my back. I only noticed because I turned and my back shifted a little.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Rainbow Dash, I didn't know." Fluttershy said. I chuckled for a few seconds then fell to the ground laughing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh while you can! I'm gonna prank you eventually!" The others laughed at how we reacted to one another.

"Sure! What next, you gonna try to use a joy buzzer?!" The others joined in laughing at my joke. Guess they remembered I was resistant to electricity.

As we all laughed, eventually Rainbow Dash joined in too. After a few more seconds I got back up and looked at them. "So what did you all need?"

"Well, you met someponies at the party, but there are some friends of ours you haven't met yet." Twilight said.

I thought about it an shrugged. "Sure. I don't really have anything else to do, so let's go meet them."

"Good. Then follow us!" Pinkie Pie said as she skipped ahead in front of the group and lead the way.

"Since I already know where were all going, I'll go ahead and just fly ahead." Rainbow Dash said as she took off towards Ponyville.

"Why exactly is she going to meet us there? Why not just come with us?" I asked, confused about why Rainbow Dash would go ahead. We all just kept a steady pace towards Ponyville.

"I think she plans on taking her prank war against you a little to far." Rarity said.

I chuckled once. "Prank war? I'm not even trying to prank her back... Yet." I said, already thinking of a plan if she actually manages to prank me. You know it's funny. Every prank anyone's ever tried to do to me has backfired. Throwing trash at me? I duck down or move out-of-the-way without noticing and it hits someone else. Shoelaces tied durin gym? They never tied them tight and they just came apart. Chocolate sauce to my hair? I take a shower in the morning so I don't notice until I see it came off. No one can prank me.

As we walked I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around and saw a bush shake, a flash of rainbow, and some other small things. I eventually turned to Applejack an asked. "Do you get the feeling that Rainbow Dash is following us too?"

She simply chuckled at that. "No. Don't be paranoid Blitz, she isn't going to go out of her way just to prank you."

I stopped in place and thought for a second, then chuckled myself. "Your right Applejack... Applejack?" I looked around and saw that everyone else went missing. And right at the edge of the acres where we could see Ponyville.

"Huh. Guess they went ahead." I ran towards Ponyville, and as I did, saw a shimmer on the ground. I stopped and looked at it and saw a very thin string. I laughed. "Rainbow Dash, your going to have to try harder than a little trip wire." I turned to my side and used my metal tail to cut it.

When I did, I saw something to my side. "Hey, some money!" I bent down to pick it up and as I did, a trash bag flew right over my head. I got the coin and looked up, seeing the trash on the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Rainbow Dash, but I'm unprankable!"

There was a slightly more annoyed groan and Rainbow Dash came out on one side, while the others came out on the other. "Uh, Blitz? That's... mine." Fluttershy said as she pointed to the coin.

"Oh, here ya go." I flicked it to her and she caught it and put it in her... pocket? Wait, she had pockets on her sides? Do I?

When I checked where my 'pockets' would supposedly be, I found out I did have pockets! Strange thing was, that the wire and iPhone still weren't there, but some money was. I pulled it out and looked at it. 3 gold coins and 2 silver ones.

Oh yeah, I had some money in my pockets before all of this. forty dollars. To be exact, three ten-dollar bills and two fives.

Rainbow Dash saw thee money and smirked. "Okay, Mr. Unprankable, how about a bet? If I can prank you by the end of the day, then you have to give me two gold bits. If I can't prank you by then, I owe you. Deal?" She held out her hoof.

It thought for a second and smiled. Twenty bucks for doing nothing? "Deal. This'll be the easiest two gold bits I've ever made!" I shook her hoof.

"Ha! Yeah it'll be easy. Easy for me!" Rainbow Dash said, confidently.

I frowned. "In your dreams!" I came back with.

Then she frowned at me. "More like your dreams!" She argued.

"Then sweet dreams for me, cause I see a pony called Blitz getting two gold bits out of this." I rhymed. She frowned at that even more and growled at me, which I did to her, not backing down.

"Come on, we need to get to Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie said, snapping us back to reality.

"Right. Come on Blitz, let's go." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk on her face that said 'idea' all over it. She went over to the group

"Okay then." I said, following right after Rainbow Dash.

* * *

When we got to the Sugarcube, I saw that it was a bakery. It looked a little to decorative since it looked like an oversized gingerbread house.

When we got inside it looked just as decorative, with pies, cakes, and other sweets like that. I have to admit, I drooled a little at all of it. "Woah, this food looks delicious!"

"Why thank you." A male voice said. Then, a yellow pony came out from the back room, with a baker's hat and a baker apron. "So this is your new friend?"

"Yeah! He just got here yesterday!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh really? Well in that case." He went into the back and came out with a cupcake on a tray, which he balanced on his tail. "Here ya go. Compliments of Sugarcube Corner. Now be careful, it's..." Before he could finish, I already got it from the tray with my left hoove. "hot."

Luckily I wasn't affected by the heat since my left hoof was metal. "Thank you." I told him, happy to get it. I looked and saw that the tray was still on his tail. "How do you balance the tray like that?"

"What this? It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." I decided to try that out by putting it on my tail carefully. I turned my tail so it was sideways and the cupcake was balanced on it very easily. "Their ya go. It's really easy if you know how to move your tail around at will." I nodded, agreeing with him.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was getting a pie and loaded it on a rubber banner inside the bakery that was promoting cookies. I saw it out of the corner of my eye an smirked. When she launched it I got my wings out and flapped them once, flying over the pie with ease as it went right under me.

I landed and saw that the cupcake was still falling. Quickly I got in position and had it land on my head, the breeze from going up in the sir cooling it off. "Hehehe. Sorry Rainbow Dash, but pie is not going to work. Nice use of the banner as a makeshift slingshot though." Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth at another failed attempt to prank me again.

I looked at where the pie landed and saw Pinkie Pie's face covered in pie. "Oops. Sorry Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said, feeling kinda sorry for getting crossed in the pie cross fire. Pinkie Pie didn't look like she minded though as she just licked the pie off her face and ate it in one swoop of the tongue.

"Mmm! I love apple pie!" Pinkie Pie said as we all laughed.

"Well, time to be headin on to the next place. We have a few other ponies we wanna introduce to ya." Applejack reminded us. We all nodded and left.

I ate my cupcake while flying, both so I could use my hoof to hold it and to get some flying training in without them noticing. As I did, I saw Rainbow Dash, who was flying next to me, in deep thought. Probably wondering how she could prank me next. Well, this is going to be a long day huh?

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter of the second day in Equestria! I know I already made a chapter for today, but I had this idea all set up and I could not just wait to write it! Anyway, who will win the prank war? The Master of Prank? Or Mr. Unprankable? Who else will they meet today? And will I ever get one of those great cupcakes? Probably not, but I can dream can't I? Oh well, see you all next chapter!**


	5. Jokes on them!

**And welcome to the second chapter of the second story! In this chapter I need to do something different. That's all the warning I'm giving for this episode, so, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP**

* * *

After meeting the Cake family, we moved on to look around Ponyville some more. Soon, we came back up the library again. But this time, we met Spike.

"Blitz, I'd like you to meet Spike." Twilight introduced us.

"Woah, so you're the metal pony?" Spike asked in wonder. I glanced over at Twilight.

"Sorry, but Spike's with us a lot of the time and I thought he was bound to find out eventually." She explained. I sighed, but nodded... 'eventually'.

"By the way, I know that there is a book on metal materials. If you want, you can borrow it to try to find a material that would be water-proof. I just need to find it first." Twilight said. That would actually be really helpful. Especially since if I'm a living lightning rod then finding something water proof would keep me from getting electrocuted.

"Oh. I think I know where that book is. Check the closet over there." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to a closet that was at the other side of the room.

I shrugged and walked over. I'm not going to be paranoid about whether or not she's pranking me. I got to the door and turned the knob. "Wait! Don't open tha-" Spike yelled until Rainbow Dash covered his mouth. Oh, this is TO easy. I opened the door and stood next to the door frame as a large stack of books started falling out.

When it was all over, there were books all over the floor in front of the closet. I smirked at Rainbow Dash, who groaned quietly at another failed attempt to prank me. She's not very good at this is she?

"Great, now I gotta clean all of this up." Spike said as he sighed. I can't just let him clean it all up when it was me and Rainbow Dash's Prank War that caused this.

"Wait, I don't see why we can't help." I said as I picked up a few books around me. Spike smiled greatly, happy he didn't have to clean it all himself. The others joined in and we were done in a few minutes.

The last book I picked up was a pretty funny coincidence. "Hey Rainbow Dash." She looked over. "Guess you were right, the book was in the closet." I showed her the book and she blew out a deep breath to keep herself calm.

* * *

So as the day went on, every introduction was the same.

Next we came across the mayor. We met her in town square. While I was there, there was a random gold bit just lying on the ground. Spike, who choose to come with us, got to it first. When he picked it up, the bit just flew out of his hand and landed back on the ground. Spike then chased after it and soon enough, he found himself meeting the wall with his face and then fell to the ground. Rainbow Dash laughed and came out from behind a chimney that was on the roof of the building Spike ran into. When she saw that it was Spike who chased after it and not me she apologized and gave Spike the gold bit as proof she wasn't lying.

Next we went back to the farm. Why was it that we didn't go here first? Either way, I met Applejack's family. Or at least her immediate family. Big Macintosh/Big Mac, and Granny Smith. I thanked them for letting me spend the night in the barn and they said that it was nothing. They seemed like normal friendly farm folk, except that Smith was a little crazy sounding and Big Mac only said two words as far as I heard.

"Now where'd Applebloom go?" Applejack asked. Guess, there was one more family member.

"Applebloom? Oh, I think she went out with her friends to the treehouse they like to be in so much." Granny Smith said.

"Eyup." Big Mac agreed. Well, at least the two words, answered yes and no questions. Simple enough.

"Good. Then we can have Blitz meet all the Cutie Mark Crusaders at once." Applejack asked.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" I asked as they all started walking off towards the apple orchard.

"Oh yeah. They call themselves that because their always trying to find a way to earn their Cutie Marks." Spike explained. I nodded, understanding.

That's when I started following them. After a few steps I heard two thuds from just behind me. I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash stomp the top of the barn in slight annoyance.

Granny Smith looked around, confused. "Is it raining hay?" Big Mac shook his head and showed her where Rainbow Dash was.

"Haha! Almost, but you might want to be a little faster than that if you want to prank me!" I laughed at the irony and started to catch up to the others.

Rainbow Dash went up to me when we were right behind the group, looking ticked to say the least. "What do you mean, 'faster then that'?!" She said, mimicking my voice while quoting me. That kind of ticked me off.

"I mean, if you weren't as slow as a turtle when it came to pranks, maybe you'd actually be able to get me before I got out-of-the-way." I said to her. I could feel the others staring at us as we all walked, but I didn't care.

And apparently, neither did Rainbow Dash as she glared at me even more. "You know, I actually have a pet turtle, and he's probably faster than you, you ROBOT!" That? Well, that did it for me.

"Oh! Well then I can see why you can relate to him so much! Your both SO SLOW!" I doubled her glare. We both growled at each other, just as mad as the other.

"Listen you two, we'll settle yer argument later, but right now, let's just say hi to my sis, and her friends alright?" Applejack said, trying to calm us down.

We looked over and saw we were already at the treehouse. We both nodded and looked at each other for a brief second, before looking away in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, the CMC were inside their clubhouse, thinking of ideas on what to do.

"We've tried everything we can think of. What else is there we can do?" Scootaloo asked. She was bored of just sitting around the clubhouse, trying to just think of an idea.

"Well... Maybe we can try and find something around the clubhouse that will give us an idea?" Sweetie Belle asked, unsure if it was a good idea.

"Sure. What else do we have to do?" Scootaloo agreed out of boredom and they all started looking around.

"Paper n' Quill? Maybe we can write a story?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Nah, to boring." Scootaloo said. Apple Bloom looked around some more.

"OW!" Sweetie Belle bumped her hoof into a toolbox. "A toolbox? Maybe we can build something? Or apply First Aid?" Sweetie Belle suggested as she shook her thumb.

Apple Bloom looked in the toolbox and found that all that was in it was one hammer. "Can't. Not enough tools." Apple Bloom said as she threw the hammer behind her, which accidentally fell out the window.

* * *

As me and Rainbow Dash ignored each other by looking in the other direction, the hammer fell right in between us. We both looked and saw the hammer on the ground. I then glared at Rainbow Dash. "What's this? Another bad prank?!"

"Pfft, yeah right! It's probably a bad excuse of a prank from you! Well guess what! You missed!" She yelled at me.

"Oh, yeah I did this! How long did it take for you to come up with that lame excuse?!" I yelled back at her.

We both glared at one another again, this time, standing our ground. We were inches from each other's faces, but we were to angry at each other to care that we were in the other's personal space.

Applejack sighed and shook her head, looking down on us from the clubhouse entrance.

* * *

"What else is there in here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Uh... Oh, I found the left over poison." Scootaloo said as she held up a bottle of it.

"I thought Ms. Cheerliee and my brother drank it all." Apple Bloom said as she looked at the bottle in question. Scootaloo just shrugged

"Well either way, we should get rid of that. All it does is cause trouble." Sweetie Belle said as she frowned at it.

"Yeah, your right." Scootaloo said as she tossed it out the window carelessly.

* * *

"DASHIE! BLITZ! LOOK OUT!" Pinkie Pie yelled out as loud as she could as she pointed to a bottle that was falling towards us.

"Huh?" We said simultaneously as we both looked up. That's when it all happened.

The bottle uncorked in mid-air and the liquids fell out of the bottle landing on us. The bottle then hit me and fell to the ground, not shattered.

As we tried to wipe it off, we both accidentally swallowed a few drops each. As I kept wiping it off my face so I could see, I yelled at her. "Oh! And I guess this is another prank I tried to pull on you huh?!"

I could tell she was just as mad when she yelled at me. "Well I didn't do it!"

"Sure you didn't!" I said sarcastically. "TURTLE!" I yelled as I finally got the pink liquid out of my eyes.

"Yeah I am right!" She said, clearing the liquid from her eyes. "ROBOT!"

We glared at each other ten fold! Then everything started to flash purplish as we looked into each other's eyes. Then I could only think one thing while the purple flashes went on. And I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_I think I'm in love._

* * *

**Well, talk about mood swings!... Yeah, I'm really sorry about that joke... Anyway, now that the prank war has turned into a love war, what's going to happen next? Are the mane six and the CMC going to be able to save the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash, and the Metal Pony, Blitz? Will I ever stop asking these questions like I'm Chris Maclean from TDI? All this and more, next chapter!**

**Also, I know I probably put in a love interest WAY to early, but I thought it would be a good idea for later on! You'll see what I mean eventually. :)**

**Finally, I think I'm going to start asking questions that relate to the chapter to try and get more reviews, so first question. **

**What's you favorite MLP pairing? REVIEW!**


	6. The plan

**Hey everypony! This chapter continues on with the second day! I know this is already the third chapter for this one day, and I hope you all are okay with that! Anyway, with this chapter, I promise that there will be some laughs, horrible pet names, and fails throughout all of it!**

**Also, even this week is my Spring Break so this and maybe one other chapter will be the only ones coming this whole week. Sorry, but my grandparents are coming over and it'll be rude to just ignore them and write a story while they're here. Sorry, but I hope you all understand.**

**Also, also, this chapter won't be following Blitz like usual. Instead, it will be a 3rd person POV unless I say so.**

**With that all said, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Since Blitz and Rainbow Dash are preoccupied with the love poison thing, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! I will! I will! *She waves her hoof in the air like a crazy desperate school pony***

***I look around and see nopony else raising their hooves* Wow, so many ponies to choose... How about Pinkie Pie?**

**Pinkie Pie: YES! 4428Gamer doesn't own Equestria, or My Little Pony!**

**Well said Pinkie! On with the story!**

**Pinkie Pie: YAY!**

* * *

As Rainbow Dash and Blitz were to busy staring into each other's eyes, Applejack knocked on the door of the CMC clubhouse, ready to get to the bottom of this. When the CMC finally answered te door, they were unaware of what was going on. "Apple Bloom? What was that fancy lookin potion you and yer friends just threw out the window?" Applejack asked with concern.

"Oh that? It was just the love poison from Hearts an Hooves day? Why?" Apple Bloom asked getting concerned a little herself.

"Well... Y'all might wanna look for yerselves." Applejack said as she pointed towards Dash and Blitz.

All three of them gasped at the same time as they saw what throwing the love poison out the window did. "Oh no! We hit Rainbow Dash and somepony else with the poison!" Scootaloo exclaimed. That's when everpony else, not counting Rainbow Dash and Blitz, went over to them.

"Oh, that's Blitz! And guess what?! He's a- mmmhmhmhmhmhmh!" Pinkie Pie almost told them about how Blitz was part metal, but Twilight covered Pinkie's mouth before she could. She already felt bad for telling Spike, and she wasn't going to let any of her friends tell anypony else about Blitz secret.

"Um, we gotta problem. Rainbow Dash and Blitz are gettin away!" Apple Bloom yelled as she pointed to the two, who were starting to fly away towards Ponyville. "If they get away, how will we catch them?"

"No, they aren't gettin away!" Applejack said as she got out her rope and threw it at the two, catching Rainow Dash with it. "I got her!"

As they tried to pull Rainbow Dash back towards them, Rainbow Dash fought back. "BZ!" She called out to Blitz.

He saw and flew over to her, cutting the rope with his metal tail. "Are you okay RD?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks to you." She said as their eyes flashed purple again. They flew off towards Ponyville together, holding hooves.

"Gross." Scootaloo said, already not liking that her idle ws acting all goggly eyed. "We need to snap them out of it!"

"Yeah, but look at it this way. It's not as bad as Ms. Cheeliee and Big Mac were." Sweetie Belle said.

"That may be, but it won't be easy getting to them since they can fly." Twilight said. Apple Bloom and Big Mac told Applejack what happened, who in turn told the other mane six.

"Plus, we gotta keep em away from each other for a whole hour." Apple Bloom said.

"Actually, I might know a different way we can cure them! While I'm gone, can I trust all of you to try and keep them apart?" Twilight asked. "The more they look into each other's eyes, the stronger the poison gets." She explained.

"We know. You can count on us Twilight!" Scootaloo said as she and the rest of the CMC saluted.

"Thanks girls. Come on Spike, we need to hurry." Twilight said as Spike got on her back. She then ran towards Everfree forest, looking for a certain shamin to help the group with the issue.

"Well, you all heard Twilight. We must stop the new couple before this gets to out of hand." Rarity said.

"Right. Me, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Rarity and Pinkie will try and catch them from the ground." Applejack said.

"And me and Fluttershy will catch them in the air if they go to the clouds." Scootaloo said, determined to catch them. That, and maybe get a Cutie Mark for being pony hunter. She thought it would look something like handcuffs, or something.

"R-really? Oh, I don't know. I don't think I can catch Rainbow Dash or Blitz..." Fluttershy didn't want to try and stop them. She didn't even know how she would be able to help.

"It'll be a piece of cake Fluttershy, come on!" Scootaloo asked. Fluttershy knew they were the only ones in the group who could stand on the clouds, so she had no choice but to agree.

"Alright everypony, come on! We have two love birds to rangle up!" They all nodded and the three groups went their own directions.

Scootaloo got on her scooter and used her wings to go, Fluttershy flying just as fast next to her. They were headed to the hot air balloon so they could get to the clouds. The Apple sisters, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, and Pinkie all went after Blitz and Dash. As they were all headed off to stop the poison from getting worse, Twilight and Spike were in the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"Are you sure that she'll even have a cure for this?" Spike asked, not really sure there was a cure for the love poison.

"I have faith that she will Spike. Besides, she had the cure for the Cutie Pox didn't she?" She had a point, the pony they were trying to find did have a cure for the Cutie Pox. Something nopony even thought there was a cure for.

As Twilight trotted through the forest, they ended up in front of the hut that was made out of a swamp tree. They knocked on the door and a black and grey zebra came out.

"Ah, Twilight and Spike. To what do I owe for this plesent delight?" Zecora asked smiling.

"Hi Zecora. We need your help. You see, Rainbow Dash an a new friend of ours accidently drank a few drops of love potion. We were hoping you had a cure." Twilight explained.

"Oh my! This task that you request, will put even me to the test." Zecora stated with a frown.

"Do you still think you can make it?" Twilight asked.

"Perhaps. But it will be hard, and I will need them in my yard." Zecora explained.

"Your yard? What do you mean by that?" twilight didn't mean what she meant by that.

"I need a mark in the dirt, which should work." Zecora explained further. She needed a magical symbol in the ground to help dispell the potion.

"Alright. Spike, you stay here and help Zecora. I'll get the others to try and get them over here." Twilight told Spike as he got off. Twilight then ran off to Ponyville to tell everypony else about the plan.

* * *

When the two groups of ponies on land spotted Dash and Blitz, they were sharing a milkshake, while their eyes flashed purple as they looked at each other.

Applejack looked back at the others, who were hiding behind a hedge with her. "Okay everypony, here's the plan. Pinkie Pie, you distract em." Pinkie Pie nodded determinly, looking as if this plan was the only hope to save the world. "Next, Rarity will use her combined magic to get Blitz away from Rainbow Dash while me, Sweetie Belle, n Apple Bloom will try and get er away by ropin her in." Applejack explained her plan. "Everypony got it?"

"Got it." They all said.

Pinkie Pie got ready. She looked out from the hedge, seeing the ponies still drinking the milkshake. She ducked back down and a few seconds later, appeared in a potted plant with the plant and soil perfectly balanced on her head. She then ducked down from there and reappeared from a bag in a cart somepony was pulling. She then ducked a final time and came out of the Sugarcube Corner doors, which was the building Blitz and Dash were sitting outside at. Pinkie Pie then brought out her pet Gummy and looked for a pony for Gummy to play with. She found a pony who was talking to somepony else and threw Gummy at her, which bit onto the ponies tail. That made the pony scream and run around crazily, scared out of her mind. That did the trick as Rainbow Dash and Blitz looked over to see what all the screaming was.

And that's when they all sprung into action. Rarity used her magic and picked up Blitz, who then thrashed around in the magic to try and get back to Rainbow Dash. When she looked back and saw Blitz trapped in the magic, she tried to ram into Rarity to try and get her to stop her magic. Sadly for her, she was caught by Applejack, who caught a rope around Rainbow Dash's leg.

Applejack, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom kept pulling on the rope, barely keeping Rainbow Dash from getting away. While they were doing that, Rarity had an easier time trapping Blitz in the magic then she thought and started pulling him towards her.

As they kept pulling on the rope, Rainbow Dash got an idea of her own. She then stoppped and turned around in mid-air, facing Applejack and the two CMCs. They were confused as to why, until Rainbow Dash started flying towards them and flew around them as fast as she could, tying up the three. She then got the rope off her hind leg and yanked on it, making the three tied in the rope spin around like crazy. When it was all over they fell to the ground, to dizzy to stand. Rainbow Dash then flew over to see Blitz.

Pinkie Pie, who left Gummy with his new friend for a little bit, went to check and see how everything was going. She appeared out of nowhere right next to Rarity. "Did you get him yet?!" She asked as loud as she could. Which threw off Rarity's focus and got Blitz free.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity yelled at her.

"Hehe... My bad!" Pinkie Pie said.

As the two groups tried to get it together, Rainbow Dash and Blitz reunited in a hug in mid-air. They then looked into each other's eyes once again, their eyes flashing purple like last time. "Is my sweety weety Android Cuddle Bear okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, being extremly out of character.

"Only if cutey patoty Rainbow Speed Demon is." Blitz said, also completely out of character. He put a hoof on Rainbow Dash's cheek, and she nuzzled her face deeper into his hoof. "Hey, you want to go for a fly in the clouds?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Rainbow Dash said. With that, they flew up to the clouds, away from Applejack and the rest of the group.

"Dag nabit!" Applejack pounded her hoof to the ground. "They got away!"

"Bleeeh!" Apple Bloom said, disgusted with the pet names. "Those pet names are getting worse!"

"That must mean that the love poison's getting worse too." Sweetie Belle added on.

"Well we simply must hurry. I don't think I could be comfortable making Rainbow Dash a wedding dress when all of this is built on a lie." Rarity said. They all gave her bored looks, but not counting Pinkie Pie, who was thinking the same thing but with parties.

Then, Twilight ran over to them. Upon seeing them all slightly annoyed she figured that Blitz and Dash had just gotten away. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm trying to decide what color would be best for the wedding, and Rarity's-"

"Not about the weddin! She means what JUST happened here." Applejack interupted.

"Those two got away and went towards the clouds. Fluttershy and Scootaloo took the hot air balloon to get up so we don't have a way to follow them." Sweetie Belle summerized for everypony else.

"Hmm... Maybe there is a way! Rarity, think you wouldn't mind having wings again?" Twilight asked as she was coming up with a plan.

"I don't know. The last time thoses fragile wings broke, I was tramutized!" Rarity said, acting overdramatic.

Twilight sighed. She thought that Rarity would have a better chance at navigating around since she had wings before. "Fine, guess I'm going up myself." She said as she started to use her magic. After her horn glowing, she had butterfly wings appear on her. "Okay, I have an idea. You guys head over to Zecora's. She might need your help to gather ingrediants." She looked at her wings and took a deep breath before using them. Turns out it was easier to use the wings then she thought and she was in the air in no time. She started to fly towards where Dash and Blitz had gone.

* * *

**Well, one plan down, two to go! How do Scootaloo and her travelling cloud, and Fluttershy think they're going to stop Blitz and Rainbow Dash? Will Zecora's plan work? How long are Twilight's wings goin to last? Was that last question actually important? Half of these questiions answered nxt chapter!**

**I just wanted to say, before anyone corrects me on this. This story is before Twilight got her wings and became an alicorn. So before anyone corrects me, keep that in mind pleased.**

**Question of the chapter: What is the overall WORST pet name you ever heard? And if you've never heard a horrible pet name in real life, what's the worst one you can think of for any characters in MLP?**


	7. The cure and the truth

**Hey! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't be putting that many chapters up during my week off from school, but I at least wanted to finish up the day in this story. I might also put in one more chapter, but I don't think I can. Turns out my mom needs surgery so she's going to be out of commission a few days. Which means me and my step-dad will need to cook, look after the dogs, and other stuff. So yeah, see you all maybe towards the end of the week.**

* * *

Scootaloo and Fluttershy were going around the sky, on the look out for Blitz and Dash. Scootaloo was on a small, lone cloud, using her wings to get around as if she was on a flying scooter. Fluttershy was right next to her, flying next to the cloud.

"Do you see either of them yet?" Scootaloo asked.

"No. Maybe Applejack and the others already stopped them and- oh wait. No, there they are." Fluttershy said calmly as she pointed over to the two, who were sitting on a cloud. They were looking out towards the sun, which was about to be a sunset.

"Great! Now, all we have to do is separate them." Scootaloo said.

"I don't know. What if they get mad at us for trying to separate them?" Fluttershy asked, thinking that if they made Blitz and Dash mad by separating them, they would attack her and Scootaloo.

"Then I guess you can be the Mare of Honor." Scootaloo said to Fluttershy, which made her understand how important it was. Fluttershy shook her head no. "Good, then come on. I got a plan." They went over to the two.

Scootaloo tried her idea. "Hey Rainbow Dash, look! It's the Wonderbolt's!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she pointed in a random direction.

Rainbow Dash simply shrugged it off and Scootaloo's jaw dropped. She looked where she was pointing and ironically there was an actual wonderbolt. Spitfire to be exact. "Rainbow Dash, it's Spitfire! You know, your idol!" Scootaloo yelled as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"I don't need an idol. I have my Android Cuddle Bear." Rainbow Dash said as she leaned on Blitz.

"But, but, but... What?" Scootaloo thought that would get through to Rainbow Dash at least a little.

Fluttershy then thought of something. "Um... Blitz? Your sitting on a rain cloud. You might rust up." Scootaloo was confused about what sense that made, but Blitz just shrugged.

"I'm perfectly fine as long as I'm with my Rainbow Speed Demon." Blitz said. They each stared into each others eyes and flashed purple for the umpteenth time again.

Scootaloo backed up, as did Fluttershy. "How are we supposed to get them separated?

"I think I have an idea." Twilight said as she flew up with the butterfly wings.

"Awesome! What is it? Giant barrier? Some blinding spell? Teleporting?" Scootaloo asked with a determination to help her idol.

"No. The others gave me an idea. We just need to trick them into going to Zecora's." Twilight explained.

"Okay. So how do we do that?" Scootaloo asked again.

"It's going to be like how you three tricked Big Mac and Cheerliee into separating to get married." Twilight said. "What were going to do is..." She huddled up with Scootaloo and Fluttershy so they could hear it, but not Rainbow Dash or Blitz.

* * *

When they were done they all nodded and Scootaloo and Fluttershy left towards Zecora, leaving Twilight to deal with the problem. She flew over with a smile. "Hey you two. How are you doing?" She asked friendly.

"Were perfect, right here." Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Blitz.

"Great! You know, I'm surprised you two haven't taken the next step. Marriage." Twilight said smiling, already putting her plan to action.

They both smiled, then frowned. "We wish. Were to young for that." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight was a little ticked that the poison wasn't strong enough to make them ignore that little detail, but her smile didn't falter.

"Well, Zecora can help. She can perform a ritual that can get you two married." As soon as Twilight finished that sentence, Rainbow Dash and Bllitz were already flying towards Zecora's hut as fast as they could. Twilight smiled a little more, knowing her plan was working. She flew after them towards Zecora's hut, where everpony else was waiting.

* * *

As the two love poison victims got to the hut in question, they didn't see anypony there. Only some wierd giant symbol in the ground. "Hello? Zecora?" Rainbow Dash called out, hoping that she was here.

"NOW!" Applejack called out. She and Big Mac, which Applejack brought on the way over to Zecora's, both through rope at Rainbow Dash, both catching her from different legs. There was no way Rainbow Dash could use the rope against them and she was caught.

"Rainbow Speed Demon!" Blitz cried out in shock. He charged for the rope Big Mac had, but was stopped once again by Rarity's magic. They were both captured and had no way to escape.

Twilight landed then, seeing them both captured. "Were sorry, but this is the only way to cure you both." They weren't really listening, as they tried to get to one another.

"With them both in place, put them in the symbol's base." Zecora instructed as she came out with a small bottle in hand and Spike next to her.

"You got it Zecora! Big Mac, move em to the middle!" Applejack instructed. "Eyup" Big Mac agreed as he and Applejack moved Rainbow Dash over to the center of the symbol.

"Alright." Rarity said. As she moved Blitz to the symbol, Blitz tried to get out as hard as he could. After Blitz twitched, Rarity's magic around him broke and he was free. Sadly for him, Twilight was ready for this and caught Blitz herself with her magic, which was way stronger. She moved him to the center and he was put in place with Rainbow Dash.

As soon as they were in place, Zecora nodded to Spike. He then walked over to the side of the symbol and breathed fire on it, making the rest of the symbol light up on fire. Everyone was far enough away so they wouldn't be burned. As for Rainbow Dash and Blitz, they were surrounded by flames that acted as a cell. There was no room for them to spread their wings to fly, so they were stuck.

The flames then turned purple and went towards Blitz and Dash, covering them in the purple flames. After a few seconds, the flames went away and Dah and Blitz were sitting there, rubbing their heads since they had a bad headache.

**Blitz POV**

Uh... What happened? I feel as if my head just got hit by a train. When I looked up I saw that everyone around me was looking at me and Rainbow Dash, who looked like she had just as bad a headache as me. "Okay... Why do I have a really bad headache? And why are we in some swamp looking place?" Everyone then either sighed in relief or cheered. "Hello? Anyo-pony want to fill me in here?" I almost said anyone, but they were all to happy to notice.

"Me too. Why do I feel like I just crashed into a wall?" Rainbow Dash asked as she rubbed her head just like me.

"Well, you both fell in love." Twilight said. "What?" Me and Rainbow Dash asked simultaneously.

"You called each other Rainbow Speed Demon and Android Cuddle Bear." Apple Bloom said with a snicker. "What?" We both asked again. I had no idea what they meant by that.

"We decided that neither of you like pink, and Gummy made a new friend!" Pinkie Pie said as she held up an alligator that didn't have teeth. "Huh?" Okay, what did that even mean?

"Rainbow Dash turned down meeting Spitfire from the Wonderbolts just to be with Blitz." Scootaloo said. "WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash asked, screaming into my good ear since she was right next to me. It made my headache even worse, but somehow I was still able to hear.

"And we had to trick you two to get into this magical ritual to get rid of the love poison by telling you Zecora could marry you two." Fluttershy of all people/ponies summed up. "What?!" We both said at the same time, shocked.

"Okay, hold on a second, can one of you just tell the whole story?" I asked. I don't know if I wanted to listen to this story or not, but I was too curious to ignore whatever happened.

* * *

Well, I really am speechless. They all took turns telling the story from their point of view, from when we blacked out because of the potion, to when we got here. During the story, the CMC and Big Mac all went home because it was already dark when all of us got here, so it was just the mane six, Zecora, and me. "All of that happened?" I asked.

They all nodded simultaneously. With all of them circled around us, it was like they were witches. To add onto the wierd ambiance, we were in the middle of a swamp, in front of a shaman's house, and we were standing on a wierd looking symbol. "At least it's over." Rainbow Dash said, which I nodded to in agreement.

"Ya know, it was probably a good thing that potion fell on y'all." Applejack said. We both frowned because we were mad and confused as to why she said that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She does have a point. If that potion never spilt on you two, then you would have just kept arguing." Twilight said.

I opened my mouth to say she was exaggerating, but when I couldn't think of anything to say against that, I just closed it right back.

"Okay, maybe we went to far on the prank war." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry I called you a turtle, Rainbow Dash. And sorry I mocked your pranks." I said, sincerely... Wait, why does this sound like were at the end of the cheesy cartoon?

"It's alright. Sorry I called you a robot, Blitz." Rainbow Dash said. "Truce?" She held out her hoof to shake.

"Truce." I agreed and we shook hooves. As soon as she touched my left hoof though, she immediately took her hoof back.

"OW! Why does your hoof feel like it's on fire?!" She asked while waving her burnt hoof in the air.

"Huh?" I looked at my left hoof and thought of something. _The flames must've made the metal as hot as a gas oven._

To test it, I picked up a leaf that was next to me and put it on my left arm. It started smoking and sizzling. After a few seconds, it caught fire. "Woah!" I yelled out as I put it on the ground and put it out.

Without even looking, I could tell that all eyes were on me. Good thing I didn't have stage fright. "I can explain." I said calmly with a sigh. I looked up and sure enough they were all looking at me, wondering what happened.

"My tail isn't the only thing made of metal." I said. They all walked over so they weren't all spread out.

"So, your front left hoof is made of metal too?" Twilight asked.

I couldn't hide the truth. With all that's gone on either way they would walk away and ignore me from here on out. Way to go Blitz, you lost all your friends in just two days. "Yes, but that's not all. My whole front left leg is metal, along with my tail, left ear, some of my heart, and some other parts." I said, looking down because I didn't want to see their shocked/disgusted faces.

"Oh my. You poor thing." Fluttershy said. Pity, the first reaction I usually get.

"How could anypony live like that?" Rarity asked with amazement and what sounded like disgust. Ah, disgust. The second reaction.

"How did all of this happen?" Twilight asked next. Curiousness. The third reaction. I simply sighed at that, remembering it all to well.

Now for the fourth reaction I get. Seperation and fear. The one where everyone treats me like the freak that has no emotions since I'm 'part robot'.

"Do you have, like, super mega robot powers?!" Pinkie asked as she acted and talked like a stereotypical robot. And there was the reaction of... Wait, what did she ask?

"What?" I said with confusion, as I looked at Pinkie.

"Do. You. Have. Robot. Powers?" Pinkie said, still talking and acting like a robot.

"I... I don't get it... How come you guys aren't treating me like a freak?" I asked, very confused. Were these ponies stupid or something, everyone always thinks I'm a freak.

"Why would we treat you like a freak? It's not like your any different by being a robot or anything. " Rainbow Dash said, confused herself.

"It's because I'm part robot. Everybo-pony always treats me like a freak because I'm not... All me." I said, pointing to my metal leg.

"Just because you are not organic, does not mean we should all panic." Zecora told me as she went over to us, bringing over a wet rag for me to cool down my leg.

I took the wet rag and started cooling off my leg. I really didn't know what to say. "I... I... Thank you. Thank you all." I said, stunned that they're treating me no different. I was so happy that I actually had a few friends that liked me, even with the robot part of me. I didn't do anything like tear up or anything, mainly because I learned the hard way that crying doesn't help anything but make you look like a loser, but that's a story for another day.

To stop the moment from getting anymore touching, Applejack yawned, then spoke up. "Whooowe! It's gettin late everypony, we should hit the hay." She said.

"Applejack's right. It's pretty late." Twilight agreed. I just shrugged, not caring how late it was.

"Wait, robots don't even need to sleep?! That means you could have a party at any moment you wanted!" Pinkie Pie deduced. Did everything she think of lead to parties?

I shook my head at her, talking in third person for laughs. "No, us robots need to sleep too. I'm just a night owl." I explained.

"Well just because you're a Night Owl, doesn't mean we are. Someponies need their buety sleep." Rarity said.

After that we all headed to our homes, me going back to the barn. Really, I need to stop being a mooch and get my own place. Maybe I can keep this bale of hay as a bed though, because this thing is way more comfy then it should be.

* * *

**And there is the second day! I won't make EVERY day like this, some days there will be nothing and will move on without some action, but the first few will have something. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review saying how cool, or lame, my story was. It lets me know just how to improve it.**

**Question of the chapter: If you can have one superpower, BUT JUST ONE, what would it be?**

**And I don't mean some thing vague like spider powers. I mean something like climbing on walls, OR shooting webs, OR spider senses.**

**All review answers will be put on top of the next chapter!**


	8. Dreaming

**Before this chapter starts, I just want to say, THANK YOU! All of you! As of last chapter we have reached 1000 views! I thank each and every one of you for seeing the chapters and helping me to reach this milestone! I thank the people who have favorited and followed this story, my friends that read this, my family for giving me a laptop to type on, my dog because I said so, and the lamp that is in my room!... Anyway, this chapter is going to be different. You'll see what I mean as you start to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP in any way.**

* * *

_Huh... What's going on?... _As I got up to look around, I saw I was surrounded by pure black nothingness. _Am I... Dreaming? _I wondered. To try and see if I was, I stomped on the ground as I imagined me in a forest. When I looked around, I was. _Woah, a Lucid Dream! I almost never have these! _I was so excited as I looked around some more. It was an average forest. Grass with patches of dirt here and there, a lake towards my right, and I was in an opening that was surrounded by trees.

I looked in the sky and saw a star lit night with a full moon, which had a shape in it that looked like a pony's head.

"Huh... That's odd." I said out loud. I turned around to face the lake and bumped into some pony. When I looked up to see who it was, since they were bigger than me, I saw a dark blue pony with a mane and tail that looked like the night sky. "Woah! Who are you?!" said as I got up, surprised to see a pony twice my size come out of literally NO WHERE!

"I am Princess Luna, but you may simply call me Luna. I have come to visit thy dreams, Zeke." The mystery pony, that was apparently royalty, somehow knew my name. THAT, shocked me.

"How, how, how do you..." I tried to say, not sure what to say. Luckily, she knew what I was trying to say.

"Know your real name?" I nodded. "Well, I have been watching your dreams for the last three days now. Even though you didn't know what you were dreaming about, I was able to tell." She explained. Okay, so she could watch people's dreams. Creepy, yet cool.

"So you know everything about me?" I asked, believing that was the truth.

"No, not everything. Only what thou has dreamed about. You dreamed about how you came to this world by portal, what it was like in, what I assume was a school, in your world, and the tragic incident." She explained further. Well it made sense because I remember having nightmares about that day so many times, it felt like it was my regular morning routine. "Anyway, that is why I have visited you when you had a lucid dream. I'm curious as to how and what happened, as is my sister, Princess Celestia."

Well, all of it made sense now at least. It's probably a good thing I explain it to her now. Because if she finds out that this world is a kid's cartoon in my world, then I will have tons of explaining to do about something I know so little about. "Alright, then what do you want to know?" I finally asked.

"Well, what is the name of thou kind? How is thou culture? Why did your kind act that way towards thee?" Princess Luna shot out the questions one after another. I hushed her, not scared of what she would do because if this was a lucid dream, then I could do whatever I wanted just like her. And I could think up so much more weapons and stuff in here

Speaking of doing whatever I wanted, if this is a lucid dream in a world with magic... I closed my eyes and imagined me turning back into a human. When I opened my eyes, I was about the same height as Princess Luna, who was amazed at me. I looked at myself and sure enough, I was human. Luckily with the same clothes that I had on before the portal incident. "Man, I wish I had more lucid dreams."

From there on out, I started explaining everything she asked. I told her we were called humans and that we were the dominant species. I laughed while I was explaining it because it felt like I was in a Sci-Fi movie or something. Next, I told her it's a lot like this culture, except that there were multiple ones all around our world, and that our world didn't have magic. And anyone that did believe in magic was ignored or did it for entertainment. Finally, I started explaining why the people in my world treated me the way they did.

"You see, everyone in our world likes to be around people who act very similar. Since I only had one friend before the accident, I was then treated differently by everyone except that friend who still saw me as me instead of a freak. When that friend moved away to another city, it was me against social life. So, I was an outcast and I had no friends. I learned to coupé with it and eventually, even when someone came to beat me up, I just stood my ground and let them beat me. I learned that there was no point in being scared anymore because there was no way my life could get worse. I lost my mom, my dad and his new family hated me, I was alone, and to top it all off, I was a cyborg." I summed up.

Princess Luna had some kind of a mixed expression when I finished. She felt sorry for me, that was obvious, but she also was... Happy. "Well, I know you can tell from your time here that this world is different. We don't ignore others like your world does. We don't ignore each other for no good reason."

"I've noticed. But... I don't know what to do. I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay in this world." I said with a frown of my own.

"I doubt you'd prefer being treated like that any longer. Here, you have friends who accept you for you." She said.

"I know, which is why it's so hard to decide. I don't belong here, and the more I hide my past with lies, the harder it'll get to explain myself. And the more I stay here, the more I don't want to leave. It just seems selfish to stay here though." I said as I stood up. While talking about my world, I imagined a recliner and sat in it. She said I was using my lucid dream powers like Discord, whoever that was.

"Then tell Twilight and her friends the truth. They'll understand." Luna assured me. I shook my head.

"What would I say? 'Oh hey everypony! You know when I said I'm from here? Well turns out I'm actually from another dimension where I'm a human, something non of you have ever heard of, and I just lied to you all because I thought you'd call me crazy!'." I shook my head again. "I can see the ponies stuffing me in a straight jacket, and throwing me into a mental patient room now." I told her.

She sighed. "thou needs to learn to trust in others more." She told me. I wasn't convinced and she picked up on that. "If you want, I can meet with my sister and arrange you and your friends to come. They will believe you no matter what, but it will be easier if we assist you." She said.

I smiled. Honestly, that was probably the best thing to do. She was right, I needed to explain myself to them. If not later, then sooner. "Thank you. I owe you one." I said sincerely.

"Nay. Thou owes me nothing. You just try and think things through Zeke. You have much stress between this issue." I nodded. "If there is anything else you are in need of, you best ask quickly. There is only an hour until sunrise."

Actually... "There is one thing. I don't know much about your culture, other than your all herbivores. You are way more friendly than my world, and that there's Pegasus, normal ponies, unicorns, and I'm sorry for saying so, whatever you are." I said. "Could you help me understand stuff like that?" I asked.

"Of course. I guess I should begin explaining who I am. Me and my sister are co-rulers of Equestria..." As she went on, I took mental notes on everything she had to say.

She talked about who the rulers were, some cities around Ponyville, evil creatures like Discord and Chrysalis, and how they said 'somepony' instead of 'somebody'. Honestly, it was nice to learn about all this stuff so I wouldn't be clueless if someone asked.

Finally, she stood up herself. "I'm afraid I must go. I will tell Princess Celestia about what you have told me, and thou can then expect a letter instructing all of you to come to Canterlot in some time. I'm not sure when you can all come, but just be prepared." She told me. I nodded at her, making another mental note to be ready for that.

Then I remembered something else and snickered. "Hey Luna? Could you say something real quick?" I asked.

She was confused at what I meant. "What does thou mean?" She asked.

"I'm just asking if you can say something real quick. Can you say, 'You shall not pass' as loud as you can?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Alright..." She cleared her thought and spoke in her Traditional Canterlot Voice, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" It was so loud I flew back a few feet, but I didn't care because I was laughing so hard. "What was so funny?" She asked, obviously confused.

"It's just... It was so funny... Because that quotes... From a really famous play!" I had to pause in between what I was saying, I was laughing so hard. She sounded just like a female version of Gandalf, all she was missing was a staff and a beard. She apparently got why it was so funny and laughed a little herself.

"Goodbye Zeke. I will see you in time." Princess Luna said. And with that, she disappeared. I gotta say, that was probably the funniest dream I've ever had.

* * *

**And there you have it! Honestly, this is my favorite chapter of them all in my opinion! It doesn't have that much sadness, it has humor, and it has an overused movie quote that I just couldn't pass up the opportunity of making Luna say it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will have two different things happening. See you all whenever I put up a new chapter!**

**Question of the chapter: What is the first famous quote you can think of off the top of your head! (Can be from tv, internet, speeches, etc.)**


	9. Old Mare Crankle

**Well, with this chapter beginning, we move onto the third day! What's going to happen today? War on changelings? Cotton candy clouds? Something so insignificant you probably wouldn't expect it? Probably the last one, but what do I know? Anyway, with all of that mini monologue finished, let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following things: MLP, Earth, a brain, stylish looking carpets, stuff like that! I have no idea why I put carpets in that list... I'm probably getting a bad case of Pinkie Personality or something... Oh well, CHAPTER TIME!**

* * *

Another day, another comfortable night on the hay bale. Oh well, time I do something without me falling in love, or any other unsuspected problem. Okay so the first thing on my imaginary to do list is get a job. Second, get my own house. Third, ask if I can have this hay bale as a be- you know what, screw the hay bale, I'm getting to addicted to sleeping on this thing.

Without warning, I took off flying out the window. I saw Big Mac headed towards the barn, and stopped when he saw me flying out. Guess he was coming over to wake me up or something. Oh well, guess I just made his job easier. Especially since it would take a bull horn to the face just to wake me up.

As I flew over Ponyville I saw them all walking around. You know, why was it exactly that I got wings again? I was never fast or anything like that when I was a human, but here I am with wings. I'm not complaining or anything, but I still didn't get the connection. Maybe it was the personality or some kind of mental connection.

After a while of flying around, I landed on a cloud and just watched the whole city. There was some kind of market place, a clock tower, a construction site, the town square, tons of places. Out of all of that, I focused on the construction stuff the most. I always like building stuff, but I never really focused on it that much with everything else that went on in my life.

"What's up Blitz?" I turned around and saw Rainbow Dash land on a cloud that was nearby mine.

I just shrugged. "Eh, nothing. Just bored. Besides hanging out with all of you guys, I got nothing to do. I think I should find something, like a job. That, and my own place." I explained.

After a few seconds, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Ya know, they say there's an abandoned old house just outside of Ponyville that way." She said, pointing towards one direction.

"Really? That's convenient. Just how abandoned is it?" I asked.

"It's pretty run down, so it needs to be fixed up. The Ponyville Construction Crew always says there going to fix it, but they don't for some reason." She said as she shrugged. She said 'some reason' sarcastically. So it was obvious that she knew what it was.

"And that reason is?" I asked, curious to know.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked. I shook my head and she smirked at me. "Well, the reason is that they say it's haunted by a pony called Old Mare Crankle. Legend says, any pony that goes inside, never comes out!" She said, trying to scare me.

I simply smiled at that. "Cool. Maybe while I'm there she'll make me cookies or something." I said, making Rainbow Dash smirk at me,

"Oh, she makes cookies alright. For her VICTIMS!" She stomped on the cloud she was on, making thunder sound off to make it sound more 'terrifying'.

I shook my head. "Tsk tsk tsk. You can't fool me Rainbow Dash. I just can't be tricked." I told her. She shrugged.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Just don't come crying to me when you hear the rattling of old pony bones coming from the house." She said, trying to act all spooky.

"Fine, I'll believe you. If you admit your scared of the haunted house." I pointed to her and put air quotes around 'haunted house' with my hooves. It was obvious she still wanted to prank me.

"Pfft, I'm not scared of the Crankle House." She said, looking off to the side.

I flew over an looked her right in the eyes. "Oh yeah? Prove it. I dare you to go in the Crankle House and wander the house for one whole hour. Do that, and make it back alive," I said with a spooky demeanor. "And I'll believe that you're not afraid of the house." The whole thing wasn't meant to scare her, it was just to catch her before she even had a chance to play some joke on me.

She bit her lower lip in thought. There was no way she would be able to wrap me in this. "Fine. You want me to go in the Crankle House? Your on! But, to prove your not a wimp, your coming too." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sure. And while were at it, lets invite the others to go through the house with us." I said sarcastically. Why would I agree to go in the same time as her? She would probably end up 'disappearing' and I'd be a sitting duck.

"Actually, that's a great idea!" Rainbow Dash yelled out. What did I just do?

"Your kidding right? I was joking! With sarcasm!" I said, trying to get her to come back to her senses. There was no way on Earth or Equestria some of them would come without needing an ambulance to wheel them out of some Rainbow Dash planned haunted house.

"Duh, I knew that. But it's still a great idea! I'll get Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. You get Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie, along with seeing the mayor about getting the house! This is going to be so cool!" Before I could stop her from thinking of whatever dumb idea was going through her head, she flew off.

I stomped the dark cloud I was on in frustration with my left hoof, but something odd happened then. The electricity in the cloud went into my metal arm, making it turn into a normal cloud. "What the..." The strange thing was, I didn't feel anything. I mean, I felt my arm buzzing with the electricity, but it didn't hurt. Either way, this was getting WAY to wierd. I didn't know what to say and just sat there, staring at my arm which had electricity zapping around it.

"What's going on?!" finally blurted out, to shocked to say anything. I had to get this lightening off of me! But HOW?! Wait! Lightning goes into the ground if it makes contact with it right?! Maybe if I just land on the ground it'll go away!

So I started flying as fast as I could towards the ground, but I felt like I was flying down like a bullet! I barely kept myself from face planting into the ground from the speed! When I did land I put my left front hoof in the ground, and the electricity went away. I took a deep breath and calmed down, knowing it was over, but I couldn't help but fall to the ground in relief.

"What was that?!" I shot up and saw Spike right there in front of me.

"Uh... Uh... I don't know what you're talking about!" I finally said. Yeah, that was convincing. You just flew out from the sky going faster than a rocket, and you don't know what happened? Smart Blitz. Real smart.

"I mean, how did you just fly towards the ground about three-quarters as fast as Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom!" Spike exclaimed with excitement.

"Wait! I knew I was going FAST, but I didn't know it was THAT fast!" I yelled out, standing up immediately. I went that fast

"Yeah! You left some yellow light behind you and everything!" We both sounded like we were both little kids watching a giant firework on the fourth of July.

"Spike? Spike where did you go?" Twilight saw us and came over. "Oh, hey Blitz. Did you happen to see what that flash of yellow was?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah! It was me!" I yelled out.

"What? But... How? How were you going that fast?" She asked, still curious.

"Well... I don't really know actually. I was looking around Ponyville on a cloud over head and then Rainbow Dash was talking about Old Mare Crankle's house, and took off. I was mad that she wouldn't stop and come to her senses, so I stomped on the thunder-cloud with my metal leg in frustration, and then I absorbed the electricity! Next thing I know, I rocketed down here so I could get rid of the electricity that was in my arm." I explained to them

"Wow. Your like a living lightning rod!" Spike yelled out. Twilight nudged him, trying to get him to stop talking, but he didn't. "It's like you have robot powers!" He exclaimed.

As Twilight covered up his mouth with her hoof, I closed my eyes in thought, then opened them. "Wow, your right." I agreed.

That's when they realized the other thing I said. "W-wh-wait! Rainbow Dash talked about Old Mare Crankle's house? W-why would she talk about that?!" Spike asked, scared about the name.

"Yeah, I was asking if she knew somewhere I could stay, so I wouldn't be taking up space in Applejack's barn, and she said that the house outside of Ponyville was abandoned. She tried to scare me, but I didn't fall for it. Long story short, I made a sarcastic joke about all of us going in, she took it seriously, and now she wants all of us to check out the house." I summed up.

"Why would you give her that idea? That house is haunted!" Spike said, trying to shake me to add onto effect.

"Oh come on. Whether ghosts are real or not, the house won't be haunted." I explained.

"Oh thank you, somepony who listens to the facts! See, there is no such thing as ghosts Spike!" She said, gesturing to me.

"I never said that. Until there is proof that there is, or isn't ghosts, I'm on the fence about it." I clarified. My mother always told me a story about a 'friendly ghost' that visited her, but I was a kid at the time so I didn't know what to think of it. I still don't actually.

She shrugged, not really minding. "Oh well, at least you have a reason to be with or against the idea." Twilight said. She then got an idea. "Spike, we need to go to that house!"

Spike looked like he was paler than a ghost itself. "Your kidding, right Twilight?!" He asked while shivering his tail off.

"No Spike. If we go in that house, we can prove once and for all to everypony in Ponyville that there is no 'Old Mare Crankle' spirit." Twilight said.

"Well, whether there is or not, I'm going to try to live there. I think it's about time I get my own place to live." I informed them, happy that I was actually going to get something accomplished the day I went out to do it.

"Wait a second! Your going to live in that house?! Are you insane?!" Spike asked, shocked and scared half to death.

"Yeah. I figured if there really is a ghost in that house then maybe it can help keep everything from getting to quiet and boring." I said, laughing a little. Twilight giggled and Spike just looked at us like we were crazed mental patients.

"Well, if you can fix that house from falling apart, then that wouldn't be a bad idea. You just need to get the deed from the mayor." Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash told me about that. She said that I needed to get that, and convince you two along with Pinkie to come." I told her, catching her up to speed.

"Sure, we'll come." Twilight spoke to both of them.

"Sorry Twilight, but I can't come. I have to... watch the library!" Spike yelled out, trying to excuse himself.

"It's okay Spike. We won't be gone that long." Twilight assured Spike.

"Okay... Well I still need to help Rarity! She needs to find more gems for her latest outfit." Spike made another excuse.

"Nope. Rainbow Dash is getting Rarity to come with all of us. You don't need to help her." I informed Spike, smirking since I knew he was trying to get out of it.

He glared at me slightly, knowing I pointed that out for the fun of it. "You know, it kinda sounds like your asking us come just because Rainbow Dash asked you to." Spike pointed out, smirking.

"What did you just say?" I asked, mad. That dragon better not be saying what I think he's saying, or else I'll try and see what else I can do with my lightning powers.

"Come on you two, we need to get Pinkie Pie and the deed so we can prove that this legend is just a rumor." Twilight interrupted, already heading out towards the mayor's office.

We looked back at the other and nodded, calling a silent truce. We caught up to her and continued on our way.

* * *

**Pretty interesting indeed. Well, with all of the group coming to the house, what will they find in that house? Oh the possibilities of a T rated story... Who knows what I'm going to put for something that's horror related? I think I'm still suffering from Pinkie Personality, so even I don't know what I'm going to write yet. Or do I? Anyway, review!**

**Question of the chapter: Do you believe in ghosts?**


	10. Group up and seperate

**Welcome all bros, bronies, random viewers that were bored, and any combination of the three! This is the tenth chapter of many to come! As of now I have a few chapter ideas already lined up, so some chapters might start coming fast. To limit you guys getting overloaded with chapters, I'm limiting it to one a day at the most. Sorry, but it helps me as well.**

**With that all said and typed, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP**

* * *

After we got the deed from the mayor's office, me, Spike, and Twilight were now heading over to Sugarcube Corner. "You know, I think Rarity might need my help with something today. Guess I can't come to the haunted spooky house, oh well." Spike said. "See you guys later!" He tried to run to the library, but I stopped him.

"Rarity's coming with us." I told him. He sighed in defeat and we all kept walking.

When we finally got there, we went in and saw Pinkie Pie playing with Gummy. "Hey Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"Oh hi Twilight! Hi Spike! Hi Blitz!" She said, looking extremely happy like usual.

"Hi Pinkie Pie. Hey, everypony else is going to the Old Mare Crankle House. Want to come?" I asked. I knew that explaining everything would be a waste of time, so I just asked.

"Sure!" She said, not even bothering to question it. Wow, how was I right? I bet if I told her we were all jumping off a bridge she would come too.

"Great. Well let's go. Everypony else is going to meet us there." I turned around and started walking. The three of them following me. I really only went in the direction the mayor pointed out earlier, and I was apparently going the right way because Spike was getting more and more scared as we went on. Twilight was to focused on being determined to prove that there was no ghost and I was never good at calming people down, so Pinkie Pie just kept talking to Spike. It was either going to make him calm down or freak out more so I just hoped it was the first one.

* * *

When we finally got there, I saw the house for the first time. It looked like a giant tree stomp the size of a mansion. In a way, it looked like Luigi's Mansion, no joke. The top two middle windows looked like eyes, glaring at us. The whole house was covered in vines, so it looked like a sickly green color. And to top off the scariness, it was on a high, lone hill, with a lightening rod on the top, so thunder clouds were floating over head.

"So you guys finally made it?" Rainbow Dash asked. She, along with a scared to death Fluttershy, cautious Applejack, and shivering Rarity went up to us.

"Yeah. Well you were right, the house is abandoned." I gave her that, it has obviously been abandoned for a long time.

"Yep. You can just admit your scared now. I mean, you're already shivering!" Rainbow Dash said, laughing at me.

"Not me." I said. I picked up Spike, who was hiding behind me. He was shaking so much he was shaking me. "Same goes for you. I'm the one that's living here, none of you don't have to come." I pointed out.

"Wait a second there Blitz. Yer saying that you're gonna stay here? Why?" Applejack asked.

"Because I just don't think that staying in your family's barn is a good idea. It's almost like I'm taking advantage of your kindness. Besides, this house looks really cool." I said, looking at it.

"Are you insane?! What appeal does this home have to anypony?! It is even terrifying just to look at!" Rarity pointed out. True, it didn't look that good now. But after it got fixed up it would look like any other house, if not better.

"Well, as soon as I get rid of the vines, maybe clear up some of the thunder clouds, then it should be way more welcoming." I said, already picturing what it would look like.

"Yeah right! I bet you can't even stay there a full minute let alone live here!" Rainbow Dash challenged.

"Please, I'm not scared of anything!" I came back with. I know everyone always said that, but I meant it. I've been through everything life had to throw at me and I'm still here aren't I?

"Oh yeah! Fine! Go on ahead then tough guy!" Rainbow Dash challenged me again.

"Alright. Have fun staring at the 'menacing' house." I told them as I started heading in.

"Wait up!" Twilight ran after me, still wanting to prove to everyone in Ponyville that there were no spirits.

"Twilight, don't just leave me here!" Spike said, running after Twilight. As much as he hated being in the house, he didn't want to be left alone outside of it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew after us.

"Y'all can't just leave us out here!" Applejack said as she chased after us, not wanting to be left behind.

"Oh, none of them cannot simply just leave me out here can they?!" Rarity asked herself as she went after us, careful not to step in any mud puddles on the way.

Pinkie Pie was worried as she looked at Fluttershy with a smile. "Come on Fluttershy, let's go!" Pinkie Pie said as she skipped after the rest of us.

"But... I... It's just to... I think I'll just wait ou- EEEEEEEEP!" She screamed after another boom of thunder and a flash of lightning and ran as fast as she could after us.

Sadly, when she ran after us, we were at the doorway. She ran in and bumped into all of us, pushing us all inside all the way. That's when the door closed behind us.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack yelled out.

Spike ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was stuck. "It won't open!"

"Okay, guess will have to find another way out." I pointed out.

Rainbow Dash chuckled as she got up and flew just a little overhead. "So you are scared!"

"No. But I doubt anypony else wants to stay in here more than they have to." I said, gesturing to the others, who looked like they were about to freak out.

"Blitz is right. We need to find a way out of here. So let's get it together, and look another door." Twilight instructed. She took a few steps forward and a floor board under her opened up, making her fall through the floor. The floor board quickly closed behind her and she was gone.

I was the first one to get there and I tested the same floor board, but it didn't move. "Well that's just great." I said with sarcasm. Everyone in that room started going crazy. "Everypony calm down!" I yelled out.

"Calm down?! Twilight just got eaten by the floor!" Spike said.

"She didn't get eaten by the floor. The floor board just gave out when she stepped on it. She's probably just one floor below us." I flapped my wings and stayed in the air. "It's probably a good idea that we try to avoid any more loose floor boards."

"But what do we do about Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Well, we just have to split into two groups. One goes to find Twilight. The other tries to find the exit." I ordered.

"Wait a second, who made you the boss?" Rainbow Dash asked, frowning. She flew over to me.

"My house, my rules." I came back at her with.

"Well, your house just ate our friend!" Rainbow Dash said, getting in my face. I was not about to back down.

"That's why I'm trying to fix this. Besides, you're the one who wanted all of them to come here!"

"Will you two knock it off! Our friend's in trouble and y'all can only bicker about it." Applejack told us.

"Yeah, but he still shouldn't lead the group!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She then looked back at me. "Do you know what happens when ponies split up? They're always caught by the ghost!" She yelled out and swung her arms in the air, hitting the floor board above her. The floor board then spun around in space and sent her flying through the ceiling, going up a level and leaving the group.

"Rainbow Dash!" We all yelled out. I tried to push the floor board and try to get it to move again, but to no avail. I then elbowed the roof, but it was stuck in there good.

"Okay, nopony move! Every time somepony does, we end up being separated even more." I figured out.

Right, like any of them would take that advice. One more crack of thunder sent them over the edge. Fluttershy screamed and ran off in blind fear, somehow bringing Spike with her when she ran right through him. She ran through a doorway and the breeze had the door close right behind her, along with a big empty bookshelf tipping over and blocking off the doorway.

"And then there were four. Okay, can we go two minutes without somepony else getting separated from the group?" I asked out loud, not really caring if any of them answered.

"This was all a dreadful idea. How Rainbow Dash convinced me to come I will have no idea." Rarity said, putting her hoof to her forehead dramatically.

"Doesn't matter how we got here, we just have to focus on getting the others and getting out of here. This house isn't structurally sound enough for eight." I pointed out, sounding like a contractor or something along those lies.

Then I thought of something. "Well, there's gotta be three floors. Rainbow Dash went up a floor, Fluttershy and Spike should be just beyond that door," I pointed to the door they went through, and Twilight is in the basement." I reviewed.

"We already knew that! How do we get them?!" Pinkie Pie said as she shook me as if thinking that would make me think of an idea.

"How we get them is actually pretty easy." I said kind of slowly as I stopped Pinkie from shaking me. "I'll go and find Rainbow Dash, while you three try to move that giant bookshelf." I said, pointing to the bookshelf that was big enough to hold nearly a fourth of Twilight's books.

"You got it pardner." Applejack said as she and the other two went over to the bookshelf.

I looked back at the board Rainbow Dash went to. _Okay, let's see here. If I can't move the plank, then I'll have to find another way around. I can't just slice through the wood, the house is to weak for me to just cut up a board. _As I listed all the reasons, I eventually just choose to look for the staircase that lead up to the next floor. This house was a maze, and with nearly no light except for the thunder outside, I just had to fly really slowly and hope I didn't bump into something that would trap me in some other room. The last thing we need is for another one of us to be trapped.

* * *

**With the group separated its only a matter of time until the scares begin. Who will step up to the plate and save the others? What horrors will they find? And how will thy escape? All of these 'horror'able questions and bad jokes answered next chapter!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is the scariest thing that you've ever experienced?**


	11. Ghosts, Monsters, and Loose Doorknobs!

**Welcome viewers, to a chapter of horror! Coming at ya from beyond the grave, and before October! It will be filled with screams, scares, and near death experiences! At least, for the ponies that is. Now, I'm not good at suspenseful chapters or have ever really made any, so I'm sorry if it's a little boring to read the scares in this chapter! Also, this chapter we will be going to look at multiple groups instead of just following Blitz.**

**Well, enough of that boring intro that most of you probably don't even read. Let's move on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MLP, obviously.**

* * *

**Twilight POV**

_Ow... Where am I? _As I got up to look around, I noticed that none of the others were around me. And if they were I wouldn't be able to tell anyway since there was no source of light anywhere. I quickly used my magic to make a small light emit from my horn, allowing me to see again.

"Okay Twilight, everything's fine. Your just in an old basement." I assured myself. I looked around for a staircase or some way to get back up to the first floor. I was in a slightly small room with just one door. Since it was underground it made since why there was no window, or why there was no sound of thunder.

When I found the only door in the room however, I was met with a scary sight. A moving white figure that wasn't hovering over the ground.

"Who's there?!" I asked, panicking slightly more than I should. This definantly wasn't one of my friends. The only one of them with a similar coat was Rarity, and she couldn't fly or stay suspended in air.

... Silence. The figure didn't make one sound. "I said who's there!" I yelled out, getting more and more impatient and scared with the silence.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

_"This isn't good, this isn't good, this is not good! That terrifying thunder made my heart jump out of my chest! I'm alone in the dark and none of my friends are around me!" _I looked around and only had some light coming from the cracked window, and that was it!

I took one step forward, knowing I had to find one of my friends. "It's okay Fluttershy... Just stay quiet and calm, quiet and calm, quiet and-""CREEEEEEEK!" "**EEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" I screamed out, scared of whatever that horrible noise was!

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

What was that?! After I heard that terrifying scream, the white figure went towards me at an alarming rate! "S-Stay back!" I yelled out, using my magic to grab the closest thing that was near me, in this case a broken lantern, and threw it at the white figure.

As soon as it hit the white floating figure, it fell limp to the ground. I sighed in relief as I slid to the ground, slowing down my heart rate.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

"Fluttershy, don't scream so loudly! I'm right here!" That was Spike's voice.

"Spike?! Oh I'm so glad your here!" I said hugging him, overjoyed that I wasn't alone in the dark.

"Well you did kinda run into me when you came in here." Spike said as he looked at me.

"Oh, I did? I'm really sorry Spike." I apologized. I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just scared from the loud thunder.

"It's okay Fluttershy. But we should probably get out of here soon." Spike said, looking scared too.

"Yeah, but how do we get out of here?" I asked, looking around. I couldn't see much since the window didn't let me see much.

"We'll let's just go back the way you came." Spike suggested.

"Okay." I agreed. That's when another bolt of thunder came down. "EEEEEE!" I screamed, jumping behind a potted plant to hide. That noise is terrifying!

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"Uh... What is that?" I asked out loud, waking up to a loud scream. When I went through the roof I was sent flying into the roof of the second floor. Man did that hurt!

"Where am I?" I asked out loud again. I didn't care if anypony heard me. Actually, it would probably be a good thing if they did since only my friends were around.

"Hello? Twilight? Blitz? Applejack? Anypony?" Just then, a bolt of thunder struck the lightning rod on top of the house. Let me tell you, that was loud! At least I was able to see what was around me from it. There was a bed, a night stand. A few other things you'd find in a bedroom. Okay, at least I knew where I was.

Also from the lightning I saw where the door was. I went to it and opened the door when another bolt of lightning lit up the room and what was right outside the door, which was not fun to look at. The lightning showed a shadow of a freaky looking monster with fur pointing everywhere, vicious fangs, and angry eyes that glared right at me!

"AHH!" I yelled as I flew back in the room, trying to get away from the thing in front of me.

I ran into the window behind me. I could either go out the window, where I would be struck by lightning the moment I got outside, or face the monster in front of me! Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place!

As the monster inched closer towards me, I was forced to do the one thing I did not like doing at all. Beg. "Please don't come any closer! Please! Oh, I'm sorry about everything I ever said about Old Mare Crankle, just please go away!"

It was the only thing I could think of. The room was too small to fly away from it. It was in the way of the only exit, and to top it all off, the ceiling was just barely to low for me to fly out of its reach. I was doomed!

Another flash of lightning showed the monster again, except it showed what the monster itself looked like instead of its shadow. And what I saw, I had to facehoof at. It was just a mouse! I was scared of a stupid mouse?! Even Fluttershy wouldn't be scared of that!

"I can't believe this!" I yelled out, angry. I simply flew over it and flew out of the room, wanting to forget the whole dumb thing!

* * *

**Applejack's POV**

Alrighty then, this should be easy. All we gotta do is move an empty bookshelf. With my strength, Rarity's magic, and Pinkie Pie's help, it shouldn't be a problem right? "Okay. Rarity? Can you use yer magic to move some of the shelves? They look loose enough." I asked.

Rarity nodded and used her magic to levitate the shelves. At least now it's a little easier to move. "Alrighty. Now Pinkie, help me move this gosh darn bookshelf." I said.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie said. She got over and we pushed the bookshelf out-of-the-way. Well, it was easy enough, and now to get Fluttershy.

"Uh, Applejack? Aren't doors supposed to have doorknobs too?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Uh, yes. Why are you askin Sugarcube?" Now what kind of question was that?

"Because that door doesn't have one." She said matter a factly as she pointed to the door.

"Oh great, now how are we supposed to get through now?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I can't just kick it down, who else knows what'll come down with it." I noted. "Lets just look fer the doorknob. It's gotta be 'round here." I said.

After a little bit of looking, Pinkie Pie spoke up. "OH! Found it, found it!" She said, pointing to the doorknob which was a few steps away from the door. Guess it fell off when the bookshelf came down on top of it. "I'll get it!" Pinkie said as she skipped over to it, humming to herself.

When I looked at the doorknob some more, I saw it was right next to a hole in the floorboards. "Pinkie hang on! There's a hole!" I yelled at her.

"What? There's a mole?" Pinkie asked, not hearing me. When she landed next to the hole and doorknob, it fell through the hole. "Oh, hole! You said hole!" She said, realizing what I was trying to say.

I sighed, knowing we weren't getting that back without going to the basement. "Oh, I just hope wherever that door handle landed, Twilight'll find it." I said. If she won't find it, will have to just hope we can break down the door without breaking down the rest of the house with us.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

As I knocked out the figure, I sat in place and just looked at it. _What did I just do? I knocked it unconscious, or worse, that's what I did! _Just then, something snapped me out of being in shock. I looked over and saw a door handle landing from what seemed like no where. I looked around, then looked up, seeing a bit of pink coming from a hole in the floor above. Pinkie Pie!

"Pinkie Pie! Pinkie, is that you?!" I asked, hoping it was instead of some trick my mind was playing on me to keep me sane.

"WOW! Rarity, Applejack, this floor knows who I am!" I heard Pinkie Pie say.

"No! No Pinkie, it's Twilight!" I said, hoping she would realize it.

I heard a loud gasp and saw her mouth come through the hole. "You ate Twilight?! Just wait until I find a giant hammer you evil floor!" She yelled at me. I sighed. _Oh I hope somepony else is up there._

"Pinkie, I think that is Twilight." I heard Rarity say. Pinkie's mouth moved from the hole and I saw a blue colored eye looking down at me. "It is! Twilight? Are you alright down there?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. For now." I didn't want them worrying about the figure I just protected myself against, so I didn't talk about it. "What's with the door handle? What's been happening since I fell through the hole? Where are the others?" I asked. I needed to know what was going on.

"Well," I heard Applejack say as I saw Rarity move from the hole and Applejack look through it. "Rainbow Dash went through the roof, kinda like you did with the floor. Fluttershy up and ran off after some thunder boomed, and that doorknob leads to where she ended up. Finally, Blitz told me, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity to get ta Fluttershy while he went upstairs to get Rainbow Dash. That's about it." Applejack summed up.

Well, good. Even though we all got a little separated, at least we all have plans to get to the others. "Okay. Well, I'll bring the door handle with me. It might fit into any other door I find along the way." I told them.

"Alrighty then. Good luck Twilight." Applejack told me. I might just need it too. I turned to start walking and when I turned around I was shocked.

The white figure was gone.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_Okay stairs. Stairs, stairs, stairs. If I were some stairs where would I be? _I thought as I went through the house. I had to fly slowly since I couldn't see five feet in front of me, with only the flashes of thunder giving me light. So basically, I was blind.

Eventually, I ran into something. I felt what it was and finally found the stairs! Thank God and Celestia! I slowly started to fly my way up them, not wanting to fall through them.

When I got to the top I felt a door handle. Wasting no time, I opened it up and another flash of lightning showed me the room. It was just a dusty old storage room with boxes, barrels, some pieces of furniture, and a lantern.

Wait, a lantern! Perfect! I went over to it and picked it up, looking at it. It had a candle in it, along with a handle on the top. Now all I have to do is find some way to light it. But how am I supposed to do that without a lighter or a match?

The idea struck me just as some more lightning flashed. _That's it! I'll light it with lightning!_ As dumb as the idea sounded, it was clear in my head. I put down the lantern next to the door and positioned the tip of my tail so it was touching the candle tip. "I hope there's a potted plant or something in here." I said out loud,

I then opened the window, letting a powerful gust of wind come in. It was freezing, but I would be fine. Oddly enough the clouds weren't raining, they were just thundering and lightening.

I wasted no time caring and just stuck my mechanical arm outside the window. A few seconds later I was met with a lightning bolt to the arm. It was probably the dumbest thing I had ever done too. As I expected though, the lightning went throughout my whole body and the tip of my tail was coursing with electricity too. I was burning hot to the touch with the live plasma going through me and I predicted, the tip of my tail was so hot that it lit the candle up!

"Yes! Score one for me!" I yelled out, enjoying my smart moment. Wow, I never thought Science class could be so useful!

To keep myself from freezing anymore, I closed the window and picked up the lantern in one quick motion. With the lightning going through me, I couldn't help but move what seemed like ten ties faster. I looked around and saw a small some vase with dying plants coming out of it. I bolted over there, no pun intended, and touched my hoof with the dirt, making all the electricity go away. That's the way lightning rods go. As long as there connected with any kind of ground, the lightning will just go right through it.

It made me calm down from the lightning rush. It really just felt like I was on a sugar rush even stronger than Pinkie's. That is, if her craziness was a sugar rush. I positioned the lantern handle on the top of my tail, and it stayed there. "Wait until the others here about this." I continued to boast. I then headed outside the storage room, ready to find Rainbow Dash, get back to the others, and get everyone out of here.

* * *

**Well there's the individual groups discovered. With Blitz and a lantern, will things get easier or harder? Will Fluttershy be able to walk ten feet without running in fear from the lightning? What was that mystery white figure Twilight pwnd? These questions wrapped up next chapter!**

**Question of the Chapter: How long do you think you would last in this haunted house without being scared in some way?**


	12. Three Strikes, Your OUT Cold

**Welcome back! I'm glad to see that everyone's enjoying the story! I didn't think that many of you would enjoy it as much as you did. Also, I want to say thank you all again! As of this chapter we have reached over 2000 views! I din't think we'd reach 2000 views until chapter 20 or so! Not only that, but we went from 1000 to 2000 in only four chapters! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

**To show my appreciation, this chapter is going to be over 2000 words as well!**

**Well anyway, guess it's time to start-up the chapter! And without anything else to say, let's begin now!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Blitz, and the idea of Old Mare Crankle's house. Anything else belongs to the creators of MLP.**

* * *

**Spike's POV**

_Uh, were never going to get back to Twilight and the others! Fluttershy just keeps jumping behind the potted plant whenever there's some thunder. I need some way to get her to get out of there, but how?! _As I thought of some way to calm down Fluttershy I looked around where we were.

While Fluttershy just hid behind the plant from the thunder, I used the lightning to look around. I saw we were in a hallway with several doors. Sadly, the one we went through had no doorknob, so we couldn't just open the door and go back. Also, I saw that there were several picture frames with nothing in them, a padded bench which actually didn't look that bad except for the ware and tear of its age, and a window which let in the lightning.

"Fluttershy, calm down. The lightning can't hurt us inside." I told her calmly, hoping she would relax.

She came out from behind the plant just enough so I could see her face. "I-I-I know. It's just I don't like the sound of thunder..." She explained. Another bolt of lightning then came down and she covered her ears as she hid back behind the plant.

I sighed. I needed to think of a way to help stop her. It was really the sound that was scaring her. I needed to find some way to block the sun out, but how?...

...

...

...

"That's it!" I blurted out, which made Fluttershy look back at me cautiously. I wasted no time in putting my plan to action as I went over to the padded bench. I then took one of my claws and cut a hole in the fabric, making some cotton stick out. Just what I needed.

I gathered up a hand full and went back to Fluttershy's hiding place. "Fluttershy here. Put this in your ears. It'll block out the sound like ear muffs." I explained.

Fluttershy looked at the cotton, then at me. She nodded and took the cotton, disappearing behind the plan one again. After a few seconds she came out, with the cotton in her ears.

And it worked. Another flash of lightning came and Fluttershy only saw the flash of light. She looked like she was about to cover her ears, but she saw that the cotton helped block out most of the noise. "Thank you Spike." She said.

I nodded and pointed towards the door we went through, gesturing for her to follow. I knew she wouldn't hear me easily, and if I did talk she would take out the cotton to hear what I said. Either way, she understood what I was trying to point her to and we both went to the door.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

How many rooms are on this floor?! Not only have I been in around 6 rooms, but I've wound up going in the same rooms again and again! I can't see far enough to know where I'm going! And to top it all off, the hallway isn't big enough to just fly right through! How am I getting out of here?!

As I came out of on room, I saw a floating light wander around the hallway! **(1) **I ducked back into the room, trying to get outta sight from the wierd light.

"Is that Old Mare Crankle's ghost?" I thought out loud, but quiet enough so it wouldn't hear me. I shook my head and got hyped up. "Doesn't matter. As soon whatever that thing is get's near me, I'm gonna teach it just why you shouldn't mess with Rainbow Dash!" I said, still quiet but determined.

I peaked my head out the door and saw the light coming towards this room. "This is it." I waited and listened for the right moment. I heard the clanging and squeaking of the lantern moving and waited for it to get closer... "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out a battle cry as I jumped out from the room and kicked Old Mare Crankle's ghost as hard as I could with my hind legs, sending it and the lantern flying back.

"THUD!" I heard as the ghost hit the wall.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash: 1, Old Mare Crankle's Ghost ZIP!" I cried out in joy. Wait... ghosts aren't supposed to hit the wall, they're supposed to fly through it. I went up to it quietly and looked at it. I was immediately sorry for what I did. "Blitz!" Oh no, I didn't know that was him! How was I even supposed to see him?! He blends into the dark for crying out loud!

"Oh... Rainbow Dash... That you?..." Blitz asked, half conscious. Yeah, I overdid it with the kicking.

"Oops... Sorry about that Blitz, I thought you were Old Mare Crankle." I explained, helping him up.

"Well I'm not. I'm not old, not a mare, and I'm not dead... yet..." Blitz said as he rubbed his head where I kicked him. "What are your legs made of, steel?"

"Hehe. Like I said sorry." I knew my kicks were strong, and it wasn't fun being on the opposite end of them.

"It's alright. At least I'm not dead." He said as he shook off the kick, literally.

"So where are the others?" I asked, wanting to know where they were.

"Well, Fluttershy ran off after she heard some thunder, and accidentally brought Spike along with her. The door they went through was blocked off by a bookshelf, so I told Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie to take care of it while I came to find you." Blitz explained to me.

"Well what are we waitin for? We gotta go and help get Fluttershy and Spi-" "_**CRACK!**" _We both looked down under us and we saw the floor start to give out from both of us being in one spot.

"Just. My. Luck." I heard Blitz say through his teeth before the floor gave out under us and we were sent down the floors the express way.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

_Where... Where did that thing go?! _I couldn't think or say anything other than that. In the small conversation I had with Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, the figure had disappeared. I looked around for any trace of it, but there was none.

"I... I need to clear my head. It's probably just all of this stale basement air getting to me." I assured myself. I picked up the lantern from earlier with my magic and lit the candle inside with my magic as well. At least now I could see farther. I went over to where I dropped the doorknob, since I dropped it from all the mind games going on, and put it in my pocket. I then continued on my way.

After what seemed like a few minutes of walking, I reached stairs that lead to a door to the first floor. At least I would finally be out of this basement and luckily out of this house until it was repaired by Blitz and a proper construction crew.

The stairs looked a little weak, but they seemed just strong enough to support my weight. I took one careful step onto the first stair an I heard a, "**_LEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAVVVVVVVE!"_**I went wide-eyed and looked around frantically, desperate to find out what that sound came from. I then looked at the step and sighed to myself. "Calm down Twilight, it's just the stairs creaking. Don't let this silly supernatural superstition get to you." I told myself.

I took a second step onto the second step and heard an ear-piercing, "**_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"_**I shook my head believing it was just my mind playing more tricks on me. To test this theory and calm my nerves, I took my hoof off the step and placed it back down the same way, expecting the same sound. Although, I was met with just a simple, "**_CREAK!"_**

I looked back at the step in confusion and slight fear. I had stepped on it the same way, at the same speed. So logically, it should have made the same sound. At this point, I didn't care what was going on. I just knew that one thing was clear. "I need to get out of here!"

I started running up the steps, hearing multiple different noises that all suggested that I should leave now. When I got to the top however, the very last step broke as I was about to get off of it and bash through the door in front of me. I looked all around me, so scared that I lost focus with my magic and the lantern stopped levitating in mid-air and fell down. The wind of falling then blew out the candle, leaving me trapped in darkness.

I looked around for something, anything that would help me. What I found was the exact opposite. Back where I was when I fell through the floor was the white figure, lying on the ground. From it, I could see two small red eyes glaring right at me.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

Ow... Where am I? Last thing I remember was talking to Rainbow Dash about getting hit in the head and then, the floor collapsi- oh yeah, that's what happened. So we must've been back on the first floor.

"Blitz? Rainbow Dash? Are you two okay?" I looked up and saw Spike looking down at us, along with Fluttershy who looked equally, if not more, worried.

"Yeah, were fine." I heard Rainbow Dash say. She stood up next to me an looked over to me. "Blitz, you okay?"

"Yeah... Fine... Just a little... Woozy..." I said slowly as I tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. "Give me a second or... four..." I said, having a hard time seeing what was in front of me.

"Blitz, you don't look so good. What happened before you fell down?" I heard Fluttershy say.

I looked up at her and tried to focus my attention on her. "I... Got hit in the head... kick..." I managed to say "Hold on..." I said as I tried to stand up again.

When I did, I smiled weakly at them. "See?... I'm fine." I said, starting to come back to my senses. Of course, with my luck it wasn't the end of my pain.

The lantern I had earlier fell from the second floor and guess whose head it landed on? Yep, mine. When it hit my head, what consciousness I had left was thrown out the window. "Found the lantern!" I said dumbly before I fell to the ground, passed out.

* * *

**Applejack's POV**

As me, Pinkie, and Rarity all waited on Twilight to get back, we heard some noise coming from the door. I got up and went over to the door an knocked on it. "Spike? Fluttershy? That you?"

Applejack?! Yes, were in here! Along with Rainbow Dash and Blitz! They fell from the floor above us!" Spike yelled back to me.

"What?! They okay?!" I asked, concerned now.

"I'm fine, but Blitz took a few hits to the head an he's out cold!" I heard Rainbow Dash say.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rarity asked, concerned as well.

"I, I don't know! I kicked him really hard in the head by accident, then he landed on his head from the fall, and then a lantern fell on his head!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, worried. Guess she blaims herself for hitting him by accident.

"Now calm down everypony! As soon as Twilight gets back with the doorknob, everything will be okay." I assured them all.

"Don't worry everypony, I'm right here." Me, Rarity, and Pinkie all turned to see Twilight standing there with the doorknob levitating over her from her magic. She was a little out of breath, but was perfectly fine.

"Then what're ya waitin for? Bring it over!" I said, happy that we were finally getting out of this nightmare.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_Wow, my head hurts. _As I opened my eyes for a few moments, I saw my friends all around me. Rainbow Dash was saying something, then Twilight said something. I was to out of it to tell what they were saying and only managed to let out a groan of pain before falling back into unconsciousness again.

After a little bit, I woke up and felt myself being lifted up into the air. I opened my eyes just a little and saw I was surrounded by a purple glow. I guessed that Twilight was lifting me into the air.

After a little more time I heard a loud crash. When I looked, I saw the front door had been kicked down by Applejack. I was thankful that they had gotten out of the structurally unsound house, but was a little concerned when I realized that when we were outside, I was in the air.

"W-wait... The clouds..." I tried to warn them, but it was too late. The biggest lightning strike struck me, and electrocuted me. I woke up immediately and absorbed the shock. The scariest part about it, was that the lightning bolt didn't stop. It kept on shocking me until there was no more electricity in the clouds surrounding the house.

Because the electricity was a plasma, Twilight couldn't keep me in place because I was surrounded in the plasma. Because of that, there was good news and bad. Good news, I fell to the ground and the electricity went right through me and into the ground. The bad news, I was frozen. Ever see the Tin Man in Wizard of Oz? Yeah, that was me. I fell unconscious right as the electricity escaped me. I couldn't do anything but sleep, at the mercy of whatever happened.

* * *

**This isn't good. With Blitz unconscious, what will happen now? It seems that even though they've escaped the haunted house, the scares are following them through the door. See what happens next chapter.**

**Note: I won't give away what next chapter will have, but I will say this: It isn't going to be a happy chapter, as it will talk about Blitz/Zeke's past**

**Question of the Chapter: Would you trust your friends with your life?**


	13. Another Day in School

**Welcome back everyone. I know the last chapter was a little of a sad ending, but it will all start to lead up to something. Anyway, this chapter is mainly in third person, and will go into more depth of Zeke/Blitz's life. Again, Blitz isn't an exact me, but a similar version. I still own the creation of Blitz, and his whole history.**

**Disclaimer: I don't however own MLP.**

* * *

_"Where... Where am I?" _I thought as I sat up from... a school desk? "Mister Boyle! Do I need to have you sent to the principal's office?!" I looked up and saw my Theatre Teacher, Mr. Samuel, glaring down at me. Now this was starting to freak me out. "Mister Boyle! I asked you a question!"

"I-I... What was the question?" I asked dumbly. Every student in the class started laughing at me. Samuel sighed and shook his head as he turned to go back to the projector. As he did, a few crumbled pieces of paper were thrown at me, by three other students. Morgue, Mike, and Joe. The three students who made it a mission to make my life horrible.

They all stole my money, broke into my locker just to rip up homework, and even beat me up on the way to class.

* * *

After that class was over I went to my locker, thinking of how wierd this all was. Was all the My Little Pony stuff a dream? No, it couldn't be. I was getting hurt, I found out stuff about the show that I never knew to begin with, and it all was too real.

I got in my locker and traded out the books I needed to get for my next class and went off to math.

As I went on, I had a run in with Mike, Morgue, and Joe. Most everyone else was already in class, except for some which surrounded us to make sure the teachers didn't notice. As strange as it sounds, it didn't attract the teachers, it kept them away just like they all planned.

"Sup, ATM. You here to give us our money now?" Morgue asked.

Morgue was the leader of the three. He was also the cleverest out of the three, which wasn't saying much, and was the most dangerous out of them all. His real name was Martin, but the reason they called him Morgue was because he had a glare which made people think that the phrase 'If looks could kill' was literal. Along with all of that, he was also the school's pickpocket. Only giving back the stuff he stole for a price.

Then there was Joe, the brains of the group. He was always the one that finished his homework first and sold it to others for money. He made it so they all had the right answers, but they were worded differently then his. He was also really weak, but had a way of fighting in his own way. With his smarts, he knew where pressure points were so he dodged attacks and hit the points with carefully placed jabs. It was almost like he was a ninja, which wasn't good.

Finally, there was Mike. The brawn. He was an average school bully, using his strength to get what he wanted. He was also the halfback for the school's football team. He was so intimidating, he even scared some of the teachers. Which was why he rarely got ISS, or got suspended, or anything like that. If anything, he only got off with a warning. The only real weakness about him was that he wasn't that smart.

"Get lost. How about you get a job so you can get your own money, grease monkey?" All the students around me 'oooo'ed. It wasn't hard for me to come up with a name like that, he wore enough grease in his hair that could make a restaurant go out of business from health issues.

"Oh, cause of that you better be ready to give me all of your money. I was prepared to let you off the hook, being the understanding guy I am, but you just dug your own grave." Morgue said, acting all high and mighty.

"Whatever 'understanding guy'. You're 'standing' in my way, so move it." I said dryly. I wasn't about to stand down or hide in fear. Mainly since I knew that was pointless.

After some of the group of students laughing at him, he gave them all his signature death glare. That made them all shut up. "That's it. Mike, take care of the robot."

"Got it." Mike simply said as he went up to me. He then 'took care' of me by slugging me in the face, knocking me to the ground.

* * *

When I woke up, I heard a voice. "Oh my, are you okay? You took a big hit." I opened my eyes and saw a girl with pale skin and very light blond brushed hair looking at me. She had a light pink shirt and a skirt with pink butterflies on it. She was the only one still here.

As I looked at her, for a split second I saw Fluttershy instead of whoever was in front of me. After that split second, it went back to normal. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said as I started to get up, really confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh, yes. I'm Felicia Shylene." She said. Okay, this was getting weirder by the second.

"Hi Felicia. I'm Zeke." I said cautiously.

She smiled at me. "We might want to hurry to class. It's the one over there right?" Felicia asked, pointing towards my classroom. "Ms. Tilden's room, I mean."

"Yeah. That's actually my class too." I noted.

We then both headed out to the next class. Luckily for us, we weren't stopped by any teachers as we got into class unnoticed.

* * *

After we got in, I got to my seat which was near the back, while Felicia sat at the seat that was farthest away from most everyone. In this case, the front.

That's when the teacher came. Only it wasn't Ms. Tilden like usual. Instead, it was a skinny woman with black skin with a pure black suit that made her look like a lawyer. The buttons and everything on the suit were shinning as if they were stars or something.

"Hello class. Ms. Tilden won't be here for the rest of the week, so I'll be taking her place. You may call me Ms. Luna." She said to the class. I froze in place and looked at her, very confused and freaked out. She noticed and smiled at me for a quick second, as if she knew why I was looking at her. Then there was another split second where Ms. Luna, was Princess Luna. It went away just like last time with Felicia.

As the class went on, we had a test scheduled for today. Ms. Luna passed it out and we all started working on it. Some time into the test, Joe was sitting behind me. he was the only one out of the three that were in this class. Sadly, Joe made up for it by just as annoying, or getting me in trouble.

"*cough* Ms. Loser *cough*" I heard Joe say, mimicking my voice really well. Ms. Luna looked up furious and looked right at me.

"Mister... Zeke, is it?" She asked, looking at the seating chart to get my name. "Do you mind explaining just what you called me?" She asked.

I shook my head, looking straight at me. "It wasn't me." I said.

"Oh? And I suppose it's the boy that's sleeping behind you that said it?" Ms. Luna asked rhetorically. To prove her point, I heard a soft, real sounding snore right behind me. God, I hate Joe.

"Excuse me, Ms. Luna? It really was the sleepin boy behind em. Zeke did nothin wrong." I turned my head, as did everyone else in class, to a girl who had her hand in the air. She had blond hair tied into a ponytail, a slight farmer's tan, and she had a cowboy hat tied down to the back of her orange backpack. She wore worn down jeans, a plain orange t-shirt with apples on it, and a sleeveless brown jacket. It made her look like an urban cowgirl in a way.

"Is that so?" Ms. Luna asked. "Well then, guess I'll have a write-up ready for... Joe instead of Zeke. Thank you for speaking up miss... Jackie." She finished.

I looked at 'Jackie' and she simply tipped an imaginary hat off to me in a way of saying, "Don't mention it" Another split second change happened as I looked at Jackie and she was Applejack for a moment.

I looked back at my test and finished the last question on it. Oddly enough, the question was a word problem. The answer was '7 friends'. That just made everything more confusing and freaky.

* * *

Before the bell was about to ring to dismiss us to third lunch, Ms. Luna spoke up. "I hope you all feel comfortable with your answers. Especially if you wasted some of your time sleeping. Am I right mister Joe?" She looked at Joe with a bored expression.

"Yes Ms. Luna." Joe said, a little ticked that he was getting written up.

"Don't you mean, Ms. Loser?" Ms. Luna asked rhetorically, which made all of us laugh at Joe. "Oh, and before I forget. Zeke, I want to talk to you after class." She said to me.

After the bell rang, everyone left except for me. I walked over to her desk. "What did you need? Princess Luna?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you figured it out didn't you? Blitz?" She asked, smiling at me. "I'm sure thou has plenty of questions, so go ahead." She inquired.

"And what do I ask exactly? Why I'm in a dream about my school life before all of this happened? Why all my friends are here for some reason? How about, is Celestia the principal of the school? I asked sarcastically, thinking this was all some big joke.

"Nay. We couldn't get rid of Ms. Jefferies. My sister is the superintendent instead." She said with a smile.

I facepalmed at that. "Of course. Makes perfect since. Okay, real question. Why are you making me go through this nightmare?"

"Nay yet again. I am simply accompanying thy dream. I cannot change a dream that has come from a coma." She clarified.

I froze in place after that. "Wait wait wait, let me get this straight. I'm in a coma?!" I asked, shocked.

"Correct." Luna said with a nod. "You took quiet a few hits to thy noggin, and then the lightning strike. Thoust is in the hospital in Ponyville right now, with all of your friends watching over you."

"So... I'm imagining what it would be like if my friends were in my world?" I asked.

"I assume so. However, you will not be able to come out of your comma until your mind is at ease." Ms. Luna told me. "You have a big decision that will affect your life. Thou must make a choice, by thy own." She finished.

I stood there, for a good minute, taking in all the news she had just told me. "I have to have... an apifiny?" I asked.

"Correct." Luna said with a smile and a nod.

I sighed deeply. I just wanted to get out of all of this. Then my stomach rumbled. "I need to get some food." I finally said.

"Here." Luna said as she got out a small brown bag and a can of my favorite soda. Diet Coke. Seeing my shocked expression she clarified. "I saw how they made off with thy currency, so I took the liberty of preparing a lunch." She said with a smile.

"Okay, as of right now you are my favorite teacher, favorite princess, and favorite adult." I said as I took the sack lunch and soda and started to head off to lunch.

"Oh, and Zeke?" I turned around to see her turn an apple laptop around so I could see the screen. It was a YouTube video of Gandalf saying **"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" **"So that's why you wanted me to say it." She said with a playful smirk.

I chuckled a little. "I'm sorry, but I had to hear you say it. I couldn't pass over the opportunity." We both laughed and I headed out to the lunch room.

* * *

When I got there, I saw my table. The empty small one in the corner of the cafeteria. I sat there and opened my soda, happy to finally have a soda after so long. I was addicted to it, I admit it, and I was so overjoyed that I chugged down half the can in just a few seconds.

"HI!" I almost choked on my soda when someone came up behind me, but I swallowed my soda before looking at who was behind me. "Mind if I sit here?!"

Behind me was someone who looked so crazy that it would put Lady Gaga to shame. She had frizzy pink hair, pink jeans, a shirt that had a bright, colorful balloon pattern all over it. She also had a huge, happy smile on her face that would creep out the Joker.

"Um... Sure..." I said, very confused. She quickly sat across from me, still smiling. She got out a Tootsie Roll Pop and put it in her mouth. Then another split second flash happened and she was Pinkie Pie. I rubbed my eyes, not from the flash, but from the incredibly bright colors she was wearing. It was really hard to look at her. "Who are you?" I said, looking back at her.

"I'm Diane." She said, still smiling. Okay, if this is supposed to be Pinkie, then why did that name make no sense? "Diane Pinkamena. But all of my friends call me Pinkie." So that's how it connected.

"I'm... Zeke." I said looking at her still confused.

"Nice ta meet ya!" She said with the same smile. Then out of no where, she shivered a little. "Hey, could you lean-to the left?" She asked out all of a sudden.

"Ooooookay..." I said as I leaned to the left. Right when I did, a scoop of mashed potatoes went flying past where I was and hit Diane right in the face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. She said nothing as she scooped the mashed potatoes off of her and licked it.

She then stood up and yelled out at the people behind us who through the potatoes as loud as she could. "You forgot the gravy!" Everyone around us, including me, laughed as she kept licking the mashed potatoes off her hand.

* * *

After lunch, me and Diane went to our classes. After that class, I went to my locker to change out school supplies again. As I opened my locker and started fishing stuff out, I heard someone right next to me say, "Open up already!"

I moved my locker door and saw something that wasn't as wierd as meeting Diane. There was a girl with brown hair, that had multiple colored streaks that made it look like it was a rainbow. She wore a blue skittles t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue running shoes. She also had a painted thunder bolt in rainbow colors on the knee of her jeans. "Why can't I get this locker to open?!" She yelled out in frustration. She had all her books and some other stuff in her hands and backpack, so it was clear that she was new.

"Want some help?" I offered.

"Uh... Nah, I think I... Got it!" She swung the door of the locker open... And dropped all the stuff that was in her hands. "Oh, great." She mumbled.

I bent down and helped her pick everything up. After it was all picked up, she started to put it all away. "Thanks." She said as she kept putting books away.

"Welcome. New here?" I asked. Although, I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, just transferred here. I'm Dashellene, but most of my friends just call me Rainbow." She told me. That's when the flash happened again, and I saw Rainbow Dash.

"Nice to meet you Rainbow. I'm Zeke." I said, acting normal. At this point, I had gotten used to the visions and reacted normally.

"Well, I gotta run. Thanks for the help Zeke, I owe ya one." Rainbow said as she started to run to class, as did I.

There was one thing that kept eating at me as I started going to the next class. One thing that I was worrying about. _What's gonna happen if I never wake up from this? Will I just live my life in a coma, with my brain imagining my friends here?_

* * *

**Woah, a coma. I wonder what's going to happen next. Will Zeke run into any of the others in human form? Will the dream help for him to come to a realization? Or will he be trapped in it forever? All these and more, next chapter.**

**Question of the Chapter: Did you ever have a time at school where something just seemed... off? If so, explain in review if you want.**


	14. The Dreaded Gym Class

**Welcome back! I'm shocked as to how fast so many viewers read the new chapters. And with the reviews you guys are putting. Thank you all! I mean, I never knew that this story would get so many views. Anyway, enough boasting, you all came for the chapter! Since I have nothing more then the disclaimer to say the story can begin! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. The only thing I own is the OCs, and the idea for this story.**

* * *

As school went on, everything stayed the same as before. The only difference was that I kept coming across my friends, but in human form. First Fluttershy, then Princess Luna and Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and then Rainbow Dash. All of them were the same in every way except that they were humans. They all either helped me, or actually acted friendly. The only thing was, they didn't really know who I was, but they kept on acted friendly even though they didn't have to. They even went out of their way just to do so.

I only ever had one friend that was like that, and he had to move somewhere else because his dad passed on and they couldn't afford to stay here. I really did enjoy this day more than I ever would if they weren't around, but the thing that still kept me from staying with my friends was the thought that it was wrong in a way. I mean, yeah it was a great thing that I had friends, but it seemed selfish to just accept staying in a dimension I didn't come from just to fit in. It didn't feel right.

As I thought about all of this, I was walking through the hallway, heading to gym. Before I got there though, I was interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find the library? I can't find it anywhere." I looked behind me and saw a girl with tan skin, black hair that went to her mid back with a light purple streak going down it. She wore a purple shirt that had stars all over it and one big main star in the middle that was colored a light purple, she also had purple jeans, and simple tennis shoes.

"We don't have a library here. The school has everyone go to the local library." I explained. I tried to continue to my next class since the gym was on the other side of the school, but she stopped me.

"Wait. This school doesn't have a library? Why?" The girl asked, obviously confused.

"Are you new to the city?" I asked. She nodded. "That's why you never heard what happened. You see, no one here really uses the school library except for a spot for graffiti. They gave up and closed the library down since then." I summed up. She was shocked to say the least. "Look, I have to go to gym class." I said as I started walking.

Though, she followed me, walking next to me. "Funny. Me and my brother have gym this period too." She said as she walked with me. The other students noticed and were giving the girl odd looks. Mainly because no one ever walked with me to a class before today, let alone talk to me.

"What's everyp-one looking at?" The girl asked. I looked over at her, skeptical. Did she almost say 'everypony'?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked. There was no way I heard that wrong.

"I said, 'what's everyone looking at'?" She said. She than nervously swallowed quietly, but I still noticed. I choose to ignore it since she was expecting an answer.

"Well, most everyone tends to avoid me." I clarified.

"Why's that? You seem normal." The girl said.

"You can think that... but they won't." I said. After I looked at her, I saw Twilight for a quick second. That made me think of her as a friend so I spoke up. "You see, I was in a terrible accident when I was a kid and since then some of me's made of artificial parts." I explained.

She looked at me with an expression that seemed as though she was thinking. "What's your name?" She asked as we got to the gym.

"I'm Zeke." I told her. She simply nodded at that.

"I'm Twila. By the way, if it's not too much to ask, can you keep my little brother, Spike, out of trouble? He's a Freshmen and I'm worried that someone might hurt him." Twila asked me.

I guess I could. I mean, what were the chances Spike could get in trouble anyway? "Sure, I can try. But I don't know what I could do."

She smiled at me and went off to the girl's locker room as I went in the boy's locker room. As soon as I got there, I saw Mike holding up a strange-looking kid by the collar of his shirt.

"You wanna say what you said to my face!" Mike said, getting in Spike's face.

"A-all I said was that you were really big looking!" Spike said. Spike had spiky hair, with the tips of his hair dyed green. He had a green t-shirt with a purple un-zipped jacket, and he had purple shorts on to match.

"That's it! Get ready to lose your face!" Mike said as he pulled back his right arm, ready to punch Spike in the face.

"Hey, lay off the freshman!" I yelled out, mad. I had never seen the kid around before, and with the purple jacket and the green shirt he looked just like Spike.

"Why should I?! You dumb, wimpy robot gonna make me?!" Mike yelled out, dropping Spike to the ground without care.

"Yeah, I will! Besides, are you really going to go so low as to beat up some freshmen? Pick on someone your own size, ya fat hairy ape!" I yelled, glaring right at Mike.

"What did you just call me, robot?!" Mike said as he punched the palm of his hand, cracking his knuckles loud enough for everyone in the locker room to hear.

Fat. Hairy. Ape." I repeated slowly. Mike slowly started walking over to me and I started backing up as he got close. That's when I backed up into some lockers. "Crap..." I said quietly.

He cocked his right arm back, ready to punch me. "Any last words before your head becomes part of that locker?" He asked, smirking since he thought he had me. I had no way to get away, and thought I was trapped.

That's when I saw it. Another second long flash and Mike was the bear I met the first day in Equestria. At that moment, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I cracked my neck and looked right at Mike. "Yeah. Hope your hand gets better soon." I said with a confident smirk.

That's when I put my plan to action. As Mike brought his fist forward, I jerked my head to the right. Mike missed me just barely and punched the locker right behind me, the part with the latch to be exact. "OW!" He took a few steps back, waving his hand, trying to get rid of the pain. It was bloody and already getting purple, but he didn't look like he cared.

I backed away from the lockers and got in front of one of the benches they had in the middle of the locker rooms. I watched as Mike got even angrier, like a bull seeing those red cape things. "Your gonna pay for that robot!" He charged at me, ready to slug me. But I was ready again. I side-stepped out-of-the-way just in time and Mike tripped over the bench, falling to the floor.

As soon as I looked around, I saw Morgue and Joe start to come over towards me. There was no way I could out match Morgue, or out smart Joe. I backed up a little, and bumped into someone who had a big gut and was at least three feet taller than me.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" I looked behind me to see that Coach Cooper was glaring at all of us. He was the football Coach, along with one of the three gym teachers. "Well?! Someone give me an answer!"

As Joe stepped up to explain his version of the story, Spike beat him to it. He stepped up and pointed right at me. "This guy stood up for me, from being hurt by the big guy on the ground. He didn't hurt the big guy, the big guy just hit his hand on the lockers trying to punch this guy." Spike explained quickly.

The Coach inspected Spike. "That so?"

Spike saluted, like he was in the military just for fun. "Yes sir!" The Coach didn't take offence to it or think it was a joke since he was in the military before, and most of the student body knew it.

"At ease." Spike put his hand down, not expecting the Coach to take him seriously. The Coach then went over to Mike. "Mike, you're not allowed to start fights. Report to the nurses office to have your hand bandaged." Mike nodded as he stood up. "And you do know what you did was wrong. If I hear you doing anything like this..." The Coach sighed, not liking what he was about to say Then I'll have no choice but to expel you from the football team. Dismissed."

Mike nodded then headed to the nurses office. "Now the rest of you, shows over! Get dressed out! Be in the gym in two minutes or less, or else there will be fewer students in the gym tomorrow!" The Coach announced to everyone.

As we all headed to our respective lockers, the Coach stopped me. "And you..." He pointed his finger at me, unsure of what to say. "You..." He sighed, not having anything to say to me. "Make sure that green haired solider over there stays out of trouble." He finally said as he left the locker room.

I sighed in relief as I headed to my locker, which was right next to Spike's. "Are you okay Spike?" I asked.

"Y-yeah... How do you know my name?" Spike asked, cautious towards me.

"Your sister, Twila, told me to watch after you." Spike sighed in relief as he knew why I knew his name. "Come on, we better dress out and go to the gym."

"What does dress out mean?" Spike asked. It didn't make sense about why he didn't know what that meant, but I simply thought that his middle school didn't call it dressing out or something.

"Well, gym class has its own dress code. So they want us to be in a t-shirt and shorts. Since it's the last period of the day, just take off your jacket. You should be fine then." I explained. Spike nodded, understanding, and took off his jacket.

* * *

After everyone else got dressed out, we headed to the gym. Everyone was told to gather up in front of the gym, where the Coaches would tell us what we were doing today.

Spike went over to Twila, who was standing with everyone else I had met today. Felicia, Jackie, Rainbow, and Pinkie. Along with one other girl who had black hair with a dark purple streak going down it. She looked like she was pampered and had make-up on. She did not look happy with being in gym. They were all talking and laughing with each other. As soon as Spike explained something to them, he pointed to me and the rest of them looked at me and smiled.

After I saw them all, that's when I saw Morgue and Joe talking to each other. Joe talked and pointed to me, then Jackie. Morgue then talked, pointed at me, then pointed to Felicia. I could tell that all of my new friends saw them too and frowned at them. Joe and Morgue didn't care as they kept talking about something that had to do with us. They were to quiet for us to understand what they were saying.

That's when Mike came in and everyone in the gym fell silent. It was a rare sight, seeing Mike injured. He was mad to say the least and had his hand wrapped up. All the students saw him and his injury, then they saw how Mike was glaring at me the whole trip over to Joe and Morgue. I could feel all of them stare at me, but I just kept my arms crossed and looked ahead to the coaches that were at the front of the group, talking.

After a few more minutes, the coaches spoke up. "Okay class. Due to the fight that just happened in the boy's locker room, were going to have the whole class punished." Coach K said.

I then felt all the stares that were on me turn into either extreme shock, or extreme glares. They were all either surprised that I was in a fight with Mike and Mike was the only one who was hurt. Or. They were angry at me that I just cost the whole class a day of free time.

"So as punishment, we are all going to take a lap around the whole school block. That means around the Elementary School and back, for the new students coming in from East Quest High." Now that was funny. All of my friends coming from a place called East Quest. That sounded just like Equestria to me.

Most of the students all groaned in annoyance. That is, except for three certain school thugs I saw out of the corner of my eye. They were chuckling and smiling right at me. I knew they had something special planned for me for all the trouble I had put them through today.

"Well, you all better get going. If you can't run the whole lap before class ends, then you might not only miss your bus, but you will also get no points for today. Does everyone get it?" She asked.

"Yes Coach K." Most everyone said, as the rest just nodded.

"Good, then go on, clocks ticking!" Coach K said. Everyone then ran out, Morgue and his group being the first ones. It looked as though they were in a hurry to get outside.

I ran out too. Most people in the gym prefered to go in groups, but I just stayed to myself. I was never fast, but I had good stamina so I was able to run as fast as I could for a while.

My seven friends got outside after me and kept at a slow pace, grouped together. The only reason they went at such a slow pace was so the slowest one in the group could keep up, who was in this case the last girl I have yet to meet who looked like she wasn't even trying.

As I kept running, I couldn't help but feel something was happening. And the feeling got stronger with each step I took. Even though this was a dream, I knew this wasn't good.

* * *

**Uh oh, s****omething's going down! What's going to happen? Is Zeke the only one that knows that something's wrong, or does someone else know about it too? Will it involve his new friends? All these and more, next chapter!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think it's fair for the whole class to be punished when it's only one group of kids in the class who were the problem?**


	15. Bullies versus New Kids

**What's up! I'm glad to see that everyone's still enjoying the story! Even with it reaching 15 chapters as of right now! You know... I think I should do something. I'm gonna hold a contest! The winner get's their own OC to be featured some times in the story! Now, it won't be a main character, but the OC will be mentioned throughout the story as a background character, or even at times that I have them as a main character! The winner will get the info on how to make the OC. The question will be the QotC (Question of the Chapter).**

**Okay, with that said, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP.**

* * *

As the lap around the school block went on, I still had that feeling. Something wasn't right. What was Morgue and his friends talking about? Whatever it was, it had to do with me and my friends. They ran off and sprinted ahead of the whole class. Morgue and Mike didn't have a problem running the lap faster then anyone else, and, as lame as it sounded, Mike carried Joe with them so they all could get ahead of the class.

When I was in deep thought about this, I tripped about halfway through the lap, where I was behind the elementary school. I thought nothing of it and tried to get up, but my leg was caught on something. Rope to be exact. I tripped from a snare that was wrapped around my foot.

I tried to get out of it, but it was tied tight to my ankle. When I finally stood up with the snare still wrapped around my foot, I was pulled to the ground by it, then pulled towards the woods behind the elementary school. I clawed for anything that could stop me from being pulled away, but I only caught grass that waspulled along with me. Within a few seconds, I was pulled into the woods just deep enough where no one could see me.

* * *

**Pinkie's POV**

As we all ran around the schools in a giant circle, I started twitching! A LOT! "AH! Twitchy twitch!" I yelled out. I was twitching all over the place! Something really bad is about to happen!

"What is it Pinkie?" Twi asked me.

"Well, it's something going on in the forest over there!" I said, pointing to the forest behind the small school that had little kids in a yard playing games. That's where my Pinkie Senses were pointing me to anyway.

"Let's go everypony! It might be something going on with Blitz!" Twila said, taking the lead. All of us ran after her, running faster this time.

* * *

**Zeke/Blitz POV**

"Woah, what's going on!" I yelled out as I grabbed onto a tree to keep myself from getting pulled further into the forest. I was already too deep into the forest for anyone to see me though.

"What's going on is that were going to, ahem, thank you for everything that's happened today." I turned and saw Joe with a confident smirk, followed by Morgue and Mike, who were happy the snare plan worked.

"Thank me?! Your kidding right?" I asked as I stood up, the snare still around my ankle.

"Yeah. Thanking you for what you said earlier today, for Joe getting written up and an F on his test, and for breaking Mike's hand." Morgue said as he cracked his knuckles. "And don't worry. Will make sure the green haired loser, the ugly cowgirl, that wimpy butterfly lover, and the rest of your 'friends' get a proper thank you too."

"Pfft. Like I'm letting you do that." I said dryly as I finally got the snare off of me. I got ready for a fight as I stared Morgue down.

Morgue laughed at me as he looked to his friends. Mike was chuckling a little, as Joe sat there with his evil looking smirk. "Ya hear that boys. The robot thinks he take us on all by himself."

"Who said it was just him?" We all looked behind me, and what I saw I smiled at. It was all of my friends I had met today, all coming up to us. Pinkie, Twila, Spike, Jackie, Rainbow, Felicia, and that girl with them I still never met. As I looked at her, another split second flash happened and it was Rarity. It all clicked in. They were all here to help me.

"Ha. Really? Oh no, the WonderGirls and their spiky haired sidekick are here to 'defeat' us." Joe said as he stepped up. "Please, you all look like a bunch of hyperactive mental patients. Especially cotton candy girl right there." He said as he pointed to Pinkie.

"You have no right to insult us you ruffian." The pampered girl said as she stepped up.

"Yeah, shut up four-eyes!" Rainbow said as she stepped up next.

"Oh very clever, coming from what seems like a tomboy, with a fettish for rainbows." Joe noted. Rainbow gritted her teeth.

"That's it! Your gonna pay for that!" Rainbow said as she charged towards Joe, angrier then she's ever been.

I looked from the side lines as Rainbow was still running forward, but Mike had switched places with Joe and had his arm pulled back, ready to slug Rainbow right in the face. I wasn't about to let that happen.

When Rainbow saw they had switched places, she was running to fast to turn around, and was already within punching range. I acted quickly and charged in. Right as Mike brought his fist forward, I did the dumbest thing I could think of. I pushed Rainbow out of the way and stood in place of where she was.

I took the punch right to the right cheek. It was so hard a punch that I not only did it strike blood, but it sent me a foot or two into face first into a tree. From there, I was barely consious.

"Blitz!" Rainbow got up from where she was pushed to the ground and went over to me, concerned.

I simply chuckled weakly and spat up a little blood. "Wow, I'm an idiot." I said, very quiet. I then went out cold, not able to stay awake from the two hard hits I took one right after another.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"What right did you have to do any of this?!" Twila asked as she looked back at the group.

"Wow. Being the leader of the rag tag team of girls, I thought you would be at least a little smart. Turns out, your just as ignorent as the rest of them." Joe said with a bored expression and voice.

"Now you better be shuttin up. You and yer friends don't have any idea who your messing with. Now y'all can either give yerselves up, or stay and fight like the slippery varmits you are!" Jackie challenged.

"Slippery varmits?" Morgue laughed at jackie's southern tone. "Wow, Joe was right. Your just an ugly cowgirl." He insulted her.

"What did ya just say?!" Jackie reached under her hat and pulled out her rope. She then tried to catch Morgue.

Sadly, Morgue saw the rope and already had a plan. He quickly moved out of the way and grabbed the rope out of the air. He then yanked the rope and Jackie with it. She caught herself and kept her balance, but she was right in front of Morgue.

"Aw, ain't that a cute. The lil tough cow girl thought she could take on Morgue and his possy. Darn shame her ropin plan didn't go so well and backferd on er huh?" Morgue said, mocking Jackie's accent.

Morgue then took the rope and wrapped it around Jackie, tying her up. He turned her around and kicked her to the ground. Morgue then tipped a cowboy hat off to Jackie. "And thank ye kindly fer the hat and cash. Didn't know a cow girl like you would have twenty seven dollars on her person." He said as he held out the money that Jackie had in her back pocket.

When Felicia saw that Morgue had stolen Jackie's hat, and her money, she got a sudden burst of courage and stepped up, looking Morgue dead in the eye with 'The Stare'. "Why! Why would you do this?! What have any of us ever done to you?! Nothing mister! You should know it's not right to just steal things, or hurt people, or bully people! Just becasue you can, does not mean you should! Now are you going to give back everything you've stolen?! Or will I have to keep giving you 'The Stare' until you do?!" Felicia yelled, being right in Morgue's face.

Morgue simply tried to keep himself from laughing. He then looked at his friends, who were a little taken back by Felicia's stare, but Morgue wasn't affected. "Really? Guys, this. Is. Nothing. Watch the real master at work." He cleared his throat then started to turn around.

He then looked to Felicia and gave his signiture 'Death Glare', which made everyone but Felicia take a step back in fear. "Who are you to tell me what to do?! All you are, is a wimpy little girl, that thinks she can stand up for some losers! You couldn't stand up to a fly if you wanted to! All you are, is a big talker with a lame a** stare! If you want to make an impression, then do something about it! Like this!" He pushed her to the ground an kept up his Death Glare, as her Stare faltered into tears and shivering. "You! Aren't! ANYTHING!" Morgue yelled out.

Felicia then got up and backed away slowly, scared to tears from Morgue. The others were in shock that not only did the stare not work, but Morgue's death glare overpowered it.

Joe cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I think were done here." Joe announced as he took a few steps towards the girls and Spike. Morgue nodded, as did Mike, letting Joe have a turn to step up.

"No were not. We won't let you get away with any of this!" Twila said as she went forward, not letting them get away. Not after what they did to her friends.

"Yes we are. A few of you aren't even in any condition to fight. The robot's unconsious, the Tomboy doesn't want to leave his side, the cowgirl is tied up with something else at the moment, and butterfly girl is falling apart. There is no way that four of you can defeat us, while eight of you weren't enough to begin with." Joe noted.

Twila glared at Joe, but he wasn't done. "If you truely want to get revenge, your money, or your dignity back, then we will wait for you in front of the high school after school ends. Maybe then you will all get it together and maybe even stand a chance." Him and the other two chuckled. "Oh who am I kidding. Not even something unexpected will help you." Joe walked over to his friends. "Come on gentlemen. I do believe we have a lap to finish up."

Joe and Mike went ahead, as Morgue simply smirked at all of them. "Ya know, all of this could've been avoided if you just ignored Zeke like everyone else. He's a waste of time. You know what he is? He's a loser with bad luck." He said as he poined to Zeke. "His mom died because she stayed in that run down house just to be with him. Becasue of the accident, he had to be turned part robot. His drug addict dad is the only real family he has left. And to top it all off, anyone that's friends with him just gets messed up or worse. They get the same bad luck as him." He explained to them. They all glared at him after his monologue.

Morgue then looked at Zeke and saw something. He went over and looked at Zeke's neck, seeing a necklace with something made of silver on it. "Hello, what do we have here?"

He grabbed the necklace and yanked it off of Zeke. He looked at it an saw it was a sharktooth necklace with very small gears that resembled the Cutie Mark from Blitz on both sides of the sharktooth made with silver. The necklace part was just some string, but that didn't bother Morgue. "This might be worth some money." He said as he stuffed it in his pocket. "Well, see you losers later." He said, tipping off his new hat to them as he ran off to join his friends.

The whole group was glaring at Morgue as he left, but looked back at Zeke with sadness in their eyes. "He's been through all of that, and no pony ever gave him a chance." Twila said.

All of them were sad. During the story, Pinkie's hair started to deflate from sadness. Felicia started to weep even more. Rainbow had clenched her fists, mad that those three had made Zeke's life worse. Spike was speechless and trembling a little at what he had heard. The rest had similar reactions, but it all showed one thing. Remorse.

After a few moments, Zeke started to wake up. He saw that all his friends were sad and hurt, and he got angry "We need to get them back." He said dryly, making all of them jump to attention and look at him. "Thing is, what do we do?" Zeke asked as he started to get up.

"What do we do?" Twila asked rhetorically. "We stand up to them! We can't just let them bully anyone anymore!" Twila noted with entuisiasm.

Zeke took in what Twila said and smiled, agreeing. "Yeah. Your right Twilight! We can't just let them win! We need to stand up to them!" Zeke said, purposly saying 'Twilight' instead of 'Twila'.

"Blitz's right! We can't let them no good bullies get the best of us! Besides, I ain't standin down and lettin that weasel keep my hat! That hat means so much to me." Applejack said as she stood up, getting her rope off of her. She remembered just how she got that hat, and started to get angry that Morgue stole it.

"As does my necklace. That's the last thing I have left from my mom, and Morgue isn't keeping that from me!" Zeke said, getting angry too. He realized his necklace was missing and the only explaination was that Morgue stole it.

"Blitz... Is what Morgue said... True? He said that everypony avoided you because... You were bad luck." Fluttershy said as she stood up from the ground, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Yeah. Ever since that incident, I was treated like crap because those three kept saying I was bad luck. Anyone that tried to stand up and say I wasn't was either beaten up, or got hurt some other way in an accident. I guess I am bad luck." Blitz said, sighing.

"No. No, your not bad luck." Blitz looked up and saw everyone smiling at him. Twilight continued. "While we've all been friends with you, sure we've had some things happen to us, but it was never anything we couldn't handle. None of us regret having you for a friend. In fact, everyone loves having you as a friend. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Blitz was surprised. He never had this many friends before in his life. They all were friends with him, becasue of how he was. Not from being part robot, or lies he hid himself behind, but for how he was on the inside. "I've never had friends like you guys before. I was always alone. No one ever stuck by me and liked me for a friend. Not even my own father. But you guys are real friends. You stuck by me, even when you didn't have to. Thank you." He finished with a smile.

All of his new friends smiled a little more and came in for a group hug. Blitz never liked hugs, because it was just uncomfortable for him. It didn't stop Blitz from smiling though as he was still happy to be around his friends.

Blitz felt a tear come from him. He had never cried a day in his life after the incident, and chose to just face anything life threw at him alone since no one stuck by his side. But here he was, facing his past with a bunch of friends at his side.

"Come on everypony, we have three bullies to stop." I said to them all.

They all nodded, saying different things like "Yeah!" or "Those three are going down!".

As Blitz looked at all seven of his friends in front of him, he had one more split second flash and saw them all in their pony (and dragon, in Spike's case) forms. He smiled, and knew just what his new life was going to be like as soon as he woke up.

* * *

**Well, looks like Morgue and his pals are in for a rude awakening. With all eight of them at once, will Morgue's group stand a chance? How will the group of eight prevail? Will Blitz ever wake up? Find out next chapter!**

**QotC: What object do you hold dear to you? (Ex: Applejack's hat; Blitz's Sharktooth necklace) Explain why.**

**Best answer gets to enter their OC as a background/supporting character!**


	16. Element of Courage

**Hello once again everyone! Well, I've picked the winner of the OC contest and have been PMing the reviewer that won. Don't worry, your character will come in soon. Now, I won't say who won, but rest assured winner that your OC will be in the story several times! If you want to announce in the reviews that you won, I can't stop you there. Anyway, with all of that clarified, let us move on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this idea and my OC Blitz. MLP belongs to the creators of the show.**

* * *

**Blitz POV**

Okay, well I know just what we have to do! What we need to do, is get back at those three jerks, and get not only my shark tooth necklace, but Applejack's hat, and our pride! Only thing is, how do we do that if we won't hurt them? We can't just waltz right over and ask nicely.

Finally, as we all met up in the gym after the lap, with a few minutes until the bell dismissed school, I asked out loud. "So, are you guys all ready for this?"

"Yep." Rainbow Dash said. "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

"Oh! Oh! Can it be pie instead?!" Pinkie Pie asked, hoping it could be a piece of pie instead.

"Wait. I know it's probably obvious for you guys, but what's your plan? They're almost impossible to beat. Especially without any of your magic or wings." I said. I knew it was them for sure, so it made sense that they knew what I was talking about. They all just smiled more at me though when I mentioned that.

"Who said we didn't have any of our magic?" Twilight asked me, still with a smile on her face. From that on question, I knew what the plan was. More or less.

* * *

After the bell rang, Morgue and his group were outside the entrance of the school, all with confident smiles on their faces.

"Looking for us?" I asked out loud. Most of us were standing behind them all, coming outside a different way. They all turned around, slightly mad, but they were still keeping calm.

"Took you all long enough. We were startin to think that you would never show up." Morgue said, stepping up ahead of his two friends.

"We showed up alright. And were not letting any of you push around anyone else again." I said, confident.

"And what are you going to do? Teach us a lesson?" Joe asked sarcastically. The others snickered at his sarcasm.

Since it was after school, everyone else had gone home. It was just me an my friends, and Morgue and his friends in front of the school.

"Yes." I said simply. It was time for this to end once and for all.

"And how are you and your lame 'friends' gonna do that? Like everyone else that stood up with you, it's just going to end the same way. They're going to see it's a waste of time to be friends with you and leave you alone. How it's always been, and how it's always gonna be." Morgue said.

"No. Your wrong. I know these are my friends. They went out of my way to be my friends. They showed me kindness when no one else would." When I said that, A bright pink butterfly symbol appeared above Fluttershy.

"W-what's that?" Morgue asked, taking a step back, joining his friends. Him and his two friends saw it floating right in the air with nothing holding it up.

"They were loyal and stayed as my friends when they didn't have to be." I said as a bright red lightning bolt symbol appeared over Rainbow Dash's head.

"T-theres no way this is real! This defies all of science itself!" Joe exclaimed, freaked out and confused about what was going on.

"They were honest and told the truth just to help me when I was in trouble." A bright orange apple symbol appeared over Applejack.

At that point, a wind started blowing in, the power of three elements pushing the wind towards Morgue, Joe and Mike. With the wind, Applejack's hat flew off of Morgue's head and came back to Applejack, landing perfectly on her head.

"Woah there Zeke! Hehe, calm down! You knew we were just kidding all these years with what we did right? Right?" Morgue asked as he saw the third symbol appear.

"They cheered me up and made me with laugh when I was down and all alone." A bright blue balloon symbol appeared over Pinkie Pie. Blitz then backed up a few feet and joined his friends. He and Spike were inside the circle the mane six made formed around them.

"Uh, guys? What's going on with the balloons?" Mike asked, very confused.

"I-I-I don't think those are balloons Mike! They aren't swaying around like normal balloons would!" Joe noted, getting scared.

"They were generous enough to offer their help me when I needed it." A purple diamond symbol then appeared over Rarity.

"Pfft! T-this is just all smoke and mirrors-o-or somethin! Tell em Joe!" Morgue said, turning towards Joe.

Joe just stayed silent, not sure what to think. Mike held Joe up in front of him, using him as a shield. "J-j-joe! What's goin on?! I'm scared!"

"I don't know what's going on! And what would using me as shield do?! Put me down!" Joe yelled as he tried to get free from Mike's grasp, but to no avail.

"Finally, they all helped me understand something that I had never believed in until now. The Magic of Friendship." Twilight took a step in front of all of them as a very bright magenta star symbol appeared above her.

"RUN! Back in the school!" Morgue ordered. They turned around and stopped in their tracks when they something they wouldn't believe. Two alicorns watching from inside the school. One with a white coat an a rainbow mane, and another with a black coat and a night sky mane. They were all smiling at Blitz's group.

"And don't forget one final element." Twilight said to the three. Morgue and his group turned around to face Twilight as she finished. "Blitz not only stood up to anything that scared his friends, but he stood up to something that so many couldn't find the courage to stand up to. He represents the Element of Courage" Twilight announced.

When she said that, a black gear appeared above me symbolizing that he was an Element of Harmony as well. I was really surprised with this, as was the rest of them, except for Twilight and the two princesses.

Then, Twilight's eyes glew pure white as she and the elements lifted us into the air. One by one, we all turned back into our pony forms as Morgue, Joe, Mike, Spike, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna all watched in awe or happiness.

Then, from out of no where, a flash of light blinded all of us. It covered that whole area, and stayed there.

* * *

When I woke up, everything was still white. It was pure nothing. I stood up, still in my pony form, and looked around. I thought I saw nothing until I turned around and saw Princess Celestia right behind me.

"I think I understand it now." I told her.

"Oh? And what id it that you understand?" She asked, smiling at me.

"I was sent to Equestria for a reason wasn't I? I was sent because I really do belong here." I said, realizing it.

"Yes. I had you sent here, because I felt the Element of Courage within you." Celestia said with a nod.

"Then why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?" I asked, confused.

"Because you needed to learn it yourself. It wasn't something I could simply tell to you and you would understand. Your world doesn't believe in the Magic of Friendship, let alone magic itself. You needed to learn who you were through experience." Celestia explained.

I chuckled a little at that. "Your right. If you just told me up front, I probably would've never believed it. Still, how will I fit in with the rest of the group? I mean, I'm different then them." I said.

"You may be different on the outside, but on the inside, you're the same. You believe in the same thing, you all know what the difference between right and wrong, and you all are pure." Celestia explained further as she made something appear out of thin air with her magic. My shark tooth necklace. "Your mother would have been proud." She said with a sincere smile.

I was at a loss for words. I understood every word that she told me. As she placed the necklace on me with her magic, I smiled at her. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you for helping me to figure out who I am, thank you for bringing me to the only friends I've had in a long time, just... Thank you Princess Celestia." I bowed my head to her, feeling like an idiot because I had no idea how to bow to her in pony form.

She noticed and giggled a little at me. "You still have some things to learn, but I have no doubt you'll be able to figure them out in time." Princess Celestia said as she forgave my poor manners. "Now you might want to wake up now. It's morning." She informed me.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "Hehehe... About that... I'm sorry if this is offensive of me to say, but I've never been a morning person. Or morning pony in this case. I've always been a bit of a night owl." I told her, not sure what she'd think. I thought that she'd be kinda offended by what I said, but I felt I had to.

To my surprise though, Celestia simply giggled a little more. "Ah, so that's why you get along with my sister so well. She'll be pleased to learn that there's a pony who actually prefers staying up during the night. None the less, your friends are waiting for you. As is me and my sister. Now, hurry and wake up." She reminded me.

From that point on, everything got blurry. And before I knew it, I was awake.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still groggy like most times when I wake up. I did not want to get up now. Sadly, it didn't matter what I thought. A doctor came in, said I was to leave since I was healthy and all, then left just as fast as he entered.

Since everything was in slow-mo for me, I had to snap myself awake. I took the covers off and slowly and gently... literally rolled out of bed and purposely face-planted on the hard concrete floor. That snapped me awake as I got up an headed out, the slight pain giving me the adrenaline to wake up.

I started to head outside and when I did, I saw them. All of them. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Applejack. "Hey everypony."

"Hey Blitz." Pinkie Pie said with a smile that said, 'I know something you don't'. Nearly everybody else had the same smile.

"Okay, what's with the 'We know something you don't' smiles?" I asked. They all looked at each other, acting like they had no idea what I was talking about. But after a few seconds of me raising an eyebrow, they gave up the façade.

"Okay, you got us. We're all here because there's something we wanted to give you. Something Princess Celestia actually wanted to give you personally." Twilight said as she moved out-of-the-way so Princess Celestia could come forward.

"Yes. Well, with you being an Element of Harmony, I had something that you need for it to be official." Princess Celestia said. As I looked around, I noticed something that I didn't notice before since I was still just getting up. All of my friends had their Element of Harmony necklace or crown on.

"With you being the Element of Courage, you will need this." Princess Celestia brought forward a small box and opened it with her magic. Inside was a small, circular, golden object that had a gear, the same one on my Cutie Mark, in the middle of it. It was made from an Onyx, so it was black like my coat.

"Woah." I exclaimed, amazed that this thin was made especially for me. Then I noticed something. "Wait, shouldn't it be a necklace like theirs?" I pointed out.

As Princess Celestia took it out of the box, everybody else saw it and noticed the same thing as well. They were all confused, except for Princess Celestia, even Princess Luna. "Well, this Element is different. Instead of being required, it instead makes the original Elements stronger. Also, if need be, it may replace an Element if one is missing." Princess Celestia explained.

That was already cool within itself, but it still didn't explain the one thing we all had a question about. "But, I have never seen any kind of Jewelry such as this. May I ask, what is it?" Rarity asked, asking the thing that the rest of us were trying to figure out.

"Well, in Blitz's world, it's known as a shoulder pad. But this is far from something that is just meant from protection." She added as she used her magic to send it towards my front left shoulder. As soon as it got close, it stuck together with my shoulder with a click.

"So that's how it fits. It has a magnet." I answered. I saw how it stuck to my metal leg like a magnet to a refrigerator. It was just like a shoulder pad to. And to add-on to the amazement, it didn't even get in the way of moving my leg around.

"Yes. Now remember, it is not to be handled lightly. And until it's needed, it will remain in Twilight's library with the rest of the Elements." Princess Celestia told me as she took the Element back and put it in the box, handing it to Spike, who carried the box for Twilight.

"I understand." I said with a nod.

"Good. Now, I'm afraid we must go back to Canterlot. I can't wait for your next letter Twilight." Celestia said as she and Princess Luna started to get back on their royal chariot back to Canterlot.

"Don't worry Princess Celestia, I won't forget to send one!" Twilight said happily as she and the rest of us watched as the two Princesses started going back to Canterlot.

As soon as Celestia's chariot was out of sight, they all turned to me at once. "So what's your world like?" "Does your word's culture seem similar to ours?" "Is there any flying humans?" "What kind of parties do you throw?" "What is the fashion there like?" "Does your world have farms too?" "Is the magic the same there?" "What animals live in your world?" "What does-"

"STOP!" I yelled out. After every one of them kept asking questions one after another, I could NOT take it anymore! I hated being the center of attention, and I hated when I was asked so many questions. I swear, if they start interrupting me, that would complete the set of things I hate about conversations.

They all did so and I sighed in relief. "Okay, in order of questions you've all asked so far." I took a deep breath, knowing it take some air to answer all of their questions.

"Our world is like this one, except we rely on science instead of magic. There are HUNDREDS of cultures in my world so some of them, including mine, are like your's. There are only a normal type of humans, but we have giant flying machines that can fly us pretty far. Are parties are pretty much the same as your's as far as I can tell. Again, there are many types of fashion that match the cultures." Deep breath again. "Yes we have farms, and probably about more types of food then you do. My world doesn't believe in magic. And finally, we have the exact same types of animals that you do, not counting ones that revolve around magic." I took one last breath.

I looked around and saw they were all stunned. "Come on, doesn't that at least deserve some applause or something?" They all laughed a little at that, and clapped their hooves, slightly impressed with how I answered their questions perfectly.

"Thank you. And to answer one of the next questions one of you will probably ask. Humans do not have any magic powers, so we adapted by using science instead. But, we still have creativity like yours, even though ours is probably not as good as any of yours." I noted before Twilight could say whatever she was going to ask. I was apparently right, and she closed her mouth right after I finished. "Well, if you have any other questions, I guess I should answer them now. But, I'm probably no good at going into extreme detail about some things. So, who has a question?"

As I said that, all of their hooves went up simultaneously. Just from that, I knew this would be a hard thing to teach them about. But at least I was in a world where I had friends that accepted me.

* * *

**And that's that! Now, even though Blitz has made up his mind, and all seems summed up, this is not the end! I really wish that I had this chapter up by April Fools day though... It would've made a good joke! I would've worded the ending a little differently and made it sound like that was the end. Anyway, with a new Element of Harmony in play, will any evil stand a chance? What crazy adventures will they have? What will come of the World of My Little Pony now that someone, or pony now, will have different views to share with it? Guess I'll these answers will be answered in time! See you all when I get a new chapter ready! Might be a while since I have to come up with a story plot or just make some chapters for laughs, so sorry if it takes more than just one day for the next chapters to come out!**

**Well, that's all I have to say! See you all next time!**

**QotC: What would your element be? (It doesn't have to be a Harmony one. It can be something like the Element of Puppies if you wanted!)**


	17. Surprise!

**SURPRISE! You all probably thought this was a chapter huh? NOPE! Chuck Testa! Oh, how I've been waiting for a chapter to put that joke in! Anyway, turns out it's harder for me to put in original chapters then I thought. You see, as far as I can tell, there are two ways I can go to start off the chapters. I want to make my own kind of MLP seasons that have my character in it and because of that, I'm making up original episode ideas. So far, I have three seasons lined up, each with season finales bigger then the last! But I NEED YOU, to help me start-up everything!**

**As I said, I have two ways to start off my first MLP season!**

**1: Help tie up the loose ends about Blitz's robotics. There are some things about Blitz being a cypony I either haven't fully explained, or haven't even introduced. So this would help explore what exactly Blitz can do with these abilities.**

**2: Have Blitz get his own occupation. I know, at first this doesn't sound like a good chapter idea, but it needs to be an 'episode' none the less. It's a key episode that will help to develop the other episodes. This is more to help the storyline, but I'll have to make this one of the first episodes anyway.**

**So yeah, those are the two choices, and since I can't make up my freaking mind, I need the viewers, which is all of you, to help me out. So I'll be putting it to a vote. Which will be the QotC. Thought I wouldn't have on of those in an Author's Note chapter huh?**

* * *

**Finally, there are a few notes I'd like to put in to help keep any questions or theories away.**

**1: Twilight is still a unicorn in this and will remain one. As much as I loved seeing Twilight become an alicorn, it'd be tough to figure out how to put that in the story at this point. It would also make her a little to invincible against some challenges I have coming up in the story. Haters, call me a lazy writer all you want but I just can't do it. Sorry.**

**2: There will be couples in this story, and I will draw some out from you all if I hear enough hype for the same couple. Just don't mention Rainbow Dash in them ;). Or Spike in any case. I have couples already planned for those two so sorry.**

**3: Winner of the OC contest, this is for you. I'm sorry to say I can't fit her into the story juuuussssst yet, but by my grave I will get her into this story! That. I. Promise.**

**4: Any episode ideas you guys have, your are more then welcome to speak up about them. If I do end up using your ideas, then I will mention in the disclaimer who brought up the idea for the episode. I'm trying to be real careful about all of the disclaimer stuff because I don't want anyone reporting me about that. I'm pretty sure that none of you would do that to me, and please don't, but there might be some viewer going around to random stories and reporting them for no reason. I don't want to accidently mess up on one chapter if that happens and a fanfiction person shuts down the story or something. Call me overly cautious, but it's happend to Authors I know.**

**5: Finally, if you have any tips that can help me make this any better, please put it in the coments or sen it by PM. I know this story is not perfect and will never be since it has my own personal touch, but I want to make it as close to perfect as I can. So anything that would help would make this better.**

**Well, that's all I have to say so I guess I'ma out! PEACE!**

**QotC: Which choice is better to start off my MLP season? 1 or 2?**


	18. Close Calls (episode 1)

**Welcome viewers! I want to thank everyone that choose either this choice, or the other. I really needed help with deciding, as stupid as it sounds, and I'm glad that some of you helped me out. Anyway, I finally got this chapter up and it turned out way better than I thought. And like I said in the note, I had to make this chapter in order for other plots to make sense. **

**Also, if MLP makes episodes that have the same plot as my stories but made differently so it doesn't have Blitz and is worded for the younger generation, I'm just gonna laugh my head off at the fact that it's a HUGE coincidence, or that they might somehow in some upside down world actually read this story! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas of the chapters and my OC Blitz. The creators of MLP own the idea of My Little Pony itself and all that other stuff.**

* * *

The whole day after I had woken up from the coma had been... Informative. For them at least. I told them about tons of stuff about my world. Movies, soda, some fashion stuff, only since Rarity wouldn't shut up until I said something about that. They were all really fascinated by what I had to say, and I had barely hit the tip of the iceberg. At least they understood what most of it was so I didn't have to explain every little detail.

When it was starting to get dark, I had to go back to sleeping in the barn of Applejack's apple orchard again. It wasn't anything to complain about, but I guess as soon as I had the chance, I would fix up that other house I still want to live in. Despite the whole Old Mare Crankle thing. Besides that, I still have a few other things I needed to take care of sooner or later, but I'll save that for later.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up like usual. Groggy and half awake. Even if I woke up myself, I would still barely be awake. So to help wake up, I rolled off of the hay bale, falling on the ground behind it.

That's when I heard a voice coming from the barn doors. "Ya in here Blitz?" I heard Applejack ask. Guess she couldn't see me behind tha hay bale. "Guess he ain't here. Maybe he left already." I heard her leave and the barn doors close behind her.

I got up from behind the hay bale. "Huh... Wonder if she wanted some help or something..." *Yawn* "Oh well, I'll try to find her later, but for now I need to wake up. Maybe if I just fly around a little..."

So after I got up and flew out the barn window, I looked around. As I flew around though, I didn't look at where I was going and flew straight into a cloud that was just small enough to hide me inside.

I started to get out, but I felt something... sit on me? "Hey Rainbow Dash, do you see Blitz yet?! We need to find him!" I heard Pinkie Pie call out from below. I couldn't tell them where I was because there was a bunch of cloud in my mouth. So, I was a seat cushion until Rainbow Dash got off of me.

"Nope! Can't see him anywhere!" They were yelling since the cloud was a little ways off the ground. "He's probably around here somewhere though, come on!" I felt Rainbow Dash fly off me and afterwords, I was able to pop my head out of the clouds to tell them where I was. Before I could stop them though, they were both gone.

"What do they even need?" I asked as I got out of the cloud and just sat on it. "Probably to help find something that's under a blanket." I joked. How did Rainbow Dash not see me when I was right under her nose. Literally.

As I looked at the cloud, I saw it was a thunder-cloud. Maybe that could help wake me up. The last time I absorbed lightning, I got so much adrenaline that I went into a coma. But that was a huge amount of it. So maybe if I just take some electricity from this cloud, then it just might work.

I looked at the cloud and tried to remember just how I absorbed the thunder last time. The only time I did, all I did was hit the cloud so maybe...

As I hit the cloud with my metal leg, I saw the thunder course through me just like before. As soon as all the thunder was absorbed through the cloud, I could feel the electricity flowing through me. It was wierd though, and it felt like I was Pikachu. Great, the cliché keeps getting worse and worse. First I have a thunder bolt-shaped tail, that's made of iron, I can absorb electricity, and to top it all off I'm an animal that usually walks on all fours. I swear, if I grow red cheeks and my coat turns bright yellow, I'm just going to act like a Pikachu for the rest of my life, no questions asked.

Well, at least I'm wide awake now. That, and I feel like I have a bad sugar rush. Almost as bad as Pinkie Pie's. Either way, at least now I can catch up to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and ask why they were looking for me.

"Look out, the building's unstable!" I looked down and saw a frame of an unfinished house swaying around, about to topple over. It still had a lot of construction workers on it and they were trapped on the frame. So much for catching Rainbow Dash an Pinkie.

Without thinking, I flew towards the weak frame, going really fast since I still had all the electricity flowing through me. As soon as I got there, I spotted the weak point of the frame and held it up, making the frame shake less violently. It was still a little wobbly, but all of them were able to get off unharmed.

"That was way to close! Thanks kid, what's your name?" A brown pony with a deep voice, a construction hat, and tool belt on. He, along with the rest of them, had calmed down. Which was stupid because the frame was still about to break apart!

"Blitz! And, if it isn't any trouble, can you get the support beam on the frame already?!" I yelled out. I might be a cypony, but that doesn't mean that I can't hold a whole houses frame forever!

"Oh right! You heard the young one, get some support beams on the frame!" He called out. All of them hurried up and got the support beams up. When they finally had enough for it to be structurally sound, I let go carefully and landed back on the ground. "Again, thanks for the help their kid. We don't know why we didn't notice we were missing some support beams." He explained.

Ignoring the thanks I got, I went over to a table that had a blue paper on it. It was obvious that it was the blueprints and I inspected them. Sometimes, my construction class pays off way more than I ever thought it would. When I looked in between the blueprints and the frame I noticed something. "How long have you all worked on the frame?" I asked.

"Well, we worked on most of it yesterday, and we were supposed to finish it today, but it's getting messed up somehow." He explained. I nodded an kept inspecting the prints and the frame.

That's when I saw it. "These blueprints don't even match the framework!" How did they mess that up?!

"What?!" The worker asked very mad. He looked at the prints, and the framework, trying to figure out how. I showed him the difference that was on the first floor, so that part had to be built yesterday. "Jumpy J messed up the delivery again!" He looked to the group. "Take down the part of the frame we built today! Keep the support beams up! Jumpy J gave us the wrong blueprints again!" They all groaned and got to work on takin apart the frame-work. Since he was giving the orders, I guessed he was the foreman.

"Wait, who's Jumpy J?" I asked, confused. I might've been in Equestria for just a few days, but even I knew that name wasn't normal.

"Well, we give every pony on the construction crew a nickname. It's easier that way. He's kinda clumsy, but we trust him with bringing the prints from the construction hall, to the cites. But, sometimes he gets em wrong." The foreman said, scratching his head under his hat.

"Want any help? I'm sure I can find 'Jumpy J'." said with air quotes around Jumpy J. Which isn't that hard with hooves at all actually.

"That would be great! He should be at one of the other cites. There's only two others so it should be easy to find em." He said, handing the wrong blueprint to me. "And while you're at it, could you give him back this one? Maybe it would make him focus a little more."

"Got it. Thanks dude, I'll bring back the right blueprints." I said, taking off flying. I had to find Jumpy J and get the right blueprints.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

As Blitz flew off, he didn't see Rarity coming up to the foreman. "Excuse me. Have you seen a young stallion with a well-kept lightning bolt-shaped tail, and a black coat to match? Me and my friends have been frantically looking everywhere for him." Rarity asked the foreman.

"Oh, that guy? Yeah, he helped us out greatly. He saved nail-head, hardwood, and some of the others over there. Then he offered to chase down Jumpy J and went over to one of the other cites." The foreman explained. By the end of that sentence, Rarity was so confused by the nicknames that she had no idea what he was talking about.

Luckily, he was smart enough to notice and simpled it down a little. "The frame over there was about to break with some ponies still on it. Blitz saved em and offered to chase down a pony that mixed up some blueprints."

Rarity was still a little confused, but understood that Blitz was here and went off somewhere else. "Alright. And can you tell me where exactly he headed?" She asked.

"Oh. Well he went flying off towards one of the other construction cites to find Jumpy J." The foreman answered.

"Thank you sir. Well, i best be off my way." Rarity said as she walked off. She had seen the cites around somewhere in Ponyville, and went off to find Blitz.

"Wow! Why can't I have a mare like that come looking for me?" One of the workers said. They were all watching Rarity leave, ignoring their work.

The foreman just shook his head at them. He was older than Rarity so he didn't care about her looks, but most of the other workers that were with him were young enough. "Get back to work!" He yelled out. They all snapped back to reality and started taking apart the frame again.

* * *

**And so starts the beginning of the first 'episode'. What do all of Blitz friends need? Will the construction in Ponyville ever be able to build something without needing saving? Is this plot even going to get any better? All of these answered, next chapter!**

**Wow, I need a new outro! The whole, rhetorical questions thing, isn't that good is it? Oh well, guess I'll just stick by it until I figure something else out.**

**QotC: What is the most dangerous place to be on Earth, including natural and unnatural? I don't mean supernatural, I mean regular places. (Ex: Construction Cites, Caves, Nuclear Plants, etc.)**


	19. The job(s) (episode 1)

**Welcome all! This is the second chapter of episode one! Yeah, it's gonna be confusing for me to do that, but it's the best way for me to get out more chapters. That, and I just like writing an episode in small groups like these. Well, that's all I have to say so... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or the new pony showing up in this chapter. The new pony belongs to the winner of the competish a few chapters back, and MLP itself belongs to the owners of the show.**

* * *

As I flew ahead, I spotted one of the other cites and came in for a landing. Thankfully, I caught a lucky break when he saw a sky blue pony with a construction hat on and carrying bags over his back. He tripped over literally nothing and the bags of stuff he was carrying spilled over in front of him.

I shook my head and landed behind him. "Want some help?"

"Woah!" The pony jumped what seemed like five feet in the air and landed back on the ground, tripping again. He got up and turned around, seeing me. "Dude, watch it! You scared me crazy!" He yelled out.

"Sorry. Sorry. Look, the foreman at one of the cites sent me to get you. He said you mixed up the blueprints." I said, showing him the blueprint I brought with me.

He facehoofed and groaned. "I messed up again?! Oh, I told them that I was the wrong pony for the job." He went to the bags and pulled out a blueprint and looked at it carefully. He then sighed and gave it to me. "This is the right one. Which one did I give them?" He asked as he we traded blueprints. "Oh come on! This is group B's blueprint!" He turned to the cite behind us. "Wait... If this is the blueprint for this cite, then that means-"

Before he could finish, there was a loud crash from the cite by us. We looked at the sound and we saw that part of the frame collapsed. Luckily, none of them were hurt. "That their blueprint's wrong too." He finished. "Why did they give me this job?"

"Uh dude? If you want, I could help out with the blueprint problem. I don't have anything else I gotta do." I said, forgetting that my friends were looking for me.

"Really? Oh thank you!" He said, shaking my hoof like a madman.

"Your welcome!" I said, him shaking me from how much he shook my hoof. "Let go!" I finally got out, moving so much I was vibrating.

"Oops! Sorry!" He said, finally letting go. He went over and traded out blueprints, giving them the right one and coming back with the other one.

As soon as I got my footing back, I got the two blueprints and flew up. "Thanks. Bye dude." I said as I took off, flying towards the other cite. It was confusing figuring what blueprints went where, but at least I knew the answer.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Sad part was that as Blitz left, Fluttershy walked over slowly, trying not to get in the way of any of the workers. "Excuse me." She tried to get Jupy J's attention.

"AHH!" Jumpy J said, jumping away from Fluttershy instinctivly, making Fluttershy shriek as she jumped away from him. Jumpy J got up and looked back, seeing Fluttershy shivering. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! It's just, you scared me." He said sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just, I was hoping you could help me find my friend. He has a lightning bolt tail, and is friendly." She explained.

"Oh, him. Yeah, you just missed him. He flew off that way." Jumpy J said, pointing towards the other construction cite.

"Thank you so much. And sorry I scared you, I didn't mean it." Fluttershy said.

"It's okay. I just get scared easily." He dismissed her apology, blaiming himself for acting jumpy. "Good luck catching up to your friend." he said to her.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said before slowly flying off in the direction Jumpy J pointed out.

"Well, at least I'm done for the day." Jumpy J said happily.

"Jumpy J, get over here!" A forman yelled out.

"Ah!" Jumpy J yelled out, falling on his back from jumping backwards the third time today.

* * *

**Blitz POV**

As I got to the last cite, I saw that none of them were doing anything. Guess they didn't even have a blueprint yet. I landed on the ground and looked around for the closest worker around me.

"Hey, who are you?" I turned around and saw another pegasus behind me. She had a orange coat, red mane and tail, with some cutie mark that had something that reminded me of that tv show that was about a race of warrior cats. She also had a concstruction hat on so it was obvious that she was a construction worker.

"I'm Blitz. Some pony called Jumpy J told me to bring over these blueprints." I told her, taking out the blueprints for this construction cite and handing them to her.

"Finally, I thought these would never get here." She turned around an tossed them to the foreman of this cite, then turned back to me. "By the way, I'm Ginger Star. Wait, how come you brought them over? What happened to Jumpy?" She asked.

"Well, I was at one of the other cites he was at, and he mixed up the blueprints. After I caught up to him, he asked if I could go ahead and bring you guys your blueprints." I explained.

"Well, it's probably a good thin you did. He might've brought us the wrong one. Thanks dude, we owe you one." She said.

"Nah, you don't have to. I just had nothing better to do and offered to help. Anyway, I got to bring these last blueprints to the last cite. See ya." I said, flying off back to the first construction cite to finish bringing the blueprints to the right cites.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Sadly, Blitz took off before Spike could stop him. Spike was going towards Ginger, looking at Blitz as he flew away.

"Blitz, wait up!" Spike kept running forward to try and catch him, but it was obvious he was about to fall over in exhaustion.

Luckily for him, Ginger stopped him. "Woah there little dragon. If your gonna even catch Blitz, you might want to catch your breath first." Ginger told Spike.

"Yeah... Your right." He said in between breathes. "Where was Blitz going anyway?"

"He went to the construction cite on the other side of Ponyville. The one closest to Sweet Apple Acres." She informed him.

"Got it... Thanks." As soon as Spike caught up enough breath, he started to run off again, but was picked up by a purplish magic.

"Spike, you can't just go running off to who knows where." Twilight scolded him as she placed Spike on her back.

"Sorry Twilight, but I saw Blitz. That pony over there told me that he flew off towards a construction cite that way." He said, pointing Twilight in the right direction.

"Okay, thanks Spike but next time, please wait up for me." Twilight told him. She turned to Ginger. "Thank you for the help." She said before running off after Blitz.

"No problem!" She yelled out after Twilight before going back to work.

* * *

**Blitz POV**

After a few minutes, I got back to the first cite and found the foreman. "Hey." I called out. He turned around and saw me. "Sorry it took so long, but I finally got the blueprints."

"Great. Thanks kid, we owe ya one." He said, taking the blueprints from me.

"If I had a gold bit for every time some pony told me that." I said, following him over.

"Yep, these are the right ones alright." He then started yelling out orders on what to do to the workers, who wasted no time in doing them. "You know, you did a good job kid. How'd you like to work for the construction crew?"

Wait a second, what? All I did was deliver blueprints and already this guy wanted me to work for him? Is he an idiot or something? He doesn't even know who I am, let alone know if I'm qualified or not. Heck, I don't even know if I want to work for a guy who would just hire random ponies off the street... But... I do kinda need someway to make money. That, and it's probably not a good idea to mooch off of my friends any more. And to add to it I do like building stuff, so it's right up my alley. "Alright, I'll do it. But just one question, why do you want me to work here anyway?" I asked. If he had a good enough reason, maybe he could prove he wasn't some idiot.

"Because. You obviously know a thing or two about it. Your reliable. And to top it all off, your a living multi tool with that tail of yours." He said, pointing to my tail.

I looked at my tail, and then back at him. I was really confused now about how he knew that. "Wait, how did you know my tail is made of metal?" I never told him about it, and unless my friends just told every single pony in Ponyville, no one else should've told him that either.

"I could tell that things made a metal from a mile away kid. It's actually crafted very well, made with some very sturdy metal as far as I can tell. Plus, if you look at it hard enough, it shines from the sunlight up there." He said, pointing out the obvious. I never really noticed that before... maybe I should get some dust or dirt or something to cover that up.

"So if you can move that tail of yours around, then you can use it as a hammer, or crowbar, or some tool like that." He pointed out again. Huh, never thought of that.

"Wow, thanks for the tip. So when do I start?" I ask. Maybe this forman wasn't as stupid as I thought. That, an he gave me some really good pointers about how to use my artificial tail.

"You can start tomorrow. Just come to the construction hall that's near the mayor's office, and we'll give you your tools and everything you'll need." He explaind to me.

"Wait. Isn't there some kind of paper work or something I need to fill out? Or an interview or something?" I asked. There had to be something I had to do along those lines.

"Oh yeah, there is one question. Have you ever been convicted of a felony?" He asked me with a serious look. Was that really it?

"Uh, no." I said simply. It was wierd that that was the only question he had to ask.

"You sure?" He took a step towards me, looking even more serious.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I didn't like that he was in my personal space, but tried to keep my cool.

"Are you absoutly sure? You've never been convicted of a felony?" He asked, jabbing me in the chest with his hoof once every word he said.

It made me mad and I looked him straight in the eye. "Yeah, but if you keep asking me then my answer might have to change." I said with the same serious face as he had.

He took in a deep breath and almost looked like he was furious, but after I just sat there and waited for my answer, he chuckled loudly. "That's the attitude were lookin for!"

Wait, this was just to see how I would react? Okay, this guy is smarter then I thought. Still, it made me crack a sarcastic joke as he was laughing. "What? Sarcastic and rude?" I asked sarcastically.

"No kid, hard working and tough! You made the cut! See you tomorrow kid!" He said as he turned back towards the construction cite.

"Huh, that was easy enough." I said as I turned around. Well, at least now I wasn't some hobo living in a friends barn. Now I was a hard working construction worker... That is living in a friends barn. Oh well, at least now all I gotta do now is focus on getting a better place.

"Blitz, there you are!" I looked over to my right and saw a few of my friends comin towards me. Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah, you guys were looking for me. What did you need?" I said walking towards them.

"Well, we wanted to help you find a job. I mean, since you live in Ponyville now it makes since you should have one. So me and the others have been looking everwhere for you to help you find a job." She explained.

"Oh, well that's great and all but-" Before I could tell her what I've been doing all day, I was interupted by the rest of my friends.

"There ya are Blitz! We've been lookin everywhere for ya!" I turned around and saw Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity coming over to all of us.

"Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, just in time! We were about to help Blitz find his own job." Twilight informed them.

"Listen, thanks for the offer but-" Anoyingly enough, I was interupted Again.

"Oh come now Blitz, you can't simply say no. Were all taking the time to help you." Rarity pleaded.

"I don't think you understand, I-" God I hate being interupted.

"Oh come on Blitz! It's not gonna kill you!" Rainbow Dash said, thinking I was trying to say no simply because I didn't want to.

"Now come on Blitz, we have a lot of places to show you! Oh, you could work at Sugarcube Corner with me, or the delivery Service, or help Rainbow Dash with Weather Patrol..." Pinkie Pie started listing off jobs I could get as fast as she could, going off towards some direction. All the others followed suit, leaving me to do nothing but follow myself.

* * *

**And that's the second part all written up! It was actually pretty easy to write, compared to the first part. I just hope you all liked it! Also, I'm glad I was able to put in the winner's OC. For the reviewer who won, feel free to tell me if I was off on the personality or anything. I want to make sure I can make Ginger Star as dead on as I can! Well, that's all I gotta say so see you all next chapter! Might take a while since I have Benchmarks at my school all this week, so sorry if the next chapter doesn't even get posted this week.**

**QotC: If you could have any job you wanted, regardless of what experiance or diploma you had, what would it be?**


	20. Fluttershy's Help (episode 1)

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't put up a chapter all week, but like I said last chapter, I had Benchmarks, and my parents would take my laptop if I fail any of them. So, I had to divert my time to studying, and then video games to keep me from going into some stressed out state. I had rented Bioshock Infinate. I won't spoil anything, but I will say this. The ending explains why exactly the games called Infinate. I was literally pacing around my gaming room, trying to unravel the whole ending. It took me two hours before I gave up talkin in circles. So, yeah if your into games like Bioshock, I beg you to try it. It's amazing!**

**Anyway, with me havin some free time now, I've written up this chapter and have already written up a few others, so the chapters should be coming in one day after another. Now with that all said, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP.**

* * *

As we all walked over in some random direction, I hung around the back. I didn't want to have to walk all around Ponyville looking for a job when I already had one. Not only that, but they wouldn't even let me tell them what was going on. Honestly, can't one of them actually calm down a little so I can tell them what's what?

"Are you okay Blitz?" I looked to my right and saw Fluttershy, looking concerned. I had been looking straight at the ground in deep thought, and the others were just boasting about how everything I could do in Ponyville was fun. They kept talking to me, but since they kept interupting each other about which job would be best, I never got a chance to talk about my own opinion.

"Yeah. It's just that I keep trying to tell all of them that before all of you found me, I had already gotten a job." I explained. The others were to much into deep debate to hear us. They each had a job in mind for me to take up.

"O-oh really? We had no idea. All of us came up with a job that we'd thought you'd like. Sorry we didn't let you tell us." Fluttershy apologized for all of them. Actually, she never interupted me, and if it came to her choice, she would probably let me tell them all what had happened.

"It's fine. I just wish I could go one sentence without being interupted. I hate that." I told her. She smiled at that a little. I guess she knows what it's like.

"Well, if you want I could try to help... What job did you find?" She asked.

"A job with the construction crew. They said I start tomorrow. But, how do we even get to tell them without them interupting us? I mean, they're so focused on trying to find me choosin one of the jobs they want, they won't let me explain" I asked. They were all trying to help, but they were going a little over the top about it all.

"Well, each of us are going to show you one place you can work. If you want, when I get a turn, I could say construction... What do you think?" She asked me with a polite smile. Wow, that was actually a good plan. I guess shyness has nothing to do with planning.

"Hey Blitz, here we are." I looked ahead and saw the market place. "Since we didn't know exactly what kind of job you liked, I thought that be should start with the basics." Twilight said as she gestured towards a bunch of booths that were selling random things. Mostly food, but some other stuff.

"Well, it's great and all," Before he told them the truth, he got a better idea. He decided to play it out for now, and tell them the truth when it was Fluttershy's turn to give her idea. "but I don't really like a job where you just stand behind a desk. It seems boring. Sorry." I said sincerly.

It wasn't really a lie, I mean, standing behind a booth desk all day did not appeal to me at all. I liked hands on stuff more then anything.

"Oh, there's much more then that here! You can also deliver stuff from one booth to another! That way, your able to move around instead of being stuck in one spot." Twilight noted.

"I don't know... I mean, delivering stuff isn't always that plesent. Ever heard of the fraze, 'Don't Shoot the Messenger'?" I asked.

"Well... I guess you have a point there. Besides, it wouldn't be a gurantee that you would even get a job delivering things." Twilight said in defeat. One down, a few more to go.

"Well then I guess it's my turn! Blitz, what do you think about working in weather control?!" Rainbow Dash asked, looking at me. "I mean, eventually I'll have to quit that job when I join the Wonderbolts, so there has to be some pony else who can at least be _almost_ as good as me." She boasted.

"Almost as good as you? Well, some pony is modest today." I said sarcastically. All of them, except Rainbow Dash laughed at my humor, but Rainbow Dash didn't find it that funny.

"What? You think your better then me?" Rainbow Dash challenged. As much as I wanted to stand my ground, now wasn't the time or place to do so.

So anyway, I had to find a way to say no. Luckily, it wasn't that hard. "No Rainbow Dash, I was kidding. Either way, it sounds cool, but I can't do it. Watch." I said, flying up to a normal rain cloud. I simply put my metal hoof inside the cloud and I immediatly felt the pain of it. I pulled my hoof out and it was sparking with electricity. Since I was able to store electricity and use it to be stronger, faster, and stuff like that, I was a living battery. Which did not go well with rain or any large amount of water. I then flew back down before it got worse. The twitching already started though.

"See? I can't be-" I twitched an I stopped talking from it. Enough water getting to me and I would be sparking like a plugged in hairdryer in a bathtub. "-cause water doesn't mix with-" *twitch* "-metal." I finished. Each twitch felt like pain that could've been as weak as an Indian Arm Burn, or as strong as a mini heart attack.

"You gonna be okay there partner? Yer all twitchy lookin." Applejack noted with concern.

"Yeah, I'm f-" *twitch* "-ine. Just need to get this water off me. One of the bad parts about being a cypony is that water can short circuit you, or just plain out make you twitch." I explained.

"Wow, that's not good. You can't even go out in the rain?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack got out a rag and tossed it to me, and I started clean off my hoof. The twitching immediatly slowed down once I was dryer.

"Well, I supose it's my turn." Rarity said. What job could she possibly have for me? "Please, right this way." She said as we all followed her to wherever she lead us.

* * *

When we finally got where she brought us, we were at her boutique.

"You see, I need help from time to time with my designing, and while Spike is a great help, he's not able to help all the time since Twilight needs his help." Okay, well this isn't a problem. I can already think of a few reasons not to take this job. Since she over reacts, I'll just go with a calm approach.

"Well... It's a good idea... But I think I should listen to the others and see what there ideas are first." I concluded.

"Oh come now, you don't have to be good at fashion to help me. I would just need help with getting supplies, which would be gems, or meterials like cloth or silk." She informed me. Okay, I really didn't want this job. I pictured me having to do something like this, and I could already feel my manlieness degrading from helping a fashion obsesser like Rarity. "Besides, I'm sure Spike would want some help assisting me." She concluded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Spike said a little heart broken. Well, what do we have here? I see a way to weasel out of this already.

"I don't know... I'm not a gem person either. Besides, I'm sure that since Spike has helped you so much, that even if he wouldn't be here as much as me, he would still be ten times more helpful." I said, weaseling my way out. It wasn't a lie, and I wasn't backing out since I just wanted to get my original job.

"Well, I suppose you do have a point... Alright, if you say so." Rarity finally gave up. The others were all racking there brains, since all the things they've learned about me apearently are affecting the jobs they thought of too. As they all were in deep thought or were lookin to the others to see who would come up with something else, Spike turned to me and mouthed, _Thank you._ I nodded slightly at him, welcoming him silently. I think I had a pretty good idea as to why he wanted to stay. Hehe, I finally had something to use against him now.

"Well," We all turned to Applejack, who spoke up next. "I don't think I'd be able to offer much. Sweet Apple Acres is always lookin for more hooves to help, but it doesn't seem like yer thing. You'd have to wake up pretty early for it." She said. Well, that was easier then I thought. She even made the excuse for me. Well, that was four out of six, but I think were about done here anyway.

At this point, I was quickly getting tired of making excuses. I could do it all day, don't get me wrong, but since I could stop this pointlessness anytime I wanted, I choose now. "What about you Fluttershy? Do you have an idea?" I asked. Everyone in the room turned to her.

"Well, j-just one really..." She said quietly since all the focus was on her. "P-please follow me every pony." She said even quieter, starting to lead us out of the boutique and towards the construction cite we all met up at.

* * *

When we finally got there, all of them saw that we were back at the construction cite.

"Construction?" They all asked. They didn't expect Fluttershy to suggest something like that.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." I said, trying to take the attention off of her. "Especially since I love building stuff."

"Yeah, you were around here earlier huh?" Twilight asked. "So, why don't you ask?"

"Ya sure? You guys don't have any other jobs you'd like me to turn down so I can show you all I already have a job and end all this?" I told them, also saying that they did all of that for nothing.

"Yeah, go right on ahead and... Wait, did you just say that you've been turning down all of our offers?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." I said simply. I looked at them all while they were taking all of this in, that is except for Fluttershy who walked up next to me.

3, 2, 1... "WHAT?!" Most of them yelled out. We had spent a long time walking from one side of Ponyville to the other and back again. Then, they explained their offers for no reason. Yeah, I'd say they all wanted to slap me for making them go through all of that for nothing. "Why would you make us parade all around Ponyville for no reason?" Twilight asked, ticked off.

"Well, at first I tried to tell all of you, but you insisted on it so much that I had no choice but to stay quiet. Fluttershy was the only one who listened to what I had to say, so she knew all along." I told them.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Rainbow Dash said. "You lied to us and made us all take you all around Ponyville when you could've just told us after we stopped to show you one of the jobs?" She asked, as mad as Twilight.

"Up, up, up. I never lied." I said with a sly smirk. As a few of them opend their mouths to object, I stopped them.

"I never said anything that was a lie. If anything, I just gave a lack of information. All the things I said that weaseled my way out of all of your choices, weren't lies either. I really do twitch up when I touch rain, I don't like being couped up in one place, and Spike is probably way better at any job Rarity would have. I simply never said that I had a job, so, no lies." I said, keeping my sly smirk.

"But, why didn't you tell us when you had the chance?" Twilight asked.

"Well... I thought it would make a few good laughs." I said with a chuckle. The others saw that it was ironic in a way and laughed with me.

"I didn't even see it coming!" Pinkie said, jumping out from behind me. "You got us good! You too Fluttershy!" She said, looking at Fluttershy.

"Oh, I just wanted to help Blitz, I didn't mean for it to be a joke...Sorry..." She said.

"It was just a harmless joke. Besides, I was technically being nice about it since you guys went through so much trouble just to help me. So, it would've been rude either way." I told all of them.

"Well, I guess we do owe you an apology. We should've listened to you in the first place instead of just pushing you into something." Twilight apologized for all of them.

"It's okay. Just please don't interupt me like again. Honestly, I can't stand it when that happens." I told her.

"Deal." She said. "By the way, since your part of the Ponyville Construction Crew now... that means that you can help build me a new podium for all of our elements in the library!" She put two and two together.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." I said with a shrug. It wouldn't kill me to do something nice like that.

"Oh, and could you help build me a safe or something for my gems? They keep getting stolen or something..." Spike said. As he talked I saw a piece of gem in his teeth and shook my head slightly.

"Sure, but I think I know why your gems are missing." I turned to the others. "Any other requests?"

They all jumped at the chance and kept talking over each other, telling me different ideas. Wow, this is going to be a regular thing now isn't it? I wonder if it's to late to take up Twilight's offer on the delivery job...

* * *

**Well, that wraps up the first episode! I plan on doing all of them like this. Intro chapter, main story chapter, and ending chapter. Tell me what you think because I plan on doing this for all of them. Also, I plan on making 5-12 episodes a 'season', all seasons with a season finale that will be longer then three chapters, and have big storylines in them. Each season finale bigger then the last! Tell me what you think! Or don't... Not really my choice whether you do or not... So yeah. Also, it might take the start of the next episode is Monday.**

**Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do before we end this chapter... PET PUPPIES! No JK, I mean QotC!**

**QotC: Do you weasel your way out of things? By weasel, I mean do you talk your way out of situations, but by not lying at all?**


	21. The Ponyville Retirement Home (episode2)

**Welcome back! Last episode, Blitz got a job, the others got wasted time, and a new pony was introduced! In this episode, I want to try to do something new. Anyone of you want to try what it is? Well, go on ahead! I gotta say though, I'm not sure if it'll be expected or not... Oh well, guess that'll just make the surprise better! Well, with that all said, let's begin!**

**But before I do, there is one thing I'd like to say: David, I accept your apology and would be glad to help you post a story. But it still stands, I don't know what your account name is and I can't reach you without that. Could you please send me a PM message so I can talk to you from there? Thank you, and I will now gladly take down that chapter from earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MLP except my own personal ideas, and Blitz as a character. Everything else in the story belongs to someone else!**

* * *

The day began as it usually did. I woke up, fell out of bed, used lightning to wake up, and just relaxed a little. My new job started around noon, and even I was wide awake by then. Once I got there I was introduced to most of the crew. I got my own equipment like a hard hat, a tool belt with, you guessed it, tools, and a... nickname.

_Young Bolt_. I facehooved at that, but they all liked it anyway. The Young part, since I was still one of the youngest ones on the whole crew, most of them being full-grown adults/stallions. The bolt part, because I was able to absorb lightning and my tail was in that shape. It wasn't really that bad a name, at least after you heard some of their horrible nicknames, but it was really just bad because it was so stupidly simple. Still, I guessed they could've given me a worse name like Young Spark or something.

As the day went on, I helped work on building a house. Another thing about how great this job was, it was never the same. Every building usually has a different design so it was different everyday.

As time went on, we got a break. At least, I thought I would have a simple break.

"Hello Blitz." I looked down and saw Fluttershy with a pack over her back. It looked full, and it had what looked like a checker board sticking out of it.

"Oh hey Fluttershy." I said, looking down at her from the top of the frame. I flew down and took off my hard hat. "What's up?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ponyville Retirement Home. You see, every month me and some of the girls always go to visit the elderly ponies there." She explained.

"That sounds pretty nice." I said and she smiled hopefully. "I'm not sure if I'd be allowed to go though."

Almost on que, the forepony came over to see me. "Hey Young Bolt. Good first day. Ya fit right in with the crew too!" The forepony complimented my work. I didn't even do that much, but since he's so easy to impress, and he makes it sound like I built a whole house single-handedly.

"Thanks Fore Hammer." That was his nickname. His nickname was stupid too. the way he came up with it was he had two hammers for his Cutie Mark, and he was the forepony. He made all of us address us by nicknames. Thought it would lighten the spirits or something.

"Hey, I was wondering. My friend here was asking if I could go with her to the Ponyville Retirement Home, and I was wondering if I could go early. If it's not too much trouble." I said.

"Sure ya can! Go ahead and take the day off! We already have a lot of hooves workin on the project, so if you have a good enough reason, your more than welcome to go!" He said with a friendly smile. Honestly, he is way to okay on stuff like this. Not that I'm complaining, but still.

"Great, thanks." I thanked him. He went off and I turned back to Fluttershy. "Guess I can. He's pretty liberal." I explained to her.

"Oh, that's good... Why did he call you Young Bolt? If you don't mind me asking that is" She asked with confusion.

"Every pony on the crew is forced to get a nickname." I said, hoping it would end there. I gestured to the forepony. "Forepony's orders." I explained.

When I looked back at Fluttershy, I could tell that she was holding back soft snickers. Great, if she of all ponies were snickering a the name, then I would never hear the end of it from the others.

"Can we just go?" I asked. She calmed down.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized. seeing I was a little upset by it all.

"It's fine. I would probably laugh if it was some pony else with the nickname. So go ahead and laugh. Just... Please don't tell any of the others. I wouldn't hear the end of it." I told her. If Spike or Rainbow Dash heard the name, they would never let me live it down.

"Alright. Well, follow me if you want Blitz. Were all meeting at the Ponyville Retirement Home." Fluttershy told me as she went off. I followed suit, leaving my tool belt on. I just kind of liked wearing it. That, and it had so many straps and buckles that it was annoying to take off when you had to take it off just a few minutes later.

* * *

When we got there, I saw that almost all the others were there already. "Hello every pony." Fluttershy greeted.

"Hi Fluttershy. Blitz, you came too?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, my boss is really liberal." I told them.

"Well that's good." Twilight said.

"Hey Twilight? What does liberal mean?" Spike asked, not sure what that word was.

"It means he's a little more relaxed about everything that goes on." Twilight told him.

"Got it." Spike said.

"So where's Applejack and Pinkie Pie? I thought that all of you came." I pointed out.

"Applejack had to stay on the farm for Applebucking season, and Pinkie Pie had to watch Pound and Carrot Cake." Rainbow Dash said, not looking to happy.

"Oh come on Rainbow Dash, lighten up. You need to at least try to enjoy their company." Twilight said.

"How? The elderly are always so boring, and most of them do nothing but sit around and take it easy all day." Rainbow Dash said, not wanting to be here at all. The only reason she did come was because Fluttershy had counted on her to come.

"Not always. My grandpa was always really cool. He drove on a motorcycle, and he liked to build stuff too." I told them. When they all looked at me funny, I knew why. "Motorcycles are like scooters, but can go around eighty miles per hour and go by themselves." I told them the simple explanation. Especially because if I said something like engines, or horsepower, then it would just end up being more confusing.

"Well, okay so a few elderly are cool but the rest always like to take things slow." She obviously didn't like that about them, and since she thought that speed was important about everything, she didn't find elderly that cool at all except for a few exceptions.

"Oh come on Rainbow Dash, you might like coming here." Fluttershy said as she walked inside, followed by the rest of us.

Twilight then went up to the receptionist. "Hello, were here to-"

"To meet the elderly. I know. You all always come around the beginning of the month." She stopped Twilight. She sounded nice and polite, but she looked like one of those stereotypical rude secretaries. She was chewing gum, filing her hoof, which confused me a little, and put down a magazine just before she interrupted us. I didn't know what to think of her at this point because she acted friendly, but seemed like one of those cranky receptionists that didn't want to do their job.

"Well, go on ahead. The usual ponies all of you like to see are waiting for you." She told us, gesturing towards an archway to the left of her.

We all walked through and saw them all. The elderly. There was a decent amount of them doing different things.

"Fluttershy dear, over here." We all turned and saw an elderly mare with a light yellow coat, and a dark blue mane and tail. She had a Cutie Mark that resembled a drama mask. One side happy, and the other side sad.

"Oh, Ms. Complisult." Fluttershy said with a smile as she went over to her. Why was she called Miss Complisult?

"It's so nice to see you Fluttershy. I thought you would just be hiding in your house like a groundhog seeing his shadow." She said. Okay, guess that's why.

"It's nice to see you too." Fluttershy said, ignoring the insult. "So what do you want to do today? I brought some games for us to play." She said.

"Oh how sweet, thank you." Complisult said with a weak smile. "What do you want to lose at first?" She said, keeping the weak smile.

As those two talked, the rest of us were wondering just how Fluttershy stood that.

"Twilight, Spike. Glad you could make it." We all turned to see a group of elderly ponies, each with the same book. "Did you bring your copy for book club?"

"Right here Mrs. Booklearn." Twilight said as she got out two books that looked just like the ones they all had. "Come on Spike." Twilight said as she went over.

"Coming Twilight." Spike said, following after her.

That just left me, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity to find some elderly to hang out with. And since I don't really have a group of ponies here to hang out with...

"I think I;m just going to go introduce myself to a few of the ponies in here. Bye guys." I said, starting to leave myself.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

With most of them already looking around and saying hi, that just left me and Rarity to find some pony to talk to. "Hey Rarity, who do you..." When I turned around to see her, she wasn't there anymore. "Rarity?"

I looked around and saw here standing next to two ponies that looked like twins. "That is such an exquisite pattern! You must tell me how you designed such a thing!" Rarity insisted. She was looking at the design that those two made from knitting.

"Oh, were so glad that some pony from your generation actually respects our design. You see, how we made it was..." And yawn. That seemed way to boring. Actually, everything about this place was boring! Why can't some elderly ponies be exciting and fun?

I sighed. I couldn't just run off and leave my friends here. That was wrong no matter how you looked at it. I looked around and saw an old, lonely very light blue pegasus rocking back and forth on a wheelchair. Well, he's pretty much the only one left. I walked over, seeing how there were signs everywhere saying: No flying, loud noises, and no strong magic besides levitation!

That was annoying in itself, but it made sense. When I finally did get there, I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "Hi. I'm Rainbow Dash." I said. I tried to sound friendly.

"I'm Jettison Jay" He said. Somehow, that name sounded familiar, but I shook it off. "And you don't have to sound happy to be here. Heck, I'm not even that happy to be here." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"What pegasus would like to stay here? Were not even allowed to fly. What's up with that?" I asked.

"Well, my brother doesn't mind." He said, gesturing to a brown pegasus, with an even browner leg. That was the same pegasus that Blitz was talking to. "He doesn't like flying anymore because he says it isn't that good on his leg anymore." He told me.

"Hs leg? What's wrong with his leg?" When I looked back at the brown pegasus, I saw that his leg was a little lighter than the rest of him.

"It's made of wood. I think he just says that so he can be lazy." Jettison Jay said.

I laughed a little at that. It was kind of ironic. Jettison then looked at me. "What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"That's my friend Blitz over there with him. His legs made of metal." After Jettison looked at Blitz, he laughed too.

"Well, guess my brother isn't alone on that topic anymore." He then sat back. "So, who are you?"

"Uh... I already told you. I'm Rainbow Dash." I told him. Did he forget already?

But he just chuckled at me. "No. I mean what do you like to do? Other than whatever all girls your age like to do." He clarified.

"Hey, I don't do any 'girl stuff'." I said a little mad, thinking he mean makeovers or something like that. He just chuckled even more at that "Anyway, I like to race. I'm so good at it, I'm the best flier in Equestria!" I told him boastfully, flying up a little and doing a backflip in mid-air.

"EHEM!" I turned around and saw the receptionist looking at me with a frown. I chuckled nervously a little and stopped flying.

As soon as the receptionist left, I heard Jettison Jay laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked, a little mad.

"You!" He laughed a little more and calmed himself down. "Now how can you be the best flier in Equestria, when that titles already been given out?" He asked me.

"W-what do you mean the titles already been given out?" I asked him, caught off guard by what he said. "The only other pegasus that ever had that title disappeared a long time ago. Like, twenty years ago!" I pointed out.

"Yes, but he isn't gone yet. I hear that he's still around somewhere." He told me with a smile. "But I forget... Who was that pony again?" He asked me, scratching his chin.

"Who was he? How could any pony forget who he was?! His name was Jet Jay, or JJ to his friends! He knew how to fly as fast as possible! Whether it was a racing track, or a dense forest, he never slowed down! He was able to fly anywhere, anytime, at any speed, against any pony, and win!" Rainbow Dash told the story. "Not only that, but he was the captain of the Wonderbolts!" I told him.

"Ah, yeah... I remember when that happened... I hear he made the Wonderbolts what they were today." Jettison told me, keeping a smile on his face, that only got bigger.

"Yep! And one day, I'm going to be in Elite Wonderbolts! Right up there with Jet Jay, Soarin, and Spitfire!" I said, getting hyped just talking about it.

he chuckled at me, happy to see my enthusiasm. "Glad to know you'll be joining us as one of the greats Rainbow Dash." He told me.

"I know! I can't wait until I..." I stopped and looked at him, who had a pleased smirk on his face as he let me figure it out. "Wait! Your... Jet Jay?" I asked him.

"Hehe... You better believe it little flyer." He told me. "Now, not so loud, no pony in here but my brother knows-"

"I didn't hear him as I yelled at the top of my lungs in shock. "Your Jet J-Mmhm!" He put his hoof in front of my mouth stopping me from finished my sentence.

"Shh! Don't give me away kid." He scolded me. "Come on. If you want to talk that loud let's go outside." He told me. I nodded as much as I could, his hoof still on my mouth. Slowly, he got up from his rocking chair. This was going to be so awesome!

* * *

**And that's the first part of the second Episode all written up! I hope you all enjoy it like you all enjoy the other chapters! Next chapter is tomorrow! Also as you all know, I'm trying something new with this chapter, so tell me what you think so far! I would really appreciate it! Even if it's criticism!**

**QotC: Do you think the elderly are actually pretty cool people? If so, why?**


	22. The Trainer Jet Jay (episode 2)

**Sup guys and girls! So far, I hope you all are enjoying the second episode! So as you all have seen from the last chapter, I plan on doing something different. You see, I think I'm getting to greedy with making stories that just follow Blitz's story. So, I've come up with an idea! How about I have a few episodes follow one of the other ponies? With Blitz still around of course. Well, let's see what all of you think of the idea, as this chapter, if you haven't guessed yet, will mainly follow Rainbow Dash. So let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP at all. Only the ideas, and Blitz**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

As I looked around, I sighed. I couldn't just run off and leave my friends here. That was wrong no matter how you looked at it. I looked around and saw a old lone very light blue pegasus rocking back and forth on a wheelchair. Well, he's pretty much the only one left. I walked over, seeing how there were signs everywhere saying: No flying, loud noises, and no strong magic besides levitation!

That was annoying in itself, but it made sense. When I finally did get there, I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "Hi. I'm Rainbow Dash." I said. I tried to sound friendly.

"I'm Jettison Jay" He said. Somehow, that name sounded familiar, but I shook it off. "And you don't have to sound happy to be here. Heck, I'm not even that happy to be here." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"What pegasus would like to stay here? Were not even allowed to fly. What's up with that?" I asked.

"Well, my brother doesn't mind." He said, gesturing to a brown pegasus, with an even browner leg. That was the same pegasus that Blitz was talking to. "He doesn't like flying anymore because he says it isn't that good on his leg anymore." He told me.

"Hs leg? What's wrong with his leg?" When I looked back at the brown pegasus, I saw that his leg was a little lighter than the rest of him.

"It's made of wood. I think he just says that so he can be lazy." Jettison Jay said.

I laughed a little at that. It was kind of ironic. Jettison then looked at me. "What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"That's my friend Blitz over there with him. His legs made of metal." After Jettison looked at Blitz, he laughed too.

"Well, guess my brother isn't alone on that topic anymore." He then sat back. "So, who are you?"

"Uh... I already told you. I'm Rainbow Dash." I told him. Did he forget already?

But he just chuckled at me. "No. I mean what do you like to do? Other than whatever all girls your age like to do." He clarified.

"Hey, I don't do any 'girl stuff'." I said a little mad, thinking he mean makeovers or something like that. He just chuckled even more at that "Anyway, I like to race. I'm so good at it, I'm the best flier in Equestria!" I told him boastfully, flying up a little and doing a backflip in mid-air.

"EHEM!" I turned around and saw the receptionist looking at me with a frown. I chuckled nervously a little and stopped flying.

As soon as the receptionist left, I heard Jettison Jay laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked, a little mad.

"You!" He laughed a little more and calmed himself down. "Now how can you be the best flier in Equestria, when that titles already been given out?" He asked me.

"W-what do you mean the titles already been given out?" I asked him, caught off guard by what he said. "The only other pegasus that ever had that title disappeared a long time ago. Like, ten years ago!" I pointed out.

"Yes, but he isn't gone yet. I hear that he's still around somewhere." He told me with a smile. "But I forget... Who was that pony again?" He asked me, scratching his chin.

"Who was he? How could any pony forget who he was?! His name was Jet Jay, or JJ to his friends! He knew how to fly as fast as possible! Whether it was a racing track, or a dense forest, he never slowed down! He was able to fly anywhere, anytime, at any speed, against any pony, and win!" Rainbow Dash told the story. "Not only that, but he was the captain of the Wonderbolts!" I told him.

"Ah, yeah... I remember when that happened... I hear he made the Wonderbolts what they were today." Jettison told me, keeping a smile on his face, that only got bigger.

"Yep! And one day, I'm going to be in Elite Wonderbolts! Right up there with Jet Jay, Soarin, and Spitfire!" I said, getting hyped just talking about it.

he chuckled at me, happy to see my enthusiasm. "Glad to know you'll be joining us as one of the greats Rainbow Dash." He told me.

"I know! I can't wait until I..." I stopped and looked at him, who had a pleased smirk on his face as he let me figure it out. "Wait! Your... Jet Jay?" I asked him.

"Hehe... You better believe it little flyer." He told me. "Now, not so loud, no pony in here but my brother knows-"

"I didn't hear him as I yelled at the top of my lungs in shock. "Your Jet J-Mmhm!" He put his hoof in front of my mouth stopping me from finished my sentence.

"Shh! Don't give me away kid." He scolded me. "Come on. If you want to talk that loud let's go outside." He told me. I nodded as much as I could, his hoof still on my mouth. Slowly, he got up from his rocking chair and stood up. He then started to make his way towards the exit. Finally, I can leave this place!

When the receptionist saw Jet Jay leaving, she stopped him. "And where do you think your going Mr. Jay?" She asked him calmly.

"Just out for a stroll with my new acquaintance here, Rainbow Dash." He said calmly.

As soon as she saw me, she sighed and sat back in defeat. "Alright fine. Just make sure you don't leave her side Mr. Jay." She warned him.

"Oh don't worry about that, I don't think I'll be able to." He said witha smile. He then headed out, with me following him.

* * *

When we did get outside, he took in a deep breath. "Ah, smell that fresh air! I thought I'd have to live with smelling the Retirement home for the rest of my life!" He then opened up his wings, stretching them a little.

"Hey Jet Jay?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"Please, call me JJ." He told me.

Even though I would never admit to it, even I had to squeal a little at that. The original best flier in all of Equestria was letting me call him something only his friends called him. "I thought you said you don't do 'girl stuff'." He said with a humorous smirk.

I cleared my throat calming down a little. "Hehe, sorry. It's just that you're the first best flier in Equestria!" I said, flying right next to him as I followed him to wherever he went. I got serious though. "But that's just it..." He looked towards me, hearing my seriousness. "Why did you quit the Wonderbolts all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"I knew the first pony that learned my secret would ask that..." He said looking back ahead, looking serious. "Well, let's just say that my grandson would've never joined the Wonderbolts if his grandpa was still on the team." He told me.

"Who's your grandson?" I asked. I never knew he had a grandson. And I definitely didn't know he had a grandson that was on the Wonderbolts.

"Soarin." He said. That made my jaw drop. I was speechless! How did no pony know that Soarin's grandpa was Jet Jay?!

"Woah!" Was all she could say. She tried to take some time to take that all in.

But to keep everything from bein quiet, Jet Jay spoke up. "So are you really as good as you say you are? I see you have the right attitude, but do you really have the right stuff? That's the real question." He said to me as we went towards a certain forest.

"Why are we going towards the Everfree Forest?" I asked, confused. I didn't doubt him or anything, but I was still confused.

"Because there is something there that I want to show you. Soarin never wanted my help. He was always to proud to take it. But you remind me of... well me. At least, when I was as old as you." He told me.

That made me smile in happiness. I was like Jet Jay? that was just pure awesomeness! "Wow! Thanks JJ!" I said calling him by his nickname. Man, this is so cool!

"Here we are." He stopped me in a small clearing that was a little ways into the forest. It was covered in leaves. "Think you can make a small tornado with some of your speed?" He asked me.

"No problem. Stand back." I said, getting ready. He did so and sat down, while I worked my flying skills! In almost no time at all, I made a small tornado just like he asked and the leaves started collecting.

"Good work! Now send it in that direction and just let it die down!" He instructed. I gave him a salute, obeying his order, and sent the tornado going in the direction. As it went on, I saw leaves being picked up all over the place. It wasn't strong enough to pick up a tree or anything, just the leaves and maybe move some animals that were just lying around, not bothering to get out-of-the-way of it.

When it died down, I looked back at Jet Jay, along with the clearing. With the leaves gone, I a track that led in the denser part of the forest, and looped back out. It was a track! "Woah! What is all this?" I asked.

"It's one of my own personal tracks." He told me calmly. "I always loved making my own hidden tracks to train on when I was younger, and each one helps to train you in some way." He explained.

"What did this one train you with?" I asked, landing next to him.

"Control, and awareness. The goal of this track is to go the whole track as fast as you can, without touching a single bit of wildlife. Not counting the ground." He told me. "Think you can beat my record?"

"Oh yeah!" I said, psyched. I couldn't wait to start.

He pulled a timer out of his pocket and smiled. "Then get ready, because I'm starting the timer in three..." I immediately got ready and on the starting point of the track, anxious to beat Jet Jay's record.

"Two..." I got my wings ready, looking straight at the track in front of me.

"One..." I took a deep breath, ready to start going.

"GO!" He yelled. I took off, gone in a matter of two seconds.

"Hehehe... She's almost just like me. Funny how the world works that way." He mused to himself as he waited for her to finish the lap.

* * *

As I flew through the forest, the trees and bushes were getting closer and closer to the track, barely giving me any room to fly through. I could see an easy path through all the branches, but those paths went in and out, making me have to swerve around just to get through. It would've taken even me a few minutes just to follow it instead of go through the branches.

I could see a smaller path that was harder to get through, but it was the faster way. I took that one. I swerved in an out, having to close my wings in mid-air just to avoid getting hit. I also had to do some barrel rolls, loops, sharp turns, and even go into a short run just to dodge the branches.

The path kept winding through the forest, with no sign of the track ending anywhere. Every turn or move I tried to make, lead to me either just barely avoiding the branches, or hitting a lot of them all at once.

With the branches hitting me and scratching up my wings, which made it harder for me to fly around the branches, but I eventually gave up on trying to get past the branches the hard way, and took the easy way, which was still really hard to fly through with my scratched up wings.

After what seemed like a whole minute, of trying to go around all the branches, I saw the end. Along the way, I hit a few more ends of the branches and some shrubs, but they didn't really slow me anymore then I already was.

Then, when I thought that I would never get out, I burst through the small space in between the trees that lead back to the opened area. I crossed the finish/starting line and caught my breath from all the tricks and moves I had to pull off just to try and avoid the branches. Did Jet Jay even have this much of a hard time getting through this?

"Well, well, well, your original time is a minute and forty-two seconds. Great time for your first run." He said as he made his way over to me.

"What do you mean original time?" I asked confused.

"How many branches and shrubs did you hit?" He asked, not answering my question.

"Uh... I don't know, a lot I guess." I answered. What did it matter though?

"Well it's a good thing those trees and bushes are taggers." He told me as I he looked me over.

I took a look at myself and saw a ton of leaves stuck to me. They were all from those trees I hit, and they looked like they were stuck to me from glue. "What's with all these leaves?" I asked.

"Well, those trees are different. I call em Tagger Trees. Every tree you hit, leaves exactly one sticky leaf to you per branch. And judging by all the leaves on you, I'm guessing you hit almost every branch on the path!" He said, laughing at me.

"Hey! That wasn't easy! Besides, you said so yourself, I got good time!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's not it. For each leaf that tags onto you, I add a second. So..." He started to pull leaves off of me. It hurt, but he still kept at it. I started to help pick the leaves off too.

When it was over he chuckled a little. "That's a lotta leaves. That's what's killing you." He explained to me. More like it's whats killing my wings. "Anyway, with all these leaves, your times..." He opened his mouth to say something, and I leaned in. He kept quiet for a few seconds and it started to tick me off. Was he trying to build suspense or something?

"...Zzz...Zzz...Zzzzzzzz..." Wait a second, he's asleep?! Come on!

"JET JAY!" I yelled, trying to wake him up.

"AHH, TAPIOCA PUDDING!" He said, finally waking up. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked, looking around

"Jet Jay, what did I get on my time?!" I asked, reminding him what we were doing.

"Wha, OH! Yeah, now I remember." I looked at him, anxious for him to hurry and answer my question. "With your time, and all the branches you hit, you got three minutes and twelve seconds."

"How did I get that bad a time?" I asked. How do I go from a minute and forty-two, to three minutes and twelve seconds?

"You hit a lot of branches." He said simply. "Still, you didn't take the easy way, so I knew that was going to happen. It's still not bad though." He assured me.

"Not bad? What did you get the first time you went on the track?" I asked him.

"Let's see... What was that time again?" He asked himself, scratching his head for an answer. After a few more seconds, he finally answered. "Oh yeah. It was two minutes and seven seconds." He told me.

"But that's almost two minutes off my time! How is my record any good?!" I asked. I wasn't even close, so how did that help anything?

"Because, Soarin's first time was three minutes, forty-eight seconds." He told me with a smile.

I...I beat Soarin's own record?! Woah! Does that mean I'm even better than an actual Wonderbolt?! AWESOME!

"YES!" I said, doing a backflip in the air. "I'm as great as a Wonderbolt! This is so cool!" I can't believe it, my record was greater than Soarin's! Just goes to show, I SHOULD be a Wonderbolt right now huh?!

"Well, you have the right attitude, but you still need to pace yourself. Wonderbolts are supposed to be level-headed and patient, not Headstrong and to quick to judge." He told me.

"I'm not that headstrong!" I defended. I wasn't that headstrong!

"I don't know... When I first saw you, you seemed to think that spending the day with an elder pony would be boring and 'un-cool' as you younger foal say now a days. I think you came to that conclusion to fast." He said.

I sighed. He was right, I thought this was going to be totally boring! I mean, I never did expect that the legend, Jet Jay, that disappeared out of no where would be at the Ponyville Nursing home!

"Yeah, your right about that one. I guess I shouldn't have been so quick to judge." I admitted.

He chuckled a little at me. "Hey, sometimes it's better to slow down and look at what's ahead, then face things head on without a second thought."

That made me look at him. That's how any pony can get through the track!

"You know kid," I looked up at him, wondering what he had to say. "you seem alright. You still remind me of me when I was younger. But you still got a lot to learn if you ever want to be a Wonderbolt." I stayed silent, waiting for him to finish. "And I have no doubt you'll get there one of these days." He said to me with a smile.

From what he said, I squeled a little at. I couldn't hold it in from that. No matter how much I hated doing that, I just couldn't help it. I mean, THE Jet Jay just said that he knows I'm going to be a Wonderbolt! How was I supposed to react to that?!

He simply laughed at me from that. "Come on kid, we need to get back. That receptionist will have my hide if were out to long." He said, starting to turn around so he could go back to the Retirement home.

"What already?! But what about the track?!" I didn't want to leave now! Jet Jay was the original best flier in Equestria!

"Calm down kid." He told me as he started heading back to the retirement home. "No need to get mad."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm gone forever. You can come with your friends and say hi every time you visit. Plus, if you keep quiet about me being in Ponyville, hows about I let you use my training track?"

"Woah, really?! That's so awesome, thanks!" I said, so excited. I can't believe I'm going to use a track that Jet Jay trained on! This is so cool!

"Don't mention it kid. Just remember our deal, and I'll be glad to let you take care of one of my tracks." He told me as we walked out of the forest.

"Wait, you have other tracks? Where are they?" I asked, curious. It's not like I was going to let this opportunity fly by me!

"That's for me to know, and for you to discover." He told me, making me groan in annoyance. Still, it'll would be pretty sweet when I find one. "Now let's hurry back to the retirement home. It's apple oatmeal day and I'd sooner choke on hay then let Complisult get in front of me. The cater mares do not take her lip, and it takes forever until they give up on trying to argue with her." He told me.

I laugh a little at that. He might be old, but he is defiantly the same Jet Jay he was before he disappeared. I guess I did under-estimate how cool elder ponies are.

* * *

When we got back, I saw my friends standing in the reception area, waiting for me.

"There you are Rainbow Dash. Where did you two go?" Twilight asked me.

"We-" As soon as I spoke up, Jet Jay interrupted.

"She talked me in to taking a walk around Ponyville. It was better than I thought." He started to walk to the retirement cafeteria. "Now if you younger ponies don't ming, I got to get me some oatmeal." With that, he left.

"So Rainbow Dash, do you think you might want to come again sometime?" Fluttershy asked me.

I thought for a second and shrugged, keeping my promise to Jet Jay a secret. "Why not? Besides, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Thank you Rainbow Dash." She said.

"No problem." I told them. "So, what about you guys?" I asked, trying to get every pony's eyes off of me.

"Well, my book club..." Twilight started explaining what she did, and the rest followed. They all thought that they had the 'most interesting time', but I knew that none of what they did would even compare to how my day went. They might not ever find out, but hey, I knew and that was enough for me!

* * *

**And there it is, the second episode! I know, it's not that great and it was only two chapters instead of three, but I felt that if I did make it three chapters it would've died out quickly. Anyway, this is also the first time trying to focus on a character that isn't Blitz, or revolving around a story that doesn't includes him. I think from now on, I'm going to make sure Blitz is included in the story as a supporting character at least, because that's where all the roots that makes me want to do this story is. Either way, tell me what you think of the episode in the reviews. Because I know this could have been written better, I just couldn't find out how.**

**Hope you enjoyed it none the less, and I'll see you all when the next episode starts up! Bye for now!**

**QotC: Do you think volunteering at a nursing/retirement home is better than people think?**


	23. Return of the twins! (Episode 3)

**What's up! Welcome to the third episode of my own stories season! I wasn't really that satisfied with writing that last episode, so I think I'll just stick to writing most stories that have something to do with my OC. I'll still write some stories that are from others POV most of the time, but the whole plot will still revolve around Blitz. If you guys have any other ideas, feel free to tell me. No idea is a bad one!**

**Also I wanted to ask a community question. This doesn't replace the QotC, but I still want to have it answered by you all if I can.**

**Should I give shoutouts to some readers who leaves a review? Please tell me what you think about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP... I know, big shocker huh?**

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

_Oh, this day could not start out better! The new shipment of books came in today, and several of them have advanced spells I haven't even seen before! Princess Celestia will be so proud when she hears that I've learned so many advanced spells!_

As I took in all of the new books that were being delivered, I couldn't believe it! There were so many different kinds of books that were brought in, and the new selection is sure to bring in more ponies! Could this day get any better?!

"Hey Twilight, here's the last of them!" Spike said, bringing in more books than he could carry. I gladly took half of them, but when I tried to get more Spike assured me that he had it taken care of.

"Thanks Spike, I know you wanted to help Rarity out today, but I really needed your help with this." I thanked him as he set the last of the books down with the rest of them.

"No problem Twilight. I just wish that the delivery mare would watch where she was landing. She nearly crashed in to me several times!" He said annoyingly. He knew he couldn't really blam Ditzy Doo, but he still felt the need to mention it.

"Oh well, all the books were delivered. And on time too. Now all we have to do is organize them." I said as I went over to start.

"Uh Twilight? I was actually wondering if it would be okay to go ahead an go to Rarity's now." Spike told me, really wanting to go. Somethings never change I guess.

"Well... okay fine. Besides, it'll give me the chance to see what exactly all these books are about myself." I said. It would take longer, but I don't mind.

"Great, thanks Twilight!" Spike said as he rushed for the door.

Bad news for him though, as soon as he got to the door, it flew open with Applejack on the other side. She opened it so strongly that it made some of the books that were stacked up, fall to the ground.

"Twilight, we gotta problem! Those no good Flim Flam brothers are at it again!" Applejack said angrily.

"What?! There after Sweet Apple Acres again?! Didn't they learn there lesson last time?!" I asked as I went to the door.

"Not Sweet Apple Acres! This time, their after the Ponyville Construction Crew! Come on, we gotta high tail it there and stop em!" Applejack told me. She then ran off, expecting us to follow.

Spike then fell out from behind the door, getting hit from the door because of Applejack's urgent news. "Ow..." He said dizzily.

"Come on Spike, there's no time to fool around! We need to get to follow Applejack to the construction cite. Because if The Flim Flam brothers are really after the Construction Crew, then that means Blitz might be caught in the whole situation!" I reminded him of the situation.

"I wasn't trying to be lazy Twilight." Spike defended as he got up and jumped up on my back, riding on me to the construction cite.

* * *

When we got there, we saw that the two twin brothers had yet another one of their machines, but it was different from there apple cider making machine. It was more simple looking on the outside. It looked more like an upside down drill, and at the bottom of the machine was a stand that had a blueprint under an odd-looking light. Around the top were retractable arms that were picking up tools, wood, and nails and working on a nearly finished building.

"So as you can see folks, the The Excellent Qualified Self-Running Builderizer 2000 is seven times more efficient than any lousy Construction Crew! No matter how many hooves are in said crew!" Flam said to every pony that was watching.

"Not you two again!" Apple Bloom said out loud. Applejack put her hoof over Apple Bloom's mouth, but it was to late.

"Ah if it isn't our old rivals, the Sweet Apple Acres family. Pleasure to meet you again!" Flim said to them with a confident smile.

"Why're you two back in Ponyville?! You agreed that if you two lost the bet, then you'd be out of here fer good!" Applejack reminded them.

"But we didn't lose! In fact, if we recall we made many more barrels of cider then your family and friends made within an hour. We won, but honorably let your family stay in business. So, we are still allowed to come and go as we please." Flam said.

"Then how about you get going?" We all turned to see Blitz coming over to the Apple sisters and the Flim Flam twins.

* * *

**Blitz POV**

I was mad to say the least. 'Lousy Construction Workers'? These two didn't know hard workers when they saw them.

"You must be one of the Construction workers that were slowly working on this building. Luckily for you, we helped you all finish the job. No need to thank us." Flim said. That just made me, along with the rest of the construction crew madder.

"Your right, no need to thank you. Especially when no on asked for your lazy help." I snapped at them. I wasn't about to let these two go down without standing up to my crew.

"Lazy? Well young lad, I think that's quite the opposite! We took time out of our busy schedule to-" I cut him off before he could say what I knew he was going to say.

"Press a few buttons and do nothing as you gloat about trying to steal hard working ponies jobs." I finished. From saying that, I heard some of the ponies in the audience 'ooo'ing about what I said. I knew how to talk them down without going to far. I was the king of finding a way to weasel out of situations. If he got a chance to stretch the truth, then I might not have much to say.

He and his twin just chuckled as they put their full attention on me. Mustache spoke up first. "You know, you remind us of... well, us! A young go getter, climbing the ladder of efficiency."

"Yeah, I guess so. That is if I was a wimp that hid behind machines." I sneered. I was already part machine, and most of the watching ponies that I knew understood that.

Sadly, so did they. They just chuckled some more. "I think I recall something about you. You must be that new cypony we've heard so much about!" Flim said.

"How did you-" "We're travelling entrepeneurs lad! We hear news all across Equestria! You've been brought up quite a few times, especially to ponies like us that appreciate the new generation of technology!" Mustache boated.

"Well, if me of all ponies are complaining about your creations, then it must be faulty." I told them, working that bit of information to my advantage.

"Yeah, yer machines do nothin but cause trouble! Or did y'all ferget about your apple cider makin do-hickey?!" Applejack said, coming over to my side in defence.

"Our Apple Cider 'do-hickey' as you call it missy, would've been a complete success if we simply acted more careful about it." Flam defended.

"Yeah right! We would've creamed you either way!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over and landed near me and Applejack.

"That remains as a matter of opinion." Flim said. "We'll never know for sure."

"It doesn't really make sense though..." I said, thinking out loud.

"What doesn't Blitz?" Twilight asked as she and Spike, who was walking next to her now, walked over.

"If what all of you are saying is true, why are they so in to Apple Cider making, and now they're charging in to facing a whole construction team now?" I asked to every pony that was around me.

"Well that lad-" "It's Blitz, not lad." I interrupted. "How would you like it if I called you mustache, mustache?" I asked Flam, who had called me lad for a total of to many times.

He growled a little at that name, but got the point. "Fine. Well that sir is a very excellent question." I didn't really like being called 'sir' either because of personal reasons, but at this point anything was better than hearing their obnoxious voices call me lad for the umpteenth time.

"You see, we thought that we had our talent in just apple cider. But as it turns out, we have a wider horizon then just that. We can build machines that can do ponies jobs more efficiently, and there for, provides more free time for ponies to enjoy themselves. This way, every pony can enjoy the fruits of our labor." Flim added.

"I don't think this thing does anything more efficently. If anything, it's just a burden. By building this, your putting a lot of ponies out of their jobs." I showed them. The workers were just standing idly by, not sure what to do.

"Yes, but now they can do something else our machine can't do, thus making it easier for every pony when they find new jobs. Besides, as it still stands, this way is better!" Mustache announced. Every pony in the crowd gave them judgemental looks, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah right! I bet just some a the Constructionin' Crew, can be better than yer machine!" Apple Bloom said, coming over to me, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Twilight's corner of the argument. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy joined our side too, all of us staring down the twins with me at the front of most of the group and Apple Bloom right in front of me, standing up for us by making it worse.

"Now Apple Bloom, you know what happened last time ya tried to stand up to these two varmits. We almost lost Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack reminded her as she brought her behind me.

"I think the little lady's on to something! How's about a challenge, sir?" Flam asked me.

"There will be no such challenge." The mayor said, stepping in between the groups. "You may have found a loop-hole in to coming back here, but there is no way were letting you try and get the best of Ponyville's kind nature." Wow, she's actually helping with a pressing issue? What reality of Equestria am I in again?

"Besides, our local Construction Crew is second best, next to Canterlot's." The whole crew, including me, smiled confidently at that.

"Sadly, not the best against us. We our an up and coming industry, and we rival even Canterlot's CC! We can probably work faster with better quality, and more efficiency!" Flim boasted again. "Besides, we don't even need a spineless mayor to run our ideas by." Oh, that isn't going to run by the mayor well, is it?

The mayor, took a step back. She was never insulted about her work. And apparently, it didn't go well with her at all. "You want to have a challenge? Fine!" She turned around and looked for the closest Construction Worker. In this case, me. "You! You manage the challenge on your side! I'm putting my trust in you! And whatever you do, do not let these two win!"

And with that, she left in a huff. I stood there, jaw-dropped. What. Just. Happened? "Well, I guess we'll begin. Both sides get to say two rules." Flim said.

"Fine." I said, getting my composure back together. If I'm going to be forced into this, then that means I gotta get my head in the game.

"Great! First rule, only five workers on each team. Since we have five arms, that means you and four of the other Construction Crew members will face off." Flam told me.

"Second rule," I started. "this challenge is about who can build the best building in the shortest amount of time. So no time limit." I said.

"Third rule," Flim began. "No substitutions."

"Final rule," I said. I thought of something that would help us, and all I could come up with was "Me and my team picks the blueprints."

"And those are the rules folks!" They both said simultaneously to every pony watching.

"Now if we win, we become the new mayors of Ponyville." Flam said to all of us.

"What?!" Most of us yelled out.

"Why would we say yes to that?!" I asked them. Do they share one brain or something?!

"You don't have a choice, lad." Flam said 'lad' just to get on my nerves. "Your mayor already said yes."

I groaned in annoyance. "Fine. And if we win, then you two aren't allowed one hoof in Ponyville ever again."

"Deal. First thing tomorrow, the competition starts. Be ready by then, if you even want to have a sliver of a chance to win." They reminded me. They then sat back and waited for me

"Blitz, what are you going to do?" Twilight asked me. They were all in shock along with me by what the mayor had agreed to, and the fact that I had to clean up the mess.

Wasting no time, I turned around and faced the rest of the crew. "Okay, who wants to volunteer?" I asked. I had to start somewhere.

Sadly, all of them took a step back. They didn't want to be shown up by the Flim Flam twin's machine. And even worse, the only one who didn't step back, tripped forward somehow.

"Well, there's your first volunteer!" Flim said. As the pony in question tried to get up, he tripped forward even more. The brothers laughed at that, and he got up again. This time staying up.

"I'm good. Really, I don't think I should volunteer." Jumpy J said as he rubbed his head, which he hit on the ground twice now.

"To late. No substitutions remember?" Flam said. They both laughed as Jumpy J hung his head in shame and tried to go back over to the line.

"Any pony else?" I asked kind of desperately. Just me an Jumpy J against that machine? No offense to him, but Jumpy J is just going to make things harder for us.

"I'll step up." We all turned and saw Ginger Star step forward. I was kind of ticked at her. She boasted to me about how they never gave her an embarrassing nickname, while I got something humiliating.

"Thank you." I said. At least now there was a construction worker who was able to help more than mess stuff up. Again, no offense to Jumpy.

"I'm helpin too." I turned and saw Applejack volunteer.

"Sorry missy, but only members of the construction crew can volunteer." Flam reminded.

"Actually, I am part of tha crew. I volunteer to help whenever they need it." She explained to them.

"It's true! She does." Fore Hammer said, glad that there was four of us now.

"Err..." Flim growled slightly. He cleared his throat an calmed himself down quickly. "Not a problem, it won't matter anyway. Now, pick your last volunteer!"

"Come on every pony! One of you have to want to help out here!" I said to them all. After none of them stepped up, I got an idea. "Hey Fore Hamer, can you help out?"

He couldn't say no to that. It would make him look like a wuss if he tried to weasel his way out. And with him being the fore pony, that would not be good at all for him.

Luckily, he saw this and sighed as he stepped forward. "Alright fine, I'll help. But this is on your head if we lose Blitz." He called me by my actual name. That proved that he was serious.

"Well, it seems you have your team. Good luck now! You'll need it!" They all laughed as they jumped on their machine, which was mobile. As they drove off, they drove past me an my friends. And as they did, some blueish smoke puffed out of the muffler and me, Applejack, and my other friends too. We got caught in it since we were right beside the machine.

"That was a cheap move." I said angrily as I waved away the smoke with my hoof.

"Those two have gotta learn their lesson sooner or later." Applejack agreed.

"Either way, let's get ready. Were not gonna beat that machine of theirs just by standing around." I said. The other four agreed, as did my friends. Sadly they all knew that they had no way to help because of the rules, so they were just here for moral support.

I then looked at my team, and we started planning. We just had to make sure that we were ready for the challenge, and everything would be just fine... At least, I hope it will.

* * *

**And thus starts episode three! Tell me what you all thought of the chapter! Was it good, bad, decent? Only you can tell! So until next time, have a great day and I'll see you all on the next chapter tomorrow!**

**QotC: Which, if either, of the twins do you like best? Mustache, or Nostache? REVIEW!**


	24. Jokes and Fine Print (Episode 3)

**Welcome back! I actually don't have much to say this time around, so I'll make it quick.**

**Lately, I've found a few internet sites that might help me with my writing by learning just how the mane six think in a way. Of course, I just found it and I'm not sure how effective it is just yet, so I won't tell you all because I think it would just get mixed results. Guess we'll have to see if it works based on whether or not my writing on the original characters gets better. If any of you want to know the website I'm looking at, then simply PM me. I'd be glad to help direct you to the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about MLP or anything else mentioned in the story. The only thing from this I do own is the story plot and Blitz himself.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

As I woke up the next morning, my throat felt scratchy and I had a light bump on my head. I didn't really care though since I was awake enough to remember that we all had to gather up to face Flim and Flam first thing in the morning. I quickly got up, scupped up my helmet and put it on, then got on my toolbelt. I then flew out the window, flying off towards the cite.

When I did get there, I saw the others. Only... Fore Hammer was the only one who was perfectly fine.

I landed and saw Jumpy J's head bandaged up. "What happend to you?! And Ginger, not you too!" I said with a rhyme as I saw Jumpy J and Ginger Star's heads bandaged up.

"Jumpy, do you want to explain? Or should I explain while teaching you another lesson?" Ginger asked, looking very mad.

"Okay, okay!" Jumpy looked to me quickly, then held his head because he moved to quickly with his injury. "Well, after you told Ginger to watch me to make sure I didn't get scared into a coma or anything, I took a walk around Ponyville. Then a pegasus fell from the sky came and landed right in front of me. It really freaked me out, and I tried to run the other way, but-" Before he could explain any further, Ginger interuppted him.

"He ran into a wall with me right behind him, and a bunch of potted plants pelted us. Doc said we should stay away from doing anything to dangerous." Ginger summed up.

"Well that's just great! Oh how I hate fate!" I rhymed again.

"Blitz, this is no time for rhyming!" Fore Hammer told me.

"I can not stop my infernal rhyming, cause it comes to me just like all this bad timing!" I rhymed once again. What was going on anyway?!

"Blitz!" I turned around and saw most of my friends running over. Key word most. But... All of them looked wierd somehow. All except for Fluttershy though.

"What happened to you guys? All of these changes are taking me by surprise." I groaned as I stomped on the ground, angry that I couldn't stop rhyming.

"It's the affects of Poisonous Joke!" Twilight told me. He horn had spots on it and it looked... deflated.

"Poisonous Joke? But how could that... ERR, it was the smoke!" I rhymed, realizing what happened to us.

"We need to find Applejack, and soon!" Twilight told me. "Poisonous Joke makes her tiny!"

"Applejack is small? Well that's no good at all..." I said, trying to think of where she would be. While I was, I felt something that felt like my hair getting pulled or something. But I just ignored it for now.

"The Poisonous Joke must have affected how you talk. Your rhyming just like Zecora." She said.

"Mhm! Im Melmy moom moo!" Pinkie Pie tried to tell me something, but her tongue was swelling and covered in spots.

"Pinkie's right. At least it didn't do much to you! Look at me!" I turned to see Rarity acting dramatic about her... ahem... hairy, situation.

From behind us we could hear laughter. Which was coming from two certain twins. "Oh my brother, look at what's happened!" Flim said.

"Laugh while you can, cause I still have a plan." I rhymed to them calmly. Even though it was just me and the fore pony, we still had a chance... Right?

"Is that so lad?" Flam asked me. You know, I'm getting real tired of that.

"Well actually yes, and what it is I'd like to see you guess... Mustache." I told him.

"Quit calling me Mustache!" Flam yelled out, obviously losing his cool. He was steaming at it, and it was definatly a name he hated. Good. Maybe a little anger would be helpful.

"Calm down brother, he's only trying to annoy you." Flim tried to calm him down, knowing that one of them angry wouldn't help. "Anyway, so is your team ready sir? Because I see that most of them are in no condition to do so! Not only that, but the Sweet Apple Acres missy hasn't even gotten here yet." Flim boasted.

As much as I hated it, he was right. I only had Fore Hammer left to help me, and that's probably not enough. That, and for some reason my head felt like it was getting pounded or something. I must be getting a headache or something.

"I think we can still win, so let's just hurry and begin." I then went over to Fore Hammer. "Fore Hammer I really hope you are ready. 'Cause Ponyville's counting on us so we need to start already."

What I didn't know was that Fore Hammer was already really nervous. And me saying how it was up to us did not help at all. With being so scared of letting every pony down, he was freaking out inside. Because of that, he couldn't take it and very wimpingly... passed out.

I face hoofed at that. I mean really?! He's the fore pony of the Construction Crew and he can't stand up for us? Now what do I do, it's just me against a machine! I feel like that old riddle thing where it was a railroad worker versus that railroad track layer. What was that guys name again... Whatever, it still stands that it's just me.

Meanwhile, while I tried to think of some nursury rhyme, the two annoying barber shop twins were laughing at my bad luck. "Well it seems like your the only one left lad!" Flam said, rubbing it in my face. Okay, as of right now, I declare war on all entrepenuers that are dressed up as barbers and have bushy mustaches.

That's when my friends came over to my side to defend me. Also to speak for me because they could tell I hated the fact that I was makin a rhyme every time... Wait, is it starting to affect the way I think now?!

"You can't go against Blitz when he's by himself! It wouldn't be fair!" Twilight said to them

"Actually, it's just the oppisite!" Flim said. "If you will all recall, we said there is no substitutions. Which includes whether or not your group is injured or not."

"As you recall," I started to speak up. I knew I would end up saying some kind of rhyme, but I didn't care at this point. "you sabatoged us all!" I rhymed.

"Sabatoge? Why would we do that?" Flam asked, doing a decent job at lying. It didn't matter though because all any pony would have to do is look at one of us and see what happened.

"Why? Because we all know that you would've lost to w-w-w-woah!" As Rainbow tried to speak up, her wings acted up and she went flyin out of control. She then flew face first in to a wall. Me, along with most of the crowd around us went 'oooooooo' from the sound she made as she hit the wall. All of us could tell that it was NOT a soft landing at all.

That's when the twins huddled up to talk about a plan. I probably would've taken it more seriously if they weren't dressed like 80's barbers. Once they looked back at our group, they had confident smirks on their faces. I knew this wasn't good because if any Con Artist, thief, or cheaters had a confident look, then they were a force to be reckoned with. I learned that from being bullied by that sort of group of people. That's when I got on my guard.

"Well, whether the smoke was intentional or not, we will never know. Still, the bet was supposed to take place today." Flim said to us. Great, they were going to lawyer mode their way to victory. "And since the metal lad's team is in no condition to go on, we win by default."

"What?!" A choir of ponies asked angrily. Most being the Con. Crew and the the crowd that just plain hated the two. While they all started talking over each other like a riot, I thought to myself. With me rhyming so much, I couldn't easily weasel my way out of this. Weaseling required you to choose your words very carefully, and with me not knowing what the heck I would say with my rhyming problem, I couldn't chance it.

"They are right, this is a challenge I can not fight." I admitted defeat. I couldn't beat them. Not like this anyway. I should've just taken them on the minute we made the bet. With time, they took us out with some divide and conquor.

"But Blitz..." Twilight tried to talk me out of it, but she couldn't think of anything. Even she couldn't think of a way to fix this mess.

"Then that means that you forfiet! Making us win!" Flim said. They both then used their magic and made mayor sashes form around them. They then smirked at me. "Now as the mayors of Ponyville, we suspend Blitz from the town of Ponyville!"

"What?!" I said, angry. It was only one word and thank Celestia I didn't turn that into a rhyme.

"Don't worry, we'll give you another go to try and beat us. But until then, we suspend you from Ponyville!" Flam repeated for Flim.

"You can't just go an dismiss! Not like this!" I told them. It was messed up what they were doing.

"So sorry lad! But our word is now law in Ponyville!" Flam said. He then got his magic ready and pointed it at me. He sent a magnetic wave towards me, and I was being pushed backwards.

I didn't let that happen though. With my metal leg, I punched the ground, digging my hoof in it. "I am not leaving! Doing this is just deceiving!" I yelled at them.

"Don't worry lad! We will let you come back when you think that your team is good enough to challenge us again! Until then... Happy travels!" Flim said. He then used the same megnetic wave spell on me. Both of their combined magic was to much and it sent me flying far away, from the middle of Ponyville all the way to Everfree Forest.

"Now that that's all taken care of," Flim turned to the crowd, who were speechless. "we believe it's time for a few changes to be made around here." They all had no way to object, with them being the mayors now. All they could do was listen to the changes that the twins were making.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I came in fast towards the ground, still spinning an flying out of control way to fast to catch myself in the air. Luckily, I fell inside a tree, which broke my fall.

Woah that was close. I was almost to-AAAST!" I finished as the branch I was standing on, broke right underneath me. I then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." I said grogily as I got up. I noticed that my helmet had fallen off on the way down, but that was the least of my problems. That fall hurt more then almost anything.

"Finally, I'm outta there!" I heard a southern accent say from... on top of me.

"Huh, who was that? Speak your name instead of chit-chat!" I asked as I slowly got up and looked around.

"Blitz, it's me! Applejack!" I heard the voice say.

I looked around a little more then thought out-loud to myself. "Ooooookay... Either I'm schizophrenic, or that voice is truly authentic! Applejack that you, and if not then who?" I asked out loud, glad that someone was looking for me. And if I was really crazy, then at least I could just blaim the Poisonous Joke.

"It's Applejack! I'm on yer head!" To see if I wasn't crazy, I put my left hoof next to the top of my head for her to jump on. As soon as I heard something land on my metal hoof, I looked and saw Applejack was really there!

"It is true! But... I guess your stuck in this mess too..." I rhymed to her sadly.

"Aw, don't worry bout it Blitz. All we gotta do is find a way to beat those two slippery varmits!" Applejack told us.

"Well I'm afraid that until that time, we'll have to wonder the forest as munchkin and rhyme." I said as I brought my hoof back up to my head. I felt her land on my head a second or two later.

"Alright fine! Just don't be callin me munchkin! It's bad enough I have ta hear Spike call me 'Appleteeny'." I snickered at that, trying to keep from laughing my head off at that.

Sadly, she didn't think it was that funny. To make me stop, she kicked my metal ear as hard as she could with her hind legs. It hurt, but something else happened too. Something that just amazed, confused, and even startled me.

Music started playing.

**_Crazy, but that's how it goes. _**

**_Millions of people, living as foes._**

**_Maybe, it's not too late._**

**_To learn how to love, and forget how to hate_**

I just stayed quiet as I listened to Crazy Train play in my head. Literally! What was going on?! Applejack stayed quiet too, and after the next two lines of the song, she kicked it again, making the music stop, and making my headache get slightly worse.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Applejack asked.

"Uh..." Was all I could say. I didn't know! Heck, I just found out that my ear plays music too!

"Guessin you didn't know that did you..." Applejack asked me as she looked back at my ear.

"No." I said simply. I could get used to giving one word answers. I'd sound dumb, but at least I wouldn't be rhyming. And with a friendly witch doctor somewhere around here, I didn't want her thinking I was making fun of her.

"What was that anyway?" She asked me.

"It is a song that's called Crazy Train, and don't kick me. It gives me great pain." I rhymed to her.

"Sorry, but that song didn't sound that good." She said, talking about the '_**Lifes a bitter shame'** _line. I couldn't blaim her for hating that song already. Especially since this world revolves around friendship and happiness.

"Yes I know, but hitting me was still a low blow." I rhymed.

"Again sorry..." Applejack said. "But... what else can yer ear do?" She asked.

That I didn't know. I thought real quick as I looked around, making sure that everything was still safe. I then tried to test out my ear music thing. I quickly thought up a song that would be good enough, and I touched my hoof to my ear and I heard a click come from it. A new song started playing.

_**My best friend gave me, the best advice!**_

_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right!**_

_**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind!**_

_**And try to take the path less traveled by!**_

I smiled ass I listened to Nickelback. This was one of their songs that were one of my favorites, and gave a message that wasn't about drinking or anything.

Luckily, Applejack liked it too. "Hey Blitz, what's this song called?" She asked.

"If Today Was Your Last Day." I said. Luckily, the name of the song rhymed so I was able to say it.

As she listened to the lyrics, she started smiling. She liked what the song was saying, and so did I.

As we listened to the music, the bushes ahead of us started rustling. I quickly stopped the music and turned to the bush, as did Applejack, but it was pointless for her to do so.

To keep her from getting in trouble, I picked up my helmet that was next to me and put it on, adjusting it so my good ear was under my helmet. That way, I could hear whatever Applejack was trying to say.

She tried to argue, but I ignored her as I paid my attention to the rustling bush in front of me, which was moving closer by every second. I kept my place ready for anything that popped out of those bushes. I might've lost the bet in Ponyville, but that didn't mean that I was going down in Everfree Forest!

* * *

**And that ends the second part! Honestly, I like how this chapter turns out. Especially with how hard it was to write this, and make Blitz rhyme everything. So tell me what you all think of the chapter, whether you thought it was good or bad! By the way, next chapter is coming either tomorrow or the day after, so see you all then!**

**QotC: If you were hit by the Poisonous Joke, what would it do to you?**


	25. Plans crazier then usual! (Episode 3)

**What's up! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far! Honestly, I thought that a lot of you would get bored with the story by now and give up on reading it. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter didn't come right after the last two. You see, I wanted to get the first chapter of this episode out soon so I would feel the need to finish up this episode. Almost like by starting the episode officially, I would mentally dedicate myself to finish it.**

**But all that aside, it's finally done now! So I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP stuff, or any of the music that is mentioned.**

* * *

I kept watching the bush, not sure what to think about it. It could've been anything and judging by the stories about this forest, it might as well have been anything.

The thing that did come out of the bushes though, made me calm down. It was a friendly face, the local witch doctor Zecora. Of course, I'm not going to say that to her face... In fact, how am I going to say anything when I talk like her, but with a current vocabulary?

"Ah it is you Blitz. Is your robotness going on the fritz?" Zecora asked me. I didn't really mind that she called my artificial parts robotness.

"Bionics is the right term. The word 'robot' lingers me like a bad germ." I corrected her. She rose an eyebrow at me, trying to see if I was insulting her about the way she talked or something.

"Why do you make a rhyme? Do you try to insult me with that annoying chime?" She asked me with a disapproving look.

"No, not at all, you see it all happened around the town hall." I started to explain. She got even more upset and slightly angry about why I was rhyming to her again, and I really didn't blame her for that. "You see it was some poisonous joke, that was given to us by way of smoke." I gave her the summary.

She immediately calmed down, knowing that I was only rhyming because of the poisonous joke. "I do apologize, as it seemed you were insulting me in my eyes." She said. "But how can this be? Your poetic side isn't begging to be set free." Zecora noted, thinking back to the only other time she met me. I never was against the idea of rhyming, rap, or poetry. In fact, to me it always liked listening to stuff like that.

"It's because I weasel my way out. Which is why I now rhyme without a doubt." I told her. As I've said, I weasel my way out of anything that puts me in a tight spot, and stuff like that required to say the exact right thing.

"Ah I see the poisonous tricks..." She looked around and kept quiet for a few seconds, as if looking for something. "What I don't see are the other six." See said.

"Yes, at Ponyville they are at. That is, except for the on under my hat." I said as I took off my hard hat, revealing tiny Applejack.

"Zecora! Oh, are we glad to see a smilin face!" Applejack greeted a little to late.

"And yours as well Applejack. Come, I can help you both at my shack." Zecora told us as she went off back towards her home, me following with Applejack on my head.

* * *

The whole trip over, we explained to her everything that's happened. Applejack talked for the most part though because I did not like rhyming all day long. So I just talked in Big Mac mode, only saying one word answers. Luckily, I was still able to do that without any problems.

When we got there, she immediately got to work on potions for both of us. Even more luck for me, Applejack told Zecora how I short-circuit in water, and Zecora took that in account for me. I really had no idea what my short-circuiting problem was, because if it was a potion then it should've been something you just drink right? Right?

"So while the potions are getting done, what do we do to get those twins on the run?" I asked.

"Well from what you told me, it should be pretty easy to see." Zecora said to us.

"I don't follow, and it doesn't seem that easy to swallow." I said, talking about the fact that I didn't know how I was supposed to stop this.

"You need to beat those two, right away so they won't have a clue." Zecora explained.

"I have to catch them off guard?" I asked. I then sighed as I facehoofed. "Boy will that be hard."

"Ah come on Blitz, y'all can beat those varmints!" She told me, stomping her hoof to the table. She was currently standing on it so we could see her easily.

And how I have yet asked. I'm sure the solution won't just become unmasked." I rhymed to her.

"Why use them bitonic thingies ya have! Even those slippery eels can't go up 'gainst that!" Applejack told me.

"I'm not caught up, please explain while I put your cures in a cup." Zecora told me as she started pouring a cure of some kind in a homemade looking mug.

"Well I can absorb lightning and thunder, and what all I can do with it even I wonder..." I said to everypony in the room, including myself. I sat back in thought, wondering just what else I could do with it.

"That is truly extraordinary, but for now let's just stay wary." Zecora told me as she handed me the cure. She then instructed me to use it like mouthwash, but outside. I did so and stood by the window so I could still hear what they had to say.

"But Blitz, with yer tail being all metal, maybe you can use it as a tool. That, and you can use yer bitonics ta help too!" Applejack told me.

I had drunken around half and swished it in my mouth. After a few more moments, I spit it into a bush. Out of sight from the window so they wouldn't see. I felt a tingling in the back of my throat before talking. "Well maybe... But how am I supposed to get to a thunder-cloud and back before they've built half the building already?" I waited a few seconds for their response, but nothing happened. That's when I realized that I didn't rhyme anymore. "Sweet, it worked!"

I walked back in and thanked Zecora as I gave the mug back to her. She nodded happily before working on a slightly larger amount for Applejack.

"Guess we can have our friends help with that one..." Applejack thought out loud. "I don't think those two would care if the clouds were moved around a little..."

"Hmm..." I thought to myself a few moments, then remembered something. "Actually, Mustache and his brother couldn't say no to it at all. It's perfectly within the rules!"

"But I thought they made the rule where-" Applejack started, but quieted down as I shook my head.

"Nope, no rule on indirect help from them. The rules said that only the five volunteers could help with the build, and no substitutions. They never said anything about our friends giving us a few good luck gifts or anything." I said with my friendly devious smile.

"Blitz, you gotta stop tryin ta weasel yer way outta trouble. It's gonna come back ta get ya if yer not to careful." She said to me.

"Well so far it's working so I can't really see the consequences... At least not yet anyway." I said, trying to prevent myself from getting jinxed. "Still, they can help us out with that, but sadly... Lightning never strikes twice in the same place." I remembered. With a lot of science class under my belt, I knew a lot of random facts like that. The only real reason I paid more attention in that class was that the three bullies weren't in that class and it amazed me after some of me became artificial. It just stuck somehow.

"Ya, yer right." Applejack said, frowning at the realization.

Applejack was then called over by Zecora, who prepared Applejack a small tub to soak in the cure. While that happened, I tried to think of something, anything, that would help out. What could all of them do indirectly that would help?

Twilight could give me tips on organization before hand, but organizing was never a strong suit for me and it usually took me longer to work by doing that.

Rainbow Dash could still bring a thunder-cloud, and hit me with it. But even if she got a different cloud I would only get shocked once because of being negatively charged from the first bolt.

Applejack can still help me directly, and by doing that she won't be able to do anything else. The original plan was to have Fore Hammer look over the prints, while Jumpy and AJ bucked the materials up to me and Star, who would be catching the meterials and doing the actual building part. Sadly, we were going to have to revise that. Even if we do get another chance like I'm predicting, Fore Hammer's likely to pass out again from the pressure, and Jumpy and Star are still going to be out of commission for around two days at the most. If we wait that long, who knows what Flim and Flam will have done by then.

Fluttershy, I don't even think would have any way to help at all. Having Fluttershy's animals go on a wild frenzy on the twins machine would be helpful, not to mention hilarious, but she would never agree to that. Plus, that be cheating no matter how I put it.

And Rarity... I can't even think of one thing she could help with except with what paint to use for walls. Which doesn't even matter in this case.

I could ask Spike to send a letter to Celestia or Luna to ask for their help or advice. But, in some way it sounds wrong to do so. They are royalty after all, they probably wouldn't have time to help me out. That, and this is my issue. I got myself into this mess and asking them to help fix my mistake wouldn't be right.

Finally there's Pinkie Pie. But how was a party planning baker, with a temporary swelled up tongue, supposed to help me? What could she do other then maybe distract Flim and Flam with tons of cakes? Or give me a super sugary cupcake to make me work faster? Oh wait no, how about start a pie throwing pie fight? Honestly, what good would any of those things. Do to... Help?

Wait a second, that's actually not a bad idea! "I got it!" I yelled out. It startled Applejack, who by now was back to normal and was walking up to me. It made her jump back in shock since I went from pure silence and thought, to yelling and excited in less than a second.

"Blitz, what in tha name of Equestria was that for?!" Applejack said, mad that I scared her out of her coat.

"I just found out how to beat those annoying 80's barbers!" I continued to yell out after my eureka moment, sounding a little like Pinkie with how I just said that. "All we need to do is have Pinkie make cupcakes!" I continued to sound insane.

"Uhh..." Applejack saw it too. She then turned to Zecora. "Hey Zecora? Does drinkin some a that cure have any side effects? Cause Blitz is actin like a smaller version a Pinkie Pie..." Zecora smiled and looked to me, wanting to see what my idea was.

"No, I'm not crazy I swear!" I told her, quickly wanting to tell them the plan. "I just found out how a way to beat Flim and Mustache!" I reapeted to them.

Applejack calmed down a little and listened to my plan. As I started to explain the plan to them, they smiled at my idea.

* * *

"Okay, so every pony got it?" I asked them.

"Loud and clear! I'll go back to Ponyville and tell the others faster than stamped! Good luck Blitz!" Applejack told me as she started to head off to Ponyville. If Flim and Flam saw her coming in through the forest, they might think I was up to something already. But she knew she had to be careful. Especially when we still had the element of surprise on my side.

With Applejack heading off to tell the others, all I had to do was wait and practice a little until they were all ready to start. I turned to Zecora, with a curious face. "Hey Zecora? Is it okay with you if I practice by building you a storage shed?" For some reason I had a small blueprint for one. With it, I could try my hoof at building with bionics and see just how good, or bad, I was.

She smiled at me. "Why should I object when it's the best way to help you perfect?" And with that, she wen back in her house, leaving me to try out my idea.

Wasting no time, I took flight and went straight up to a nearby thunder-cloud. I then absorbed the electricity from it and shot back down to the forest like a bullet. As soon as I got there, I found a decent sized tree and tested out using my tail as a tool. I flew right by the tree several times, only my tail making contact with it. When I flew by it who knows how many times I stopped and looked at the tree, which looked perfectly fine an un-touched. I then went up to the top of the tree where all the leaves are and kicked it with my hind legs, which made it all fall apart.

As soon as it all collapsed, it was awesome. The whole trunk was now nothing but perfectly cut planks of wood, more than enough to build the shed I had planned. I smiled at it all and got started, already seeing some progress.

Just by this test run, I could tell this was going to be an interesting challenge.

* * *

After I finished, I admired the shed I built. It only taking me half an hour to build, and that was without using any electricity to do the actual building! I was able to use my tail and metal hoof to act as any tool I needed. I literally punched nails in place as if my hoof was a hammer, and it worked. I then used my tail as a wedge for any nails that bent, or to take apart pieces of wood I might've messed up with. Still, it was finished and perfect now, and I was more than ready to face off against the barber twins.

A moment later, Zecora came out and saw the shed. She smiled at it and looked at me. "I thank you so much, but now you must hurry and beat those two with your lightning touch." She reminded me.

"Yeah, I better go. Thank you for your help Zecora. I owe you." I told her, but she shook her head at me.

"The shed is payment enough, and now I have more room for my stuff." Zecora said. I was glad that she liked the shed, but now I had to get going.

"Glad you like it. I better go. Goodbye Zecora." I said. I then flew off towards Ponyville.

As I left, Zecora looked at her new shed. "It is a nice shed, though I wish I could've gotten something different instead." Zecora said to herself. She liked the thought of it, but she knew she didn't really need a shed that much.

* * *

**And that wraps up part three of this episode! Yeah, I know I said that every episode would only have three each, but I'm making up for episode two. Which was only a two parter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Also a quick note. Lately my laptops been acting up. So the 'D'; 'G'; and 'S' keys have either been missing, or there's too many of them in one word. So if you see 'an' when it should be 'and' or something along those lines, that's my bad. I'm sorry, but I hope you can over look that.**

**QotC: What's better? Bionics, or Mutations?**


	26. The FINAL Challenge (Episode 3)

**Welcome to the final part of episode 3! I know I said that each episode would have only three parts, but I have a really good reason! You see, for me to finish this story I have to put it in four parts. That, and I kinda think I should since I pretty much acted lazy when I made the last episode with only two parts. So this will balance it out once and for all!**

**Anyway, with all that said, let's start up the end of the episode!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any famous song, phrase, or brand name lamps.**

* * *

As I exited Everfree Forest, I saw that all of Ponyville was gathered at the edge of town, where Flim and Flam were on a stage talking to them all. The machine was right next to them, sitting idly.

I landed on the ground and got ready. With them getting a taste of being co-mayors, it would be hard tricking them into another challenge. Luckily with the rhyming problem gone, I was already figuring out a way to make them take the bait.

I got close enough to hear them, but hid a little bit so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Also, we have taken the liberty of creating a work schedule for every pony in Ponyville. So from now on, all residents of Ponyville are to work from sunrise to sundown with a two-hour break everyday." Flim explained to them all. Every pony groaned at that.

"You can't just tell us what to do!" Rainbow Dash said, standing up for every pony in the crowd. She didn't fly up because she didn't want to crash into anything else today.

"Well if you along with any pony else feels that way, then your more than welcome to move out of Ponyville. Effective immediately." Flam said to them. Any pony in the crowd that was about to stand up to them, stayed silent. They didn't want to leave Ponyville, even though the two of them were in charge.

"Like we thought." Flim said.

"Just wait, Blitz will be back and will beat you two and your machine!" Twilight spoke up next.

Though to Flim and Flam, it sounded more like an empty threat. "Ha! You think that the young lad is just going to come out of nowhere with some kind of entrance and a parade behind him?" Flam called out her threat, acting as if I was his arch-enemy or something. They both laughed at that.

But what he said, I just couldn't pass up. Without a second thought, I thought up some cool entrance music, the music being One Piece instrumental- Overtaken, and started walking over. Before I completely got out of my hiding spot, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a toothpick, putting it in my mouth. It was just for show really, but it made me look tough. At least I thought so.

They all looked over and saw me coming. For added affect, I just looked at the ground, emotionless, as I walked towards the stage. It made me look mysterious, again in my mind it did.

As I approached the crowd, they split straight down the middle like the Red Sea, letting me pass through. They all stayed silent as I went through the crowd, as did the twins.

When I got to the stage, I used my wings to just fly over to the side of them. The one thing I learned in theatre class that stuck was, never face away from the audience.

When I landed to the side of them, I clicked my metal ear, stopping the music. Looking up I smirked at their shocked faces. "Sorry, I didn't enough time to gather up a parade." I said with slight amusement.

The crowd laughed at my joke and the look on Flim and Flam's faces. As soon as they shook off their shocked looks, they frowned at me.

"Sorry lad, but this is our stage. Only recognized mayors, and acknowledged individuals are allowed on this stage." Flam told me with a stern tone, which reminded me of my father's. That made me mad, so I called him out on that.

"Then what are you two on the stage Mustache? Your not fully recognized mayors." I pointed out to them.

"I'm afraid your wrong kid. You see, we became the new mayors when your team lost." Flim poined out. He didn't say lad, not wanting to get aggravated by any insult I could come up with.

Sadly for him, I had to get both of their nerves ticked off if my plan was to work. "As I remember Nostache, you said I could try again when my sides ready to face you again. And were more than ready now." I knew that insulting the two of them was stretching it, but I needed them to lose their cool, while I kept mine.

Good news, my plan was working out perfectly. They were both steaming just by the names I gave them. Bad news, it worked a little to well.

"You think you can just come out of no where, make fun of us, and expect us to give you another chance?" Flam asked, mad.

"Well in all fairness, you did give me permission to make an entrance and come up to the stage." I pointed out. With what they said to call out Twilight's 'empty threat', they technically did let me come up.

"There is no way were letting you just challenge us like this!" Flim said. I tried to quickly come up with a way to talk them into it. Thankfully, more or less, Flim did that himself. "But... If you really think that you can beat our machine, then by all means you can try! But on two conditions!You have to face us alone, and the stakes are doubled!" He compromised. The whole crowd gasped at that, and I stayed silent.

Sadly, I had no choice. If I was to get a chance at all, then I would have to rely solely on my bionics. Still, I had enough faith in my abilities, and I agreed. "Fine, double or nothing it is. The stakes are higher this time. You win, you two are officially mayors, no questions asked. And..." I thought of something else to sweeten the deal. "And I also leave Ponyville forever."

The crowd gasped again at my proposal, but the twins smiled at the idea. "Actually... You can stay when we win. But instead you have to be our personal assistant." The crowd gasped once again. I swear, it was like they were begging for air at this point.

I cringed at the idea. Being their assistant? That didn't sound fun at all... But, I still had to get them to take the bait.

"...Fine..." I swallowed my pride. Unless I was so sure of this, I would never agree to that in my life. I'm against any kind of slavery, so I hated myself for accepting. "But if I win," I started. "then not only do you two leave Ponyville alone, but..." I needed something that was really just for my own laughs. I looked at Flam. "Then you have to stop making machines like this."

"Fine!" Flam blurted out, angry as ever. He was furious at the whole thing. The fact that I was calling them out as if they were nothing, plus all the mustache insults. His brother tried to calm him down, but since he was also getting annoyed at me, it didn't really help anything. "Good luck trying to beat us alone! Your going to need it _LAD_!" He said boastfully.

This was what I was trying to accomplish the whole time. With them all worked up, they would be more than happy to start immediately now, no questions asked.

"Now who said that I needed help?" At that cue, they got even more mad that I was boasting right back at them.

"HA! We could build two times faster then you with just two of the five arms from our machine!" Flam continued. Flim tried to stop him, but it wasn't working so well.

"No no. Your more then welcome to use them all. I'll still beat you, hooves down." I said with a confident smirk.

"We could beat you with our machine any time, any place!" Flam continued to boast. Flim just gave up at this point, going with whatever his brother was bound to agree to.

"How about right here, right now." I said to them. I turned to the blueprint manager, Jumpy J. "Yo Jumpy." He gave me his full attention. "Can I have blueprint H-14?"

"Uh... Sure, if you say so Blitz." Jumpy was still fine enough to do so, and pulled a blueprint from his bag. Even though the Con. Crew was disbanded for now, he still had it on. He tossed the blueprint to me, and I caught it.

Flam snatched it from me with his magic and held it so him and Flim could read it. "Agreed. This will make a great home for when we become official mayors."

The house was simple enough. Two stories, decently sized, nothing to extreme. I had already studied the blueprints, planning to do the same thing as them after I had built it.

"Great. We build over there." I said, gesturing to a spot that was just a small walk from where we were. It was a flat area, big enough to build two of the houses. It was on a hill just outside of Ponyville too, so it was a perfect spot for a house.

"Yes! Get ready to lose Lad!" Flam continued. Flim saw that I still had a confident smirk on my face, and was just calm. He couldn't help but think that something was up, but he ignored it for now.

"I say the same thing to you Mustache." I said. I then made my way off the stage, while they went over to their machine.

As soon as I got off the stage, my friends ran over to me. They either looked shocked or mad at what just happened.

"Blitz! This ain't part of your plan!" Applejack reminded me.

The plan was to make them mad to the point where they would agree to everything I had to say. Then me and Applejack would take them on and beat them. Sadly, I went to far and Applejack was furious at that.

"I know, but I went to far on making them mad. But don't worry, I still got this." I assured them all.

"Blitz. We know that you think your bionics will be more than enough, but you can't push it. Those two always find a sneaky way to pull some kind of trick." Twilight told me.

I ignored her warning though as I reached for my tool belt. I then pulled out a few vials that were filled with the cure for poisonous joke. "Sorry, I forgot to give these to all of you. There the cure for the poison." I handed out the vials.

They weren't in bath form like they were used to, but Zecora said it would work all the same.

"Blitz, are you even listening?!" Twilight asked as she poured the cure over her horn. A few seconds later, her horn was as good as new.

"Yeah, but are you?" I asked calmly. "I told you all, I got this. Do you have the cupcakes ready?"

As soon as Pinkie used her cure, she pulled out a bag of cupcakes from what seemed like no where. "Yeah, and they taste really yummy! I would've never thought of using electricity as an ingredient! Thanks for the new recipe Blitz, it tastes just like chocolate cake with ten coffees on top, sprinkled with extra sugary cookies! Did you know that every pony says that coffee and cookies makes me really hyper?! But I never knew that! Oh, and I guess that's why you love chocolate so much, because it tastes like thunder clouds!..." Pinkie Pie kept going on and on after she gave me the bag of cupcakes.

I looked to the others, who were watching her bounce around after they took their cures. "I'm guessing she tried a cupcake?" I asked rhetorically. Her mane was even more frizzied than usual, if that was even possible, her eyes were dilated, and she was jumping around like crazy.

"She only took one bite!" Rainbow Dash said, shocked at what the cupcake did.

"Well, I guess that proves that the cupcakes are ready." I said as I looked at the bag. I took one out and looked at it. It looked like a grey cupcake that was literally sparking with lightning. They were the coolest looking cupcakes ever. After looking at it, I tried it, taking a bite of them. Just one bite felt like I absorbed a whole cloud. Luckily, I was able to take it. Unlike a certain bouncing pink pony.

"Hey Pinkie Pie?" I asked calmly. She appeared right in front of me, wondering what I wanted. I touched her forehead and I absorbed the electricity that she ate. She immediately calmed down... Well, her version of calming down.

"Wow, that cupcake was so good!" Pinkie said with a giggle. "I gotta have another!"

As she reached for the bag, all six of us got in the way. "No!" We all said simultaneously and desperately. If she ate a whole cupcake, who knows what would happen!

When she finally took no for an answer, all focus was back on me. "By the way. Where did that breath-taking music come from?" Rarity asked me.

"Uh..." I had to admit, I didn't really understand it myself. All I could think of was that my iPhone somehow got built into my ear on the way to Equestria. Maybe it was because I had my headphones still in or something. "Let's just say I have a built-in music player in my ear and leave it at that." I told them. It left them confused, but they could tell I really had no clue either.

"Come ta think of it, what other bitonics do ya have Blitz?" Applejack asked. I wasn't sure if her calling it 'bitonics' was her accent, or her just not knowing what the word was so I left it be.

"Well... I don't know really. But I think I'm still ready enough to take on the barber twin's machine." I said confidently.

I looked over and saw that all the materials were ready. I picked up the bag of cupcakes and started heading over. "Well, here goes nothing." I said as I went over, flicking my toothpick away as I went over. It was now or never.

* * *

When everything was ready, I stood next to a giant pile of wood. All of which was just enough to build the house. On their side, stood their giant stupidly named machine. The Excellent Qualified Self-Running Builderizer 2000. Why they named it that, I didn't care. All I did care about was beating them.

"Now!" Me and the twins looked to the former, and rightful, mayor of Ponyville. She was going to judge who finished building first while the head of the Con. Crew, which was even higher up then Fore Hammer, was going to judge the quality. "Both teams know the rules! This isn't about just who finishes first, but how good the build is!"

I nodded, eating another cupcake. But I seemed perfectly fine and calm. The twins saw me paying no mind, and thought it was just some random cupcake.

"Now! On your mark!" The twins got next to their machine, ready to start it up.

"Get set!" They started pressing a few buttons, which started up the machine. They then waved a hoof over a lever, which I'm guessing was the start lever. Meanwhile, I was just enjoying my cupcake.

"GO!" The mayor told us. Flam pushed down the lever and two arms came out, getting to work right away.

Every pony looked at my side, and saw that I was still just finishing my cupcake.

"Blitz! Go!" Rainbow Dash reminded me.

I swallowed another bite, leaving just one more bite left. "In a second. First, I gotta finish this cupcake."

They all just stared at me like I was the dumbest pony in Equestria. What was even more odd was that it was Pinkie Pie out of all six of them who tried to get my head in the game.

"Blitz! There is a time for cupcakes, and there is a time for action! I know that these cupcakes are REALLY delicious, but this is no time to just sit here and eat cupcakes! Now get in there and show those horrible apple cider making twins what your made of!" She yelled, giving me a 'pep talk'.

Luckily, as she did that, I finished the last of my cupcake and swallowed. "Yeah, I guess I should huh? Okay, well wish me luck." I turned around and walked a few steps towards the wood. And by the fifth step I took, I activated my bionics. In that one moment, I went just a little slower than the Sonic Rainboom itself.

The twins noticed too, and watched as I easily caught up to how their machine was doing. That's when they got serious. They pressed a few more buttons on their machine and all five hands came out and started working.

Twilight looked at both houses being built and came to a conclusion. "At this rate, it's neck and neck!" She noted.

I may have been going faster, but I was still just one pony. They had fives hands that were half as fast as me, but five was still more than one.

"We can't have that pony beat us Flim!" Flam said, still angry at me and eager to win.

"Calm down brother! Remember what happened last time? We bit off more than we could chew!" Flim reminded.

"I don't care! I'm not letting him beat us!" Flam yelled, wanting nothing but to beat me. He went ahead and acted on his own, pressing buttons on the machine that made it go even faster than before.

Every pony in the crowd stayed silent as the twin's machine was going twice as fast as Blitz now. Though, it was going really fast, and the machine itself was smoking and shaking violently.

"Ha! Let's see the lad beat us now!" FLam said with an extremely confident smirk. Flim on the other hand, just sat by as he saw what his brother was trying to do.

I saw this too, but stayed quiet as I focused on my build. I saw where all this was headed, and knew it wasn't good. Flam was so concentrated on winning, that he didn't even care what the outcome was going to be.

* * *

About five minutes later, the machine finished building... It?

What their machine built looked nothing like the blueprints. Wood was slanted and hanging off the sides. Shingles were loose and about ready to hit whatever was underneath it. And all the windows were either cracked or broken. It looked like a redneck's shack right after a tornado hit. And before a tornado, a small bomb.

Meanwhile, as every pony was looking at their building, I was finishing up mine, putting on the last of the roof and a few other finishing touches.

"Ha! See every pony?! We finished first!" Flam announced.

Flim, the mayor, and the contractor all looked at him for a few seconds, wondering what he was thinking.

"Brother? You do realize that finishing first wasn't the point of this. Right?" Flim asked.

"Huh?" Flam asked, looking at his brother.

"He's right. And in no way at all is this house safe." The contractor said. To prove his point, he lightly kicked one side of the house with a single hind leg. That whole wall than caved in, collapsing inside. The rest of the house just wobbled, trying to keep from falling down itself.

"Finally, finished." I said, admiring my own building. Every pony turned and saw my house, sitting there in pure perfection. Not one nail out-of-place. Babies stopped crying at the sight of it! Some ponies from the crowd even 'ooo'wed at the sight of it! Heck, it made volcanoes silent at just the simple sight of it!... Okay maybe not all of that happened, but it was still pretty good!

"Hmm..." The contractor looked at my house and started checking it.

"So... We didn't win?" Flam asked his brother stupidly.

I went over to them, feeling that I had to say something apologetic. "Yo, dude?" Flam turned to me. I was never good at apologizing, so here went nothing. "Look, sorry I egged you on like that."

"What makes you think that you 'egged me on'?" Flam asked, trying to keep from seeing the obvious.

Though to prove my point, all I had to do was point to their 'house'. Flam saw it and sighed, admitting defeat.

"Yeah, it was wrong of me to call you Mustache and all, but it was all to prove a point." I continued. He rose an eyebrow at that, but I just kept going. "I learned the hard way that keeping calm is the better thing to do. And that competition isn't always something you should resort to."

Flim nodded himself, understanding what I was trying to say. He elbowed Flam, trying to make him say something.

He sighed and admitted defeat once again. "I guess I did take it too far with the bet huh l-" He was about to call me 'lad' until he saw me glare at the word. "I mean, kid."

"Eh, it's a start." I said. I didn't really like that name either, but it was better than lad. It made me feel like Opie from the Andy Griffith Show, and I did not like being compared to him at all.

We all laughed at what I said though. As soon as the laughter ended they spoke up again. "So while we still have you here, can we ask you a question?" Flim asked.

"You just did, but go ahead and ask a few more." I told them. They smirked at my humor.

"So what material is your artificial body parts made of?" "What else are you able to do with your artificial skills?" "Can you explain why your able to use electricity as an alternative power source?" They kept asking questions left and right about my bionics.

Thank Clestia when the contractor and the mayor came out when they did. The twins stopped shooting out questions and focused on them.

"Well, I think every pony sees who the obvious winner here is. Our local resident, Electric Blitz!" The mayor concluded.

Every pony around me started clapping their hooves and cheering. Honestly, I wasn't much for being the center of attention. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind it at all really, but I just didn't like it because I was never a conversationalist.

"Then I guess this makes you the mayor once again then." I said to the mayor. All eyes were then off of me and to her. She talked to crowds for a living so she was able to keep a conversation going with her speech.

"Well, we better get going. Many more towns to go to, and many more things to invent." Flam said.

"Good luck with that," Flam looked at me, wondering what I was going to say. "Flam."

He smiled at the fact that I didn't call him Mustache for once, and shook my hoof. "Thanks kid. May we meet again." With that, he and his brother Flim got on their machine and drive off.

After they left, that's when my friends came over and stopped them. "Blitz, we heard what you said to them." Twilight told me.

"Thank goodness for that," I started. "because that's probably the only philosophical thing I'm ever going to say in my whole life."

We all laughed at that. It was the truth though because I was never good at stuff like this. "Well, were still glad you made amends with Flim and Flam."

"Yeah. There actually nice when there not trying to put ponies out of work with their machines." I told them.

"Oh yeah, how come you never told us about your awesome robot powers?!" Rainbow Dash asked. It was obvious that she, along with the others were amazed at my bionics.

"One, it's called bionics not robot powers. Two... I kinda just found out how to use them all today. I guess that's what my Cutie Mark really stands for." I said. It made more since for that to be what my Cutie Mark stood for. I mean, it did make better sense then having a Cutie Mark because I was a cypony.

As we kept talking, the crowd started to disband and go back to their homes and stuff. It was starting to get late after all.

"Well, I think we all better get to bed. It's been a long day." Twilight concluded. We all agreed.

"I think I'll stay awake for a little while longer. I'm kind of an insomniac." I told them.

"Alrighty then. Night Blitz. Congrats on the new home." Applejack said as she, and the rest of them started to head home.

I looked back at my house and breathed an air of relief. 'MY HOUSE'. Oh, I could get used to saying that. It was kind of ironic really. On Earth, no one my age had no chance of having a job or house like me. On Equestria, any pony my age could have their own house and job.

As I walked into my new house, my smile immediately fell to a frown. My new house, had nothing in it... Well... Guess I'm sleeping on the floor for tonight.

"He... Here's to having my own place." I closed the door behind me and just collapsed to the floor in front of me. So much for a good night's sleep to end the day.

* * *

**And so concludes the longest chapter I've ever made in this story! I know it was long and I probably dragged it out way more than I should've, but I couldn't find a way to stop it anywhere else but here. Still, I think the chapter went pretty well. But it's not my opinion that matters, it's all of yours. Hope you enjoyed the episode! And don't worry, I won't be letting Blitz have a high and mighty moment every chapter if you think I'm trying to do so. Anyway, see you all next chapter!**

**QotC: If you could have any type of house in Equestria, what would you have? A cloud house? A literal tree house/cottage, gingerbread house, or normal house? Or some other type of house that you could think of? REVIEW!**


	27. A small problem (Episode 4)

**Hi there! Welcome to the fourth episode of Portal to the Brony Life!... Speaking of, I've been thinking. Do any of you think I should rename and resummerize the story? Since it's not Blitz's rise to accepting Equestria anymore, does the title still fit? I hope some of you can give me a little advice on that, because I've been wondering that for a while now.**

**Also, I have some good news! We have reached over ten thousand readers on this story! I really never thought this story would even come close to this much! Every story I've ever made has only reached about two thousand at the very most! So to celebrate, I think it's time we start a new contest! It'll be like this from now one:**

**Every time I hit a five-thousand mark, I'm going to hold a contest for a new OC to be brought into the story! I can't just have one OC from a different person through out a story this big! To much strain one that! So, whoever gives the best QotC answer will get an oppurtunity to have their OC in the story! To make it easier for every one so there's no limit, I'm giving the contest a five-day time limit. Within five days, I will choose a winner and will send them a PM.**

**Remember, I can only do this to reviewers who have an account I can PM. So if you don't have one and your just a guest, sign up quick before the time limit ends! If not, then I can't get the OC from you.**

**So yeah, by the next chapter, the contest will be over. Good luck to all of you!**

**Anyway, with all that said, let's start-up the story!**

**Disclamier: I own no MLP, music mentioned (unless parodied for future references), or other famous subjects mentioned.**

* * *

_"Knock knock knock... Knock knock knock... Maybe he's not home..."_ As I was asleep, some noise came from outside my house door. Being the heavy sleeper I was, I didn't wake up from it.

_"I, I don't know Angel... If he's asleep then maybe we can just come back later... I wouldn't want to wake him..." _Whatever or whoever was out their, one of them didn't want to come in while the other wouldn't take no for an answer.

_"Angel don't-" _But it was too late as the door was kicked open by... an impatient rabbit.

They saw me asleep on the ground in front of the door. "Blitz, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the sleeping me.

All she got as a reply was a very silent breath, almost impossible to hear. But since their was pure silence, she and the rabbit just barely heard me.

"Oh thank goodness he's still asleep. Angel, you almost woke him up. Come on now, let's go before we do." Fluttershy tried to reason with the rabbit, who was apparently named Angel.

But Angel just ignored her as he went up and looked at my face, seeing if I really was asleep. He waved a paw right in front of my face, proving that I really was asleep since I didn't respond at all.

But Angel didn't give up though and he rubbed my nose, trying to wake me up by making me sneeze. Sadly, it back fired on him as I used my metal leg to try and stop whatever was touching my nose. Which resulted in a heavy metal leg drapped over Angel like he was an annoyed little teddy bear.

Fluttershy saw this and giggled at the sight. "Come on Angel, were going to be late for our usual Pony Pet Play Date."

Angel just kept ignoring Fluttershy, wanting revenge for me squashing him. He squirmed out from under my metal arm and got ready to bite into it. "Angel, no-" Fluttershy started to warn.

Bad news for Angel, it was to late as he bit into my metal leg and immediately regretted it. He jumped back and rubbed his big teeth, feeling sore from biting metal. That just made him even more mad. He jumped on top of my leg and as hard as he could, kicked me in the face.

It just barely worked though, as I started to wake up. "Huh... What's going on?" I looked at Fluttershy, with the fat that there was a bunny on my leg going straight over my head.

"Oh, were really sorry Blitz. It's just that Angel was anxious to meet you and wanted to say hi... If that's okay." Fluttershy explained apologetically.

I looked forward and saw a bunny tapping his foot on my metal leg impatiently. "Huh... There's a rabbit on my leg... Imagine that..." I said groggily.

Angel glared at me and Fluttershy spoke up. "He, um, doesn't like being called a rabbit Blitz..." Fluttershy told me.

"Oh... Sorry... Angel was it?" I asked. He nodded with a bland expression and jumped off me and onto Fluttershy's back. "So what did you need?" I asked as I got up. I was still ready to fall right back on my bed floor, but I was just awake enough to listen.

"Well since you're not busy today, we were all wondering if you could come to the Pony Pet Play Date with me and the others... If that's okay with you." Fluttershy told me.

"But... I don't have a pet." I said, stating the obvious.

She simply giggled and continued, talking more happily than usual. Probably because it had something to do with animals. "Oh I know. But the girls wanted to show you what kind of pets they have. Since you said that you had a lot of dogs as pets before, then I thought that maybe you would want a pet too." She explained.

Come to think of it, I was kind of missing having a pet. With my four dogs now gone, it was kinda boring not having any pet to just play with or anything. "You know what... I wouldn't mind getting a pet. But not a dog. It'd feel like I was replacing them or something."

"I understand. But don't worry, I have plenty of more animals I'm sure you'll love. Now come on, we need to meet our friends in the park." She told me. She hurried outside and went off towards the park.

I started to make my way outside. When I got out, I yawned like crazy. I was dead tired and only one thing could cure that. _"__To the clouds!" _I thought as I took off to find a thunder-cloud before I went over to the park.

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

_"Perfect, every things set up!" _I sat back as I looked down from a roof above, staring at what I was trying to get. An umbrella. It was just small enough for me to carry around in my small pack, and it was just strong enough to help me float around. That in itself was reason enough to have it.

I fastened my trademark baseball cap, backwards whenever I was hyped for something, and got ready to start the mission. _"__Bag? Check. Tight rope tightened around ankle? Check. Unsuspecting pony leaving umbrella on ground? Check. Ready... Set... Go!"_

I jumped off the roof, using the tight rope as a make-shift bungee cord. As I was falling down, the pony didn't pay attention as she was trying to put her annoying cat in a carry on bag. That cat always tried to flirt with me, and I had to keep myself from gagging every time. And if I did end up gagging for real then that stuck up grey furred cat would try to claw the mask right off my face!

So with the pony distracted, I reached down and got the umbrella right from under her nose. With it in hand, the bungee cord pulled me back up, sending me back to the roof of the building.

With the umbrella in hand I put it into my bag and smiled at my accomplishment. At least now I can get around easier.

"You ruffian!" I turned around and saw that the pony that left her umbrella on the ground, was glaring straight up at me. I guess she did notice me take it. "Unhand my parasol!"

What a parasol was I had no idea, but I guess she also wanted back her umbrella back. But why would she want it back though if she just left it on the ground?! Yeesh, make up your mind unicorn!

"Hey!" I was startled and turned around, seeing a blue pegasus right behind me. Now those kind of ponies had a few coolness points in my book. They could fly! Man, I wish raccoons like me could have wings! "Give back Rarity's umbrella!"

I saw that she really wanted me to give it back to her friend. Hey, raccoons like me had a right to take trash. And since she left it there on the ground, I was really just doing my civic duty by picking up liter. Either way, I slipped on my custom made pack and backed up as the blue pegasus tried to stop me.

But I stopped when I hit a pebble, and heard it hit the ground below a few seconds later. I turned around, and saw that I was backed up to the edge of the roof I was on. When I looked back, I saw the blue pegasus looking at me. She wanted me to give back the umbrella.

But I wasn't giving up that easy. I put my hands in the air, looking like I was surrendering. The pegasus smiled, happy that I was going to give it back. But she frowned at what I really did.

I leaned backwards and let gravity do its thing. I started falling from a two-story roof, towards 'Rarity' as I learned what her name was.

"No, wait!" The pegasus called out as she tried to catch me, but I was already out of reach.

As I fell toward the ground, Rarity got ready to use her magic to catch me. But I was prepared for that too. Before I was in reach, I pulled out my new umbrella and opened it. It wind caught on it and I was floating through the air, riding the umbrella.

"Woah..." I heard the pegasus say as she and Rarity saw me going through the air. "Hold on Rarity, I'll get your umbrella." The pegasus got ready to catch me, and take the umbrella.

"No." Rarity said to her.

"What?!" the pegasus asked, wondering why the sudden change of heart. I was wondering the same thing and looked to Rarity.

"Let him go. He looks absolutely magnificent while going through the skies with my beloved parasol!" Rarity said with awe as she watched me float away.

"Ooookay then." The pegasus said, flying off the roof and landing next to Rarity.

I smiled and gave Rarity a two finger salute with me right hand, my own personal way of saying thanks. I looked ahead and saw that I was floating towards the edge of the park somewhere.

"Well come on Rainbow Dash. We mustn't be late to meet our friends at the park." Rarity said as she brought along her carry on cat with her magic.

"Right behind you. Come on Tank!" Rainbow Dash said as she turned Tank towards the park and flew next to him on the way.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

_"Today is going to be great! With this new spell book full of so many advanced spells, and there's the Pony Pet Play Date today! I wonder what kind of pet Blitz will want?"_

As I kept thinking to myself as I read over the spells in front of me with great anxiousness, Spike spoke up.

"Uh Twilight? What's with Owlowiscious?" Spike asked me, gesturing to Owlowiscious. Who was asleep on my back as I sat on the bench, waiting for every pony else.

"Well Spike, with all the new books I had to re-shelf, I had to work through the night doing so. Since Owlowiscious helped, he's pretty tired. He'll be fine after a small nap." I told Spike. He nodded, understanding.

After I told him that, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy came over.

"Hello Twilight." Fluttershy said to me, with Angel jumping off of her back.

"Hi Fluttershy. Where's Blitz? I thought you said you were going to get him." I asked. The others looked around and saw that Blitz wasn't here too.

"Probably couldn't wake him up." Rainbow Dash guessed.

"Oh no, Angel woke him. He said that he was going to meet us here and then flew off." Fluttershy told us.

"Probably to get his morning thunder." I guessed. "An adrenaline rush is an easier way to wake up." I reminded them all.

"Yeah, no kidding." We all turned around and saw Blitz landing behind us. He touched his metallic hoof to the ground and discharged the electricity from the thunder. By the looks of it, he had absorbed a whole cloud.

"Wish I could do that." Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"Eh, weighs out the bad side of being a cypony." Blitz noted. "So where's every pony else?" He asked.

"Well Pinkie Pie should be here soon, but Applejack can't make it." I informed him.

"So have you thought of any kind of pet you'd want?" Fluttershy asked. She was defiantly excited about the idea about Blitz getting a pet, and we all saw it coming.

"Well... I can't really decide. I kinda wanted something original. You know, something that kinda has its own style..." Blitz said out loud. It was obvious that he hadn't really give it much thought.

"Oh, well I have plenty of animals with their own style and personality!" Fluttershy said with some excitement. She was even more excited that she was going to be able to possibly let one of her more exotic friends find a new home.

"I think I could help you make a decision though." I offered. There was one spell I had just learned how to use, and I think that this would be the best time to use it.

"How so?" Blitz asked. All eyes were on me and I levitated my spell book next to me to show what I was talking about.

"I just recently learned a spell that helps you make-up your mind easier than usual." I explained to him.

He thought for a second and shrugged, ready to try it. "Why not. Go ahead." He said to me. Finally, a chance to try out one of these spells.

* * *

**Blitz POV**

As we all waited for Twilight to start-up the new spell, I stood a few feet from all of them. I tried to think of any kind of pet I wanted. When I was a kid, I always wanted a llama. But since times have changed, not to mention I'm a pony now, I think that would be some type of slavery.

Then there was always a pelican. Those things were really cool in my book, and when I was twelve I always imagined me having one named Cap'n Bif. Yeah, he would have an eyepatch on his right eye, and have a deep voiced sailor accent, and could talk... Yeah, I think I had ONE to many Caprisuns when I was twelve, but come on the idea of having something like Cap'n Bif was just so funny and cool in my head I couldn't forget it.

Then I always wanted like a giant spider named Chuck. When I mean giant, I meant like human sized or something like that. It would scare everyone else away, but I always pictured myself saying something like, 'Don't worry! He won't bite, he just wants to hug your face!'.

All three of those things were impossible to have as pets, obviously, so I ended up just getting dogs. Four to be exact. Two boxers named Apollo and Alex. A Boston Terrier named Lilo. And then there was Pugs. Three guesses as to what type of dog she was. Still, they were great an I loved them all. But having a dog in Equestria sounded like I would be replacing them, and couldn't do that. Not to mention that there was so many different pets I could have here. I mean, sure the four of them have pretty normal pets like turtles, cats, and a bunny. But with Twilight having an owl, and seeing all of those animals Fluttershy had at her cottage, I knew there was room for a pet that I would never be able to have on Earth.

"Okay, here it goes." Twilight said as she closed her book after looking at the spell on last time. "Blitz, just start thinking of the kind of pet you would like to have, and this spell should make it easier for you to decide." I nodded, showing I understood.

We all then watched as her horn started to grow and she closed her eyes in focus. It looked like it was a pretty advanced spell or something because she was sweating a little from the amount of magic she was using.

But right as she was about to shot the beam of magic at me, the unexpected happened. Or should I say something expected happened unexpectedly. Pinkie Pie came out of no where with a small gator biting on her tail.

"HI every pony!" She said from directly behind Twilight, surprising almost all of us.

"EEEK!" Twilight squealed from the surprise and shot the spell at me. _"__Her squeal kind of reminds me of a mouse" _Which was the last thing I remembered thinking before I was hit by a magical blast.

* * *

"Pinkie Pie, don't do that!" I heard Twilight scold. "You scared all of us!"

"Sorry, but when I told Gummy the news that he would be getting a new pal to play with, he wanted to come over right away! You should've seen him, he was ready to go the second I told him! He was all like 'A new friend?! Let's get going Pinkie!'" Pinkie explained to all of them with a sort of deep voice that I guess was imitating what Pinkie thought Gummy sounded like.

"Well please be a little more careful next time? We were right in the middle of helping Blitz decide what kind of pet he wanted." Twilight explained to her.

"Oh, you here that Gummy?! Were right on time!" Gummy then blinked one eye at a time, showing no change in emotion. "Yeah I know!" Pinkie said out of no where. "So where is Blitz anyway? Oh wait, let me guess! Did he choose a chameleon and is hiding so he can see what it's like to be one so he could grow closer to it?!" Pinkie asked as she looked around, trying to find me.

Speaking of me, I was getting up from the ground. I guess something from the spell made me black out for a minute or two. I got up and looked around, seeing some random stuff scattered around me.

My box of toothpicks that I carry around so I could look tough at any time. Don't ask why, but I just liked to do so. Also there were some gold bits, along with some silver ones scattered around. Then my tool belt and shark tooth necklace. What was wierd though was that all of it got bigger.

I looked ahead and saw all my friends talking, but they got bigger too.

...

...

...

Wait... My stuff, my friends, and even the trees and bushes around me got bigger? No, that wasn't it was it? Nothing got bigger, I got smaller!

"Uh, Twilight? I think your spell messed up." I said slowly.

"Huh?" Twilight looked at where I was standing and couldn't see me. Then she looked down and saw, "A MOUSE?!"

"Huh-Hey! I might be smaller, but do you really have to call... me... a mouse?" I looked at myself and saw that I was standing on two legs, I had paws instead of hooves, was brown colored, and had small whiskers. To match, I also had huge ears, an a skinny little tail that I could move around freely.

As I looked at myself, I started to tip over to my left, and fell down. Great, when she changed me, my android parts must've changed too, and now I had to lug around a giant metal ear! Not to mention my left arm! But I could feel my tail, so oddly enough it was normal. Which was wierd, but I didn't have time to question it.

I got up and got my bearings straight. I always leaned towards my left a little ever since I became a cyborg/cypony, so I could walk around without going off-balance because of some metal body parts weighing down one side. "Why am I a mouse?!" I asked her angrily.

"Uh..." Twilight tried to say something, but was at a loss for words. She consulted her book of annoying spells, and saw something. "Slight problem, which I'm sure you all will find really funny... Hehe... It seems that since Pinkie scared me, I put to much power into the spell and turned you into whatever you were thinking of." She explained.

"So when I heard you screeching in fear like a mouse, I thought 'mouse' and got turned into one." I finished. She frowned at what I related her to, but I spoke up. "Oh come on, you turned me into a mouse. I think you deserved me calling you something like that." I defended.

"Either way, just stay put until I find a spell to change you back." Twilight told me.

"Blitz, why do you look so wierd? Mice don't usually look like that." Rainbow Dash said.

"She's right. All of my fury little mice friends don't look like that." Fluttershy noted.

They were right. I looked like Jerry from Tom and Jerry, and not some regular run of the mill mouse. "I don't know. I guess when I thought mouse, I thought of a mouse from some old tv show I used to watch." I explained to them. I had already told them before that tv shows were really just plays that were recorded on a hi-tech machines, so they kind of knew what I meant.

As we all waited for Twilight I looked around a little. The tree was massive, the grass was now up to my knees, the cat Rarity had brought was missing from her carry on, I could smell cheese off in the distance... Wait, the cat was missing from her cage?!

"Uh oh, this isn't go-AH!" Before I could say what I noticed, I was picked up by my tail by the cat in question. She had my tail in her paw, and looked at me. "Woah there kitty, calm down now!" I yelled out, hoping the cat would come to its senses and realize it was me.

They all looked over and saw the cat eyeing me in her paw. She licked her lips and got ready to eat me whole. "Opal dearest, don't you dare eat our friend Blitz!" Rarity called out.

Opal ignored her though as she put me next to her mouth, ready to enjoy a mouse sized snack. I acted fast and tried to think of something that would help me out of this. I thought up something desperately and quick and grabbed onto something.

"**MUNCH!**" Opal bit down on what was right in front of her. Sadly for her, it wasn't me. She opened her eyes and a tear came out as she saw she had bit down on her own tail. In pain, she dropped me and held her tail, trying to ease the pain.

I could tell that she would be mad and come after me as soon as her tail didn't hurt as much. I ran off towards my pile of stuff, taking one toothpick out. I needed to get away from Opal.

"_Get back here you rat!_" I heard Opal say. I gave her a double take, trying to process what I just heard.

"Uh... How come I can understand what Opal just called me?" I asked them all.

"It must be because your part animal now! This is amazing!" Twilight said. "I have to note this in a journal!" She said happily.

I smiled and talked happily and with equal excitement. "Yeah! And you know what else you can put in there?!" I then went from super happy and excited, to angry and annoyed in half a second flat. "The will of your very first test subject if you don't hurry and change me back!"

"Right! Sorry!" Twilight said, snapping back to reality. I know that I probably said that a little too angrily, but can you blame me?! I'm being hunted by a common house cat!

"_I said get back here!" _I heard Opal hiss as she pounced towards me. To escape, I used the toothpick to vault over her and back to my pile of stuff. I had to get away from that crazy cat! Or at least distract her.

"Ally Oop!" I heard slowly from above. The next thing I know is I'm being picked up by the mouth of a turtle with a copter thing on top of him.

"Woah! Nice one turtle dude! Thanks, I owe you one!" I said, not knowing his name.

"Names... Tank." He said slowly after he put me on his back. Since we were a good nine feet in the air, we were safe from Opal's wrath.

"Right. Got it. Tank." I said, remembering the name of the turtle that just saved him.

Woo! Way to go Tank!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she did a backflip in the air. "I knew all those flying lessons would pay off!"

"Thanks... Rainbow Dash..." Tank said slowly.

"Tank says thanks!" I translated. I felt I had to do at least that much. "Twilight, how we coming with the reversal spell thing?!" I asked from above.

"I'm looking! Hold on!" Twilight asked.

"_Get down here!" _Opal hissed at us. I went to the middle of Tank's shell where she couldn't see me. I had to think of something.

"Hey Blitz..." I looked at Tank as his head went in his shell and pulled out something random. "Here." He put a toy rat in front of me. It looked like-! Like a cat's play toy.

"Perfect! Thanks Tank, I owe you two now!" I said. I could use this as a distraction so I could get down. I took my toothpick and stuck it to the rat toy so it looked like it was me. I then picked it up, and threw it down. It landed a decent distance away, I thank Tank's propeller for that, and Opal bought the bait. She went after it, thinking it was me. Wow, stupid cat.

"Uh oh..." I heard Tank say. The propeller acted up and he couldn't control it anymore. He flew out of control and went flying off in some direction, making me fall off and go towards the ground. Judging by it all, I would guess seven feet was just enough to give me a concussion or break my legs from the fall. If that happened I was doomed to be eaten by Opal!

As I fell, I tried to think of anyway for me to be fine. Even if I did land without getting hurt, how was I going to escape Opal's wrath until Twilight finally found a cure in that giant book of hers?! And even if I end up avoiding Opal, what else is going to try and catch me? With my luck, there's probably going to be a brand new pest control service in Ponyville opening today or something. That, and I just couldn't ignore that sweet smell of cheese all day! It smelled like there was some cheese paloza going on outside the park!

Oh, I know that this day is going to be interesting. Either I'm getting my fill of cheese, or a cat's getting her fill of mouse. Is this day starting off wierd or what?

* * *

**And so begins the chronicles of Blitz the Mouse! What's all this going to lead to? Well I won't say much, but some of the classic cat v.s. mouse cartoonish battles are sure to come from this! Who's coming out on top? Place your bets!**

**QotC: What is your favorite animal rivalry? (Ex: Cat and mouse) Why?**


	28. The Chase Continues! (episode 4)

**What is up every pony! Welcome to part two of episode four! Honestly, I already love how this episodes going, but it's not really me whose opinion matters. It's all of yours! I hope all of you are enjoying the episode! As far as I can see, every one of you are enjoying the story and I'm so glad you all are! I've tried as much as I can to make the story as original, funny, and interesting as possible, and based on what all of you are saying, I guess I'm not doing that bad a job.**

**But I digress. Anyway, I have a few things to say before we start. First, the contest. There were a lot of you who put in some interesting animal rivalries, and there was defiantly a few hard decisions to make. So before I say the winner, I want to put in the honorable mentions.**

**gara316: I always thought that cat and dog was second most well-known animal rivalry to the cat and mouse. Great suggestion! Though, I myself vote for the dogs on this rivalry. I mean, I never heard of a guard cat before.**

**PrinceBlackFire116: Lion and Hyena? You know, I never even thought of those two animals when I thought of animal rivalries. If I ever did, the only proof I could think of was Lion King. But still, it's a great match-up and you have a great explanation to boot. Plus, I think both those animals are really unique. Like an under dog vs. the top cat in a way.**

**VintageThunder98: What you put in was still allowed. Just because I gave that rivalry as an example doesn't mean that no one was allowed to use it. That, and you really prove your point by explaining why they're a great match up. I mean, all you have to do is look as far as Tom and Jerry to see how exactly the mouse can out smart the wreck less cat-like you say. Also, I liked the comparison between that match-up and Blitz vs. the bear.**

**Mage of Psychics: You know, you do bring up a good rivalry. Even though it doesn't naturally happen in the wild, at least as far as I know, the dolphin against a shark would be interesting. Dolphins are clever, but sharks have brute strength. Similar to the cat and mouse. But, I don't think the dolphin would win because he doesn't really have any killer instinct.**

**Christ's Disciple: Snake vs. Mongoose huh? Well, honestly, they're pretty even too. I mean, like you brought up, they both eat one another. And with how evened up that is, and not to mention creepy as all meals could be, I can't even begin to think what kind of winner would come out on top. I would guess the snake because even if a Mongoose eats the snake, if the snake is poisonous than who really wins here?**

**perseus2247: Wolf and coyote? Well, not really much I can say here, but... I'd say wolf wins by the cartoon match-up you related it to. I mean, I don't think Wile could catch a turtle at this point. Sorry coyotes, but wolves win this round.**

**Night Shadow- Pony of night: So were going for the big guns that are bugs? I only have one thing to say to that... Awesome! Honestly, the first time I saw this comment I thought a tarantula would win hands down. Then after I put some thought into it... I didn't know if there could be a clear winner here. So good match-up.**

**EpicPie1: Cat and Fish. They're an odd pairing really, and the first time I saw this I immediately went back to Cat in the Hat and how the fish scolds Cat in the Hat. But like with the Dolphin and Shark fight, the fish doesn't have any killer instinct, not to mention a way to defend himself. Cuteness might save the fish for a few seconds to a minute, but that cat won't give up easy. Especially if that cat is something like Opal. **

**Also... I know that your sad about the story needing to end eventually, but don't worry about when it ends. That's just looking at the negatives. Look at the positives! Like for instance, I plan on making three seasons worth of episodes already! And that's just the episode ideas that are off the top of my head! Trust me, this story train ain't stopping till my brains completely out of creativity! And I think my mind has about half as much creativity as Discord's mind itself!**

**VividReederSeeder: I know you didn't put a rivalry in, but I had to say this... I love those types of jokes! Go Horatio One-Liners!**

**Devon Davidson: Again, cat vs. dog is never a match-up to sneeze at. Cat and dog rivalry could even be a way of relating it to a lion vs. wolf fight. Still, I think it's the second most known rivalry .**

**dazza the lucario: You do have a point, humans=mammals and mammals=animals. So yeah, that's allowed. Honestly, I think that midgets are over-looked (I really don't mean for that to be a pun. Sorry to all little people, but I couldn't think of any way to re-phrase) because they can be just as fierce as any regular person.**

**PandaMaster231.2: Groundhog vs. Marmot? Honestly, I didn't even think groundhogs could have a rival in any term of the word. Still, like you said it would be funny to watch two fat rodents duke it out. LOL.**

**Now with all the reviewers tallied in, I think it's time I quit stalling and tell you all the winner!**

**So the winner... Of the contest is...**

**...ZZZzzZZzzzZzZzZzzzzZZzz... HUH! Oh right sorry, more stalling. Anyway the winner is...**

**Oh wait... I can't tell any of you! *Troll Face* Yeah, the winner remains anonymous to keep from reviewers arguing. I know that none of you would do that, but I just want to stay on the safe side. So for the winner of the contest, count on your OC making an entrance some time soon after this episode! Still, if you want to brag about how you won or anything, I can't really stop you there. **

**Either way, congrats to the un-named winner! So anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of MLP, song, or any borrowed OC. I only own my character, the idea, and this story!**

* * *

So here I was. Falling to my possible death, or if I lived through that the belly of a cat.

Every pony was looking at Tank fly off in some direction, thinking I was still on him. They didn't notice me falling. I knew that even if I yelled for my life, what good would that do? It would only get Opal's attention, and she would be on me faster than any of the others.

The only thing I could do was fall and let gravity try to be kind. I really just hoped it wouldn't break any of my three good limbs.

I held out my arms and closed my eyes, taking on gravity and hoping that I would come out on top somehow.

That's when the loud noise sounded off "**PLUNK!**" Only, it wasn't the splat noise I predicted.

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what happened. I was saved by my fake arm!

"BLITZ!" I heard them all call out. The plunk noise for all of them, including Opal sadly, showed them that I was no longer on Tank's shell.

"I'm good! I'm... good..." I said with a breath of relief. I landed on my metal arm, and it broke my fall. Thank Celestia for that!

I got up and checked my arm. The palm of my paw had a slight scratch on it, but it was still fine.

But the check-up on my arm was cut short as an annoying feline fiend appeared behind me.

"_I got you now, RAT!_" Opal hissed. I tried to get away, but she just barely swatted my head, making me fall to the ground.

"You know, some help here would be really thankful!" I called out to my friends, who seemed stunned.

"Good idea Gummy!" I heard as I was tossed in the air above Opal's mouth. Right before I fell in Opal's mouth though, I was eaten by something else. A flying toothless alligator "Nice catch Gummy!" I heard Pinkie Pie praise.

Gummy landed a few feet away from Opal, keeping his mouth shut. "Youokaylittlebuddy?!" I heard from inside Gummy's mouth. Wierd part was his lips didn't move at all. Or if they did, I couldn't tell.

His tongue was still moving though, and I tripped over it, getting covered in saliva. "Yeah, more or less." I said as I tried to get at least some of his saliva off of me. "Did you have to eat me though?" I asked, grossed out that I was being digested by accident.

"Sorry!" He said. I then felt us be lifted up into the air. As soon as we stopped going up, Gummy opened his mouth wide and I saw a blue hoof in front of it.

I stepped out of his mouth, chills going up my spine from what just happened. "Blegh!" I heard Rainbow Dash say as I jumped on her hoof.

"How do you think I feel?!" I said, still trying to get the saliva off me. "If I had to choose between getting eaten by Gummy or Opal, I'm going with the stuck-up cat. No offense Gummy." I said to my new gator friend.

"Nonetaken!" He said quickly without moving his lips or face in general.

Rainbow Dash brought me over to the tree, and I plucked off a few leaves to wipe myself clean of the saliva. By the time I got most of it off, I spoke up.

"Hey not to rush you or anything, but that reversal spell could come in really handy Twilight!" I called out.

"We have a problem every pony! This book doesn't have the right spell to undo transformations!" Twilight told all of us. "But don't worry, I'll just have Owlowiscious fly over to the library and get the right book." Twilight said as she started to wake him up.

But I already didn't like that idea. The one thing that stuck out to me was the word 'owl'. "Wait! Don't wake him up!" But I was too late as she woke up her pet owl.

And because of my yelling the owl looked up at me the second he woke up. He licked his beak, and I could hear a tired and groggy, yet satisfied and unnerving, "Oh... Lunch..."

As the owl took off towards me, Rainbow Dash, and Gummy, I thought on my feet and acted fast. "Aaaaaannnd, exit stage left!" I jumped off of Rainbow Dash's hoof and towards the ground right before Owlowiscious snatched me up.

I landed on my left arm, cushioning my fall. But I wasn't so good at landing perfectly, so I fell over and landed on my left ear, which started up some music.

To be exact, Desire for All That is Lost. Some fighting music from the game Kingdom Hearts that sounded like a orchestra was playing music for a chase scene. Which was basically what was going on right now.

Opal soon found me on the ground and got in front of me, ready to pounce. Then Owlowiscious came and got behind me, trapping me between two animals that were both hungry.

"_Back off bird! He's mine_" Opal hissed.

"This is my meal, Opal." Owlowiscious said calmly.

This was not good. I had to get away from here, and quick.

They both charged in and I acted fast. I jumped over Opal, who was on me first. Sadly, Owlowiscious was flying right at me, anticipating that I would jump over.

Quickly, I flipped over in mid-air and delivered a swift kick to the owl's under belly, making him fly off and make me land back on the ground. Right as I did though, Opal had turned around and was charging at me again like a crazed bull. I started running, the cat right behind me.

I tried to think of something else and the tree nearby was the only thing I had in mind. I made a sharp turn to my right, and with me being more aerodynamic, I was able to make that sharp a turn while Opal had to slow down a little, giving me a little breathing room.

I used this to my advantage and headed towards the tree, seeing that the ground around it was covered in roots. Roots that were just small enough for me to slip through.

I ran to the roots, weaving in and out of them to escape Opal, who idiotically went the exact same route I did. Sadly, she was pretty much all fur so she was able to slip through most of the roots with ease, but her collar, ribbon, and her fur either got caught and fell off, or got messed up.

The last root though, was the one that worked. I slid under the last one, the music still playing during all of this, and just barely fit. Opal went through it seconds later, and got stuck just like I hoped she would.

I wasted no time and ran away from those roots and back to my pile of stuff, knowing that I'd be okay there until the others could calm the two predators down. Though fate hated me as always, and had more 'entertaining plans' for me.

As soon as I stopped running to catch my breath since my little mouse heart wasn't built for so much energy usage. That, and the adrenaline rush was started to ware off. When I did stop, the owl had come back for seconds. Me being the main course for that round. He quickly swooped down and snatched me up with his talons, flying me high in the air. So high, that landing on my fake arm would be too much and crush it along with me.

That's when I tried to think of a way out, tensing up as the owl brought his talon up so he could see me.

"Don't worry my friend. I shall make this quick and painless." He told me as he got ready to eat me whole.

But I wasn't letting that happen. I acted fast and did the one thing that I could think of. Pester the bird. I bit down hard on his talon, making him let go of me in pain, but I grabbed on before I could fall. I then scurried up his talons and onto his back.

"Oh please let this work." I said as I grabbed two big feathers that were on his back.

"What are you-AH!" Owlowiscious cried out as I pulled on the two feathers, taking control of the bird. I pulled both feather forward and he was forced to go lower towards the ground.

"Holy guacamole!" Spike cried out as they all watched me fighting for my life, with the music still playing. "Look out!" He, along with a few of the others ducked in cover as me and the out of control bird flew close by all of them.

"Blitz, be careful!" Twilight warned me as they watched, not able to do much else without getting in the way.

I jumped off when I got close to the ground and Twilight caught him with her magic before he flew into a tree or something. I didn't give a second look as I ran in the opposite direction, trying to get away from that crazy bird.

I got back too where all my stuff was and tried to think of a way to escape these two for a little while.

That's when I got an idea. I can't go that fast by myself, but I could defiantly get somewhere if I had another way to travel.

I looked at all the stuff around me and saw a few thins I could use. First, I just needed a board.

"_That's it!_" Opal hissed out as she got back to where I was. It was obvious that she was only focused on one thing. Catching the mouse that put her through all this mess.

I acted quickly and took out another toothpick. This could go on for a while, and I couldn't keep this up forever. The effects of that thunder-cloud adrenaline would ware off completely sooner or later, and that might've been the only thing keeping me alive up till now.

With the toothpick, I broke it into two by snapping it over my knee. I then made a run for the tree one last time and jumped on it, using the two pieces of toothpick as sort of ice picks to climb the tree.

Sadly, Opal was able to climb up too by using her claws to climb up. About five feet in the air though, something happened. "**SNAP!**" Opal had dug her claws into a weaker part of the bark, which was about to fall off. She was only three feet off the ground, so I went ahead and sent her back down. I put myself between the loose bark and the tree and acted as a crowbar, separating the bark from the tree. It sent Opal, along with some pieces of bark, landing to the ground.

When I saw one piece of bark land near my stuff, I got an idea. The bark was in a rectangle shape more or less, and it was surrounded by some of the bits I had in my pocket earlier.

I put both these facts together and got an idea. Without a second thought, I jumped off the tree and ran towards the stuff. I looked it all over one last time and put my idea to action.

To help concentrate I turned off the music coming from my ear, it just getting repetitive at this point. I then started putting together all the stuff I had around me.

"Opal, that is quite enough." Rarity called to her. "This is not the right way to say hello to a new acquaintance, especially one that has been turned into something like a mouse." Rarity scolded Opal.

"Who?" Owlowiscious actually asked, which was all Twilight and the others could understand from him anyway.

"Owlowiscious, that mouse is our friend Blitz. Not an actual mouse." Twilight explained to him.

"Oh my!" He said, but only me and the others could understand. Once Twilight set him free of her magic, he flew over more calmly. "I am terribly sorry for how I acted towards you, Electric Blitz." He apologized. Guess Twilight mentioned me or something and gave him my full name.

"Don't sweat it. Makes us even for me piloting you around like a crazed fighter jet." I said as I quickly worked on my creation.

"_I don't care!_" Opal hissed. "_Whatever he is, he's a rat! And he's going to pay for everything I went through!_" Opal hissed at Rarity as she came towards me again.

Before any of them could stop her though, she got to me and bit down on my fake arm, shaking the crap out of me to try to keep me from getting away. "Sweet Mother of Annoyances, that is it! I've been chased around, eaten, regurgitated, flown around by an owl bent on eating me, I've fallen to my death twice now, and to top it off you can't leave me alone for ten seconds! All in the case of four minutes! Get off of me! NOW!" I demanded.

I was in no condition to be ticked off anymore. I had a perfectly good reason to snap at this point. To bad Opal didn't take me seriously. She shook me around like a rag doll, then smashed me into the ground. "_Or else what?_" Opal asked, 'playing with her food'.

That drove me on edge. I swear, my eyes went red or something because I only saw everything in red. I got up and grabbed onto four of Opal's six whiskers. This itself threw her for a loop and a half. "Or else... This!" I jumped up on Opal's nose and started pulling, blood boiling mad with rage.

"BLITZ DON'T!" All five of my friends, along with every pet there, tried to talk me out of it. They all apparently were afraid of what would happen if I pulled out Opal's whiskers.

But it was too late. By that point, all four of those whiskers were out, and I fell backwards from the force, whiskers in hand.

Opal went flying backwards a few feet from trying to pry me off of her. She held her face in both anger and pain. I knew that as soon as she stopped holding her face in pain, my next home would be the belly of a cat's stomach.

I ran back over to my pile of stuff. I had the piece of bark standing up on small pieces of toothpick, and two more pieces of toothpicks were stuck in it like axles. Finally, four gold bits around it that were acting as wheels.

Now I was about to put on the finishing touch. Opal's whiskers to tie the bit wheels to the toothpick axles.

I put on the front two, getting them fastened. "Twilight! You, and every pony else go to the library and find that spell!" I said to her.

"What about you?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "Were not just going to leave you here!" Being the Element of Loyalty, I didn't question why she questioned my plan.

"Me?! Heh... Well..." I started to tie the third bit to the toothpick axle.

"_You're in for it now rat!_" Opal hissed loudly as she got up and turned to where I was.

"I'm gonna take Opal for a walk!" I said, now working on the last wheel. As soon as it was tied down, I backed up a couple of steps and admired what I just built out of next to a pile of pocket junk.

A skateboard built for one clever mouse.

"Get my stuff and go, I'll be fine! In fact... Race ya to the library!" As Opal charged forward to get me, I started running towards my skateboard.

Right as Opal was behind me I jumped for it, landing on my skateboard. The force of it made me go forward and down the small hill we were on.

"Bye!" I called out as I went down the hill, Opal close behind. I left the five of them and their remaining pets gawking at all that just happened.

"Wow,thatmouseguy'sawesome!" Gummy said with no movement but a blink.

"I think he might need mental help." Owlowiscious noted as he landed on top of Tank, who was now on the ground.

"I wish... Him luck... Because Opal... Is furious..." Tank said slowly, adding onto what they said.

"No really? Here I thought Opal wanted to apologize for trying to eat him." Angel said hopping next to him.

Ironically, their owners were thinking the same thing.

"This is all my fault... I hope Blitz will be okay... I didn't mean for any this to happen." Fluttershy said with a sad face.

"It's okay Fluttershy, he doesn't blame you at all. But what we have to do is hurry up and find the reversal spell." Twilight reminded all of them.

"Oh, I hope my poor Opal will be fine. Those whiskers were like the piece to resistance for her appearance." All of them looked at Rarity. "What? Blitz will be fine, but this might not end well for my dear Opal."

"Well anyway, come on every pony! We need to get that reversal spell for Blitz before he's cat food!" Rainbow Dash said to all of them.

"To the library!" Pinkie Pie said out loud, pointing towards the library. Gummy bit onto her tail, and she started heading to the library, with every pony else right behind her.

* * *

As I went down the hill and towards a more crowded part of the park, I was laughing a little at the action. I could tell my little mouse heart was racing, and I was literally laughing at the face of danger and death, which had a face that was more feline than I imagined.

But as I went, I noticed just how many ponies were around us. If me or Opal hit one of them, they were in for it. I run into one of them, and they're getting clawed along with me.

Opal runs into one of them, they're still getting clawed along with Opal's size knocking them over.

I knew that I had to make them notice that we were coming, and a talking mouse would freak them out more than anything. So I choose to do the next best thing. Play music.

I quickly thought up a song and clicked my ear. That's when Without a Fight, by Hoobastank, started playing. It was pretty catchy, plus they wouldn't be offended or anything by it. That, and it was loud enough to get their attention and move before they got run over.

I passed by them, all of them either in awe or cheering. It was the first time they saw a mouse on a skateboard, playing music from his ear, along with an angry cat chasing me down.

The more I passed by, the more I just enjoyed the reactions.

A pony with headphones and cool looking shades said, "Rock on little mouse!" As she nodded her head to the music.

Next, Ginger Star saw us passing right by her as she sat there in shock. "What did I just see?" She asked herself. She was even more confused as she heard me laughing at her.

"Woah, that is so cool!" I heard some pony from behind a small crowd. I couldn't tell who it was other than it was a little filly with an orange coat.

"AH!" I heard Jumpy J say hysterically as he just barely got out-of-the-way, tripping over himself in the process. Honestly, he made Fluttershy look like one of the bravest ponies around.

Then I just barely saw a midnight blue pony in the distance underneath the shadow of a shady tree. He looked up from a book he was reading and saw us. "Ah, the circle of life... and then there's unnecessary noise..." He noted to himself as he watched us speed off. I just barely heard him say that with my ear that wasn't blaring rock music.

As I went though, I saw a rock coming up. I tried to turn out-of-the-way, but as I did a wheel popped off.

"Are you serious?!" I asked, annoyed at my bad luck. A few seconds later, my skateboard was steering towards the rock. It was just big enough to crash my whole skateboard into pieces too. I braced for impact, knowing there was no way out of this.

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

As I sat back on a tree branch, celebrating me getting the umbrella by relaxing, I heard some noise from below. I opened one eye and saw a mouse riding on a scooter like thing, trying to get away from the most annoying stuck-up cat in Equestria, Opal. The main reason Opal was chasing the mouse was obvious. He was a mouse. But there was something else that was wrong too.

Opal was furious looking at that mouse, and it didn't look like she was mad only because she had to actually run somewhere for once in her life to get something. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that Opal had a few whiskers missing.

The last time she lost a whisker was the worst for everyone else, pony and animal alike. Rumor has it, she clawed up a whole tree into mulch. With how much she loved to use those claws of hers, I wouldn't put it past the cat. Ever since then I learned to keep my distance because whenever I turned her down, she took rejection almost as worse as losing one of her precious whiskers.

Only this time she was missing four whiskers all at once. I could tell Opal was out for blood at this point. That mouse was going to need some serious help. I mean, I can't just let one of my rodent brethren fall victim to that little kitty.

"**CRASH!**" Before I could even stand up, the mouse crashed into a rock, going flying into the air like a confused bird. And unless I'm wrong about this, I'm pretty sure that mice don't turn into bats like caterpillars do with butterflies.

I had to act quickly before that mouse became part of the pavement, and then some of that ugly gooey cat food. Without really giving much thought, I pulled out my new umbrella and strapped on my pack, jumping off the high branch I was on.

I then opened up the umbrella just as a gust of wind came, blowing me in the direction of the flying mouse. "Hey dude!" I called out to the mouse.

He looked at me as he was spinning around in the air. "Grab on!" I ordered as I swung around on the umbrella. As soon as I swung it three times, I forced my whole body forward and used the momentum to make the umbrella go upside down. At that moment, the mouse got close enough, and I grabbed his tail just barely. The nw weight from the mouse made the umbrella go right side up.

I pulled him up and he grabbed the handle of the umbrella, safe now. I let go of his tail and he hung onto to the handle, looking down at the cat that was throwing a hissy-fit (pun intended). "You okay there dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine. Nice catch." He told me as he looked up and saw me. He rose an eyebrow at me, confused.

I wen ahead and guessed why he was confused. They're aren't that many, if any, raccoons at all in Ponyville or around it. Not even at that caretaker's cottage I keep hearing so much about. "Hold up. I know what your thinking. But I'm not from around here. I'm just a wanderer." I explained to him.

"That's not it." He told me. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. That's usually what all animals around here think when they see me. All ponies really just think, 'That raccoon better not come near me!'. Either way, he wasn't thinking either. "What's with the golf bag of stuff? And the baseball cap?... And... Are you wearing a mask... over your mask?" He asked, very confused with my appearance.

It made slight sense why he was so confused. I mean, my secret identity confused most of my friends. "Well... I'll explain when were on the ground. First, we gotta get rid of little Ms. Stuck Up Furball down there." I said, using my tail to gesture to Opal.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." He told me. "But where do we go that's away from Opal?"

I thought for a second and came up with an idea. "I think I know a few friends that might be able to help. Just stay put my little rodent friend." I assured him as I leaned to the right, makin the umbrella turn to the right like a sail. It was heading in just the direction I wanted it to, the wind not questioning anything. Also to make it easier, we were pretty high up so I didn't have to worry about keeping this umbrella in the air all that much.

"Don't call me 'little rodent friend'. It's Blitz." He told me.

"Huh... Seems cool enough. Alright, Blitz it is then." I told him. He shook his head at me, but I think he appreciated it none the less.

"Wait, can we go to the library instead?" You see my friends-" I stopped him there though.

"Nah, my friends are probably gonna be more helpful. Besides, Opal down there is probably going to chase after us. That, and the libraries pretty darn boring." I said to him.

He was about to say something, but gave up and sighed. Guess I made a good enough point.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

As we kept floating in the air on an umbrella, I noticed that we were headed to Sweet Apple Acres. More specifically, the clubhouse that was a little walk away from the main part of the farm. No offense to them, but I don't think the CMC would be more helpful in this case.

"So you know the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" I asked the double masked raccoon.

"So that's what CMC stands for huh?" He asked to no one in particular.

"What did you think it stood for?! Chariotpooling for Mouth-watering Cupcakes?!" I asked him. They only said their club name to EVERY PONY they could meet! Not only that, but they said it as loud as they possibly could.

He laughed at my joke none the less. "You got a point there. But hey it's not my fault! Those three never told me anything about their gang. I only saw 'CMC' inside their HQ somewhere."

At this point, I was questioning why I was still following his orders. I mean, he just happened to have an umbrella specifically for floating around. He had some kind of hand made golf bag full of random stuff. He talked like he knows everything. Heck, he's even wearing an actual mask. He's a raccoon, his fur makes it look like he's already wearing a mask for crying out loud! He seemed crazy... But still, he did basically save my life. I guess I didn't have a reason to question him.

"Okay, get ready for landing Blitz." The raccoon told me as he started to close up the umbrella.

"What?! We've gotta be forty feet in the air! Do you really think were going to survive a fall like that?!" I asked him angrily. Okay, now I had a reason to question him and his sanity.

"Don't worry! My friends always have it set up!" He assured me.

"Have what set up?!" I was still really mad. Okay, this raccoon was insane. No doubt about it.

"This!" He closed up the umbrella when we were right above the tree part of the treehouse. I braced for impact, knowing there was no way to stop from falling at this point. I stuck out my artificial arm and hoped for the best.

"WOO!" The raccoon said as we fell through the leaves. As soon as we got through the outer leaves, I saw a net set up.

We landed on it, it breaking our fall. I looked around, and when I saw it was safe, I rolled off the net and onto a nearby branch. "Really dude?! You couldn't have just said that there was a net where we were gonna land!"

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" He asked excitedly. I was in no mood for anymore fun at this point and just gave him a bored expression. Sadly, he didn't notice as he turned to face the clubhouse. "Now follow me Blitz! We still need to say hi and everything!" And with that, he walked off towards the door leaving me no choice but to follow the fool.

Once he got to the door, he knocked on it as hard as he could, which made it sound like some pony had thrown a few pebbles at the door. A few seconds later, one of the CMC answered the door.

She immediately smiled at seeing the raccoon. "Apple Bloom look who's here! It's that raccoon!" Sweetie Belle said as she saw us. Apparently, she was very happy to see him.

"Aww, and look'e here! The raccoon even brought a friend!" Apple Bloom said as she came over and saw me standing next to him. I was really confused at this point because any pony I had ever met would immediately freak out, scream, or be mad if they saw a raccoon and a mouse at their door.

"Aww, look at the little mouse." Sweetie Belle said as she picked me up, much to my displeasure. I tried to get out, but she didn't notice. "Wow, he's heavy for a little mouse." She noted, talking about my metal arm and leg.

"So what're ya doin here Mr. Raccoon?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Okay, you guys are never going to believe me! I found Blitz here riding on a small scooter thing while he tried to get away from Opal of all animals!" The raccoon explained. I'm guessing the fact that they couldn't understand him went right over his head.

"Uh... ya don't say?" Apple Bloom said, trying to pretend like she understood what he said.

"I know!" The raccoon said. "You should've seen it though, Blitz here was doing a really good job to get away from her, until he crashed into a rock and..." That's when he stopped and turned to me. "Wait a second, they can't understand me can they?" He asked me sarcastically.

Even though it was a lame excuse for a joke, I had to snicker a little at that. Nonetheless, I had to set the record straight. As I opened my mouth to explain, Scootaloo came out of nowhere on her scooter.

"Guys!" Scootaloo said as she came up to all of us, completely over-looking me and the raccoon. "You will never guess what happened!"

"What is it?! Did you find out another way we can earn our Cutie Marks?!" Sweetie Belle asked, excited.

"No, but it's still cool! So there I was, riding over to the clubhouse! When I saw a little mouse on a scooter thing made out wood and gold bits! He kept on shredding through the park, trying to get away from Opal! Then, he crashed into a rock and got some major air! Then, our raccoon friend we met a few days ago, came and caught him while floating by on an umbrella! I saw them coming towards the clubhouse, so I came to tell you too!" Scootaloo explained the whole story.

"Uh... Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom gestured for her to look down. When she saw us she smiled greatly at me. Oh she better not try to-

"This mouse is so awesome!" She said as she gave me a bear hug. "Let's keep him!" I went wide-eyed and tried to get away, or talk my way out of it. But her bear hug was crushing me so much I couldn't breath.

"Uh Scootaloo? You might want to let go, you're crushing him." Sweetie Belle told Scootaloo.

"Oh! Right sorry." She said sheepishly as she put me down. "If only this little guy could talk though. That'd make it so much cooler!"

"I... Can talk...Scootaloo" I said in between breaths.

"AH!" All three of them said, jumping away. The raccoon simply rose his eyebrows, impressed by that little fact.

Since Scootaloo jumped away, I fell to the ground, and rather uncomfortably. "H-h-how can you talk?!" Scootaloo asked, freaked out by my talking.

"It's me! Blitz!" I yelled out to them as soon as I caught my breath.

"Ya can't be Blitz! Our friend Blitz is a pegasus!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yes, I am Blitz." I told them calmly.

"Oh yeah?! Then prove it!" Scootaloo commanded me, not really convinced.

"Well, I'm still kind of mad that you three spilt love poison on me and Rainbow Dash." I reminded them. I knew it was an accident and that they apologized and everything, but I was still mad at them for that. I wasn't really known for forgiving so easily. If anything, I held grudges much longer than any pony else I knew.

"Hey, we said sorry! We didn't mean to do that!" Sweetie Belle defended. She then gasped, realizing. "It is you Blitz!"

"But how?! What happened to ya?" Apple Bloom asked me as she picked me up with her hoof.

"Well, what had happened was, me and the others all planned to meet at the park today..." I started explaining the story to them as we all went inside.

* * *

"...And that's how it all happened." I finished as I looked at them all. I was standing on the table with the raccoon sitting on the table too. The three CMC were looking to me from around the table.

"That's horrible! Opal's been a chasin you around all day?" Apple Bloom asked again.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"Wow, you had to be pretty gutsy to pull four of Opal's whiskers out!" Scootaloo complimented. "That, or stupid." She added. I could've gone without that comment, but she did make a good point.

"And even gutsier and stupider of me to use her whiskers just to make that skateboard." I admitted.

"That's what you call it huh?" The raccoon asked rhetorically. "You gotta make me one of those one day." He told me.

"So what are we waiting around here for?" Sweetie Belle said, stepping up as leader. "We gotta get you to the library before Opal finds you."

"Yeah, your right. No telling what that cat's gonna do to me if she finds me. That, and lost my board so I have no way to get around." I told them.

"That's okay. I can get you there fast with my new umbrella." The raccoon said as he pulled his umbrella out of his golf bag.

"Wait a second!" Sweetie Belle said. "That's Rarity's favorite parasol! How did you get that Mr. Raccoon?" She asked.

The raccoon then just started whistling 'innocently' as he slowly put it back in his golf bag. "Wait a second, did you steal that?" I asked.

"No. She left in sitting there on the ground. Raccoons like me have a right to anything those ponies drop leave around as trash." He defended.

I sighed as I shook my head. I turned to the CMC, knowing that they didn't understand. "He said that he didn't steal it because Rairty put it on the ground."

"Mr. Raccoon, my sister didn't throw it away. She probably had to put it down real quick so she could do something else." Sweetie Belle told him.

"But-" The raccoon started, but Apple Bloom stopped him.

"No buts Mr. Raccoon!" Even though Apple Bloom couldn't understand him, it was kind of obvious what he was going to say. "Ya have ta return Rarity's parasol now." She told him. He sighed but nodded, admitting that he did the wrong thing.

"Well Rarity's at the library with every pony else, so let's hurry and get there. Besides, they've probably found a reverse spell by now." I said to all of them.

"Then hop on Blitz! We'll get you there in no time! Besides, maybe we'll get our Cutie Marks by helping you." Scootaloo said as I jumped on.

"Maybe it would look like a smiling mouse." Sweetie Belle said as she and the other three started going towards the door. The raccoon jumped on Sweetie Belle's back, riding her.

Right as they opened the door though, we were all unnerved to see what was behind us. An angry little persian cat, glaring right at me.

I groaned at the sight of Opal's glare. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Was all I could say before that cat longued at me once again.

* * *

**Uh oh, guess the cats outta the bag now! I know, bad joke, but whether you scoffed or laughed at it, I'm stickin to it! Anyway, I know this chapter was way longer then the others, but since I haven't put up a chapter for five whole days, I owe to you all. Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter! Next one's up tomorrow!**

**QotC: Does that raccoon remind you of a different one? (There's an answer to this one, but I just want to see if any of you can guess it right)**


	29. The Winds of Change (Episode 4)

**Welcome back to the final part of this episode! With this episode wrapping up, I can't wait to see what you all will think of it.**

**And with just that said!... I actually don't have anything more to say, so let's start off the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MLP, music, OCs made by other FanFiction user, or other things such as that. I only own the idea of this story, Blitz as an OC, and any parody of a song that I make.**

* * *

As Opal pounced for me, none of the three CMC were fast enough to stop her. She was right there. Right behind the door. I didn't blame them for this, how could I? They didn't have any control over Opal. Rarity didn't even have that much control over Opal and she took care of her.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, knowing I wasn't getting out of this in time. Opal was already jumping towards me before I could realize it.

But as I kept waiting for Opal to finally do me in, nothing hit me. I opened one eye and saw an opened umbrella in front of me. "Don't worry Blitz!" The raccoon assured me.

I was stunned. Surprised to say the least at the raccoon's reaction time. Apparently, the millisecond he saw Opal on the other side of the door, he was already springing into action. He had opened the umbrella right when Opal was in front of it, and the force of said umbrella sent Opal back to the doorway.

"_You!" _Opal hissed at the raccoon in a way that sounded like she had mixed emotions.

"Yep, me." The raccoon said with a sly smile. As the cat looked at us through a clawed hole in the umbrella, she tried to think of what to do. "Well... Bye!"

In one quick motion, the raccoon picked me up, me being lighter and half his size, and jumped off of Apple Bloom towards the window. Once he landed on the window frame, he jumped out the window and to the ground outside the clubhouse.

The fall was around a ten foot drop, so the raccoon used the umbrella to help land us easier. Sadly, with the claw marks, it didn't float us down. The marks were just big enough to keep us from floating away. Still, it slowed down the fall so it didn't hurt as much as it would.

"Come on! That feline nemesis of ours isn't going to give up that easy!" The raccoon said as he got up and put away his umbrella in his golf pack. I got up next and we started running in some random direction. Towards the farm in Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Back in the clubhouse though, Opal had already ran out the door, leaving the CMC to start running out after her. "Come on Cutie Mark Crusaders! We have to help the raccoon and Blitz!" Scootaloo said as she ran for her scooter with the wagon attached to it.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were close behind, jumping in the wagon. Scootaloo then flapped her wings, going as fast as she possibly could. They could see Opal in the distance, with Blitz and the raccoon farther ahead. Scootaloo went after Opal first, knowing that she was the problem. Sadly, by going so fast on the rough ground, made a wheel on her scooter fall off.

"Oh Come On!" Sweetie Belle said, cursing their bad luck with her catchphrase.

* * *

As we kept running, we heard Sweetie Belle yelling back at the clubhouse. "Darn it! Something happened to them!" The raccoon said, looking back.

"They'll be fine!" I assured him. "But we won't if we stop running! Come on, we gotta lose Opal!" I reminded him.

Since we got a good head start, the cat in question was a good distance from us. About twenty feet behind. But if we even stopped for a rest, then Opal would be on us.

"Over there!" The raccoon pointed ahead. He was pointing to something that I was actually kind of happy to see. A dog. Winona to be exact. With the time I spent staying in the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, I knew that Winona was Applejack's dog. She was pretty well-trained and really friendly. Almost just like my old dog Alex. Minus the well-trained part anyway.

"That's Winona! She can help us!" I told him.

"Glad you agree! Now come on, no time to lose!" He told me as we made a 'B' Line for the dog.

Once we got close enough where she picked up our scent, she turned to us. "Blitz? That you?" She asked us. It was kinda funny. She had a slight western accent, but nothing close to Applejack's. It was more of urban western accent, while Applejack had an obvious western one.

Still, I didn't have time to make a note of it as we were running for our lives, so I just answered her as quickly as possible. "Yeah! Long story short, Twilight's spell gone wrong! Opal thinks I'm a snack! Help us!" I said as we ran over.

"Opal?" She asked. She looked behind us, and saw Opal running right after us, with no signs of slowing down. "Yikes, that's horrible! Doesn't Opal know your not a real mouse?!" She asked as she started running towards us, trying to meet us halfway.

"Don't think she cares!" The raccoon answered.

"Wasn't asking you!" Winona said with a slight growl. I noticed that she was slightly aggressive with the raccoon, but I didn't say anything. As soon as we got near her, we both jumped up, landing on her back.

She growled a little more, but didn't say anything as she turned around and started running for Applejack's house. Sadly, with the extra weight on her back she was just a tiny bit slower with Opal. Who noticed herself and tried to catch up.

"You two are too heavy! Get off you annoying little robber!" Winona yelled at the raccoon. At this point I was starting to see a pattern. No animal or pony knew his name. The CMC called him Mr. Raccoon, while Winona just gave him an insult as a name.

"Winona, he's helping me out! Besides, he's in this as bad as I am!" I said, talking about Opal being after us. I didn't know if Opal really was planning to go after this raccoon or not, but either way he was still helping out.

"Err... Fine! But if Opal catches us, I hope you know who to point a finger to!" Winona told me. She kept running, the house at least two minutes from how fast we were going.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Opal catching us! You just worry about getting us to that house of yours Winona! I'll worry about the feline enemy!" He said with a slight 'heroic' ness in his voice. He reached in his golf bag and pulled out... a boomerang.

"What's a boomerang gonna do?!" I asked him. With how bumpy the ride was from here to Applejack's house, that thing was worthless.

"This! Watch your pretty little head Winona!" He warned as he aimed it and threw it ahead of us. With some skill, it turned around in mid-air and came right back for us, but with a few apples in the way.

The boomerang cut the small stems that held the apples up to the tree and the apples started to wiggle, but didn't fall down yet. He caught the boomerang and quickly put it away. "What did..."

Before I could question what he just did, the answer came to me. Or should I say to Opal? Right after we passed under the apples, they finally gave in and snapped off from the branches they were on. And right as Opal got under them, all three apples hit Opal right on the head, making her trip and fall behind.

I saw this and couldn't help but laugh at the cat's dumb face as she fell to the ground from the few bonks to the head. And by the way she acted when she snapped out of it, I could tell she wasn't about to become the next Sir Isaac Newton any time soon.

"Now tell me that wasn't helpful without lying!" The raccoon challenged us.

"Err..." Winona growled at him. "You wasted three perfectly good apples!"

Wow... Just... Just wow. "Really? That's the best you could up with?" I asked out loud. Whatever happened between these two must've made Winona mad at him. She came up with the worse excuse ever.

"Whatever! Point is, were here!" Winona changed the subject, pointing out the fact that we were coming up to the house. She ran up to the door and we jumped off. She scratched at it, making the farm girl we've been trying to get to answer.

"Winona, there ya are!" She looked and saw us, then frowned. "Ah, so you no good little thief came back to steal a few more apples did ya?! And ya even have the nerve ta come back with a pal?! Well, let's see how you two like the warm welcom' my broom has for y'all!" Applejack told us as she got a broom from behind the door frame!

"Applejack, it's me! Blitz!" I yelled out before she could hit us senseless.

"Blitz? That really you?" Applejack asked, hearing my voice. She took a good look at me.

"Yes! See?!" I pressed down on my ear, and started playing country music that I knew wouldn't really be looked down upon that much. Good Time, by Alan Jackson.

After about the first twenty seconds, I clicked the song off. That was enough to convince her that I was me. Along with get me very confused looks from Winona and the un named raccoon.

"Alright, yer Blitz alright. But what happened to ya?" Applejack asked me.

"_GET! BACK! HERE!_" I heard a very aggravated hiss from behind, seeing Opal still coming at me. Does that cat ever let up?!

"I'll tell you inside!" I said running in. The raccoon followed in close behind, getting a few angry looks from Applejack and Winona for it. Then they followed behind us, closing the door so Opal couldn't get in.

"Why is Opal all the way out here?!" Applejack asked me as she went over to us. She picked me up and put me on her back, taking me to the kitchen so I could stand on a counter.

"Well long story short, and for the third time now..." That second part I mumbled quietly. I took a breath, the short story still going to take a while. "Me and the others went to the park for the Pony Pet Playdate thing. Twilight accidentally used the wrong spell on me, I'm a mouse, and Opal wants to eat me. So far, I've been clawed at, thrown around, skateboarded into a rock, floated around by an umbrella, eating by Gummy, regurgitated by Gummy, nearly eaten by both Opal and Owloliscious, nearly chocked to death by a bear hug from Scootaloo, and have fallen to my death not once, not twice, not thrice! But four times!" I said, releasing the breath of air I had in me.

I looked at all of them, and saw that they all had the same exact expression. Shocked. "Boy howdy, that sounds like an awful lot that's happened! Gee, ya miss one Pony Pet Playdate..." She said to herself.

"The funny part is it's only been an hour." I told her. That left her speechless again, but she recovered even quicker this time.

"Well, yer safe now. Where's Twilight and the others?" She asked me.

"I told them to go to the library and find the reverse spell. Hopefully they can hurry up cause the smell of cheese is starting to drive me insane." I joked. They all chuckled a little at that.

"Well, we better get ya back ta Twilight. Before Opal finds a way in here. Why did she look so mad any how?" Applejack asked.

"I might've... Plucked four of her whiskers off and used them to build my get away ride." I explained, trying to sound slightly innocent.

"How you did that, and still aren't eaten is what's surprising me." The raccoon said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the little thief here's right. I haven't met nearly any animal nor pony that's fearless enough to take Opal on. And rip off four of her whiskers no less." Winona admitted.

"Yeah, well let's just say that my craftiness is the only thing I've relied on my whole life." I admitted myself.

"Well come on Blitz. Times a wastin!" She told me. She took off her hat and gestured for me to jump on her head where I'll be safe. I jumped on and she put her hat back on. "Heh, ironic ain't it?" She asked, talking about the whole poisonous joke thing.

"Oh, you have no idea..." I said.

"Now Winona? Can you distract Opal out there?" Applejack asked.

"You bet!" She replied, though Applejack only heard a bark and a happy nod.

"Thanks Winona! I can always count on you! And raccoon?" She turned to him, glaring at him when she saw him reaching for a fresh apple fritter. She just gave up and sighed. "Just take one apple fritter and come on! I don't want ya takin anythin else from Sweet Apple Acres." She said to him. She knew that by this point, he was helping in some way. That, and she had enough of the little robber stealing from her family's farm.

"Eh, I can live that." He said as he grabbed one fritter and hopped on her back.

As soon as he was on, she and Winona made for the door. Winona jumped out first, running off in some random direction. Luckily, Opal was blinded by rage and went after her, thinking I was going with her.

Applejack then came out and started heading for Ponyville, making good time too.

* * *

As we neared Ponyville, I relaxed a little. "Well, at least it's just smooth sailing from here. Right?" I asked as I came out from underneath Applejack's hat and sat on top of it.

"Yeah..." The raccoon agreed as he finished up the fritter. "Hey, can you tell the Apple Farmer Pony I said thanks for the food?" He said as he relaxed, enjoying the ride.

"Sure. Hey Applejack, the raccoon says thanks for the fritter." I translated.

"Yer welcome raccoon. Glad ya liked it." Applejack said. She mauve not liked the raccoon for stealing apples from her farm, but I guess she was still glad he enjoyed the fritter.

"Hey look, there's the library! Were gonna make it! Finally!" I said happily. Man I have never been so happy to see a library before.

But fate just wouldn't let me off the hook that easy would it? Right when we were just a few feet from the door to the library, which was opened a crack for me to come in, a freak gust of wind came and hit all three of us. It wasn't strong enough to blow affect Applejack or the raccoon, but it was strong enough to blow Applejack's hat right off her head. And guess what little temporary rodent went up with it?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" I yelled out, angry that fate just couldn't let me off easy.

"Blitz!" Applejack yelled out. Sadly out of all times to leave it behind, she left her rope at home. So there was no way she could catch me and the hat.

"Huh?" Twilight stepped out from inside the library. "Applejack, what's going- Blitz!" She started to ask Applejack what she was doing here, when she saw me high up in the air on top of the hat.

That's when the rest of them came out. "Oh no, Blitz!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Don't worry, I got him!" The raccoon called out. They all turned to him, hearing his chattering. When they did, they saw him pull out a small fishing pole that was just big enough to fit in his golf bag. He held it with both hands and brought back his arms over his head, then brought them forward, casting the perfect cast which stuck to Applejack's hat.

He held on and started reeling it in, the wind going against him as it tried to blow me away. I held for dear life on that hat, trying not to let go.

The wind just got stronger though, and it got to the point where the raccoon was starting to be pulled by the wind to.

He soon got an idea though. He jumped off Applejack and landed on the ground. Then he took the fishing rod and jammed it into the ground, anchoring me and the hat along with it. "Blitz! Your going to have to trust me on this! On the count of three, I want you to let go of the hat!" He yelled to me.

Only me, and to some extent Fluttershy, could understand him. So I went ahead and translated by answering to him with, "Are you nuts?! Why would letting go of the hat be a good idea?!" I scream asked him.

"Just trust me! One..." He reached for his pack, trying to get something.

Knowing that I was pretty much out of options, I had no choice but to follow along with whatever he was planning. I couldn't hold onto this hat much longer anyway.

All the others just watched from the sidelines as the raccoon tried to single handily save my life. Only four of them could fly, and those four were Owloliscious, Tank, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Tank probably didn't trust his flying that well and didn't want to make anything worse. Fluttershy was too scared to do anything but watch in fear with her eyes covered by her hooves. Owlolisious was to light to fly after me. And Rainbow Dash was making sure the lighter animals like Angel and Gummy weren't about to get caught in the wind.

"Two..." The raccoon called out as he pulled something out of his golf bag.

As he did, Opal and Winona came over to the group, seeing me in the air. Winona was watching helplessly too, hoping I would by okay. Opal however, was watching with a smile, wondering just how to eat me as soon as I got back to the ground either the easy way or the hard way.

"Three!" I looked back at the raccoon and saw he had another on of his tools in his hand. The slightly ripped umbrella. He threw it closed up like a javelin towards me, it aimed above my head. That's when his plan was clear to me.

I let go of the hat and jumped up, grabbing the umbrella that soared right over my head. I went flying with it, the freak wind stopping all of a sudden. It was almost as if, the wind was doing this just for its own entertainment.

Wasting no time, I opened up the umbrella and I immediately slowed down. The rip in the umbrella still made me go down quickly, but I was still going slow enough to the point where I would be just fine.

"Wow, great thinking!" Twilight praised the raccoon. He gave her, along with the rest of them a two finger salute as he pulled out his boomerang. He aimed it and threw it, hitting Applejack's hat which was still floating in the air. It started to spin around, getting tangled up in the fishing line. That made it start to fall out of the sky. He caught his boomerang as it came back and went over to the hat, getting his line free of it.

Meanwhile, I landed back on the ground. I closed up the umbrella and brought it over to the raccoon. "I think this is yours."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's that Rarity unicorn's remember?" He said. He took it from me and tossed it over to Rarity, who caught it with her magic.

"My goodness, whatever happened to my beloved parasol?!" Rarity asked as she looked over the claw marks.

Once again, the question was answered itself as a cat pounced me to the ground. She just plain out hissed at me, ready to eat me at long last.

But luckily, Twilight was already fixing that problem. After charging up her horn, and fired a magical beam at me, finally changing me back into the cypony I originally was.

Opal backed up a few steps as she saw me turn back. I frowned at her, both of us knowing that I had the upper paw now. Or should I say hoof? "Bark." I said simply.

That made her run back over to Rarity, scared out of her mind that I was about to get my revenge on her. If I put her through so much trouble and pain as a mouse, Opal couldn't even begin to think of what I could do as my normal cypony self.

"Opal darling, you have a lot to apologize for." Rarity said, giving her a stern look. Opal just ignored her though as she curled up into a ball and rested on her back, having enough for today.

"Opal doesn't have to apologize Rarity. Besides, I think I got about even with her for everything she's been through." I said.

"Ta think this all started cause we all wanted to help ya get a pet." Applejack said out loud.

"Yeah, no kidding. And after all this I never even got around to trying to think of what kind of pet I wanted." I answered. But after I said this, I felt something land on my back. The raccoon.

He then chattered something, but since I was a pony again, I couldn't understand him. He then looked to Fluttershy after some of the other pets said something, and talked to her.

"Oh. I think what he's trying to tell you is that he would like to be your pet." Fluttershy translated.

"Really?" I looked to the raccoon on my back and he nodded. I thought to myself and tried out the idea in my head.

In more ways than one, I was a lot like a raccoon, so it kind of fit. They were clever, crafty, and could stay up during the night if they wanted. With all that, plus the fact that we were kind of friends already with how much he saved my skin, I came to a decision.

"Alright then. But I think your going to need a name if you don't already have one." I told him. He took off his hat and scratched his head before putting it back on backwards. He then shrugged then pointed at me and made a shooting notion as if his hand was a gun. I took this as him saying, 'Okay, shoot.'

"Alright then..." I tried to think of something good. I tried to think of what this raccoon reminded me of. The one thing I kept coming back to was what made him original.

He always carried around that golf bag. He had a backwards baseball cap on, and wore a second mask over his furred one. Then he kept carrying around stuff like an umbrella, a boomerang, and a fishing pole.

That's when I got the idea for a name. "How about... RJ?" I asked him. It made so much sense when I said it. He reminded me so much of the movie Over the Hedge with the raccoon RJ. He had a golf bag too, with a bunch of random stuff in it. They were basically one in the same.

He made a face that looked like he was thinking then answered by testing something out himself. He jumped up on my head and pressed down on my ear, making it play a sound. It was a 'DING!' that you would here from a game show if you were right. _So it can play more than just music huh? That's good to know._

"Seems like he likes it." Twilight noted.

"Yay! Guess that means that Gummy has a new friend!" Pinkie said as she held up her pet gator.

Sadly, not all of them were satisfied as Winona growled a little. "It's alright there Winona. RJ won't steal anythin else from Sweet Apple Acres anymore. Right Blitz?" Applejack asked me, looking to me.

Great, now I had to make sure RJ didn't steal anything. Guess that means that I'll have to watch that. "I'll do my best to make him watch that." I promised. But if all he stole from them was apples and other kinds of food, then that was probably because he was hungry. That, I could take care of.

RJ simply chuckled a little as he jumped back and leaned against my metal tail, using it as a bed of sorts with his pack as a pillow. But as he closed his eyes, Rarity spoke up.

"Done." All of us looked to Rarity as she held up her parasol, which was now hemmed and stitched up so well, you couldn't notice. I guess she had a sewing kit or something in her pocket. "Excuse me RJ?" He opened one eye, and saw that the parasol was fixed up. "Do you want this back? I wouldn't particularly mind returning it to you."

After he said that, RJ got up and nodded. He then jumped on my tail, using it to catapult himself over to the umbrella. He did a few front flips in the air and landed perfectly in front of Rarity and got it from her, checking it out.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash admitted.

"You have no idea." I told her as I went over to the rest of the group.

RJ then chattered at Rainbow Dash. Then remembered and chattered to Fluttershy. As he went over behind me, we all looked over to Fluttershy

"O-oh... He said to watch this..." She said to us.

I stayed put, having a decent idea of what RJ was about to do. And just like I predicted, he jumped on my tail, making it go down like a loaded catapult. Then by itself, it flung him high in the air.

As soon as he was flying, he started doing flips and other tricks. And as soon as he got to the arch of where he was brought up, he opened up the umbrella, staying up in the air. He balanced himself on the handle, and kept one hand on the neck, giving us all a two-fingered salute.

He then started spinning the umbrella to a point where it was side-ways in mid air. Then he gave one final swing to it, making it go perfectly upside down. There, he balanced himself on the end of the handle with one hand alone.

They all cheered at his show-offy performance. And from just that little show he put on, I knew that he was going to fit in just fine.

* * *

**And there you have it folks! I think that this episode turned out well, but again it's all of your opinion. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it! And with all that said, I'll see you all next time!**

**QotC: With the kind of pets you can get in Equestria, what kind of pet would you want?**


	30. Happy Friend's Day (Episode 5)

**Sup every pony! You know, With May here, I think it's time that the month for new beginnings should also give me a reason to have a brand new concept on things. Firstly, I think that I should make something completely original. And by 'completely', I mean something that I got an idea without any inspiration from anything else. So this episode will literally be my very own original idea. I know probably a few of you have noticed that each episode wasn't all original since I got the inspiration from something else. But as I said, this episode main idea will be based com -leate-a-ly off of my own idea.**

**So with that monologue said and explained, lets go ahead and wrap this up huh? So with it being the month of change and all, I'm gonna respond to the top three reviews I found interesting, then start off the chapy! (Note: I'm only responding to the top three reviews from last chapter I found interesting.)**

**3: Justus80. I love the AC series! But I'm a little skeptical on how AC 4's gonna turn out. Especially with everything about it.**

**2: FireKitsune1. Man, eagles are really popular huh? But I can't really judge that because I think eagles are one of the coolest birds around.**

**1: PrinceBlackFire116. Dude, that would be so cool! Having a Manticore as a pet would blow any other pet outta the water! That, and you do make a good point. Pinkie's cupcake stealing is starting to be a real problem. This one time-**

***Pinkie jumps through the forth wall and interupts me* Now wait a minute! I haven't stolen any cupcakes for three days now!**

**Me: Pinkie! Stop breaking the fourth wall!**

**Pinkie: No! Viva La Fourth Wall Breaking!**

**Me: Uh... Wait a minute, I got it! Author Powers Activate! *Pinkie then started to go back to Equestria***

**Pinkie: Hey wait you can't just- *Before she could finish, she left through the fourth wall again***

**Me: Haha! Author Powers never fail! ****So now without anything else to say, let's start off the episode!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MLP. Nor any mentioned song, popular show, or have any relation with any famous thing involved. Any parodies that I've made actually do belon to me, for future references.**

* * *

**Spike's POV**

_Okay Spike! You've been waiting for too long! Today's the day! With it being Friend's Day and all, now's your chance to get Rarity to actually notice you for real! _As I psyched myselfup to get ready for my big idea today, I checked myself in the mirror. I had to make sure I was at my best for impressin Rarity after all.

"Wow, you up early Spike. Usually, I have to wake you up for you to be awake this early." Twilight said to me as she came downstairs where I was at.

"I know, but today's important! It's Friend's Day!" I told her. Just because I was the youngest of the group, that didn't mean that I slacked off about a holiday.

"Let's not forget that it's Rainbow Dash's birthday too. She's always so happy about today because she get's 'the most awesome presents ever'. And speaking of, happy Friend's Day Spike." Twilight told me as she used her magic to move two large stacks of books. Behind it was a closest door I had forgot about because of those books. She then used her magic to open it up, revealing to me something so mouth-wateringly delicious! A gem cake! Which had so many gems on it, I had to wipe my eyes from the shine it made.

"A gem cake!" I yelled out, astonished.

"Yep. Me and all of our friends pitched in to make, and hide it from you. And that wasn't easy." She mused with a smile. I didn't care though as I stepped up to it. It had to be twice my size, it was so big!

But even though I wanted to just jump right into the cake and start eating it SO VERY MUCH, I couldn't. At least not yet anyway. Me and the others all had something big planned for Twilight too. I guess they all included me since they knew that I would be getting this cake as a gift an would wan to repay Twilight.

Luckily, all I had to do was keep Twilight out of the library for about two hours, and I'd be all set. Man I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees it, she'll be so happy.

"Man I can't wait to eat this!" I said out loud, getting another look at the glorious creation that was the gem cake in front of me. I quickly remembered and pushed the cake back in the closest, plucking off one of the gems to hold me over for now. I closed the door carefully with my tail and went towards the door, getting the wagon that me and Twilight had packed with a gift each for our friends. "But we still owe it to our friends to say hi to them." I said with a smile.

"Wow, you keep on surprising me Spike. It's nice to see you have a little restraint today and are so eager to say hi to our friends." Twilight told me.

"Yeah, well you know me. Putting others before me and everything." I said as I tossed the decently sized gem in my mouth. That one gem alone tasted as if my tongue took a tropical vacation. "Yep... Pure self-controlled dragon assistant." I mumbled as I turned to the closet again, wondering if I really had to get Twilight out of the library right now.

"He he he... And were back to the same old Spike. Come on, let's go say hi to our friends. They're probably all up and ready to say hi to us by now." Twilight said to me. I wasn't really paying much attention though as I was lost in thought about whether or not to enjoy my Friend's Day cake. Twilight made the decision for me though, picking me up with her magic and placing me on her back. We then left, the wagon being pulled right behind us.

For the final moments I was in the library, I took in a big whiff of the most salivating smell ever. Sprinkles of ruby over shavings of emeralds. All of which was over my favorite flavored cake batter.

* * *

"Oh why did I have to convince you right away?!" I said, already heartbroken that I was away from my cake.

Twilight just shook her head at me, mentally noting the fact it's only been five minutes. Then she caught something I had said. "Wait. Convince me? What did you have to convice me of what?" She asked.

"Me and the-" I quickly covered my mouth before I could say anything though. Since all of us, not counting Twilight of course, made a Pinkie Promise to not tell Twilight the surprise, I had to keep my word. Me only saying those few words to Twilight made me get the feeling that Pinkie Pie was watching somehow.

Speaking of Pinkie Pie, we were coming up on Sugarcube Corner. "Okay. Ready to give Pinkie her gift Spike?" Twilight asked me.

I dug through the pile of gifts we had, pulling out two of them that were wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a colorful bow on top. I had gotten her one of those enchanted cards that made a loud funny noisemaker sound every time you opened it. Twilight had gotten her a new pair of ovenmits that had 'Let's' and 'Party' written on each mitten in bright pink letters.

When we got to Sugarcube Corner we saw Pinkie Pie in the window working on some kind of dessert, which seemed normal enough. What was a little different was that Blitz was already there and he was helping her make the dessert.

"Hey look, Blitz is there too. Well, at least we can say hi to both of them and exchenge gifts. Spike?" Twilight asked me, but I already knew what she was going to ask.

"Already on it." I said as I dug through the pile of gifts. Twilight had her gift wrapped up in black wrapping paper with a yellow bow so it be easy to figure out which one it was. She got him a simple book that was filled with blueprins on furniture. That way he was able to build some more furniture for his house cince all he had was a bed and a small simple kitchen.

Me? Well I got him... Uh oh... I forgot to get him something! This isn't good! I usually get every pony's gifts a month before Friend's Day, but I forgot to get something for Blitz after he became our friend! Oh man, what do I do now?!

"Everything okay Spike?" Twilight asked me as she turned to me.

"Oh-uh-yeah! Yeah, I got your present for Blitz right here!" I said, holding up her gift for Blitz.

"And your gift for Blitz?" She tried to remind for me.

"He, don't worry about it!" I assured her. I couldn't let her think that I forgot. She'd never forgive me! "I got it covered."

"If you say so. Come on, let's go over." Twilight said as she turned back to the bakery. When we both did though, we saw Blitz and Pinkie in there again. Blitz then hoof fed Pinkie some wierd looking dessert. She smiled as she held it in her mouth like one of those large cigerettes and Blitz just laughed at that. That's when Pinkie got an idea and filled her mouth with a little frosting. She then used the wierd dessert to shoot the frosting at Blitz like spit-balls.

As we watched this, we laughed a little at the whole thing. "Pinkie being Pinkie as usual. Let's go in before that food fight goes into an all out war." She told me as we went inside.

When we got inside, Twilight went over to the kitchen and slowly opened the door. "Pinkie? Blitz?" She called out.

"Twilight!" They both called out simultaniously. They then ran around the room, getting a few things, and piled it behind them. They then stood side by side very closely, making sure Twilight didn't see what was behing them. "What are you two doing here?" Blitz asked us.

"Well, we wanted to come over and say happy Friend's Day. We also brought over your presents." She said to them as she used her magic to levitate the gifts over to them. They stayed completely still in place as they got their gifts.

Blitz was the first to open his, using his metal hoof to cut right through the wrapping paper and bow like a knife would. "Is it a journal?" He asked, seeing the blank book.

At least, that's what it was from the outside. When he opened it up, he saw one of the blueprints. Each and every one was folded up inside the book in a way where you could just unfold and fold it back easily. He unfolded the blueprint he was on and saw a blueprint for a nightstand. "Aw sweet! It's full of furniture blueprints! Thanks Twilight!" He said to her.

"Your welcome Blitz! Since all you have was a bed for now, I thought you would've wanted more furniture in your house. And since you like building so much, I thought that this was perfect for you." Twilight explained.

"Well I can't wait to try out some of these." Blitz said as he put the book in the bag he had over his back.

After that we heard a loud gasp after a noise maker sounded off. "Wow! I wasn't expecting that!" Pinkie Pie said as she opened it again and again while she had on the ovenmits Twilight had gotten her.

"I knew that would be a good idea!" I said, complimenting myself on my choice. "So which presents better?" I asked, wanting to know.

Twilight then elbowed me with her front right knee. "Spike, it's not a competition!" She quickly changed the subject though. Probably afraid that Pinkie would say my present was better. "So anyway, what was that dessert you two were making?"

Come to think of it, yeah what was it? They looked at each other, staying in place so we couldn't see what was behind them. "Why... We don't know what your talking about." Blitz said innocently.

"But... We saw you two in the window, having a small food fight." Twilight told them.

"We didn't have a food fight silly filly!" Pinkie Pie said with a perky smile. "I was... just showing Blitz how to use frosting!" Pinkie said to us.

We knew that wasn't the truth because we saw her shooting Blitz with frosting earlier. Twilight pointed that out to them. "But Pinkie, you were shooting Blitz with-" Blitz interupted her though.

"With the frosting nozzle thing. She kept saying something along the lines of, 'No silly, you have the nozzle upside down!' So she took the nozzle thing and sprayed me with it as punishment." Blitz explained as he put a toothpick in his mouth.

That made me remember what all this was about. While we were all planning Twilight and Rainbow Dash's surprises, and Pinkie decided to make treats for Rainbow Dash's birthday. "I get what this is about! This is for-" "ACHOO!" Blitz sneezed kinda wierdly while I was talking and accidently shot the toothpick out of his mouth, it nailing the ground right next my foot. That freaked me out a bit and made me jump back.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry about that Spike! Hehe, you know I wish it was possible to make a promise to yourself to never sneeze again. Would make things so much quieter!" He said, glaring at me as he said promise and quiet. He soon got out another toothpick and placed it in his mouth, replacing the first one. He then looked right at me with a slight frown.

"It's... Okay Blitz. Just watch where you shoot those toothpicks. Anyway Twilight, like I was saying. This is all for-" Before I could say anything, Pinkie started coughing wierdly.

She coughed so much that covered her mouth with her hoof and closed her eyes. "Wow! I have no idea where that came from!" Pinkie Pie said, staying in the same pose of her hoof to her mouth and her eyes shut.

"Are you gonna be okay Pinkie?" Blitz asked, concerned.

"As fit as a fiddle! But I'll try to be a little quieter then a fiddle. Maybe next time I can just try to keep it to myself completely!" Pinkie Pie said, staring directly at me with one eye open.

Oh, now I remember! When we all came together to plan both of their surpsrises, Pinkie Pie made us all Pinkie Promise to never tell any pony else about it. Guess Twilight isn't even allowed to find out about Rainbow Dash's surprise.

"You two are acting wierd..." Twilight said to them.

"Wierd? Wierd how?" Blitz asked, faking confusion.

"Well, you two are coughing and sneezing out of no where, and you haven't leftthat one spot since we got here. What are you two hiding?" Twilight asked them both, getting suspicious.

"Why, nothing at all Twilight! We would never hide anything from you unless we had a perfectly good reason to! But we don't so we won't! So there's no reason to worry that little horn of yours!" Pinkie Pie said to us with a cheerful grin.

Twilight looked at me, with a confident look. She wanted to know just what they were hiding. But it would be okay if she found out about it by herself right? So she's allowed to look. And while she was at it, I was starting to wonder what exactly they were hiding too.

So we both looked back at them with the same idea. Me and Twilight leaned to the left, only for them to lean in the same direction at once so they'd still be blocking our view.

We then leaned to the right to try and see, only for them to lean in our way. It was like they were mirroring our every move. And the funny part was they were acting like nothing was happening. Blitz just kept a friendly smile as he watched us, and Pinkie had a giant smile on her face with her eyes closed too. How she knew which way we were leaning, you got me.

We then tried juking to the right, but leaned quickly to the left, but they followed our moves exactly.

We looked at eachother again and both got the same idea as we both nodded. We then faced them again, but this time, leaned in opposite directions.

Blitz blocked my view, and Pinkie blocked Twilight's. Then we both quickly straightened up to look in between them. Sadly, Blitz was prepared for this and spread out his wings, pretending to stretch them. Man, they were good at this.

"Man, my wings are killing me. Guess I haven't strecthed them out that much." Blitz commented.

"Really? Then how's about you go outside real quick so you can stretch them?" Twilight caught him this time.

"Uh... It can wait. Besides, it smells like freash cookies in here." Blitz said.

At this point I sighed, knowing this was gonna go on forever. "Come on Twilight, we gotta go see the others anyway." I reminded her.

She sighed too, admitting defeat. "Alright, your right. Let's go. Bye Blitz. Bye Pinkie" Twilight said as she turned the cart around and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Bye!" They both said simultainiously with almost the same amount of pep in their voice.

As she had her back turned, they both glared at me. Then Pinkie Pie pulled a sign out of no where that said, 'You Pinkie Promised!'. I mouthed 'sorry' then caught up with Twilight.

* * *

As I caught up with Twilight outside, she looked at me with a great big smile on her face. "What?" I asked her, obviously missing the joke.

"Spike, I figured out why they're acting so wierd!" She said happily.

"Y-you did?" I asked, slightly scared of what exactly she figured out.

"Yes! It's so obvious! Pinkie Pie and Blitz," I closed my eyes, expecting her to figure it out. "Are dating!" She said to me.

"Wait, what?!" I asked, caught completely off guard by that.

"It's true! Think about it! Blitz is up this early just to see Pinkie?! They're having a food fight with each other inside the kitchen?! When they heard us come in they must've hid all the food behind them so we wouldn't see it?!" She then gasps before continuing. "They must not want any of us to figure it out! That's why they were acting so secretive about it!" She said.

I stood there in shook for a few seconds as I thought of it. After thinking about it, I could see why Twilight would think that. Then I shook it off before correcting her. "No Twilight. That's not it! The truth is that..."

Before I could set her straight, Blitz flew into view right behind Twilight. He cracked his neck in both directions without using his hooves. Instead, he used one to gesture zipping his mouth shut, then pointed to his eyes, then mine. Giving me a whole gesture that basically screamed at me saying, 'Don't you dare say anything! I'm watching you.' He then flew off in some direction.

I gulped silently before looking back at Twilight, who was waiting my answer. "Well, um... They can't be dating because..." Before I could come up with anything, Twilight stopped me.

"Spike. I know you might have a hard time accepting it, but they really are dating. Just trust me on this. Besides, they probably like each other as much as you like Rarity, and they're just afraid to show it." Twilight tried to explain her side of this.

"But..." That's when Pinkie Pie looked up from inside a lone nearby passing baby carriage with a pacifier in her mouth. She shook her head at me and I just sighed. "Okay Twilight. You win." I gave up.

Pinkie seemed satisfied enough with that jumped out of the baby carriage, some how putting it all in a suitcase she brought with her. She kept the pacifier in her mouth though as she trotted away with the briefcase on her back.

"Glad to hear you being mature enough to admit that Spike. Now come on, let's go see Applejack so we can give her gifts to her. And while were at it, we can tell her about Blitz and Pinkie." She said to me. Oh this is going to be a very confusing Friend's Day for all of us isn't it?

* * *

**Wow, this day's startin off differently huh? Hehe well, the day's about to get a little more different. Let's just hope Twilight doesn't over react about everything this episode. Anyway, see you all tomorrow with the next chapter!**

**QotC: I know this question might be long overdue but, who's your favorite character?**


	31. Blitz the Player? (Episode 5)

**And welcome back every pony to, 'What a Friend Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Them!'... Oh, that's not what this is called? Darn it, there goes my epic intro of none failing...**

**But still, welcome to A Brony Life' Did I get it right that time? Yeah? Okay were good! Let's just do our usual intro stuff then get right into the story!**

**First! Top three comments!**

**3: Justus80. Oh, something tells me that you're getting your answer by the end of this episode.**

**2: VintageThunder98. Rainbow Dash is one of my favorite characters too. To me it's tied with five characters total.**

**1: EpicPie1. Glad to see you like my character! I didn't really know that he would become a favorite to anyone else! And also, Pinkie and Blitz? Wow, I thought that no one would even like that idea.**

**Pinkie: Yeah, I thought that was a little over the top too. *She's sitting off to the side off-screen, eating some popcorn***

**Me: But-how did-your... WHY?!**

**Pinkie: No pony can stop ****Pinkamena Diane Pie**! *She jumped up in excitement as she pours the rest of her popcorn into her mouth in one go*

**Me: Err... Aha! Well, you all go ahead and enjoy the chapter. As for me, I have a pink menace to take care of. *starts to crack knuckles. Then goes off-screen to where Pinkie is. After multiple crashing noises, along with a screeching cat noise, I fly back into view, looking exhausted and defeated* Ow... Just start-up the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of MLP, along with any famous music, or famous stories/movies mentioned.**

* * *

**Spike's POV**

As we kept walking towards Sweet Apple Acres, I couldn't help but frown at Twilight's huge grin. She was so happy for Blitz and Pinkie being a couple. And no matter what I try to say to convince her, there's Pinkie Pie or some pony else watching me because I Pinkie Promised.

So now I just had to agree with whatever she thought. Which was just going to get more and more confusing.

"Oh, there she is." Twilight noted as we saw Applejack over by an empty spot near the barn.

When I started to walk over to Applejack, Twilight pulled me, aside and brought us both behind a bush. "What's wrong?"

"Shh. Look." Twilight told me quietly, pointing towards where Applejack is.

I looked over and saw that the empty spot wasn't that empty. A few feet away from Applejack was what looked like some kind of tower being built by a yellow streak of light that was spinning around it really fast. I took a wild guess and assumed it was Blitz.

"So Blitz is building something for Applejack. It's Friend's Day, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"That's not what I'm referring to Spike. What I'm saying is that if Blitz is here then maybe he's also going to tell Applejack about him and Pinkie Pie." Twilight told me.

I sighed at her. "Twilight for the last time, Blitz and Pinkie were both at Sugarcube Corner because-" Before I could explain it to her, an apple fell on my head. I looked up and saw Pinkie Pie sitting on the branch above me in a crow costume.

She made a realistic 'Caw!' sound and flapped her fake wings, flying off. My jaw dropped at the sight of that, leaving me speechless.

But before I could finish talking Twilight out of her idea, she looked back at the two of them. I gave up again and turned back towards Applejack and Blitz.

Blitz had finally finished working on the tower and stopped flying around it. As he tried to fly over to Applejack, he got too dizzy and ended up crashing into her. "Sorry about that Applejack." Blitz said as he slowly got up off her.

He then helped her up. "It's alright Blitz. Besides, ya just finished buildin a whole silo!" Applejack said, admiring the silo in front of her.

"Yeah. Luckily it wasn't that hard to build. Still, I hope the mayor doesn't ask me to build any clock towers or anything." They laughed a little at that. "Besides, I'm kind of in a hurry so I had to be quick about building it."

"Ya have to leave already? Sure ya don't wanna come in fer a quick bite to eat or somethin?" Applejack asked him, trying to be polite.

"Nah, I can't. Wish I could though it smells great." Blitz complimented.

"Oh... Well alrighty than. Guess you can have some later then. Yer still comin to that hill later right?" Applejack asked him.

"Wouldn't miss it." Blitz said shaking his head. He then started to fly off. "See ya then." He said as he flew off.

"Guess he didn't say 'the news' to Applejack." I said, looking back at Twilight, who kept looking at them. "Come on, let's go talk to her." I said to her, as I started walking out of the bush.

But she pulled me right back in a few seconds later. "Are you crazy Spike?!" She whisper-yelled to me. "We can't talk to Applejack now! If we did then she'd hear the bad news!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, really confused by the sudden change of heart.

"Don't you get it?!" She asked me, shaking me a little to make me see whatever she was trying to see. "Blitz isn't dating just Pinkie Pie! He's dating Pinkie and Applejack at the same time!"

Okay, now she was going to far with this. First she thinks that Blitz is dating Pinkie Pie. Now she thinks he's dating Pinkie AND Applejack?! "Twilight, there is no wa-" She interupted me before I could deny it.

"No Spike. Didn't you just hear what they said? There going on a date later on a hill!" She told me what they just said.

That wasn't it at all. There wasn't going to be any date on a hill. That's where Rainbow Dash's surprise was going to be, and that's where all of us were going to meet up.

"Come on, were getting to the bottom of this right now Spike. Let's see just where Blitz is going this time." Twilight said to me as she started to go after Blitz, forgetting all about Applejack and the gifts. I sighed and got the wagon, going after Twilight since I had no real choice but to follow her.

* * *

After going after Blitz, we eventually ended up in front of Fluttershy's Cottage. "What's Blitz up to now?" Twilight asked no pony in particular.

"Maybe doing something that makes sense..." I mumbled. "Twilight, why would Blitz do any of this to Applejack?" I asked her.

But Twilight just ignored my question as she made a pair of binoculars appear out of nowhere. She then used them to look closely at Fluttershy's window, trying to see something.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" I asked. Was she really spying on them now?!

"Blitz is up to something Spike, and were going to get to the bottom of it. First, we need to see just why he's at Fluttershy's house." She explained to me.

"Maybe to say happy Friend's Day?" I asked rhetorically. This was starting to get ridiculous, but Twilight thought that her theory was right.

"Sush! Their about to say something." Twilight said to me as she tried to listen in as well.

"Thanks for helping me to feed all of my animals Blitz." Fluttershy said to Blitz happily.

"Don't mention it. Besides, it's the least I can do on Friend's Day." Blitz responded. He then saw two mice having an argument. "Okay, what's this all about?" He asked.

After some chattering from the mice, Blitz shook his head at them. "Well if you only have one piece of cheese, just ask for another." He said to them.

_Guess since he was a mouse, he can understand him now. Wish I could understand animals. _I thought to myself as I watched him.

He then went off somewhere else and came back with another piece of cheese. "There. Anything else you two need?" He asked.

They both shook their heads with a smile and ran into a mouse-hole, stopping their argument.

"Wow Blitz. You're really good with animals." Fluttershy told him.

"Not really. I was only able to help because I can speak mouse." He then saw a duck and a cat arguing for some reason. "Yeah... I can't help with that." He admitted.

"Oh dear... Mr. Quack? Ms. Clawferd? Could you please both calm down?... If that's okay..." Fluttershy asked.

As we watched, I turned back to Twilight. "See? Nothing's going on. Now let's just go before they see us spying on them." I tried to convince her to go.

"Not yet. Blitz is here for some reason, and were going to figure it out." Twilight told me. She then turned her attention back to Fluttershy and Blitz.

"So, do you think your still going to be able to make it to the hill later?" Blitz asked her.

"Oh, yes. I'll go over there after I finish feeding the rest of my animals. This is a really of you to do Blitz." Fluttershy told Blitz.

"Hey, it's Friend's Day. It's the least I can do. Besides, I didn't plan it all myself. I did have some help." He said, smiling at her.

"It was your idea though. Besides, I wasn't that helpful." She said, frowning a little.

"Ah come on. It couldn't have been finished without your help." Blitz said as he walked to the door. "I gotta go. I saw Twilight and Spike earlier, so that means I have to hurry up. See you later Fluttershy." Blitz said as he started to leave.

Twilight then ducked down, pulling me down as well. "This is even worse!" She whispered to me. "Now Fluttershy's added into the mix too!"

Okay, Twilight's officially gone off the deep end about this. "What?! You just heard Blitz. If he's taking Fluttershy to the same hill he's taking Applejack to, then that means that he can't be dating both of them, and Pinkie!" I tried to reason.

"Hm... That is kind of confusing. If Blitz is dating all three of them, then why would he take two of them to the same place?" Twilight asked herself, thinking about what I just said.

That's when we heard some chattering coming from next to us. We both turned and saw a weasel looking at us. "Let's talk somewhere else. I need to think this over." Twilight told me.

After Blitz flew off back towards Ponyville, Twilight levitated me onto her back and headed back to Ponyville herself, with the wagon in tow. Were we ever going to get to the actual celebrating part of Friend's Day?

* * *

After a walk to Ponyville, she brought us to a table around town square. Every pony was talking with some pony else, enjoying Friend's Day and passing out gifts.

"So this is what we know so far." Twilight started. "Blitz is dating Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy behind each of their backs." She reviewed, writing down something on her notes.

"OR," I started. "You could be blowing this completely out of proportion and are over-reacting." I tried to tell her.

"Okay Spike." She began. "If you think that's the case, then tell me what you think all this is about." Twilight told me.

I could already feel Pinkie's presence somewhere. And in some way I knew she was watching me, ready to stop me from spoiling the surprise. "I... I can't say." I told her.

"Exactly. You can't because there's no other explanation." She mis-understood me, but I couldn't correct her on it. "Now why would Blitz bring two of them to one place at the same time?" She asked herself.

"Oh! Maybe he plans on dating them both at the same time!" I said with obvious sarcasm. Twilight was looking to much into this.

"Wait that's it! Spike, your right!" She said to me with a huge smile.

"Wait, what?" I asked, obviously confused by this.

"Blitz is clever and crafty right? So he probably figured out a way to date both of them at once! Actually, maybe he plans on dating all three of them at once!" She jumped even further into crazy town. And not the kind of fun and friendly crazy town as Pinkie either.

"Twilight, why would he even do that?!" I asked her. Blitz wasn't anything like that by what we knew. He's never even tricked others like this before.

"Maybe he doesn't really know it's wrong... Maybe... Maybe in his world, humans date multiple others at once!" She tried to deduce.

That... That, actually didn't seem to crazy. Blitz said his world did stuff differently. That, and that his world wasn't as simple and friendly as ours. Now I could see why Twilight would think all of this. But still, Blitz doesn't seem like the type of pony who would do any of this.

"Twilight, there's still a lot of things wrong with that." I tried to talk her out of it still.

"Okay fine. Then I'll prove it to you. We'll go to that hill and you'll see for yourself." Twilight told me.

"Okay, if you say so Twilight." I agreed, not convinced. I was on the fence about the whole thing though. Yeah, they were talking about Rainbow Dash's surprise, but they were acting wierd now that I think about it. "But can we at least stop by Rarity's first? I still wan to give her my gift." I told her.

Twilight sighed and nodded. "Okay, we'll go there first. It is on the way after all." Twilight agreed.

_Finally, I was going to show my feelings to Rarity. And nothing's going to stop this dragon! _I psyched myself up in my mind again, getting ready to get Rarity to notice me. Even Twilight's crazy plan being put to work wasn't going to stop me now.

"Yes!" I said out loud. I hopped on Twilight's back once again, grabbing Rarity's present from the wagon behind us.

Twilight shook her head and chuckled at my actions, but I wasn't really paying attention as I was imagining Rarity in my mind. She started going walking, leaving me to think to myself.

* * *

When we finally got to Carousel Boutique, we saw Rarity inside. _Finally I'm going to do it! Nothing is going to stop me now!_

As I kept saying that again and again in my head, I jumped off of Twilight's back, my present to Rarity in claw. It's now or never Spike!

I went up to the window and saw her, gazing in pure happiness at a small pedestal that had one of her mannequins on it. It looked different somehow. It was different than any kind of pedestal I had ever seen.

It had small mirrors all around it with near invisible wires connecting them all. In front of the pedestal was a small crank where some pony could turn it and all the mirrors would move around. Rarity did so, having a dress on the mannequin that had a bunch of delicious gems all over it. When Rarity moved all the mirrors around, pulling the crank with her magic, the light from the window behind her reflected off of some of them.

Then, the light bounced off of the last mirror, shinning on the dress. That caused all the gems to shine, making the dress look even more beautiful. I stood in awe at the window, admiring it all.

"Oh Blitz, this is simply marvelous!" Rarity remarked, happy as ever.

"Glad you like it Rarity." Blitz said, coming into my view. What was he doing here.

"No, I don't like it! I love it!" Rarity corrected. She then smiled at Blitz and gave him a kiss on the cheek as appreciation. Blitz chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by the gesture.

I mean while, just stared in disbelief. "W...what?..." I asked no pony in particular.

"Spike..." Twilight started, patting me on the shoulder.

Twilight was right. I thought this was all just Blitz planning Rainbow Dash's surprise with every pony else. "You were right... He is dating all of them..." I admitted.

"Sorry Spike." Twilight apologized. For what? Being right.

I didn't care at this point. Blitz needed to be corrected. And that's just what I planned on doing. "Whatever. Let's just get to that hill so we can set everything right!" I said to Twilight, ready to get back at Blitz. He messed with the wrong dragon and his friends! He needed to be stopped.

"Alright Spike. Let's go." Twilight said, going along with it. She knew just how much this all meant to me. We both then started to run to the hill, ready to meet Blitz there and stop him for good.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"So, ready to go meet every pony else at the hill?" I asked Rarity after getting my act back together. I mean, I knew she would like the pedestal, but really? A kiss on the cheek was going a little over the top about it. Thank Celestia Spike didn't see that. He would probably blow this all out of proportion.

After Rarity moved the curtain around the pedestal, she turned to me. "Yes. I can't wait to give them all their lovely gifts." Rarity said, levitating a small cart over. She then hooked it up to me without my say.

"Hey wait a minute-" I started to object, but Rarity stopped me with a smile.

"Oh come now, is it really going to be that hard to carry some of our friend's dresses?" She asked me. Somehow I knew that's what the gifts were.

"Well if it's not really that hard, then why don't you carry them?" I asked. I knew it was the polite thing to do, but I at least wanted her to give me a good reason.

"Because if you don't then I'm afraid that the fast of the whole surprise for Rainbow Dash being your idea might just slip out from my tongue." Darn she was good.

I stopped after that, not wanting to dig myself deeper. She literally just blackmailed me 'politely'. And here I thought that I was the only one that had the know how to weasel my way through conversations.

As I sighed in defeat, I could've sworn I heard Rarity snicker really quietly and mutter something under her breath even quieter.

"What was that?" I asked. With the way Rarity thought, I couldn't even try to guess what she had said.

"Oh nothing. Now let's hurry and meet our friends. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting would we?" Rarity asked me rhetorically. As she made her way to the door, I followed. I knew she changed the subject on purpose, but I didn't question it any further. Not with the fact that she could still do more 'polite blackmail' and end up having to carry her... Wait, unicorn's can't read minds can they?

As I kept thinking this, we got out the door only to see something familiar. "Hello, and whose wagon of gifts do these belong to?" Rarity asked to no pony in particular.

I recognized it right away. "Oh, that's Twilight's and Spike's wagon. I saw it earlier when I was at Pinkie's today." I told Rarity.

"Hm... Well we can't simply leave their wagon here can we? Hold on, I'll attach it to the cart." I sighed, knowing I'd have to carry even more stuff. It didn't look that heavy, but it looked like they never even passed out any more gifts after they passed out mine and Pinkie's.

"Oh now really, what's another wagon going to matter to you? Besides, I bet your already pretty strong from carrying around such heavy material and on top of that, working as a Ponyville construction worker." She tried to flatter me to get me to openly accept carrying all this stuff.

"Your not getting me to change my mind about carrying all this stuff just by buttering me up Rarity." I told her up front.

She sighed and made an agreement. "Alright fine. These two gifts look like mine, so I shall carry them. Deal?" It was barely any weight off of it all really, but I could barely tell that it was about five pounds of whatever was in there. Why couldn't she carry at least one of these wagons?

'Wow, two boxes. That's a big help." I remarked sarcastically.

"What? Would you rather carry me up to the hill as well?" She asked me.

Crap, they can read minds! "No, two boxes is perfect! Thanks for the help!" I quickly changed my mind. The wagon and cart were both a decent weight together. All added up probably fifty pounds. Thank goodness that they're six wheels total to help me out.

"Hmph, as I thought. Now come Blitz, let's hurry." Rarity said with a little more satisfaction in her voice. I can't believe I have to carry all of this while Rarity carries a measly two boxes. What ever happened to equal treatment anyway?

I followed with my head slightly down, with the cart and wagon both in tow. At least the giant amount of stuff I was carrying made me look tough. And to keep ponies from messing with me, I put in my signature toothpick. It made me look a little more tougher... At least to me it did.

* * *

**Well, this has taken a turn for the worst hasn't it? By the way, ever wonder why I always tend to ask a question at the end of a chapter? If yes, then so do I. If 'No, I don't even read the dumb thing', then I can see why, my outros suck big time. If any of you have a outro idea for me, I'd love to hear it. Anyway, see you all next and final chapter!**

**QotC: If you were sucked into Equestria than which, if any, of the mane six would you probably end up with? Or in any case, what character out of the whole series, if any, would you probably end up with?**


	32. The Obvious Truth (Episode 5)

**What is up every pony, and welcome to the final part of this episode! Glad to see you all reading to see the conclusion of this episode. But for some real talk here, I think I should talk about something this episode has portrayed so far.**

**Teenage dating is a very confusing thing, with both sides not taking it well when and if a break-up happens. And usually, both sides think that they're ri- *Gets hit in the head with an empty soda can* Okay fine, I'll shut up and quit stalling! Geeze! You give Pinkie one more chance to help narrate the intro and she finds my freaking soda mini-fridge!**

**Pinkie: *literally bouncing off walls from drinking twenty sodas* Start the chapter Zeke! *She yells out crazily and happily***

**Me: Oh yeah?! Or what?! *I said, challenging Pinkie's craziness***

***Pinkie simply responds by staying in place and pulling out a chainsaw from literally no where and starts it up with a happy-go-lucky smile on her face***

**A-and now let's start-up the chapter huh?! Pinkie, please! Just slowly put the chainsaw away while I finish the outro! Please!**

**Pinkie: Okay-Dokey-Lokey! *She throws the chainsaw behind her and keeps her smile the same***

**Me: *sighs of relief* Okay, let's wrap this up before Pinkie finds the energy drinks!**

**3: GingerTyPerior. Wow, I didn't know that anyone would like Blitz that much! Lol.**

**2: Christ's Disciple. So are unicorn's your favorite type of pony in Equestria? Not trying to argue or anything, I'm just wondering since both of them are unicorns and all.**

**1: dazza the lucario. Something tells me that's one of the most loved parts about Pinkie. Though, it's not really making me appreciate her that much right now.**

**Pinkie: Actually, it's pretty easy to break fourth wall! The first thing you gotta do is t- *before she can explain further, I close her mouth***

**Me: Pinkie, as much as I would love to meet all of my reviewers in the intro, I don't want an overload of them! Don't go around telling every human and pony how to break fourth wall!**

**Pinkie: So do you want me to tell them to go home? *She gestures to a group of both humans and ponies sitting on bleachers, waving at me***

**Me: Uh... How did I miss all of them? *shakes head* Whatever, I'm finishing this up right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP, any famous songs, or anything famous in general really. The only thing that's mine is this stories idea and Blitz.**

**Alright, let's start this up! Quickly!**

**Pinkie: Oh lookie here! Gatorade! *starts chugging it down***

**Me: *eyes goes wide in fear* Cut to chapter, cut to chapter!**

* * *

As me and Rarity kept walking, the hill was finally in view. And just like I hoped, almost all of us were there. Save for Spike and Twilight. Guess they're gonna come later. Gee, when we needed Spike to keep Twilight busy for a little while we didn't mean all day.

Sadly though, the fact that Rainbow Dash was here before Twilight and Spike was a problem. She kept pacing back and forth, trying to keep herself from looking at what was behind this giant curtain that was hiding something from view of one whole side of the hill.

"Blitz! There you are!" Rainbow Dash said as she ran up to me. "What took you so long?!" She yelled at me.

"Well, we would've been here quicker if some pony knew the definition of 'equal treatment'." I noted.

Rarity rolled her eyes out of view of me and un-hitched the cart from my back, also un-hooking the wagon from me."Any pony see Twilight or Spike?" I asked.

"Not since this morning." Pinkie said as she ate one of the things I helped her learn how to bake.

"By the way, Blitz? What are these things?" Applejack asked as she ate the same thing.

"It's called a churro. But Pinkie made them-" I ducked down before some frosting could hit me square in the face. Sadly, my tail wasn't low enough and it got hit in the cross-fire. I sighed. "So you can fill them with frosting." She had shot frosting from the churro she was eating like a spit-ball. And it was just as messy as one.

"Yeah that's cool, but can I see my present now?!" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

She was too anxious to see what it was, but I couldn't really blame her. There was a giant curtain blocking her way, and whatever that curtain was hiding had to be big. Which it was.

I turned to look one more time towards Ponyville, but didn't see one sign of Spike or Twilight. That is until I saw one thing. A nearby bush shaking a little. It was just a little too much for it to be a small animal to shake the whole bush. That, and I saw a familiar purple tail sticking out for a quick second before being pulled in.

I smiled, knowing that it was Spike that was in the bush. And if he was in there, then that meant that Twilight couldn't be that far behind. I then turned to Rainbow Dash. "Well since every ponies here, go on ahead." I told her.

She didn't even question it as she flew up to the curtain and grabbed it with her mouth. Rarity looked like she was going to faint from the sight of Rainbow Dash getting ready to rip her 'royal blue' curtain. While all this was going on though, Applejack turned to me.

"What do ya mean, 'since every ponies here'?" She questioned.

"You see that bush that's behind all of us?" I asked her. She turned and looked for it without caring if she got caught or anything. When she turned back to me, still confused, I continued. "I think we have a baby dragon trying to hide from all of us."

To prove me right, the bush shaked a little in response. Spike heard me and probably faceclawed at his own failure. Applejack saw this and shook her head at the sight.

"Poor Spike can't even see the-" "An obstacle course?!" Rainbow Dash interrupted, astonished at the sight.

Yes, an obstacle course. All of them thought it was perfect for it being not just Friend's Day, but her own birthday too. Sure it was the only gift she was getting from all of us, not including Twilight, but it was still good enough to make up for that.

"Yep. All of us chipped in to help-" But before I could even finish saying just that, I was hugged to death by Rainbow Dash. Something I never even thought to expect.

"Thank you!" She said. And just as quickly as she hugged me, she was gone to the obstacle course. Which was no joke. We went all out making it. I had it to the point where even some pony that dedicated their life to flying, cue picture of Rainbow Dash, would even have a hard problem getting through it all. It tested strength, speed, agility, wind resistance, and a bunch of other stuff that I would probably bore anyone to tears if I explained it all.

"Okay that was unexpected." Was all I could say as I landed back on the ground. All of us just laughed at that, me included.

That's when I thought the rest of this day was just going to be pure celebration... That is until a crazed familiar purple dragon jumped out of the nearby bush and landed on me, forcing me to the ground with the element of surprise.

"Spike!" Almost all of us yelled out, not counting me who was being choked just a little, Rainbow Dash who was testing out her new obstacle course, or Pinkie which was expecting this with her Pinkie Senses.

"You got some nerve Blitz!" Spike yelled at me, shaking my head while I was on the ground. Because of that, my head was being hit into the ground, barely letting me talk.

"What!" Thump. "Are!" Thump. "You!" Thump. "Talking abou-" Thump. It was no use. I was being shaken up to the point where I could barely say anything but one word at a time. Since I was being choked lightly, but probably not by purpose, and I was on my wings, I couldn't get away from Spike without bucking him off. Something that wasn't really necessary... Yet.

"Spike, get off of Blitz." Twilight said calmly. She levitated the thrashing dragon off me, letting me get up and catch my breath.

"Sorry about that Blitz, but you do owe us an explanation." She continued to say calmly.

The calming voice had a hint of anger in it. Not only that, but she had a frown directed right at me. "Now hold on a sec Twi. What the hay did Blitz do to y'all exactly?" Applejack asked.

"It's not what he did to us Applejack. It's what he's done to all of you." Twilight said to her.

That just made us all even more confused. "And what exactly did I do?" I asked, my breath caught now.

Sadly, my only answer was another tackle from Spike. "Don't act all innocent! You know what you did!" He told me.

Really, I didn't. But I did know what he would do. I knew that he was going to tackle me down again before all this would start to make sense. So I was ready for that. "No, but I did know that you were going to tackle me again." I said with a slight smirk.

He was confused until I pointed under him. And under him was, my tail. Pulled back like a catapult. "Woah!" He said as he was catapulted off of me. My tail wasn't really pulled back all that much so he only went flying a few feet.

"Now will some pony please tell me what I did to deserve the dragon patrol to attack me." I said calmly as I got up. There was no point in getting as mad as Spike and getting in a fight with him.

"What you did was that your double-crossing every pony up here!" Spike yelled out to me. I don't know what I did to make him so angry at me, but apparently whatever I did brought him over the edge.

"Huh?!" All of us asked, save for Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash who wasn't even listening to the whole conversation.

Twilight then sighed and walked up to me. "Blitz, don't lie to us. Me and Spike both know that you're dating all of our friends."

"What?!" I asked right away. Okay, something was defiantly wrong here. The others just sat with their jaws hitting the ground in shock.

"We saw everything Blitz, so just come clean. Please?" Twilight asked, looking like she was in pain from being sad.

As I looked at her sad expression and Spike's glare I realized that they weren't joking. They honestly thought that I was dating every pony else.

As much as I knew that they believed that, and thought this was no joke... That didn't stop me from smiling a little. The more I thought about me somehow dating five mares simultaneously was too much to bare.

I had to cover my mouth, I was about to burst out laughing. Sadly, it didn't stop me from snickering at them.

They both rose an eyebrow at my snickering, and right as they were about to question what was so funny, Pinkie Pie started to snicker about it too. Then Applejack. Next Rarity. And finally Fluttershy.

We all thought the same thing. _What is Twilight thinking?_

Pinkie was the first to burst out laughing. Followed by me and the others. Pinkie was rolling around in the ground in laughter, Applejack covered her whole muzzle with her hat, trying real hard to stop laughing. Rarity pulled over some couch I don't remember her bringing and fell over on it in laughter. Fluttershy was lucky enough not to laugh so hard so she was able to stay standing.

Me? I just fell to the ground, holding my stomach so it wouldn't hurt so much from laughing.

"What are you all laughing about?!" Twilight asked, completely shocked by our reactions. She didn't expect anything like this.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked. flying over to us. She had missed everything.

"Spike and Twilight think I'm dating all of you! And at the same time no less!" I said, trying to stop laughing.

Not three seconds later, Rainbow Dash fell to the ground next to me laughing. She didn't even last as long as we did.

"Wait, you're not dating all of them?!" Twilight asked, really confused.

I was able to stop laughing long enough to stand and talk a little. "Twilight. As much as I may seem like a 'player', I'm not dating any pony!" I told her. "What gave you two that idea anyway?!" I asked her.

"What gave us that idea was how you've acted to every pony all day. Food fights with Pinkie, inviting every pony to the hill..." Twilight started to note.

"Kiss on the cheek from Rarity..." I barely heard Spike mumble. Since I was the only one close enough to here that wasn't still laughing, only me and Twilight heard him.

"Twilight please!" Rarity began. "Even though we can tolerate Blitz a friend, we think nothing more of him than that!"

"Yeah Twi! Blitz might be nice n' all, but he ain't really a catch. What with all his weaslin and all, he ain't that honest!" Applejack started.

"Ouch..." I said quietly.

"Plus, he's not exactly chivalrous." Rarity added.

"Double ouch..." I said normally.

"He can't really bake anything." Pinkie added on.

"Am I even here?" I asked them all.

"He can get really mad at times... Sorry Blitz..." Fluttershy quietly added, but we all heard her.

"Did you all plan this out?!" I asked them, getting a little irritated. They all seemed to have something to say.

"Your kind of addicted to building stuff." Spike added.

"Who even asked you?!" I asked him, getting even more mad.

"Your probably not even that fast a flyer with all that metal you carry around." Rainbow Dash added.

"Do I even have to be here?!" I asked, about ready to explode.

"Plus that shark tooth necklace doesn't match his mane at all." Rarity continued.

"Okay, we all get it! I'm not perfect! Can we move on?!" I bursted out. I was getting tired of this.

They all laughed at the roast I had just gotten. "Sorry Blitz, but we couldn't miss a free shot at you!" Rainbow Dash told me.

"Moving on!" I began. I took a deep breath, calming down. I quickly counted to ten in my head and continued. "First off, I was showing Pinkie Pie how to make churros. And she kept saying how they were like straws after she made them hollow so she use it and some frosting as..." I looked behind me and saw Pinkie about to fire more frosting at me. I ducked down right as she fired and somehow it missed me and my tail, hitting Twilight in the face "dessert spit-balls." I finished.

"Okay..." Twilight said as she wiped the frosting off of her face. "But what about you inviting all of them to the hill?"

"That's where Rainbow Dash's surprise was. After she got her surprise we were all going to have a picnic up here. Didn't you get the note I put on your door?" I asked her. After I took care of Twilight's Friend's Day gift, I left a note on her door to come to this hill after she went inside.

"What note?" She asked. She looked to Spike who wasn't glaring at me now and was looking towards the ground in shame. "Spike?"

"Sorry Twilight. I forgot to get you to come back to the house. Because Blitz and the others went ahead and gave you your Friend's Day present while we were out." Spike apologized.

"And he couldn't tell you any of this before because Pinkie Pie made us all Pinkie Promise to keep this surprise a secret." Before Pinkie could say I broke the promise, I stopped her. "Key word being surprise. And since the surprise has already happened it there by made the Pinkie Promise null and void." Pinkie stood down, and I enjoyed my victory silently for a few seconds.

"Wow... I can't believe we thought that you were dating every pony here. It's kind of silly really, we thought you might've done so and didn't know it was wrong." She explained.

"Didn't know it was wrong? How would I not know that was wrong?" I asked. Was it even possible for some pony to be so clueless?

"We thought it was your world's culture that made you think it was okay." Twilight explained the excuse.

"There are some people who do that, but it's still wrong. My cultures just about the same as yours, minus the magic." I reminded her. "By the way, you never saw your gift?" I asked.

"No. What gift?" Twilight asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "How any pony can miss it's beyond me." I then turned to the others, who were letting me explain the whole thing. "Are all of you okay with us going back to the library?"

"Sure, why not." Applejack said, starting to pack up the picnic.

"Alright, if we must." Rarity said. I started to calmly make my way over towards Twilight and Spike, standing just a little farther back so I wouldn't be tricked into carrying the cart again. If anything, lover dragon over here can carry it to his heart's content.

"But what about the obstacle course?!" Rainbow Dash asked, wanting to go back to it.

"It's foundation is sturdy enough. That thing isn't going anywhere." I told her. She sighed, and just went along with it.

"Yay! Party at the library!" Pinkie said, jumping in the air with glee. I didn't see the joy in parties in libraries, but she did so I kept quiet.

"Well then let's go then." Twilight said, starting to make her way back to the library. As she went, she used her magic to bring her wagon over.

We all followed suit. Right as I took flight though, Rarity attached the cart to me again, grounding me. I groaned, but didn't even object at this point. I wasn't getting in yet another argument today. At least it didn't have the wagon attached this time.

"Thank you Blitz." Rarity said as she passed me with a smirk. She knew I was trying to avoid it, but she still somehow made me carry it again.

Spike then jumped on top of the cart, enjoying my annoyance. As soon as the others were farther ahead, I looked at him. "Spike I can probably burp lightning, do you still want to tick me off anymore then you already have?" I challenged him.

"Hehehe..." He chuckled nervously as he jumped off and ran over to Twilight. Burp lightning huh? If it wasn't so gross to most ponies I would probably do that everyday just for the heck of it.

* * *

When we finally got to the library, I got the cart off of me, tricking Rarity into levitating all the gifts inside instead of making me and Spike have to carry them in. How I accomplished that, I can't even remember.

We all stood by the door waiting for Twilight to go through. Since I was closest to the door, I went ahead and ripped off the note. There was no point in that anymore.

Then Twilight went inside, with all of us following her in. Spike closed the door behind all of us, not wanting any pony that was nearby to hear the sound Twilight was going to make in three... two... one...

"EEE!" Twilight squealed with happiness as she looked all around her room. Because every single shelf was different.

The old dusty, and slightly broken shelves were now replaced with brand new ones. Not only that, but thanks to me and Rarity's hard work, they were sanded, painted, and fit perfectly in place.

Thanks to Spike's directions, all the books were in their exact place so it wasn't unorganized. Also, Applejack and Rainbow Dash helped carry all the shelves in and out.

Finally, Fluttershy and her animals, along with Pinkie Pie kept watch to make sure Twilight wouldn't see any of it. So it was a group effort. All according to Spike's plan.

"Thank you all!" Twilight said, pulling us all in for a hug. We all accepted it, glad she appreciated it.

"Thank Spike! He come up with the idea!" Pinkie Pie said. Spike never made us Pinkie Promise to keep that a secret, so he couldn't stop us from telling that.

Twilight started hugging him next, very thankful. Every pony here knew how much the library meant to Twilight, so we all thought it was the perfect gift for her. Spike especially since he was Twilight's assistant after all.

"Well, I think this all calls for a big party!" Pinkie announced to us all. We all nodded, happy with that idea. She then rolled in her party cannon and fired it. The noise and confetti made us all close our eyes. As soon as we all opened our eyes, the place had been covered in party decorations and all the food was laid out, Pinkie Pie style. How Pinkie Pie does all this, I don't even think I wanna know.

* * *

**Spike's POV**

That party had to be one of the best ones we've all had yet! Pinkie went all out on this one! And not only that, but I got to enjoy my gem cake without any of the gems disappearing!

All the gifts I got were great too! I had to pace myself because I didn't want a repeat of my birthday, but it was worth the wait.

Blitz had built a small custom safe for me to put my gems in. Pinkie got me a great recipe for gem cupcakes that I have got to try out sometime. Twilight got me some enchanted glasses that let you see gems that are underground. Applejack gave me a small gem apple pie to eat, which was great! Fluttershy had gotten me a picture of Pee-Wee and how he was doing. I miss him so it was great that I got a picture of him. Rainbow Dash got me a simple big pile of gems. It was still great though because they all looked delicious.

Finally, Rarity gave me an amazing apron that had so many gems all over it. I knew I couldn't eat something like that, but I'm still going to cherish it for as long as I live. To bad that with all the happened, I never got a chance to tell her how I feel. I wish it was so much easier to do.

To bad none of my male friends have the same problem. If they did I could just ask them to help me out with this. Maybe give me a few pointers.

After every pony left, it was just me and Twilight. Most of us cleaned up our mess, but there were a few things that I had to clean up. Luckily, Twilight helped.

It only took a minute or two though before Twilight found something. "Oh no, Blitz forgot his blueprint book! Spike, could you hurry and take it to him? He couldn't have gotten far." She told me.

"Sure Twilight." I said. Like Twilight said, he's probably not that far away. That, and I owe him at least this for attacking him earlier. After all, I probably hurt him more than I wanted to in the first place.

So I took the book and ran outside. Luckily, I just barely saw a lightning bolt tail round the corner, so I found him. I ran in that direction, running as fast as I could to catch up.

When I finally saw him, we were about on the outskirts of Ponyville. The library wasn't that far off so I didn't have to run to far. Ahead of me was Blitz talking to Rainbow Dash. It seemed normal enough since both their houses were in the same direction and the party had worn us all out.

"I still can't believe that Twilight thought all of that!" Rainbow Dash said just loud enough for me to hear from where I was. She sounded like she was about to laugh again.

"No kidding! No offense to Twilight or Spike, but who can even think that I could date five mares at the same time?" Blitz asked, sounding like he was about to laugh too. He was also carrying the cart from earlier, it being a gift from Rarity. That alone was

Not wanting to interrupt them, I quickly jumped into a nearby bush, this time making sure my stupid tail wasn't sticking out. Luckily, they didn't hear me either.

"Yeah! I've never even heard of something like that." Rainbow Dash said as she started to laugh a little.

"I know. I mean think of how funny that would be if it were true." Blitz said as he started to laugh too.

"Actually, just the idea of us dating is hilarious!" Rainbow Dash said as she started to laugh completely.

Blitz joined in, thinking it was just as funny. Wow, they really thought the idea of it was that funny? They had a point though, it was kinda dumb to think Blitz was dating all five of them.

As the stopped laughing, it sounded more like they regretted laughing. As if they didn't think it was funny anymore. And after I saw their faces as they drew back their laughter, I smirked at the opportunity. _Looks like I just found a friend who's in the same boat as me._

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

Yeesh, this is getting awkward. I gotta get out of here. "So... See you tomorrow?" I asked, not able to say much else.

"Sure... See ya." She then flew off towards her house, as I started heading towards mine.

"Man, what happened there?" I asked myself. I don't even know why it was getting all awkward, it just did all of a sudden.

"Hi there Blitz!" I turned and saw Spike of all dragons come out of a bush nearby with a book in han. Really? Does that guy even know what privacy is?

"And the baby bush dragon enters..." I said, getting angry. "And I can help you how?" I asked him.

"Actually, I was thinking we can both help each other." Spike told me as he tossed the book he had. I caught it and saw that it was my blueprint book. Okay, so he didn't follow me on purpose. I tossed it onto my new cart and turned back to him.

"Like how? I teach you to be tougher by using you as a punching bag?" I said. Seemed to help us both in my mind. I know saying that was a little over the top, but I was tired, and he was getting on my last nerve today.

"Nuh-uh." He said with a sly smirk. He had something planned. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, wouldn't want me to tell every pony about your secret crush would we?"

"What?!" I said, getting even angrier. Okay, Spike was really pushing it. I do not have a crush on Rainbow Dash, and I never will... "Spike, your on thin ice right now..." I warned him.

"Come on Blitz. I can be a reasonable dragon... I'll keep quiet as long as you help me how to be better with my crush too." He told me.

Oh, that's it huh? He thinks he can really blackmail me into being his wingpony for helping to win over Rarity? Fine, two can play at this game.

"Listen Spike..." I started, acting really calm now and putting my weaseling to work. Spike started to frown, knowing that I had a plan. "You're a library assistant right?"

"Yeah..." He said, confused.

"Then let me say this in a way you can understand." I walked up to him and sat down in front of him, the cart still hooked up to me. "If I see you publishing this fantasy story of yours to any pony else, then I think I'll publish a non-fiction story titled, 'The Dragon and the Unicorn'. You get me?" I asked him, frowning slightly at him.

"Y-you know I have a crush on Rarity?" He asked me, now really caught off guard.

"He... I do now." I said to him. He was shocked that he had just admitted it to me. "Two things you might want to know about trying to make sly moves like this. One, never try to trick a weasel. Two, don't admit something unless you are completely sure that they know what you're talking about." I told him.

He bowed his head in defeat, knowing that I had a point. What caught me off guard though is that he was smiling a few seconds later. "Thanks for the advice Blitz."

"Now what's going on in your head?" I asked. Whatever it was, it wasn't good for me.

"I still know that we're even. You don't tell any pony about my crush with Rarity, and I won't tell about your crush with Rainbow Dash. And you still have to help me out. Deal?" He asked with a sickly sweet smile as he extended a claw.

"Let's get this one thing straight. I do not have a crush on Rainbow Dash." I told him straight up. Still, I couldn't have him spreading that rumor around. Who knows who would hear it. "But fine." I said, shaking his claw.

"Yes!" Spike said, happy that he tricked me into helping.

"Okay, your first lesson is..." I tried to think of something that would help me. I then got an idea and unhooked my cart, tying it to Spike. "Learning how to be tough. So show me you can be tough by bringing this cart down the street to my house." I told him as simply as possible.

"Yes sir!" He then started to bring the cart to my house, which was only half a minute from where we were.

As I saw him pull it, I barely kept myself from laughing, but managed. "Oh this is going to be too easy." I said to myself. I followed after him thinking, _As long as I keep my end of the deal, he'll keep his mouth shut about my crush with Rainbow Dash...Which I don't have... _I went ahead and just focused on Spike's 'lesson' instead of thinking about any of this too much. I mean, I'm really tired right now and I can't even think straight. Probably the only reason Spike tricked me into helping him anyway.

"Almost... Got it!" Spike had moved the cart... A whole five feet.

I sighed and got behind the cart, pushing it from behind. "Come on Spike. Only fifty-five more feet to go." I told him. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**And there ends this episode! And while were ending stuff, I finally got Pinkie out of my intros! You see, while she was literally cracking the fourth wall wide open after drinking that Gatorade, I tricked her into signing one of those long worded contracts that no human or pony even wants to read one page of. Now the only way she can even try to break in is if enough reviewers demand it. **

**Getting back on topic, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you all next time when the next episode starts up! Goodbye every pony!**

**QotC: Should Pinkie, or any pony else, be allowed to break back into the intros?**


	33. Announcement

**Hey every pony, I had an announcement that I wanted to go ahead and make. (Obviously) You see, this whole next week for me is exam week at school. That, plus some other stuff that's going down, I won't be able to work on the story for this week as much as I usually do. So I'd be lucky to have on whole chapter written in three days tops.**

**So yeah, I have to put a hold on this story for a little bit. It might take me two weeks tops to finish the next episode at the most so it'll be an uneventful week. I promise you this though, the next episode is going to be really cool! It'll have a new writing style that I've been dying to try out so I'm really feelin good about it. I won't say much, but it will have the following:**

**-More music mentions then any other episode, definatly.**

**-A really famous pony, that doesn't have any lines and has only appeared in a few episodes, is going to be a main character for this round.**

**-It'll be based around the biggest party Ponyville has ever had!**

**So yeah, try and figure out just what my insane brain is planning if you dare! Muhahahaha!... Sorry, I've always wanted to make an evil laugh.**

**Also, for the time being I'm helping a friend of mine with their story and it's pretty good! Check it out! It's called Daring Do and the Cloud Castle! The account name is Epic4428Gamer. (They combined both our account names into one.)**

**And I have one more thing to hopefully make it up to all of you. The QotC from last chapter has gotten so many responses and suggestions, that I can't narrow it down well enough. So, I'm putting up a poll on my profile to help! It'll be open poll so all of you can still see what the popular vote is!**

**So have fun with the poll every pony, and I will see you all in probably 1.5 to 2 weeks! BYE! **

***Brofist to all the PEWDIEPIE fan reading this***


	34. Party Paranoia! (Episode 6)

**What up every pony! Man I am so glad that my school's EOC's are finally over, along with most of my Exams! And as of May 22nd, I will have NO MORE SCHOOL! Thank Celestia for THAT! Anyway, with me having next to no important school stuff to do, I'll have a lot more time and focus to work on this story! But I also do have another story that I'm keeping up with (has to do with BioShock Infinate) and I want to write a little more than that since it's been about a month or two now and I only have two chapters up... yeah. So with all that said, let's start up the chapter and stuff!**

**And I have one other thing to say. Like I said in the announcement chapter, the last QotC question had so many choices and votes, that I couldn't keep them all up. So I put a poll up on my profile. And just recently I found out that whenever you put up a poll, it is by default turned off. So I finally got it up for real this time! So again, whoever wants to vote for their favorite pony in the intros, please go to my file and vote on the poll. You get two choices, and I put down all the ponies that were asked for in the reviews. So vote away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, or anything famous that is mentioned in this story including music.**

**Now let the chapters finally resume!**

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_Huh... Woah, where am I?... _As I started to wake up, my head killing me. I looked around, my eye sight a little blury, and found that I was in a tree.

**"Crack!" **That didn't sound good. It came from right under me. To be more exact, it came from what I was laying on... A branch. **"SNAP!" **Before I could even respond, the branch under me broke under my weight, sending me to the ground.

"Ow..." I said.

"No kidding..." I looked under me and saw a pony with some really cool shades. She was a unicorn with a white coat, and she had a blue mane and tail with a lighter blue streak running through both.

"Oh... Sorry about that..." I said as I rolled off of her, barely concious. And by the looks of it, she wasn't doing that much better herself. He shades had a crack on the right side, and she had some dust on her. She looked like she had a fight with some pony and lost. "You okay?..." I asked.

"Yeah... What happened though?..." She asked as she got up and looked to me.

"Uh... I fell outta tree and landed on you..." I said as I had a hard time telling a story that happend literally ten seconds ago. It was a combination of both drowsiness and my migraine.

"Na dude, not that. Yesterday. I can barely remember any of it..." She said as she tried to think back. Scratching her head in thought.

"Yesterday..." I tried to remember, but had no idea myself. I tried to think back to what was going on.

* * *

**Flashback #1, Blitz's POV**

"How long did you say it was until you'll be back?" I asked, looking towards Twilight, and Rarity who were all boarding the train to _.

"Just two days. We have to be in _ for the _." Twilight reminded us. It was me, _, _, and _.

Since _ and _ had already gone off to _ for two days about something about a _, so there weren't that many of us left in Ponyville. Meaning that it was going to be a boring two days.

...

"Got it. I'm pretty sure we can last that long without burning down Ponyville." I said, joking about what Twilight said earlier.

"Good. Well we have to go now. See you in two days every pony." And with that, she and Rarity boarded the train.

...

...

...

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh yeah! They had to go to-to... Where again..." I tried to recall.

"What are you talking abo- WOAH!" The mysterious unicorn covered her mouth with her hoof, now getting a good look at me.

"What?! What's up?!" I said, now waking up faster because of her yelling.

"Your tail!... And-and your ear! They're missing!" She said to me.

"Huh?" I turned to see that my tail was indeed missing. I then felt where my left ear should be, only to find it missing too. "Okay, this is getting freakier by the minute."

"Ha, tell me about it!" She said rhetorically. "But how did you not notice?!" She asked, really confused.

"I'm uh... A cypony." I admitted. If I didn't tell her immediatly, then she would be scared and confused so much right now. "You see, some of me is made of metal..." I continued.

"Metal... OH! ELECTRIC METAL!" She said pointing to me, apparently remembering me from somewhere. What was wierd though was that name somehow made me remember something else that happened yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback #2, Blitz's POV**

**"What up** **every** **pony?!" **DJ Pon-3 yelled through a mic on her DJ set. "**Me and Electric Metal here are ready to bring you some out of this world beats!**" She yelled, sounding more excstatic then ever tonight. Apparently, she was really excited for showing off the music I showed to her.

"**Now something cool we have for ya, EM here has his own DJ system built into his own head! So now he and I are gonna be playin some of that music for you partyin ponies down there! So are! You! Ready?!**" She asked them. The whole system, along with me and DJ Pon-3, were all set up on a platform that was ten feet from the ground. That way, we could see the crowd under us and wouldn't get any background noise into the mic.

And for some reason, I only knew her by her stage name and not her real one. She never did tell me her real name did she?

Also, because of hanging with Pon-3 for a few hours, while we were putting together all the songs for the town-wide party that were in my head, literally I might add, I found out that ponies have really similar tastes in music if not the same thing. The only difference was just that they were against cursing in their music, which I could live with.

So I just played Pon-3 a bunch of songs I knew, playing the clean versions of them of course. This making me not only taking out the curse words, but having to change some of it so it didn't say anything about alcohol or violence directly. She said that they were all perfect as soon as we both came together to help make up the lyrics replacing the originals. Even though she didn't understand some of the lyrics because I came from a different world. But she didn't need to know that much about me, so I just said that I made up some lyrics just to make the songs rhyme.

Back to the party though, I did something that made every pony around us amazed. I took off my left ear just like last time, and plugged it into Pon-3's DJ station.

I started playing rock/rap music to them all like Good Feeling by Flo Rida and Let it Rock by Lil Wayne. Needless to say, they all loved it.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"That explains how my ear came off I guess, but where did it end up?" I asked her.

"Huh... Maybe it's still in my system?" Pon-3 suggested.

"Maybe... We might as well check it out. Let's go." I offered as I started to head back towards Ponyville. We had ended up at a tree on a hill that was probably a two mintue walk from it, so we could see it off in the distance.

"Right behind ya Electric Metal." Pon-3 said as she followed. She took off her shades and put them away. I guess she wasn't able to see them with the crack in the lens.

* * *

As soon as we got to Ponyville, everything looked the same. Every pony was walking around, talking to one another with a friendly smile. In fact, every pony was acting even more friendlier then ever.

As we both made our way to the town center where the party was, some of them saw us and smiled even more.

"Look! It's Electric Metal and DJ Pon-3!" One guy said as he saw us. He then laughed at me. "I guess EM litaerally partied till his tail fell off!"

All of them around us noticed and smiled and said hi to us, acting like we were celeberties to some extint. I think I even saw one of them getting a nearby napkin, ink, and quill, but we were already out of view before he could turn towards us.

As we kept going it was the same thing. I remember that party being huge from that memory, but I don't remember much else from it.

That's when I saw Ginger Star. But instead of greeting me, she laughed. "Dude! When they say party till your tail falls off, I don't think they mean it literally!"

Every pony around us laughed. I chuckled a little at it, though I didn't really find it funny because I had just heard that not two minutes ago. "Thanks, I'll remember that." I told her.

Eventually, we finally made it back to the town center, and immediatly spotted the platform from last night. I flew up to it and looked around, while Pon-3 came up the stairs.

"See it anywhere?" She asked me.

"No. No where." I saw the place in the system where my ear would fit perfectly, and remembered that being where I put it. But it was gone now.

"Huh. I was sure that it would be here..." Pon-3 started to think to herself.

"Maybe some pony else knows what happened. But who can we ask?" I said to myself.

"Blitz! There you are!" I looked up in the sky where I heard that voice and saw two familiar ponies flying towards us.

"Rainbow Dash? Fluttershy? What are you two doing here, aren't you two supposed to be..." As I said that, I remembered something else.

* * *

**Flashback #1, Blitz's POV**

"How long did you say it was until you'll be back?" I asked, looking towards Twilight, Spike, and Rarity who were all boarding the train to _.

"Just two days. We have to be in _ for the _." Twilight reminded us. It was me, _, _, and _.

Since Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had already gone off to Cloudsdale for two days about something about a rain emergency, so there weren't that many of us left in Ponyville. Meaning that it was going to be a boring two days.

And the only reason I couldn't go was because of my condition that kept me from messing with rain clouds. So I was pretty much useless to them.

"Got it. I'm pretty sure we can last that long without burning down Ponyville." I said, joking about what Twilight said earlier.

"Good. Well we have to go now. See you in two days every pony." And with that, she, Spike, and Rarity boarded the train.

...

...

...

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Wait, I remember!" I shouted out, making them all jump. Apparently, I was just looking off into space as the memory came back to me.

"Remember what?! And what happened to your tail and ear?!" Rainbow Dash asked, really confused. Fluttershy had passed out from the sight and landed on the platform.

"I remembered that you two had to go to Cloudsdale!" I told them.

"When did you forget it?" Rainbow Dash asked, getting more and more confused as I talked.

"I forot it when..." I started. That's when I remembered something else.

* * *

**Flashback #3, Blitz's POV**

"_, you come back here with my _ right now!" I yelled at him, flying after him. He was pretty fast, and since we had been up for a while, I was pretty tired so I couldn't fly as fast as I could.

"Blitz hold on! We can still have a great party without it!" _ told me. I didn't listen though as I just kept flying after _. He had a smirk on his face as he kept running, happy that he had it because _.

As I chased _, I knew that he wasn't really stealing it for a bad reason. Still, it was the life of the party and not to mention my _ for crying out loud! I couldn't let him just take it. Besides, _ and DJ Pon-3 would have a hard time keeping a party of this size going without it. Even though they were probably the best party masters in Ponyville.

"Er! You better give it back right now dude!" I said, trying to keep up. I was so tired though, that I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes and flew into a tree, hitting it hard enough to make me black out.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Wait, that's it?!" I yelled to no pony inparticular. I could tell that there was more behind that story, but I couldn't remember it quite yet.

"Metal, you okay?" Pon-3 asked me.

"Yeah! I just keep remembering stuff! But this time I couldn't piece together what exactly happened..." I tried desperatly to remember what else had happened, but it was no use.

"So what did happened?" Dash asked me.

"Well... I was flying after some pony who I guess stole something. But I was pretty tired from partying so I couldn't keep up. So I flew into a tree and blacked out. Guess that's why I can't remember." I summed up the memory.

"What even happened yesterday?" She asked me.

"From what I can remember, the whole town had a party, with me and Pon-3 at the center. I used my ear to play some music, and somewhere along the way, I went after that thief an ran in a tree." I said.

Rainbow Dash then put two and two together and laughed at me. "You do know that when they say 'party till your tail falls off', they don't mean it literally?!"

Okay, that was getting old fast. "So I've been told."

"Uh Metal?" I turned to Pon-3. "Did you forget about Party Pink too? She helped us out with the whole party." She reminded me.

"Party Pink..." _Oh, here we go again._

* * *

**Flashback #4, Blitz's POV**

"Okay! Party Pink, Electric Metal? You two ready to kick off the biggest party Ponyville's ever seen?" Pon-3 asked us as she stood in front of her sound system.

"You betcha!" Pinkie said from right beside me.

I nodded along. "You know it!" I said, pumped about this whole thing. These two seperated could make great parties, but combined? Who knows how great this is going to be.

"Excellent!" She said. "Party Pink? You go ahead and get the party going with the snacks, punch, and all. Electric Metal? You know what you gotta do!" I nodded, ready to start helping with the music. This was going to be the best party ever!

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Um... Blitz?" I looked over and saw Fluttershy, getting up. "Are... Are you okay?..." She looked really worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My ear and tail were metal remember? I can't feel anything so I'm just fine." I told her. She did remind me that whatever happened to my tail was unclear.

"But what we need to focus on right now is finding Pinkie Pie. She might know what happened yesterday." I told them all.

"Okay. Any idea where we might find her?" Pon-3 asked.

They all looked at me, which confused me a little. "What?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Well your the one that keeps having flashbacks. So have another one." Rainbow Dash told me.

"It's not that easy. They just... Come to me, if that makes any sense. Besides, how should I know where Pinkie Pie is?" I asked them.

"Who?" Pon-3 asked, kind of confused. Did she always know every pony by stage names?

I sighed at that. "How should I know where Party Pink is?" I repeated my question, saying Pinkie's stage name instead.

"Oh, got it." She said with a nod of her head. "Before we go though what are their names? I know who they are, but not their names." She told me.

"Oh right. They're called..." Before I told her, I got an idea. Why should they go without stage names? I then smirked. "That one," I pointed to Rainbow Dash with my smirk getting bigger. "Is called Light Speed."

She opened her jaw to say hi, but saw how I called her something else. "Wait what?" She asked.

I moved right along, not letting Rainbow Dash, or 'Light Speed' correct me. "And that one's called," I then pointed to Fluttershy. "Nature Chat." I finished.

"Alright! What's up Light Speed and Nature Chat? I'm pretty sure you know me. I'm DJ Pon-3." She reminded them. Apparently they had met before, but never introduced themselves.

"Wait a minute, that's not my-" Before Rainbow Dash could object, I stopped her.

"We don't have time for this Light Speed, let's hurry up and find Party Pink." I told her. She groaned silently a little, knowing I did all of this on purpose, but didn't say anything else.

Fluttershy didn't object to it at all, already seeing how I did all of this as a joke. Either that or she didn't really want to object about it.

"Well let's check Party Pink's pad first. She probably crashed there after the party ended." Pon-3 told us. She then started to go down the stairs and towards Sugarcube Corner.

As we all started to fly after, Rainbow Dash stopped me, leaving Fluttershy to fly over to Pon-3 without noticing. "What's with the names?" She asked me.

"I'm not letting you two go without stage names while I have to have one. Wouldn't be fair." I told her. "Besides, do you really hate the nickname 'Light Speed'?" I asked her.

She sighed and started flying back over to the other two, knowing I had her beat there. "So what's your 'stage name' anyway?" She asked me, putting air quotes around stage name with her hooves.

"Apparently some time yesterday DJ Pon-3 had come up with Electric Metal." I told her.

... _Are you serious?! Another one?!_

* * *

**Flashback #5, Blitz's POV**

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about y'all, but I got some work that needs doin. Sorry, but I gotta run. See ya later!" Applejack said as she headed off towards Sweet Apple Acres to do her work.

"Well I guess it's up to us!" Pinkie said from right beside me, with a determined look on her face.

"Wait, what's up to us?" I asked her. Not five minutes after most of the others left and Pinkie and me apparently had some important job to do.

"Well, with every pony else gone from the group, we need to keep Ponyville happy! Because we can't have a sad and quiet Ponyville, that would be so depressing! And think of all the sad faces from every pony here! They'd be all frowny and say, 'Why?! Why can't we have a great big Ponyville party?! Wah-ha-ha?!'" Pinkie imitated, pretending to be the ponies of Ponyville crying.

"Okay fine! It's up to us to have a party!" I said, trying to get Pinkie to stop fake crying because every pony around us was noticing, and blaiming me for her crying.

"YAY!" She yelled out in glee. "Okay first, we need one more pony to help us have a party this size! And I know just the pony for the job! Over there!" She said, pointing to a pony that was working on a DJ system. She wasn't playing any music on it so no pony was crowding around her yet.

"Woah..." I said, amazed. That system was probably the most tech advanced thing in Equestria! Besides me the cypony anyway. "Is that a DJ booth?!" I asked.

"Yep! And the pony rocking the DJ booth is called DJ Pon-3! Now come on, we need her help!" She then started skipping over as I just followed her.

"Hiya Pon-3!" Pinkie greeted.

"Party Pink! I haven't seen you for a while! How ya been?!" She asked, talking to Pinkie like an old friend. And if this DJ Pon-3 pony had helped Pinkie with parties before, I wouldn't say I'm that far off target.

"Oh you know! Same old thing! Throwing parties, and making smiles!" Pinkie said with an upbeat attitude.

"Hehe... Same old Party Pink. So who's this pony with the tail?" She said looking towards me. I couldn't tell what she really thought of me because he shades kept me from seeing her eyes.

"Oh this is one of my newest friends! He's a cypony!" She told her. Since they were best friends, I didn't really object to her telling the DJ that part about me because of two things. One, they were friends so I guess Pinkie could trust her. And two, I just always thought that DJs were laid back ponies that didn't judge others based on stuff like that.

"A cypony huh?" She asked, scratching the under part of her chin as she looked at me.

"Yeah! And it's so cool because he can absorb lightning from clouds!" She continued. Again, I didn't stop her because she was pretty much just boasting for me. Was it really wrong of her to do that?

"Hm... Oh I got it! I'll call you Electric Metal!" She said, pointing to me.

"What?..." I said thrown off. "That's not my-"

"Just go with it Metal. Trust me, DJ Pon-3 has a knack when it comes to names." Pinkie told me.

Well there goes my whole belief of, DJ's not judging others based on stuff about them.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Blitz! Wake up!" I woke up to the sound of Rainbow Dash yelling in my only ear. Which wasn't helping because the whole one ear thing was making my right ear the only ear I could depend on for the moment.

"Ow..." I said, getting up from- the ground? "Why am I on the ground?" I asked. "And how come my chest hurts?"

"Because you blacked out again and fell straight to the ground. That party must've taken a lot out of you EM." Pon-3 said. She and Fluttershy had came back over to see if I was okay.

"Yeah, guess so. Man, this is going to be a long day for me isn't it?" I asked no pony inparticular as I got up from the ground. I just hope that I wouldn't be getting flashbacks like this all day.

* * *

**Well this isn't normal is it? Oh well, hopefully Pinkie will be able to explain just how awesome the party was last night, because Blitz is pretty much hopeless on that. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you all tomorrow!**

**QotC: Have you ever had a time where you just forgot everything that happened? Like amnesia wrapped around just one day inparticular?**


	35. Party Animals (Episode 6)

**What is up once again every pony?! Now with all the ponies that you've all put into the poll, I decided to start it off with a "BOOM-DA-BOOM-BOOM!"**

**Really guys?! I can't even get through two sentences without you all making so much noise?!**

***Sadly none of them heard me because DJ Pon-3 was playing some music so loud that no pony could even talk to any pony else. All of them, including the princesses, didn't really care though as they all were enjoying the party***

**Will I ever get through an intro with this?!**

**Discord: *appears right next to me* Here, let me help. *He then snaps his fingers and a sound proof recording studio appears right where I am***

**Wow, thanks Discord. This is actually really helpful of you... *I said, wondering why he just did all of this***

**Discord: Trust me, you don't need to thank me. *He then laughed as he went back over to the party, where Pinkie Pie was killing it on the dance floor at this point***

**Okay, the sound blocking button thing is... Found it! *I pressed the button that's supposed to block out the sound***

***But as I did, not only did it prevent me from hearing them, and vise versa, but it also caused all the wires to come alive and start attacking me* AH! Some pony help me! *Sadly, none of them could hear me as all the wires wrapped around me* DISCORD!**

***As I was being attacked, Blitz somehow noticed. He ate a storm cloud cupcake and went over. And by simply touching the studio, he short circuited it. It then fell apart***

***Vinyl Scratch then stopped the music with a record scratch and they all looked over, seeing me covered in wires* Owww... Thanks Blitz... Now let's just hurry this up now before it gets any worse.**

**3: ThunderWave12. Yeah, I can't blam you for not liking this style of writing. They can either be really annoying and confusing, or amazing and so fun to read. Sadly, this is my first time writing a 'flashback story' so I don't know if I'm any real good at it. Don't worry though, last chapter had the most flashbacks so hopefully it won't be so confusing now.**

**2: VintageThunder98. I had something like that happen to me one time. I woke up ten minutes when the bus was scheduled to come to the bus, so I overslept. I got up, put my clothes on, and got my school stuff. As I ran out the door and got to the stop, no one else was there. When I realized it was Saturday, I also realized how stupid I was.**

**1: Justus80. I kept thinking that when I started writing up this chapter! What's funny though is I've never seen the movies because every time I try to get Hangover 1 or 2, it's always sold out or gone. It's like the universe doesn't want me to see it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP or any famous music/movies/item that is underlined. Those belong to someone else.**

**Start the chapter... AH! THE WIRES AREN't DEAD! *The wires start attacking me, and every pony else tries to help. Except for Discord who was laughing his head off... Literally.**

* * *

By the time we got to Sugarcube Corner, we went inside. Mr. and Mrs. Cake saw all four of us and smiled. They weren't really affected by the fact that I had no ear or tail so I guess they knew.

"Hello every pony." Mr. Cake said, looking to us. "If you're looking for Pinkie Pie she's upstairs playing with Pound and Carrot." He told us hurrying back to the kitchen. It looked like they had something to do.

We all shrugged and headed up, seeing Pinkie playing with the twins. Pound was punching a bongo drum, while Carrot was chewing on a trumpet, making sound come out of it every once an a while.

"Uh, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie turned around and saw us all looking at her. "Oh hey every pony! You're just in time to listen to our band play!" She told us. Then she saw me and laughed a little. "Electric Metal, you do know that-" I stopped her before she could even say it.

"Yeah I know, 'Party till your tail falls off' is just an expression. What about a band now?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at what she was talking about. Why would she all of a sudden want to have them play music?

"Yeah! After hearing that song from your ear, I wanted to try and get Pound and Carrot to play it!" She told me. She was acting like nothing was wrong even though she saw me with no tail or ear.

"And what are you trying to get them to play exactly?" I asked. What song could be played with a trumpet and bongo drum.

"Like you don't know silly colt! It's that song you said two lion cubs sang!" She told me with a smile wide on her face.

"Lion cubs sang?... Oh not this aga..." I started to say before I had another flashback. I swear, if this is what happens when you get amnesia, then I am never having my head get hit again.

* * *

**Flashback #6, Blitz's POV**

"Well if were gonna have a big party, something tells me were gonna need more tunes then what I got." Pon-3 said to us. Right now, we were all inside Sugarcube Corner, planning the party.

"Oh that's easy! Electric Metal here can play music from his ear!" Pinkie told her. I frowned at her, but she didn't notice.

"Really? That sounds pretty rad! How does it work?" She asked us.

"Easy! Like this!" She then tried to press my ear, but I tried to keep her away, not wanting her to press it. But I was to late as she pressed it and a song I never heard before started playing. It had Pinkie singing about making every pony smile. So I went ahead and just called it the Smile Song. (Which is made by Living Tombstone)

I clicked it off after about half a minute. "Don't do that!" I told her.

"But it's so much fun! Watch!" She then pressed it another song played. I pressed it even faster before I could even tell what it was. She then kept trying to press my ear again and again, which led to e turning it off again and again. After ten seconds of this she pressed my ear and held it down, not letting me get a chance to press it again. It started playing I Just Can't Wait To Be King from The Lion King.

After a few seconds, I tried to pull away so I could stop this nonsense, but when I tried to jerk my head away it was easier than I thought. They both gasped when they saw that my ear was still in Pinkie's hand, but I was two feet away. My ear had come off, and to top it all off, the music was still playing.

"Wow! Your ear came off!" Pinkie said to me, waving it at me.

"I can see that! Give it back!" I said, trying to get it from her.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME BLITZ?!" Pinkie asked loudly as she screamed into my ear that was in her hand. Pon-3 just started laughing, and Pinkie was completely ignoring the fact that she had my whole ear in her hoof.

"OW!" I said holding where my ear should've been. I was able to hear her because I was five feet from her, but it sounded as if she was yelling right into my ear!

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh! So that's how my ear can come off!" I said, getting up from the ground. "It has to be held down, than just pulled out." I told them all.

"Yeah! What, did you forget that or something?" Pinkie asked me, kind of confused.

"Yeah, I got amnesia when I flew head first into a tree." I brought her up to speed. I then gasped. "Wait a second, I just had an idea!" I yelled out.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

"It'll make sense after you all see, but every pony just shut up for a few seconds." I said, covering up my right ear.

While I did that, I was able to hear what was going on around my other ear, but just barely. I guess the farther it is, the less of a connection I have with it. Kind of like me being an internet router for my iPhone ear.

But what was going on was what confused me. I kept hearing animals noises all around my ear, along with some foot tapping right next to it. Also, I heard I Like To Move It by King Julian from Madagascar.

I stopped holding my ear and just had a really confused look on my face. "Well, what's going on?" Pon-3 asked me.

"A... An animal dance party?..." I guessed. It sounded like their was dancing anyway.

"Oh yeah! I brought Gummy over to Applejack's this morning to hang out with all the other animals! Oh, and I saw RJ there too!" She told me.

"RJ's there?! But he was... Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!..." I said as I slipped back into another flashback.

* * *

**Flashback #3, Blitz's POV**

"RJ, you come back here with my ear right now!" I yelled at him, flying after him. He was pretty fast, and since we had been up for a while, I was pretty tired so I couldn't fly as fast as I could.

"Blitz hold on! We can still have a great party without it!" Pinkie Pie told me. I didn't listen though as I just kept flying after RJ. He had a smirk on his face as he kept running, happy that he had it because he wanted to bring it back to the other pets.

As I chased RJ, I knew that he wasn't really stealing it for a bad reason. Still, it was the life of the party and not to mention my own ear for crying out loud! I couldn't let him just take it. Besides, Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 would have a hard time keeping a party of this size going without it. Even though they were probably the best party masters in Ponyville.

"Er! You better give it back right now dude!" I said, trying to keep up. I was so tired though, that I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes and flew into a tree, hitting it hard enough to make me black out.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh that's right. RJ took my ear from the party so he and the rest of our pets wouldn't be so bored at Applejack's." I said, remembering now. "Guess that means that we found my ear." I told them.

"Great! Let's hurry up and get that thing!" Pon-3 said to us as she started going. She then looked back at us. "Light Speed, Nature Chat, Electric Metal, hurry up would'ya?" She said, starting to go.

"Pinkie Pie, how was Angel doing?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, he was great! No wonder they call it the Bunny Hop!" She told her before going back to Pound and Carrot, who were still playing with the instruments.

"Okay... Well, let's get going before something else happens. Good luck teaching the song to the twins Pinkie Pie." I said to her. Us three then started going after Pon-3.

* * *

Once all four of us got to Sweet Apple Acres we looked around a little, but couldn't find one clue as to where our pets were. I tried to listen with my ear, and I could tell that we were definitely closer. But it still didn't help.

That's when we saw Applejack outside, bringing some apples over to her house in a cart. "Applejack!" A few of us called out as we all went over.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy? What're y'all doin back in Ponyville already?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter." I stopped her. We were this close to finally getting my stupid ear back, I wasn't getting held up now. "Do you know where all of our pets are?" I asked her.

She then started laughing a little bit, as if I told a joke. "Yeah, I've seen em. There all out back behind the barn. That ear a yours sure is a hoot Blitz. I've never seen all our critters so happy." She told us with a smile.

"Wow, how long have they had it?" I asked.

"Since this mornin I'ma guessin." Applejack said, thinking back. "Come on, I'll show y'all." She said as she started to walk over behind the barn.

We all looked at each other and shrugged, not sure what exactly to expect. So we followed her, and went around the barn.

What we saw though was just the funniest thing ever.

There was Angel, Tank, Gummy, and RJ all lined up, spelling out 'YMCA'. Angel's ears made the 'Y'. Tank's head and front legs made a 'M''. Gummy was turned to the side and had his tail curled so he resembled a 'C'. And finally, RJ was in the shape of an 'A'.

My ear was right in front of the four, playing YMCA by Village People. It made every other pony there fall over in laughter. I tried to keep myself together though, remembering how he stole my ear just to do all of this.

Owloliscious, Opal, and Winona were all watching off to the side with different expressions. Winona looked like she was about to laugh herself, if it was even possible for dogs to laugh. Owlolisious just had a look of astonishment that all of them were dancing. And Opal had a bored look at all of them, except for RJ in which I noticed she was smiling at a little.

As soon as the song ended, they all stopped dancing and looked to us, having happy expressions. RJ ran up to me with a smirk on his face.

"O-okay RJ. I was going to punish you for stealing my ear... but after seeing...that..." I tried to talk seriously without laughing, but I couldn't hold it anymore and kept laughing with the rest of them.

RJ nodded, happy that his plan to get off the hook worked so well. He then jumped up on my back and reached into my pocket, pulling out one of my toothpicks. "Now what're you doing?" I asked, still laughing.

He didn't even look at me as he jumped to Rainbow Dash, taking out her signature sunglasses. Then over to Pon-3, taking hers as well. Finally, he jumped down and got a daisy from the ground.

He then started to go around, using all four of these things. He put the toothpick in his mouth. Then put Dash's glasses on Tank. Next Pon-3's glasses on Gummy, ignoring the crack in it. Then he went over and put the daisy behind Winona's ear. Which made her roll her eyes at him and make Opal really mad at him at the same time. Exactly what he was planning. Finally, he went over to Angel, bending one of his ears so he looked more relaxed.

"RJ, what's going on?" I asked again, wondering where exactly he was going with this.

He just smirked at all of us as he turned to the other three behind him and chattered something to them. They all then smiled, well most of them since Gummy never moved his face. He then lightly stepped on my ear that was still on the ground, making it play another song. Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

With his backwards baseball cap, and the toothpick, it made him look like a 'tough guy'. Which was exactly what he was going for. With the other three behind him, they all looked like 'tough guys' too. This alone was just funny enough to look at.

As soon as the lyrics started going, he kicked my ear over to me, me catching it. I clicked it back into place, the music still going.

RJ and the other three started dancing to it. It was so funny, I wish I could just take a picture or something. We all fell over once again, laughing our hearts out.

As soon as it was over, we were still laughing. All of them had so much fun dancing to the music, even Angel who was usually grumpy.

I tried to make a decision so I looked at the rest of them and they all smiled and nodded, knowing what I was thinking. I nodded and unhooked my ear, and tossed it to him.

He smirked and caught it, happy that he was letting me keep it. "RJ, whatever you do don't break it okay? Because I'm pretty sure that's the only one, and I can't fix it." I warned him.

He nodded and put it on top of Tank, who didn't have his propellor on for now. I then turned to the rest of them. "Okay well that solves one problem, but I still need to find my tail."

"Yeah, I'd been wonderin what happened. I figured, hehe, that ya," Applejack was about to say it, but I wouldn't let her.

"AJ, if you dare say 'Party till your tail falls off' then you don't know what's gonna happen next." I warned her. I wasn't talking about hurting her or anything, but I would probably end up bucking some of her trees till they were mulch.

"Right, sorry." She quickly apologized while trying to hide her amused smile.

I closed my eyes to try and see if I could have another flashback, but I couldn't for the life of me. When I opened them I saw Dash, Fluttershy, and Pon-3 all leaned in towards me. Applejack was looking at them, wondering just what

"I can never have a flashback when I'm ready for it can I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well maybe you have to not expect it... If you think that's a good idea..." Fluttershy suggested.

"Not expect it? Great, well how do we figure it out?" I asked them.

"Maybe we can ask around Ponyville?" Applejack suggested, now coming along with us.

"Well guess that's the best idea we got. Let's get going every pony." I told them as I started to get going.

"Wait!" I turned to see Rainbow Dash with a smirk on her face. "We never introduced DJ Pon-3 to her." She told me, pointing to Applejack.

"Oh..." I said getting her joke. "You're right Light Speed. Pon-3 this is..." I paused to try and come up with a good stage name. Before Applejack could try and introduce herself, I stopped her. "She's called County Apple." I came up with. Applejack wasn't a easy name to really make a stage name out of.

"Country Apple?" Applejack asked, really confused now.

But it just made me and Rainbow Dash fall over in laughter, the dancing animal party behind her not making it any easier to keep a straight face while the music was playing Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Not only that, but somehow Winona and Opal got sucked into the dancing mix. This just leaving Owloliscious, who was starting to nod along to the music. Meaning it wasn't long until he joined the animal mosh pit too.

"Cool. Nice to meet ya Country Apple. I'm DJ Pon-3." She said, pointing to herself.

"Uh, how do ya do?" Applejack asked, confused.

"Pretty good. Now let's go and help our friend Electric Metal here find his tail." Pon-3 said, starting to follow me and Rainbow Dash back to Ponyville, with Applejack and Fluttershy right behind her.

The animals didn't notice though, as all of them started dancing to every song it turned to. I shook my head as we all left their party, wondering just when stuff like animal dance parties and having town-wide parties became a usual thing. Then I remembered that now I have not just the party ring leader Pinkie Pie as a friend, but now a DJ that is obsessed with music called DJ Pon-3 as a friend now.

* * *

**So there wraps up the second chapter! I told you that this chapter was going to be a little crazy. But since I can't have a party for me finishing school with great grades, I had to have a party somewhere! So yeah, I hope you are all enjoying this episode so far, and I will see you all tomorrow for the last part!**

**QotC: Who out of all the mane seven's pets do you like most?**


	36. Bigger They Are Harder They Explode? (6)

**Note: Before this chapter starts, I need to tell you all why it's taken me so long to put this final chapter up. My laptop' internet wasn't working and my parents wouldn't let me use their laptops because they have this wedding photography business they've been working on. All I have left is an iPad and a REALLY OLD Desktop that doesn't even open any internet browsers half the time. And since writing and posting is impossible for me with iPad's auto-correct... Yeah. So sorry it took so long.**

**Now to begin the actual intro!**

* * *

**What is up every pony! Welcome to the final part of this episode! I know that this episode has been a little crazy, but like I've said before, I'm just really excited that my school year is finally over! So yeah, that's why I've made the episode like this. But with all this happening, there is one thing I want to say at least one time outside of the disclaimer to make sure that it's clear. Every song that is underlined do not belong to me. The artist that is also underlined are the ones who created and own the song.**

**"Speakin of, why can't ya play songs that all of us would like?" Applejack asked as she came into view.**

**"Hm... I guess you have a point. But I don't think that all the readers like every type of music. Kinda just gotta stick to one type of music for one episode. Still, I'll try to include more country. Happy?" I asked.**

**"Much more. Thank ya kindly Gamer." She said to me. She then glared at me. "But I hope ya know that I ain't taken kindly ta tha name Country Apple. That's just down right insultin the more I see it now." She told me with her glare right at me.**

**I nodded, both understanding and a little fearful. "Noted. Anyway, let's move onto the top three comments!**

**3: Justus80. I think Tank always had a second meaning behind his name, and how you explained why you like him described it perfectly! Also, yeah I thought Country Apple was pretty fun- **

***Applejack clears throat* I mean!... It wasn't right of me to call her that, but I'm glad you enjoyed my petty humorous joke... *Flashes a fake smile, which makes Applejack stop glaring a little***

**2: EpicPie1. Glad to see my raccoon pet is considered a favorite out of the seven! Also... A camera eye huh?... Maybe that's not such a bad idea...**

**Applejack: Uh, Gamer? I don't think Blitz would appreciate you just given him bitonics outta tha blue like that.**

**Yeah, your probably right. Still, I might just have to keep EpicPie's idea in mind.**

**1: Mage of Psychics. Glad to see your feeling a little better after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Applejack: And thanks for considerin my Winona as one a tha best pets outta tha whole pack. That brightens up my day too.**

**/**

**So with all that outta the way, let's get the disclaimer done, and start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to MLP, or any music that is underlined. They belong to the artists who are also underlined.**

* * *

After getting back to Ponyville, we all started looking around for the final thing. My tail. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ended up flying everywhere outside of Ponyville to help look for my tail, while the rest of us ended up simply walking around Ponyville.

Since I was so used to lugging around my tail, I wasn't used to flying around without it. The tail itself weighed around twenty pounds, so with that weight off me I could fly up twenty feet in the air with a single flap of my wings if I tried hard enough. I didn't really like that so I stuck with just hoofing it around Ponyville until we found it.

"So where exactly did ya lose it at?" Applejack asked me.

"I don't know. I mean after I went head first into that tree, I forgot everything that happened yesterday. I can only remember a few things. Tail not included." I told her.

"Man, where do we begin though?" Pon-3 asked.

"Well, we have all of Ponyville and everywhere around it. To find my tail could take us-" "Guys, we found it!" "seconds..." I said, finishing the sentence Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"What is it sugarcube?" Applejack asked, looking as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew down to us.

"I found Blitz's tail," Rainbow Dash started "but it's not good." She finished.

"Well where is it?" I asked.

"It's all electrified and stuck to a giant Timberwolf in Everfree Forest. Key word being giant." Rainbow Dash told us.

"Oh, that's just great..." I mumbled.

"Why was yer tail all electrified in tha first place?" Applejack asked, looking at me.

"Well... Um..." That's when everything got blurry for the umpteenth time today. "And here we go..." I said before passing out and having a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback #7, Blitz's POV**

"Nice song EM! Get the next one rolling, quick!" DJ Pon-3 asked as she worked on her DJ system.

"Got it!" I said over the noise the crowd in front of us was making. I closed my eyes in thought as I tried to think of another song to play.

But as I did, Pon-3 saw something. "Uh Metal?... What's with the raccoon?" She asked.

"Raccoon?" I asked her, confused. She pointed to where my ear was on the system and out of all raccoons, there was RJ. Trying to pull out my ear.

"RJ!" I yelled out. "What are you doing here?!" In response, all I got was a fake yawn and a gesture towards Sweet Apple Acres. I guessed that he was bored.

"That's no excuse to try to steal something!" That's when he pulled my ear out. "Hey, give back my ear!" I commanded.

He just stuck his tongue out at me and jumped off the platform. I tried to grab him, but it was too late. "Every pony! Help!" I said to them all. Through the mic, they all heard what happened and got ready to catch him.

But before he got close enough to catch, out of no where came Tank, propelling up to catch him. RJ caught on of Tank's legs and held on as he gave his two finger salute at all of us. From there, he grabbed both of Tank's front legs, and steered it like a hang glider back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Tank?!" I shouted out in both slight anger and confusion. Even though I was really mad

Without hesitation, I pulled out a few thunder cupcakes I asked Pinkie to make for the party later. Thank goodness she didn't have any of them to, because if she did the party might've kept on going until Twilight and Rarity got back the next day.

So I ate half the cupcake and immediately got electrically charged. I then flew after the two of them, able to catch up to them with extreme ease.

But as I started to catch up, RJ was prepared. He chattered something along the lines that sounded like an apology and threw his boomerang at me, hitting my tail. This made me fly out of control and I ended up spinning around. But before they could get away, I accidentally tagged Tank before flying down. That made him fly out of control too.

So I crashed into the ground a few seconds later, not having a good landing. I ended up flopping around as I hit the ground too, which hurt to say the least. And after landing, my tail had somehow dislodged itself from me and was flying off towards the forest with all of my electricity energy flowing through it.

But I ignored it as I saw RJ lose his grip on Tank, who still had no control, but was somehow still able to fly himself towards Sweet Apple Acres. RJ then landed ahead of me, using his umbrella to help land safely.

"RJ, are you okay?" I asked as I started to go over.

He replied with a quick thumbs up and started a mad dash to Sweet Apple Acres, my ear still in his bag of tools.

I sighed and shook my head at the sight and got ready to chase. "And the chase goes on..." I said as I flew off, forgetting my tail.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Well, guess that answers that question..." I said as I started to stand back up. To the looks of it, they pulled me out-of-the-way of the street so I wouldn't be in the middle of it, in a flashback comma.

"What?" All four of them asked in complete unison. That was a little un-nerving, but I shook it off and stood up.

"Well, I absorbed a cloud so I could catch up to Tank and RJ. But when I crashed, my tail flew off, all of the electricity built up in it." I said, telling them. "Great, now some big recycled wolf has it." I summed up.

"Then I guess that means that were just gonna have ta take it back." Applejack said confidently.

I sighed kind of deeply and muttered, "Just. My. Luck." Then I looked to Rainbow Dash. "Well, can you take us where he is?" I asked her.

"Sure, follow me every pony." She said flying off to the Everfree Forest with us following her by hoof.

* * *

After we got to Everfree Forest, we had to walk around in it for around ten minutes before Rainbow Dash stopped all of us behind a bush. "Okay guys, this is about where I saw the Timberwolf." She told all of us.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's just go and find the stupid wood wolf so I can get my tail back." I said, rising to find the wolf. But when I did, Applejack and Rainbow Dash both pulled me down.

"Did that hit to the head knock the sense outta ya?! Ya can't just go out and hunt down a Timberwolf!" Applejack told me.

"Yeah! If we can't just go out and take it down, what makes you think you can?!" Rainbow Dash said to me.

They were both acting kind of scared about some 'giant' Timberwolf. Some big wolf made of wood couldn't be that scary could it? "Pfff, come on. I'm a carpenter, do any of you think that I'm scared of anything that has to do with wood?" I asked them. And after saying that, I peeked out of the bush to look around again.

Applejack just sighed while the rest of them stayed down. "We tried ta warn ya Blitz. Be careful." She ducked down with the rest of them. There was no point in hiding though since wolves had higher senses and could find us easier. That and Fluttershy's shaking was moving the whole bush back and forth.

"I know, I know." I said as I looked around some more, trying to find any hint of my tail. As I looked around, I didn't see any wierd pile of wood. "You all know we don't even need to hide right? There's not even any Timberwolves around here." I said, stepping out of the bush.

One by one, they all looked out and saw that I was right. They all then sighed in relief quietly and stepped out. All of them except for Fluttershy, who just kept shaking the bush she was in with fear.

"Fluttershy, you can come out now." I reminded her.

"N-no that's o-okay Blitz... I feel safer right here..." She said really quietly and scared.

I sighed, knowing she would slow us down with this. "No offense Fluttershy but with how much you're shaking, the bush isn't going to hide you." I said to her calmly. A few seconds later she slowly started to come out. She was only half way out and had a scared look on her face, but she was still out of the bush none the less.

I then faced back forward and looked around where Rainbow Dash said she found my tail, which was a clearing of some kind. It had some big paw prints that were obviously from Timberwolves. It was obvious because it looked like a wolf paw print with some parts missing, and it had small twigs around it. It looked like it was about twice the size of a bear.

I looked to where the print pointed to and saw some twigs and branches that had snapped from something passing by. I mentally hoof-bumped my tracking 101 skills and started to go in that direction slowly.

"You guys go ahead and get back to Ponyville. It'll be safer if I can just get it and get out without you all getting in danger or something." I said, trying to be a hero. I could easily take out some lone giant Timberwolf.

"What?! No way!" Rainbow Dash said to me. "Were not letting you just go off by yourself to fight that giant Timberwolf!"

"Rainbow Dash's right! We can't just let ya go off on your on ta fight a big old Timberwolf! It's all of us, or none a us!" Applejack said, backing Dash up.

I knew I wasn't fighting them off from this, but what I didn't expect was the other too as well. "Yeah dude. We can't just let you go off one on one against a Timberwolf. Even though you got half of you made of metal, you don't stand a chance without our help!" Pon-3 added. Geeze, she had a lot of confidence in me didn't she?

Oh well, at least I can still convince Fluttershy to- "And... And I'm afraid I can't let one of my friends go off against a mean and scary Timberwolf. I'm helping... If that's okay with you Blitz..." Fluttershy told me. There goes talking any of them out of this.

I sighed and shook my head. "Why do I even..." I started mumbling to myself. "Fine. If all of you are coming then follow me." I told them, walking off towards where the trail led off. They all followed, a little cautious but reluctant about following me.

* * *

After a little more walking, we finally came across another clearing. I was in front of the group and got out first, really wanting to find my tail so we could all just get out of here already.

"So... Do you see your tail yet Blitz..." Fluttershy asked as she stepped into the clearing last.

"Uh..." I quickly looked around and saw something shine a little. "Hold on." I said as I went up to it.

As I approached it, I saw that it was flat and was yellow, but it had dirt and wood surrounding it so it was hard to notice. When I saw a bit of electricity emit from it, I was sure of it. "Yeah, here it is!" I yelled out then started running towards it.

What I didn't notice was the wood around me start to levitate with an eery green magic. I jumped on top of the pile and picked up my tail, unaffected to the lightning emitting from it. But the wood around me wasn't unaffected by it.

The wood started to gather around me, being pulled in by the electricity of my tail. "Metal, look out!" Pon-3 tried to warn me.

"Huh?" I asked, turning around to face them. But when I did, I saw what they were all freaking out about. The wood gathered around me and formed together, making something that resembled a cage form around me. "Woah!" I said in surprise.

After the cage made of stray pieces of wood formed around me, more wood started to come. It started making four limbs on the corners of the cage, and some wood started to form around the front. That's when I realized that I wasn't in a cage. I was in a chest of a Timberwolf.

As its head and paws finished forming, it roared at the others loudly as I saw my tail start to glow with the same eery green magic that the wood had. It then was pulled out of my hooves and came out the back of the beast's chest, forming as the tail.

"Guys..." I started. "I know you all want to stick by me and all, but I need you to calmly and quietly- RUN!" I yelled out to them as the Timberwolf started charging at them.

They all didn't question me this time as they all turned and ran away from the Timberwolf that started to run after them. With each and every step the beast took, I went up and down in his chest, hitting the top and bottom of his chest. The fact that it was nothing but splinter covered wood didn't make it any more comfy.

Not only were the splinters giving me a splitting headache, but the screams from all my friends were ringing in my only ear. That just added to the uncomfy effect.

Eventually, I couldn't stand it all anymore and I tried to fight back. Every time I landed back on the bottom of the cage, I tried to buck one of the pieces of wood out-of-place so I could get out.

That only made the Timberwolf shake around in anger. And when he noticed it was me that was hurting him, he quickly took care of that problem. Since his chest was only made out of wood, he was able to take take a deep breath, making the cage close in on me and cause me to get hit over and over even more. This ended up knocking me out after a bunch of hits, leaving him free to chase my friends once again.

* * *

**Applejack's POV**

This isn't good at all! Not only is Blitz trapped, but all of us are being chased by a giant Timberwolf! We all kept running, knowing that if that Timberwolf catches us, we could wind up in the same problem as Blitz or worse!

"Yo Country Apple! What do we do?!" DJ Pon-3 called out to me, seeing as how I was at the head of the group. I couldn't help but frown a little at the name Country Apple. It was both confusing and annoying that Blitz had introduced me as that name.

"Gimme a second ta think a somethin'!" I told her as I tried to think of something.

"We don't have a second!" Rainbow Dash yelled at me, mad that I was trying to take my time to come up with a plan.

Luckily for all of us, I already had a good idea thought up. "Okay! Rainbow! You and Fluttershy get back ta Ponyville and try and find Twilight and Rarity. They've gotta be back by now." I told them.

"Got it! Come on Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew off, Fluttershy following behind.

"Country Apple! What about us?!" Pon-3 asked, getting a little winded by the sound of her voice.

"Well..." I looked ahead and saw some tree branches ahead. "See them branches up ahead? Pull em back and let em go the same time I do!" I instructed her.

"Got it!" She said with a nod. We then ran towards the trees, each of us getting a branch. As soon as we pulled back both branches all the way, we let them go, both hitting the Timberwolf's front legs.

His legs were still to thick to break completely, but it worked well enough to give us a little more room so we could try to think of something else.

"Alright, what next?!" She asked as we kept going.

"We still gotta bust Blitz outta there! But to do that we gotta wake him up!" I told her. I managed to look back at the Timberwolf after telling her that, and saw Blitz just bouncing around in its chest.

"Got it! Hold on a sec!" She said. She then used her magic and levitated a rock and sent it flying towards the Timberwolf, luckily going through the wood that was its chest.

It then hit Blitz square in the forehead, which made him start to stir. The running from the beast did the rest and he was awake again. "OW!" Blitz said over and over as he got banged around some more. He eventually flapped his wings and he managed to fly in the middle, avoiding anymore bruises.

"Blitz, listen! Ya gotta try ta get outta that Timberwolf!" I instructed.

"Oh really?!" He said kind of sarcastically and ticked off. "Cause I didn't see why I couldn't just chill out in here!" He yelled at me. I couldn't blame him for being mad, but it wasn't helping anything.

"I'm serious Blitz!" I told him. "Now try ta slow down the Timberwolf all ya can! Cause I think were comin' up on Ponyville, and we don't have the time ta turn away from it!" I told him.

"Got it!" He yelled back, looking around the beast to try to find a way. As he was though, I saw Ponyville off in the distance, and a giant Timberwolf wasn't going to help keep the peace. "I think I have an idea, but I need some time!" He told us.

"Alrighty! Come on Sugarcube, keep up!" I called out to Pon-3, seeing as how she was starting to run out of breath.

"Right... Behind you Country Apple!" Pon-3 called out to me, really winded now. We had been running as fast as we could for ten minutes now, so I couldn't blame her.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_Okay, let's see here. I'm trapped in the belly of a beast, literally, and it's using my tail. Guessing that this things made out of wood, all I have to do is knock it apart._

As I kept going over what was happening, I looked around. I was flying from one side of the cage to the other like a trapped bird. A bird who was really ticked off at this point.

Then I saw something. My tail didn't have that much wood surrounding it. Probably because the wood wouldn't combine with the metal so well, so it couldn't mix that well.

"I got an idea!" I called out to them.

"Well hurry! Were almost at Ponyville!" Applejack told me. I looked ahead and she was right. We were coming up on Ponyville. And more specifically, the Ponyville train station.

"Okay!" I turned to where my tail was and got ready to bust through the weak spot. And seeing where the weak spot was, a shiver went up my spine in disgust. "Here goes nothing..." I said with almost no enthusiasm.

I then charged and busted through where my tail was. It didn't take that much force either, so I was free, my tail right in my hooves.

But I didn't have any time to waste as the Timberwolf ignored my freedom and kept going after Applejack and Pon-3. It had wasted so much energy in chasing them, that it wasn't about ready to give up.

What else I noticed was that my tail was no longer charged. The wolf drained it somehow. As I flew above the wolf, I noticed that it wasn't even winded after all the running it did. That's when it all clicked. The wolf used up my tail's electricity to keep going.

I knew that I had to stop him since I was the only other pony there. I tried to think of what I could do. I wasn't strong enough to pick up two ponies without an adrenaline rush, and I couldn't come up with a plan to out smart the wolf fast enough.

I looked around one more time, trying to think of anything else I could do. All I had was my left metallic hoof to possibly punch it to death. Which I probably couldn't do because of how hard it would be to clobber a giant wooden wolf.

Then there was my tail. Since I just busted out, it was still in my hooves. Being that I didn't have enough time to fix it back into place. It was sharp enough to cut through wood, that much was obvious, but would I be able to stop the Timberwolf with it?

"Ouch!" I quickly turned my attention to see Applejack out of the two trip and fall. Pon-3 stopped to try to help her, exhausted herself. As they did, the wolf was right on them, ready to try to eat them both in one bite. Which looked really possible with the size of his mouth.

But I wouldn't let that happen. Without a second thought, I charged at the Timberwolf, holding my tail in my mouth acting as if it was a sword. And in one swift motion, I went right by the wolf's head, then landed in front of the two ponies.

They were speechless as I kept my eyes closed and kept my 'sword' in my mouth. And I couldn't help but bring this all to my enjoyment. I took my tail out of my mouth and tapped it on my metal leg twice. Making a 'Ting' sound both times.

The second I did that, the head of the Timberwolf came crashing to the ground, smashing into bits of wood and mulch right behind me like a wooden explosion. I smirked in the pure awesomeness that just happened and looked at the two of them. "Ah come on, you gotta admit that was cool!" I told them.

"Yeehaa!" Applejack said as she stomped the ground in glee, amazed by the sight of what just happened. She

"Rock and roll!" Pon-3 added while nodding, just as amazed. I went ahead and took in that little moment of glory, glad I just had a pure moment of epicness.

Sadly, the moment didn't last long, the rest of the Timberwolf stayed in the exact same place. Towering over all three of us. We all stopped and looked at it, wondering just why it hadn't smashed to the ground.

Right when I was about to question it, I saw a spark of electricity go around it. That showed me, that the electricty was still there. "Uh-oh..." I said, knowing that whatever was about to happen, wasn't good.

But out of everything that I wasn't expecting was what happened next. "**BOOM!**"

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

_Well, Twilight and Spike weren't at the library. And Rarity wasn't back at her place. So I guess they didn't get back yet._ As me and Fluttershy started flying back to where we had last seen our friends being chased by the Timberwolf, we saw a train pull into Ponyville.

"Fluttershy look, they're back! Come on, we have to hurry!" I told her as I flew off to the station to meet up with Twilight, Rarity, and Spike. Fluttershy soon followed after me.

And as we got there, the doors started to open up. "**BOOM**" We heard from out of nowhere.

"What... What was that?..." Fluttershy asked as she looked around, scared by the loud boom. It sounded like a stray lightning bolt, but I don't know how that was even possible.

"It was probably nothing, calm down. We still need to find Twilight and Rarity so they can help us get the others." I reminded her.

But before we could even turn back towards the train, we saw some shadows come from above us. We both looked up at the same time, and were met with the same thing. Three ponies and a bunch of wood falling on us.

After all that stuff fell on us, it made me, Fluttershy, and the other three ponies groan in pain. "Hey, what's your problem? Don't you three know how to fly?" I called out, kind of mad that they just fell on us, but still kind of out of it since they all just landed on me

"Well great to see you're alive to Rainbow Dash." I heard Blitz say sarcastically to me.

"Blitz?" All three of them were still on top of me, so I couldn't get up. But I still heard them.

"Yeah... Most of me." He said. I looked ahead, sighing that I was stuck under him along with Applejack, and DJ Pon-3. That's when I saw his tail in front of us all.

And before it got any worse, Twilight, Spike, and Rarity just stepped out of the train. "What happened to you five?!" Twilight asked in shock at how we looked.

As we all looked towards them, we were just as shocked to see what they looked like. Not once did either side break eye contact.

Rarity and Twilight's manes were both cut into short mullets. Both of their tails, along with Spike's, were tied together in a knot. Spike's left arm was in a sling, and both his legs were covered in wet toilet paper. He also had red bloodshot eyes, showing how tired he was. Rarity was covered in mud from the flank down and had a cucumber glued to her right ear, making her look like a spa pirate. Finally, Twilight had a bunch of paper cuts on her front legs, and had a book cover stuck to her muzzle. It was actually a mystery as to how she could talk with it on her mouth like that.

We weren't that better off. Blitz's ear was still at Sweet Apple Acres with the animals so it was nowhere to be seen. Also, his tail was in between the two groups on the ground. Applejack and Pon-3 had tons of splinters stuck everywhere on them, and Applejack's hat had landed on top of Fluttershy after the fall. And it had a Timberwolf tooth stuck to it. Pon-3 didn't have her usual shades on, and was panting from all the running she had to do earlier. As for me and Fluttershy, we were at the bottom of the whole group. That, and we were covered in dirt, leaves, mud, and everything else that came down with our three friends. Finally, we were all on top of each other like a dog-pile at a hoofball game.

After we all got up, Blitz picked up his tail and looked at Twilight and Rarity. "Tell you what. We'll trade you our story for yours." He offered to them.

They both opened their mouths to say something, but stopped and looked at each other with worried glances. Twilight then looked back and simply went. "Touche." To Blitz.

We all couldn't hold it anymore and the eight of us all broke out in laughter. It was so funny! But either way, whatever happened to them couldn't come close to our story.

* * *

**And here finally ends the episode! Based on some of the reviews from the last two chapters, it's clear to me that I am NEVER doing an episode like this one again! It was really confusing, and I knew that it was kind of over the place. And when my school year was just about over, I fueled the episode with that enthusiasm. And since I wanted to have a wild party... Yeah. So anyway, I hope I salvaged this episode with this chapter well enough to not make it completely horrible! I will see you all next episode! (And since school's over expect the episodes to start rolling in a lot more often!)**

**QotC: Have you ever had something really odd happen to you and your friends asked about it, but you didn't want to tell the story? (You don't need to explain the story, just if you've had one of those times)**


	37. Dramatic Beginnings (episode 7)

**What is up every pony, and welcome to the last episode of the season! Yep, you heard right! This is the end episode for the season before I do the finale! Which I think is going to stomp all the episodes no prob! Now I know that seven episods isn't really that much. Especially if you compare it to how many episodes the actual MLP makes a eason. That being around like twenty or so. But I think that this is a decent amount for the first season to start out with, and honestly, it's been a hard time for me. **

**Since the beginning of me writing episode five, my laptop's been dying out. Actually right now I'm using my eight year old desktop to write out this intro right now. The keyboard's dusty, and it takes like ten minutes for Internet Explorer, or anything else to start up, so it's pretty annoying right now.**

**But skipping past that, I think it's time to get to the decent and actually slightly entertaining intro that I bet only a hand full of you read all the way through. So joining me today is- *before I could say, a clam appears in front of my mouth and closes shut on it, shuting me up***

**Discord: Honestly, I can't believe how boring it is to have you of all humans introduce me.**

***uses author powers and poofs clam away* Hey, be lucky that I even let you come into the intro like this! Because if they didn't like you so much, you'd be- *suddenly, a swarm of bees appear around me and start attacking me***

**Discord: I think you mean YOU'D BEE! *laughs evily at my bee problem* Anyway, since Zeke here's having an ity bee-ty problem, I guess I'll have to fill in for the top three comments.**

**Hey you can't just- AH! *Bees start stinging the back of my neck like crazy, which hurts even more than it sounds* Ow! OW! OW! *runs off, trying to lose the bees***

**Discord: As I was saying, here are the three comments that I thought were the most chaotic!**

**3: EpicPie1. I don't know if Zeke's going to tell the story... But if he ever does I'd love to see that chaotic disaster be told! I loved watching their faces when I-**

**Discord, don't you dare tell them the story! *I said, finally getting rid of the bees* I might tell it if enough readers want me to and I don't want you to go and- *before I could finish scolding him, he snapped his finger and a wasp nst lands on my head. I throw it off and run* AH! NOT COOL DISCORD!**

**2: Justus80. Oh that sounds like a great story! To bad you cut it short. though I was hoping to see some more of the insanity explained instead of some boring summary.**

**Discord... Stop patronizing the reviews! *I said in between breathes as I just got away from the wasps***

**Discord: Hmm... How about instead I choose my favorite review and you go ahead and start running from these! *He snaps his fingers and a giant amount of spiders come crawling towards me***

**Oh come on, I'm not scared of a bunch of slow spiders. *He then snaps his fingers and a spiderman starts coming towards me* What the?! * I start running for my life.**

**Discord: Oh, how I love movies. now onto number one!**

**1:**

**Oh such chaos! I love being here for these things! I should really do it again sometime!**

***crawls back into the shot, covered from head to toe in bee, wasp, and spider bites. Along with brusies from fightin Spiderman* Not while... I'm still alive... you're not!...**

**Discord: Oh well... *snaps his fingers, making a guitine appear right above me, ready to cut my head off* That can BEE arranged! *he starts laughing evily while I shiver in fear of both the guitine above me, and the thought of more bees***

**Someone please help me! And someone start up the chapter before I'm be-headed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or anything famous mentioned throughout this chapter. All I own is Blitz, and this idea.**

***Guitine starts to fall* Start the chapter! *As guitine reaches my head, it doesn't cut through* What... But this is... ALUMINUM FOIL?! *I yell out in anger***

**Discord: HA! You should've seen the look on your face! Okay, now start the chapter! *snaps fingers, starting up chapter***

* * *

**Blitz POV**

_Finally, I'm almost done with the inside of my house. The furniture's done, everything's arranged, all I need now is to paint the house and it'll be done._

As I went through Ponyville with my cart, which was loaded with paint, I saw that it was a regular quiet day.

Today was especially quiet though. Not only that, but I didn't have anything to build today, so I was free to do whatever I wanted. To bad all my friends were busy doing something else.

Sugarcube Corner was surrounded by customers, so there was no way that Pinkie could make it out to hang-out today. She had to help the Cakes make... well cakes for every pony. I couldn't really help her because all I knew how to make really well were the churros I showed her how to make a while back. Which were one of the main reasons why it was so packed today.

Applejack had to help her family with apple bucking. There was the whole east side of the orchard that needed to be dealt with and they really needed her help. To bad I couldn't help because everytime I tried to buck a tree an apple would end up hitting my ear and some random music would start playing. Probably for the best I don't help than and chance them hearing something that they might think is really annoying and gets stuck in your head easily like Gangnam Style by PSY.

Rainbow Dash had to clean up a lot of clouds today, and she was talking about how Cloudsdale messed up and sent down to way to many rain clouds. She asked if I could help, but reminding her that I couldn't go near any clouds but regular ones and storm clouds she understood and went on her way.

Twilight had a lot of her new books to read, as assigned to her as some assignment. I decided to stay clear away when I heard about how Spike ended up having to take notes for her. I hate taking notes, and I didn't want to be suckered into helping her because I would probably mess up somehow.

Fluttershy had to help one of her bear friends with an injured paw. Seeing as how the bear community and me weren't exactly the best of friends, I had to pass on helping her out too. She was okay with me not helping, and I think she understood just why too. Especially with the fact that when she first met me, I owned a bear when I didn't even throw one punch at it.

Then there was Rarity. To be honest, I didn't know what she was up to because I haven't asked or checked. I never really liked going in her boutique so I never know what she's up to.

It's really that every time I'm in there without a real reason, I feel like I'm lossing my manlieness or something by being in a place that is made for ponies that like frilly dresses. That, and everytime I'm in there I feel like Rarity's trying to find out what kind of tux would match my coat color or something. That alone is to much for me to take.

"Oh, Blitz darling wait up!" I heard a refined voice call out from behind me. Well, speaking of the pony.

"Oh hi Rarity. I thought you were busy like the others." I said as she caught up to me. She was levitating a few bags over her head and had some designer sunglasses on, along with one of those scarf things that cover up most of your head too.

"Well as it turns out, I had just finished these fabules dresses for a customer that resides in Canterlot. And seeing as how I thought all of my friends were busy, I took it upon myself to do a little shopping. But seeing as how you weren't working today, I wanted to see what you were up to." Rarity told me.

After hearing her tell me all this I summed it up myself so I knew what she was telling me a lot simpler. '_Well I just finished working and got bored, so I wanted to see what you were doing._' Keeping that in mind I nodded, understanding it a little more.

"Well, I don't have anything to do so I'm just finishing my house. All I have left to do is paint it and it's done." I told her.

She suddenly gasped and had a big smile on her face. "Oh this is perfect! I can help you! Being a designer, I know all there is to know about color scheme and can be a great help!" She told me.

"Uh..." I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't want her to help because of everything else she would probably do. She would probably get over dramatic about something and stretch it to far, critic my furniture or how it was arranged, and most likely take over and try to tell me what colors were best or something. Still, she was my friend and I couldn't just tell her that right to her face. "That's okay Rarity, I can finish it myself. Besides... it's a pride thing! Yeah, I'd be a laughing stalk around my co-workers if you helped. Sorry." I said, excusing myself as best I could without lying.

It seemed like the best excuse to use against her anyway. She always respects and understands social status and stuff like that so it made sense.

"Oh come now," She started. "you can't possibly imagine that your co-workers would think any less of you for a close friend of yours to help with the finishing touches of your house hmm?" She questioned.

"Well..." She had me there. I saw my house coming up as we both walked towards it and knew that I had to think of something. "Okay you got me, it's not that. It's just that everytime they see you they act like idiots."

That wasn't a lie either. Have you ever seen a cartoon where you see the three construction guys sitting on a scafolding eating their lunch, then they see a steriotypical rich girl walk by? And they wolf whistle and compliment her like idiots then break out in fights over her? Yeah, I'm the guy that's off to the side face-hoofing at their stupidity.

"Well you can't simply blame them for admiring me can you?" She asked as she levitated a mirror out of her shopping bag and admired herself with it. Besides, I'm sure that them admiring me wouldn't harm anything as long as you ignore them." She said, acting like my excuse was nothing to bother worrying about. It looked like she had her mind set on helping me paint my house and wouldn't take no for an answer.

At this point, I knew that I couldn't just make up an excuse. If she was going to stay away, than I had to tell her straight up. I sighed and got to my door. "Okay Rarity, here it is. I just don't want you to help me okay? Sorry, but I don't think it would be the best idea." I told her with a serious look on my face.

Wh-Wha... B-b-but..." As she tried to talk, shocked at what I had just told her, I went ahead and quickly opened the door. Then I went in just as quickly and brought my cart inside. As soon as me and my cart was indoors, I turned and closed the door just enough so I could stick my head out of it, but closed up to the point where she couldn't see the inside.

"Blitz, I think you're making a dreadful mistake!" She screamed out at me. "My expertice on color scheme and my own opinion on the subject is sure to help you more than you can imagine! You simply can't just say no to this opurtunity!" She said to me with a face that showed just how shocked she was about my choice.

"Again sorry, but I don't want your help. I just don't think your opinion is going to agree with mine, and I don't want to argue about it okay? Sorry, but consider me busy for the rest of the day." And with that, I closed the door calmly before turning around and looking at all the paint I brought in.

I walked away from the door before sighing at the sight of the paint, the tape that you put on the borders of the wall to keep paint from getting where you don't want it to, and different types of paint brushes for it all. "Great... All this painting stuff to use and I don't even know what to do."

I didn't have one clue about paint colors for the rooms. I figured that it be easy to just slap some paint on the walls and be done with it. But what Rarity said just all at once suddenly knocked that idea right out of my head. I never thought about what colors matched what or anything like that.

Still, I couldn't admit that I was wrong about this. I knew how to build anything from birdhouses, to five story houses. I couldn't just go against my own field of work and ask Rarity for help after I just said no to her without a second thought.

"Well... How hard could it be to just paint the walls and make it fit right?" I said out loud, trying to get myself syched to do this. I'm sure that this wouldn't be too hard. I mean, I built up this whole house, hoof crafted every piece of wooden furniture, and made a few of my own personal touches because I could. I'm sure I could find paint that would tie each and every room together perfectly... Right?...

* * *

**Rarity's POV**

_I... I can't believe this! I offer my help to Blitz and he simply waves it off as if my help would be un-helpful! How could he even begin to imagine such a silly idea?!_

As I walked inside my lovely boutique, taking of my designer sunglasses and scarf, I kept thinking why Blitz would just turn down my own help. I might not be a builder such as Blitz, but a designer knows just about as much about color and style when it comes to painting as a builder.

I knew that I needed to vent this out to someone that would understand it, and be able to help give me a second opinion. I know that I sometimes go a little over the top when it comes to situations such as this one, so telling some pony about this issue is just what I needed to do.

"I know, I'll talk to Twilight! She's an understanding pony! Surely she'll have some advice on what I should do on this matter!" I said, having a brilliant stroke of genious! "Oh I hope that she doesn't mind me interuppting her studies... Oh but it'll be alright. Besides, once she hears just what I'm dealing with, she'll be more than happy to help me sort this out! And if she can't help me, than maybe Spikey-Wikey will understand and help me. He has been very helpful lately... Although he has been talking with Blitz. But that might be a good thing as he might understand my situation and know just why Blitz is acting this way."

"Oh, but enough of this endless contemplating, I should hurry and see them if I am to ever get any results." I said as I headed towards the door. I knew that if I was going to get over all of this then I needed to get started instead of just dwelling on the whole idea.

* * *

**And so ends the first part of this episode! Now honestly I know that this might seem a little dull of an episode compared to just where all the others have gone, but don't worry about that. I can assure you right now that this is going to be a good sign off before the finale! Or at least I'll try to make it be!**

**But either way, I'll see you all tomorrow with the next episode! That is unless my internet, or my laptop tries to shut down or something again! Hoping that won't happen, see you all next time!**

**QotC: What's your favorite paint color? Why? (if there's a reason)**


	38. Bad Advice (episode 7)

**What's up every pony! Welcome back! I hope that so far you're all enjoying the episode. Which by the way, I have something that a few of you have asked about. Just for the record, I am keeping all seasons on this story! I am not putting up a whole new story so it can get more confusing. Better to keep it all as grouped up as I possibly can!**

**So moving past that, let's continue with the intro. One that hopefully not end in my almost death.**

**But forgetting that last subject, today I have a more well-mannered pony that will hopefully NOT kill me! Rarity!**

**Rarity: Why thank you Zeke, and I must say that so far my fashion sense has been well-AH! *She screamed upon seeing my bee stung face* What is wrong with your ghastly face?!**

**Nice to see you too... *I said, kind of ticked off already* It was Discord. You see he-**

**Rarity: It doesn't matter how your face is the way it is Zeke! What matters is that you quickly cover up that unsightly problem you have.! Luckily, I have just the thing! *She then levitated a brown paper bag and put it over my head. Except the bag didn't have any eye holes***

**And I'm supposed to look out of this bag without eye holes cut out how?**

**Rarity: Because your eye color does not match the color of the bag. I'm afraid you'll have to stay like that.**

***sighs* Fine, whatever. At least I can still read out the top three comments.**

**3: Christ's Disciple. Trust me, this episode will build up in action. And I can assure you that it can only get funnier and more actiony from here! *Rarity starts to mumble something and I try to turn to her. But with the bag over my head, I miss* What is it?**

**Rarity: I just can't believe he called me a swamp hag and-**

**Woah! Don't spoil anything! Wait until it's over!**

**2: dazza the lucario. Those three colors are awesome! The first two are my favorite colors too, but switched around. And, yeah you do have a point. I never noticed that orange was the color of an underdog! Consider orange going from my seventh favorite, to number five!**

**1: MiningSomeDiamonds. I never did say why I did this story did I? Well, it's actually a pretty funny story. **

**Before I wrote this story, I had been watching A LOT OF One Piece, and seeing how Franky was a cyborg made me love it even more. Because like I said at the beginning of this story this is based off of my life, but way more extreme. What that means is I actually do have an artificial arm, that much was true, but that incident and the rest of the artificial parts that are in the story never happened. (They almost did, but that's another story)**

**So after seeing Franky from the anime, I had also been into FanFiction at that point. But only the RP part. So that made me want to make a cyborg OC. And I thought what better show to show off a cyborg OC that no pony has ever done before? So I choose MLP because it was another show I had been watching. But every forum I got to was either too big, or was dead, or the way I wanted to portray Blitz was never fully realized. So I choose to do the next best thing. Write a story and see if anybody thought it was any good. My English teacher, my friends and family, and even a famous author I met at a local bookstore once said I was good. So after writing this and seeing how many of you like this story, I guess they were being more than just nice to me.**

**Okay, and with all that said, I think it's time we get on with the chapter! *tries to take off bag, but Rarity keeps it in place with her magic***

**Rarity: Zeke remember! You must keep that bag over your head! Otherwise, every pony will see your hideous face!**

**Yeah, thanks for that Rarity... Now someone start the chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or anything famous mentioned throughout this chapter. All I own is Blitz, and this idea.**

* * *

******Rarity's POV**

"Twilight! Twilight, are you in here?!" I asked as I came into the library.

I looked around and saw her at a desk so many books piled next to her. Oh, I hope she's not to busy to answer my questions.

"Oh hi Rarity! What's going on?" Spike asked me, very happy to see me arrive. He was in a chair next to Twilight with quill and paper, ready to take Twilight's notes. Well I could see why he was so delighted to see me. The poor dragon must be so dreadfully bored right now.

"Nothing that is too much to worry about." I turned to Twilight, who was still reading her book. "Twilight, I was hoping I could get your opinion on something..." I waited for her answer.

"Mmhm..." Twilight simply said yes to my statement with a quick and simple response. Well I guess she does have all of those books to read, so it only makes sense that she wants me to hurry along.

"Alright well, I ran into Blitz not to long ago while I was returning from my shopping today and he told me that he was painting the inside of his house today." I started

"Mmhm..." Twilight said, signaling that she was with me so far I guess.

"Yes, and when I heard his plans for today I offered my help. And being a designer and all I figured that I would be even more a help because of my field of expertise. Don't you think that makes sense?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh." Twilight agreed again, making me nod myself.

"Yes, and that is exactly what I explained to him. But even after trying to convince him, he still avoided my offer like the plague!" I told her, getting slightly offended. But I took in a breath to calm down, knowing that I might've been going over board on my emotions.

"That's horrible!" Spike said, standing up in his chair to show just how strongly he felt about it.

"Oh, I know! And that is why I came to see you Twilight. You're a very sensible pony, and I know that you would know what I should do about this. And it has come to my attention that I tend to get a little emotional about certain topics, so I wanted you to tell me if I'm over reacting to this whole situation. Am I?" I asked Twilight, looking at her.

"Nuh-uh." She said, still reading her book.

"No, not at all." Spike added.

I sighed in relief upon hearing that. For a second, I thought I was blowing this all out of proportion. "Oh thank Celestia! For a moment I thought I was acting over-dramatic about all of this... But... Whatever shall I do about it?" I asked them, not sure where to go from here.

"Well you need to make sure Blitz doesn't just ignore you! You're to good to just be ignored like that!" Spike said, jumping off his chair and really getting my problem.

"Why Spike, that's it! I need to show that I'm not some simple mare that Blitz can simply deny help from! I need to show him that my knowledge in color scheme is very useful! No matter what his 'opinion' is!" I said, beginning to build my confidence.

"But wait... I need to know just how I can prove that... Maybe I should ask the others for advice on this." I said, trying to think the idea through.

"Oh, let me come! I'd love to help you!" Spike said, coming over to me.

I had to giggle a little at that. He probably wanted to help so he didn't have to take notes for Twilight. "Well alright. But I'm afraid you can only come if Twilight agrees." I told him.

"Oh can I Twilight?! Please!" Spike said, running over to Twilight.

"Mmhm..." Was all Twilight said, not even turning towards him. I guess she saw this coming as well.

"That sounded like a yes to me! Let's go Rarity!" He said as he dropped the quill and paper on the floor and ran for the door opening it for me.

"Alright. Thank you for all of your help Twilight!" I called out as I left the library, Spike closing the door right behind us.

After we left, Twilight simply nodded and mumbled another 'Mmhm'. Then a few seconds later sighed in relief and turned to where Spike was. "Alright Spike, you ready to... Spike..." She looked around a little before seeing the quill and paper on the ground. She sighed in slight anger and shook her head. "I can't believe he just ran off. He said he would stay right here and help. Oh well, I can still take these notes myself."

She then levitated the quill and paper up before continuing her studies, unaware of everything that had happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

As me and Spike kept walking towards another one of our friends, we kept talking out loud about what to do.

"So, if Blitz still doesn't respond to my assistance, then what exactly shall we do?" I asked, still trying to go over the idea.

"Well... Uh..." Spike put a claw to his face in thought, wondering the same thing himself. He gave the idea for confronting Blitz with more assertiveness, but that was all we had. "I never thought of that." He said with a small nervous smile.

"Oh that's quite alright Spike. I'm sure that our friends will have some ideas. Like... Pinkie Pie!" I said, seeing that we were coming up on Sugarcube Corner.

"Yeah, she might have some ideas! And the line doesn't look that long too! Let's go!" Spike said, going behind my idea one-hundred percent. Sometimes I'm really glad to have someone understanding like Spike to help me out.

So as we went inside we saw Pinkie Pie in front of a small crowd of ponies, all asking different things but most of them asking for somewhere around the same thing. The churros that Blitz had introduced us all to. The cuisine of his world was different and astounding, but I still had to think about the task at hoof.

And just a few moments later, Pinkie saw us at the doorway. Her grin grew about twice in size at that moment. "Oh hi you two! I'm so glad you're both here!"

"Yes hello Pinkie." I said as she bounced over. "I know your busy, so I'll be quick. You see, I have an issue and I wanted your help." I told her.

"Oh, I can help, I can help! Pick me, pick me, Pick me!" She said, waving her hoof in the air as if I was a teacher.

"That's why we came Pinkie Pie. For your advice." She cheered a little about being 'picked' before listening. "You see, Blitz is almost done finishing his house. And I wanted to help him paint it so it would be done sooner thanks to my expertise. But he said no and didn't even listen to why I would be such a big help!" I told her.

"Hmm... Oh, I think I got it! Maybe he wants to keep it a surprise for when it's done so we can all throw him a house-warming party!" Pinkie said, jumping in the air with so much excitement.

"I really don't think that is it at all Pinkie Pie. And even if it is, I still wish to help him." I told her, trying to get her to focus.

"But that would ruin the surprise! You don't want to ruin the surprise would you?!" Pinkie asked me as if I would ruin the biggest surprise in the world.

"Be serious Pinkie." Spike started. "Rarity really wants to help Blitz with his house because she would be a great help..." At that point I swore I saw a light bulb go off in his mind. "In fact, wouldn't it be better if she helped him? Then the party would be twice as more fun!" He told her. Spike, you do have your genius moments at times don't you?

"I never thought of that! Hold on, I gotta do the math on this one!" Pinkie then brought out a calculator and started typing away on it. "Okay... Yeah, carry the three.. divide the seven..." She then gasped and looked at Spike. "You're right Spike! It would make the party better! Rarity, you have to help Blitz!" She told me.

"Pinkie Pie, I'm afraid I already know this. But do you have any ideas as to how I can convince Blitz to let me assist him?" I asked her, hoping she would have an answer.

"That's an easy one!" I smiled at her, happy to get her input. "Just do the math for him! Once he sees that you helpin will make the house-warming party even better, then he'll have to say yes!" She said, keeping her very excited and happy grin.

I sighed under my breath, knowing that wasn't going to get me anywhere. Still, I couldn't just say that to Pinkie Pie, that would be rude. "Alright then, thank you for your help Pinkie Pie. I guess we should go ahead and go try that out." I said, heading for the door with Spike right behind me.

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey! Tell me when you're both one so I can invite every pony for the house-warming party!" She then headed back towards her counter, taking care of the customers that were getting tired of waiting.

* * *

So after Pinkie Pie's suggestion, me and Spike knew we had to get som pony elses opinion on the matter at hand. Some pony who would know how to handle a dispute between friends. We already went to Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy wouldn't know how to handle this kind of dispute. And it had to be a pony who knew both me and Blitz to know exactly what to do. This left two friends left to help decide this.

"Do you see her anywhere?" I asked Spike as he was walking next to me and was looking out for our friend too.

"No, I don't see her anywhere. Maybe she's... Oh wait, there she is!" Spike said pointing ahead of us. That's where we saw our good friend Applejack outside her barn, and looked really exhausted. Guess she had a really productive day at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh Applejack! Over here!" I called out to her as me and Spike both ran over to her.

"Why howdy their Rarity!... What can... What can I do ya for?" Applejack said as she turned towards us. She sounded even more tired than she looked.

"Well we were hoping you could help me settle an issue between me and Blitz." I told her.

"Why sure... What's the problem?..." She asked.

As I explained it to her, she kept trying to catch her breath, but no matter what she was still winded.

And afterwards, she spoke up. "Well... I see what ya mean... Y'all do need to prove that you can do just as well... So go on and prove it..." Applejack told me.

"We know that, but how exactly should we proceed in doing that?" I asked her, wanting to know.

"Well just make him see that yer just as good... Even if he doesn't want ta admit it... Ya gotta make him see that yer just as good as he is..." Applejack clarified.

That's when it clicked. That's just it! I need to make him realize that I can be just as good as he is! And the only way to do that through a pony like Blitz is to be tough as he said! He did say that his opinion is different from mine, so by proving that I can have just the same tough out look as him, then he'll have to realize I can be helpful.

"Why, you are absolutely right Applejack! Thank you ever so much! Now if you don't mind I need to go ahead and put this plan to action!" I said, now determined to prove that I was indeed tough!

"Glad ta help ya Rarity..." Applejack said, still winded. Whatever she's been doing has definitely exhausted her.

"Come Spike, I think I know just what to do now!" I said turning to head off to Blitz's house to finally confront him.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Spike asked me curiously.

"Well, being that Blitz has a 'tough' mind set, that means that if I'm going to prove to him that I'm helpful by acting 'tough' as well. So, I must make him see that I can be of help by force." I said, getting ready to execute my plan.

Sadly, I was in such a rush to do so, that I didn't hear Applejack try to stop me.

"Wait Rarity... That ain't what I... Dang, she can't hear me... And I'm too tuckered out to catch her... Oh I hope that they ain't gonna go along with that plan..." Applejack said as she started to stand up. "Hoowee, I'm tired! I need ta lie down fer a little while." At that point, she headed back inside her home to rest.

* * *

As we went towards Blitz's home, I started preparing myself for the task at hand. I had already quickened my steps, trying to keep the idea fresh in my mind.

Which Spike noticed and spoke up about. "Rarity, why are you even trying to prove that you can help anyway?" He asked.

"Because Spike, by denying my help, he has also doubted my skills in color scheme and insulted my ideals." I told him. But he should've already known this since I've expressed this quite a few times today.

"Okay, I get it now... But it's just that I don't think Blitz meant it like that. I think that he just didn't want your help." He told me.

"Spike, there is always a reason behind everything. It does not simply happen because it 'just does' or some pony thinks something 'just because'. He has insulted my very profession by doing this, and I am not letting a friend of mine that knows nothing of the sort critique me on that subject." I told him sternly.

He opened his mouth to try and come back at what I had said, but before he got a chance to, Rainbow Dash flew down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked us.

"Well Rainbow Dash, I was just on my way to prove to Blitz that I am no push over." I told her, keeping my attitude from before.

"Push over? What happened?" She asked, curious about what I was saying.

"Well I caught Blitz returning home with paint supplies and offered my help since it would be very useful. But after offering, he turned down my offer and would prefer to do it all himself. Not only that, but he said that my ideals and thoughts on color scheme wouldn't be of help either!" I told her, getting irritated just by telling the story.

"Wow, Blitz really thinks he can paint his house so well that he doesn't need any pony's help? He's sure full of himself." Rainbow Dash commented.

"That coming from 'The Fastest Flyer in Equestria'." Spike said, putting air quotes around her title.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash glared at Spike, who was trying to keep from laughing. Although he did have a point.

"Not the issue at hoof. What is though is that I plan to prove that my opinion and idea of color scheme can be just as well as his, if not better! So I've been going around, asking our friends about what they thought I should do, and Applejack came up with the best plan. Force Blitz to see just how well I am at paint colors by proving that I can be tough!" I said, with the up most seriousness.

"You," She tried to keep from laughing. "Be tough?" As if hearing a funny joke re-told for the second time, she broke out laughing.

"What is so funny! I can certainly be just as tough as Blitz!" I remarked.

"Yeah sure... Look, sorry Rarity, but I don't think it's going to be as easy as you think." She told me, still having a look of entertainment on her face.

"Whatever do you mean Rainbow Dash! Are you saying that I can't be tough?" I asked her. I know that it may be a little farfetched, but I can still be tough.

"No offence Rarity, but you aren't exactly a 'tough' pony. What are you even planning to do anyway?" She asked me.

"Well simply enough, I'm going to prove to him by force that I'm just as good at having a 'tough' outlook on color scheme." I explained to her.

"Yeah, already that's not going to work." She said, shaking his head. "Because if you try to force him to do anything, he's probably just going to go right back inside and close the door. You need to force him to come outside whether he wants to or not, and then show him your tough." Upon saying that last statement, she started laughing again at the idea.

"Hmph. Rainbow Dash, I will gladly show you that I'm tough right now. I will go right over to Blitz's house and I will show both of you that I can be tough. Hurry Spike, we have some convincing to do." I said as I headed off for Blitz's house. If Rainbow Dash thinks that I can not be tough at all, then she is in for quite the reality check.

* * *

"Are you really sure that this is a good idea Rarity?" Spike said, now getting cold feet about my plan.

"Spike, if you are unsure of my plan then you don't have to stay. But I am doing this to prove that my skills in color scheme is better than Blitz can imagine." I explained to him once again.

"I'll stay Rarity but... I just don't know if this is going to work..." That last part he mumbled, but I didn't listen as I knocked on Blitz's door.

But instead of the door opening like I thought, Blitz opened up a sliding panel that was in the door so that way he could look out of it and not need to open the door.

"Oh uh... Hey Rarity, what's up?" He asked, looking a little surprised and nervous as well.

"Why nothing Blitz. How's your painting coming along?" I asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"It's uh... It's coming..." He said, sounding unsure of his response.

"Well my offer still stands to help you out. But this time, I am not taking no for an answer unless you have an actual half decent reason as to why I may not help you." I said, keeping up my slightly irritated tone. I figured that I was doing well so far with being tough.

I saw him go a little wide-eyed at what I said, then he frowned slightly at what I said not moments later. "I already told you, it's because your outlook on colors is different from mine." He told me, getting a little angry.

"Oh really Blitz? Because I know that I can have just the same opinion of color scheme as you. If that is what you are trying to say." I told him, not backing down.

"Look Rarity. I already told you I don't want your help okay? So can you please just go ahead and go?" He asked, trying to be polite. He then closed the panel he was looking out, not wanting to talk anymore.

"I shall not simply go away! You are going to let me help you paint your house, and that is final!" I said, pounding on his door. Does he really think that he can simply ignore my expertise in color scheme, my knowledge in style, and my finis in decor?!

"Rarity, listen to me!" I heard Blitz call from behind the door. He didn't open the panel either, so I couldn't hear him unless he was yelling. "If you keep pounding my door and demanding to help, I'm not letting you go off easy!" He threatened.

"Uh Rarity... I think you better listen. Blitz seems really mad that you're trying to force him to let you help." Spike said as he backed away from the door.

"I do not care! I am helping you Blitz and that is final!" I said, still knocking on his door as hard as I could. I am not having my skills questioned like this!

"That's it! Rarity, have a nice swim!" I heard him call out to me.

"Now whatever does that me-AHHH!" By the time I almost finished questioning what that meant, the piece of ground I was on suddenly sprang up! Literally! The ground I was on was attached to a spring that bounced me high into the air, sending me off all the way to the lake which was a two minute leisurely walk from Blitz's house.

The moment I hit the water, I came up and quickly got out. I was drenched to the bone in water, my mane and tail having no sign to the work I had put into them this morning. Instead they were flat and lifeless.

"Rarity!" Spike called out, running over to me. "Are you okay?!" He asked, concerned about my surprise flight to the lake.

"Why yes..." I said next to emotionlessly as I made my way out and looked at what part of my mane that was dropped over my eyes. "But I think that Blitz will not be for. This. Is. WAR!" I said, only putting every ounce of my anger into that last word.

Spike jumped back from my statement and witnessed as I started to walk in a certain direction. "W-what are you going to do?" He asked me, curious yet slightly scared by the anger I was showing on my face through my wet mane.

"Why I'm going to introduce Blitz to an old acquaintance of mine." I told him, not even stopping to look at him. Blitz was well in for it now, because I will not let him do everything he has done today and let him get away with it.

* * *

**And so the chapter ends, and the war begins! So far I hoped that all of you have enjoyed this episode as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And it's only going to get way more funnier because next episode, were going to see some good old cartoonish tricks go down! So place your bets readers!**

**QotC: Who do you think would when a plain out fight? Blitz the Cypony? or Rarity the Unicorn?**


	39. The Fued of Two Worlds (Episode 7)

**Hello and welcome to the final chapter of the final episode of the final first season! Finally! Yes like I've said before, this episode is the last one of this 'season' before the next one starts up! And to make sure I'm not rushing myself and making the first idea that pops into my head, then trashing that first idea and making a completely different episode all together, I'm gonna take a little break after the season finale is done. And trust me, it'll be better, bigger, and longer than any episode!**

**But enough about that. I think it's about time that we start-up the end of the chapter! So here with me today to help me start off the chapter is... *watches as character slow walks towards shot* What are you doing?**

**?: Just ask me to introduce myself silly!**

***sighs* Why me? Fine... Who are you? *I ask with no enthusiasm what so ever***

***Walks into view* Pie. Pinkie Pie. *she says with a british accent***

***I facepalm* Did you really just copy a famous movie quote?**

**Pinkie: Yep! And there's more where that came from!**

**Okay honestly Pinkie, to tell you the truth I-**

**Pinkie: The Truth? You can't handle the truth! *She then slaps me as hard as possible***

**OW! What was that for?!**

**Pinkie: Sorry, I got carried away. *She said with a smile***

**Whatever, let's just do the comments so we can start the chapter.**

**Pinkie: Go ahead. Make my day.**

**...*sigh*... Okay Pinkie, if you make one more movie quote I swear I will kick you out of here!**

**Pinkie: Woah... *turns to readers* This is heavy...**

***facepalm* Just... Let's do the comments...**

**3: dazza the lucario. Even though Blitz can't shoot lightning exactly... though that is a good idea, you are right about the booby trapping part. That, and if he had any lightning attacks, he could try and act as a tazer to shook Rarity.**

**Pinkie: Well I suppose that's a little...*puts on some sunglasses* Shocking.**

***facepalms so much it sounds like a slap* Horatio One-Liner Jokes... Please, just go back to over-used movie quotes.**

**Pinkie: M'kay!**

**2: Justus80. Cybernetics are pretty useful in a fight. I mean, if you look at a certain robotic DC Universe hero, you can see my point. So yeah, another good reason Blitz would win.**

**Pinkie: BOOYAH! *She said throwing a hoof in the air in excitment, still wearing the glasses***

**Really? Just, just really?**

**Pinkie: Mmhm. *She said with a grin***

**1: Musical Paint. I know that this is really an odd choice for me to put as #1, but he pointed out something that I was hoping someone would. All it takes is a little water and Blitz is down for the count. So if they have a fight by the lake, or it starts raining, then Rarity almost automatically wins. And if it was any pony else fighting Blitz, they could probably just spit on him and he'd possibly short-circuit from just that. So yeah, Rarity has a better chance than most would probably think. Actually, if any pony had a water balloon, then maybe even Pipsqueak of all ponies could beat Blitz. So Blitz could still try and fight, but most likely loss.**

**Pinkie: Keep it up Jack, keep it up!**

**You even made a joke like that?!**

**Pinkie: You better believe it Street Rat!**

**I am not Aladdin! But getting past that, we can finally start the chapter so Pinkie can stop making movie quote references!**

**Pinkie: Oh don't worry Zeke! I'll be back. *she said in a really deep accent as one of the sunglass lenses started to glow red***

**Great Scott! Are you... Did I really just... Oh wonderful, now you have me making movie quotes!**

**Pinke: Yay! *she said really quietly like Fluttershy would***

**Let's just wrap this up before I go crazy please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or anything famous mentioned. (This including the movies the quotes are from above)**

**Okay, let's start-up the chapter!**

**Pinkie: Okey-Dokey-Lokey!**

**Err... I GIVE UP! *I walk out of view and Pinkie just sits there with a happy grin on her face***

**Pinkie: *As the screen blacks out, she bursts through it before the chapter begins* hehehe... Well! Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks! *theme music starts playing and the chapter begins for real***

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"Great going Blitz... She even offered to help you a second time, but you didn't even take it... Stupid pride..." I said to myself as I looked at the walls around me. I had painted two different colors on the top and lower half of the walls.

Black and yellow... I thought that using the same colors that I was would look at least half decent... Now not only do I sort of blend into the walls, but it looks like I'm living inside a giant bumble bee.

As I kept admiring my failure, I heard a _Thump._ It was kind of big, but it sounded far away. What was that anyway?

"_Thump_" And there it was again. I went upstairs to a window and opened it up, looking outside. At least, that's where I thought the sound came from.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

_As told in many history books, many unicorns have been unknown to the power they might truly posses. Through deep meditation of both mind and body. any unicorn can fully focus all of their magic into a certain task. Though this method of meditation is very hard to maintain, and has only been achievable by those who have spent years of training. Still, it is worth it once it has been achieved._

_Step one towards the training is to not be startled by anything. By not being overcome of emotions by any kind of force or obstacle is the first step towards obtaining full-_

"**Clink!**"

"AH!" I exclaimed, completely caught off guard by the sound of several ink wells falling onto the floor. As I jumped from the sound, I slipped on the spilt ink, falling to the ground. "Ow..."

"_Thump."_ What was that?

"_Thump." _There it was again... It sounded like something big was stomping on the ground outside. As I went up to window and looked around, I tried to find the source of the sound. No pony was screaming or running around scared, so it wasn't anything that was a threat.

"_Thump._" And yet, there's the sound again. Maybe I should go and try to look around for the sound. Which wasn't all that bad of an idea, because looking at where the sun was, I've probably been reading about all day. Well, today was a pretty progressive day to say the least. I'm even on my last book too! Perfect time to take a quick break so I can see just what's going on.

* * *

**Pinkie's POV**

"Okay, here's your dark blue cupcakes mister!" I said, giving a smile to the last customer that just bought a small box of cupcakes. To bad it didn't help him cheer up though. He was frowning and looked like he was in a bad mood.

Not only was he all frowny, but he didn't look like a happy unicorn at all! His whole face looked bored and uncaring. His mane and tail looked like spooky looking shadows. And to top it all off, he looked like he didn't even trust me one bit!

"Whatever. Thanks." He said. Those two words, plus the three words 'dark blue cupcakes' as his order were the only five words mister grumpy face right here said to me!

As he started to head out the door, he was stopped by a loud '_Thump_' sound. As he looked out the doorway, he saw something that looked kind of interesting.

"Huh... I wonder who would be lugging around a large rock..." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Woah really?! Who's carrying the large rock?!" I asked, trying to get him to open up by telling everything to me.

"I don't know. But they look angry to say the least." He said, looking at who was moving the rock. Another '_Thump_' and he rose his eyebrow even higher. "Wonder if she's trying to *ahem* show some pony what happens when she's angry." He than chuckled a little darkly at his joke.

I just started laughing along until he shot a small annoyed glare at me. Well some pony got off the wrong side of the bed today huh? Still, maybe I should see just who's moving that rock. Maybe it's for a rock party or something! Oh, I've never been to a rock party before! Does every pony get to eat rock candy?! Because I could go for some really good rock candy right now!

"Hold on! I want to come to the rock party too!" I said, running outside to follow the large rock.

As I left the unicorn glared since I accidentally bumped into him. But he sighed in slight relief afterwards. "At least now maybe I can get some piece and quiet." He said as he left and walked in the other direction, forgetting about whoever was carrying the big rock on purpose.

* * *

**Applejack's POV**

"I can't believe it... We finished fer the day! I really was tuckered out from takin care a the east side!" I said to Applebloom who was next to me, a little out of it too.

"Yeah... Who knew it'd be... so hard..." She said back to me tired.

"_Thump._" As we were talking, we heard a sound coming from somewhere towards Ponyville.

"Now what in tarnation..." I started to say, wondering just what that was.

"_Thump._" Seriously, what was that?

"What's that noise Applejack? It sounds like somethin' big." Applebloom said getting curious.

"I don't know sugarcube, but I'm gonna find out. You wait here alright?" I said as I got up and started going towards the sound. Whatever it was, I hope no pony was getting hurt from it.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

_Finally I'm done! _I thought to myself as I landed on the only cloud in the whole sky over Ponyville. One that I was saving for when it was all over so I could nap on.

_And now that everything quiet and taken care of I can finally just lay down and-_

"_Thump!_" What in Equestria was that?!

"_Thump!_" And again! First the whole rain cloud mess and now this noise! What, is everything trying to keep me from taking a nap today?!

As I looked around I saw something that was a little strange. I was pretty high up so I might be wrong, but I can almost swear that it looked like Rarity pushing a giant rock Blitz's house.

"Could she really... Nah!... Still... What the hay, might as well check it out." I said, getting up and flying towards Rarity to see what was going on.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

As I looked out my second story window, I saw something that I didn't know whether to laugh at or be kind of freaked out by.

Rarity had come back from the spring trap sending her into the lake. And this time, she brought along another friend besides Spike. A giant rock.

As soon as she was ten feet away from my house with that thing, she stopped and rolled it off of her back. How she managed to carry that boulder, I'll never know. It was just as shocking to me as Pinkie Pie's power to... to be Pinkie Pie.

"Blitz... I'd like you to say hello to an old acquaintance of mine... Meet Tom!" She said to me, looking really ticked off right now. The wet mane hanging over her face wasn't making it any less calming either.

"Tom... You named that rock Tom... Okay, maybe spring trapping you into the lake sent you a little over edge..." That last part I said to myself, knowing that she was going completely loco right now.

"Now I shall give you one last choice!" At this point, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight all came over, wondering what in the name of Celestia was going on. "Let me help you paint your house, or feel the wrath of Tom!" She called out to me.

"Blitz, you better give up! I've never seen Rarity get this mad at something before!" Spike said, starting to get scared.

The others were a little thrown back by what Rarity said too, not sure what to think about this.

"Now Rarity, maybe y'all should just calm down and-" Before Applejack could finish, Rarity stopped her.

"Calm down?! NEVER!" She said, he eyes filled with rage and craziness. "Why you even said so yourself Applejack." She said, looking towards her.

"Uh... I did?..." Applejack said, both confused and a little concerned.

"Yes. You said I need to show Blitz that I am just as good as he is. And by proving that, I need to prove that I am tough as well. And I will prove that today. So thank you Applejack." She thanked her with a nod before going right back to glaring at me.

Seeing as how she somehow got the idea from Applejack, I gritted my teeth at her, kind of mad that she was the reason that my house was now in danger. "Yeah... Thanks Applejack." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Ahehe... Right..." Applejack said, starting to back away before she made it worse.

"Look Rarity... I'm not letting you help me paint the inside of my house. And do you really think that throwing a rock at my house will make me change my mind?" I asked her, trying to make her simmer down.

To bad it back fired on me. "Hmm... Guess I will not know until I TRY!" She said, using every ounce of magic she could to lift the rock up with her magic. Guess the adrenaline rush from lifting that rock went to her head. And to a more specific part, her horn.

She then started to bring the rock towards my house, planning on crushing it. But I wasn't letting that happen. Acting as fast as I could, I flew out my window and tried to catch the rock and push it back towards the ground.

"Rarity... I'm not letting you... Crush my home..." I said as I tried as hard as I could to push the rock back, but Rarity's magic was surprisingly stronger than I thought.

"Then you're going to let me help?..." She tried to inquire.

"At this point... I'm not even letting you go near my home... You're acting like a crazy pony!" I said, still pushing the rock away.

"Then I guess you don't want your home any more..." She said, still trying to force Tom into my home.

"Okay that's enough you two." Twilight said. She then used her own magic to take Tom and lowered him halfway into the ground. "Trying to destroy Blitz's house isn't going to help anything Rarity." She said, turning to Rarity.

"Why... You are right Twilight. Destroying it will not do a thing... So instead I think I shall simply go and paint the house myself!" And after that second wrong realization, she went up to my door.

As she did that, I sighed and flew up to my roof, landing on top of it and watching her try to open it, but to no avail. "You know, I know most ponies don't normally have locks on their doors, but I installed some on mine. So you're not opening that door so easily." I told her.

Hearing that news, she immediately went into a fit of rage from it all. The being denied of helping me, being sprung into the lake, being insulted, and looking like a fool for not being able to open a simple door. All these things made her snap in some way. Next thing I knew, she's trying to buck my door down.

"Locks will not stop me!" She yelled out in anger, going even more crazy.

I sighed and shook my head. "Rarity, I didn't want to resort to this, but you've forced my hoof." I told her. I then turned to the lightning rod I had on the front of my roof and pulled it back like a lever.

That's when my greatest addition to my house showed itself. Honestly, it was hard to make. But seeing Twilight's lab some time after finishing my house made me come up with the greatest idea for my house yet.

They all saw as a small dashboard rose from underneath my roof, rising right in front of me. At least all of them except for Rarity, who was still trying to buck my door down. "Every pony. Say hello to the HDS. The Home Defence System!" I said to them, happy that I was finally getting a chance to show it off.

"Ooo..." Pinkie Pie said. "It's shiny!" She said.

"Yep! And it's filled with buttons and levers that can fend off any threat that comes to my house. Meaning it's wired to every trap, trick, or even prank that I could possibly think of. Most of which, are not meant to bring any harm." I said, giving them the summary. "So Rarity, I give you one last warning before I use it. Give. Up." I said to her, really not wanting her to become the test subject.

"Never! I am not giving up!" She said, ready to knock my door down.

I sighed, but was slightly excited. "Okay Rarity. I have here three buttons. I will press them in order and you're going to be in for it. Hit that door again and watch what happens." I challenged her.

She quickly looked up and glared at me, before giving kicking my door as hard as she could.

"One." I pressed the first button and a panel opened up above the front door and Rarity. But she ignored it and kicked my door again. "Two." I pressed the next button, making a shower head pop out and point right at Rarity.

"Don't do it Rarity! He has a button! A BUTTON!" Pinkie Pie screamed out at her, scared for her own life as if the button was going to blow every pony here up.

"Rarity does not care if Blitz has a button, a string, or a zipper! He will learn not to mess with Rarity!" Rarity said, now losing what sanity she had left.

I sighed again. "I really didn't want to do this Rarity, but no more holding back." I pressed the last button and the shower head starting pouring out a mixture of tree sap, honey, and glue. All pouring onto Rarity.

"**BLEH**!" Rarity said, now trying to get it all off of her. To bad for her, that was only the first part.

"RJ, NOW!" I called out.

RJ then opened the front door and stepped out with a wide smirk on his face and a bucket about the size of himself filled with feathers. He then dumped the bucket of feathers onto Rarity, covering her in said feathers. He laughed with chattering and went back inside, closing the door behind him with his tail.

"Now will you stop with all of this, Chicken Rarity? Or will I have to finish up this trap of mine?" I asked with a serious look on my face.

"Rarity. Will. Not. Give. UP!" She said with a death glare pointed right at me.

But I was unaffected as I looked at her. "Alright, have it your way." I then pulled a small lever, sending Rarity flying with the same spring-loaded trap as before. But instead, it only sent her flying into a close by tree. The sticky stuff that was still on her, made hang from the tree like a puppet in a puppet show. That, plus the chicken feathers she was covered in, would've made this the funniest thing ever if this wasn't so serious right now.

"Okay fighting isn't going to help anything! Will you two just stop! Because this is just madness!" Twilight called out to both of us.

"MADNESS...no..." Rarity said with the calmest voice I've heard her use since coming back here. She got herself loose from the tree. She glared at me as she took a few steps forward, ignoring the fact that she was nearly tripping over the feathers and glue. "This is... PERSONAL!"

I couldn't place it, but I knew that I heard something like this before. None the less, she looked ready to go all out and beat me this time.

She wasted no time either as she used her magic to lift up every pebble and small rock around her and levitate them above her head. "Let's see just how high and mighty you are without that little toy you call the HDS is smashed to pieces!" She said, with the most rage she I've seen any pony had. She now looked, sounded, and acted like an insane asylum patient.

"Oh yeah?! While were at it, let's see just how uglier you can get!" I yelled out, now angry myself. It took me two weeks to build this thing, and I'm not letting her destroy one bit of it!

With that said she gasped at what I had said and got ready to throw every rock she had at me. I even saw her magic start to lift Tom out of the ground, but luckily Twilight had 'him' dug deep into the ground. While she had all of her rocks, I got my own ammo ready. I pressed two buttons that had two gatling guns rise from both ends of the roof towards the front. One was filled with water balloons, and the other was filled with compact balls of dirt and bugs.

"TAKE THIS!" We both yelled out in unison, launching our ammunition at the other. Me by pressing the big red button in the middle of the dashboard and both water balloons and dirt fired at her, and she simply firing every rock she had towards me and the HDS.

As I saw the first few rocks almost hit, I knew that I had to defend the HDS. But I didn't think any pony would ever think of aiming for the dashboard so that left one idea left. Pegasus Shield.

I flew in fron of the dash and started hitting the rocks away with my metal hoof, causing some dents to be made in my leg. But it was either my leg or the dashboard, and my leg was easier to repair than the dashboard.

Rarity on the other hoof, just took each shot. And with every time a dirt ball hit her, she just seemed to get more and more angry. This just made her anger channel into all the rocks she threw at me.

As the whole fight was happening, our friends couldn't really think of anything to do but let us vent our anger. If they tried to stop the fight, then they might've ended up making it worse or getting hurt themselves. So they just left us be, seeing how we weren't really trying to hurt each other more than just throwing rocks, dirt, bugs, and water at one another.

"You might as well give up you Ignorant Excuse for a METALLIC ROBOT!" She yelled out at me, furious at me at this point. But what she said, drove me over edge, making me snap into my own version of insanity.

"Yeah?! Same goes to you, ya Fashion Senseless Frilly ASYLUM PATIENT!" I yelled back at her, getting angrier myself.

She gasped again at what I just said, and went into full-fledged anger. Rocks then started flying at me at speeds twice as fast as below. I couldn't block them all with my left hoof and started getting hit everywhere by the rocks, causing me to get seriously hurt. But I still wasn't letting any of the rocks hit the dashboard.

That's when one of the rocks of hers missed fired and hit the water balloon gatling gun to my left, jamming it. "Uh-oh..." I said. As that gatling gun started to go crazy, she accidentally shot another one into the dirt gatling gun, jamming it as well.

What happened next wasn't good at all. The water balloon gun imploded, sending water balloons everywhere. And more specifically, at me. As some hit me, I got electrocuted in mid-air, which each balloon felt as painful as getting shot by a BB gun.

Then, the dirt gatling gun exploded, but instead of going everywhere, all the dirt and bugs somehow only landed on and around Rarity. This made her scream in fear and disgust, and she fainted, though not dramatically but for real, as one of the bigger bugs landed right on her face. At the same time, I fell to the ground from being hit by the water balloons, not able to fly because of the twitching it caused.

So after that whole war, we were both just on the ground, exhausted from the fight. I was twitching and short-circuiting from being hit from all the water balloons, and Rarity was trying to stay conscious from seeing the big bug on her face.

"So-**ZZZRT**- you ready to give in-**ZZZRT**- yet Asylum Patient?!" I asked, starting to get up in between short-circuits.

"Never... you... Robot!" She said in between breathes, still trying to get past the fact that some giant bug was crawling around her face and was now probably wondering around her hair.

I snorted out some smoke as if I was a bull and drove my front hoof through the ground under me, showing just how close I was to just attacking her at this point. Rarity simply intensified her glare even more, bringing her hoof across her neck as if she was trying to give me a warning about what was to come.

At that moment, we both started charging, both as mad as ever. But before we could even try to fight, our friends decided enough was enough.

Applejack threw a rope around me and she, along with Rainbow Dash, started to pull me back. Twilight used her magic to pull back Rarity's tail, as Pinkie Pie got in front of her and tried to just hold her back.

"Okay, enough's enough y'all! Simmer down!" Applejack said through her teeth as she tried to pull the rope back.

"This has gone too far!" Twilight added.

"No pony, and I mean no pony, tries to break into my home, call me a-**ZZZRT**-robot, tries to destroy something I've spent weeks building-**ZZZRT**-, short-circuits me, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I yelled out. I tried to run forward, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash just barely kept me in place.

"And no pony, and Rarity means no pony, insults Rarity's skills and expertise in color scheme and style, calls Rarity crazy, dumps Rarity in the lake, says she has no fashion sense, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She screamed out as she tried to attack me by running forward, but Pinkie and Twilight barely stopped her.

"Look at what this has done to you two! All of this fighting and name calling because of the fact that you two can't agree on painting a house?! BOTH OF YOU HAVE GONE OFF THE DEEP END!" Twilight yelled out at both of us in an attempt to calm us down.

"She's the only one that's gone mental!" I told her.

"No, it is not Rarity that has gone insane, but you that has gone insane!" She yelled at me.

"Oh yeah?! Really?! Says the mental, ugly, third-person talkin', **SWAMP HAG**!" I yelled out at her.

She gritted her teeth and tried really hard not to kill me at this point. "Says the twitching, freak of nature, bug zapper of a **ROBOT**!" We both tried to charge forward, the other four barely keeping us from doing so.

"Look at what all this fighting has done to you two." Twilight began again quietly. "You two are good friends, but this one little issue has driven you two to do nothing but fight. Just look at yourselves." She told us.

I stopped for a second and looked at my metal leg and hoof, seeing how it was dented to the point where Queen Chrysalis's leg looked better. Not only that, but I was going from a black coat, to black and purplish blue from all the rocks that hit me directly. Also there were the sparks of electricity coming from me every time I short-circuited. Which was every ten seconds basically.

"Oh please, Rarity can not look that bad at all can she!?" They all exchanged glances before Twilight used her magic to levitate a small orb of water. Before Rarity saw her reflection, we all covered their ears. Pinkie Pie even pulled out some earmuffs to block the sound and I even unhooked my left ear and hid it so I couldn't hear her response to her own reflection.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!**" She said so loud, banshees would look at her and go, '_OW! Those were my ears you jerk!_'

But it was all what we expected her reaction to be. She had feathers all over her, her mane and tail looked like she just got out of swimming in a swamp and took a mile long walk through a forest during the fall, she had strings of glue and tree sap coming out that made her look like she had multiple tentacles growing out her back and limbs, and to top it all of, her eyes were dilated and red to make her look even crazier.

"Rarity... She means... I can't believe this!... How could I have let my beauty diminish into... into this?!" She said as she continued to look at her appearance, calming down drastically.

"Because-**ZZZRT**- we both lost it..." I realized as I got up. "Yo-**ZZZRT**-RJ..." I called out to the house.

RJ opened the door and threw over a towel towards me, letting me dry off so I was able to slow down on the short-circuiting.

"Yes... Yes that is what happened isn't it?..." Rarity asked, having her own moment of realization. I threw her the towel, her not objecting to it as she started to clean off the sap and feathers. "Blitz, I am dreadfully sorry for trying to force you into letting me help. And calling you a Robot along with all those other names." She apologized.

"And I'm sorry for using you as a guinea pig while testing out the HDS, and saying you have no fashion sense." I returned the apology. "Truce?" I asked.

"Truce." She said with a smile, calmed down now. "But I must ask," She started. "what is the real reason that you didn't want me to help paint your house?" She asked.

I sighed. At this point, what else did I have to lose? "It was a pride thing. I said no the first time because I thought that you would make my house look... girly or frilly or something. And after seeing that I just make it look like a two-year old just picked colors at random, I couldn't just go back on my word and ask for your help. It really would've just made me look sad and pathetic. But... seeing how I went over board and pelted you with home defence equipment... I think I already passed the pathetic mark by now." I summed up, seeing the mess of dirt, and water everywhere.

"Well luckily for you, I am still glad to help you... If you want it that is." She said with a smile.

I thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great thanks." I said to her.

With that, she started to walk towards the door in my house. Which RJ left open for her. As she was approaching the door, I quickly turned to the others. "If you all value your ears and sense of hearing you will cover them up NOW." I told them, stuffing my left ear into my pocket and covering up my other one. The others followed suit, including RJ, and before we knew it...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" We all heard from inside my house.

They all looked at me, wondering just why she screamed. "If some pony that has never met me saw the inside of my house, they would probably say I was color blind." I told them. They understood just what I was trying to say and nodded, leaving me to go inside to help finish my house.

They all understood that I wanted to keep the inside of my house a surprise until it was done, so they all waited outside. And luckily for them, it would only take about ten minutes for my bionics and Rarity's magic to paint each room in only half a minute tops.

* * *

So around ten minutes later, it was finally finished. "Okay every pony! Come on in!" I called out to all of them, opening the door.

As soon as they all walked in, they all had the same expression painted on all of their faces. Amazement.

"Woah..." They all said I unison. I had to laugh a little at that as Rarity simply giggled at their reactions.

The main room had enough seats for all of us, and it was all decorated and painted by Rarity to make it look even better. Where as the furniture and the room itself was all hoof built by me.

So as soon as they all started to snap out of their expressions, I spoke up. "Well, feel free to look around all you want." I said.

Not five seconds later they all ran off in different directions to different rooms. And since I was by myself here, I was able to turn nearly every room that was extra into something cool. So beside my bedroom, kitchen, and one or two other basic rooms, there was something else.

Rainbow Dash ended up finding the Rec Room. It was painted a light yellow color had some stuff like a dart board, a weight bench, and even a pool table. It wasn't like a normal pool table since I had to build one out of pure memory, and alter it a little so it was for ponies, but it was a pool table none the less.

Twilight found my Blueprint Room. It was painted light blue and the sides of the room had bookshelves that were made specifically for scrolls to be put in, or in this case blueprints. And towards the front of the room was a desk where I would make my own blueprints if I ever wanted to.

Spike somehow got into the attic. Up there wasn't any need for paint, but it was filled with something else. Most of the HDS equipment stays in the attic whenever it's not brought outside so it's safe and can be worked on. Also what was cool is that if you came up here at night, all the shadows and machines would probably be scary enough to make any pony jump out of their skin. Making me one of the only ponies to even consider coming up to mess with my defence system.

Applejack found my Workshop. It was a brownish color and was painted to look like the walls were pure wood and nothing else. It was a big room where I would try and build anything I wanted with any tool and material I needed right there for when I needed it.

All and all, the house was kind of like Rarity's house the more I thought of it. I had one big room dedicated to the kind of job I did, a room for planning and thinking of ideas, and some other basic rooms. Rarity's boutique was similar since she had a room for purely making dresses, having ponies try on the dresses, and a room for her to imagine and create the designs for said dresses. The only difference was that I had two extra rooms that I had made for pure fun and my own entertainment. The Rec Room, and the room that Pinkie Pie had found. And when she found it, this was her reaction that made all of us run over.

"**WOO HOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!**" She said, finding the last room, but the room I was kind of hoping she would find first. The Trampoline Room.

All of us got to the doorway and looked inside, seeing that the ground, the walls, and even the ceiling had trampolines built into them. The only other things in here was the door, and the window. I didn't have to paint this room at all, so it was pretty easy to build. But sneaking all of these trampolines into my home without my friends seeing was kind of hard to do.

Pinkie Pie and RJ were already in the room, bouncing around like three-year olds in a bounce house. As they were bouncing, all the others, including Rarity who hadn't seen this room yet, looked at me with confused looks.

All I could say to them was, "Hey, I've wanted a Trampoline Room my whole life! Am I really wrong to build one when nothing's stopping me?" I asked them.

None of them questioned it as they all exchanged glances and did the one thing they could all think of. They all jumped in the room.

I followed suit, that making every single one of us to enjoy the Trampoline Room. I couldn't help but laugh along with them, enjoying my own home just as much as they did. But I was still happier that my whole house was finally complete thanks to Rarity's help.

"This is the best. House. EVER!" Pinkie Pie said, now literally bouncing off the walls with glee.

We all laughed at that, happy that the end of the day ended on a high note and that the feud was over and dealt with. Not only that, but now I could say that I was officially moved into Ponyville, and nothing was going to make me say otherwise. I am home, and this is where I belong.

* * *

**And so ends the first season of A Brony Life! But there's still one thing left that we have to do before I start-up the second season... SEASON ONE FINALE! And like I've said before, I plan to make it bigger and better than just any old episode! So get ready for a final that's gonna make your licence plates spin! *references* See you all then!**

**QotC: If you could have any kind of room you can imagine inside/outside of your home, what would it be? (EX: Trampoline Room, Movie Room, Hologram Room, Roller Coaster Room, Anything!)**


	40. Alamo Day (S1 Finale)

**Hello every pony! I hope that every single one of you are just as excited for this as I am! If you're not then... Well you're probably smarter than I am, because I think I'm the only one this excited about having a bunch of readers reading chapters on a website not many people know about...**

**But ignoring and passing that little concept, I think it's about time I explain just what'll happen here! You see, instead of it just being a three chapter episode, I'm gonna make this bigger. It'll probably be around five to, if I can make the story long enough without it getting dull and boring, ten chapters even. Think of those first sixteen chapters as the story première in a way! This will pretty much be like that, except just a little smaller and focuses on one certain storyline instead of a road leading up to realization.**

**Also, if a few of you are still confused and have questions, I plan to make all seasons and future chapters go only into this one story. If there is some kind of chapter limit on stories, and I hit it, than I might just separate them into separate stories for each season. But until that happens, WE ALL STICK TOGETHER!**

**Blitz: "Yeah! No splitting this story up!"**

**And here to help me start off this season finale is my character, Blitz! Say sup or something to the audience Blitz!**

**Blitz: Sup or something! *he laughs a little at his own little joke before I shake my head* What, you told me to say that!**

**I think you might be coming down with the Pinkie Virus or something. Anyway, let's do the top three comments and start-up the chapter before I start arguing with a form of myself.**

**Blitz: Kay dude, but it's your funeral.**

**I think you mean our funeral, but whatever. Let's do the top three comments!**

**3: Mage of Psychics. A singing room sounds great! And you know, I used to be afraid of others reading whatever I wrote. So much that whenever a family member found some writing that I made, I would tear it up and throw it away or something. (Not kidding, one time my grandma found something I was writing. It was about a man who ship wrecked on an abandoned island. So I just snatched it from her hands and gave it to her dog, who ate it. To this day that dog is afraid of water. XD)**

**Blitz: That's really sad dude...**

**Well you know what, it happened. Onto the second comment!**

**2: EpicPie1. All three of those rooms sounds freaking awesome! It be so cool to wake up in a water-bed room, and just go watch tv and stuff in your TV room. And you'd be getting exercise because the key-board is on the floor. You really planned that room out! I bow to your genius!**

**Blitz: Speaking of genius, maybe you should learn how to spell so you don't have to use spell check on a word like 'genius'.**

**Hey, you didn't have to tell them that!**

**Blitz: Yeah... But it's funny to see you be humiliated in front of your audience.**

**That so? Because its humiliating you too dude. You know, since were both the same person?!**

**Blitz: ...Why did you make it so I don't think before I speak all the time?**

**Because it makes the stories funnier seeing you fail at times. Now onto the number one comment!**

**1: Christ's Disciple. This Is Home by Switchfoot?... *Youtube* *Like* *add to music playlist* That song is amazing!**

**Blitz: WOW... We don't take much convincing do we?**

**Not at all, but this song is still great either way! And also, glad you like the appearance I gave Tom. And most of all, that sounds like the best room ever!... To me at least. I'd love to have a sword fight with Blackbeard, then sit on my throne and rule my kingdom for real in Civilization V.**

**And with all that said, let's start the chapter! Blitz you might want to get ready, because you're in for it this time around!**

**Blitz: Should I be scared for my life or something... Oh whatever, it's not like you would let me die would you?... *He sees me holding back a smile and snickering a little* And, now I AM officially scared for my life. Well, see you in the stories every pony!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. Only the idea for this story and Blitz.**

**Blitz: Hey wait a second! What do you mean, you own me?!**

**Let's start this up! *it starts to fade out and Blitz yelling the question at me, trying to get my attention, but to no avail***

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"Hey Blitz! Blitz! Wake up will ya?!" I barely heard some pony calling my name from my bedroom window, but it was still enough to make me stir. But just barely.

"Hey RJ! Could you wake Blitz up?! He has locks on the windows!" The same pony said from behind the window.

Next thing I know, I'm slapped repeatedly in face by a certain double-masked raccoon. "OW! OUCH! O-OKAY! I'm awake RJ!" I yelled, wide awake now.

RJ jumped off and jumped back in his bed, still tired. Since he was supposed to be nocturnal, I could see just why he was still tired when it was almost noon.

Getting out of bed, I walked over to the window to see a certain Rainbow mane colored pegasus waiting for me to open my window. When I did she wasted no time in pulling my outside, making me have to fly to avoid falling right to the ground.

"Took you long enough! We've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes!" She yelled at me as if I was late for something. I don't know what exactly though because the fore pony said that all of us, especially the pegasi in the construction crew were off for today. Why? I had no idea.

"And why exactly? Didn't it ever occur to you that I was sleeping in late for a reason? It's because I don't have anything to do today." I told her as I closed the window behind me. I looked around and saw that every pony was crowding around the other side of Ponyville for something. It was the side of the town I haven't been at too.

And looking around where we were, I saw that Fluttershy was here too. Guess the others were all where every pony else was too.

"And don't you know why you have nothing to do today?!" She asked me as if it was an obvious question.

"Uh... No actually. No pony ever told me." I told her, kind of confused.

"Um... Rainbow Dash." We both turned to Fluttershy, who spoke up. "I-I don't think Blitz knows about Alamo Day, so maybe you shouldn't be mad at him... If that's alright with you."

"Alamo Day?" I asked, confused. I knew about The Alamo from my world, but that's it. And as much as I love everything about to do with the Lone Star State, I never heard of a day where everyone celebrated The Alamo. I'd love to celebrate The Alamo like any true Texan, but I still haven't heard of something like that.

"Yeah. You see, a long time ago a pegasus named-**DING!**-Ugh, we don't have time for this, just come on! You'll get the point eventually, but we gotta hurry! Maybe there's still a spot for some pony to play Spectrum Light in the reenactment! Now hurry up you two!" After hearing that bell go off, she was in a hurry to go out to whatever they were celebrating.

"Who's Spectrum Light?" I asked Fluttershy as we started flying after Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Spectrum Light is Rainbow Dash's Ancestor from the times when Ponyville was called Pony Valley. It's really important, and Rainbow Dash has really wanted to be in the reenactment as Spectrum Light ever since she's lived in Ponyville. But some pony else always ends up getting the spot before her." She explained to me.

"Oh okay, I think I'm caught up now. Thanks Fluttershy." I said as we approached the whole celebration thing.

And as soon as we got there we both heard a familiar annoyed groan from our only other pegasus friend, Rainbow Dash.

"So the spot was taken huh?" I asked rhetorically to her, already knowing the answer when I saw a pegasus with a blue-grey coat, a dusty yellow colored mane, and wierd looking eyes getting ready to be in the reenactment.

"Rub it in why don't ya!" She said, mad at what I said.

"Hey if it's a holiday, you still have next year. Besides, no pony can be better than you at the reenactment thing because you are related to her after all." I reminded her.

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right! I'm the best pony for the job hooves down!" Rainbow Dash said, suddenly hyped up. Mission accomplished. "I'm way better than any of these Spectrum Light wannabes!" She finished. Okay, mission sort of accomplished.

"Yeah... Kinda..." I looked around and saw that there were some bleachers set up. "Let's all get some seats before all the good ones are taken." I suggested.

"Oh... I think I'm going to sit in the back... If that's okay with you two that is..." Fluttershy said.

"Go right on ahead Fluttershy." Fluttershy smiled a little and flew off towards the back part of the bleachers, not really wanting to be that close to the fight. I looked around and saw the others. "Hey, there's every pony else." I said, showing Rainbow Dash. We both then flew over to them.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

As they were all sitting towards the front, I was looking for a seat in the back. But, most of the seats were dirty or rotted, not leaving many choices.

And as I was looking for a seat, Ginger Star sat down next to a midnight blue coated unicorn, who then turned towards her. "Um, did I say you could sit here?" He asked her

"No, but what's the harm in me sitting here?" She asked him, not seeing the problem.

"The harm will come to you if you don't move and leave me alone." He said, not in the mood to talk or be next to any pony. He was basically forced to come here because every pony that saw him by himself away from the reenactment wouldn't leave him alone. Thus forcing him to come here to try to enjoy being left alone.

"Fine jeez! Sorry for trying to sit down next to some pony that looks like a giant sack of pity." Ginger Star said as she flew away kind of ticked off that she just got threatened by the saddest looking pony in Ponyville. The unicorn didn't care though as he relaxed a little and went back to reading his book.

To bad I didn't see any of the argument as I was looking for a seat. I turned to where he was and saw that the seats next to him were in great condition and were clean. So I went over towards him.

"Um... excuse me..." I asked trying to get his attention. He rose an eyebrow and lowered his book slightly, showing that he was listening even though he wasn't looking at me. "May I sit here? If it's okay with you of course..." I asked, kind of frightened by his appearance. His mane and tail were moving around like shadows, and he had a mean look on his face. But looks can be deceiving, and this was the only seat towards the back.

He sighed heavily and turned towards me. "Look, I really just want to be..." He then turned towards me completely and looked at me for a second with an unsure look.

I went ahead and took it as a no. It sounded as if he was going to say he wanted to be alone, so I understood. "I-it's okay... I'll just go sit towards the front with my friends... Thank you anyway." I said, starting to fly back.

"W-wait." I turned back towards him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second before looking back at me. "You can sit here if you want to." He told me, putting his book down.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden or anything..." I told him.

He shook his head, and I thought that he looked almost like he had a slight look that showed that he was trying to think just why he was talking. "No, you won't be a burden. Go ahead and sit down if you want." He told me.

"Oh, thank you very much..." I said, sitting down. "I don't really like watching this all that much so I try to sit away because I don't like getting startled..." I told him.

"Guess that makes two of us in a way." He said levitating his book back and opening it. I went ahead and stayed quiet from that point on, not wanting to bother him anymore then I probably was. That, and he looked like he was in deep thought as he read his book, and I didn't want to really lose a seat that was in the back. Guess I was right for thinking that looks are deceiving.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"Hey guys." I said, as me and Rainbow Dash flew over to the others. All of them, that including a really tired looking Spike, were all sitting in a spot towards the front. They had also saved three seats for us.

"Hey Blitz. Wow, I thought you'd still be asleep too." Twilight said.

"Yeah well... let's just say a heavy sleeper can only take so many slaps from a raccoon before waking up." I said to them. Most of them were really confused, but Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were laughing their heads off. Rainbow Dash because she knew just what I meant since she was there, and Pinkie Pie because I guess she just thought it sounded funny.

"Speaking of sleep, I just want this to be over so I can get some." Spike said, yawning.

"Attention all Alamo Day Reenactment Spectators!" The mayor said, stepping in front of all the seats where the reenactment was about to take place. "As it turns out, the reenactment is going to be delayed due to some un for seen mishaps." She said.

Not far away from where she was, the pegasus that was playing as Spectrum Light somehow got her head stuck in a barrel. A few others tried to get her free, but she was stuck in there good.

"So, we will take a two-hour intermission before we begin. Again, I'm sorry for the delay." She said, walking off.

"Pfft, none of this would've happened if I was Spectrum Light..." Rainbow Dash said, crossing her hooves in annoyance.

"Oh come on Rainbow Dash, it's not all bad. Besides, this way we can enjoy some of the other things to do in Alamo Day." Twilight told us.

"Yeah! Like try out some of my ancestor's famous sarsaparilla!" Pinkie Pie said, getting excited.

"Sarsaparilla?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Yeah! Haven't you heard?! My ancestor's famous sarsaparilla is always made for Alamo Day! Except, no pony has her original recipe so we try to make it best we can! Everypony knows that silly!" Pinkie said, getting excited.

"Oh that's right! Blitz, you've never heard of Alamo Day have you?!" Twilight asked me.

"Not one bit. On my world, there's something called The Alamo, but that's a revolution. Not a celebration." I told her.

"Well, technically Alamo Day celebrates a revolution. You see, it's about how one pegasus made every Earth Pony and Unicorn in Pony Valley see how pegasi were just as important. Thus creating equality between the three types of ponies. Here, I have a brochure on Alamo Day right here." Twilight said as she got a brochure out of her pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it up and looked at it, but saw as it was a little tattered and worn. And even had a picture missing. "Thanks, I guess..." I said, seeing the damage on it.

"Sorry about the condition, I got it when I went to my first Alamo Day a few years back." She told me.

"It's cool. I'll look at it when I get the chance." I said, putting it in my pocket for now. "So what should we do until the reenactment thing starts?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Twilight hummed to herself as we all looked around at the stalls and events set up.

"Oh, how bout we all get our picture taken?" Applejack said, pointing towards a man with an old timely looking camera. In front of him was a group of ponies dressed up in western clothes.

"Sarsaparilla? Western clothes? Reenactment? And... A wierd looking tumbleweed?" I said to myself as they all started going towards the camera. I realized, this whole Alamo Day thing was based in the wild west. Honestly, that was pretty cool. Not only that, but it all was western stuff that I was mostly familiar with in my world. Honestly, the only thing that threw me off about all of this was the fact that they had a day called 'Alamo' Day.

Since I was born in Texas, and in San Antonio no less, I loved stuff like this. I couldn't help but just smile at the coincidence of it all, not really caring that there was a holiday that was named after something that was in my world.

"Hey Blitz! You coming?!" Pinkie Pie asked as they all got ready to take a picture. They all had on western costumes, and were about ready to take the picture. Rainbow Dash was just flying back with Fluttershy so she could take a real quick picture with all of us too.

"Yeah, hold on." I said flying over to catch up with them. I was given a vest and a cowboy hat like Applejack's that was coal-black in color to match my coat color. As I put on the vest, I realized something. "Hey wait, this doesn't have any holes for my wings." I said.

"Yeah. Back then pegasi had to where vests into Pony Valley that didn't have wing holes. You can read about it in the brochure I gave you." Twilight told me.

"Oh, got it." I said, getting it now.

"Okay, every pony say Alamo and look all tough!" The camera stallion told us.

"Alamo!" We all said, doing just as he said.

He took the picture eight times. One for all eight of us. So after taking the costumes off, and each of us getting pressured by the camera stallion to buy the costumes as annoying as that was. Then we finally got the pictures and moved on.

"Why I can't believe it, this actually looks like it was made back around the late 1800's." Rarity said, admiring her picture of herself.

"Yeah. Wonder how they did that." Twilight.

"They probably refurbished that camera from around those times to use." I said, looking at my picture of all of us. It wasn't all that colorful so it looked like it was taken around the 1870's or so.

"Hey, let's try out the sarsaparillas next! They have a new recipe this year!" Pinkie Pie said to us.

"Pinkie, they have a new recipe every year!" Rainbow Dash told her. "And every year it tastes horrible!" She complained.

"That's because they say that Diane Sarsaparilla's recipe was so crazy and unique, it was delicious!" Pinkie Pie said with a big grin. "Now come on! I want to see what it tastes like this year!" She then ran off towards the Sarsaparilla Stand.

"It can't be that bad can it?" I asked as I put my copy of the picture in my pocket and started to walk towards the stand.

"Well yer in fer a surprise now partner." Applejack told me as we all went over.

When we got there, Pinkie Pie had just gotten one and took a sip. "So what's it taste like?" I asked.

She held up a hoof in a way to make me be quiet as she smacked her lips, trying to taste it as much as possible. Right as she stopped, I tried to ask again but she just took another sip and smacked her lips again, trying to see if it was any good. Seeing only a look of thought on her face, and a look of annoyance growing on mine, I turned to the stand.

"seven sarsaparilla ple-ase..." I said, almost instantly regretting it because right on the other side of the booth I saw three faces I did not trust with making me anything to drink.

"Sure thing Blitz!" Scootaloo said to me as she started pouring some into a wooden jug for me.

"Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle? Apple Bloom? What in tarnation are you three doin behind the counter?" Applejack asked.

"Well, we wanted to try to see if we could get our Cutie Marks in sarsaparilla making, so we offered to make it this year!" Sweetie Belle said as she and Apple Bloom poured some for the rest of us.

"Oh, you three shouldn't have..." I said politely, but with a double meaning as Scootaloo handed me my jug full of the CMC made sarsaparilla.

"But we did! Ya see, we haven't tried sarsaparilla makin yet! And since every pony gets sarsaparilla, we were hopin ta get some pony to tell us what it tastes like! Only... no pony's said anythin about it yet." Apple Bloom told us.

"Well..." I turned to the others, who were just as cautious as I was about it. "Cheers." We all clinked our jugs of sarsaparilla and we all took a big sip, wanting to get it over with.

The immediate thing I noticed is that is was actually half decent. It tasted like vanilla coke with some lemon at first. Then the after taste kicked in and I could taste exactly what was in this drink. Probably a whole bag of salt, a whole bag of lemons, and a whole carton of vinegar.

I stopped chugging the sarsaparilla and took in a breath. "What all was in that?!" I asked I asked, the saltieness and bitterness of it making my mouth dry.

"Well, every pony said that it had some ingredients in it that were surprising and kind of random. So we put in bags of salt, lemons, and a whole jug of vinegar. Along with a tiny bit of vanilla and honey to help keep it sweet. Pretty good huh?" Scootaloo asked, grinning greatly with the other two behind them.

"It's uh... It was certainly a... Guys help me out-here..." I turned and saw that all of their mouths were so dry and bitter that their mouthes were all shrivaled up to the point where they couldn't even open their mouthes.

"Pinkie Pie, what about..." I turned and saw that her mouth was so dry that the jug got stuck in her mouth and she couldn't get it out. No matter how much she tried to pry it out.

That left me to try to let them down easy. I was the only one that could explain it to them since I could stand the taste. "Hey, have you three ever wondered why no pony will tell you their opinion?" I asked them.

"Not really. Usually they just suck in their mouths and start walkin away." Apple Bloom said. "I wonder why..." She thought to herself.

"Well uh... I think you added just a little too much lemon and salt into the recipe." I told them.

Rainbow Dash ran up to me and mumbled through her closed up mouth. "M Middle?! Me Mant MmPm Mr Momdes!" She tried to say something, but I could barely understand her.

I knew that she was complaining about how I told them the problem, but that was all I could get. So I turned to the three and pointed to Rainbow Dash and her failed attempt to talk. "My thoughts exactly." I said, trying so hard not to laugh right now.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Sweetie Belle said as she poured herself some and tried to take a sip.

"Wait! Don't-" I tried to reach across the counter, but I couldn't reach and she managed to take a sip. As soon as she took that sip, her mouth dried up too, leaving her mouth all shriveled up. "drink... it..." I said, too late.

She gave a sad look to the other two, understanding what exactly went wrong. The other two were still confused, but they understood enough to stay away from anymore sarsaparilla.

Me on the other hoof, was still kind of thirsty. And seeing how I didn't shrivel up whenever I drank it, "Could I have another round of sarsaparilla though?" I asked the three of them.

Every pony but me, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom went, "MHAM?!"

"I said, can I have another round? It's not that bad if you get past the whole salty taste." I said. I then looked to Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

"Oh, uh, sure." Scootaloo said, a little thrown off that I wanted some even after tasting it. She filled up the jug and handed it to me, watching my reaction as I took another sip.

After taking another sip, I shook my head a little from the taste but I was still just fine. "Thanks you three. But if I were you I would put up a warning or something about the sarsaparillas." I told them.

"Right. Well, enjoy yer sarsaparilla I guess..." Apple Bloom said to me.

"I will thanks. How are you guys doing?" I asked, turning to the others.

"It's clearing up a little..." Applejack said, barely able to say much. "How are ya able ta stand that stuff?" She asked as we all started to walk off.

"Well, I always loved to eat salt and vinegar chips so I got used to salty foods. That, and my dad used to put like forty different spices on anything he ever made for us to eat. So I got used to extreme tastes like this. So it's not that bad." I said, taking another sip. "Still, it's not as good as this whole famous sarsaparilla recipe sounds." I told them, looking at it.

"Well" Pinkie said, getting her ability to talk after ducking her head under some water that was in a barrel. To bad she drank it all before the others could get to it. "there's always next time!" She finished happily.

"Well until then, what should we do now?" Twilight asked.

To try to think of something, I took out that brochure to try to look for something, but as I opened it I saw something odd. Inside the brochure was a picture of a statue. "Who's this?" I asked, showing the picture to them.

"Oh, that's the pegasus that I was telling you about. The one pegasus hero that brought equality between the three types of ponies." Twilight said.

"You know, he kind of looks like you Blitz. Why if I knew any better I would say that he's related to you." Rarity observed.

"Me? A hero? Ha, that's a laugh." I said, putting the brochure back in my pocket. "I'm no hero." I said.

"Oh come now Blitz. Honestly you can't say that can you?" Rarity asked.

"I did and I'll say it again. I'm not a hero. Besides, if I was I definitely wouldn't want to have some kind of holiday about whatever I would've done like this. And how do I even look like him? Ignoring the fact that we both have wings, we don't have anything in common." I told them, looking at the picture of the statue.

"You're kidding right? You and him are like one in the same!" Rainbow Dash yelled at me.

"Plus you do act like a hero... That is if you don't mind me saying that is." Fluttershy told me.

"Okay, name one time I acted like a hero." I challenged them.

"What about when you saved some of the Ponyville Construction Crew from falling off of the unstable house in-progress?" Twilight asked.

"Oh please, I was just at the right place at the right time." I dismissed.

"What about beating the Flim Flam Brothers single-hoofed when they became mayors of Ponyville?" Spike added.

"I wasn't a hero. Because of my short temper, they were mayors in the first place. So I had some personal revenge of cleaning up my own mess. Face it guys, I'm no hero. And if I am, then I am not good at what I do. Besides, how could I possibly be related to some pony who brought equality to Equestria? Scratch that, how could I be related to any pony that was actually BORN in Equestria?" I asked them.

"We never said you were related to him. Just that you look a lot like him and that you're kinda heroic." Twilight said to me.

"Pfft. I've said it before I'll say it again. I am not a hero." I told them, bringing this argument to an end.

"HELP!" We heard two young voices yell out from somewhere a little away from where we were.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked, looking around.

"Sounds like some pony's in trouble. Come on!" Applejack yelled out to all of us as she ran towards the sound. All of us following right after her.

* * *

After running for about a minute, I noticed that we were a decent amount away from the celebration.

"HELP!" I heard the two voices call out again from right around the corner. I was towards the back of the group so I heard it first.

"This way!" I called out to them, turning down the road. They all stopped and turned around, trying to follow after me now.

I was the first one to get there, and what I saw was something kind of shocking. It was two unicorns, one with a snail for a Cutie Mark and the other with a pair of scissors. And they were trying to run from a light purple portal with multi colorful streaks in it that was sucking everything around it in.

Seeing as how they were almost about to be sucked in, I acted as fast as I could because I was the first and only one there at the moment. I charged at them and tackled them away from the portal, getting them a safe distance away from the portal so they would be okay.

Sadly, by doing this I was now in danger of being sucked in. If I tried to fly away from it, then I would only get sucked in sooner since I wasn't anchored down to the ground. So that only left me one option. Run.

So that's exactly what I did. I kept trying to run away from the portal, and probably running from my death while I was at it.

That's when the others finally arrived at the scene. They saw how the two colts were off to the side, winded and exhausted from running, and they saw me running from the portal.

"What in the name of Equestria happened?!" Twilight asked, not sure what was going on.

"Those two over there were being sucked into this portal thing! I knocked them outta the way, but now I'm running from my life!"

"How do you know it's a portal?!" Twilight kept asking.

"Does it look like I should care what this thing is?! Portal or not, I could use some help!" I yelled to them, getting tired quickly of playing twenty questions while running from my life from a freak portal or whatever this was.

And no matter how fast I ran, it was like I was on a treadmill because I was running in place at this point. And I only felt the portal thing get stronger, and me get more and more tired out.

"Hold on!" Applejack yelled out as she threw her rope over at me and it snagged around my neck. They all then started to pull, helping me to get free.

But it wasn't enough. I saw myself getting closer and closer towards the portal, no matter how hard we all tried to get away from it. And if that wasn't bad enough, I saw that the portal was so strong that all of us were starting to be pulled in. They were all trying to pull the rope back as hard as possible, but they were all starting to slide forward from the strength of the portal.

I couldn't let that happen. Not to all of us. I stopped running and just tried to stand in place, turning towards all of them, and even the two colts who were trying to pull at this point.

"Every pony..." I said calmly, making them all look at me, confused. "Let go." I told them.

"Are you crazy?!" The shorter one of the two young unicorns asked.

"That thing will get you!" The tall one said.

"Yeah, but better it be just me, than all of us." I yelled back calmly. "Let go, or you'll all be sucked in!" I told them.

The two looked at each other, wondering what to do. But they knew I was right and let go, backing up from the growing portal that was behind me.

"ALL of you got to let go!" I said to them.

"No way Blitz! We ain't leavin ya ta be sucked in like this!" Applejack said through her teeth that were pulling the rope.

"Applejack, you know that you have to let go." I told her. I then thought of something that would make her let go. "What about Apple Bloom huh? What's she gonna think if you get sucked into this thing?" I asked her.

That got her to realize that I was right. She thought for a few more seconds before sighing and letting go. "I'ma sorry Blitz... Wish I coulda helped ya..." She said. She then backed away over to the two unicorns.

I felt me slide back a foot or two towards the portal. Now I was only ten feet away from the portal.

"Rarity, same goes for you. Sweetie Belle would be brought to tears if you're gone. Not to mention, who would take care of Opal? Or your Boutique?" I asked her.

Rarity knew I was right, but was hoping that I wouldn't bring any of that up. She looked about to cry, but let go and nodded, going over to the others who stopped.

"Spike, I never saved your life. So the Dragon Code has nothing to do with this. Let go." I told him sternly. I had to convince him to let go next for helping the others to let go.

He knew that I was right, but shook his head. "No way Blitz! I'm not letting go!" He yelled out, though in tears from the fear of it all.

"Spike, you know it's the right thing to do. Besides, it's not worth giving up those you love to be around just to try to die saving me." I told him.

I knew that if I was getting him to give up, then I had to point out those he was giving up to try to help me. Hearing the word 'love' made him realize what I was talking about without saying it directly. His jaw trembled a little, but he nodded and let go. He then went over to Rarity and the others.

With Rarity and Spike now giving up, I felt myself move about half a foot towards the portal. I was still on all fours, refusing to give into the portal with some of them still hanging on.

So I had to have them give up too. "Fluttershy, think of every pony and animal that's going to miss you. You don't want all of them to be sad do you?" I asked her.

She didn't have to think to hard about it. She didn't want to make any of them sad that she was gone. She nodded and backed away, starting to cry softly.

"Pinkie Pie-" I started. But she stopped me before I even got a chance to say anything else.

"I know..." She said, her mane deflated from being so sad. She just let go and went to the others, looking really sad. I didn't expect anything like that to happen.

With her and Fluttershy letting go, I slid back about three feet. Leaving me about six feet away from the portal.

"Twilight, you have to let go too." I called out. I was really close to the portal, and the second I went in was the second that I couldn't convince them to give up anymore. Meaning that if any pony was still holding on, they would be sucked in no question.

"No Blitz! I'm not letting you let go, and you can't convince me other wise!" She told me, looking determined.

"Oh really? That so? Twilight, what about you being Princess Celestia's number one student?" I asked her.

"She'll understand!" She yelled out through her teeth. Though I knew that had an effect on her because her voice cracked.

"And what about all of your friends here?" I called out.

"They know that I'm risking my life to save another friend! They understand too!" Twilight dismissed that theory, but she didn't exactly look like she was sure anymore.

"So you think that Spike will be alright without you?" I asked her. She was like a big sister to him, and just about the only immediate family he had.

"I...He can..." She tried to think of something.

"And you heard what Princess Celestia said before! You need to be around for the Elements of Harmony to even work! What if something happens?!" I asked, putting emotion into what I said because I felt myself slowly being drawn in.

"...Okay...you win Blitz..." She said with only sadness and regret in her voice. She let go and backed away, not looking away from where I was.

That only left one pony left to convince to let go. And I knew this was going to be the hardest one yet. The Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash...You know you can't save me." I said to her.

"Doesn't mean I'm giving up!" She told me, flying in the air and pulling the very end of the rope with both front hooves and her mouth.

"But it does mean you're giving up being the fastest flyer in Equestria." I told her with a calm expression.

"SO?!" She asked me, furious I was trying to bring this stuff up. She tried to ignore it all, but all of us could tell that this was all going to get to her.

"And giving up being a Wonderbolt." I reminded her.

"So?" She asked with a little less enthusiasm.

"And if this portal ends up...you know...Then not only are you giving up those titles, but you would be giving up flying!" I struck her right in the one thing that she loved most. Her ability to fly.

"I... So what?! I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work!" She said to me. She had her mind-set on risking her life just to save a friend. So that left me to do something else. Something that would work for sure.

"Okay fine, keep pulling me then! It's not like you were any good at flying anyway!" I yelled out.

That made her go wide-eyed. "What?! I'm an awesome flyer!" She said, letting go of the rope with her mouth. That left her only pulling with her hooves.

"Yeah right! You would probably never make it as a Wonderbolt anyway!" I continued to insult her skills, this making her even more mad.

"Pfft! I'm THE best flyer in Equestria! You don't know what you're talking about!" She said, pointing one hoof at me. This leaving only one hoof to hold onto the rope.

"About your skills in flying?! Not one bit! At tricking you?!" I then jerked my head back, making her lose hold of the rope. "Yes." I finished.

The end of the rope then went into the portal, now instead of helping, just made it harder to get away from the portal.

They all watched as I was now starting to slide into the portal, all of them unable to do anything. They all closed their eyes, not wanting to see me get sucked into the portal.

But that didn't happen. After a few seconds of them hearing the portal still sucking in everything around it, they opened their eyes to see me. Starting to run forward so fast that I was actually starting to get some very slight distance between me and the portal. All because I had something with me. A Thunder Cloud Cupcake.

They all perked up upon seeing that. They all had relieved smiles, Applejack took off her hat in amazement, and Pinkie's mane re-inflated. "HA! GONNA TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THIS STUPID PORTAL TO BRING ME DOWN!" I yelled out through the Thunder Cloud Cupcake in my mouth. Because of it, I was going as fast as I would be flying after absorbing electricity. In fact, my legs were moving about as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

They all cheered as I started getting some more distance from the portal. I couldn't get the cupcake before because I was running, and I still didn't want the others to be hanging onto the rope because it would still put them in danger.

I thought it was all going to be okay. As I started to get to a point where the end of the rope started to come out of the portal, I thought it was okay now. By then I had absorbed all the thunder from the cupcake and I was running normally now, but it didn't matter. I was free enough so I was still safe.

But right as I started to slow down. Right as I thought I was in the clear, the unbelievable happened.

Out from the portal, a purple hoof came out of it. It then reached for the rope, just barely grabbing the end of it and pulling it back in. With the Thunder Cloud Cupcake all gone, I was being pulled back towards it now.

"What?!" I yelled out in pure shock as the tugging from the other side pulled me back into the range of the portal's absorbtion. I started running again, just barely keeping myself from going backwards anymore.

This went on for a few more seconds, before the even more unbelievable happened. Remember that tumbleweed from earlier I mentioned? Well it somehow made its way here, and even more exact, it made its way over to where I was. This causing me to trip over it.

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled out in rage. Without any warning, or anything to hold onto, I slid towards the portal.

"BLITZ!" They yelled out in fear and shock of seeing me be sucked in.

I was doomed. With nothing or no pony left to help or save me, as I was getting pulled in. And as I got closer, the suction got stronger. Making me go so fast towards it, that I ended up flying out of control into it.

The portal closed right behind me, all that's left was my tail. It spun around on the ground like a DeLorean licence plate before slowing to a stop. It being the only trace left of me after I was sucked through the light purple colored portal.

All of my friends that were there just looked at it with wide-eyed jaw dropped expressions of shock. They couldn't say anything. They couldn't do anything else. All they could do was stare at the last part of me that remained. My metal. Lifeless. Tail.

* * *

**And so begins the season finale. I honestly hope a lot of you will enjoy this, because there are so many things I've wanted to do with this finale, that I can't even fit them all into it! So, I have something good planned for it that will fit at around five or more chapters. **

**So until next chapter! Bye for now!**

**QotC: What would you do if you were in Blitz's place about the whole portal situation?**


	41. Welcome to Your Future Kinda (S1Finale)

**Welcome back every pony to the season finale! **

**So here with me this chapter, I have some pony that I haven't had in any episodes for a while now. And since I'm afraid I can't put her into the finale, I want to bring her in here!**

**Luna: And I am so grateful that thou has allowed me to do so. *She said with a smile* But I must ask, why hast thou not mentioned thy Princess in this tale? Aren't I important as well?**

**Well the thing is, there's not really a good way to bring you into episodes regularly even though you play an important role in the story. So I haven't been able to bring you in at all. The only way I can really do something like that, is to have a chapter revolving around the main cast going to Canterlot, the story going into their dreams, or a different episode all together that brings you into play. I plan on having a few of those next season though.**

**Luna: I am still confused. Why is 'next season' so different from the first? Tis not the same tale?**

**I'm glad you brought that up actually. You see, next season is going to have a wider variety of stuff going on. Whether it's using episodes from last season and using story lines from those episodes to make new ones, or the fact that I'm getting help in thinking up new episodes from some of the reviewers that I've gotten to know through PM's. So as the seasons go on, I'll be able to create more and more episodes each season. Another reason as to why you and a lot of other characters will get some more mentions and your own chance in the spotlight.**

**But enough about any of that. I think it's time we finish up the intro so we can start the chapter.**

**Luna: Thou has a good point. Let us bring an end to the intro. With thy audiences top three comments first right?**

**Correct Princess Luna. So here they are!**

**3: N3ON- THUND3R. I know that the idea's a little overdone, but trust me, it'll get more original. Especially around the third chapter.**

**2: VintageThunder98. Princess Luna on a scale of one to ten, how well would that plan even work?**

**Luna: Well... If my sister was exhausted and had a long day... I'd say that thy Vintage Thunder would have an eight out of ten chance.**

**Wh-wait really?! Maybe having the Pinkie Virus wouldn't be that bad a thing to have if I was holding a grudge against some pony...**

**Luna: Wait, is thou actually considering doing such a heinous crime as to HARM ROYALTY?! *She asked with her Canterlot Voice and a harsh glare***

**What-no! Not at all, I don't have a grudge against either of you princesses! I'm just thinking of using the Pinkie Virus against Discord as revenge...**

**Luna: *She immediately calms down and has a look of thought* Well if thy plan is to do that, I'd suggest targeting the chaotic nuisance while he is napping on one of his annoying candy clouds. *she said, starting to frown***

**Okay... I'm not going to ask. Anyway, onto the top comment!**

**1: dazza the lucario. I would've never thought of that to be honest. The amount of fear, adrenaline, or a combination of both would probably keep me from keeping my thoughts from going everywhere. And also, I'd have to say that my favorite part of history would be tomorrow, because it's always a gift. :)**

**Luna: *face hooves* Honestly Zeke, I think that I am younger than that saying. Thou sayings are not good at all.**

**Oh shut u- *Seeing Luna's look that basically challenged me to finish that sentence made me shrink back* I mean... Please do not give your very thankful subject such harsh criticism my Princess.**

**Luna: *smirks a little in victory at my correction and turns towards the audience* And with all of thy top comments finished, we shall now begin the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or anything famous mentioned. All I own is Blitz and the idea.**

* * *

_"Are you really sure that this pegasus will be any help at all? I mean, just look at him! He doesn't have a tail! Looks to me that nothing changes where he's from._"

"_Well, we don't have much of a choice. I mean, it'll take a few days for me to use any magic to send a portal that far away again._"

"_I still wish that you put a little more thought into this idea of yours._"

"_Honestly Golden Jewel, you never have any faith in my plans do you?_"

"_Well the success rate doesn't exactly help make me feel any more confident in your 'plans'._"

"_Shh! I think he's starting to stir! Hurry, we need to get out of here and see how well he responds to all of this. Oh, I hope I sent the portal in the right direction. I'd hate to accidentally bring a cave stallion into the future._"

As I started to come to, I heard two girls bickering about something. Their voices sounding really familiar, but still different.

"Quick! Follow me!" One of them said, running away from where I was. The other followed and before I could even open my eyes and start to wake up, I was by myself.

I stood up from the ground and rubbed my eyes, a little drowsy. But at the same time, a little on edge from what happened. I went through some kind of portal, and now I was somewhere else. But where?

I stopped rubbing my eyes and slowly moved my hoof away from my eyes. And what I saw was really freaky. In front of me was a small town that was in the middle of a desert. Nothing but desert all around me and the only green near here was a small swamp behind me. That swamp being one thing that I recognized right away.

The Everfree Forest. Or at least, it's was kind of Everfree Forest. It was smaller and was more like a swamp than a forest. "What in the name of..." I said to myself, wondering just where I was. But since I wasn't sure if I was in Equestria, I didn't know what to really say.

"I can't believe this!" I heard something from off to the side. Looking over, I saw something that was really surprising. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stuck to a railroad sign. They had those wild west vests on that didn't have holes for wings, western hats, rope tied around them so their wings were tied down, and to top it all of, they didn't have their tails. They were cut off!

"Woah!" I said. I then flew over to them. "What happened to you guys?!" I asked them, flying up so I was eye to eye with them.

"Hey ya blind stallion! In case ya haven't noticed, we ain't 'guys'! Were mares!" Rainbow Dash yelled out at me in a country accent. It sounded like Rainbow's voice, but mocking AJ's accent.

"Uh, yeah I know that! What happened to you two though?!" I asked.

"What does it to ya?" Fluttershy asked, confused by what I had asked. "We got punished. Duh." She said calmly.

I took a double take at what she said. They weren't acting normal at all. They were being hung upside down from a railroad sign and they were missing their tails, but they didn't even look like this was news at all to them. They were acting like it was a usual annoying thing.

Not only that, but Rainbow Dash was acting like she had no idea what I meant by saying 'guys'. It was like she had forgotten the second meaning behind it. Not only that, but Fluttershy didn't seem shy at all. She was acting more calm than anything.

And on top of all of that, they were talking as if they were suddenly related to Applejack.

"Punished?! What are you two talking about?!" I asked as I started to untie them.

"Wait! Slow yer hooves! If ya untie us, than Tha Whipper will just punish you too!" Rainbow Dash told me.

"Do you see any pony else around here? Cause were the only ones out here. Now come on, no pony deserves to be hung upside down on a railroad sign. What did you two even do anyway?" I asked them, lifting them off the sign one at a time.

"We did the worst possible thing we could'a done." Fluttershy said calmly. "We flew 'round these parts." She told me.

"Wait a second." I said as I got them both off the sign, the ropes still tied around them. "What you're telling me is that some pony named 'The Whipper' hunted you down and tied you up to a railroad sign, all because you two flew around here?" I asked them.

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash said, looking a little ashamed.

While she was starting to feel bad for flying, I was starting to feel a pain in my gut from laughing so hard. "Hey! What do ya thinks so funny?!" She asked me.

"A few things now that you mention it." I said, barely able to keep myself laughing from explaining. "One; why are you mocking Applejack's accent? Two; why have I never heard of The Whipper? And three; since when are you ashamed of flying Rainbow Dash?" I asked her. "And finally; since when does any pony get in trouble FOR FLYING?" I asked again.

"Uh, maybe ya hit yer head or somethin when you cut yerself down from bein' hung up for flyin around. I ain't no Rainbow Dash. And every pegasus always gets in trouble whenever they fly to close to an Earth Pony or Unicorn town." Rainbow, or, who ever this was said to me.

"Okay... So if you're not Rainbow Dash, than who are you?" I asked, kind of confused.

"I'm Spectrum Light. And this here's my friend Flitter Calm." She told me.

"Wait... Spectrum Light?" I asked, getting thrown off by that name. That was the name of Rainbow Dash's ancestor. Either Rainbow Dash was trying to pretend she got the spot in the reenactment, or something seriously messed up is going on.

"YEEEEEEEHAAA!" I heard off in the distance. I looked over and saw a small cloud of smoke coming towards us.

"Oh no! Here he comes!" 'Spectrum Light' said, getting scared from the sight of it.

"This won't be good." Flitter Calm said.

"Wait, who's coming?" I asked, turning towards the cloud of kicked up dust and sand that was coming towards us.

"The Whipper, who do ya think?!" Spectrum asked as if I was an idiot.

I wasn't about to let this dude 'punish' them again. Especially when they did nothing wrong. "Then go. I'll hold him off." I said, turning towards 'The Whipper'.

"But-" Before she could object, I stopped her.

"I said GO. I'll be alright, but I'm not letting you two get 'punished' again." They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alrighty then. Good luck partner." Spectrum said. She and Flitter Calm then ran off towards the town, leaving me to take care of who ever this Whipper dude was.

As soon as they were a good distance away, that's when the cloud finally stopped in front of me. I coughed and fanned the smoke away with my hoof, it getting to close. As soon as the dust settled, it revealed a Yellow Earth Pony with a black vest and a brown Stetson cowboy hat. But the hat was still different from AJ's. He also had an orange mane and tail, along with a whip on his side and a whip for a Cutie Mark.

"Well lookie what we got here! A pegasus pony who landed on his head from fallin off a cloud. You know, you got some nerve untyin them pegasuses from that railroad sign. Do you know just how hard it was ta get em up there?! 'Specially that blue one." He said to me with a glare half the time and a face that had some kind of mixture of entertained and mad at the same time.

"Oh really? Well you're pretty messed up yourself for tying them up in the first place." I told him, not backing down.

"Ha! This is somethin! You really think you can come onto my land, talk like a high refined little ol' unicorn, and cut down those two flyin mares without gettin some punishment?!" He said, ending it all with a tense glare.

"Yeah, I do. Do you have a problem with that, because I'd be happy to take care of that." I told him, getting ready for a fight. This guy didn't look about ready to just talk it out.

"Oh don't worry none about me havin a problem. Cause I think yer about to have a bigger one." He then started cackling like mad as he picked up the end of some rope that was laying down beside him.

I followed the trail of the rope and saw that it led right to... "Oh no." I said out loud, realizing that Applejack's rope was still around my neck. And now this guy had the other end.

"Now I hope you can keep up! He he heeeee!" He cackled some more and put the rope in his mouth, running off in a random direction.

I tried desperately to get the rope off of my neck, but it was stuck. And before I knew it, I was brought to the ground and pulled by a twenty-foot rope. With Whipper at the front of it. Luckily I wasn't being choked by it, but I still couldn't get free of it.

"You know," He said through his teeth. "I was gonna cut yer tail off instead! But seeing as how it's already missin, I thought this would be a better punishment!" He said to me. "How's about we go through the Cactus Gorge over there?!"

_Cactus?! No, I needed to get out of here! With how crazy this guy seemed, something tells me he's gonna let me hit every cactus there!_

I tried whatever I could to get free and away from The Whipper and his craziness, but he was running way too fast. I tried to stand up and hold my ground, but it was all flat, barren, and dusty so there was no friction at all on the ground around here. Not only that, but I was now covered in the dust, and was getting hit in the head by the ground and rocks every time I tried to fight my way out of it. I quickly unhooked my ear and put it in my pocket, not wanting to hear any music right now, or even lose it all together.

As I saw the cacti come into view, I tried to think of something that would help me get out of this. But, I couldn't think of anything that could help me. Like he said, my tail was missing so I couldn't just stick to the ground to anchor myself in one place.

And to top it all of, I was by myself. Where ever I was, none of my friends were around me. So I was trapped. "Here we are!" He said to me.

He then started weaving in and out of every cactus there was, making me hit every cactus he went near. I whiplashed from one cactus to the other, getting hit everywhere by needles. And the needles that stuck to me just hurt even more every second I was being dragged around by this crazy dude. And if I even tried to move or get free, the needles just hurt even more. I had no choice but to just let Whipper drag me through the rest of the cacti.

This went on for two minutes straight before he finally found his way out of Cactus Gorge. He then stopped and walked over to me. "Hope ya enjoyed yer visit into Cactus Gorge. So now do ya understand just what happens when you try ta play hero fly boy?" He asked me.

"..." I tried to say something, anything, but it hurt just to open my mouth. I had so many cactus needles stuck to me, I looked like I was part porcupine. So all I could do was spit at his hoof that was right in front of my mouth, really angry right now.

He just cackled even more at me. "Oh now look at what ya just done! Now I gotta get this spittle off my hoof. Lucky for me, I can just run it off. So what do ya say? Ready for another run through Cactus Gorge?" He asked me.

"No..." I barely managed to say. I was way to messed up to last another go through a field of cacti.

"Well that's a darn shame, cause I sure am!" He cackled one last time before picking up the end of the rope. But before he could go anywhere, he saw something coming from the side of us. "Dag nabbit! Them two nosey unicorns again! You got lucky this time ya darn pegasus! If I catch ya breakin the rules again yer gonna wish I ran ya through Cactus Gorge!" And after giving me that joyful warning, he bucked me in the head and ran off.

I was to injured to do much of anything except lay there. All I could understand was those two voices from earlier bickering as I was lifted into the air. The pain from being moved made me black out before I could understand or do anything else.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

_I can't believe it... I-I just can't believe it. This can't be happening! _As we all stared off into where the portal and Blitz were, we didn't know what to say. We had no idea what had just happened. At first, there was a giant portal and Blitz was trying to get away from it. Now the only thing there was Blitz's tail, which had somehow fallen off before it could follow Blitz through.

We all simultaneously made our way over, not taking our eyes off the spot where it all happened. No pony else was here or even close by because of the Alamo Day celebration, so it was just me, the girls, Spike, Snips, and Snails.

"Twilight..." Applejack finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Where'd Blitz go?" She asked.

"I...I don't know..." I reached down to pick up Blitz tail, but as soon as I touched it, I drew my hoof back. "OW!" I yelled out.

"What?! Is it hot?!" Spike asked.

"No... It's freezing!" I said as I shook my hoof. It was so cold that it was painful. "Spike? Could you warm it up?" I asked.

"S-sure." He then blew fire onto it, warming it up. As soon as he was done, I tried again to pick it up. It was still cold, but only as much as holding an ice-cube in your hoof. So I just levitated it near me from there on out.

"Okay every pony." I said, turning to them. "We all need to calm down." I told them. They all looked a little on edge about all of this.

"Calm down?! How do we calm down when we just saw our friend get sucked into a portal?!" Rainbow Dash asked, furious that I was trying to stay calm.

"Because freaking out won't help anything." I told her. "If were going to bring Blitz back, then we need to stay calm and think of something. First off, we need to figure out where that portal sent him." I instructed them.

"Well I think we saw a hoof come out of it." Snips told me. That was actually pretty useful to know.

"Maybe he got sent to a world of pony eaters!" Snails suggested, thinking he had a stroke of genius. Then he just realized what he just said.

"Pony Eaters!" They both yelled out at the same time. They then started running around in circles, screaming their tails off like idiots.

"Oh come on! Do you really think that portal sent Blitz to another dimension?" Sadly, what I said reminded the others of something. Blitz came from another dimension in the first place. So that made them think that the whole idea was actually possible.

"Oh no! Blitz is going to get eaten by a hungry pack of Pony Eaters!" Pinkie Pie yelled out, now scared. "What if Blitz is really tasty?! Then they'll want to come back and eat the rest of us! They'll probably eat me for desert since I look like cotton candy! And I probably taste like cotton candy too! So they're going to eat me! And then they'll eat Spike!" She yelled out in fear and shock .

"ME! Why would they eat me?!" Spike asked, now scared for his life.

"Because you look like a tiny olive! And since you breathe fire you'll probably taste really spicy! Then they'll just want to eat even more because of how you taste! Then after they've eaten me and you, they'll go after Applejack!" She said, pointing a hoof right in Applejack's face.

"N-now hold on a minute there Pinkie. Why would they even eat me?" Applejack asked. _Great, now they're all starting to fall for this!_

"Because silly, your name has Apple in it! They'll probably think you taste like apples because of that!" Pinkie deduced.

"Well that does kinda make sense..." Applejack started to think. _Oh you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

"Of course it makes sense! And after they've eaten us four, they'll think that the rest of Ponyville will taste just as good! Were all going to be doomed because were all really tasty ponies!" Pinkie said, starting to go into tears.

It didn't take long for all of them to start freaking out. They all panicked and started going around all over the small plaza we were in like crazed ponies.

"Will all of you calm down! No pony is getting eaten!" I yelled out.

"Yeah! Twilight's right!" Rainbow Dash said. _At least she wasn't buying into all of this like the-_ "We need to be ready for when they come back! So I say we get ready to fight! No Pony Eaters eating any of us!" _rest of them..._

"No! I mean, there are no pony eaters! I bet Blitz is just fine!" I told all of them.

"Are you sure Twilight? Because I think that Pony Eaters sounds just about right." Pinkie Pie said to me.

"No it doesn't! Look, that portal could've done a bunch of things. Instead of lead to another dimension, it could've simply teleported him somewhere, sent him to a different time, shrunk him down to microscopic size, or maybe even just made him invisible. So I say we go back to the library and read up on what just happened." I suggested.

"I suppose Twilight is right. We won't know whether to prepare for the worst until we know what's going to happen. Alright Twilight, lead the way." Rarity said, now coming to her senses too.

"WAIT!" We all turned to Pinkie Pie, who yelled out. "If somehow Blitz really did get teeny tiny instead of get eaten by a hungry pack of Pony Eaters, than every pony should watch where they step! We don't want to step on him!"

We all rolled our eyes and headed off to the library. Only, the others were watching where they stepped. There was no way that Blitz got shrunken down to microscopic size.

"AH! I STEPPED ON HIM!" We all quickly turned to see Snails lifting up his hoof to reveal that he stepped on... A pebble.

"Snails, get serious! You didn't step on Blitz!" Snips argued. Please tell me he has the right mind-set.

"Unless..." Pinkie Pie started. Oh no... "Unless Blitz turned into a pebble!" That made all of us shake are heads at that and keep going towards the library. All except for the three of them.

"I'm really sorry Pebble Blitz! I didn't mean to step on you!" Snails said, lifting the pebble. "Just remember, I'm Snips!" He yelled to the pebble.

"Hey! You're lying! I'm Snips!" Snips yelled out.

I sighed and shook my head, walking with the others once again. But I was stopped when Pinkie Pie got in front of me and out 'Blitz the Pebble' right in my face. "Twilight! Do you, or do you not think that you can change Blitz back?!" She asked.

"Pinkie Pie we don't have time for this!" I said swatting Blitz-I mean the stupid rock-out of my face! "That's not Blitz! Now come on, we need to get to the library so we can figure out what how to get the real Blitz back!" I said, with the whole 'Pebble Blitz' thing getting old fast.

Pinkie shrugged and followed all of us. And behind us, Snips and Snails picked the pebble up before following after all of us. They might side-track us all from getting Blitz back, but we had to let them come either way. If they told some pony their side of the story then all of Ponyville might go into some kind of chaos. And that was the last thing we needed on our hooves.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"_I can't believe this! You really do think that he's going to be helpful?! He came here with rope tied around him, his tail is missing, and you still think that there's equality where he comes from?!_"

"_Yes! Didn't you see how he reacted when he saw those two all tied up? He didn't have any idea why they were tied up or punished like they were! That's proof enough to me that this can all be changed! And he seems to be up to the job!_"

"_Really?! Okay fine! Saying that where he came from, everything is all perfect and equal like you say. But that still doesn't prove that this stallion can do anything about it!_"

As they were talking, I was already awake enough to know I wasn't imagining this. I didn't open my eyes, but I still knew that the two from earlier were still bickering and that I was safe for now.

"It also doesn't prove or explain why I'm here, but here I still am." I told them, jumping into the conversation.

"_Oh finally, he's awake! Now let's just ask him what it's like where he comes from!_"

"_I told you already, we can't do that! It might destroy all life as we know it!_"

"Um, still here you two. Able to hear everything you say." I said as I started to open my eyes and wake up for the third time today. And as I did, like the last two times it was a surprise to see what exactly was in front of me.

"Twilight? Rarity?" I asked, looking at the two as I sat up. They did indeed look like Twilight and Rarity, but still kind of different. Twilight didn't have the pinkish purple streak on her mane or tail, and was wearing a business vest with a western bowler hat on.

Rarity was in an old western dress with a large sun hat on her which also covered her horn. But it was refitted in a way where she could run around and do work in it and still keep her 'important' appearance.

"Afraid not, actually." Twilight said to me in a normal but somewhat slightly Canterlot refined voice. "Our names are not 'Twilight' and 'Rarity'." She explained to me.

"But...You are...Kinda..." I said, slightly confused.

"Again, no. I think you have us mixed up with two other mares. You see, I am Sparkle Bright. And that there is Golden Jewel." She said, gesturing to who I thought was Rarity. "And right now, you're in our place of work." She told me.

"Huh?" I looked around and saw I was in some kind of workshop/business place. "What is this place?"

"Well, we don't officially have much of a name for it, but I like to call it she Shining Gemstone!" Rari- I mean, Golden Jewel said to me. What was wierd about it was that even though she looked like Rarity, her voice didn't sound at all like hers. Rarity had a really 'refined' voice. Golden Jewel had a way normaller voice, but still with a little bit of refiness in how she talked.

"Uh-huh... Looks to me like it's a workshop." I said out loud.

"Well in a way... Yes. You see, we recently just finished building this business from the ground up and I make jewelry here." Jewel explained further. That's when I noticed another difference between Rarity and Jewel. Rarity had three diamonds for a Cutie Mark, while Jewel had two earrings and a necklace with a diamond on the necklace, and emeralds on the earrings.

I also noticed that Bright's Cutie Mark was different from Twilight's. It was still a star and the same shape as Twilight's, but it was yellow and white instead.

"Well I think that's enough about us. But we do want to know a little about you." Bright said as she extended a hoof to help me up.

As I went to reach for her hoof, it looked really familiar. And not just because she looked like Twilight either. "Wait a second..." I started. I looked up at her with a curious yet slightly angry look. She saw this and immediately drew her hoof back, not wanting for me to figure it out.

But it was way too late for that. "You're the pony who pulled me through that portal!" I said, furious now. The startled and slightly scared look on her face gave it away too. "Why?!" I demanded her to tell me.

"No it wasn't like that! You see..." She held back her answer and quickly turned to Jewel.

"Oh no! This was all your idea Sparkle Bright, and none of mine! I even told you not to do this! Now you have to take care of this stallion's questions by yourself because I will not be roped into this!" Jewel said as she went over to some of the equipment in the room that was for making jewelry. She watched from there as me and Bright talked.

She sighed and looked at me, choosing her words carefully. She thought for a little bit more time before Jewel spoke up again. "Either you tell him where he is, or I will tell him that! But you don't want me to do that!" She said, going back on what she just said not ten seconds ago.

"Alright fine!" She then turned to me. "Look... That portal I made sent you... sent you..." She had a hard time saying it.

"I promise I won't freak out with whatever you're about to say, so please just spit it out." I told her, wanting to know really badly right now.

"It sent you into the past." She said quickly.

That made me go a little wide-eyed. I'm in the past? "Wait a second...So you're telling me that...that you sent me back in time?" I asked her.

"Yes..." She said kind of regrettably, not sure how I'd respond.

Sadly, I knew exactly how I was going to respond. And what I was about to do would probably make them think I was a wimp. So summing it all up in three words... I passed out.

"Uh..." I fell right back to the ground, blacking out for the third time today. Or I guess the second time on this day in the past. Either way, I was not ready for any of this. Even if it had technically already happened in my time. This was all WAY too much. Being sent to another dimension was hard enough! Now not only am I in a new dimension, but I'm in the past. A lot of people might think that it's the coolest thing ever, but when you're stripped away from a nearly perfect life... Yeah, it gets to you.

"Ha! And you honestly think that he can change anything?! This colt seems like a push-over more than anything!" Jewel said, laughing her head off at my reaction.

"Well how do you think he was going to react to that news?! What, did you expect him to just hear that news and go, 'Oh that's just fine and dandy!'" She said, mimicking my voice in a mocking way.

She then started to look at me, trying to think of what to do. That's when she spotted something that was about to fall out of my pocket. The picture.

As she picked it up, Jewel noticed this. "What's that? Some kind of photograph?" She asked.

"Yeah... And it looks like it was taken around this time. But that's not all..." Bright said.

"Here, let me see it." Jewel then levitated it over with her magic, looking at it. "Wait... This looks like me. And you, and some other mares... And a rather dashing looking young dragon." She said as she looked at the pictures.

"No it's not you... It's that 'Rarity' he was talking about! And the mare in that picture that looks like me must be Twilight!" Bright said, realizing.

"But how could that possibly be?! If this stallion is from the future like you say then that could only mean..." Jewel thought to herself.

"That means that these girls must be related to us somehow!" Bright said.

"That must mean that I find a stallion in the future! Oh, I hope it was that handsome stallion from Canterlot that I've had my eye on for a while now!" Jewel said thinking about it.

Bright took the picture and looked at it again as Jewel was deep in thought about her love life. But as Jewel kept thinking about it, Rarity's body from the picture started to fade a little.

Bright gasped and quickly smacked Golden Jewel upside the head. "OW! What was that for?! I was thinking of who my husband will be!" Jewel yelled back.

"That's the problem! Look!" She then showed Jewel the picture, and she saw how Rarity's body was fading a little before returning to normal.

"What happened to my granddaughter?!" Jewel asked, looking shocked.

"What happened was that you're thinking too much about your future! If you kept thinking like that then this Rarity mare might've faded from existence completely!" Bright explained to her.

"So I can't think about my love life at all?!" Jewel asked, astonished by that idea.

"No... No you have to think about love eventually, other wise you might never meet the wrong some pony and Rarity still might not exist. So just whenever you think about love, just forget that you've seen this picture okay? It should just come naturally." She asked.

"Alright, I understand... But at least my family line still retains its beauty after all these generations. Oh if Rarity looks that gorgeous, then her parents must be to die for!"

"We also have to be careful about the others in this picture. A few ponies around town I've noticed look similar to some of these mares. Like us, this pink one, the blue and like peach, and... all of them look like ponies familiar around here." Bright noted.

"Ugh.. Hey are you two still here, or was I dreaming all of this?" I asked as I started to wake up.

"Oh no! He's awake!" Bright said, not sure what to do with that photo. And before she could get rid of it, I spotted her levitating it.

"Is that... Oh yeah, the picture." I said, still a little out of it. "So I guess you see you're some amount of great-grandchildren." I said.

"Yeah... Were really sorry about that. It's just that it was sticking out of your pocket and..." That's when Bright noticed something. "Wait, in here you have your tail!" She noted.

"Huh? Oh yeah. When you pulled me through the portal, my tail fell out before it could come through. It was made of metal you see." I explained, knowing that they would be confused if I didn't.

"Mmhmm... And tell us, how did you lose your tail?" Jewel asked, turning to Bright as if she was trying to prove something.

"Well..." I sighed, knowing that it was coming up sooner or later. "The roof of a house of mine collapsed on top of me."

Jewel went wide-eyed at what I had said, immediately regretting that. Sparkle Bright looked at her with a mixture of anger and show-offyness for some reason.

"Why does it matter though if my tail's missing?" I asked. Yeah, it was kind of odd for ponies not to have tails, but what did it really matter?

"Because every time a pegasi flies to close to a city which doesn't allow flying, they lose their tails." Bright told me.

"They-they lose their tails?! That's messed up!" I said, filled with shock about that.

"So it's not like that where you're from?!" Bright asked, getting excited.

"No! That's just all kinds of wrong!" I said as I flew myself two feet above ground from the pure rage of that idea.

Bright looked around real quick before using her magic to bring me to the ground. "Stop that! If any pony else catches you doing that, then you're going to get in trouble!" She told me.

"Well maybe I should get in trouble! Because if flying is a bad thing here, then I hope I'm the most evil pony in Equestria!" I told her, really ticked off about all of this.

That's when Bright smirked at me. "Perfect." She told me, glad with what I said. She then turned to Jewel. "You hear that Golden Jewel? He want's to break that rule." She told him.

Jewel just shook her head and looked at the two of us. "Honestly, it's a mystery how you two aren't both from this future of yours. Because I have never met any other ponies as optimistic." She told us.

"Well optimism is just what Equestria needs right now. And if were going to prove that then this stallion right here is going to help us do just that. So what do you say sir? Ready to help me set Equestria straight?" She asked me as she extended her hoof to me.

That's when I realized just why she sent that portal into the future. She needed some pony to come back here to help make Equestria a better place. I guess since this is the past, she didn't know who to bring so she had to send a portal to the future and hope that the right pony would come and help.

And even though I knew in the back of my mind that this might not have been the best idea to stay in the past, I just couldn't get past the fact that this Equestria needed some pony to help make it think straight. "So that's why you needed me to come? To help make everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered simply with a slightly sad smile. She knew that it was wrong to bring me to into the past, but she knew that it wasn't right to just ignore this whole problem either.

I pretended to have a look of deep thought on my face, which Sparkle Bright saw. She looked even more scared that I would say no, and closed her eyes to wait for me to say so.

But she opened her eyes when I laughed a little and shook her hoof. "Ha! Got ya! Of course I'm gonna help! What, you think I would just say no to something important like this?!" I asked her.

She sighed in relief, glad that I had said yes. "Great! You won't regret this, I promise!" She said with a great smile on her face.

"I only have a few quick questions." I told her, still kinda curious.

"Sure. Ask away." She told me.

"Well, if no pony likes it when pegasi fly, how come you two want to change that?" I asked them. Why exactly would they care about pegasi if no pony else does? I'm not complaining or anything, but it just seemed off.

"Oh... Well, I guess you should know that much." She said. "You see, Princess Celestia heard how me and Golden Jewel were moving to Pony Valley to create this business, so she asked us what we thought of pegasi and them flying. We told her that it wasn't really that much of a big deal, and that we didn't see any problem with it. I mean, in the end were all still ponies. And Princess Celestia is an Alicorn. A species that has wings. If no pony judges her, than why judge pegasi? So after hearing our answer she asked us to do something very important. Bring quality to Equestria. We said yes, not wanting to let her down and since then we've been doing everything we can to try and stop The Whipper and his gang from terrorizing pegasi. And since we've made no progress..." She looked towards me.

"You tried to bring in some pony from the future to help you..." I finished, understanding it all now. "Well I'm not one who wants to let the Princess down so I guess I'm gonna help." I said to her. She smiled, happy that I agreed to help her.

I smiled too, glad I could help. It might be a little hard and time consuming, but I wasn't concerned with any of that. I mean, I had all the time I could ask for. What could possibly go wrong right?

* * *

**And so begins the one line in cartoon history where EVERYTHING GOES WRONG! But what do I know about stereotypical over done writing, I'm sure that this doesn't mean anything... Right?**

**Oh well, guess we won't know until the rest of the story starts rolling in. I hope you're all enjoying it so far, and I can't wait to hear how much you all like it. (Or hate it. That's cool too.) So until then... Goodbye for now every pony!**

**OH YEAH! And before I forget, I just found out that we've hit way over 21,000 views! *Confetti falls from out of nowhere and marching band music starts playing* So I have something I'd like to have for a competition to replace the QotC. So here it is!**

**Whipper needs a gang in order to be a true wild west villain. right? So to help get his gang together, I'm asking all of you to help create him a proper gang! So I need two gang members for Whipper to lead! Here's the OC sheet for any of you that want to have a villain put into the season finale!**

**Name: **

**Appearance (needs some kind of wild west clothing and a hat): **

**Gender: **

**Species (Can't be a pegasus I'm afraid): **

**Skill: **

**Personality: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses:**

**And that's all for the OC sheet! Can't wait to see the results! Like i said, I can only pick two out of them all, and I can only give three days before the entries are over! So good luck and good-bye! (for real this time)**


	42. And So it Begins (S1 Finale)

**And welcome back every pony! Man am I glad to bring this chapter to all of you! Not to glote or anything, but it's probably the best one I've come up with. And for one reason. I actually found out some way to write my own song into this. Now since this is a story and not a tv show or anything, you all might not see the song being played out in the same way I do. So yeah, there's the warning on that. And don't worry about passing over it or missing it if you want to see the hit or miss idea of mine, you'll spot it pretty easy.**

**But there's also another reason I've taken a while to write out these chapters is the spell check. Since I have to write the dialogue with the accents, I pretty much have to spell check it all myself instead of using the spell check tool that FanFiction gives you. Don't worry though, I'll try to put up chapters as fast as I can.**

**And finally, after all of those OC's that I looked over, I've chosen the two that will be helping The Whipper! Who are they? Well you'll all see this chapter.**

**And since I didn't have a QotC last chapter, I don't have much of anything else to say this intro. So without anything left to say, let's start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or anything else famous mentioned. Nor do I own the two OC's that were in the intro. I only own Blitz and this story idea.**

* * *

"Alright, so what do I need all this for again?" I asked them. They were making me some western clothes for me to where.

"Because we can't have any pony around here knowing that you're from the future. You need to blend in." Bright said to me, still looking at the picture. I had just finished explaining to them that they used an old camera on purpose to make it look like that.

"And as far as I can tell, you'll look the part to me." Jewel said, looking through a closet for some clothes that would work.

"You know, if you want I can tell you about them." I told them. I wasn't a genius on time travel, but I knew there wasn't really any harm in telling them about their some amount of great granddaughters.

"That be great! Oh what does my great-great fabulously great-granddaughter Rarity do?!" Jewel asked.

I looked at Bright, thinking that if there was any objection or problem, she would know. But she nodded, understanding what I was trying to ask. "Well, let me try to see what I can tell..." They both looked over towards me, stopping what they were doing.

I only had to talk about Rarity and Twilight, so I thought for a second and started. "Rarity works as a dress-maker, and has a obession with all things 'refined' and 'beautiful'. And almost everything she makes has gems in them. She's actually really good as far as every pony says. I can't really say much about her work though since I don't care at all for looks." I told them, but mainly Golden Jewel.

"A dress-maker?! That's fabulous! It seems as though she takes after her great, great, great, great, very great-grandmother Golden Jewel." She said, bragging about herself through her title which had great in it too many times.

"And Twilight Sparkle is the smartest one out of us all to be honest." I said, turning attention to Sparkle Bright. "She works as the local librarian with that little dragon, Spike, as her assistant. Which she actually hatched from an egg as part of her magic test. But that's not even the best part. She's also Princess Celestia's star student." I finished with a smile towards them.

"Star student of THE Princess Celestia?! My great granddaughter is the star student of the Princess of Equestria?! Wow!" Bright said, looking back at the picture. She sniffled a little, proud of her relative.

"And about that Spike," I started. Since it was the past, I didn't see what was wrong about telling them something which I hadn't technically yet made a promise to keep a secret about. "It turns out, he actually has a crush on Rarity." I told them, snickering a little.

"That so... My, that is interesting." Jewel said with a smile as she looked at the picture. "Well I for one think that's adorable. They don't seem like a bad couple at all." Jewel continued to muse. Guess she was a nut about all this love stuff.

"Well, I think that's all I should say about them for now." I said, not wanting to accidentally reveal anything too different from this time period.

"Alright. Well, I think I found you some clothes. They're Sparkle Bright's brothers, but it should be just fine." Jewel said as she gave me a coal-black vest. I put it on, and felt that my wings were still trapped under it, but they were supposed to be I guess so I was good.

"Wait... Your ears missing!" Bright said to me,

"Huh?!" I said. I reached up and realized that my metal ear was gone. Then I remembered that it was still in my pocket. "It's fine. I got it right here." I pulled it out and clicked it in place, careful not to play music because the technology would probably scare them even more.

"From that same accident right?" Bright asked sadly.

"Yeah. My ear, tail, and a few other parts of my body were messed up. So it's made of metal. In my world we call ponies that are part machine a cypony. And I'm the only one." I told them, frowning a little at that.

"Got it. We'll stop talking about that." Bright said. "But you're still missing something." She told me.

"My tail?" I asked.

"No, not that." She looked at me a little more before clapping her hooves together as she remembered. She went over to a chest and pulled out a coal-black cowboy hat. She levitated it over and put it on my head. "Since there isn't much shade around Pony Valley, every pony where's a hat. So there." She said with a nod.

I looked at myself at a mirror that was next to me and saw that I looked just the same as when I did in the picture. Except I was missing my tail. So with my tail missing, the hat covering my mane, and the vest matching my coat, I looked like a shadow. Well, all except for my Cutie Mark.

"Alright, well if were all set then let's go already." I told them as I started going for the door.

"Wait!" Bright called out one more time as she went up to me.

"Now what?!" I asked, getting annoyed that I was being stopped for every little thing she could think of.

"You might look the part. But you need to sound the part too." She told me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused by what she meant.

"You sound like you're from Canterlot when you're a pegasus. You need to have the same accent as them." She told me.

"I'm not that good at a western accent. That, and what if I mess up?" I kept thinking about how awkward that would be if I messed up.

"You're right... Wait, I got it!" Bright said to me. She then had her horn glow, then shot a beam of magic at my throat. It hit me and I coughed a little because of it. "There. Now say something." She said with a smile.

"And I'm supposed ta say what exactly?" I asked, immediately seeing what she did. I was talking with a real western accent as if I was born in the wild west. "Hold on a dang second! What did ya do ta my voice?!" I asked, not sure why I said 'dang second'. I wasn't even trying to talk like that.

"I used a spell to make it so you have an accent as if you were born 'round these parts'." She said, trying not to laugh. "But it's fine. All you have to do is say 'Voice change by choice' and your voice will go back to normal. And vice versa." She told me with a nod.

"Voice change by choice." I said. I felt my throat tingle a little and I spoke up. "Did it work?" But I answered my own question as I heard my voice go back to normal.

"Yes. But don't tell any pony the chant because some pony else can use it on you too. Voice change by choice." She said to me.

"Aw come now, ya can't possibly make me believe that can...ya?" I asked, noticing how my voice changed by her saying that. "Aw that ain't right!" I told her.

"Hey, I didn't create the spell. But either way, we're the only three that know it. So are we all ready to go?" She asked me.

"Darn right we are." I sighed after hearing me say that. I was just trying to say 'ready to go', but the accent thing didn't let me. I could tell this was going to be annoying.

"I think I'm going to stay and work. Some pony around here needs to focus on the present instead of the future." Jewel said to us, getting back to work.

"Okay then. Let's go... Wow, I don't even know your name." She said, laughing a little at that.

"It's Electric Blitz." I told her.

She nodded and sighed at that. "Great. I think we're going to have to come up with a new name for you too. But we'll cross that path when we get there. Now let's go and see how you do outside." She said as she walked outside with me right behind her.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

_Stupid books! Why can't there just be a list of what's in the book on the cover or something?!_

As we all kept looking through book after book, they all started to pile up on the floor. But that didn't keep the two colts from playing with Blitz's tail like a sword.

"Have at thee Snails!" Snips said as he swung the sword in his mouth at Snails, who had a wooden sword.

Snails tried to block Blitz's tail with the wooden sword, but the tail cut through it like it was nothing and Snips went spinning around from all the force he put into the swing.

Eventually, it slipped out of his mouth and went flying into a book. That was right next to my neck! "HEY!" I yelled out, almost hit by Blitz's tail.

"Sorry! We thought it was made out of wood!" Snips yelled out, not knowing it was metal.

Twilight sighed. "It's fine, just don't play swords in here okay?" She asked. We could all tell that she was holding back some serious anger because they sent the tail into one of her newer books.

I tried to pull it out, but the book came out with it. That's when I saw the title. Advanced Space Destortion Spells. Well, that was convienant.

"Hey Twilight! I think I found something!" I pried the book off Blitz's tail and tossed it over.

Twilight caught it with her magic and opened it before scanning the whole book. Then she saw something. "How to spot differences between space/time portals! Perfect!" She then read out the parts that were important.

"Dimensional Based Portals: Alway have a black color to them." We all sighed in relief at that.

"Teleportation Based Portals: Mainly have a light blue color to them." We all either were either hoping that was what happened or that it wasn't so every pony had mixed emotions on that.

"Forward Time Based Portals: Usually are colored orange with multiple other colors too." We all just stayed quiet at this point, hoping that this book had something on what happened to Blitz.

"Backwards Time Based Portals: Usually have a light purple color to them, with different multiple colors too." We all gasped, knowing that was the kind of portal that Blitz got sucked into.

"So Blitz went into the past?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes Fluttershy. So now we have two problems. One, we need to bring Blitz back as soon as possible before something changes in the present. Two, we still need to learn how to make a portal quickly before some pony realizes that were all missing and finds out what's going on." Twilight told us.

"Then hurry up Twilight!" I said, pointing at her with Blitz's tail. Then I noticed that it was still in my hooves, which freaked me out. "AH!" I yelled, tossing it behind me.

"AAAHHHHH!" I hear a louder, more dramatic scream behind me. we turned around and saw that Rarity's tail was cut off because of Blitz's tail. She glared at me before turning and seeing her tail got cut around the middle. Once she saw it, she passed out dramatically, pulling a pillow over to faint into.

"Oops..." I said, doing that by pure accident, I swear.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

As we kept walking around Pony Valley, Bright kept her distance from me. Saying something about how I would draw attention walking around with some pony that wasn't a pegasus. So I kept quiet and kept walking forward, only glancing at who ever passed by from the corner of my eye. But they all kept their distance like I was some kind of freak. Great, high school all over again.

As I walked towards the town centre, I spotted a familiar sight. Whipper. I glared a little, but didn't turn my head towards him. He was standing there with two other ponies, all of them looking like outlaws. I didn't get a good look at either of them, but I saw that one of them spotted me and jerked his head towards me.

I didn't see what happened after that, but after a few seconds I heard that sickening cackle from Whipper. Just hearing his laugh reminded me of the pain of being dragged through that cactus field. Thank Celestia that Golden Jewel and Sparkle Bright were smart enough to take out all those needles after they got me away from Whipper. To bad I still looked a little beat up from it, so I stuck out even more than a pony with his tail missing would.

So I just kept walking on and eventually made it to the center of town. Looking around, I saw that the middle of it was just an empty spot where every pony kept walking around. Trying not to draw any more attention, I did the same. The only thing that confused me is why did they keep avoiding that spot? Was it being cleared for construction or something like that?

After thinking for a few seconds as I looked at the barren middle of town, I crashed face first into a group of barrels. "Ow." I said, rubbing my nose in pain. I looked up at the building I was outside and saw it had 'Diane's Lagoon' Written in big, blue letters to make it look like water. I looked back at the group of barrels and said it had 'water' written across the front of each of them.

"Oh good, they came!" I looked at the doorway and saw another familiar face.

"Pinkie Pie?..." I asked, looking at the pink Earth Pony that was in the doorway. She had the same coat as Pinkie Pie, but had a darker shade of pink for her mane and tail. Plus her mane and tail wasn't all crazy and inflated like Pinkie's. It was frizzy and all, don't get me wrong, but it was more taken care of. She also had a little grey bowler hat on that had a purple feather on it. Which was the same color purple as the western dress she had on.

"Pinkie Pie? Now I don't know any Pinkie Pie. Name's Diane Sarsaparilla" She said in a pure western accent.

"Oh. Well pardon the mistake." I said in that western accent Bright gave me.

"Aw, ya don't got ta worry none. So this is that water I sent fer right?" She asked me.

She must've thought that I was delivering this. Since this place was a desert without anything but Everfree Forest, or swamp in this case, being the only green for miles, it was probably best that I played along. Besides, if this water was dropped off outside of her building, then it's probably hers anyway.

"Yeah, I'd reckon it is." I told her.

"Just in time. I got me some might thirsty travellers today. Bring em on in." She said, she then went back inside.

Great, now I have to carry five barrels up three steps and through a saloon full of a bunch of thirsty hitch hikers that might be thirsty enough to steal the barrel of water right off my back. Yeah, great going Blitz.

I hoisted up the first barrel up carefully, careful not to have the water spill on me. it was kind of heavy but I was still able to manage. I brought it up the steps and through the wild west door curtains. As I went inside, I saw Diane right behind a counter she was cleaning, a piano that was turned so you couldn't see if any pony was behind it or not.

But for the most part, the whole saloon was filled with shady looking ponies that were all giving me the evil eye. Okay, scratch what I said before. This was a saloon full of a bunch of pegasi haters that might just beat me up because I walked inside. I think I'd rather take the thirsty hitch hikers than a group of pegasi haters any day of the week, hooves down.

"Over here!" Diane called out from behind the counters. She pointed next to the counter to where there was one more barrel with water labeled on it that was right next to some keg stands. I brought it over and put it right next to it before heading out to do the same trip four more times.

Every time I did so, the glares from all the ponies inside just got stronger. They looked like they were daring me to come back inside each time I brought the next barrel in.

By the last barrel I was just about out of breath and the glares were about to become threats. I put the barrel down by the rest and took one deep breath. "That's all of em." I told her.

"Thanks fer helpin me bring those in." She told me. Help her?! I did all the work!

"Don't mention it." I told her, signs of me being out of breath obvious by how I talked. "Guess I'll be goin now." I told her as I turned to leave so that all of these ponies would stop glaring at me.

"Nonesense. Sit down and I'll be right with ya ta get ya somethin ta drink." She told me as she was cleaning a glass mug.

"Oh that's quiet alright, ya don't have ta do tha-"

"SIT!" She snapped at me with a frown, not taking no for an answer.

"Alright fine. I'ma sittin down." I told her as I went over to a seat. If she got mad at me, than the others must hate my guts right now.

"Good. Be right with ya." She said with a happy smile. She then went back to cleaning the glass mug she had.

I sat down at an empty table, toward the corner of the room next to a window. On the other side was that piano, which was eerily quiet. None of the others even cared though as they all kept glaring at me.

I shook off the glares and just kept looking around. The whole place in general was a lot more decorated and friendly now that I look at it. And even more so than I ever thought any saloon could possibly be. Yep, this was Pinkie's Ancestor alright.

I glanced outside as I waited, and saw Sparkle Bright sitting on a bench with a small book she had brought to pass the time. She looked up and saw that I was looking at her from the corner of my eye. While no pony was near her, she levitated up a small sign that said 'Just go along with it'.

I mouthed 'what', but she just levitated the sign around so I could see the back. It read, 'Don't give away who you are'. I understood what she was trying to tell me and nodded slightly.

She looked behind me and quickly teleported away. I turned around and saw Diane right in front of my face. She put down two silver bits and seven... copper bits. "Huh?" I asked no pony in particular, wondering just what these copper bits were.

"I just wanted to pay ya fer carryin them barrels inside when ya didn't have to. Especially when all them stallions were glarin at ya." She explained. Okay, guess that these copper bits were money back in the... Wait, what did she say?

"I beg yer pardon?" I asked, wondering just what she meant by 'ya didn't have to'.

"We both know you weren't deliverin all them waters. They never trust a pegasus with that kinda job. Every pony knows that." She said to me with a small smile. Crap, she got me there. "Now yer gonna tell me just what yer doin here and where ya came from." She said.

Dang, I blew my cover already? Guess it wasn't really that hard for me to do since I know next to nothing on Equestrian history. "Alright ya got me." I started "I'm not from 'round these parts. I'm from somewhere far off. I don't ta talk about it none though." I told her.

"Alright, well guess I can't force it out of ya. So," she said, changing the subject. "what do ya want to drink?" She asked me.

"Oh, I'm not thirsty. 'Sides, you've done enough for me." I told her, gathering up the money she gave me. It was probably a good thing she gave it to me, because I was broke.

"Now don't be lyin to me mister. I can tell ya haven't had anythin good ta drink all day. You've only had some salty food if anythin." She said, looking at me. It was creepy though, because she was technically right. All I've had is some salty rip off version of- her famous sarsaparilla! So this was that Diane every pony kept telling me! How did I forget that?!

Still, I didn't want to be here much longer. Especially when all the stallions in here had a look of anger and... jealousy? "Uh... Nah, I'ma fine. You've done enough fer me anyway." I said starting to get up. If a saloon fight broke out, then it be one against around twenty. And I'll give you three guesses on who'd be the one.

But she still didn't take no for an answer. She forced me back in my seat and shook her head with a smile. "Fraid not cowcolt. Now I might not know you, or where yer from, but I can tell when any pony is thirsty." She said with one of those smiles that said that she knew she was right.

But I still wanted to avoid trouble. So I tried to challenge my way out. "And how do ya know yer right?" I challenged. What happened next I was not expecting.

"Well..." She started. She then jumped up on my table and looked at me with a huge grin and did the most random thing ever. Sing.

**Sarsaparilla by Diane Sarsaparilla (Created by 4428gamer. A.K.A Me:)**

**Diane: Well I'll tell ya right now.**

**Diane: Yer mouth looks a little dry.**

**Diane: So if you're a mighty thirsty**

**Diane: Then come on down, don't be shy!**

**Diane: We got drinks fer every pony.**

**Diane: Whether big er small.**

**Diane: Or even short or tall,**

******Diane: There's always somethin that will make ya. Have. A. Ball!**

**Customers: LIKE?**

**Diane: Chocolate milk to cheer you up,**

**Diane: Maybe some tea ta fill yer cup!**

**Diane: But of course there is another thing**

**Diane: That'll make ya feel really keeeeeeeeeeen!**

**Diane: ****It's one drink that ain't bland.**

**Diane: It's the one thing they all demand!**

**Diane: Ya just gotta taste it, and you'll understaaaaaaaaannnd!**

A banner then opens up above the counter which had "Sarsaparilla" written across it. And at the same time, the floor around the piano turned so you could see the piano playing baby dragon, which looked a lot like Spike. It also had a banjo player that looked like a Mr. Cake that was as young as the rest of them, a fiddle player that looked like Octavia Melody, and even a pegasus that looked like Ginger Star that was just singing and stomping her hoof with a rythem.

**Diane: Why it even has its own band!**

She then jumped back over to me and got right in my face. "So what'll ya have?!" She asked me.

I looked around and saw that instead of every pony glaring at me, they were all leaning in to hear what I'd say "Uh...guess I'll take the sarsaparilla?..." I said, which sounded more like a question coming from me.

They all then smiled and cheered as Diane yelled, "GREAT CHOICE!" right in my face. Then she did cartwheels all the way over to her counter, where she started pulling out ingrediants. That's when the band started singing for her one at a time.

**Spike: Diane makes it really fine!**

**Mr Cake: So well that yer on cloud nine!**

**Ginger Star: A great flavor waits for you!**

**All: ****When you drink this tasty breeeeeewww!**

**Octavia: First she gets some ingredients!**

**Ginger Star: But don't eat em yet you greedy ant!**

**Mr Cake: It won't go without a miss**

**All: Cause the recipe goes. Like. Thiiiiiiiiiisss:**

**Spike: ****First the water!**

**Octavia: Then some sugar!**

**Ginger Star: All of that goes in the cooker!**

**Spike: Next the sassafras roots!**

**Mr Cake: That'll even please the old koots!**

**Octavia: Next is the raisins!**

**Mr Cake: Followed by yeast!**

**Ginger Star: Then chase it down with a few good beats!**

**All Four: This is just the start for yooooouuu!**

**All Four: When yer getten to taste Diane's Breeeeeeewww!**

**Spike: She'll cook it up real swell!**

**Octavia: So darn well the smells a spell!**

** Ginger Star: Then she'll add the ice!**

**Mr Cake: Now the vanilla!**

**Mr Cake and Spike: Sweetened up with the honeeeeeeeyyy!**

"Aw, you guys are so funny!" Diane sung, blushing as if they were talking about her, even though she just literally added honey into the recipe.

Spike and Mr Cake both looked like love-struck fools as Octavia and Ginger Star exchanged bored looks. They then smacked the two males upside the head, the Spike look-a-like with a fiddle and the Mr Cake look-a-like with smack to the back of the head with a well placed hoof. They then came to their senses and started playing again, this time a little scared of the two girls that were obviously in charge of the band.

**Ginger Star: And now that it's all made,**

**Mr Cake: We hope it makes the grade!**

**Octavia: And don't worry about the price,**

**All Four: Fer Diane is really niiiiiiiiiiice!**

Diane brought over the sarsaparilla and put it on the table with a smile, before jumping over to the band to sing the last line.

**All Five: Now that drink there is fer yooooooouuu!**

**Diane: So we hope you'll like my Fa-mous Breeeeeeeeewww!**

She jumped back over to where I was with a wide grin on her face.

**Diane: Enjoy the Famous Brew!**

All the customers, which were either dancing or nodding their heads to the song, all cheered the band. The four of them then started bowing and thanking the customers, while Diane was still standing next to me, waiting for me to taste the free sarsaparilla she's forcing me to drink.

I looked at it and picked it up, taking one sip. But the second I took a sip of it, I immediately started chugging it. When about half of it was chugged down, I stopped my self and put the glass mug back on the table.

"This is tha best dang sarsaparilla I ever done tasted!" I exclaimed, really surprised by how well this tasted.

"Glad ya like it." She said as she pulled out a big glass jug and refilled my sarsaparilla. "And just ask when ya want another one cause the next rounds on me!" She said, saying that last part loud enough so all of us could hear.

All the customers, including me, rose our mugs and cheered as thanks to her. Which she just grinned at twice as big as before, going off to take care of the other customers.

As she left, the band then came over to my table. Wild West Ginger Star flew up above us as the rest of them sat in the three seats that were at the table. "So what'd ya think of our band?" The western Spike asked.

"It's really good. I didn't know it was possible to come up with a song about a recipe fer sarsaparilla." I told them, honestly impressed that they made a good song out of a recipe for a drink.

"We didn't make the lyrics, we only play the instruments." Western Octavia said in a slightly normal voice. Guess she faked the western accent for the song. "Diane's the one that made the song. I still can't believe she puts beats into that recipe and it tastes so good." She said, still a little stunned by that fact.

"Yeah, that is kinda odd." I said. "Hey, while yer all over here, do ya think I can ask a question?" I asked them

"Go ahead and shoot pardner." Western Ginger Star said.

I turned to her, the question more towards her than the others. "How come every pony here acted like they were gonna tear my head off, when yer part of the band?" I asked, confused by that.

"Well ya see, no pony here really hates any pegasus. Diane don't care if yer a Pegasus or an Earth Pony. So any pony that comes in here learns to see all ponies as equals just like her." She told me.

"That's great. Cause I've had this bad run in with 'The Whipper' and-" Upon hearing that name, the western young Mr. Cake hushed me right away.

"Quiet! If any pony in here hears that name then there'll be a problem!" He told me.

"Why? I mean, if he only picks on pegasi that 'have done somethin wrong' than none of ya got nothin ta worry bout right?" I asked them.

"Dang, you ain't from these parts are ya? Ya see, he doesn't just punish pegasi fer doin somethin wrong, but he punishes any earth pony that tolerates pegasi." Western Mr. Cake said.

"Still don't think that's right." I muttered as I picked up the glass mug to drink some more of the sarsaparilla.

"So moving past that, allow me to go ahead and introduce ourselves." Western Octavia said, trying to be polite. "I am Beatrice Note." She points to the western Spike. "The pianist's name is Tune." She then pointed to the western Ginger Star. "She goes by Fire Leaf." She points to the western Mr. Cake. "And finally, our banjo player, Carrot Topper."

"Hello y'all." I said to all of them. That's when I noticed the differences between them all and the ones from my time. Beatrice had a fiddle with small music notes coming from it for a cutie mark instead of whatever that musical note thing Octavia had. Carrot Topper had a sliced up carrot instead of three carrot cakes. Fire Leaf had a cool looking flaming tri-force for a cutie mark. And finally, Tune's spikes that went from his head to the end of his tail were lime green instead of normal green like Spikes.

"So what's yer name?" Tune asked me, making them all look over. "You seem to be quiet the loner so I'd be surprised if any pony even knew ya yet." He told me.

"Well uh... I should seem like a loner, cause ya see..." _Okay Blitz, you have to think of a great name. Electric Blitz might've been good before, but you were lucky to come up with a random good name like that. So think carefully._

I quickly looked around, trying to get some inspiration to come up with a western name. All I knew about anything western before all this was stuff from movies, which were all more opinion and changed around to make it seem different from real western times, and then some history stuff I learned before in my world.

That's when I saw something behind them. A single copper star that was just above the counter of the saloon. Sadly, that made me blurt out the first thing that I could could think of. "Lonestar! The name's Lonestar." I said with a nod.

"Lonestar?" Tune asked.

"Yeah... Lonestar Alamo ta be exact." I told them with a nod. I admit it, the name was cheesy and unoriginal... In my world it was anyway. But here it fit in perfectly. That, and it was ten times better than just calling myself a famous western or country name like Clint Eastwood or Zac Brown or something.

"Well nice ta meet ya Lonestar Alamo." Fire Leaf said as she stuck out her hoof for me to shake.

I accepted and we all smiled glad to get introductions out-of-the-way. But just as I was finally about to have a small break from all of this stuff that happened today, it was all cut short.

"**SLAM!**" We all looked over to see at the doorway, The Whipper and his gang coming in.

Beatrice, Tune and Topper all grouped up as Fire Leaf landed on the ground and pulled me behind the group to hide from the three pony threat that just walked in.

Whipper then walked over to the counter, where Diane was cleaning a mug with her eyes closed, refusing to even look at Whipper. The two of Whipper's henchmen just stayed at the only exit, guarding it.

The one henchmen that was towards the left side of the doorway was the one that was closer to us. And he was the most intimidating out of the two henchmen. He had a brown coat and a black mane and tail with a grey streak that went down them like Twilight's. He also had a black dusty vest on with a small holster on his side that held a small knife. And if that wasn't intimidating enough, he had a cutie mark of a skull with a large crack through it that went over the right eye.

The second one wasn't as intimidating as the first, but he still didn't look like he should've been messed with. He had a blue coat and a darker blue mane and tail, and simple brown vest with a black cowboy hat. The creepy part was that he had a copper mask on so you couldn't see his face at all.

As Whipper got up to the counter, he put on a sickening friendly grin. "Well howdy there Diane! Ya happy ta see me?" He asked, his voice having a friendly yet sickining sound to it.

"Yeah I'd be happy ta see ya." Diane said with slight anger in her voice as she kept her eyes closed. "Happy ta see ya leave." She added. _Oh, Burn!_

"Come now Diane, I can be a reasonable pony. 'Sides, don't ya know it ain't nice to talk to a pony without lookin at em?" He asked with a glare and a sickening smirk.

"You outta know lots bout that, seein as how you ain't nice at all." She continued insulting, still not looking at him as she simply cleaned the glass mug.

Whipper growled a little before snatching the mug right out of Diane's hoof before breaking it over the counter. He then held the shattered mug as if it was a weapon towards Diane. She had her eyes open now and backed away a little, now scared of 'The Whipper' and his gang.

"Now see here Diane, you know just gosh darn why I'm in here, and I ain't leavin 'till I have it! So yer gonna hand over three of them water barrels, right now!" He demanded, glaring full-scale now.

"B-b-but y'all only take two barrels a month!" Diane said, cowering a little.

"Yeah well, that lip a yers made mine mighty thirsty! So we'll be taken three this time 'round!" He said. He then cackled madly as he smashed his half of the mug against the counter, shattering it to a thousand pieces of broken glass. Then he walked over to the five barrels I just brought in.

I saw that Diane had used more than half of a barrel just after me bringing them in, so I guessed that she needed all of them to last a whole week. With three barrels gone, then she would only last for one or two more days this week.

"Fine! You wanna carry all them barrels away?!" Diane asked, getting mad. "Have em! Happy trails!" She yelled out, mad that The Whipper ruined the happy moment all of us were having.

"Oh, we ain't gonna carry em outta here! Where's that no good pegasus we saw bringin in these here barrels?! We ain't seen him leave yet, so we know he's in here!" He announced, scanning the room for me.

"Why is he doin this?" I whispered to Fire Leaf, who was hiding right behind me with the others. "If he only 'punishes' pegasi, then what business does he have messin with Diane?" I asked.

"It goes like this... He don't just punish pegasi. He punishes any pony that cares fer and treats a pegasus like equals. Since hearin Diane's opinion on how pegasi should be all equal like, he punishes her by taken two barrels a month. Only this month is busier than usual. And with him taken three barrels... Well I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest." She whispered back as we both peeked out from behind the others, who were acting as a pony shield to block us from view.

But as Whipper looked around, he noticed as all three of them were all grouped up like that. "Now what do we got here? We y'all bunched up like that?" Whipper asked, already knowing that they we hiding something.

"Bunched up? Who said we were bunched up?" Tune asked, standing on the other's heads. They all just smiled nervously, hoping Whipper would just move on.

But Whipper wouldn't. He just pulled Tune away from them, holding him above ground by his main spike that was on the top of his head. "Now see here ya stinkin little Canterlot dragon! I don't like bein lied to! I know yer all hidin somethin, and yer all gonna just move aside and let me see!" He yelled out, glaring at Tune who was just shaking as he was hung above ground by his main scale.

"Now... GET!" He said, throwing him through the window behind us all. He landed outside, which made every pony outside turn at attention towards Diane's Lagoon.

That just left Topper and Beatrice. They scrunched up closer to fill in the gap that Tune was in to keep us from being seen. But Whipper just turned towards Carrot Topper. "Now you gonna move, or am I gonna have ta make ya?!"

"Well... Yer just gonna have ta make me." Topper said, obviously scared right now.

"Fine, if that's what ya want Mr. Brave, then let it be!" He said, now taking out his whip. He then whipped at the floor around Topper's hooves. "Dance Brave, DANCE!" He then started cackling madly as he sent his his whip forward. And with each crack of the whip, they got harder to dodge.

After about ten more whips, one eventually hit Topper in the front right hoof. As he cried out in pain, Whipper slammed into him, making him fly out the other window that was near us. And since we were in the corner of the saloon, Topper landed right next to Tune outside.

That just left Beatrice and by this point. While she and every pony inside the saloon was getting more and more scared, I was getting more and more fed up. Whipper didn't even know for sure if they were hiding me, yet he was just beating them out-of-the-way without a care!

Beatrice just kept a scared expression as she stepped in the way of Whipper's view, her being the only thing left in the way.

"Now you outta know that I ain't afraid a smackin some pony outta tha way. So if ya don't wanna end up like yer friends outside... MOVE!" He yelled out loudly, putting his whip back by his side as he just glared at her really angrily.

She didn't say anything as she just swallowed nervously. Whipper just blew some steam out of his nose like a bull, finished with all of this. "I said... MOVE!" As he said 'move' he smacked Beatrice across the face so hard, she went flying out-of-the-way and onto a nearby table where some customers were cowering in fear. Upon hitting that table, she blacked out from the pain of it.

But the second Beatrice was literally smacked out-of-the-way, was the second I had enough of this. As soon as all three of them were out-of-the-way, I charged forward and tackled Whipper with so much force, he went flying across the room and through a table.

I was glaring as much as I could, angry about all of this. Those three did nothing wrong, but Whipper just pushed them out-of-the-way without one single care.

To bad my element of surprise was gone now. Whipper just glared ten fold at me, really mad now. "Dead Eye, grab the pegasus that hidin behind him. Quickshot, round-up those three I just dealt with. I'll take this trouble maker myself." He said calmly as he made his way up. He looked angry and ready to kill me, but I could tell that him going through a table did a little damage to him.

Whipper drew out his whip again and sent it in between me and Fire Leaf, making us both jump in two different directions. Just what he was trying to do. He then kept aiming the whip towards me, making it so I could just barely dodge each one. As I was distracted, I saw Beatrice lifted up from 'Dead Eye' and taken outside where the other two still were. Same with Quickshot as he caught Fire Leaf and started bringing her outside, and no matter how she struggled, she couldn't get away.

As I was looking at my two new friends get captured, Whipper ran forward with great speed and tackled me as hard as he could, sending me through the window Tune flew out of.

I landed just a little farther than Tune, who was already captured by Dead Eye. He had come out here and gathered up the three of them, now bringing them towards that empty spot in the middle of the town. Quickshot was doing the same with Fire Leaf.

I quickly got up from the ground, seeing Whipper jump out the window behind me, whip in hoof. "Now you've been tryin my friendly nature all day fly boy! Now yer gonna get it!" He then sent his whip right at me, but this time I was ready.

I lifted my metal hoof in front of it, making the whip crack against my metal leg. Whipper drew it back in confusion. "W-what?! Yer supposed ta be cryin in pain!" He yelled out, caught off guard.

"Nope. Turns out, this hoof here ain't real." I said with a smirk.

"Well some of ya's gotta be real, so that don't matter!" He then sent his whip forward, I tried to dodge it or hit it back with my metal hoof, but he just kept whipping me backwards like a lion tamer.

Eventually, I found that I was brought to the clearing in the middle of town with the others. They were all tied up and Whipper's henchmen with the mass was nowhere to be seen. "Quickshot, now!" Whipper yelled out, looking at a roof that was near us.

I looked over to see that the masked henchmen was coming down on me, and before I realized it, he landed on me and tied me down along with the rest of them. Most of Pony Valley was gathered around now, seeing me, Fire Leaf, Carrot Topper, Tune, and Beatrice Note all tied up and at the mercy of Whipper. I tried to think of a way out. We were tied down to where a rope was around our torsos, and spikes were hit into the ground so we were anchored down. Also our hind legs were tied together but not our front legs.

"Now, ponies of Pony Valley! What we got here are a gang a trouble makers! The two Earth Ponies and baby dragon tried to hide the two pagasuses from sight while they were in a place a business. Andd as we all know, no pegasus should be allowed in a place a business unless they're delivering somethin and for no other reason than that! But these two pegasuses were drinkin sarsaparilla's and enjoyin themselves! Y'all know what that means!" He cried out to all of them. He then cackled at us all before turning to his two gang members.

"Dead Eye, hand me yer knife. Then both of ya get them barrels a water that Diane owes us!" He ordered. The henchmen Dead Eye did just as Whipper asked then went back in with Quickshot.

Whipper then turned to us. "Now since you four are first time offenders of the rules, I'll go easy on y'all. So I'll cut off yer tails and the dragon's spikes on top of his little head." He told them. They all looked terrified.

"Where as fer you..." He said, turning attention towards me. They all looked at me, wondering what I did or how I was reacting. What surprised all of them was that I didn't look scared at all. If anything, I just looked ready to snap back at Whipper. "Fer setting free two pegasuses that were in the middle of bein punished, hidin from me when I was lookin fer ya in Diane's Lagoon, and worst of all resistin capture! yer in fer it now fly boy." He told me with as strong a glare as he could make, trying to make me scared.

"Oh wait, don't ferget sendin ya through a table." I said with a smirk. The whole crowd gasped at what I said, mumbling to one another about that. A few of them even chuckled and giggled at the thought of it.

"SHUT IT!" He snapped out, making them all immediately be quiet from fear of him coming after them next. He then turned to me. "You got a lotta nerve. Cause a that, I'm gonna let ya watch helplessly as I start punishin yer friends first." He backed up a little and went to a pile of fire wood. He brought it over in front of us and then stomped on Tune's tail, making him breathe fire onto the wood. The heat from it being so close was not pleasant at all.

"First up, the other pegasus!" He then went over towards her, getting behind her. She tried to tried to struggle as much as she could to get free, but it was no use. Whipper then yanked on her tail as hard as he could, making her scream in pain. All of us next to her held our ears in pain. That's when I got an idea.

As I un-hooked my ear, Whipper kept pulling on her tail. About five seconds in, he finally stopped and cut her tail off at the base. She was trying to keep herself from feeling any pain, but she couldn't stop hissing in pain. She just stayed in place, not wanting to get hurt anymore than she already was.

But Whipper didn't care. If anything, he just cackled in enjoyment upon hearing her screams of pain. the four of us just glared at him as he threw her tail into the fire, it setting a blaze. Fire Leaf just started forming tears as she was forced to watch her tail burn up.

"Next up. How about the earth pony traitors." Whipper said, acting as if they had betrayed the whole earth pony race or something. They then went from glared and angry to scared and whimpering.

As Whipper went over behind the two of them, I got to work. I put the ear to the rope and went back and forth like a knife. I had to be careful not to activate it, because if it started playing music then not only would Whipper find out, but I would risk being alienated from the rest of Pony Valley. It'd be hard enough explaining just how my ear can come off, but how it can play music would be impossible at this point in time.

"Since I'm a nice law abidin earth pony unlike you two, I'm well-mannered. And ya know what they say. Ladies FIRST!" He said as he yanked Beatrice's tail with all his strength. Beatrice cried out in a screech, making all of us cover our ears from it. I guess being a pony that's into music really helps you to hit the high notes. And she shattered right through any high note I've ever heard. That, along with shatter my ear drum from my only good ear.

After ten more seconds, even Whipper couldn't stand it and finally cut off her tail at the base. She stopped her high-pitched screeching, but was hissing and whimpering in pain.

As soon as the screeching stopped, I got right back to cutting the rope, almost free.

Whipper then threw Beatrice's tail into the flame, making it just grow in size and make us start to sweat. I even saw my left arm start to get a little red from the heat as it got really hot. Sadly, with my ear getting heated up from the flame, I couldn't cut the rope without burning myself. I couldn't risk crying out in pain from branding myself with my own ear, so I just clicked it back into its rightful place. Luckily it couldn't burn me where it was, even though it was on my head.

That lead me to have to think of something else. But it was hard with how hot the fire was. Especially when it was only like a foot away from my face. I looked around for something, and could feel the rope being weakened from me cutting through half of it. I just had to get halfway through it. And the leg restraints wouldn't be much of a problem after. They didn't tie them that tight so I could just pull them off if I could just get my front hooves over to them.

Front metal hoof? Fire? That's it! As I put my metal straight into the fire, Whipper didn't notice as he started pulling on Carrot Topper's tail next, trying to get him to scream in pain too. But he was tougher and just barely managed. Though I could see a tear form in his eye from the pain. None of them even seemed to notice my arm directly in the fire as they all watched Topper's toughness put to the test.

Sadly it didn't last any longer as Whipper gave one more good pull to his tail, making him finally scream out in pain. Whipper cackled at the sound of it and cut his tail off. As he did he continued cackling and I drew my hoof back, it heated up enough. Whipper then turned and threw his tail into the fire, making the flames just come even closer to us all.

That's when he turned towards Tune, who was on the other side of the group from where I was. I took that moment to put my red-hot metal hoof on the rope that was keeping me on the ground so it would burn through the rest of the rope.

"Now ta take care of you little dragon. And since cutting off that tail a yers isn't the same as cuttin off a ponies, I think I'm just gonna have ta cut off yer main spike there." He said gesturing towards the spike on top of Tune's head.

"No! The spike ain't hair or anythin like that I promise ya! It's a part a me!" He yelled out, now scared.

"Well, I'ma guessin I won't know fer sure till I see fer myself!" He said as he started pulling on Tune's main spike. He yelled out in pain and fear, not wanting to get hurt.

By this point, the rope around my torso snapped off, but the screaming pain from Tune blocked the sound of the rope snapping. I quickly got to work undoing the rope on my tail.

"Here comes tha knife!" Whipper yelled out after cackling like a mad stallion. The knife then started swinging towards Tune.

"AHHH!" Tune yelled out in fear as the knife was pure inches away from his spike. That spike was basically part of Tune's scalp and if that thing came off...

But before the knife would even connect with his spike, I jumped above the other three and tackled Whipper away from Tune with as much strength as I could, sending him into a cart.

I put my metal red-hot hoof to Tune's rope that was keeping him pinned down, making the rope snap. "Get the others free Tune. I'm takin care a this now." I said, furious at this point.

Tune nodded and un-did the restraints on his feet, now going to the others. I watched as Whipper jumped out of the cart, charging at me mad like a crazed bull.

Knowing that my vest was keeping my wings from flying over, I used my brains to counter his rage. I side-stepped out-of-the-way, tripping Whipper with my front right hoof as he just barely missed me. He tripped and fell to the ground, me jumping on him right away. "You almost killed Tune!" I yelled ou in anger. He almost de-scalped a friend of mine, so he was in for it now. "Yer in fer it now!" I yelled out.

"And what you gonna go 'bout it ya darn pagasu-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled out in pain as I brought down my still red-hot metal hoof, branding a hoof mark into his right shoulder. All this stuff he'd done brought me over edge. Torturing others just because he didn't see pegasi as equals was not right no matter how you looked at it. And almost de-scalping Tune was even more over the top than his 'punishing' of any pony by cutting off their tails and hanging them upside down on railroad signs.

After his cry of pain, his two henchmen came out of no where and tackled me away from him and back towards the fire. They helped Whipper up, but his brand mark kept him from being able to put any weight on his front right leg.

After sitting their leader down, the two of them started approaching me. I put my left front leg directly into the fire, warming it up enough so it could be used for self-defence. The silent one got Whipper's whip, while the other one picked up his knife that was on the ground next to him.

But before they could come even closer, we all heard a quiet noise from behind me. I turned around to see a thick cloud of smoke coming forward. "Dang, it's them two no good nosey unicorns again!" Whipper cried out in a combination of anger and pain. The crashing through a table, multiple tackles, and branding in the shoulder did too much damage to him to just ignore.

I turned back towards them to smirk in victory, but as I did Quickshot sent the whip towards me. He wasn't as experienced with it as Whipper was, but it did more damage than Whipper ever did. It hit me somewhere that was really weak and did a number to me. It hit me directly in the left eye.

"AH!" I yelled out in pain, jumping back from the whip. I tripped to the ground, now at the mercy of them because I was caught off guard and I couldn't feel my eye at all.

As the two henchmen started approaching me, I started blacking out. The pain from where my eye had been was too much to bare. But before they could approach me, Whipper called them off.

"We don't got time fer it! Get me outta here before them unicorns show up!" He ordered. I barely saw them glare at me before turning back and picking up their leader before running away. As I started blacking out completely, the last thing I remember seeing was a blue and peach figure looking down at me. I was only able to mutter one thing before I was out of it completely.

"My...Left...Eye..." That was all I could manage to say before I passed out completely. Leaving me at the mercy of everything and anything now.

* * *

**And cliffhanger on the third chapter! That, and this is my now my longest chapter hands/hooves down! With over 9000!... And over 10,000 words to be more exact. Trust me, this is as long as I plan on making chapters. That is, unless you all like chapters being this long. But it had the most stuff in it. With the fight, Blitz being introduced to Pony Valley, and even a custom-made original song (Which I'm pretty sure isn't that good, but that's up to all of you to decide)**

**Well see you all once I get the next chapter up! It might take me a few days to write each of them, so sorry if there's around a two-day break between each chapter. But I promise that I'll try to make the finale as great as I possibly can with each chapter! So until next time every pony!**

**QotC: What is the coolest, non-firearm (revolver's and other GUNS), weapon of the old west? (Ex: whip, Bowie Knife, crossbow, etc.) Why?**


	43. Eye Think We Have A Problem (S1 Finale)

**Welcome back every pony! So far, this finale looks to be pretty good based off of what you're all saying. Honestly, I really do hope that the rest of the story will be just as good as it's been so far.**

**Anyway, here with me for the intro today is some pony that none of you would've ever guess, Granny Smith! *The view goes over to Granny, who's asleep in her rocking chair* Um... Granny Smith?**

**Granny Smith: Huh-what's it-who now?! *She asked, snapping awake. When she looks around, she gets confused* Uh... Where am I again?**

**Granny Smith, you're in the intro... Remember?**

**Granny Smith: Oh that's right. You wanted me ta talk about Ponyville in its prime right human boy? *she asked, turning towards me***

**Kinda. You see, I thought it would be best to explain the difference between Ponyville and Pony Valley. And since the Apple Family were the ones who started Ponyville, I thought it'd be best to bring you here.**

**Granny Smith: Oh right I remember now... I think... *She then goes into thought for a second and remembers* Oh, I got it! Ya see young-uns, the Apple Family was the beginin of Ponyville. But that wasn't the start a Pony Valley. Long before I was born, most a Equestria wasn't as green and leafy as it is now. In fact, lots of it was desert and barren wasteland. That is, 'cept fer Canterlot a course. Canterlot was taken care of, and watered as what most ponies back then would relate to as a fancy garden. So, Pony Valley eventually fell apart, and all them ponies moved away 'cause it was too dry. But eventually, as more and more water came in, Everfree forest started a growin. That's when the Apple's came in with our orchards.**

**Thank you Granny Smith. So yeah like she said, Pony Valley was before the Apple Family set up shop. So for any of you that's wondering how the timeline fits in, it goes like this. Pony Valley, abandoned, forest and grassland, Apple Family, Filthy Riches family, beginning of Ponyville, today.**

**Granny Smith: Ain't that just what I just said? *she asked, getting confused***

**Err... Well... Yes... *she then hits me over the head with her walker* OW!**

**Granny Smith: It ain't polite to correct ponies! Mind yer elders sonny! *she hit me over the head again***

**OW, I promise I will! Sorry! *she then mumbled something in confusion as she went back to her seat* Now, let's show Granny Smith the top three comments!**

**3: dazza. As cool as fuse bombs are, I don't think they were around during the western times. Still cool though. And my most favorite thing ever would have to be video games. Honestly, my randomness wouldn't even be close to what it is now without them.**

**2: Justus80. Trust me, Whipper will get his. I promise you at least that much. And also, the Bowie nife has got to be my favorite sword/cutting weapon of all time. (Besides maybe a lightsaber) One of the reasons I love that knife is not only did the inventor of the Bowie Knife fight in the Alamo, but it's just so awesome!**

**1: ONIMOT. To be honest, I never even heard of Jonah Hex until you mentioned him. When I did, I looked him up on wiki (I know that you can never trust that site, but I just read through it all anyway) and the summary of all the stuff that happened to him just sounds amazing! Oh, and also dynamite... Best. Western Explosive. EVER!**

**Now with that all said, let's start the chapter!**

**Granny Smith: *Beats me over the head with her walker again* Be quiet, I'ma tryin ta get some shut eye! *She grumbles some more as she goes back to her rocker, falling asleep in three seconds tops***

**Ow... I need like a bodyguard or something in these intros, cause I get hurt almost every time... Anyway, start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Only Blitz and this story idea.**

* * *

_What... What happened? Where am I? Why does my eye hurt so much?_

As I woke up, I felt a sharp pain in my left eye. My eyelid was still closed, and I felt a strap around my head. I carefully put my real hoof over my left eye and felt some kind of cloth over my eye. I guessed I was wearing an eye patch.

"Aw, thank Celestia yer up!" I turned towards my right and was met with Spectrum Light hugging me out of relief. I was caught off-guard by the whole thing.

"Spectrum?... What're you doin here? And... where is here?" I asked, looking around. It was hard to see with just one eye.

"Yer at the local doc's Alamo. Since ya stood up ta The Whipper, every pony in Pony Valley thinks yer a hero. So the doc agreed ta help with yer eye." She filled me in.

"What happened to my eye anyway? I can't remember..." I said, trying to remember myself before she could tell me, but couldn't.

"Well... It ain't pretty. Ya see, as soon as y'all saw me and Flitter Calm runnin towards ya, the masked one acted quick and whipped ya right in tha left eye. We tried ta send ya to the doc as soon as we could but..." She didn't know how to finish the rest.

"But it was too late huh?" I guessed. That means that my eye was... gone.

"Yeah... But on tha bright side, the doc had a glass eye. And since he's a unicorn and all, he knew how ta enchant it so you can still see through it. But ya gotta keep that eyepatch on till ya feel better. So guess that means ya gotta be careful." She said kind of acting like a nurse, which didn't fit at all for any pony in Rainbow Dash's family.

"Bright... Oh yeah, any chance a purple unicorn mare came by? Goes by Sparkle Bright?" I asked, knowing that she had to have heard about what happened afterwards.

"Oh yeah. _H__er_." Spectrum said with a hint of jealousy for some reason. "Yeah, she came. Just who is she anyway?" She asked.

"Just a friend a mine." I told her. "I figure that if you two were taken me ta the doc's, then she might know what's goin on with Whipper."

"Oh. Well in that case, she's just outside the tent. I'll get her for ya." She said, going outside the tent. It was really small so it was just big enough for a patient to sit in a bed, and one other pony like the doctor.

After Spectrum left, Bright came in about ten seconds later. After closing up the curtains, she looked out to make sure that Spectrum stayed a good distance away. When she was sure that Spectrum wasn't right next to the tent, she turned towards me.

"Okay, Blitz was it?! We have a serious problem!" She said, being a little quiet.

"Voice change by choice." I said, changing my voice back to normal. I didn't like the western accent that much so I was glad to turn it back to normal. "Yeah I know. Don't worry though, I don't blame you for my eye getting messed up like this. It's all Whipper's fualt." I told her, hoping to calm her down.

"No, that's not it at all! Look, before the doctors, Flitter, or especially Spectrum could find it, I snatched that picture you had of you and your friends. But when I looked at it to make sure it was okay, I saw this!" She showed it to me, and I saw that Rainbow Dash was fading in and out of the picture.

"What?!" I said a little quietly, shocked at the sight of it. "What's happening to Rainbow Dash?!" I asked.

"Sh!" She hushed me quickly, not wanting any pony to hear me. "I have a theory, but it's not good. You see, since you saved Spectrum from that sign, then later today stopped Whipper's gang, she thinks of you as a hero! A hero that saved her!" She explained to me.

I already didn't like where this was going, but I knew there was more to it. "Yeah..." I motioned for her to keep going, showing that I was with her so far.

"And now since your basically the bravest pony in Pony Valley, not to mention the 'Hero of All Pagasi', she grew an attachment towards you. And to seal the deal, she got you to a doctor's and saw a weaker side of you. Now that she's seen and accepted both these acts with gratitude and happiness, I fear that she's falling in love with you!" She concluded.

"Wha..." I went wide-eyed, seeing just what she was talking about. But I did not want to believe it. "Oh-no. No, that-that can't be happening. You're exaggerating right?" Not seeing her react, I asked again. "...Right?..."

"Does this answer your question?" She showed me the picture again, Dash still fading in and out a little. "Or how about the way she sounded jelous when you asked for me to come in?" She guessed on that, but knew that probably happened. And she was right. "Or what about this?" She used magic on the tent so we could see through it like a one-way window. And we saw Flitter Calm and Spectrum Light, along with the doctor, all around the fire. Spectrum Light sighing in happiness... At the thought of me.

"You aren't kidding...Oh crap..." I said to myself, now for the first time in years actually scared. Scared that I just single-hoofingly messed up the future without even trying. "Well... what does it matter anyway? If I'm being going back to my time, then she'll be fine and eventually forget about me right?" I asked, hoping for her to agree.

"Wow, you're clueless about love aren't you?" She asked with a slightly angry expression. I simply shrugged, not sure how to answer to that exactly. I mean, being a loner for most of my life before Equestria left me without friends, or a love life. But Spike still thinks I can help him to win over Rarity, so in a way I guess I wasn't completely clueless about it.

"Whatever, we can think of a better plan about that later. But the main thing is, we need to get you out of here. Whipper won't stay done from your previous fight." She told me.

"Wait, didn't I just have a fight with him like two hours ago?" I asked, confused. There is no way someone can be up and running perfectly after a brand on their leg just a few hours ago.

"No. Blitz, you've been out cold for a while now. Look." She used her see-through powers again on the roof of the tent. And that's when I saw that it was the night sky.

"What? How... How long have I been out?" I asked her, turning back to her.

"About seven hours. It just got dark a while ago. Another thing that proves Spectrum's feelings about you, because ever since the doctor finished the operation, she's been at your side." Bright told me.

Wow, she really is similar to Rainbow Dash. Loyal all the way. "Alright, well maybe if I just ignore her and act un-interested she'll figure it out." Again, Bright just sighed at my idea. Guess I really am clueless about love. Either way, it was the best idea I could come up with.

"Whatever, we'll figure that problem out once we get to it. Right now, we just need to get out of here. Come on, let's get going." She said. "The doctor said you can walk around, but just keep that eyepatch on. The spell should take effect by sometime in the next two days and it'll be as if nothing happened." After telling me that news, she then headed outside, leaving the picture in here.

I picked it up and started to put it bac in my pocket, but as I did, I felt something else inside. I switched my picture for whatever it is, and saw that it was the pamphlet Twilight handed me before I came here. Only, all the ware and tear was gone and it looked brand new. Guess when I went back in time, this thing got restored.

"Alamo, come on we need to hurry." I heard Bright say.

I quickly stuffed it in my pocket, hoping that no pony saw the pamphlet yet. "Voice change by choice." I said quietly, changing my voice back. "Comin." I called out, getting up.

My eye still hurt like crazy, but it was just barely manageable. I made sure everything else was fine and headed outside, walking normally. Every pony looked over, seeing me come out.

"Aw come on Alamo, ya can't be serious about gettin up now can ya? Ya just woke up!" Spectrum said, really worried about me.

"I'll be fine." I said, looking around at where we were. I noticed how we were next to Everfree Swamp, and far from Pony Valley. I immediately noticed something. That the view of looking at Pony Valley was very familiar to looking at Ponyville from Sweet Apple Acres. But there wasn't one sign of a farm anywhere. I guess that since it's all desert right now, the orchard doesn't exist yet.

That's when I saw something else. Everfree Swamp had rain clouds floating around it. But none of the clouds were even trying to go towards Pony Valley. "We should get goin." I started, wanting to ask Bright and Jewel a few things without any pony else hearing. "Don't wanna waste a tent when I can get back to where I'm stayin." I told the doc.

"Alright, well just remember to keep that patch on for one or two days. Once it feels normal and you can open your eyelid at will, it should be good as new." The doctor instructed. I nodded and started to head back to the Shining Gemstone, Bright right behind me.

"Wait." Spectrum said, stopping us. "Where exactly are ya stayin?" She asked, curious.

"Well uh-" Luckily for me, Bright answered for me.

"He's staying at the Valley Inn. Where else would a new citizen of Pony Valley stay?" She lied, and the last part she said rhetorically.

"Yep. That's where I'm stayin. You'll have ta ask the stallion that works there just where I'm stayin though. Can't seem ta remember my room number." I told her, going along with the lie. And lucky for me, it was a stallion that owned the Inn, so Spectrum bought it.

"Alrighty, got it. See ya tamarra Lonestar Alamo." She said, waving good-bye to me. I waved back kind of awkwardly and started going off towards town again. They stayed there, the doctor kind enough to let them stay there for the night.

* * *

After getting back to the Shining Gemstone, we went inside to see Golden Jewel with a big smile on her face as she was working on making jewelry.

"Now what are you so happy about Golden Jewel?" Sparkle Bright asked, wondering how any pony could be happy with all the problems going on right now.

"Well because of Alamo's heroic efforts here, I mentioned that I was a good friend of his and that his fake tail was made by moi! And because of that, every pony has started begging for me to make jewelry for them! Now we're a huge success!" Golden Jewel screamed with delight.

"So in other words," I began, talking normally because I changed my voice on the way. "you're extorting fortune off of my fame?" I asked, feeling neutral about the whole thing.

"Yes! Isn't it great?!" She asked, completely over-looking the fact that she was lying to all of Pony Valley.

"Golden Jewel that's horrible!" Bright scolded. "Do you know just how wrong it was of you to do that?!" She asked, shocked that Golden Jewel did all of this.

"Not at all! Since the Princess gave us the mission to bring equality, it was our idea to bring Alamo here! So in a way, we deserve the credit too!" She said, using her own logic to explain this.

"Oh sure, now it's 'our' idea..." Bright sighed and turned towards me. "You know that this is wrong right?" She asked me.

"Actually, she has a point. Since it was YOUR idea to bring me here, it makes sense that you two get to be rewarded for this. That, and I don't care that much either way that she's making a fortune off of my fame. I never did like hogging the spotlight anyway." I told her.

"Spotlight?" She asked, confused by the word.

"I mean, I don't like hogging all the fame." I said, correcting myself.

"Well whichever way, we need to plan some things out. Whipper isn't going to jut stay down for good. He's going to come back at least one more time, and you're the only one that'll stand up to him. Also since you have to go back to where you came from, we need to convince Spectrum Light not to like you." Bright summarized our biggest problems.

"Yeah. Besides, if she get's too close than she might find out who I really am. Hiding this voice and the real me from all of Pony Valley, save for you two, isn't gonna be easy. Especially since I'm the hero and the town and all. I'm barely going to have any time to get some breath in." I yawned after saying all that.

"But... I guess we can talk about all this tomorrow. I might've been out for seven hours, but I still need to sleep some time tonight." I said, still drowsy. I was unconsious, but still tired. I guess being in pain while asleep for so long still left me drained.

"Alright. Tomorrow first thing in the morning we'll all go around and see if any pony knows anything about Whipper. Then we'll try to see if we can start a revolt against him so you don't have to stay much longer. That way, Pony Valley will be just fine after you're gone." She said, explaining the plan.

"Got it." I yawned again, way more tired than I thought. "So where do I sleep anyway?" I asked.

"I'm afraid the best we have is a rocking chair in the living room." Jewel said, now focusing on her work.

"Alright thanks. Don't worry about waking me, I'm a heavy sleeper. In fact, don't be afraid to literally smack me awake or something when you need me to wake up." I told them, going off to find the living room. "Goodnight." I called out to them.

"Goodnight." They both said simultaneously. As soon as I found the rocking chair, which looked a lot like the one Granny Smith uses, I sat in it and fell right asleep.

* * *

And while that whole conversation was going, the three of us never noticed a figure listening from right outside the window. A strange quiet pony with a copper mask, that was an amateur at using a whip but somehow hit a certain some pony in the eye.

And as soon as I fell asleep, he started running out of Pony Valley and a decent amount away from the town. After a long run, he came across a campfire where two other earth ponies were at. Dead Eye was whittiling something with his prized knife to pass the time. Where as Whipper kept touching the horseshoe brand mark that was forever stained into his front right shoulder, compliments of me. Each time he drew his hoof back as he hissed in pain from touching it, the scar still a little sensitive.

"So Quickshot, find any proof that we can use ta prove Alamo's just a messed up pegasissy?" The Whipper asked, looking at Quickshot who had just gotten back from spying on us.

"Nuff ta satisfy tha town crier." Quickshot said simply, a smirk hiding behind his mask.

Whipper started cackling a little. And the more he thought of how great the revenge was going to be to make the town hate me and fear him again, the more he cackled madly. Soon enough, it got loud and crazy enough to the point where the timberwolves stopped howling and ran back into Everfree Swamp, scared of Whipper's cry of mad cackling.

But once he fell to the ground from his mad cackling, he accidentally hit the brand mark. That made him cry out in pain as he flipped to his back to stay off the wound. He really wish that he would be able to go to that doctor outside of Pony Valley, but since he and his gang wasn't welcome anywhere around Pony Valley without getting dirty looks and/or being laughed at, he didn't have the luxury of getting taken care of by the doctor.

"Oh just you wait boys, soon enough we'll all be livin like Canterlot folk in this here town, while Alamo is treated like dirt! He'll pay, oh he will pay! I promise y'all that! Now listen up! Cause I gotta plan..." As Whipper started telling them the plan, soon enough they started to smirk and chuckle kind of darkly, agreeing to the plan themselves. With what they knew about me now, and their fool-proof plan, they were sure that I was doomed now.

* * *

The next morning, I had woken up by myself. I looked out the window and guessed that it was around eight in the morning. As I got up and went to the workshop, I saw that Bright and Jewel weren't there. I just guessed that they were asleep or out in Pony Valley.

So thinking that, I decided I might as well go out and start asking around about Whipper. So I changed my voice to make it a western accent again and headed out. But as I opened the door, I saw Spectrum on the other side.

"There ya are!" She shouted out, happy to see me. "Ya know, it ain't right ta just lie about where yer stayin." She told me, though she sounded like she forgave me already.

"Right, I'm mighty sorry 'bout that. Ya see, Bright wanted me ta get a good nights sleep without any pony findin me, so she told ya I was stayin at the Inn and I played along." I apologized. I tried to blow off the acusasion like it was nothing, but the western accent made me sound way more sincere when I wasn't trying to be.

"Aw shucks, I understand. But anyway, I came down ta as if ya wanted ta go to the celebration." She asked me with a smile.

"Celebration? Celebration fer what?" I asked, confused.

"Why a celebration for Whipper bein gone! What else?! The whole town is so happy that some pony stood up to him, and were plannin on celebratin about it!" She told me. Oh I really wasn't liking where this was going. "And I was wonderin if I could come with ya." She told me, looking at me as if she was sure I'd say yes.

"Well... I ain't sure I can come. Ya see Whipper is still out there, and he ain't gonna-" But before I could even try to explain my excuse, she stopped me.

"Come now, do ya really think Whipper's comin back? If yer scared of bein the important pony at a town celebration, ya could'a just said so." She said, starting to walk away. I knew in the back of my mind that she was trying to trick me into going, but the fact that I was just called 'scared' made me ignore that little detail.

"Hey hold on, I ain't scared a anythin!" I said, getting a little angry.

To bad that was just what Spectrum was trying to do. "Really? So you ain't scared to go with me to the celebration?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Not at all. I'll gladly go with ya," I said, talking about going to prove I wasn't scared. But I was falling for her trick completely.

"Great! See ya then Alamo!" She winked at me then snickered a little as she left.

After going back inside and closing the door, I realized what the heck just happened. "Aw great..." I said, sitting in front of the door in defeat.

That's when Bright came into the room, waking up from the conversation. "Who was that?" She asked, missing all of it.

"Spectrum Light..." I said, still feeling like an idiot for falling for her reverse psychology.

"Wait, why was she here?" Bright asked, wondering just what happened.

"Ta ask if I wanted ta go to the town wide celebration with her." I said, not even bothering to change my voice back to normal.

"And... You said no right?" She asked, getting a little scared about what was going on now.

"Ya know, I think the meaning a 'no' changed some time in tha future so I don't know what ya mean by-" And before I could try to excuse myself from answering that question, she levitated me up with her magic.

"Are you going with her to the celebration or are you not?" She asked, being way more clear now.

I wasn't intimidated by her, but I knew that it wasn't the time to be joking around. Especially with the fact that my eye still needed to heal so I wasn't in much of a position to question her.

"She... She tricked me inta sayin yes." I finally admitted, bowing my head in shame.

"Blitz you can't go with her! If you go, then there's a chance that you might start to show feeling with her! Then what'll happen to your friend?!" She asked me, shaking me in the air in a way where she was trying to make me come to my senses or something.

"Do ya think I don't know that?! It ain't like I wanna go or nothin! She tricked me into it!" I told her, really not liking that the only time I'm in the air is when I'm being lifted up with magic or tossed in the air.

"Well then you gotta make her either fall out of love with you, or find out who she's supposed to be with and make her fall in love with him." She told me as she lowered me down, calming down now that she knew my head was on straight.

"Well since I don't know who she's supposed ta fall fer, that leaves her hatin me." I said, trying to think of just how to do that.

"Maybe not hate you, but just enough to the point where she won't be interested in you." Bright said, making it a little easier.

"Well I guess I can figure that out when were at the celebration." I said, deciding not to do it now.

"What's this celebration even about anyway? I never heard about it until now." Bright said, going over to the couch to sit.

"Voice change by choice." I said, bringing my voice back. "Apparently, it has to do with me scaring Whipper outta town." I told her, sitting down where I was.

"What?! Who's dumb idea was it to have a celebration about that?! It hasn't even been one day and yet the whole town thinks that Whipper's just going to give up like that?! No pony like him gives up after just one fight!" She argued, questioning just how stupid they were all acting.

"I don't know, but apparently some pony gave every pony else the idea. Wonder what happened." I said to myself, wondering how exactly this all happened.

* * *

**Earlier That Morning, Whipper's POV**

_Alright now, everything's set! All that's left now is..._

"Hey Whipper, I got em." Dead Eye said to me, tossing the hog-tied mayor in front of me. He had a gag over his mouth and was terrified.

"Perfect..." I said, keeping quiet. I bent down and moved the mayor so he was in a position where he could see me just fine. "Now listen here mayor, yer gonna help us with somethin." I told him.

He then went from a look of fear, to a look of anger. He tried to yell at me, but the cloth in his mouth made it hard for him to say anything. Especially since that cloth was covered in dirty disgusting water from the nearby swamp. As soon as his yelling made him taste the swamp water, he stopped yelling and had a mixture of anger and disgust on his face as he kept glaring at me. I knew that he would be yelling and trying to hurt me if he wasn't gagged and tied up, so I had to strike fear into him once again.

"Aw looky here boys. The mayor's mad at me. How's about we give em a taste of just what were gonna do?" I asked them, giving them the signal. The mayor gave me a confused look before he found out just what I was telling them.

Quickshot held him in place as Dead Eye yanked hard on his tail, pulling it straight up into the air. The mayor yelled as loud as he could with the gag on him, but no pony could hear him. And since he was yelling with the gag on, the taste of disgusting, stagnant, swamp water go down his throat. That, some mud, and maybe a few worms and other bugs we stuck inside the rag.

Speaking of one of those bugs, I think one of them went down his throat because now he was coughing into the rag. As soon as he coughed, I signaled Dead Eye to stop. For now. It was fun to watch, but we were in a hurry so I had to cut it short.

"Now are ya gonna listen, or will we not only have ta cut yer tail off, but force feed ya that there rag ya love tastin?" I asked him, an enjoyed smirk on my face. I was honestly good either way

But he just nodded yes, now fully afraid of us like he should've been the whole time. "Good. Now listen up. See that their banner? Well it's celebratin how Alamo ran me outta town. We need you to act as if y'all planned it. That's all. Think you can do it?" I asked him.

He shook his head with a glare again, knowin that I had something planned for Alamo. I nodded to Dead Eye again and the same thing happened. Bugs, swamp water, and mud went down his throat. And Dead Eye even managed to pull a few hairs of his tail out completely. After a second time aroun, I some him puke a little into the rag. I gave Dead Eye the signal and he stopped.

I turned to him again. "How's about now? Cause if not, I'm sure you'd love ta be the first mayor ta end up bein Timberwolf chow." I told him, not afraid to do that at all.

He was now shivering in fear. But he nodded really fast, not wanting to open his mouth anymore than it was to let in everything that rag had gone through now.

"Good... And mayor, let's keep this between the four of us. We'll be watchin you, and if we see you tell any a yer friends..." I cackled a little, actually hopping to see the look on his face when I tell him, "Then I guess we'll have ta introduce ya ta our friends. Them bein our wooden, swamp lovin hounds. We got an agreement?" I asked him.

He looked about ready to die from being scared, but nodded anyway. I nodded to my two buddies, and Quickshot stopped holding onto him. But Dead Eye did just as I suggested. He dragged the mayor back into his house harshly by the tail, making him yell out in pain the whole trip inside.

I cackled at how well the plan was working. And by this night during the celebration, every pony will one again fear The Whipper and his gang just like they should.

* * *

**Wow, The Whipper is really heartless! I mean Jeez, that mayor must be having a hard time! But for now, were gonna leave off until next time every pony! And by the way, yeah this was a smaller chapter compared to the others, but I promise that the next chapter will help to make up for it. Next chapter should be ready in about two-three days! I want to say I Pinkie Promise that, but even while were all in the past, Pinkie Pie can come out of anywhere and I don't know how long exactly it'll take for me to put up a chapter.**

**So with that all said, until next time every pony!**

**QotC: If your local town was throwing a party/celebration for you for something you did, would you go or not?**


	44. The Whipper Rebellion (S1 Finale)

**And welcome back everypony! So far, I'd say that this story is going pretty darn well! But of course I'm the one who wrote it, so my opinion's completely biased. So it's up to you all to think if this is going well or not.**

**But anyway, moving past that I have with me today three ponies that wouldn't stop begging to come on here for cutie marks. The CMC.**

**Scootaloo: Yep! And this time were sure we're gonna get our cutie marks!**

**And what would your cutie marks be in exactly?**

**Applebloom: In intraduction'in, that's what! *she said, excited***

**Well if you want my job, feel free to have it... *I grumbled quietly***

**Sweetie Belle: What was that?**

**Nothing! It was nothing! *I said, not wanting them to take it seriously* Anyway, let's go ahead and read off the top three comments!**

**3: Mage of Psychics. Oh believe me, Whipper's going to become more heartless than he already is. If that was even possible.**

**Applebloom: If yer the author, why don't ya just make him lose already?**

**Because we need to have a villain that every pony will hate. That way it'll just be all the better when he finally does lose. Oh, and by the way Mage? You probably have more courage than me, cause I probably wouldn't go to a party like that if it was for me.**

**2: VintageThunder98.**

**Sweetie Belle: What's tabasco sauce?**

**Uh... You know what, let's move onto the last comment!**

**Sweetie Belle: Wait, I still don't know what-**

**1: Christ's Disciple. Wow, if I was ever the center of attention I wouldn't be able to focus on anything. That's why I don't like parties that much, or the fact that I had to take theatre class. (My stupid pride made me take that class, but at least I passed it in the end) Still, a dancing contest sounds pretty cool. Wish I was even remotely good at dancing.**

**Scootaloo: Now with all that said, let's start the chapter!**

**Hey, I was supposed to say that!**

**Scootaloo: So I said it right?!**

**Well... yeah but-**

**Scootaloo: Awesome! So do I have a cutie mark in introducing?! *She asked, trying to look for a cutie mark***

**Sweetie Belle: *She looked excited as she tried to help Scootaloo find one, but when it was clear that Scoot's cutie mark wasn't there she frowned* No. Sorry Scootaloo, guess none of us get a cutie mark in introducing. *Scootaloo groaned, but didn't question it***

**Applebloom: Wait. *we all turn to her* If Zeke's the author a tha story, that means that he can write about how we get our cutie marks!**

**Uh-oh... *I said, knowing where this was going***

**Sweetie Belle: Can you Blitz?! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSEEEEEEE?! *She asked, begging as loud as possible***

**Now I can't just do something like that for no reason! *I said, trying to get her to be quiet***

**Scootaloo: Then we'll have to make you! Cutie Mark Crusaders! CHARGE! *She yelled out, all of them starting to run towards me***

**Start the chapter, start the chap-OW! *They all dog-piled on me, trying to make me give them their cutie marks***

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. Only Blitz, The Whipper and the ideas.**

* * *

**Night of the Celebration Blitz's POV**

_This is not good Blitz. If you try to run or hide or leave now, or just go back to the Shining Gemstone, then you're just gonna look like a scared wimp. But if you stay who knows what's gonna happen next._

As I tried to think of a way out of this, I was standing just outside the celebration. No pony was dressed up or anything, so it was just a normal party. Still, why would any pony throw a party about The Whipper running away from Pony Valley just one day later? It had to be some pony that was in charge of Pony Valley, or some pony that convinced who ever was in charge.

"There ya are!" I turned around to see Spectrum coming up right next to me. "I was afraid you weren't gonna show up." She said, leaning in close towards me.

"Yeah well, ya now me." I said with my western voice, taking a casual step away from her. "Not one ta disappoint." I said, really uncomfortable at this point. The more I thought about this, the more it just seemed wrong. I was from the future, so that basically meant Spectrum over a hundred years old where I was from.

"Then why are ya actin all jumpy? Ya look like somethin bad's happenin to ya." She said, looking kind of concerned.

"Oh, ya could say that. This whole celebration thing just ain't right." I said, talking more about the fact that I'm on a date with her instead of why there's a celebration about me beating Whipper in the first place.

"Aw come now. What's wrong with Pony Valley taken a likin to ya?" She asked, getting closer again. As she did I shuffled a few inches away, really not liking any of this at all. "And what's wrong with bein with me ta tha celebration anyway?" She asked, noticing how I moved away a little.

"I... I don't wanna talk 'bout it none." I said, knowing that if I told her, she wouldn't believe it.

At this point, I really wish that Bright was here to help get me out of this. Sadly, she said that if she and Jewel were anywhere near me it would make Spectrum think something's up. I really didn't know how she could find out about me being from the future, but I didn't question it all that much because in some way I thought she had a point.

"Please? Fer me?" She asked, pretending to look sad so I would fall for it. I knew it was a trick, but she was WAY to good at tricking people like this. It's like she knew how to mess with any ponies emotions.

That's when I actually noticed her cutie mark. And it was definitely different from Rainbow Dash's. It was at first glance, a simple cloud. But in the cloud were different emotional looks. A happy face, sad face, angry face, and a confident face. I was able to tell from that her special talent was messing with emotions easily. Great, I've made a skilled psychiatrist fall in love with me.

Even when I knew it was a trick, I was starting to fall for it already. It was like her tricks always worked no matter what! "I-I really don't wanna talk 'bout it... none." I barely managed to say, almost feeling like a complete jerk for saying that to her face.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna tell me? I'm right here ya know..." She said, leaning against my shoulder to add onto the effect. At this point I was trapped. If I tried to move away from her, then she would fall onto the ground. If I said no she would just keep acting like this more and more. I knew this was all her way of tricking me into telling her exactly why I didn't like being here.

"I... I ain't talkin." I told her, acting like I was in an interrogation.

She took notice of that and sighed, but didn't move. "Fine. If ya don't wanna talk then ya don't got to." She said, starting to bury her face into my shoulder to make herself comfortable.

Eve though I was safe from telling her my secret, I was still uncomfortable about all this. Because the longer she was near me, the more I just wanted to get out of here. I tried to think of something, but I couldn't think of anyway to get out of here.

"Can I get the attention a y'all?" The mayor said, stepping up to a podium that was on a small stage. He looked a little nervous about being up there, which made us all a little confused about it. If he was the mayor, then shouldn't he have some experience with talking in front of big crowds?

"Thanks. Uh, would Lonestar Alamo come up here?" He asked, making every pony now look towards me. Since the whole celebration was about me 'running Whipper outta town', I didn't think it was odd of him to call me up to the stand.

But as every pony was looking towards me, I couldn't help but feel that it was a little odd. I mean, the celebration pretty much just started, and already he wanted me to come up? Wouldn't he have at least given me a warning or something about it first? Not that I really cared though at this point because it was luck that I had a way to avoid the psychiatrist of a date.

"Well, what're ya waitin fer? Go on." Spectrum said, nudging me forward. She didn't seem to think anything was strange about it, nor did the rest of Pony Valley. In fact, I seemed to be the only one that thought oddly about it at all. But despite this, I knew that just standing here questioning it wasn't going to help give me an answer, so I headed up.

Once I got there, he gestured to the big red 'X' painted on the floor of the stage. "Would ya kindly step right on that X?" He asked, quiet enough so only me and maybe some of the front audience would hear.

"Ooookay then..." I said, wondering just why a painted X was on the stage. To bad I didn't question it a little more than I did.

At the exact moment I stepped on the X, the wooden planks gave out under me, making me fall through. The whole crowd gasped and the next thing I knew, I was lifted right back up. My back legs tied together by the rope that pulled me up. This left me defenceless and trapped.

The crowd was all looking to the mayor, wondering just what was going on. But instead, he shrunk back behind the podium, not wanting to face any of them.

After the audience murmuring a little more, we all stayed silent at the sound of one familiar laugh. The Whipper's cackling.

"He he heeeee... Turns out 'The Alamo' was way easier ta trap than I thought!" I turned and saw The Whipper, along with his two-man gang, appear behind him.

"Whipper!" I yelled out, really angry. "What're y'all doin back here?!" I asked, angry about all of this. The whole crowd was surprised by him and his gang coming, and since they jumped out right after the mayor called me up here, we all put two and two together and glared at the podium the mayor was still hiding behind.

"Ah cut the act Lonestar!" He yelled out at me. "We know everythin now!" He said, glaring at me with a twisted smirk on his face too.

"W-what?!" I asked, caught off guard by what he just said.

"We. Know. Everythang!" He then turned to his masked gang member. "Quickshot, if ya will?" He asked him.

"Wit pleasure." He said simply. He then tugged on one of the ropes that was holding the banner that said, 'Thank You Alamo!' in sort of sloppy writing, and that banner fell. But hiding behind that banner had another banner that said, 'Who Is Lonestar Alamo?' written in very sloppy writing.

That's when I went wide-eyed at what I saw. He had found out something about me, and he intended to tell all of Pony Valley.

"Now then, where ta start? Oh, I know! How's about why yer here Alamo?!" He asked me rhetorically. I didn't know what he knew, but I just hoped that he didn't know I was from the future.

"STOP!" We all turned to see a small dust cloud coming at us. I recognized the two voices as Jewel and Bright's, knowing that they were here to stop this.

"Ah, the two other guests! I was wonderin when they'd show up!" Whipper said with a happy and satisfied voice. I knew that wasn't good.

"Stop! It's a trap!" I yelled out, hoping to make them stop and run. But as they got right behind the audience, it was too late. We all saw a stray piece of rope spring up thanks to Dead Eye, making the two mares trip over it and go tumbling forward into a net. Which then shot up, trapping them in it along with a few small boxes. They were crushed and couldn't get out, leaving them just as trapped as me.

"Aw, sounds like yer too late there Alamo!" Whipper said, cackling in victory. "Seems like yer outta luck and friends ta save ya!" Whipper gloated.

"No he ain't!" We all turned towards the audience where Spectrum jumped out of and tried to tackle Whipper, but she was caught off guard by Quickshot who intercepted her.

"Ha! Do ya really think that yer girlfriend can save ya?!" Whipper asked me, wondering just how desperate we all were to try to stop them all. But he just had a sly smirk on his face, happy that he had it all planned out. "Now if'n y'all don't mind, I think it's 'bout time we start this real show!" Whipper said to all of us.

After Quickshot finished hog-tying Spectrum Light, Whipper spoke up again. "Now. We all know what went down yesterday! Alamo here branded my shoulder, and we got him back by whippin him in tha eye before takin off! But I bet'cha none of y'all didn't know just why Alamo was here in tha first place!" He said, starting to reveal to them the truth.

"No..." I mumbled, trying to get free.

"What's the matter Alamo? 'Fraid every pony here's gonna find out yer just some stray bounty hunter?!" He asked, saying the last part to the audience. They all gasped at that, not liking that title at all.

I mentally sighed in relief that he didn't find out the real truth, but it still wasn't good that I was being eye-balled by every pony in the audience.

"That's right folks! Turns out the mighty, heroic Lonestar Alamo here ,is just a mean old bounty hunter like us!" Whipper said. Wait what?! How was Whipper a bounty hunter?!

"Like you?! That's a laugh! Yer no bounty hunter!" I said. Bounty hunters brought in evil criminals. Whipper WAS evil, how could he possibly be any kind of good?

"Maybe you don't know this Alamo, but bounty hunters bring in weaker criminals! You and yer two unicorn gang members were just sent here ta try ta bring in us three!" He said. He then turned to the group of ponies that were glaring at me. "Yep! Y'all heard right! All Alamo and his gang's gonna do is bring us in, so they can take our place! And with how they act, there gonna be even more ruthless than us! So do ya really wanna have ta be tortured by The Alamo Gang, or The Whipper Gang?!" He asked them.

I never even showed signs of being a ruthless thug like these three! Why would they even consider chosing him and his gang over-

"Let um drop!" I heard one pony from the audience call out, mad at me. "Kick The Alamo Gang outta here!" I heard some mare yell out, just as mad. "Kick his flank!" I heard a little colt yell out, adding onto the riot forming right now. Are they all serious?! We haven't even done anything!

"Alamo..." I turned towards Spectrum, who looked completely betrayed. "Is this all true? Are y'all really just here ta bring em in?" She asked, looking right at me.

"Well... Yeah but," Before I could try to explain myself, Whipper cut in.

"And there ya have it every pony! This head in tha clouds pegasus thinks he can just bring The Whipper Gang in so he and his friends can take over this here town! If we kick em out now, than not only will ya only have ta not worry 'bout any other bounty hunters but us here, but yer never gonna have this mark as punishment!" Whipper said, taking his bandages off his shoulder to show a black horseshoe brand mark on his shoulder.

The whole crowd gasped at the sight of the mark. "That's right, get a good long look! Cause instead of bein punished by havin yer tails cut off, he'll just brand ya like a bunch a wild animals! And with them two unicorns ownin a jewelry shop, who's ta say they ain't makin branders fer all y'all right now?!" He said.

I saw what this whole plan was about. He's not only trying to make the whole town hate me, he's trying to get rid of Jewel and Bright too! And it was working!

"Burn the Shining Gemstone!" "I want my money back!" "This piece of trash jewelry ain't wanted in Pony Valley!" A mare said, throwing her silver necklace at me.

That's when the rest of the crowd started throwing any jewelry they had gotten from Jewel at me, and my only remaining two friends in the net. Then after they ran out, they started throwing rocks at just me, insulting me, and just over all hating me in every way.

"Untie me." Spectrum said calmly, but loud enough over the crowd that me and Whipper's gang could here.

"What?" Whipper asked flatly, caught off-guard by what she had just said.

"UNTIE ME!" She yelled out, making Whipper jump back in fear. She looked fed up.

"Fine! Dang! Dead Eye, cut the mare out." He said, stepping back.

Dead Eye took out his knife and cut the rope, freeing Spectrum. "Now give me that whip!" She yelled out at Whipper, furious.

"What you gonna do with it?" He asked, slightly amused by her anger.

"I see a black and yellow pinata danglin by a rope! I want candy that tastes like revenge! GIVE! ME! THAT! WHIP!" She ordered.

Whipper jumped back a little more, caught off-guard by her sudden burst of pure anger. But he soon started cackling madly as he tossed her his whip, not able to contain his amusement.

She then took the whip and turned towards me, angry. I didn't flinch, but still didn't want to get hit. "Spectrum listen I-"

"Shut it!" She said, whipping me in the chest to make me be quiet. I cried out in pain and the crowd just cheered, happy that I was hurting. "You lied ta me! I thought you were fightin Whipper outta the kindness a yer heart! But turns out yer just as heartless as he is, if not more! So if ya don't have a heart, this shouldn't hurt!"

She then whipped me in the chest three more times, making me cry out in more pain. "Why ya cryin out in pain Alamo?! If that is yer real name that is! Ya got no heart, that shouldn't a hurt!" She cried out. She then just sent the whip out at me blindly. Not able to see clearly because of tears forming in her eyes.

I covered my face with my metal leg, but the rest of me was defenceless. I was spun around because I was stuck in the air by a single rope, making me get whipped everywhere. My chest some more, my back, my flank, the back of my neck, almost everywhere. Each one making me cry out in pain.

After what seemed like one-hundred whips everywhere, the crowd was going crazy like they were at an amazing circus. Spectrum stopped to catch her breath, but still really angry. "Now ya know how I feel!" She said, apparently feeling like an indestructible, but pain feeling, pinata that was attacked by a thousand little kids.

She then turned to The Whipper Gang, where Whipper was rolling around cackling at this point. She sent one crack of the whip at him, hitting him in the brand mark I gave him. He stopped laughing and hissed in great pain, the brand still sore. "Don't think this means I don't hate you too!" She threw the end of the whip at him, making it land in front of him. She then walked off, looking ready to beat up anything that got in front of her.

"Well that was fun while it lasted..." Whipper said, getting back up from rolling around in pain. "To bad she's gonna miss the best part!" He then turned to the audience. "Now are y'all ready fer the shockin part?!" He asked, getting the full attention of every pony here.

I looked towards him, the adrenaline of my anger making me conscious enough to be able to look towards him. "See all three a these ponies?!" He asked the audience.

"Yeah!" The audience all cried out.

"Turns out they didn't just come outta no where! They were actually brought in by a certain dumb, lazy Princess!" He started. They all gasped at what exactly he just said, as did I, Bright, and Jewel.

"Yep! Princess Celestia sent this here pegasus and two of her unicorn lackies to put us in check! So the Princess not only went from just sitting lazily on her throne, but now she's sendin in high-class bounty hunters ta try ta set Pony Valley straight in her eyes!" He told them all.

That made the audience grumble and mutter to one another, not really sure what to think about all of this. They were all on board with hating me and the other two, but questioning Celestia's power was still a little debatable between all of them.

"Come on y'all, think about it! That lazy Princess has never even left her palace up in Canterlot! She's never done anythin fer all of us ponies livin outside her safe, pampered town! Well I say that we're all here too, and we're just as important as any of them fancy stuck up ponies up in Canterlot!" He said, trying to make them all see his point of view.

"Yeah..." A decent amount of them muttered, still a little unsure.

"What was that?! I can't here ya! Are y'all sayin that y'all prefer bein forgotten and treated badly by Celestia?!" He asked them with anger in his voice.

"NO!" Most all of them yelled out, starting to get the crap Whipper was yelling out.

"Are y'all happy with livin in a dusty old useless town where we aren't even cared by some stuck-up, rich and 'powerful' Alicorn?!" He asked them, trying to get them nice and angry.

"NO!" Pretty much all of them yelled out, now good and angry.

"Well neither am I! In fact, I'd say it's time fer a change! Princess Celestia's been in control too long! So I gots a plan! With all yer help, I think that we can finally stand up ta her!" He yelled out.

"YEAH!" They all yelled out, ready to fight for their 'freedom'.

"And I know just how were gonna do it too! First off, I think it's time fer mayor Mc Hide here to step down!" Whipper said, walking over to the podium. He picked up the shivering mayor and ripped off the mayor badge he had on, sticking it to his own vest. "And fer some pony with real authority ta stand up!" He said, talking about himself.

He threw the mayor aside, leaving him to fall beside the hole that was under me. The mayor didn't dare argue as he just shivered and acted scared as he hid behind his hooves like a pansy.

"Now any pony that wants to help all us ignored ponies stand up ta Princess Not-Care-Stia, meet me at tha punishin grounds! We start a revolt fer our future! NOW!" He said, now running off towards the punishing grounds, the whole audience right behind him and his gang.

I just stayed dangling by the rope. But I just couldn't believe what had jut happened. Not only did he turn all of Pony Valley against me and the other two, but he convinced them all to think that Celestia was an unfair, evil, tyrant! Whipper had gone off the deep end! He was convincing the whole town to follow him and over throw Princess Celestia herself!

I tried to get free, than quickly remembered my ear. I un-hooked it and cut myself free, making me fall onto the stage. I got up and hooked my ear back in place, before going over and setting Jewel and Bright free.

"I can't believe it... I... I just can't believe it..." Bright said, in pure shock of everything that had just happened.

"I know... But it did anyway." I said, giving all three of us a reality check. "We lost."

"Now wait a second Alamo. We might have lost this time but-" Before Bright could even argue, I stopped right there.

"But nothing Bright!" I yelled out, the adrenaline in me keeping me from even wanting to hear any of it. "We ain't stoppin Whipper now! No matter what we do from this point on, he'll be there waitin for us. The whole town right behind him!" I added.

"Um Alamo..." Jewel said, looking a little surprised about something. I assumed my sudden outburst.

"No Jewel. Face it! Whipper got us! It doesn't even matter if we did this to bring equality to Equestria or not at this point, cause now we're just gonna be treated like some dirty rotten criminals!" I told them.

"Alamo, I think what Jewel's trying to say is-" I stopped Bright once again.

"Listen girls, no matter what ya keep tryin ta say to me, it won't change anythin! Whipper and his gang won! We lost... I should'a known that this crazy hair-brained plan wouldn't work! I mean, I'm no hero! If anythin, I'm just makin it worse! Cause a me comin ta stop Whipper from torturing every pony, I just made the whole town fall for Whipper's plan to take over Equestria as new ruler!" I told them. I just fell to the side, admitting defeat depressingly. "We lost. Faster we realize it, tha better." I said, sighing at this point. I mean, I just screwed up the whole future now.

I pulled out the picture in my pocket and saw that not only were ALL of my friends fading from existence, but now Ponyville itself was changing. It went from looking happy and colorful, to looking run-down, dried up, and destroyed. Since the picture came with me, it was still going to be here forever, looking off in that direction. Even if no pony was there to take the picture at this point in time, the picture was going to show what was there now. But the whole entire future was changing before my eyes. Meaning that Whipper's changed the outcome of the future by beating Celestia and taking the crown.

"Oh fer the love of sarsaparilla! Turn around ya sad-sack a feathers!" I heard a familiar up-beat voice call out from behind me.

I lazily turned my head to face the voice, wondering who else was ready to pelt me with jewelry and rocks. But instead of doing any of that, the group behind me just left me in shock.

It was Diane right in front of me. Along with Tune, Carrot Topper, Beatrice Note, Fire Leaf, Flitter Calm, and even that doctor that patched my eye up.

"What're ya doin on the ground?! Get up Alamo!" Tune told me, acting as if I was sad for no reason.

"What..." I started to say, getting up from the ground. "What're y'all doin here? Shouldn't ya be listenin ta Whipper's revoltin plan?" I asked them, confused as to why they were here.

"Yer kidin right?" Fire Leaf asked with a entertained look. "Alamo, we know that you ain't no bounty hunter. That brand ya gave Whipper was to keep him away from killin Tune here! We all know that!"

"She's right sir." The doc said. "If Tune's main spike here was to be cut off, it would've been the end of him." he proved her right. "You saved this here baby dragon's life." he reminded me.

"Not only that, but ya saved my saloon!" Diane added. "If it weren't fer you, The Whipper and his gang would'a made off with three barrels a water! I was goin broke as it was with him just taken two a month! I'd be outta business fer good if he made off with three!" She told me, really thankful.

"Not to mention," Beatrice started to add. "I was raised in Canterlot. Princess Celestia cares for every pony in Equestria. But because of Canterlot itself starting to dry out too, the whole town's started to get worried. So she's doing the best she can to keep her direct home calm first." Beatrice finished.

"And lastly," Carrot Topper started to conclude. "what cold-hearted bounty hunter would try ta say no ta Diane's hospitality?" He asked. "Not ta mention that there speech ya gave when ya didn't even think any pony was listenin proves ya have a heart a gold." He finished with a great smile on his face.

"Plus you helped us when we were on that sign, and you didn't even know 'bout Whipper till we told ya." Flitter Calm added with almost no emotion behind it. But you could tell that she was thankful.

"Yeah! So that proves that Celestia didn't 'hire' ya ta come and bring in Tha Whipper! That proves you were just comin inta town and saw two mares that needed help! Sounds like an honest hero ta me!" Tune said with a great big thumbs up.

"You see Alamo?" Bright said, making us all look to her. "We still have a chance! All it takes is a good voice and selfless actions to make a true statement!" She said to me with a smile.

After hearing all of that, I looked back to the photo. Really having hope build back up. And as I did, I saw all my friends and Ponyville go back to normal for a split second. That made me know that there was still a chance.

I pocketed the photo and stood up. "Ya know what? Yer all right! If we all band together, we can take Whipper and his gang!" They all smiled and some cheered in happiness and excitement.

"Along with his army of foolish town's folk that have supplies ready to take on Canterlot?" Flitter Calm asked emotionlessly, making us all remember that little detail.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that none!" Diane said. She then turned around and put her hoof to her mouth, whistling loudly. That's when the cavalry showed up. Quite literally I might add.

Coming out from behind a nearby building, all the regulars from Diane's Lagoon all started coming over. About four of them were carrying a barrel of water each, while the rest had heavy packs filled with gear, tents, and supplies.

"Wait, just how many ponies are there?" I asked, trying to count them all.

"Well, Pony Valley has, oh I'd say, around two-hundred heads livin in it. The rough and tough ponies in this group that live here are about twenty-nine heads. The other twenty-one are travellers that've heard the real stories bout'ya. So that makes fifty heads, ready ta stop an army for the one an only Lonestar Alamo!" She said, introducing them all. "Say hi boys!" She told them

"Hi there Lonestar Alamo, sir!" They all said together as if I was there Drill Sargent in the army, and they were all privates.

"And uh Alamo?" Fire Leaf said, making me turn to her. I still had a look of amazement on my face, but she was about to make me have my jaw fall off. "Lookie here!"

She then turned towards the other side of the road we were on. "Come on out every pony!" She said, yelling out.

One by one, I saw another small army start to come out. All of them being a pegasus with their tails cut off. Some looked completely confident, while some looked a little cautious. But they all had one similar look upon seeing me. Relief.

"I'd like ya ta meet every pegasus that stays in Pony Valley, or that came to thank the one and only brave Lonestar Alamo for sticking up for every pegasus when no pony else had the courage ta do so!" Fire Star said.

"And... And how many are here?" I asked, stupefied by the sight of two armies all looking towards me.

"Oh, just about sixteen of the fastest mares in pegasi this side of Equestria, and exactly thirty-two strong stallions ready to fight under yer command!" She said, getting all hyped up. "About fourteen of em are from around here too." She told me.

"And if I may sir..." I turned towards the doctor, who was now getting my attention. My face was frozen by all that was happening, but the doctor knew why and understood why. "Back at the healing grounds, I know about twelve ponies that are healthy enough to help you. And all twelve of them are extremely thankful for you standing up to The Whipper."

"So counting us, that makes..." Bright started to count all of us, but I already counted us all up.

"One hundred and twenty heads all together..." I said, loud enough for the mane ten of us to hear.

"Yeah! Whipper's losin ta us fer good this time!" Tune said loud enough for all of us to hear.

They all started to cheer, ready to stop Whipper for good. "WAIT!" We all stopped cheering and turned towards the stage, where the mayor was coming down and coming towards me. "I may have my mayor's badge missin, but I'm still the mayor of Pony Valley! And I refuse to let some pony with no authority run a whole army!" He said.

We all frowned or glared at him, and as he got in front of me he reached into his back pocket. "Seeing as how you have no authority, you ain't fit to run an army. So..." He took his hoof out of his pocket, drawing it back as if he was about to hit me. I drew my head back a little, not really liking the idea of being hit in the face.

He then thrusted his hoof forward, but instead of hitting me in the face, he pinned a medal to my vest. I looked at my vest as he spoke up. "So I declare that you are officially the sheriff of Pony Valley!" He said with great happiness.

Every pony around us cheered greatly, happy that I was now a sheriff. "Well Sheriff Alamo..." I turned to Bright, who now had a smile on her face, along with every pony else. "What's the plan?" She asked what every pony was wondering.

"Well..." I said, trying to think of something. "Doc, ya mind if we use the healin grounds as our camp grounds fer now?" I asked. He gave me a nod, signaling that it was fine.

I then jumped up on the stage so they all could hear, but stayed just quiet enough so Whipper and his army wouldn't be able to hear our plan. "Alright every pony! Here's tha plan! I need two of you," I said, pointing to Diane's group. "ta go over ta Whipper's army! I need ya ta find out when there leavin fer Canterlot! Once ya find that out, come back ta the campsite and tell me. Every pony else! Move out ta the healin grounds!" I said to them.

"Yes Sheriff Alamo!" They all said as if we were all in the military. They all then started running towards the healing grounds, except for two stallions who calmly started heading out towards Whipper's group as spies.

After I jumped off the stage, I looked up so I could run after them towards the healing grounds, but they were all already gone. They were already halfway between the stage and the healing grounds.

"How are they all that fast?" I asked in amazement, watching as what looked like a giant sandstorm was heading for the healing grounds.

"What do you mean?" Bright asked, her and Jewel walking up to me. We were the only three still here, all the others gone by now.

"What do I mean?! Look at all of em! There already long gone! Even tha one's that were carrying heavy barrels a water!" I said, now not able to see them at all.

"You know, after adapting to life outside of Canterlot, we learned a lot of things. Maybe it would help for you to learn them too." Bright said to me.

"Like runnin that fast?" I asked them.

"Yes." She answered simply.

Yeah... Ya know what, yer right. I say that if I'm gonna change the past, I should adapt ta tha past first!" I said, having a hit of realization. "Cause those who don't know history, are doomed ta repeat it." I said, quoting Edmund Burke.

"First off," I started, turning to them. "can you two teach me how ta run that fast?" I asked them, ready to learn how to do just that.

"Actually, that's pretty easy. You just have to get in the right state of mind. First, you must have a clear mind and only focus on the target. Then the only difference between running fast like them, and normal running is to ignore the way and fact that you're running all together. For instance, the ground you're running on isn't going to be straight and smooth like a track. It has rocks, and bumps, and hills. So you have to make it in a way where you aren't running with a pattern like normally. So you have to forget running in a pattern completely." Bright explained to me. "And it's pretty easy to pick up. Here, follow us and try to keep up by doing exactly what we do."

Hearing those words come from some pony that looks like Twilight was really off. I shook off the oddness of it though and nodded.

They both then took off, me following them. I could tell that they were both running slower than they could've been, and yet I was still slower than them.

I looked at how they were running and saw that there was no pattern at all like they said. Actually they were running kind of like a cheetah would without any pattern at all.

So I did the same, just trying to forget how any pony ran normally and ran as if I was running with completely numb legs. And in a strange way, it was working. The path was a little bumpy, but it didn't matter because before I could realize it, I was already past it.

"Good, you're getting the hang of it!" Bright said as she looked over, not even looking at where she was going at all. "Now let's see if you can keep up with going as fast as we can!" She challenged, again it sounding strange coming from some pony who sounded like Twilight.

That's when they took off even faster than before. So fast that they had a dust cloud surrounding them as they ran forward. I tried to do the same, but if I flailed my legs just a little more crazily, I would be tripping over them.

I tried to look at how they were running again, but the dust kept me from seeing it. I looked around where I was and noticed that I wasn't kicking up much dust at all. Just a small amount. That's when I realized how they were running. They were running in a way where there hooves weren't anchoring into the ground to push themselves forward. They were running without any grip.

No grip. That's how they ran so fast! They cleared their mind so they didn't think about controlling how they ran, making it so they were going as fast as possible without worrying about what was in front of them.

"Alright, I got it now..." I said to myself, getting ready. Hopefully I could get it right. "No grip!" I told myself, getting in the state of mind they were talking about.

And in that moment after telling myself that, I made myself forget about what would happen if I ran out of control, or crashed into something. I just started running without a care. And as I did, I saw myself catch up to Jewel and Bright.

It was kind of hard to tell seeing through the dust cloud, but I could still see where I was. And I just passed the two of them without a problem. Running normally, I was pretty fast to begin with, meaning that originally I was faster than them. And now that we were all running with no grip, that made me faster than them still.

"HA HA!" I laughed as I passed them, having the time of my life from running this fast. I was running as fast as an actual cheetah, if not faster. "Keep up now you two!" I challenged them, still running.

But I didn't look behind me as I just kept running. It was surprising how fast I was going too! I was running probably about as fast as I would be flying at top speeds without any electricity. And it was amazing!

Soon enough I saw the healing grounds approaching quickly. So I acted as if I was on a skateboard and just powerslided my way to a stop, making me stop just in front of the healing grounds. Where any pony that was near that side of the camp grounds looked at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked, confused as how they all looked shocked. I mean, I ran just like they did, so what were they so speechless about?

A few seconds later, Bright and Jewel caught up and slowed down to a point where they just walked normally. They had a similar shocked expression. "Okay, how did you run that fast?!" Bright asked, now as surprised as I was back at the stage.

"I just did what y'all did." I told them, my western accent still in play this whole time.

"Well that might be so, but you are way faster than we are." Jewel said, surprised.

I looked at them, then towards the small group of ponies that was watching and did the only thing I could really do. Smile at what I had done. "Well then guess that I've caught up in runnin." I said, a little cocky about my speed. So from there I just started walking forward, leaving them all still shocked. But even though I had 'No Grip Running' down, I still had a lot of things to learn if I was going to beat an entire army led by Whipper. As did our army. With that much said, I guess we start now.

After walking a few feet, I saw all the army set up tents and there supplies for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning we were all gonna get ready for what was to come, and we were all going to do it together. All pegasus, unicorn, and earth ponies alike.

And with all of us banning together, The Whipper wasn't going to even leave Pony Valley if we have anything to say about it. And that was a promise I'm willing to make.

The Civil War of Pony Valley has now begun.

* * *

**And so it begins. With an army of rebels versus an army of peacekeepers, this is the start of a civil war. One that will decide the fate of Equestria! How's it going to end? Guess you all will just have to read next chapter to find out! Which again, I should have up in about two-three days! I really hope that your all enjoying this all, because I have the rest of the chapters ready for y'all! So until next time every pony!**

**Oh and by the way, just because I got beat up by three fillies, that doesn't make me weak or anything. In fact, I was just going easy so that's why they were able to-**

**Scootaloo: There he is! Get him! *they all started charging in***

**Oh why can't I get a break? *is tackled to the ground and starts getting beaten up by three fillies. Again***

**QotC: What would you be thinking if you were involved in this civil war? If you could, would you join a side, or try to just stay neutral? Why?**


	45. Army of Two! Groups (S1 Finale)

**Hello and welcome every pony to the Season One finale part seven! As I've said before, I planned on making this more than five chapters and here we are! Now I plan on finishing it soon enough, but I really don't know. I can make this go on three more chapters or seven more. **

***CRASH***

**Um, you okay there?**

**Derpy: *hanging from a few chords that are coming from the ceiling. The electrical chords then shock her, causing the black background to go white* I just don't know what went wrong.**

**How did you even... Ya know what, nevermind. Can you at least come down from the wires before you blow us up or something?**

**Derpy: Okay. *She tries to get down, but after she lands, the wires break off and fall on her, making her trapped again***

**Ugh... Why did I bring you into the intro? Whatever, just please stay there and just get out of the wires carefully.**

**Derpy: You got it Zeke! *She then tries to get free of the wires***

**Okay as she's doing that, let's do the top three comments!**

**3: ThunderWave12. Even if you had magical powers, I think Whipper and about two-hundred others would still be annoying to fight off. And also, if Whipper and his army ever did make it to a problematic Canterlot, I don't think Princess Celestia alone could handle two-hundred rioting ponies with how she treats situations. That being trying not to hurt/kill them as she tries to talk them down.**

**Oh and also, yeah this kinda is a drive-thru. But sadly, we've been out of cheese so all we have are normal burgers and plain nachos. XD**

**2: Musical Paint. A double agent in the western times?! That sounds so cool! In fact, that sounds cooler than being a general! I'd gladly be either a double agent or a scout in the western times.**

**1: Mage of Psychics. Really, you wished this was canon? Thank you! I didn't think any pony would ever think that highly of my writing! Still, it's not a canon or much like that. And with my luck, if Hasbro or someone else ever did come across this story (Which I really doubt), I think they would have to butcher Blitz because a cypony would be too much on the teenage side for the actual MLP or a canon. Still, if I ever see Blitz as a background pony along with Dr. Whooves or Derpy, I could die happy right then and there.**

**Okay let's start the chapter! **

***As Derpy gets one last wire off of her that was still connected to the ceiling, a panel opens up from the ceiling above me, making wires come out and tangle me up. And as Derpy keeps pulling on the wire, I get pulled into the ceiling and fall out of the ceiling and into the mess of wires Derpy was just in***

**Derpy!**

**Derpy: Oh, sorry Zeke! Don't worry, I'll fix the intro! *She looks around with her cross eyes, wondering what or who exactly she's supposed to look to* Start the chapter?... Zeke, when does it start to wor-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Whipper's gang members, and Fire Leaf also don't belong to me since they're created by others. All I own is Blitz, Whipper, and this idea.**

* * *

As I woke up from my own personal tent, curtusy of one of the very nice pegasi that joined our group, I saw that I actually woke up early. Around seven in the morning I guessed. Not really knowing what time it was really didn't matter all that much to my surprise.

After getting up I realised that all of my stuff fell out of my pockets. The picture, the pamphlet, and the money I got from Diane for bringing in those barrels the first day I was here.

I quickly pocketed all that stuff. All the money, that being the two silver-bits and seven copper-bits. Next was the picture, which still had none of my friends in it, and still was lifeless, dried up, and run down.

Then finally the pamphlet. It was the one thing that hadn't changed at all except for turning from being torn up and destroyed, to good as new from the time travel. And since it was a pamphlet filled with history about the future, I knew that no pony, not even Bright or Jewel, could see this. So I quickly tried to think of something that would help me.

That's when I got an idea. I decided to bury it. I took a rag that was next to y bed and wrapped the pamphlet with it. I then quickly buried a small three-foot hole in the ground, putting the wrapped up pamphlet in it.

And as soon as I filled it up, I saw a shadow approaching. As soon as it got to the tent entrance, I quickly sat on the hole I filled in. And when Bright looked in from outside, she rose an eyebrow at me. "Why are you covered in dirt?" She asked me.

"I was... Just lookin fer some underground water! Yeah, since it's dry and all, and there ain't a rain cloud comin anytime soon, I thought lookin fer some water might help!" I made up probably the worst lie I've ever made in my life.

"Yeah... Anyway, dust yourself off will you? The others are waking up, and you are the leader and sheriff after all. Might help to look a little presentable." Bright said, not wanting to know why I was really covered in dirt.

"Yeah, I figured." I said, getting up and dusting myself off. Once I looked at least half decent, I went outside. Since my tent was on a hill, I was over-looking the rest of the camp.

"Hey uh... Why are the camps all separated?" I asked Bright.

"Well..." She sighed in slight annoyance. "Even though we're all one group, the pegasi all insisted on camping in one spot, while the earth ponies and the few unicorns here insisted on camping in another. Some tried to just meet in the middle, or camp where ever they wanted to, but the majority of their group eventually convinced them to camp with them." She informed me.

After hearing that, I just sighed. We were all supposed to be one big group, not two divided ones. And I knew that if we were even going to have a chance, we all had to be in agreement.

"What do you mean we're already outta water?!" I heard one Earth Pony ask, shocked. He along with a majority group of the earth ponies and unicorns, were all gathered around Diane, who was I guess put in charge of making drinks for every pony in the army.

"Sorry boys, but we gotta ration it! We already used up a good bit a water just this mornin!" She said, trying to calm them down. As she was, I started making my way over.

"But most of us are right here! Who else is there ta drink tha water?!" The main earth pony asked.

"The pegasi got here first! I can't choose favorite's Dusty, so its first come, first serve!" Diane defended.

"Oh! So the pegasi are the ones ta blame! Why those no good, useless-" Before Dusty could finish that sentence, I stepped up.

"Hold up Dusty, I don't think I heard ya right." I said walking up. As I did, the others settled down and made way for me. "What were ya sayin bout pegasi?" I challenged him to repeat that.

"Oh, Sheriff Alamo sir! I didn't mean all pegasi! Yer perfectly fine! I was talkin bout them-" I cut him off again by raising my hoof.

"Were all the same here Dusty. If yer gonna judge another pony cause they got wings er not, I don't think ya understand just why were here." I told him, settling him down. He had a look of regret and backed down from yelling.

I then turned to Diane. "Diane, what's the news on the water?" I asked her.

"Well, just this water ain't gonna last an army of a hundred an twenty any longer than three days." She told me. "We can only use one barrel full a day. And only half that barrel full in the mornin, with the other half at night. We got them pegasi takin care of, along with some earth ponies, but not enough for tha rest a the group." She told me with a frown.

"Alright. Let me think fer a sec here..." I said. Even though it was only the first day, Dusty and his group had a point. I could see how they were thirsty and had a valid point, but it was still only the first day.

I looked at the stash of water we had and saw that we still had three giant barrels, each big enough to fit two normal sized ponies and then some, and then a ton of canteens and jugs filled with water from ponies that brought some from their homes or travels. Like Diane said, that was enough to last us all three days tops.

I then looked around the camp, seeing how me, Diane, and Dusty were all surrounded by the rest of the group that didn't get water. For now, there wasn't much that we could do about this.

"Okay. We don't have much a choice but this. The ponies that got their water this mornin will continue ta only get their water in tha mornin, while tha rest of y'all will only get water at night." I told them.

"But we're thirsty now Sheriff Alamo!" Dusty said to me with a very slight whine in his voice. Some of the others agreed by nodding or muttering something along the lines of yes.

"Well think of it this way Dusty. Now you'll know how the others'll feel when they hear that y'all drank the rest of the water saved up fer tha night. We can't all have water all day." I told them, telling them the obvious truth.

They were all still muttering and complaining about how they'll get thirsty in the morning, but a few of the others agreed to my plan and went on their way to do their duties and train for today.

"I still don't see why we have ta give up water in tha mornin fer good ta those pegasi." Dusty said, still not getting it. He seemed really mad about it all.

"Well then... Diane?" I asked her.

"Yes Sheriff Alamo?" She asked looking at me, wondering what I was about to say.

"Pass me my mug a water fer tonight in advance now please." I asked her politely.

"Actually Sheriff Alamo, we saved a mug a water fer ya fer tha mornin." She said getting a mug that was hidden under the table. She then gave it to me, and I looked at it.

"Thank ya kindly Diane." I said, now turning towards the group. I had a plan, and Dusty here was gonna help me. "Now Dusty, I'll make a deal with ya. I'll give ya this here thang a water right now, if ya promise not to blame pegasi fer anything that wasn't their fault." I held the mug of water towards him.

"Yer kidin me." He said, looking at me in slight shock. I shook my head, looking real serious. "Alright, ya gotta deal Alamo!" He said, taking the mug from me.

I then started hearing the rest of the group start to complain about how Dusty got water when they all didn't. Just like I was hoping. "Now now, every pony settle down. I mean, we all know how much poor sad Dusty here needs his water." I said to them all in a way that made Dusty sound like a sad little child. They all then went from complaining to snickering at what I called Dusty.

And before Dusty could even take one sip of his water, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, what'ha ya mean, poor an sad?" He asked me.

"Well ain't it obvious?" I asked him, keeping the sad voice as if he was a little child. That wasn't the part that made every pony else snicker though. What was is the fact that he was bigger than me, and older. Yet I was talking down to him in a sad manner.

"Since yer obviously dying a thirst right here, it's obvious that we have ta give ya the water right away. I mean look at ya! Yer shrivlin up! Ya look really weak and skinny! I'm shocked yer still livin an ya haven't even had yer water yet little guy." I kept saying in a sad voice.

"I-I ain't a little guy! I'm just as tough as tha lot of ya!" He said, turning towards the crowd.

"I don't know 'bout that Dusty." I started, my plan working so easily. "Seems like ya need this water more than any of us. Specially with yer whinin and complainin bout how ya can't live till nightfall without yer water. I mean, we don't want Dusty here ta die a thirst do we every pony?" I asked sadly, looking towards the crowd.

They all shook there heads and said no, pretending like Dusty was a child or a baby just like I was.

"I think yer right Sheriff Alamo." Diane started, joining in my talking down. "As a matter a fact, I think we need some pony ta watch little ol' Dusty here all day while he's a trainin. Don't want him hurtin himself now do we?" She asked me, catching on to what exactly I was doing.

"Oh yer right Diane! Don't want Dusty havin an accident at all! Glad ya brought that up." I said, trying to keep myself from laughing to make it convincing. And I admit, I was doing a way better job than the crowd was, who were starting to break out laughing.

"But... But I ain't gonna hurt myself!" Dusty tried to defend, starting to shrink down a little at all the faces that were snickering or laughing at him. "Honest!"

I simply pretended to ignore that and looked over to the group watching this all play out. "Now who here wants ta watch their fellow little member Dusty here all day ta make sure he don't hurt himself? Cause let's face it, training is only fer tha big and strong ponies. Am I right?!" I asked them all.

"Yeah!" They all said, nodding and laughing at Dusty's expression.

"I am tough! I promise ya Sheriff Alamo, I promise!" Dusty said, trying to convince me. He looked about ready to beg just to convince me that he was tough. Which wouldn't of helped his case at all to be honest.

"Well Dusty, if yer as tough as ya say, then why do ya need that there mug a water? Cause it looks like all yer friends here are tough enough ta last till night fer their water." I told him, looking right at him as I gestured to the crowd.

Dusty looked around and saw how they were nodding along to what I said, acting real 'tough' all around. He then had a 'stroke of genius' and gave me back the mug. "Well ya know what, I'm tough too! I don't need no water! I can wait till night fall fer some water just like the rest of em!" He said, getting a look of determination.

They all cheered at Dusty as I smiled and nodded, glad my reverse psychology worked just like I hoped it would. "Just what I thought. Now Diane, put this water into a canteen to keep it clean fer some pony else." I said, passing her my mug of water.

"Wait, Sheriff Alamo this is yer mug a water. We ain't gonna think any less of ya if you drink it." She said, reminding me.

"No Diane, I ain't drinkin it." I told her plainly. "In fact..." I got another idea and jumped on top of one of the barrels, speaking up so every pony around me could hear me. "Hear me out here every pony! As long as we don't have enough water fer every pony, I ain't gonna be havin one drop of it!" I announced.

They all gasped at what I said, completely shocked about what I said. "Yep! Y'all heard right! Until every one of ya get water in tha mornin and night, I ain't wastin any a this here water!" I told them, with complete seriousness. If I was going to lead a whole army, I wasn't going to get anything better than any of them. And if I got water in the mornin, or at night, than I would be getting something half of the army wouldn't be getting any. And that wasn't fair.

"But Sheriff Alamo, ya can't just go without water the whole time!" Diane argued.

"I don't care! I ain't gettin any special treatment some pony else ain't gettin. So that said, till we find more water fer every pony here ta drink mornins and nights, I'm goin thirsty!" I announced once again.

None of them complained about it, but they were still mumbling. Not sure what to think about it. After a few more seconds of this, I decided to speak up again. "Now are y'all just gonna stand here like statues, er are ya gonna get a move on and get ta work?!" I asked them, having some command and fearlessness in my voice.

"Yes, Sheriff Alamo!" They all said, now moving out to get back to training.

I nodded at them all with a smirk, and jumped off the barrel. When I saw Dusty still there, not sure what to do, I went over to them. "Now Dusty, you better be keepin that promise, ya hear? No more talkin down 'bout other ponies badly." I told him calmly.

"Yeah Sheriff Alamo, I promise. Mind if I just stay here fer a little longer though?" He asked, feeling a little bad for blaming all the ponies who got water now.

"Sure Dusty. Take all the time ya need." I said, starting to walk towards Bright, who was watching the whole thing from a little ways away.

As I did, Dusty turned to Diane, who was pouring my water back into a canteen. "Ya don't think I'm weak, do ya Diane?" He asked.

"You? Not at all! Heck, you break rocks fer a livin! Course yer strong! Me and Alamo were only sayin that stuff ta build yer confidence!" She said, smiling at him.

"Thanks Diane. Really 'priciate it. 'Sides, them rocks are actually kinda fun ta break." He said, really happy she thought she was strong.

"Don't mention it. So why are ya a rock farmer anyway?" She asked, actually kind of interested to hear why Dusty liked breaking rocks.

I went back to where me and Bright were watching the whole thing play out, looking back over the whole camp again. As I did, Bright spoke up.

"You know, that was pretty dumb what you just did." She said simply.

"What? The water organizin plan?" I asked her.

"No, not that. That was probably one of the best schedules you could've made out of what you had to work with." She said, admitting that was a little smart. "What I meant was that you just promised to give up drinking water. That was stupid" She told me.

"No, I promised ta give up drinkin water till we find enough fer every pony." I told her.

"And where are we going to find more Sheriff? Because all the water in Pony Valley is now property of Whipper's. And there is no other city in Equestria that's going to bring over barrels of water for our cause. It's too valuable." She told me.

"We'll find more Bright. Just gotta have hope. And by promisin not ta drink any water till we get more, makes them all know that I have hope in findin water. That alone is gonna make em cheery." I told her, revealing what my actual plan was. True, I wasn't thinking of that when I made that promise, I was just caught up in the moment. But coming up with an actual smart reason as to why I did that makes me think I'm a little more capable of leading an army.

"I mean look at Dusty and Diane down there. I'd say they look pretty cheery right now." I said, gesturing towards them. Bright looked over, and couldn't help but smile at their happiness. Even though it was a war right now.

And as they kept talking, I felt something tingling from my pocket. I reached into that pocket and pulled out the picture, which was shining a little. Then it flashed so bright, I had to look away. When it stopped I looked back and saw Pinkie Pie back in the photo. Not fading at all.

I turned back towards Diane and Dusty and saw them talking and laughing to one another. I couldn't help but smile even more at that, glad to see that the future was going back to normal. The rest of my friends were still missing and Ponyville was still a disaster area, but Pinkie Pie stood unaffected by it all.

Bright, who was right nxt to me, saw the picture too. She gasped silently, amazed by what she saw. "One of your friends! There back!" She said, happy that the future started to go back to normal.

"Yeah. Guess whatever happens now, Pinkie Pie'll still be there. Guess that leaves six more great-grandchildren ta re-exist again. That, an fixin the future." I said, trying to sum up all I have to do. But after hearing that all out loud, I sighed from realizing just how hard that all was going to be.

"One step at a time. Besides, if you already saved one of your friends before taking care of Whipper, than maybe it'll come easier than you think." Bright suggested, trying to put a happy face on it.

"Yeah, should be easy. Just like it always is." I said sarcastically with my western accent. "Anyway, anythin else goin on I should know about?" I asked.

"Well, were trying to find a way to warn Princess Celestia about Whipper and his army. Some volunteered to go off to Canterlot, so were setting up a package for the trip." She told me.

"Ya know what... I don't think that'll be a problem." I said, smiling at her. She knew I had a plan, but didn't know just yet. "Get several papers, quills er somethin else ta write with, and Tune." I told her.

"Uh... Okay then..." She said not knowing where I was going with this at all. But either way, she went ahead and went on to get the things I asked her to get.

* * *

After a little while, I'd guess around two hours, Bright finally managed to find Tune. After taking so long I was about to ask her a question, but she gave a me a look that showed just how annoyed she was going all around the camp looking for him. So in the end I went ahead and decided to not question it, and just looked to Tune.

We were all on the hill beside my tent, Tune sitting on a small boulder, looking at us.

"So... What did ya need me fer again Sheriff Alamo?" Tune asked, looking at the two of us.

"Yeah, I don't really get what this is all for either." Bright said, just as confused.

"It'll be fine. Just trust me y'all." I said. "Now Bright, I need ya ta write a letter ta Princess Celestia." I told her.

"Why don't you just write the letter? What do you need me for?" She asked.

"Well, she ain't gonna know who I am. But she knows you and yer friend pretty well. So yer gonna have ta write it. Just write somethin that asks if this note finds her well. Somethin along tha lines of, 'Dear Princess Celestia, if ya get this message then I hope ya write back. We got urgent news ta tell. Your acquaintance, Sparkle Bright.'" I said, hoping she would word it differently than what I actually said.

After a few seconds of her writing the letter with her magic, she showed it to me. When I saw that it was good, I nodded. "Okay, now what?" She asked, rolling it up into a scroll like form.

"Aw, that's the easy part." I said. "We have Tune here set it on fire." I explained to her.

"What?! How will that send the message to Celestia?!" Bright asked, completely confused.

"Easy." I said, taking the note. "Tune just imagines sendin it ta Canterlot, er ta Princess Celestia herself, and blows fire on it. Should work." I said, handing the note to Tune. I didn't know how exactly Spike sent letters to Princess Celestia, yet still was able to set stuff on fire without sendin it away. But the way I explained made some kind of sense. At least to me at least.

Tune looked at the note, and then at us watching him, and back to the note. "Alrighty. Here goes nothin." He said. He then stood up and closed his eyes, putting the letter in front of him. Almost exactly like Spike does. He then blew fire onto the letter, the fire being a purplish color instead of green like Spikes.

After the flames stopped. "Alamo, all that did was burn it!" Bright said.

"Really? Cause I don't see no ashes anywhere." I told her with a smile, knowing it worked.

"Wow, he's right!" Tune said, amazed. "So, that means I sent a letter ta Princess Celestia right?!" He asked, amazed by what he did.

"Well..." Before I said anything else, I stopped and thought for a second. "Uh, that much we don't know. We just gotta hope it worked and that the Princess will know how ta send it back." I told them, hoping it worked completely.

To answer my question, not five seconds later Tune burped up a letter with an official seal, it landing in front of me. I picked it up and opened it, going ahead and reading it out loud so they'll know what it says. Despite the fact that it was written in cursive and I was horrible at reading that kind of handwriting.

_Dearest Sparkle Bright,_

_I am glad to hear from you, as it has been such a long time. But as I have already heard, I suspect your news is on the Civil War about to begin between Whipper and your sheriff friend Lonestar Alamo. As you also know, Canterlot is in dire need of my attention right now, and I can not leave unless it is urgent or the problem here is to be resolved. I will try to help all I can, but I can not promise much. I am sorry Sparkle Bright. I wish you, and Sheriff Lonestar my best._

_-Celestia_

_P.S. I see that you have sent this message with the help of a dragon. I could tell because my assistant baby dragon was the one who received the message. She also asks that I tell all of you that she says 'Good luck'_

"That's all there is." I said to them, passing the note along. My accent, along with my issue of reading cursive made it hard for them to be able to know just what it said. So after they took it and read over it real quick, they were caught up too.

"Wow, you can't read can you?" Bright asked, thinking I was kind of an idiot.

"I can read just fine! It's the dang cursive that gets me!" I defended myself. Out of every school I went to, they only spent around one week trying to teach us cursive, and that was in third grade. Besides, I always thought cursive was a little worthless so I just forgot most of what they taught me.

"Well, since Princess Celestia knows about the civil war, and you, what now? All we figured out is that she's counting on us to stop him." Bright said.

"Well, guess now we just gotta get every pony here ta train up 'fore Whipper starts headin ta Canterlot." I told her. "Alright, thanks fer yer help Tune." I said, starting to walk off.

"Don't mention-UGH!" He was interrupted as he burped up another note. Except this one didn't have an official seal on it.

As he picked it up, we turned towards him as he picked it up and opened it. "It from tha Princess?" I asked.

"Nope. It's from the other dragon. She sent a message ta me personally." He said, starting to read it.

As he read it, he started smiling from it. Then laughing at it. He then picked up a paper to send something back. As all this was going on, I felt the photo in my back pocket start to change. I took it out and looked at it, seeing Spike start to fade back into existence.

"Alright Tune, we're gonna go. You just keep on doin what yer doin until we gotta send another letter alright?" I asked him.

"You got it commander!" Tune said, saluting to me real quick, before writing another note to the dragon. In a way, it reminded me way too much about texting. So I went ahead and walked away with Bright right behind me so Tune could be left to 'dragon text' without any pony else breathing down his neck.

"Well, that's another one of your friends saved." Bright said with a smile as she walked next to me, seeing the picture.

"Yeah, guess so." I said, pocketing the picture. "But we ain't finished yet. We still gotta crazy whippin pony ta stop." I told her.

"You're right. So what's next?" She asked, looking towards me.

"I... don't gotta clue." I said, being nothing but honest. I might've known what to do when a problem comes up, but that was about it. I was pretty much only acting as a peacekeeper so far today, and that's worked really well. But other than that, I didn't know one thing about being a general. "Well, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Me?!" She asked, surprised by what I had just said. The surprising part was that the general of this army was asking her for advice.

"Yeah. Yer like the second in command, technically tha first in command since ya brought me here. Besides, you've gotta be way more organized than me. So, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Well... I guess you should go ahead and train with the others. Or maybe learn how to use a weapon. After all, you only have your metal arm to brand with, which will only work if it's hot enough. Not only that, but since it doesn't have a long reach, it won't be that useful if you come across Whipper." She told me, stating that fact to me.

"Yer right. My metal hoof don't gotta good reach do it?" I asked as I looked at my hoof, the question more towards myself than her.

"Yeah, that's just what I said. Why, what are you planning?" She asked, wondering where exactly I was going with this.

"Well I was thinkin that maybe I could-" Before I could explain my plan, I was stopped by the sound of a riot just over the hill we were behind towards the other side of the camp. "What in Equestria is goin on?" I asked, turning towards where the noise was coming from.

"I don't know, but be ready Sheriff!" Bright said, running off to find out just what was going on.

I was right behind her, ready for anything. But when I got there I wasn't expecting just what I saw.

Every pegasus was yelling and arguing with every earth pony and unicorn, the whole thing looking like a prison riot. Both sides looking equally angry. All I could do was gawk at the sight of it all.

Then slowly, all I could do was start to glare at the sight of it all. Not even ten hours into the day, and they've all gone into a riot. And I was not about to let this go on any more than it already was. If we were going to be one single army, and not two divided ones, we needed to get along. And that is just what I plan on doing.

* * *

**And another cliffhanger sets in! And even though this chapter was kind of small, I'm afraid that I'll have to cut it short. Because if I put in the next part I have planned, then the next chapter would be even shorter than this one. So yeah, bigger chapter next time! I promise!**

**And speaking of bigger chapters, like I asked in the intro, what do you think about how many more chapters this should be? Cause I could make it three more chapters long, or seven more if I wanted. Just give your opinions on it, cause I don't know if I'm pressing this on any longer.**

**And with all that said, until next time every pony!**

**QotC: What's your favorite time in history?**


	46. Clouds and Timberwolves (S1 Finale)

**Hello and welcome back every pony! So with all I have heard from you, the awesome readers, I think I have a general idea of where you all stand on how much longer you can stand the season finale. And so with all your choices brought into account, I'm gonna try an end it in about three or four chapters. Regardless of this, I am going to make it as good as I possibly can, not trying to rush the ending too much.**

**So with that said, let's say hi to the pony that's going to be joining in the review today!**

**Twilight Sparkle: Hello every pony. *She said, smiling towards all of you. Then as she looked around she rose an eyebrow* What in the name of Equestria happened here?**

**Let's just say, it'll take A LOT of convincing before I bring Derpy Hooves into the intros again. I think the intro is going to be stuck like this forever now.**

**Twilight: Uh-huh... Well, either way, I think they're all here for the comments, not us talking. Plus you do have a schedule to keep.**

**I do? *checks pockets and pulls out a paper that is folded way too much. Once I finally unfold it, I see that there IS a schedule on it* Wow, guess I forgot about that... How did you-**

**Twilight: *Ahem* Schedule? Remember?**

**Oh, right! Anyway, let's do the Top Three Comments, The Disclaimer, then I'm gonna incorporate something new into the intro after that. So without anything else... *Checks schedule to make sure, then when I finish going over that, I rip into a thousand little bits and throw them into the air like confetti* Let's start!**

**Twilight: Hey, why would you rip up that schedule?! Now you're going to be unorganized all day!**

**I'm always unorganized! Anyway, Top Comments!**

**3: Swift Lightning. I like the Medieval Times too. Honestly, it's the one historical time zone that people can create so many stories based off of! And that's only one of the reasons as to why I love it!**

**Oh and also, glad to see that you liked the reverse psychology part. I thought that may not have been that funny, and since it was one of the only parts about the chapter that had some humor in it, I was pinning a lot of hope onto it alone.**

**Twilight: Also, thank you for keeping track of how many of us are saved thus far. At least some humans are organized! *She said, looking to me***

**Hey! I told you, I'm an unorganized person! I really don't know why I had a schedule in the first place.**

**Twilight: I made you the schedule in the morning, remember?**

**Oh yeah, now I remember. You know, I really hate that which ever pony I put in my intros somehow ends up in my mind that whole day from beginning to end.**

**Twilight: You think we like being stuck in your mind all day?! It's unorganized! That, and it's filled with random YouTube videos, cartoons, drawings, and movies! Honestly, where's all the math, science, and logic you got from school?!**

**Sealed away in a safe somewhere. I forget where. Anyway, next comment!**

**2: devildog452. To be completely accurate on that... I don't know for sure yet. You see, Discord is pure chaos, meaning that he's basically an evil version of Pinkie Pie. And since I feel that I'm butchering Pinkie's randomness as a character already, I don't want to butcher Discord's too. I've never had a strong suit for writing a random personality into a character, as you all have probably seen. I can make them go crazy, angry, manipulative, and on some rare occasions, I can fit some romance parts into a story. But yeah, when it comes to randomness or, to a lesser extent, romance, I feel like I just plain out suck at writing those parts. That's why the only real kind of humor I feel good at making is situational humor and sarcasm. So yeah, I'm gonna need to try to practice my random writing a lot more before I want to try to write Discord in the story without butchering him. Because since every pony loves reading a good story with Discord, destroying Discord as a character will break this story and the reading audience away from it.**

**Twilight: Actually, to be more accurate, the evil version of Pinkie Pie is Pinkamena.**

**Don't remind try to remind me of that name! I've tried hard enough to keep myself from thinking about a certain other fanfic, and you are not making me tell the story about how I reacted to seeing that story!**

**1: ONIMOT. You know, I used to have a best friend that was OBSESSED with WWII. In fact, to be more clear, he was obsessed with anything war related at all. He'd always bring this stuff to school like papers about stuff happening in current times, and it was actually pretty cool. Although, some of it did get a little repetitive.**

**Okay, now that that's done and finished. Now for the... Twilight what are you doing?**

**Twilight: Trying to put your schedule back together! You can't just rip it up and ignore it! What if you forget to do something?! *Is using glue and tape to try to put the bits back together***

***Sighs* Twilight, stop. You're not going to put all of those pieces together. Besides, I have a few pieces in my hand still, so you really won't be able to put it together.**

**Twilight: *stops and gives up* Fine. But don't come running back when you forget something important you have to do.**

**Twilight, I have Summer Vacation. All I have to do is remember to breath and write stories. I'm safe. Speaking of stories, let's start this chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP (Wish I did) All I own and have rights of are Blitz, Whipper, and this idea.**

**Intro Area decorations to date: Broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around.**

* * *

As I was standing on the hill overlooking it all, I saw just about every pony that was in the resistance arguing. It was most of the pegasi versus most of the earth ponies and unicorns, and I could only glare greatly at the sight of it all. Because they were in no condition to fight off Whipper's army like this, and that much was obvious.

The only ponies that weren't arguing and yelling like the rest of them was the doctor, Diane, Dusty, Beatrice, the mayor, Fire Leaf, Bright, Jewel, Carrot Topper, and Flitter Calm. All of them, plus about twenty other ponies, were simply watching the rest of the resistance fight with one another.

That's when I decided that enough was enough. If we were gonna stop Whipper's Army, then we're gonna have to stop going to war against each other. And the only way I was going to do that was to send a message to all of them. And I knew just how to do it.

Seeing how it was about to break out in a fight any second now, I acted fast. I unhooked my ear and made cuts on the right and left side of my vest, making cuts so my wings could come out.

After making the cuts for my wings, and putting my ear back in place, I decided that it was also time I ditch the eyepatch. My eye felt fine, and this stupid patch was only getting annoying by this point. So as I took it off I closed my good right eye and looked around with the glass left one, seeing that it was working as if it was just a normal eye.

So with all that situated, I took to the skies, flying over the eye of the storm that looked like the two leaders of both sides were about to break out in their own little fight. But before either of them could throw a punch, I stopped them.

"SHUUUUUUT IIIIIIIIT!" I yelled out with the volume and force of a Drill Sargent in the military. The two leaders stopped in their places and looked up, seeing me flying in the air. Most of the other resisters saw me flying too and gawked at the sight. Any of the others that didn't hear me at first saw how nearly every pony else was looking in the air, and looked themselves. All having a shocked expression in the end when they saw me in the air.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH A THIS! IT'S LIKE THE SECOND I LOOK AWAY, ALL A Y'ALL START FIGHTIN AGAIN!" I kept yelling loudly. I saw some of the rioters start to shrink down by my loud commanding voice, but I didn't care at this point. I have gone all three days with only lashing out at Whipper because I thought he was the only one that thought badly about pegasi. But now I guess Whipper was just the worst of an even bigger problem.

"WE ALL CAME TOGETHER TA STOP WHIPPER, BUT IF Y'ALL CAN'T AGREE ON WHO THE REAL ENEMY IS HERE, THEN I DON'T THINK WE'RE GONNA HAVE ONE CANCE AT BEATIN EM!" I told them, not going easy at all anymore.

They were all quiet and some a little scared at my voice. I then flew down to the 'eye of the storm' with great speed, landing in between the leaders of the two groups. I turned towards the pegasus leader, not wanting to seem that I was going easy towards the pegasi group. "NOW WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT?!" I asked, using a voice that was loud enough to make the Royal Canterlot Voice seem like a normal yell.

"W-well ya see Sheriff, cause that earth pony over there tried ta steal two barrels worth a water fer himself, them barrels started a rollin down that steep slope ya see over yonder. I tried ta catch em 'fore they hit tha boulder, but it was to late!" He said, getting angry. "Next thing I know, this dang lier is given me the blame!" He said.

"Okay." I said calmly with no emotion. I then turned to the leader of the earth pony and unicorn and kept the same calm emotionless voice and expression. "And yer story?" I asked, remaining calm.

At this point, every pony was staying quiet throughout this whole thing.

"Well Sheriff," He said as he did that tough guy sniff thing and continued. "I was standin right by tha water barrels, an I'll admit, I was sneakin a mug a water. But when he caught me, he tackled me inta the barrels, making two of em start ta roll down that there slope. He chased after em, but he wasn't fast enough. So, in tha end it was his fault fer most a tha water bein wasted on the ground!" He said, raising his voice at the pegasus in charge of the other group.

And just because of that, the two of them started arguing again, the rest of the rioters following suit. I was ticked off by this point and when every pony had pretty much forgotten I exsisted, I knew I had to make them quiet down another way.

I found and picked up a small, blue toy harmonica on the ground, quickly coming up with a way to trick them. I put it up to my mouth, putting my other hoof up to my metal ear, activating it. I made it play the loudest thing I could think of. Extremely loud white noise.

They all immediately stopped, covering their ears with their hooves. They all had closed their eyes as well, keeping them from seeing that I wasn't even using the harmonica. But after about seven seconds of the white noise, I made as loud a note as I could with the harmonica, turning my ear off at the same time.

It worked as I started quieting down the harmonica and looking around, seeing them start to take their hooves off their ears. I then flew up into the air so they could all see me talking. "NOW DO I HAVE Y'ALL'S ATTENTION OR WILL I HAVE TO USE THIS AGAIN?!" I asked, holding up the harmonica with one hoof as menacingly as you could possibly look while holding a little blue toy harmonica in the air.

"NO!" They all screamed out, not wanting to go through that noise again.

"GOOD!" I said, putting the harmonica under my hat, just in case I had to use the white noise trick again. "NOW, SEEIN AS HOW NONE OF YA WILL GET ALONG NO MATTER WHAT, WERE GOING TA HAVE TA FIX THAT! SO I WANT EVERY PONY TA PACK UP THEIR TENTS AN STUFF AND MEET ME AT THAT HILL OVER YONDER," I said, gesturing to the hill my friends and the twenty plus ponies were on. "IN NO MORE THAN SEVEN MINUTES!" I said. They all then hurried as fast as they could, trying to pack up their tents and other camping equipment.

As they did that, I flew over to the hill the rest of the resistance was on. "Y'all better pack up yer stuff too. This'll have ta include tha lot of ya I'm afraid." I told the, being sincere to them since they did nothing wrong. Some were a little fearful about all that just went down, but the majority of them knew just why I had to do that and understood, going off to do so.

"Bright? Can ya stay? I gotta somethin else I need ya ta do." I told her, stopping her from going off to pack her things.

"What do you need?" She asked, looking at me from the ground while the others went off to pack their camping equipment.

"I gotta plan ta help em all get along. But since you don't have any problems with pegasi, I got somethin else I need ya ta do." I told her, kind of explaining just why I only asked her to not get her camping equipment.

"What is your plan?" She asked, wondering just what my plan was.

I simply smiled at her, having an idea for how exactly I was going to make them get along.

* * *

As I stayed flying in the air, I looked at the army of one-hundred and seventeen. That not counting me and the two spies that were still trying to figure out just when Whipper was going to begin his march.

So once I saw every pony else gathered around me with their camping equipment, I decided to start-up my next plan. This one, leaving only one outcome. Equality between every pony in the resistance. "Alright, now like I said earlier, I'm fed up with every pony fightin between one another! So y'all left me no choice!" I told them all, looking over the giant crowd in front of me.

"No choice but ta do what?" One of them asked from the crowd.

"From this point on, were gonna be breaking up inta small campsites a two through out all tha campin grounds! Each camp consistin a one pegasi, and one earth pony er unicorn!" I told them with a serious look on my face.

I already heard them all start to complain and argue about the whole idea of a pegasus sharing a small camp with an earth pony/unicorn, but it had to be done. If we were going to learn how get along with one another, then we'd all have to be at least in neutral territory on a regular basis.

But I didn't want them to try to weasel their way out of it. And being a pro weaseler myself, I knew that they were already trying to come up with some kind of reason. So I took the little blue toy harmonica out from under my hat and waved it in front of me, not afraid to use it. That shut them right up.

"That ain't all either! If'n ya don't find a partner ta camp up with, I'll find ya one for ya!" I said, putting my harmonica away. "Now me, Diane Sarsaparilla, and Sparkle Bright are gonna be goin around every once in a while throughout tha whole time were all here ta make sure there ain't no arguin!" I said to them, Bright already aware of this. I also told Bright that while I was announcing this, to find Diane to tell her about my plan so that way she was aware of this.

Seeing them both smiling at me with complete agreement to the plan assured me that this was going to work even more.

"Anythang else?!" The leader of the pegasi group from earlier asked.

"Now that ya mention it, yeah! Thanks fer remindin me!" I thanked him, hoping some pony would ask that. Every pony that knew me should know by now not to ask if I had anything else to say. Because if they do, then trust me. I would think of something else.

"Yeah. Thank." I heard a few ponies say as a majority of the ponies around him just sneered.

"I'm also gonna need y'all ta prove yer gettin 'long by talkin ta one another. Cause in tha mornin I'm gonna ask each of ya three questions 'bout tha pony yer pared with. Fail two a tha three questions, and yer gonna have ta sit there an watch as every pony else eats breakfast AND lunch. The lot of ya that fail can still have dinner an water, but that's it! I bein clear ta y'all?!" I asked, not backing down at all by what I was saying. I was going to have to get them all to get along, and by how much the fighting between them was escalating. Yeah, they needed to get it together. And fast.

"Yes Sheriff Alamo!" Most all of them said. But there was some who didn't agree. Most of them being the ones in the front.

"Sheriff, there ain't any water ta drink!" The earth pony in charge of the group earlier yelled out. "Them dang pegasi are tha ones ta blame fer that!" He finished.

"Hold on, it ain't our fualt! You tried ta steal some water and I stopped ya!" The pegasus said, getting in the other's face.

"By destroyin it?! Yeah, that's way better than me takin one mug full!" He yelled out, angry at the pegasi.

"I am not afraid ta use this!" I said to the two of them, holding out the harmonica.

They both quieted down and looked at me, seeing the look on my face that showed I had more to say.

"Now," I started, putting the harmonica back under my hat. "if'n tha two a y'all are gonna keep arguin 'bout the water, than were gonna fix it!" I said, looking at the two of them.

I tried to think of a plan, looking ahead as if the answer was right in front of me. But the only thing out in the distance where I was looking was the Everfree Swamp, shrowded by-Rain Clouds!

"And if all the earth ponies and unicorns think tha pegasi side is ta blame, then I think us pegasi are just gonna have ta fix it!" I said. The pegasi started complaining while the rest of the resistance started to agree to the plan, or wonder where I was going with this.

"Now I'm gonna need you," I said, pointing at the leader of the pegasus group. "you," I said, pointing to the leader of the earth pony/unicorn group. "Flitter Calm, Fire Leaf, Golden Jewel, Sparkle Bright, Dusty, and Diane ta meet back up here after yer done findin a new camp partner. Take yer time, and if ya can't find a partner, come ta me. I'll help ya find one." I told them, dismissing them.

All of the resisitance started to leave, leaving me by myself on the hill. I landed back on the ground, thinking over my next plan. After the next part was done, we were all gonna start to cool down.

The only other pony left near me was Bright, who I asked to stay and keep her campsite the same after they all left. "Okay Sheriff Alamo, what did you need from me?" She asked, wondering what I was thinking.

"Well, seein as how ya already have the right mind-set of equality, I don't need you ta pair up with any pony. That, and the earth pony/unicorn to pegasi ratio was off by two. So I need ya ta pair up with some pony else I got in mind." I told her.

"Okay. Then who is it?" She asked.

"Tune. He ain't here since he's probably still writtin that other dragon. An since he can send letters ta tha Princess, and yer doin a mission fer tha Princess..." I let her finish the rest of my sentence.

"You want me to be near Tune in case I need to send a letter to her. Alright, I get it now." She said with a nod.

"Good. Now here's the other thing. I need ya ta fill in a few blanks fer me. Why ain't the pegasi controlin weather like they should be? I mean, I know they've controlled tha whether 'fore, cause a Hearth's Warmin Eve explainin that." I said, knowing I was missing something. During my three months of living in Equestria, Twilight has gone all 'teacher mode' whenever something happens that I don't get. Luckily for me, one of those times she mentioned main holidays. One of those being Hearth's Warming Eve.

"Wait, I thought you were from the future. Shouldn't you know the answer to that already?" She asked, confused about me not knowing what happened.

"Well... Let's just say that I didn't know that much 'bout this point in time." I told her, not wanting to find out that I was from another dimension. Explaining that in my time was confusing enough, so try imagining explaining that to some pony from the past.

"Well almost no pony knows the truth, but lucky for you Princess Celestia told us. You see, sometime after a hundred years ago, all three types of ponies lived in peace and equality. But one day, a feud began between the pegasi and earth ponies. Eventually, it started to include the unicorns, who joined the earth ponies side. And no matter what Princess Celestia said, neither side would back down from the dispute." She started filling it in.

"Wait, what about Princess Luna?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't included in helping Princess Celestia to calm every pony down.

"Who?" She asked, confused by what I had asked.

"Nothing, forget it. You were sayin?" I asked, not wanting to waste any time. It wouldn't be long before the others got back.

"So some time later, the pegasi were done arguing and decided to take action. So they came together and got rid of every cloud in Equestria, making Equestria start to go into a drought. Now, two generations later, pegasi never taught the new generation how to control weather. And the same for the next generation. So now, no pegasus really knows how to control weather. In fact, the more I think of it, the fabled City of Clouds doesn't sound like much of a fable." She said, aimed towards both of us as she started to remember an old fable she heard one time.

I guess that it must've been Cloudsdale she was talking about. I cleared my throat a little loudly and that made her focus again. "Right sorry. So I guess that since pegasi don't have any real reason to have wings anymore, all earth ponies and unicorns see pegasi as show-offs for having them." She finished.

After telling me that story, it all made sense to me now. Since there was no weather anymore other than an endless drought, pegasi didn't have their original place in Equestria. And since wings were now only to help go faster, it only made other species of ponies think that pegasi were jerks and only showed off. And to make it worse, ponies like Whipper punished them for revealing their wings, flying, or for any pony treating pegasi as equals because he hated them. So he made them feel bad for having wings in the first place.

And to make it worse, Princess Celestia couldn't put a stop to it personally, forcing her to let it pass on its own from fear of being overthrown. But she still knew that pegasi had their own roles to play and she couldn't just accept society in how it was. So that only left her with one option. Find some pony who saw pegasi as equals and ask for their help. That way she could set things right indirectly, without the risk of being alienated.

As I thought about all of this, the others came back over to where we were, wondering just why I called them all.

"Alrighty, what'd ya need Sheriff?" The pegasus leader asked, all of them thinking it.

"Well, I'm gonna prove somethin all of us have fergotten. Ya see, every pony has always thought a pegasi's wings ain't that useful. Well now we're gonna prove just how wrong every pony that thinks that is." I told them.

"If this is about tha pegasi, what're we here for?" Dusty asked, confused.

I turned towards Dusty and smiled. "Easy. Since the barrels broke after rollin down that slope, we're gonna need new barrels. So I need you, Diane, Golden Jewel, and mister water lover here," I said, gesturing towards the leader of the Earth Pony group.

"The names Arts sir." He said to me.

"Arts?" I questioned, wondering what kinda name that was.

"Crafty Arts ta be exact." He said, nodding as he said it.

As he said that name, I had to keep myself from cracking a smile at it. It was such a corny name, but it wouldn't really help me keep a leader like appearance if I laughed at his name.

"Well nice ta finally know yer name Arts." I said with a nod of my own. "Well, I need you four ta work on four barrels fer the water me and the other pegasi are gonna get." I told them.

"Were gettin water?! How?!" Diane asked, shocked.

"That'll be a surprise." I said with a smile. "But 'fore we can get any, I'm gonna need you four" I said, turning towards the pegasi I called up. "to cut slot in yer vests fer yer wings." I told them.

"Wait, why do we need ta use our wings?" Flitter Calm asked, well, calmly. "Wings aren't good for much of anything but getting us in trouble." She told me with still no emotion.

I simply sighed and shook my head. "All y'all don't get it do ya? Wings are nothin ta be ashamed off. Pegasi have wings fer a reason. It's what makes us special." I told them. "Now are ya really gonna act like something yer naturally born with is somethin ta be ashamed off, er are ya finally gonna do what you were born ta do and fly?" I asked her.

They all had a look of thought on their faces. And slowly but surely, they all nodded. Each of them agreeing with me.

"Good. Now any pony got a knife ta make cuts fer y'all's wings?" I asked.

The leader of the pegasi group rose his hoof, and I pointed to him. "You. Can I see it?" I asked him.

"Sure. And by the way, name's Old Yeller." He said as he tossed the knife towards me. As I caught it, I kept focusing on cutting the slots instead of his name, because it reminded me about that story with the dog.

So I took the knife, carefully making cuts in each of their vests for their wings. One by one, they each got their wings out of the holes and stretched them a little.

Once I gave the knife back, I flew up in the air a little. The rest of them starting to fly once again. I turned to Bright as they all were starting to fly up to where I was. "Bright, while we're gone, can you watch over the camp? I gotta help teach em all somethin." I told her.

"Sure. You can count on me Sheriff." She said with a smile.

"Thank ya kindly. And Jewel," I started, her turning towards me. "'Member, four barrels. Countin on ya ta handle the group." I told her.

"Well if I can make the best jewelry outside of Equestria, than making a few simple barrels should be easy for us." She said with the up most confidence in her abilities.

"Great." I finally turned towards the three other pegasi that were in front of me in the air, now all flying. Though some seemed a little rusty at it. "Alrighty then. You three follow me. I'm wanna show y'all somethin." I said to them. I then flew off towards Everfree Swamp at a slightly slow pace so they all could keep up.

* * *

"Wait, where we flyin anyway?" Yeller asked as they all followed me in the air.

"Were flyin above the Everfree Swamp over yonder." I told him, pointing to the swamp in front of us.

"Everfree? What kinda name is that?" He asked, confused.

Not knowin that it didn't have a name, I quickly thought up a lie. "Just thought it's a nice name an all. 'Sides, any pony else got a name fer it?" I asked him, glad Applejack wasn't here to call out all the lies I've made since coming here.

"Guess not." He said. "Why we flyin over the swamp any how?" He asked, all three of them wondering.

"Cause, I found somethin out that's gonna be pretty dang helpful. And here it is." I said, stopping in front of a rain cloud.

"A rain cloud?! That's yer master plan fer water?!" Fire Leaf asked. "What?! Are we just gonna bring a whole bunch a clouds back ta camp?!" She asked, wondering if I lost my sanity from bein in the sky to long.

"Actually, that's just what were gonna do." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Yer kidin right?" Flitter Calm asked, not thinking this was a laughing matter.

"Nope. Now, try ta make this here cloud rain." I told em, gesturing to the rain cloud right next to me.

Yeller went ahead and flew forward first, curious as to whether he could move it or not. So he started by poking the cloud, surprised that he actually touched the cloud instead of going through it. He then flew above the cloud an attempted to land on it, again surprised that it worked. The others gasped in amazement at what he was doing.

"Good. Now jump on tha cloud ta make it rain." I said, telling him what to do as I put a little distance between me and the cloud. It would not be wise to them see me short-circuit from getting wet.

After moving back, Yeller then started jumping on the cloud. And as he did, it started pouring rain. They all gawked at the sight of it and smiled, seeing rain. Fire Leaf even went as far as to go under the cloud and catch the raindrops in her mouth as a way to drink the rain water.

Yeller then looked towards me. "Where in Equestria did ya learn about all this?!" He asked, wondering where my amazing know-how on rain clouds came from.

"Well... Let's just say some pony used ta tell me bout it in a fairy tale. Guess me bein a dreamer an all paid off." I said, not technically lying about that. "Now fer tha rest of ya. Find some rain clouds, fly em back here, and show me you can make em rain. Once y'all find out how, we're gonna bring em back fer tha others ta have some water." I said, glad to finally be making some progress.

"Yes Sheriff Alamo!" They all said with a salute. Soon enough, they all flew off in different directions to get some rain clouds, leaving me to wait for them.

As I saw them all leave, I started looking around the Everfree Swamp. And as I looked I was glad that the others weren't just saying some rumors that clouds moved on their own in Everfree. Now because of that fact, we had enough water to take care of the whole camp and maybe even help Canterlot.

Once I realized that, I felt the picture in my pocket change again. I took it out and saw that Ponyville in the background went from dried-up and destroyed, to green hills and trees. Though the whole town was still in ruins, at least it had its trees, rivers, and flowers back the way they were. But that wasn't even the best part about the picture changing.

The part that took me by surprise, was that Applejack now permanently faded back into existence. I guess that since the land of Ponyville went from dried up and deserty, to fertile and green, the Apple Family eventually ended up creating Ponyville. So that must've been what made Applejack fade back into existence for good.

I smiled at the progress of it all. It was all going back to normal. Now I just had to hope that when we get back with the water, Jewel and the others will have the barrels finished to pour the water into.

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

So far, so good. All of us together have finished two barrels already and are now working on the final two. Turns out that the four of us make a nearly perfect team.

Diane and Dusty have a great connection with one another, and they haven't even argued or had a different opinion than the other once. That's what made me decide to let them work together to make one barrel, while me and Crafty Arts worked on another. And they worked as if they were made for each other, and that was just so beautiful to watch. Oh I hope I will find love like that!

Oh wait, I will find love like that! The picture of my great grand-daughter Rarity proves it! Though, her having almost the exact appearance as me doesn't help me to find out who my husband to be is. Though, he must be rather dashing if our family line still retains our beauty through two generations of-

"YEEEE-OUCH!" I heard Crafty Arts yell out in pain right beside me. We all looked over to see that one of the hoops of the barrels were being wrapped around him instead of the actual barrel. And by my magic.

"Oh! I am dreadfully sorry about that! I was in a deep thought about something!" I said, using my magic to get the barrel hoop off him.

"Just, focus a little more next time will ya?" He asked, massaging the part of himself the barrel hoop was constricting.

"Yes, I understand. I just don't know what happened. Usually I can get side-tracked a little, but not to the point where my work takes a turn for the worst over it." I said, trying to explain my side of the situation.

"It's all good." He said, not holding that much of a grudge. "So what work do ya do anyway?" He asked, getting back to work on the barrel. The other two were working on the fourth barrel again, in their own little world, which left me to make small talk with Crafty Arts while we finished.

"Well as you can tell by my appearance, I am a lady that used to live in Canterlot. And up until recently, I thought that I might want to bring some of the culture of Canterlot to the towns that surround it. So me and my good friend Sparkle Bright built a business in Pony Valley where we can sell jewelry. Even though, I do the actual making of the jewelry." I told him, glad to hear some pon else take interest in what I do. "And what about you?"

"Well, I don't got much ta tell ta be honest." He said, getting some wood in place for me to put the barrel hoop around. "Ya see, I live kinda secluded outside a Pony Valley. So I don't do much. But fer those that do know me, I like ta make em some art." He told me. "Like ya said, it's borin an bland out here." He finished.

"Really? What kind of art do you create?" I asked, actually kind of interested in what it would look like. He definitely wasn't from Canterlot, that much was clear as day thanks to his un-caring appearance. But I have wanted to know what art would look like from ponies outside of the town, and he had some work.

"Well, I gotta small statue right here." He said, reaching into his pocket. He then pulled out one of the most amazing artistic creations I've ever seen!

It was a small statue of a simple unicorn on a pedestal. Yet for some reason, the unicorn was standing in such a refined pose that screamed so many things to me. Was she standing in that pose simply for looking fabulous, or was she proud of something? And if either of those were right, why did she agree to pose? Or where did she come from? And what if she was standing in that pose because she had a moment of success? She looked like she had just fullfeld her life goal, but what was that goal?! Could she have maybe accomplished the impossible?! Did she perhaps outsmart some pony else to get her way?! Gasp! Is she actually a cruel, cold-hearted pony who is simply gloating about her victory over something?!

The more I looked at it, the more I couldn't help asking myself so many questions about it! I mean, I had seen gigantic unicorn statues in the Canterlot Gardens where they pose in a look that makes it seem that they were successful at something. But this is the only statue that has ever really made me think about it it's success before!

"This!... This is..." I tried to say, but I just couldn't find the words.

"Yeah, it ain't the best I know." He said as he put it back in his pocket. "I ain't that good at makin statues ta be honest. " He said, misinterpreting my lack of words for thinking it was horrible.

"Why, not at all!" I managed to blurt out, trying not to give him the wrong idea.

"Beg yer pardon?" He asked, caught off guard by what I said.

"I think that statue alone is one of the most creative works of art I have ever seen!" I told him with complete honesty. "Never before has any piece of art like that one statue alone spoken out to me like it has! Such a simple design, but it speaks to any pony on so many levels!" I continued.

"Aw, yer just sayin that. 'Sides, it ain't as amazin a sight as you are." He said, smiling at me.

"You really think I look amazing?" I asked, touched by his words.

"Yeah." He said, keeping that smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush a little at his kind words and giggle at them. They were just too touching, and I must've looked like an idiot after hearing them.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

As the four of us were flying back to the campsite, each of us with a decently sized rain cloud each, I felt the photo again. I quickly took it out and looked at it, and watched as Rarity faded back into existence. And it wasn't until we got back to the camp that I understood just how that happened.

"Hey every pony!" I called out, the four of us flying towards Golden Jewel's group. Only, Diane and Dusty were the only ones outta the group that noticed us come in as Arts and Jewel were in a deep conversation, Jewel blushing all the while.

"Uh, hello?!" I called out again as we all started to bring the clouds towards the ground. Diane and Dusty got Arts and Jewel's attention and they looked towards us. Not one second later did their jaws hit the floor.

"Are-Are those clouds?!" Arts asked, shocked.

"I-I believe they are!" Jewel answered for us.

"Them barrels ready yet?" I asked, landing on the ground as the others held the clouds.

"What in tarnation?!" We all turned to see the mayor and a few other earth ponies run over. "What in Equestria is that?!" He asked.

"Why, they're a few flyin pegasi bringin in some rain clouds fer the camp! What'cha think they are?!" I asked, laughing I what I said. I knew he was really asking about the clouds and not the pegasi, but it was a good idea to point the attention towards the pegasi that helped too.

"Really?" The mayor asked, walking over to where the clouds were. They were all close enough to the ground, so the other three were just relaxing on them as they saw the mayor step up.

He then looked towards Flitter Calm. "Y'all really brought them clouds here?" He asked her.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Flitter Calm asked, looking like she was mad when she really just acted more calm than ever.

"No! Not at all! I think it's amazin! Thank ya!" He said, not wanting to make her angry, although I'm pretty sure that was impossible.

"Oh... Well, it ain't nothin really..." She said, actually acting kind of shy like Fluttershy for once. Another thing I noticed was that she was blushing a little.

"Nothin?! Why that's an understatement! Yer a hero!" He said, still not wanting to make her angry, being extremely careful not to make her angry. What he didn't realize, was that he was complimenting her to no end. Me and the other around fifteen ponies just watched as this all played out, not daring to interrupt them.

"I wouldn't say I'ma hero... 'Sides, I'm sure any pony coulda done what I did." She said shyly, me now easily able to tell that she was Fluttershy's ancestor.

And as the mayor kept complimenting her and cheering her up, bringing her out of her calm attitude, I felt the photo change again. I pulled the photo out of my hat, deciding that it was easier to get to it since it was now changing quicker each time. When I looked at it, I saw that Fluttershy faded back into existence. It was a little funny too because in this picture, Fluttershy wasn't acting shy what so ever really. You could still tell that she had a timid nature, but she didn't look scared at all. Even with the destroyed and ruined Ponyville right behind her.

Seeing her, along with all the other changes in the picture made me sure that this was all going to go back to normal. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, and Fluttershy were all back in the picture, along with me while I was in the picture the whole time. Not only that, but all of Ponyville went from being in a desert to being green and filled with life, though it was still destroyed.

But before any pony else could see the photo, I hid it back in my hat. I then cleared my throat loudly as the mayor and Flitter Calm weren't talking all that much anymore, and every pony else was starting to come over to see the clouds. I flew a little in the air to see them all and spoke up. "Now listen here every pony! Thanks ta tha help a these three pegasi, we all flew over the swamp over yonder and retrieved a few rain clouds. 'Nough water in each of em ta fill each a these four giant barrels a water." I said gesturing towards the finished four barrels.

"Fire Leaf, Old Yeller, Flitter Calm. Would ya kindly show em just what ya learned 'bout these rain clouds?" I asked them.

They all nodded and moved three of the clouds over three barrels. They then jumped on them liked I told them to, and all the rain started falling into the barrels. Not one drop going anywhere else.

I turned towards the audience, all of them shocked with amazement. "Now y'all see just what pegasi are capable of? We got wings fer a reason! Are wings ain't fer showin off an bein different, they're fer gettin ta the clouds in the sky, and handlin whether!" I told them all.

They all began to smile at the sight of all the water in front of them, happy we had something to drink. "Ya see, all ponies got somethin special! Earth Ponies got their great strength and toughness, able ta help em get their jobs done! Unicorns got their magic so they can overcome any obstacle they gotta handle! Finally, pegasi got their wings so we can get around and help bring weather across the land! And cause we all fergot 'bout that, every pony started thinkin that pegasi ain't as good as the other kinds a pony! But that ain't the case! We are all equal!" I yelled out with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" They all cheered, now glad to accept that fact.

"We can all live together in harmony!" I added.

"Yeah!" They cheered louder than last time.

"And ponies like Whipper, who think that pegasi ain't as important! Ponies like him need ta learn ta accept equality!" I yelled out.

"YEAH!" They all yelled out, now fully understanding the point of our mission. I saw them all happy and ready to stop Whipper and his army. I also noticed that the whole audience didn't have a majority of the earth ponies and unicorns on one side, with the pegasi on the other. It was all in one, equal group.

"SHERIFF ALAMO! SHERIFF ALAMO!" I heard two voices cry out in fear as I saw the audience make a path for them to go through. That's when I saw the two ponies that went to spy on Whipper's army come over.

"We got terrible news!" One yelled out. "We found out that Whipper and his armies a leavin town tammara mornin!" The other said.

"What?!" I yelled out, shocked to hear this. With the amount of town folk that Whipper took with him, I would've expected him to take a few days to get ready, but I guess that wasn't the case.

"And that ain't all!" The second one yelled out. "Whipper captured a bunch a Timberwolves! He plans ta use em ta take over Canterlot by just setin em free inside!" He yelled in even more fear now that he said it.

"WHAT?!" Me, along with multiple others yelled out in shock. Whipper had gone off the deep end! He doesn't even care about any pony in Canterlot at this point! He just wants to take over!

"Yeah! The two of us, with eight other ponies, were forced to go inta the swamp and capture em! We snuck away and ran right back 'ere ta tell ya!" The first one said, happy they got away. "We lost em though and they gave up! So, they don't know bout tha resistance!" he finished.

That made me a little relieved, although I didn't really think about the possibility about them finding out about us until now. I started taking this all in, thinking of what to do now.

But the more I thought about it and looked around, the more I started to relax. Because as I looked at the rain clouds emptying, I was able to come up with a plan.

"Sheriff." Bright asked as she walked up. being second in command, they all looked to her now. "What are you thinking?" She asked, seeing me relax and have more of a thoughtful look on my face.

"Who me?" I asked, startin to grin. "Oh nothin, just thinkin a how we're all gonna celebrate once we stop Whipper." I said confidently, my idea ingenious.

"HUH?!" They all asked, surprised by my sudden confidence.

"Whipper's army may have Timberwolves, but the rest a tha army ain't a problem. Why, they only joined Whipper's foolish plan cause they saw what he meant by Celestia not doin much 'bout our drought. Well, since we got 'nough water right here, and back at them clouds over tha swamp, I'd say the drought is the least a our problems!" I announced to all of them!

I heard them start to mumble in agreement, seeing what I mean. I grinned even more and turned toward the other three flyin pegasi. "Fire Leaf, Flitter Calm, Old Yeller!" They all stood at attention as I said their names. "I need y'all ta help every pegasus here ta learn just how ta control all them clouds over at the Swamp. Have em bring em here and..." I looked around for the right spot. Then I saw, off in the distance, a decent sized crater where the lake was going to be in the future. "Practice pourin water inta that there crater." I instructed them.

"Yes Sheriff!" The three of them announced, saluting at me.

"Okay!" Fire Leaf said, flying up next to me and looking at the audience. "I want all pegasi ta follow me! First, we're gonna make a few cuts in yer vests fer yer wings ta show! Then, fly above the swamp. Old Yeller will show ya how ta get tha clouds! Finally, ta tha crater where Flitter Calm will help ya pour water! By the time we're done, we're gonna have ourselves a lake!" She yelled out, getting them excited.

"YEAH!" The pegasi cheered. Fire Leaf, Old Yeller, and Flitter Calm all then went to their proper spaces, the rest of the pegasi following on foot after Fire Leaf.

That just left the unicorns and earth ponies. "Now fer all y'all, get ta the trainin! We got some Timberwolves ta get ready ta stop!" I announced.

"YEAH!" All the earth ponies and unicorns cheered, runnin off to train.

"Sparkle Bright, Golden Jewel!" I called out to the two of them. "Can ya stay here? I need yer help personally." I told them as I flew off towards a different spot.

"Alright. Come on Golden Jewel, let's go." Bright said as she followed suit.

"I'll see ya later, my shinin Jewel." Crafty Arts said, kissing Jewel's front hoof before smiling at her. Jewel blushed and nodded, running after me and Bright to see what I needed help with.

And with Celestia starting to bring the sun down, we didn't have much time to finish up everything I needed to do. Cause if I was going to take on Whipper while the others fought the Timberwolves and kept the other townsfolk busy, I needed to be at my best and have a way to defend myself. And I had a certain tail in mind that was going to help me out.

* * *

**Whipper's POV**

_Ha! Everything's going perfectly! All these idiots think that I'm right, but that ain't even the best part! They're all willing to fight Celestia under my command, without as much as a second thought! And when it's all over, and that dang lazy 'Princess of Equestria' will soon be the 'Princess of the Dungeon'! Ha ha ha! Nothing can ruin this moment for me! Nothing!_

"Whipper! We got interestin news fer ya!" Quickshot said as he approached me. Me sitting on a temporary throne in the middle of the Whipping Grounds, he stood in front of me.

"That so? What is it?" I asked with a great big grin on my face, feeling on top of the world right now. I felt as if nothing could bring me down.

"After doin a little scouting, I found out that Alamo's built up a resistance 'gainst ya." He said.

"What?" I asked flatly, my grin falling. He had better be kidding right now

"Alamo got the same 'mount a ponies as we do. Earth Ponies, Unicorns, an Pegasi alike." He continued. I don't know how, but somehow those two sentences managed to ruin my day.

"Ya better be jokin Quickshot. Cause I ain't likin what I'm hearin." I told him, starting to glare. If this was a joke, I was NOT laughing.

"No. 'Fraid not sir." He said. I was able to just barely tell behind his mask that he was a little scared by my anger. But he quickly remembered something and I saw a smirk grow across his face. "But I got good news too." He said to me.

Seeing his smirk, I couldn't help but smile a little myself. Quickshot wasn't no fool, so it had to be good whatever it was. "Then spit it out already!" I ordered, liking the amount of power I had.

"We got them Timberwolves ya wanted." He said to me with a hint of evil happiness in his voice. Something that I was starting to like the sound of.

"That so? How many?" I asked, curious. That swamp had tons a wolves, and I was hoping we got enough.

"I'd say 'bout thirty of em." He said, smirking even more.

"Really?! Oh, let me see em!" I asked, now excited to see them. I always loved Timberwolves, the blood-lust of them being so enjoyable to watch.

He turned towards one of the roads that lead to the Whipping Grounds and whistled a signal of some kind. That's when I saw the giant cage filled with tons of hungry and feral looking Timberwolves.

Me, along with the majority of the army that was around the Whipping Grounds and not around the town, all looked at either amazement or fear. Me with excitement.

I got up and went over to them, starting to cackle as an idea about feeding the Timberwolves came to mind. Then, the more I thought of it, the better it got. So I started cackling even louder and louder, until stopping once I stopped at the cage.

One of the Timberwolves got real close to me and looked at me. I cackled a little more, petting his head without fear. I don't know why, but it was like I was a Timberwolf whisperer. As long as I had no fear in me or was sure about whatever plan I had going on in my head, the Timberwolves saw me as like the Alpha Wolf or something. I always figured it had to do with them smelling fear, but that didn't matter to me because I was the bravest pony around.

"Y'all do look hungry don't ya?" I asked them. The one I was petting whimpered a little in agreement, admitting that he was indeed hungry.

"Well y'all won't have ta worry 'bout bein hungry no more. Cause I know of one lazy alicorn and her nosey lackey pegasus that'd be perfect fer fillin in as dinner." I said to them with a little glee in my voice. After saying my plan I couldn't help but start to cackle a little, then finally couldn't hold it in and cackled as loudly as I ever had. My plan was working out perfectly! And these Timberwolves were gonna insure me of victory, and the throne for good!

The Timberwolves joined in my mad cackling by howling at the setting sun. And what a perfect setting sun it was. I watched as it set, knowing that by this time tomorrow, I was gonna be the new ruler of all of Equestria! And no pony would have anything to say about it!

* * *

**That does not sound good! So with both sides knowing about the other, who's gonna come out on top?! The Timberwolf Loving, Whip Happy Whipper?! Or the Literal Head-In-The-Clouds, Cypony Sheriff Lonestar Alamo?! It's gonna be the most amazing MLP Western Stand-Off ever! (Especially since it's probably the only MLP Western Stand-Off ever) See you all next time for the beginning of the end!**

**P.S. Even though it's only just two more chapters left in the finale, it might take me a little longer than usual to write them out. Especially when I gotta fit enough of it in two chapters. So you'll have to expect the next chapter in a range of 3-5 days instead. Sorry, but I promise that I will try not to disappoint!**

**QotC: What's scarier? Having to fight Whipper? Or having to fight Blitz/Alamo? Why?**


	47. The Battle of Pony Valley (S1 Finale)

**Quick warning before reading this chapter. It is perhaps THE longest chapter I will ever make! Because I had to finish up the story in three chapters, this being the second, I had to fit in all the material into a small space. So that why this story is over 17,000 words. But to make up for it, it's filled with tons of Timberwolf out-smarting and action! So yeah, I hope you all enjoy, and I am really sorry for this chapter being so long!**

* * *

**And welcome every pony to the chapter I've been waiting to give to all of you! Now I know that it's been a while since last chapter. Almost a week to be exact. (Thank Celestia Twilight isn't breathing down my neck about that issue anymore either) But I think that this is the most awesome chapter of them all! And yes, it is the longest chapter out of them all standing in at over 15,000 words! Yeah, I know it's a long chapter but there's a bright side to it! A majority of it is based around fighting off in a 10 vs 31 war against Timberwolves! So there's that! Like I promised before, I'm planning to wrap up this finale in three episodes! And with this one being the action-packed second of the three, I don't think you'll be disappointed! Though, that's only my opinion of the chapter so I'm not sure if you'll find my mediocre writing to be all that good.**

**Blitz: Talking ourselves down again huh? *he asked, walking into view***

**Blitz! Man am I glad to see you're alive as of right now!**

**Blitz: Cut the lies Zeke, we both know that you knew I was gonna live. Cause in the end of most stories like these, the hero is always the winner.**

**Hehehe... If you say so Blitz. But do you really need to talk down your creator?**

**Blitz: Well you did somehow manage to make me even more of a cypony than before what with the new fake eye and all the-**

**Don't spoil it just yet Blitz! Don't want them to know what's happening this chapter until they actually read it! *I say, flashing a winning smile***

**Blitz: Dude, don't be going all Chirs Mclean on us.**

***Winning smile immediately goes away* AH! Okay! Yeah, you're right! No more torturing the main characters for fun! But... *Smiles again* Whipper's still fair game. Anyway, let's see what every pony has to say in the top three comments!**

**3: dazza. That's actually a very good question. You see, after this season's over, I'm going to take about a month off to take care of a few other things. Like for instance, I've had to postpone helping a friend work on their story since I have to focus on wrapping the first season of this one up. And also, I'm gonna relax a little more during the month of July because that's the month of my birthday, and I plan on getting some games and stuff. **

**But after that month, I plan on coming right back for season two of this! (Which will still be on this story, NOT a new story) And so far, I already have eleven episode ideas to go on, with the wicked finale even bigger than this one!**

**Blitz: Oh joy, more stuff for me to go through. *sarcasm***

**Hey, some good things will happen to you too! Besides, two or three of these episodes won't even be about you! But that aside, I plan on this story going on for a good while before it eventually ends! And even when it does, I have four more story ideas I plan on making! All of them being based on video games and not MLP sadly, but still story ideas none the less!**

**2: Swift Lightning. (x3 posts) You know, just for asking, I am going to give that statue a ponified name of Stephano... STEPONY!**

**Blitz: Really? Stepony? I don't know if that's just bad creativity or you actually trying to insult Pewdiepie.**

**Bad creativity. And just because you asked that question... *makes an orb of magic in my hands then throws the orb off to the side. And where it lands, a giant Golden Stepony Statue appears* That is now permanently going to be in the intro!**

**Blitz: ...Well, I'm leaving now. *He said as he started to leave***

***Pulls him back over before he can* You can't leave yet! We still got more stuff in the intro to do!**

**Blitz *sighs* Fine, let's wrap this up.**

**1: Guest (J). Actually to be clear, the ponies only have rain clouds to use. At least, as far as we know ;) But also, thanks for explaining the intro thing to me. Honestly, it makes a whole lot more sense to me now whenever I'm working on the intro that day and I some how think just like that character would. Like that day I was writing Twilight was in the intro, I realized that I was WAY more organized than usual. **

**Blitz: Yeah, no kidding. You're a complete mess when it comes to organization.**

**But explaining something else, Whipper only wanted power when he wanted to overthrow Celestia. So he wasn't really worrying about the sun and moon cycle at the time. Nor would he release the problem before it would be too late.**

**Blitz: And since when does he think at all?**

**Good point! And lastly, I think the new additions to the intro kind of make for a decent running gag. So I think I'll leave them the same. That... And I'm a little lazy so the changes in the intro will stay!**

**Blitz: *turns towards all of you* Well, this won't end well...**

**Okay! With that finished up, let's begin the episode!**

**Blitz: Wait! There's one more thing I want to do first!**

**And that is? *He pulls out a lightning cupcake and eats it, getting electrically charged. He then takes his metal hoof and draws something on the ground with the lightning making scorch marks. When he's finished, it spells 'Blitz Waz Herez'* **

**...Really?**

**Blitz: Yep. You can start the chapter now. *he said with a smirk***

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, or anything famous mentioned. Nor do I own the two of Whipper's henchmen or Fire Leaf. Those three characters belong to the readers who created them. I do, however, own Whipper and Blitz. Along with all the other ancestors.**

******Intro Area Decorations to Date**: A broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano), and scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez'

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"Okay, what did you need from us Alamo?" Bright asked, all three of us outside my tent. I had called them all here because with Whipper having an even crazier plan, I needed to be fully prepared.

"Well, I need y'all two... Voice change by choice." I said, changing my voice to normal. This was really serious, and seeing as how that accent getting annoying, but it was kind of hard to understand at times. And since we were all pressed for time, I needed to just spit it out. Which was easier since I can use my normal voice when no pony but the three of us are around.

"I need you two to help me out for when we stop Whipper. Like you said earlier Bright, just using my metal hoof as a brander won't work." I told them. "So I think I'm gonna need a few upgrades." I told them, already knowing just what my plan was.

"Upgrades? What do you mean by, upgrades?" Bright asked, confused by what I meant.

Knowing that it was going to be hard just to describe what I had in mind, I pulled out the photo again. Covering up the opposite side I was on, the side Rarity was on, I showed Jewel the picture. "Jewel. Do you think you can make me a new tail out of iron that's just like this one?" I showed her the picture of me, which had my tail on it.

She had a look of thought for a little bit before nodding at me with a confident smile. "If I can make beautiful jewelry for any pony, I'm sure I can make such a simple design like this." She said to me, taking a good long look at the picture to memorize the lightning bolt shape. After memorizing it, she then left to begin making my new tail.

"And Bright?" I turned to her, getting her attention. "Can you get me a few things? I have something of my own I need to make."

"What do you need me to get?" She asked, happy to help.

"I need two very small hooks the size of earring hooks, a spring the size of your hoof, about a twenty foot length of rope, a hatchet, and a stick of coal to write with." I told her, listing off a few things that I needed. Yes, they were all random and made next to no sense, but they were all needed for my plan.

"Well, here's the stick of coal. It's odd really, but somehow I have some. But what's all this for anyway?" She asked, confused by the list of things that I asked for.

"You'll see soon enough." I told her, taking the coal. I had some paper in my tent, along with a slightly withered tree stump outside my tent, but I still needed the coal to write with. I knew that a quill wouldn't help, and pencils weren't around here, so that left coal. The only reason I choose it out of anything is that I remember something about coal used for writing. I'm not sure if that was during western times or before now, but I knew it would still work.

After telling her just that much, she knew I wasn't going to say anything else and went on her way to get the other things. That just left me with the coal, paper, and the stump to use as make-shift stuff to help make a blueprint. I had the idea to create this for a while now, but only now have I actually had a reason to make it.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

_Come on Twilight, think! There has to be a way to bring Blitz's back! I mean, we know what happened to him, but we're still missing a few details! Like, what time period did Blitz end up in? For all we know, he could've ended up in The Medieval Age, The Age of Chaos, last week! Maybe even in the Before Celestia Age, or B.C. as it's better known. Still, we had to figure out just when he went!_

"Uh Twilight... What's happening to that book?... If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy stated, pointing to a book on the history shelf of the library. It was changing in a way. No... Not in a way. Almost entirely!

"That's it!" I yelled out, startling most every pony since they had been trying to wake up Rarity after she fainted from her tail disaster.

"What?! Did you find out what happened to Blitz?!" Rainbow asked, turning towards me in some excitement.

"Possibly!" I said, using my magic to levitate the book off the shelf and over towards a pedestal. I opened it up and went over, flipping through the pages. It was a book over the summary of the history of Equestria, so that had to mean that Blitz had ended up in an important time period.

Only, not just one part of the book was changing. Most of the book was changing before my eyes. This had been the one book I had personally been adding onto, that way it would keep up with important events. Like Queen Chrysalis's attack on Canterlot, Discord's second reign, and the most recent, his reformation. But now, all of that was changing.

Any news around halfway into the book and further on Celestia was fading in and out. It wasn't just becoming blank either, different texts were replacing it. And instead of Princess Celestia, I could barely tell that it was replaced with some pony with the title of 'King Whip'. Who King Whip was, I didn't know, but I knew that only one pony had gone into the past before this change, and that was Blitz.

"What?... What's going on?" Rarity asked, starting to wake up.

Before any pony could remind her that her tail just got cut off by accident, I spoke up. "Something very wrong is happening to the past every pony! I'm looking at my personal book that summarizes the history of Equestria from Hearts Warming, towards current events today and everything's changing!" I told them, holding up the book to show them.

They all gasped at the sight, as shocked as I was. "What's happening to it?!" Snips asked, the only one to speak up from this shocking event.

"Well it appears that every part of the book that has Princess Celestia written in it, is being replaced by some pony named 'King Whip'!" I told them with great fear.

"Oh Whipper, this is horrib... wait what?..." Rarity asked herself, confused by what she had just said.

"Don't you mean 'Oh Celestia'?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused as well.

"Why yes, that's what I tried to say but... But I ended up saying 'Oh Whipper' instead..." Rarity explained, feeling her neck to see if something was wrong with her voice.

"Wait, who's Celestia?" Pinkie Pie asked, actually confused of the name.

That made me realize what exactly was happening. "Oh no! Because of the time period Blitz ended up in, somehow he must've accidentally altered history!" I pointed out, realizing that I was starting to forget things about Princess Celestia all together. The time she asked for our help against Discord was slipping my mind, as was me seeing her at the Gala. It was all starting to be forgotten, and replaced by King Whip. The ruler over Equestria who overthrew Celestia with a revolution against her and- WAIT, WHAT?!

"Twi! What's happenin to us?!" Applejack asked as she looked at her hooves. All of her, along with every pony else in the room, was starting to fade from existence.

I looked out the window and towards Princess Celestia's Castle, but saw that it was changing too! It was going from an amazing castle of grace and hope, to a destroyed castle where the taller towers had fallen apart at the tops and there were red banners with whips that were hanging everywhere on the castle.

"Twilight! HELP!" I turned to see Spike bursting in the room, himself disappearing as well as the rest of us.

"We're t_ late! His_ry's being re_itten!" I screamed out, my voice starting to disappear as well. "I thi_ _is _s the e_d!" I barely managed to yell out!

I looked outside one more time, seeing that outside it was going from peaceful and green, to dried-up and destroyed.

My magic stopped working and I fell to the ground, finding it hard to stay conscious suddenly. The others were starting to do the same, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash falling to the ground because they were too weak to fly now. It was all over... We couldn't bring Blitz back before history caught up with us...

As we all looked around one more time, we all started to have fear grow more and more on our faces, not happy that our lives were being erased before our very eyes. We didn't want to un-exist, but it was too late for us now... Because...

...

...

...

We...

...

...

...

...

...Are...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gone...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey, wait a second! I feel Pinkie-rific again!" I heard Pinkie Pie cry out in joy as she suddenly jumped up. I knew it was hard for her to accept, but it was the end for- WAIT WHAT?!

"H...How?" I managed to ask, having barely any strength. Although, I did notice that I suddenly had just enough strength to talk a little.

"I dunno! I just do! In fact, I even remember who Princess Celestia is again!" She said, starting to smile greatly. She looked around, trying to help out the others. But they were vanished to the point where Pinkie just went through them.

Then, all of a sudden Spike shot up! "Hey... I'm fine too!" He cheered, happy to once again be just fine. But his cheeriness faltered when he saw that all of us were still barely hanging in.

"Wait a sec... I'm feelin dandy too! Not only that, but lookie here! Ponyville ain't as dried-up as anymore!" She said happily, glad everything was going back to normal.

"Not only that," Rarity started. "But I'm feeling just as perfect as ever!" She said, getting up from the ground. She fluffed her mane and went to admire her tail... Before realizing that it was still cut off from when Rainbow Dash accidentally cut it off with Blitz's tail. She then dramatically fainted into a pile of discarded books from the shock of it.

"Hey! We feel great too!" Snips said as he and Snails started getting up. How all of them were getting back to normal, I didn't get it.

"So am I..." Fluttershy said, sitting up. "Twilight, Rainbow Dash, are you two okay?" She asked, all of them now looking at the two of us who were still weak and fading.

"A little... It's still hard to manage, but I think we'll be fine..." I said, now starting to stand up. The others were standing around just fine, but we were still fading a little now and then. Rainbow Dash was still too weak to fly, but was able to stand with a little ease.

"What happened there anyway?" Applejack asked, worried.

"Well, when Blitz traveled back he must've accidentally made it so we never existed. But I guess now he righted some of his wrongs." I looked out the window and looked towards Celestia's Castle, but it was fading back and forth from perfectly fine to ruined. "And he still has a few more to fix." I said, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Okay, so we know Blitz is messing up something important in the past, but what?" Rainbow Dash asked, wanting this to end before it got any worse.

"Well, whatever it is, it must have to do with whoever King Whip is. Does any pony by any chance remember anything about him?" I asked, turning to the others.

"Nope! I can't remember anything about him now! This is so wierd!" Pinkie said, a little shocked that she couldn't remember anything about some pony. Wow, if she's surprised by all of this then this really is a problem.

"Me neither." Applejack said, confused. They all knew his name, but that was about it.

"I remember a few things..." Rainbow Dash said, confused that she remembered something about it.

"Yeah... M-me too... I guess since we're not back to normal yet, we still remember some of it all. Now let's see..." I started, trying to piece together what I knew. "King Whip overthrew Princess Celestia, taking over and naming himself the King of Equestria... He took over shortly after the Pony Valley Rebellion." I said, knowing that I heard that name somewhere.

"Wait, ain't Pony Valley supposed ta be Ponyville back in its hay day? Ya know, 'fore my family came in ta help create Ponyville?" Applejack asked.

I thought about what Applejack said and it clicked. "That's it!" I yelled out. I used my magic to flip the Summary of Equestrian History book towards that point in time and found out that that's where all the changes were starting. "I found it! Okay, let's hurry every pony! We need to get to a secluded spot away from the celebration so that way no pony will see when we bring Blitz back! So let's go to Sweet Apple Acres!" I said, thinking of the only place that was sure to have no pony else around.

We all started heading towards Sweet Apple Acres, knowing that we had to hurry and brin Blitz back before anything else happened. And as we all headed there, I started to go back to normal, not fading out or feeling weak what so ever. Hopefully Blitz was doing all he could to right anything that he had messed up, and was ready to come back.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_Ugh! Is it really this hard for me to make this stupid blueprint?!_

As I was slaving away at drawing up a blueprint, I realized it was way harder than it looked. Given, it was the first time I had ever tried to write or draw something actually legit since I became a pony, but I had no idea it was this hard to draw with hooves! Good Celestia, am I doing something wrong here?!

I looked up towards the sky to see what time it was, and saw that the moon was already starting to come up. Wow, when I started making this blueprint the sun was just starting to go down! How long had I been working on this?!

"Alamo!" I heard Bright call as she started running towards where I was with a pack over her back. "I have great news!" She told me.

"Really? What?" I ask, using my western accent again just in case some pony else had come by. I put down the coal, having enough of that disaster, and kept quiet so she could tell me the news.

"Well after getting your things, I ran into Tune and decided to send a message to the Princess to tell her the news. After telling her about your plan to bring every pony together, she wants to meet you and me when it's all over! She even wants you to meet with the Captain of the Royal Guard so you can speak to him about how this all went!" She told me with a great smile on her face.

That's when I realized, how will this all end? I never even thought about that. I mean, I might be going into this giant battle with a big army with clouds right behind me, but Whipper will definitely be aiming for me. And with how under-hoofed he was, who knew if he would actually get me or fail? I might be going into a fight with a stronger and better army, but that doesn't mean I'm getting out scot-free.

"Bright... Listen." I started, not really sure how I was going to say this or if I even had to worry about it. "If Whipper somehow gets ta me, ya still need ta go ta Princess Celestia." I told her, not sure how she'd respond.

"Woah, what?! What do you mean if he gets you?!" She asked, wondering how this just came out of left field.

"You've seen what Whipper's done ta me already. He's already near permanently blinded me, and he could'a killed me not only if he didn't just leave me a hangin at that stage in town, but if he decided ta 'punish' me first while I was all tied up at the Whippin' Grounds." That's when I realized that if it wasn't for the fact he was an idiot, or too self-absorbed, or with my dumb luck, I could've been dead already. He already had multiple chances to kill me, and every time he got to me, I ended up getting hurt one way or another.

The cactus run, Spectrum whipping me on stage, me getting my eye destroyed by the whip, each time I just met Whipper I'd end up getting hurt to the extreme.

"Just because you could have died before doesn't mean you are going to die! Come on, don't think like that! What will happen to your friends if you don't come back?!" She asked, trying to get me to stop thinking like this.

"I ain't sayin I'm gonna die. I'm just sayin that IF I die, that ya still need ta go ta Canterlot, talk ta Princess Celestia, and think nothin more of it." I told her. I know that I didn't know as much as she did about all of this time traveling stuff. But what I did figure out that if she did something different because of something that happened to me, than the future would be different.

And she realized it too an nodded to me, now way less enthusiastic. "Alright, I understand what you mean."

After agreeing to go to Canterlot, and take care of talking to the Captain of the Royal Guard if I couldn't, I felt the photo change once again. I took it out of my hat and looked at it, seeing Twilight now fade back into the picture for good. That showed that Bright was supposed to go back to Canterlot to begin with. Which made sense, because of everything I knew about the others, I learned that Twilight used to live in Canterlot with her parents and big brother.

But as I saw that from this conversation, telling Bright to take my place to take care of talking to the Captain of the Guard was the right decision. But that's also what made me go wide-eyed at what I realized.

If telling her to take my place in going to Canterlot was what made Twilight re-exist, then that must mean that Bright does end up taking my place. And if that's true, that means...

"Anyway, ignoring that little detail," Bright said, really not wanting to think about it. As she snapped me back to reality, I shook my head and put the picture back before she could realize that Twilight changed back because of what I just said. "what's with all these crumpled up pieces of parchment?" She asked, opening one up with her magic.

"Oh, well I've been tryin ta draw somethin but..." I said, not exactly sure how to explain my problem.

"It looks like you barely know how to draw a straight line." She criticized as she showed the picture. And she was right. Any markings that tried to look like lines or circles, looked like a baby filly that had one too many sarsaparillas was responsible for the drawing.

"Yeah... Ya could say that..." I said, thinking I was an idiot for not being able to draw a normal straight line. I tried to use a few of these papers to practice, or at least attempt to write one short sentence like 'I eat apples' or 'My name is Blitz'. But both of those sentences looked as if I was scribbling on the paper to get an ink pen to work.

"Wait a minute, do you not know how to write?!" She asked, shocked that some pony my age couldn't write. "Well, at least that explains why you can't read either." She said, now releaved that it wasn't my glass eye that kept me from reading Princess Celestia's letter.

"Now wait a second, I can read fine! It's the dang cursive I can't read!" I defended. Though, that didn't really help my case as Bright fell over laughing at my idiocy. "It ain't funny!" I yelled out.

"No wonder my great-grand daughter is the smartest of your group! Because if the future's education is at the point where stallions can't read or write, than my family must be the smartest families in Equestria!" She said as she laughed.

"At least I still got math..." I said, knowing that math I had down completely. Though, it wasn't really that useful in the western times. As she kept laughing, I eventually growled a little and yelled towards her. "If yer gonna laugh about my drawin, can ya at least tell me how ta do it right?!" I asked, hoping she would stop laughing at me.

"Sure... Sure." She said, starting to calm down. She shook her head to get herself together before levitating the piece of coal towards her and kept it above her head to show me. "Well, first off you need to make sure you got the technique down. The first step to knowing this is that it's all in the tongue." She said to me with a nod.

"Wait, what?" I asked, thrown off by what she just said. I really had no idea where this was going, and I wasn't completely sure I wanted to hear it.

"Like this see?" She said, putting the coal in her mouth. She then levitated one of the pieces of paper that were left and started writing with the coal in her mouth.

After writing something with her mouth instead of her hooves, she turned it towards me so I could see it. And in cursive it said, '_I am showing an idiot how to read and write._'

I would've said something to try to defend myself about how I could easily read and write, if it didn't take me ten seconds to read the cursive writing.

"Okay, that ain't right." I said simply, knowing I couldn't really defend myself at this point. Okay, so in a way I couldn't read or write. But only cursive, and the fact that I was still not completely used to being a cypony.

She giggled a little at the fact that I had no comeback and levitated a new piece of paper, along with the coal for me to use. I took the coal in my mouth and put the paper on the make-shift dry tree stump table and tried to write with my mouth. Using my tongue to move the coal vertically, horizontally, and in slanted directions. With a little help with my draw. Surprisingly, it felt like a natural thing like when I was running around when I first became a pony.

After practicing by writing my name, and saw that it was actually hlaf decent, I started working on the blueprint I needed to work on. From all the times I tried to make this one stupid blueprint, I pretty much had the idea and the picture of the plan buried into my brain.

"So what are you tryin to make anyway?" She asked, looking over my shoulder at what I was making.

"Well, let's say that it has ta do with my special talent. If I'm lucky, I won't have ta use it at all. It's a back-up plan in case I need it." I told her, not wanting to give away just what it was. At least not yet. Besides, it wasn't something that I was planning on using to defend myself. If anything, it's only in case my tail isn't going to be enough to stop Whipper.

"Okay, if you say so. But I hope you don't plan on staying up all night working on it. The whole army isn't going to have high hopes in winning if you're still asleep while Whipper gets away." She warned me.

"Got it. Don't worry 'bout me none, I'll get 'nough sleep. And if I happen ta be asleep while Whipper's Army is going, wake me up under any costs ya hear?" I asked, making sure she knew what to do.

"Okay, I understand. Goodnight Sheriff. Good luck with... Whatever you're working on." She said to me as she left to sleep in her own tent.

"Thanks." I said, almost done writing up the blueprint already. The design was simple. It was just a spring-loaded trap installed ino my arm that I could activate just by turning my wrist clockwise with the opposite hoof. The hard part was putting it together. I only had one chance, and if I messed up then I wasn't getting another one. It was risky, but I knew that it might just pay off if I could do it right.

After finishing the blueprints, I went over to the pack filled with stuff I asked Bright to get me. The hooks that were made for earrings; a spring that was the same size as my hoof; a rope about twenty feet, give or take a foot; and the hatchet. Also nearby my tent was a fire that was burning really hot, with a cooking pot hanging above the fire from a campfire spit. And inside my tent was a few small rags that I would also need.

Then once I got it all set up, I got ready to do the craziest thing I could've thought up. I put the hooks into the cooking pot, and put my metal hoof into the base of the fire to heat it up. This way I could stick them together later.

After about a couple of minutes, I took my hoof out of the fire. And because of being at the base of the fire the whole time, it was glowing red-hot like a sword in a furnace.

Finally, I started the actual hard part of working on the plan. I took the hatchet with my normal hoof and gulped, not believing that I was about to do this. So, using all my strength, I chopped my metal hoof as hard as I could with the hatchet, the heat of the metal making it easier to cut. To bad I only got halfway through with the first hit. At least I felt no pain physically. But mentally, seeing my front left hoof be cut halfway through made me mentally feel the pain.

This wasn't fun at all, but it was too late to back out of the plan now. I needed a back-up plan in case my tail wasn't going to be enough to fend off Whipper, so the only other choice I had left was to use another part of my bionics to defend myself. My ear was out of the question. We just re-discovered rain clouds so storm clouds were probably out of the picture. And of course, my tail was pretty much equal to a sword, so that only left two fake body parts to work on. My leg, or my eye.

I wasn't going to trust myself with experimenting on my eye just yet, so that left my leg. Now I just gotta finish this design up and hope it'll work. That is, hoping I won't even need it to begin with.

I gulped before taking in a deep breath. "Round two..." I said to myself, raising up the hatchet at my now almost severed metal hoof. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

Alright, we're almost ready! We've made it to Sweet Apple Acres and we're all still here. Although, Rainbow Dash and the castle are still fading back and forth from existence and change.

Now according to this spell, I need to concentrate on the moment in time where Blitz is. And to make it so it would appear near Blitz, I needed an object that has a connection with Blitz. And the only real object we could use on short notice that has an emotional connection was Blitz's Element of Courage. Sure we had his tail, but even though it's am actual literal part of him, it didn't hold much of an emotional connection. So the Element of Courage was all we had left.

So now with his element the portal should not only focus on Blitz and nothing else, but it should open up near wherever he was. The portal that sent him into the past wasn't aimed for a certain individual, so anything could've been sucked through time.

"Alright Twi, what now?" Applejack asked as we all got to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Now we just have to hope that I pick the right day. And judging by when time is changing according to my Summary of Equestrian History book, I think I know just when to bring Blitz back." I told them, double checking my book.

"But I thought we were bringing him back right now!" Snips said, confused by what I meant when I said when to brin Blitz back.

"Yes we are." I corrected him, trying to focus on finding the exact date.

"Wait, isn't this Blitz?" Snails asked out-loud, holding up that pebble from earlier.

"Err..." I growled, not wanting to go through all of this again. Especially when we were so close to bringing Blitz back to the present.

"Don't mind them none Twilight, you just get ta focusin on bringin Blitz back. We'll explain the rest. to em" Applejack assured me, making me a little more relieved that I would be able to focus more on the task at hand.

So as they explained it all to Snips and Snails again, Spike stood next to me with Blitz's Element in his claws. After figuring out the date Blitz traveled to, I traded Spike the Element of Courage with the book, starting the spell.

I levitated the element a good ten feet away from where I was, not sure if Blitz was going to just come out slowly, or fly out as if he was shot out of a cannon. Ten feet away seemed like a decent amount of space in case the latter was to happen so we could react and get out-of-the-way in time.

I then focused on the exact point in time I wanted to open the time portal to and the magic focused into my horn. After about half a minute of this, the spell was charged up enough to last for five minutes if it had to. So with that set up, I fired the magical beam towards the element, hitting it and turning it, temporarily, into a time portal.

We were unaffected by the suction of the portal, so we just stood by as we watched. If Blitz somehow didn't make it to the portal, or wasn't in range to be brought back, than I would give it a five-minute intervention before trying a second time. That way, Blitz would know that we're trying to bring him back and wait for it to open back up again. The second time, hopefully ready for it.

And luckily, I didn't need to continuously focus on keeping the portal opened, so I stood ready to greet Blitz when he would come back to his correct time period.

_Don't worry Blitz, you should be back in the present in no time._

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_Ugh... When did I fall asleep? _I asked myself as I started to wake up, ashes in front of me where there was a fire. Judging by where the sun was, I guess it was about ten in the morning. Which was wierd because I rarely woke up before noon, if not later. But I didn't count it as that odd because ever since going back in time, I've been waking up before noon just about every day.

That's when I realized something else. If I don't know when exactly I fell asleep, did I finish up the project I was working on?

To help answer the question, I looked at my metal hoof. There was a line dividing my leg with my hoof, and if any pony saw the line then they could easily tell that my leg was fake. But none the less, my hoof was back on my leg and it was as if nothing had happened. I guess my mind thinking that I should be in a lot of pain from working on my metal leg made me black out for no actual reason.

But whatever happened, it all looked like it was done. The rope, hooks, and spring were nowhere to be seen, and my metal leg felt heavier for some reason. So I pieced it all together and figured out that it was all set up and over with.

I then got up and looked around, seeing every pony get their stuff packed up and drinking more water from the clouds and barrels that we stored up. So at least the morale was high for the whole group. Guess now that only left one more thing to do. Get up and get ready, because it was time to stop Whipper once and for all.

I flew up in the air so that way they could all see me when I spoke up. "Attention y'all!" I called out, getting the attention of every pony. By the looks of it, they had all woken up by now, which had surprised me. "As ya know, Whipper's gonna start movin his army out soon!" I yelled out so they could here. I was talking to one-hundred plus ponies so I had to keep talking loudly.

"And as ya may er may not know, Canterlot isn't in any condition ta defend themselves 'gainst Whipper's army! So it's up ta us ta bring em to their senses!" I said, having confidence in the plan.

They all cheered at what I said, agreeing with the plan. Just from the amount of excitement they all had, I could tell that they were all happy. The main fact of that being that there was enough water for every pony here. That, and the tension between all of them had now officially died down.

"Now the only thin we gotta think about is this. We can't just go all out and bring em down. We're tryin ta reason with em, an that ain't gonna work if they're unconscious, seriously injured, er dead. Violence just leads ta more violence. So, that's the most important thing. Y'all get me?" I asked them, looking at as many of them as I could.

"Yes, Sheriff Alamo!" I heard them all yell out in response. Good, as long as that was straightened out we were going to be fine.

"What we do gotta take care of though, are them Timberwolves Whipper gathered up. Those things are ruthless, and they ain't dangerous ta just any army that are up against them, but Whipper's army too! So no matter what, make sure them Timberwolves are dealt with 'fore they hurt any pony! Am I clear ta y'all?!" I asked, that being the most important piece of information to tell them.

"Yeah!" They all yelled out, now clear on just what we had to do. Calm down the resistance, and destroy the Timberwolves.

"Great! Now let's get ready every pony! We need ta get goin as soon as we can! So when yer all ready meet me at the front of the campsite as soon as ya can! This 'revolt' ends today!" I yelled out to them, which made them all get ready. They were already almost done packing it all up, and were now getting ready for the battle to come. And judging by all of their expressions, they looked ready to put Whipper's 'revolution' plan to rest.

I went ahead and flew over to the front where I was told them to go, only to see Bright waiting for me. "Howdy Bright. How's it goin?" I asked her with a calm tone.

"Fine. Just, still a little bothered about what you said." She said to me. She had never thought about the fact that bringing me back to the past might lead to my end untill it came up.

"Yeah." I agreed, kind of worried about what exactly will happen to me. "But still, ya can't worry 'bout me none. Whatever happens, happens. So if I die... Then I guess that's it, I die." I told her, mentally shaking the worried feeling off.

She looked at me with some shock after I said that. Then she went into thought for a few seconds before looking at me. "Alamo, what are you in the future?" She asked me.

"Beg yer pardon?" I asked, confused by what she meant.

"I mean, what did you do for a living before being sent back to the past? It seems that you're used to sacrificing your life for the greater good." She said, talking about my courage.

"I ain't a hero if that's what yer sayin." I cleared up right away. All my friends kept insisting I was, I didn't need one of their ancestors to start arguing to me about it too.

"Heh... Wait, you aren't kidding are you?" Bright asked, originally thinking I was joking when I said that. But when I simply shook my head no at the question, she scoffed a little. "You can not be serious. You're leading an army, you saved Tune's life, you stood up to Whipper when no pony else would... And after all that, you still say you aren't a hero?" She asked, really confused.

"Please. I was just at the right place at the right time." I said, having a serious moment of déjà vu.

"So was all of those ponies that were all gathered around you and the others. Any of them could've leaped into action, but they didn't. You did. And you wasted no time in doing so." She pointed out to me.

"Well... Maybe but..." I wasn't expecting any pony to turn that phrase around on me. Usually whenever I act modest and say that, they scoff at it and move on to another example. But that wasn't the case. I was always so used to controlling any conversation I was included in, not that I was ever really included in much conversations until coming to Equestria. But for the first time ever, some pony was able to prove me wrong.

Funny part is, I never would've imagined that some pony from western times would be the one to prove me wrong.

"See? You don't even have a way to prove you aren't a hero, do you?" She asked, smiling at her victory.

I simply chuckled a little at that. "Ya know, it's funny. Before I went through that portal ta come here, I was arguin wit all my friends in tha photo 'bout this same problem. They were saying I was a hero too. And after makin em give up on callin me a hero, we saw two young'uns bein sucked inta tha portal. So, bein the first one there, I tackled em outta tha way and took their place." I told her, explaining how I ended up getting her in the first place.

"Well, you sure know how to prove yourself wrong don't you?" She said, giggling at the irony of it all. The fact that every pony kept trying to show me I was a hero except me, yet I ended up proving myself wrong, was pretty funny in itself.

"Oh, Hardy Har Har." I said, turning back towards the camp to see if every pony was about ready to go.

And after turning around, I saw Golden Jewel come over towards where we were, levitating something wrapped up in a towel like a last-minute wrapped present. "Sheriff Alamo, it's ready!" She said, bringing the 'gift' in front of me.

I took it and got the towel off and was surprised at what I saw. It was an exact replica of my tail! It was the same size, made of the same material, and the same shape! It was exactly the same! Only... It was silver instead.

My original tail was painted bright yellow, the same color as my mane. But this one wasn't painted bright yellow. It wasn't just a plain iron tail though, it was actually painted the color silver. Almost like some second place silver medal you got at the Olympics.

But honestly, it was still great to finally have a tail again. Even if it was a different color. I put it in place, now ready to take on any pony in my way. I smiled and turned back towards Jewel, who was awestruck at how my appearance seemed 'complete' or something. "Thanks Jewel. I owe ya one." I told her.

"Oh think nothing of it!" She said, amazed at how great her work turned out. "But if you want to repay me, when you get back to your time can you tell my great-grand daughter Rarity that I'm proud of her?" She asked, genuinely wanting to have that message sent to her.

"Sure." I said with a nod, happy to do that for her. "But focusin' on the task at hoof, now we just gotta wait fer the others ta get here." I said, looking off towards where the others are.

And almost on que, every pony started running over to where we were, all ready to stop Whipper. The pegasi were all in the air and they had a bunch of clouds with them to help calm down the revolution by ending the lack of water in Pony Valley. While the earth ponies all had lassos or pitchforks to defend themselves against the Timberwolves and any of the army that wouldn't listen to reason.

"Alright every pony, listen up!" I said, flying up so they could all see me. "Now when we see Whipper's army, we need ta try ta calm em down 'fore we fight with em! Whipper plans ta lead em up ta Canterlot so he can take over as ruler of Equestria! And we can not and will not let that happen! So ta calm em down, we're gonna use these here rain clouds and say that Celestia taught us how ta use em so Pony Valley wouldn't dry up!" I told them, instructing them on what to do.

"But Sheriff," I heard Dusty say from the crowd. "Yer tha one who taught us how ta use em ain't ya?" He asked.

"That may be Dusty, but I don't want the credit fer the rain clouds! Now we all know Princess Celestia's tryin her hardest ta take care a Canterlot, so that's why she can't come down and talk ta the army herself! So, by sayin that these here clouds were a gift from the Princess will let them see that she's not lazy er anythin like that! Y'all understand?!" I asked them, instructing them on what the plan was.

"Yes sir!" They all said confidentially, knowing what all my intentions were.

"Good! Now let's get goin!" I yelled out, flying forward with confidence as I put a toothpick in my mouth for added effect. They all followed, the pegasi flying right behind me with the clouds and the earth ponies an unicorns using 'no grip' running to run just as fast as we were flying. Whipper was going down, and with how fast we were going towards Pony Valley, I wouldn't be surprised if we found him and his army in three minutes tops.

**20 minutes later**

"Ugh! Where is that varmit?!" Fire Leaf yelled, all of us having circled the town longer than any of us thought. Honestly, shouldn't there have been at least some scouts or something outside the city.

And by now, it was just getting annoying. From all the running from us being anxious, we had all tired out. Most of the pegasi were now flying around slowly as they laid on top of the clouds we brought, not wanting to support themselves in the air any longer. Where as most the earth ponies and unicorns below were just dragging their hooves as we kept going, exhausted.

"No way they left." I answered, still flying without the help of a cloud, but about ready to use one. "There's no way that snake high-tailed it outta here. After circlin' the town, there weren't no hoof marks anywhere. So guess they can only be in tha city." I said, looking towards it. But from the sky, we couldn't see any sign of life in the town. It was even more of a waste land than usual.

"Then let's go!" I heard a random pony call from the army. Then he, followed by the whole army started going into the city and towards the Whipping Grounds.

That just left me and Bright back where every pony was not five seconds ago. "This can not be good. It has to be a trap." She said out loud.

"It may be..." I sighed. "But we can't just sit here while the whole army walks right into it. Come on, we gotta follow em." I said, flying after the army. I might've helped bring equality, water, and confidence to the army. But the one thing none of them really did focus on learning was patience. Which is pretty much my fault now that I think about it.

* * *

After catching up to the army, we ended up in the whipping grounds were it all began, it just big enough to fit two of our armies. That is, if our pegasi keep flight.

We all looked around, and saw some wierd last-minute throne in the very middle of the grounds, along with a wierd looking new building next to Diane's Lagoon. It was kinda small for a building, and it was... wrinkly?

But I shook it off and focused on the task at hand. "Whipper! We know yer still in town! Come on out! We just wanna talk!" I yelled out.

"HA! That's a laugh!" I heard from on top of the wierd building. We all looked over and there he was. Whipper. Only, now this whole conquering thing had gone and fed his ego. He had a red velvet cape much like a stereotypical king would. And he had his trademark whip right in his hoof. Not that he could hit any of us from where he was. It was really just to strike fear in us. Which wasn't working.

"Now Whipper. We don't wanna fight. Equestria's already doin bad without disputes. No, we came here ta try ta calm y'all down." I said to him, acting calm.

"Again, HA! That's gotta be the worst lie I've done heard in my life! As soon as we let our guard down, all y'all will be doin is fightin us! Why, wit them pitchforks, an lassos, an them freaky puffy thangs, yer ready fer a fight!" He said, pointing to the clouds. I wasn't sure if he actually didn't know that these were rain clouds or not, but I couldn't correct him either way. "To bad it ain't enough! NOW!" He yelled out, loud enough for any pony near the Whipping Grounds to hear.

Just then, Whipper's Army started coming out from everywhere. From inside buildings, inside barrels, behind bales of hay, everywhere They surrounded us all, blocking all exits from the Whipping Grounds, leaving us trapped in the middle.

"What's yer big plan now, 'Sheriff'?!" He asked, mocking my title after he saw the badge on my coal black vest. He started cackling madly, thinking that he had us in checkmate. But I wasn't done yet.

"Now hold up y'all! 'Fore ya start fightin us, at least here me out first!" I called out to the army that was starting to close in on us. They started yelling out multiple answers, and to sum it up instead of using the words they were using, it was a no.

"Now hold on." Whipper said, quieting them down. We all looked to him, confused about what he was thinking. "Let's at least humor this here bounty hunter 'fore we take em down!" Whipper said, letting me speak up. He was this sure that he had us beat, and I couldn't help but smirk just a little in victory for a quick second before getting serious.

"That's just it. I ain't no bounty hunter. Yeah I wanna stop you Whipper, but not fer the reason you say. You say that the Princess is lazy and doesn't care 'bout us none, but that ain't right." I told them. "Now all of us are used ta survivin out here on our own without much water, but Canterlot ain't. In fact, they're doin just as bad as we are, and they ain't used ta that!" I said, playing at the strengths I had to work on. I had to prove to them that Canterlot folks were the same as us.

And so far, it was working. One by one, I saw them start to think about all of this. And I had to press on before Whipper stopped this. "An cause they ain't used ta bein a dry city like ours, Princess Celestia needs to help them out! So she's doin the best she can ta calm down Canterlot 'fore she tries ta calm down cities like Pony Valley. Cause we've been livin off like this fer so long, we know how ta power through it!" I told them, complimenting them in the process of protecting Princess Celestia so they'll be a little more open to the idea.

"Even so," One of the members of Whipper's Army spoke up, still on the fence. "Why can't she just tell us herself?! Er at least send somethin fer a gift ta help us folks bravin the harsh weather?!" He asked me, challenging me to answer that.

I heard Whipper chuckle darkly once, almost as if thinking '_Try answerin that one, Fly Boy._' Luckily, I had just the answer for that.

"Ah, but she did send somethin!" I answered, making Whipper's Army perk up and mumble to one another. I even heard Whipper go 'HUH?!' as he almost tripped over his own kind cape.

"Pegasi, if ya kindly?" I asked them, queuing them to go. They nodded and moved the clouds over Whipper's army. They all looked up, some scared, and others just simply curious.

Then the pegasi started jumping on the rain clouds, making the water start to come out and rain on the army. They all gasped at the sight of this and immediately started smiling at the sight of rain. They all opened their mouths, catching the rain that was falling from the clouds.

'Ya see?! Princess Celestia does care about us! All of us! We shouldn't fight her when she's doin her best! And we shouldn't fight between each other either! It ain't right! 'Specially when fightin, only leads ta more fightin!" I told them as they enjoyed the rain. "Now what do ya say? Can we just agree ta stop before we even gotta fight?" I asked them, hoping they would agree to peace.

"OH SHUT IT!" I heard Whipper call out, seeing where this was going. He used his whip and hit the cloud closest to him, making it break apart since all the water had already drained from it. "You really think these simple-minded fools are just gonna stop fightin fer me?! Just 'cause Princess Celestia sent a bunch a clouds?! Yeah right! Come on y'all! Stop listenin ta this here freak! He's a pegasus! What good have pegasuses ever done fer us Earth Ponies?! Huh?! Get yer heads on straight and stop actin like idiots!" Whipper yelled out to his army in rage that they were starting to reconsider revolting.

To bad for him that he just helped them make up their minds. They all started to glare at Whipper, realizing just who they were fighting for. Then, one by one, they threw down their weapons and flags that were dedicated to Whipper, 'resigning' from being in his army for good.

"WHAT?!" Whipper exclaimed, caught off guard by how they were all giving up the revolt. All that was left was his two original lackies, and they looked about ready to quit too after what he said. "YA KNOW WHAT?!... FINE! I don't need y'all! 'Sides! I still got this!"

He then bent down and grabbed the... cloth that was the front of the building? And in one tug of the cloth, he let go and the cloth fell to the ground, revealing that Whipper had been standing a giant cage filled with what looked like thirty Timberwolves. One of them being one giant alpha Timberwolf. They were all trying to get out of the cage to attack every pony that was in the Whippin' Grounds/Town Square.

Every pony in the Town Square gasped that Whipper was seriously thinking about just unleashing the Timberwolves on us all, without so much as a second thought,

"And ta prove that I ain't some pony y'all can just quit on, I think I'm gonna test these Timberwolves on Pony Valley 'fore I use em on Princess Celestia!" He then cackled more madly than he had ever cackled before, proving just how far he had gone into Crazyville.

"Whipper, think about what yer doin!" I yelled out at him, flying over to where he was. From where he was, he could simply buck one side of the cage and it would open it up.

"Oh, I am Fly Boy! I'm teachin this town, that ya don't turn on THE WHIPPER!" He yelled as he shoved me a few feet away, allowing him to wind up his hind legs so he could buck the side of the cage down.

"NO!" I yelled out, trying to fly back over to stop him, but it was too late. So after he bucked one side of the cage, it easily started to fall to the ground. But before it did, I caught it and tried to keep it up as much as I could. Sadly, I wasn't going to be able to keep it up forever since the Timberwolves were trying to push the side down the rest of the way.

"EVERY PONY RUN!" I yelled out, knowing that I was about to give out. Most of them took my warning and started to run, but about ten familiar faces all stayed to help. Nine faces I did not want to see help me fight these wooden wolves to the death.

Diane Sarsaparilla, Golden Jewel, Sparkle Bright, Tune, Flitter Calm, Dusty, Crafty Arts, Old Yeller, and even that cowardly Mayor!

"What are y'all doin?! GO!" I commanded them, not wanting any of them to get hurt or worse. And as I thought of that, I felt the picture under my hat start to change. Only, it wasn't just changing once. It was changing again and again. That was when I realized that the future was wavering based on whatever happens here. And I also found out that...

"No way Sheriff! You might be crazy enough ta challenge Whipper and his army a wolves, but yer not goin down alone!" Tune yelled out, wanting to play hero.

"Yeah, what the lizard said!" Dusty agreed, not really meaning to insult Tune. He honestly didn't know he was a dragon. "We ain't a runnin from tha fight if are leader ain't!" He added.

"You've been sayin how Whipper needs ta be stopped!" The mayor out of them all continued. "I might be in charge 'round these parts, but I ain't lettin the first Sheriff a Pony Valley go down cause of a mad stallion like Whipper!" He yelled out, picking up a nearby pitchfork some pony left behind.

Bright then used her magic to levitate some weapons over to the others as she spoke up. "And the same goes for the rest of us!" She said.

"YEAH!" The others yelled out in agreement.

That's when I realized that this is just like before. When I got all of my friends to let go of the rope to sacrifice me. And now, here I was again. Only, with a different reason. I should've kept trying to run for my life and not give up on my friends.

Well now I wasn't about to argue when it was pointless. I smiled confidentially and nodded, knowing that if they were anything like their great-grand children, they weren't going to give up.

"Oh how touching!" Whipper yelled out, the end of his whip hitting my right arm. I drew it back in pain, which caused me to lose the grip on the side of the cage. Making it fall over.

Whipper might've been the only pony trying to over-throw Princess Celestia now, even more since his two henchmen abandoned him, but he was still behind a group of hungry Timberwolves. And me and my nine pony army was the buffet.

"Now go my Timberwolves! DINNER TIME!" He yelled out, cackling mad as all his wolves charged outside of the cage, except for the alpha wolf who was staying right inside.

The twenty-nine Timberwolves all looked towards my friends, ready to eat. But before they could charge at them, my friends got the first shot as a pitchfork came down and struck one of the Timberwolves in the head. Destroying the head and making the rest just fall apart into soon to be used fire wood.

"UP HERE!" All of the wolves, me, and Whipper, looked up and saw Tune riding Flitter Calm. Flitter Calm was in the air with a bad full of small rocks, as Tune had some of the rocks in his claw. He started throwing them, hitting about five of the Timberwolves below, which drove them mad. "Catch us if you can you wooden freaks!" Tune taunted as Flitter Calm then started flying away, low to the ground. The five wolves that got hit then started running after the two of them, leaving only twenty-three three wolves left to fight off in the Town Square.

"Whatever!" Whipper said, ignoring the fact that now only twenty-three Timberwolves were left for us to fight. "Those two won't last long. Anyway... ATTACK!" Whipper commanded his wolves.

They all turned their attention back on the remaining seven of my friends, leaving me to fight Whipper. Sadly, I wasn't aiming for Whipper just yet.

As Bright and Jewel launched two pitchforks at the horde of timber wolves, both of them hit two different wolves that were in the front, killing them. And as the wolves all growled towards the two unicorns, I acted fast by slamming one wolves in the back of the group into oblivion with my iron tail. This now only leaving twenty to deal with.

Sadly, the wolves didn't even do as much as glance at me as about seven of them started charging in at Bright and jewel, who saw this and ran for their lives, making the wolves chase after them.

After the wolves passed the group, Crafty yelled out, "Hold on Jewel, I'm comin!" He said, running after the wolves ten seconds later without a second thought. He had his mind set on saving Golden Jewel, and I knew that he wasn't going to change his mind about that.

"Well, they're even more doomed than the scaly freak and the pegawuss!" Whipper exclaimed, laughing his head off at the predicament we were in.

"HEY! No pony calls Flitter Calm a wuss!" The Mayor said, defending his crush by speaking up. Though after saying that, the wolves all turned to him. Making him shrink behind Old Yeller in fear. "Go get em Sheriff!" He yelled out in anger, though he was acting cowardly.

"Yes sir!" I said, listening to the pony who was technically my boss. Though, I would've gladly charged at Whipper without any pony needing to tell me.

And with how Whipper was laughing, he didn't see me flying at him until it was too late. When he turned his attention to me, I had already tackled him off the giant cage and to the ground.

After doing that, the remaining thirteen wolves charged at my four remaining friends, making them all dodge in different directions.

Old Yeller flew into the air, three wolves trying as hard as they could to jump up and catch him. He then flew off down another direction to try to lose the wolves in the buildings.

Diane and Dusty ran into Diane's Lagoon in hopes to get away from the wolves. That wasn't good though as seven wolves chased after them and tried to get in, Dusty and Diane piling tables and chairs against the doorway.

That left the remaining three wolves to focus on the Mayor who handled it in the only way he knew how. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled out as he took off running down the one remaining road no pony else had gone down, the three wolves right behind him.

"Looks like it's just you and me ta end it Fly Boy!" He said, getting his whip ready. "Say good-bye ta that other eye!" He said, winding his arm back to send the whip at me.

_This might take a while._

* * *

**The Mayor's POV**

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed my head off as I ran for my life down the street, three Timberwolves right behind me. "Okay!Gottarun!Gottarun! Thenhide!Thenbeg!Thenrun!Andeventuallytheymightgiv eupand-" As I was talking just about as fast as I was running, one of the wolves almost bit my tail.

"BWAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out even louder, scared for my life more than ever! I admit it! I'm a wimp! A coward! And I am only good at two things! Speech, and RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! Thank Celestia one of those things are useful right now, or I would be Timberwolf chow already!

But still, even though I was running for my life faster than any pony alive, my mind was going even faster! I knew that I had to think of a way out of this right now, because even though I could keep running for hours, so could they! They were living wood for Celestia's sake! They could run for days and the only thing they had to worry about was catching fire from the heat of the sun!

Wait a second! THE SUN! Celestia's beloved sun! That's it! These things always camp out in that swamp Sheriff Alamo calls Everfree, because the plant life keeps it all shady! So all I gotta do is get somewhere sunny...

That stage in front of my mayor's office! That's perfect! I always hated having to give speeches from outside that blasted office because of the sun shining right in my eyes! It even lead to me getting some serious sunburns even after a small, five-minute speech!

And if it was a bother to me... Let's see how these hounds like it!

I then turned my cowardly running towards that blasted stage where it all began. And in a matter of ten seconds, I was already coming up to it.

I quickly jumped up and stood on the stage, the other two Timberwolves jumping up right behind me. The floor of the stage was already hot, making it hard for me to stand on because it was so hot. To bad it was even worse for the two wolves.

Their wooden paws started to smoke and when they turned towards the sun and saw it, they immediately bursted into flames. The two of them ran off the stage to try to get some shade, but it was too late! Those two blasted Timberwolves fell apart not seconds later!

...Wait... Two? Weren't there three Timber- "Grrr..." I turned behind me to see that the third Timberwolf was right behind me, the curtain drooped over him to keep him from bursting into flame like the other two.

"Well... GOOD-BYE!" I said to the wolf as I turned around calmly and then patiently... RAN FOR MY LIFE ONCE AGAIN!

To bad that when I was gone, I didn't see that the wolf tried to chase after me, but tripped over the curtain that was drooped open, leaving him on the floor of the stage where he caught on fire moments later. So that left me running for my life, not realizing that nothing was chasing me anymore.

* * *

**Tune's POV**

"How's it goin?" Flitter Calm asked me calmly, not able to look behind her since she was flying too fast to be distracted since we were low to the ground.

"Well," I started, throwing rock after rock at them to try to slow them down. But I couldn't put enough force in it to stop them. Only enough force to make them angrier. "it could be goin better!" I finished.

"Still five of em chasin me?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered simply.

"They right behind me?" She asked, these questions not really sounding like they had a point.

"Yep." I answered, wondering why she wanted to know that exactly.

"Hold on." She told me calmly.

I couldn't really figure out what her plan was because her tone of voice didn't make me understand much. But I didn't question it as I stopped throwing rocks and grabbed the end of her mane, getting ready for whatever her plan was.

And good thing I did because she suddenly swerved towards the side of the road, where she then flew right over an abandoned cart. Two of the wolves that were in the front fell for the trick and smashed into the cart, destroying it in the process.

The other three had enough time though to jump over the cart or simply get around it, but at least it was easier to take care of the now.

That's when I got an idea. I saw a general store sign hanging from a pole by two really weak chain links up ahead. "Flitter Calm! Fly under that there sign up ahead!" I instructed her.

"Got it." She said, me not sure if she understood my plan or if she was just playing along with it because of her tone. Jeez, you'd think that she'd have at least a little emotion in her voice since we're fighting for our lives, don't ya think?

But regardless, she did just that and I reached above me, grabbing the sign. It easily came off like I thought and I turned around on top of Flitter Calm's back. "Okay Timberwolves! We ain't... FER SALE!" I yelled at them, throwing the general store sign at the group of three. The two in front jumped over the sign, prepared, but the third one behind them tripped over it and fell to the ground, falling apart.

That was the good news of my plan. Sadly, the bad news out-weighed the good. Because of me throwing the sign, it made Flitter Calm go off-balance from flying. Causing her to fly out of control and fall to the ground, making us come to a stop at a crossroads.

We both looked towards the two remaining Timberwolves who were slowly coming up to us, hungry. I looked towards Flitter Calm, hoping she had a plan, but the one time where keeping a calm mind was needed, she was just as scared as I was. Actually, she looked about ready to break out into tears from how scared she was.

The two wolves closed in on us, knowing they won. We both tried to scoot back, but to make it worse we backed into the wall of a building. We're done for.

"DON'TEATME,DON'TEATME,PLEASE DO NOT EAT M-WAAAHHH!" All of a sudden, out of no where, the mayor of all ponies ran down the street we were on as fast as a speeding bullet. And in the process, he managed to crash into the two Timberwolves, turning them into mulch.

"Huh... What happened?" He asked, quickly getting up from tripping over the fertilizer that was two Timberwolves.

"CHITTER CHATTER!" Flitter Calm yelled out in pure joy as she hugged the still confused Mayor who was apparently named...hehe...Chitter Chatter?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud, falling over by the sound of his name! What kind of mayor is named Chitter Chatter?!

But they ignored me as the mayor was getting more confused by the second. "Flitter Calm? What happened? Where am I? Are them Timberwolves gone?" He asked, looking back at where he came from. But seeing no Timberwolves behind him, he sighed in relief and looked around, seeing the wood on the ground and down the street we came from. "And what happened here?" He asked, still confused.

"Oh like you don't know!" She said, so happy right now. "You saved us!" She told him, still hugging him with glee.

"I-I DID?!" He asked, shocked that he somehow saved our lives. Honestly, I can't believe it myself. And I saw the whole thing happen for Celestia's sake!

"Oh don't act so modest! You're my hero!" She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I am..." He said like a lovestruck fool as he grew a big stupid grin on his face. All of this because he ACCIDENTALLY saved Flitter Calm's life! I face-clawed at the sight of it before remembering.

"Um guys? We still gotta help the Sheriff and the others." I reminded them.

"Oh, you're right Tune!" Flitter Calm said, suddenly full of emotion instead of being overly calm like usual. "Chitter! Follow us!" She instructed as I jumped back on her back.

"You got it Flitter!" Chitter said courageously, getting back up and following us towards the Town Square. Great, now this 'hero' thing's gone to his head. Oh well, I guess I can let him get a big ego. After all, he needs to be happy about something. And that name of his wasn't exactly anything to smile at. Unless you were laughing at it that is.

* * *

**Bright's POV**

After destroying those two Timberwolves by levitating the pitchforks at them, me and Jewel made a mad dash for the Shining Gemstone in hopes of baricading ourselves inside until we got something else to stop the wolves. Oh why did we have to be chased down by seven of those things?!

So after getting to the jewelry store, we did just as I planned and put a couch against the door. But the Timberwolves were very persistent and started to slam into the door in hopes of getting inside. And it was starting to work.

"Oh Bright, what do we do?!" Jewel asked, very scared for her life. It being with a little too much drama than necessary.

"Get the tools! They should be good enough to fend off the-" But before I could finish that thought, I was interrupted by a... Battle cry?

"AHH!" We heard a battle cry from outside as some pony came to try to save us from outside.

I looked out one window as Jewel looked out the other. "I can't believe it." I said, not sure whether to be thankful, or be scared for the ponies life since it's one vs. seven.

"Crafty Arts!" Jewel squealed, happy that her coltfriend had come to save us.

Crafty Arts had already taken out three of the Timberwolves by surprise, ropping one wolves head and making it whiplash into two other Timberwolves. Thus taking out three wolves already.

He then took the decapitated timber wolf head and threw it at another wolf, making the two heads collide. Thus defeating another Timberwolf. Now there were only three.

But he wasn't done as he pulled out that statue of his. "You hungry wolfy?" He asked, looking at the wolf in the middle. "Then eat Stepony!" He yelled out as he threw the statue in the air, turned around, and bucked it towards the wolf. Making it fly into the wolf and making it and the statue break into a million pieces.

But seeing the last two Timberwolves now growl towards him, he started backing up. He was out of ideas and was now defenceless.

"Bright! The tools!" Jewel reminded me, taking a small mallet and opening her window. I took some metal tongs and did the same. We then threw the tools at the wolves, stopping them before they could get to Crafty.

We ran back out, glad that all the Timberwolves were now defeated. Crafty and Jewel hugged each other, glad that the other was alive.

"Crafty... Your statue... That was your very first one." She said, sad that his very first sculpture was destroyed trying to save us.

"I can always make another. It's just a statue. But yer irreplaceable." He said, glad she was okay.

As they continued to hug, I cleared my throat. Once they looked at me, I started talking. "Yeah, I know that this is a real touching moment and all, but can it wait until we know that the others are safe too?!" I said, trying to focus on the task at hand.

They both turned red and were embarrassed that we were all in the middle of a war basically. They then nodded and we all headed out to help finish the job.

But after we left we didn't notice the Timberwolf pieces start to glow green as they all started to come back to life, now coming together to form a wolf that was as big as the alpha Timberwolf that was in that cage. And after reforming, it saw us heading back towards the town. It glared at us and slowly started to follow, wanting revenge.

* * *

**Dusty's POV**

"This isn't good! They're gonna get in!" I yelled out, holding my pitchfork towards the doorway, which the five Timberwolves were about to break through. In one way, I was glad that only five Timberwolves that followed us. But I was also kind of scared for the others since they all had a fair share of wolves to fight off as well.

"No they ain't!" Diane said, as she looked up the staircase and towards the second floor. "Dusty, hold em off! I gotta get somethin from upstairs!" She said, starting to go up the stairs.

"WHAT?! Hold em off?!" I asked, wondering just what her plan was.

"Yep! Hold em off! I'll be back down here in a minute er two!" She said, now running up the stairs to get something.

"Two minutes..." I gulped. "No prob Diane..." I mumbled, not sure if I could do it. but seeing as how the wolves were about to bust in, I had to stay strong! "Don't worry Diane, I won't let you down!"

That's when they busted in. I acted fast and threw the pitchfork at the door and tried to get one before they got inside. To bad it sailed right over their heads and outside, missing them completely.

"Oops..." I said, now backing up in fear. They started to come towards me, but when I backed up enough, I stepped on a loose floor board. The other side of the board then shot up, hitting one of the wolves right in the jaw. That made it break apart, now leaving four more to deal with.

Then, one of them then lunged towards me, making me jump back in fear and fall behind Diane's counter. That's where I found a bunch of bottles of ingredients. Glass bottles of cinamin, some kinda roots, sugar, honey, and a bunch of other ingredients. All of which were in glass bottles.

So seeing that I couldn't think of any other way to hold them off, I started throwing the bottles at them. They started backing away towards the door with each bottle that hit them. And it made me start to be more confident in holding them back.

"Ha! Ya like that?! No?! Then how's about ya go back to yer roots?!" I yelled out, throwing the glass of sassafras roots at them.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm just havin fun! Don't be lemon heads!" I exclaimed, throwing a glass of lemon zest at them next.

"Oh! Oh! Wait a sec, I got another! How 'bout y'all..." I said, trying to find a bottle of something that I could make a pun with. "...Grow a sweet tooth!" I asked, throwing a bottle of vanilla at them.

"Or what about...Uh...Dang, what else is there?!" I said looking for another bottle I could make a pun with. But as I was looking for another bottle, they started to recover from the random things being thrown at them.

"Here we are!" I said, looking up from the counter with a bottle of seaweed in hoof. But when I came out from behind the counter I came face to face with one of the Timberwolves as the others were still recovering. I gulped. "Kelp!" I yelled out, saying the joke with fear.

But before the Timberwolf could even touch me, the floor from above started cracking. We both looked up, only for the piece of floor above the Timberwolf to fall and land on him, destroying him instantly. And on top of that piece of wood was Diane! With-a water hose?

None the less, I was happy to see her. "Diane!" I yelled out.

She looked over and saw me, then smiled greatly. "Dusty!"

I gasped then pointed towards the remaining three Timberwolves. "Timberwolf!" I yelled out to her.

"Sarsaparilla!" She yelled out.

"Sarsaparilla?" I asked, confused.

"Sarsaparilla!" She then turned towards the wolves and used the hose, making a strong jet of sarsaparilla shoot out and hit the Timberwolves, making them fall apart instantly from the strength of the hose.

She then turned off the hose in victory. "I knew that my Sarsaparilla Hose would do the trick! Why, it always on angry customers!" She then laughed at the memory of that.

But I didn't care as I tackled her with a hug, happy that she saved my life. "Oh thank ya Diane! I would'a been a goner if ya didn't come when ya did!" I said, admitting that I was losing.

"Oh come now. Ya would'a knocked em dead if'n ya had better jokes!" She said with an upbeat attitude. "Now come on! We got an evil whippin' pony tyrant ta stop!" She said, now running out the door.

I quickly followed, ready to put this all to a stop once and for all!

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_Jeez! I can't keep this up much longer. Deflecting and dodging each crack from that annoying whip is getting really tiring! And to top that, he's hit me like seven times! Luckily, it doesn't hurt all that much, but it still didn't feel good getting whipped all those times._

"He he heeee..." Whipper cackled, still perfectly fine. "Ya gettin tired Lonestar?! Well ya don't gotta worry much longer! Cause soon it'll all be over!" He told me, a huge smile growing on his face.

"What... Are you... Talking about..." I asked, breathing in between breathes. I was getting too tired, and I was about ready to fall over at this point.

"Ain't it obvious?! Yer nine stupid friends are finished! My wolves are probably usin their bones as toothpicks right now!" As he said that, I felt the picture in my hat permanently change.

I went wide-eyed, thinking that he was right and that the picture was only proving so. "No..." I said, backing up a little. "No, it ain't possible..."

"Oh but it is!" He continued. "There ain't no way in Equestria yer friends beat my precious Timberwol-" "**BOOM!**" We both turned to see the doors of Diane's Lagoon burst open, Diane and Dusty walking outside.

"What?!" Whipper shouted, surprised that they were fine.

"Diane?! Dusty?! Yer both okay!" I yelled out, happy that they were safe.

"Uh-huh! Used the good old Sarsaparilla Hose ta take em down!" Diane yelled out, gloating about their victory.

"What?" Whipper asked, shocked that five of his wolves were taken out.

Just then, Flitter Calm, Tune, and The Mayor all came back. "You three are alright too?!" I asked, really happy that now five of my nine friends were okay.

"Yes siry bob!" The Mayor said. "And all thanks to Chitter Chatter! AKA, me!" He said, pointing to himself. Flitter Calm sighed in happiness as he said that, where as Tune face-clawed at it.

"Wait a second, how did you even-" But before Whipper could even question it, three more of my friends came back. Golden Jewel, Sparkle Bright, and Crafty Arts. "HUH?!" Was all Whipper could say at the sight of those three.

"Sheriff! Oh, we're so glad you're okay!" Bright said, seeing me still alive.

"Same goes ta you three! But how'd ya take care a seven Timberwolves?" I asked, curious.

"Oh it's all thanks to Crafty Arts here and his brilliant statue, Stepony!" Jewel said, boasting for Arts as he just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Now who in tarnation is Stepony?!" Whipper demanded an answer, really surprised that they were all fine while his wolves were taken out.

But before any pony could answer him, the last of them came back. Old Yeller.

"Sorry it took so long every pony! Took longer than I thought to single-hoofingly take out five Timberwolves!" He said, boasting about his victory.

"How did you pull that off?" Arts asked, wondering just how Old Yeller took out just as many Timberwolves as he did.

"Uhh..."

* * *

**Old Yeller's Flashback**

"HA HA HA! Run, run, run as fast as ya can! Ya can't catch me, I'm the Old Yeller Po-" "**SPLAT!**" "Ow..." As I was flying from the Timberwolves, gloating at how they couldn't catch me, I didn't look ahead in time and ended up flying into the side of a building.

But luckily the Timberwolves weren't looking ahead either since they were watching me, and they all ended up running into the building as well. All of them falling apart from doing so.

After I peeled myself off of the wall, I looked down and saw them all destroyed. "Well... At least that took care of them. Now ta help the Sheriff!" I said, flying back towards the Town Square.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"... Pure. Instinct." Old Yeller said to us all, pretending to act like a hero.

"Yeah, sure." Crafty Arts said, shaking his head.

We all then re-focused our attention on Whipper, who was starting to back up. "What now Whipper? Ya can't take all of us on." I said to him, ready to beat him once and for all.

"Yer right, I can't. But luckily, I still got Alpha!" He said gesturing to the last Timberwolf in the cage, which he named Alpha. "Break the cage!" He commanded.

And without wasting another second, the wolf got up on its hind legs and ripped the roof of the cage off in one single move, causing the rest of the cage to break apart. Just that demonstration of the giant Timberwolf was a little un-nerving. Whipper cackled a little at the look of the other's faces.

"But wait, that ain't all! Since the lot of ya just love playin hero, we're gonna need a damsel in distress right?!" He then tugged on a rope that was next to the cage and that's when this whole situation just got worse.

At the end of that rope was the top of the water tower, and after tugging on the rope, the top of the water tower turned on top of the frame, revealing some pony that had been missing from all of this action the whole time.

Spectrum Light. Gagged and tied to a pole that was embedded in the side of the water tower. She was trying to get free, but when she saw us she stopped and gave me an apologetic look for not believing me in the first place.

I immediately glared at Whipper. "Okay! Yer goin down Whipper!" I yelled at him, now officially ticked off. Screw trying to end this with peace! He just tied one of my best friend's great-grandma to the side of a water tower! The Olive Branch has now been thrown into a fire! And the fire was going to help me brand another horse shoe mark into his shoulder!

"Oh am I?! Cause Alpha begs ta differ! Alpha!" The giant Timberwolf looked towards Whipper as he pointed towards Spectrum. "Dinner!" He yelled out.

Alpha then looked towards Spectrum, getting ready to feed. But I wasn't about to let that happen. As Alpha got to the bottom of the water tower, I flew forward as fast as I could, ramming into Alpha. This caused him to trip and fall to his side, but he wasn't out of the fight yet.

"Come on every pony! We need to help Sheriff Lonestar fight off that giant Timberwolf!" Bright yelled out to all of them.

"But if yer all helpin Alamo," Whipper started to say as he pointed behind him. "Then who's gonna help y'all fight him off?!"

The nine of my friends then turned around to see a Timberwolf the same size as Alpha coming up towards them. It had followed Bright, Jewel, and Arts here to get revenge.

"AH!" Chitter yelled out, terrified of the wolf glaring at them.

"HA HA! Have fun with that!" Whipper said to them, now keeping his attention on them.

While he was doing that, I got the gag off of Spectrum so she could talk.

"Oh Alamo, thank you! I am so sorry for what I did before!" She said quickly, wanting to get that much out.

"Don't worry 'bout that none!" I said, looking back at Alpha. Who was already getting back up.

He tried to smack me out of the air with his wooden paw, but I quickly dodged and sent my iron tail forward towards his paw, hitting it and making it fall apart. Making the big pieces of wood fall to the ground and hit the frame of the water tower, making it weaker.

So after destroying his left paw, he then tried to hit me again with his right paw. Which resulted in the same thing. I dodged it and destroyed it, forcing him to stand on his hind legs.

"Hey Fly Boy!" Whipper called out. I turned to him, wondering just what he wanted now. Luckily Alpha wasn't attacking as he talked. "Ya might be able ta stop Alpha, but can ya stop him and Omega 'fore he eats yer other friends?!" Whipper asked, gesturing towards the other giant wolf, Omega, who had cornered my friends and was about to crush them with his giant size.

After seeing them trapped, I froze up. I didn't know what to do. If I were to stop Omega and save Bright and the others, Spectrum would be doomed. But if I stopped Alpha and saved Spectrum, Omega would kill my other friends. I had to figure out a way to stop them both, and just fighting them wasn't going to help.

I looked towards Omega and the others, seeing that they were backed into the side of a building that had a big sign on top. With just a little force, that sign could fall over and crush Omega. But even if I did that, Alpha would still have enough time to catch Spectrum Light.

But still, how do I stop Alpha? Yeah, his front legs might be gone, but he was still about ready to fight me. I needed some way to destroy him completely, but what?

"**CRACK!**" Me, Spectrum, and Alpha all looked at the base of the water tower to see that cracks were forming. This water tower was going down, and right on Alpha.

That left me with only one option. The upgrade I installed into my arm. Hopefully it would work well enough, because it was my only chance.

I quickly turned towards Spectrum Light, who was still tied down to the pole that was embedded into the water tower. "Run." I told her simply, turning around and cutting the rope with my metal tail, making Spectrum fall towards the ground. When she landed, she did just as I asked and ran away from the water tower as it started falling over onto Alpha, taking care of one problem.

I quickly turned towards Omega and the others, Omega about ready to crush them. That's when I used the new upgrade. I pointed my left metal hoof towards that sign above Omega, put my right normal hoof on my left metal wrist, and turned it clockwise. This made my left metal hoof shoot out towards the sign thanks to the spring, and the two hooks kept the rope tied to my left metal hoof and my left metal arm, keeping it connected. The whole thing was basically a grapple gun installed in my left metal arm.

After the grapple hoof being shot forward, it caught the sign above. And after tugging the rope, the sign tipped over and fell forward, crushing Omega before he could crush my friends.

"YES!" I cheered, happy that it worked perfectly. Sadly, I wasn't able to work on it some more so I had to manually put the grapple back together by dragging it back over to where I was and fit the rope inside my arm and click my hoof back into place.

But before I could get my hoof back over to where I was, Whipper got to it and started pulling on it with great anger. Thus slamming me ino the ground.

"You... You varmit..." Whipper said coldly as he glared at me. "You ruined everythang! I was so close ta taken over Equestria and becomin king! And now you came in and ruined everythang!" He yelled out at me, holdin me down on the ground with one hoof with sudden strength that was fueled by his great anger.

"It's over Whipper! Look around!" I told him, not fighting him anymore. He glanced aroun him real quick, seeing all nine of my friends, not counting Spectrum, who had surrounded him. "You lost! Ya ain't taken over nothin!" I yelled out at him. "Just. Give. Up." I said to him slowly, him knowing that I was right.

But he wouldn't accept it. "Ya know what... I don't even care anymore!" He yelled out. "You might'a turned every pony 'gainst me, ya might'a stopped my plans, an ya might'a destroyed my Timberwolves! But that don't mean I'ma lettin ya get away with it!" He said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wood carving knife. "If I'm goin down! Yer goin down with me!"

"NO!" I yelled out, now trying to get free. He had lost it. He had gone insane. He was mad before with trying to use Timberwolves on innocent ponies without a second thought, but now he was just out of his mind!

And as he started to bring the knife down, I closed my eyes. Thinking it was all over. But before he could even touch me with the knife, I was saved. But it wasn't my friends around me that managed to stopped him, or Spectrum, or any pony else nearby. But it was the same thing that started it all.

A portal. An orange portal with multiple other colors mixed in with it.

I immediately slipped from under Whipper's grasp, now flying towards the portal with great speed. The portal only had an effect on me, while every pony else just watched in shock. Since my grapple hoof was still under Whipper's hoof, I reached the end of my rope and just hung in mid-air in front of the portal. Whipper being the only reason I was still here.

"No..." I said, not wanting to go where ever This portal was going to take me. Because I knew that whatever happens here today has to be the end of me. And if this portal was only dragging me in, then that must mean this is how I'm gonna go!

"He he he!" Whipper cackled madly in happiness, liking this whole portal. The others were staring in shock at what was happening, not sure what to do. "Oh how the tables are a turnin!" He boasted.

"Whipper! Don't you dare think about lettin go!" I yelled out, not able to think of anything else to do. Whipper was my only hope of survival, and that wasn't a good thing! I was out of tricks, ideas, and everything else. Nothing was going to work for me here.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that none! I ain't gonna let go!" Whipper yelled out with a smirk.

"You... You aren't?" Tune asked, slightly confused about Whipper's change of heart.

"Why, not at all! I think instead I'll just severe his life line!" Whipper said, throwing the knife down at the rope, splitting it apart.

"NO!" I yelled out, flying into the portal without any way of getting out. I was doomed. It was over for me.

As I went through the portal, it closing right behind me, I could only make out one more thing some pony said.

"TAKE THIS WHIPPER!" Right after some pony said that, there was a flash of lightning. That's all I could make out before the portal closed behind me, and I passed out as I traveled to where ever this portal was taking me.

* * *

**And so the cliffhanger of the longest chapter has finally come! I thank you every pony that has read this whole chapter, because I know it probably got boring along the way. Still, I hope you liked it! In a few days time I should have the final chapter of the finale up and running! But until then... Good-bye every pony! And I hope that you all had fun reading this chapter.**

**QotC: If you had the chance to throw anything, that wouldn't immediately kill Whipper while he was tied up, what would it be? **

**(Ex: Rotton Tomato, Arrow to the knee, toaster, angry squirrel with rabies, ANYTHING!)**


	48. Seeing Isn't Believing (S1 Finale)

**Hello every pony, and welcome to the final part of the Season Finale! Now as I said before in the last intro, after this ending to the finale, I plan on taking a break for July. It being my birthday, my Dad trying to sue me, and the fact that I haven't had much time to play much of any video games... Yeah, I kinda need to take it as easy as I can this July. But with that said, let's start-up something a little more fun!**

**Now as I asked before, that being what you would want to throw at Whipper, I decided that instead of the top three comments we just go ahead and do just that!**

***camera pans over to Whipper, who's tied to a Torturer's rack which is leaned up against a wall***

**Whipper: What in tarnation am I here for?! *anger and fear clearly in his voice***

**Well, since the last QotC was what would they like to throw at you, without killing you immediately, I've decided to give them exactly what they want!**

**Whipper: Ya-y'all can't do that! It ain't right!**

**Maybe, but you're an evil whip happy pony that tried to kill not only Alamo, not only Spectrum and the other ancestors, but Princess Celestia herself. I think this is long overdue. *I said with a look of entertainment***

**Now for the first one, it comes from me. And to make sure it takes full effect... *uses author powers to turn Whipper human* were gonna need you to be human.**

**Whipper: What the hay?! What am I?!**

**A human. I just said that didn't I? So anyway, this one's from me. **

***pulls a lever that appeared right next to me, making a boot come flying in and hitting Whipper where the sun don't shine***

**Whipper: YEEEEEE-OOOUUCHHHHHHH! *he whimpers a little bit before trying to shake it off, but you could tell by his shaky voice that it still was extremly painful* Is... Is that the best you got?!**

***I start laughing from the question before smiling* Not even close! Those reviewers are probably ten times more ruthless than I am! *snaps fingers and Whipper goes back into pony form, though is still in great pain* Now for the next assault on Whipper!**

***holds up index card* First is FireKitsune1! And they want to hurt you with... a tuba!**

**Whipper: A tuba?!... Wait a sec, that ain't that- *before he could finish that, a tuba is catapulted out of no where and rams into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and bruising him in the chest area* Owwwww...**

**And were not even close to the painful stuff yet! Isn't this fun! *I said with a sadistic smile***

**Whipper: NO!**

**Any, next contestant on Whipper Whack World is... *gets a new index card* Wow, this one's gonna be tough to keep on a 'T' rating. Pinkimena!**

**Whipper: Wait, what's a Pinkimena? *all of a sudden, a crane picked up him along with the torturer's rack and lifted him above a cage, that had Pinkie Pie in it***

**Pinkie: Hey Zeke? What am I doing in this cage again?**

**Ahehe... Ya see Pinkie, we needed you to do something for us that we knew you weren't going to agree to... So we had to put you in a sealed off cage. *a wierd pipe then sticks out inside the cage* This is a little something I like to call personality gas. It can change anyone, or any pony's, personality the second they breath it in! And luckily for us, they won't remember the episode that they have whilst under the personality gas.**

**Pinkie: That sounds so much fun! So, what's it gonna turn me into?!**

**Uh... Pinkimena. Sorry Pinkie, but a fan asked for Whipper to be attacked by her so... *ducks into a nearby trench for protection, putting on an army helmet* ...Yeah. Start the gas!**

***As the gas goes in, I turn towards all of you* Now originally to truly give you all the most convincing Pinkimena I could make, I... *gulp* forced myself to read a shortened, but not less disturbing, version of Cupcakes...ten times... and had a little trash bin set up right next to me the entire time... And to make sure that I had the Pinkimena thing down to a T completely, I watched the song version on YouTube...five times... And three trips to the psychologist later because I now have grown a fear to that story and anything about it, I am NOT going to explain what will happen to Whipper.**

**Whipper: Wait, what is happenin' ta me anyway?! *He asked, now terrified***

***To answer his question, eery creepy giggling came from inside the cage, which now had walls around it so you couldn't see the inside. Then, Whipper started to be lowered in***

**Now it'll only be ten seconds, but it's scary none the less. *shudders, then turns towards the cage***

**Pinkimena: Oh hi there! Would you like a cupcake? *She asked in a creepy tone before laughing like an insane maniac***

***A few seconds later we hear a blood curdling scream from Whipper***

**Pull him out, pull him out! *the crane then pulls out the torturer's rack, only for Whipper to not be on it anymore* Oh no! Plan B, plan B! *sounds of heavy water comes from inside the cage for a few seconds. When it stops the walls go down, revealing Whipper to be cut up, but alive***

***Sadly, Pinkimena was still Pinkimena. And somehow had a knife in her hooves* AH! It didn't work! It's still Pinkimena!**

**Pinkie: Pinkimena? That's my full name silly! Every pony calls me Pinkie!**

***I sigh in relief* Oh, false alarm. Pinkie's mane and tail are just wet. Thanks Pinkie, you can go now.**

**Pinkie: Okey-Dokey-Lokey! Bye Zeke, good luck with the intro! *The cage then disappears and she walks off, throwing the knife away carelessly, almost hitting Whipper in the head. Though, Whipper stays there***

**Whipper: Please tell me it's over!**

***clears throat and gets out of trench* I wish. But the intro's gonna have to be longer to appease every pony that reviewed before I made this. And we have seven more items to throw at you. Including... an arrow to the knee, from Ultimoto The Great!**

***pulls out a normal wooden bow, and a wierd suction-cup arrow* Now to keep from making this too messy, I have a special made arrow here! It may look like a boring suction-cup arrow, but it's not. It gives off a wierd shock thing that hurts the victim just as much as a normal arrow would. So if this thing was to strike you in the head, it would be a cleaner game-over for you!**

***fires arrow into Whipper's knee***

**Whipper: Wait a sec here, it don't hurt none at a-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Make it stop! Make it stop! *pulls out arrow and the pain stops* Oh thank Celestia...**

**Oh, so now you're thanking her. To bad she's not that forgiving. Especially when I was promoted to her personal dungeon torturer. So yeah, you're not gonna be thanking her long!**

**Next is Mage of Psychics! And she sends her best regards with... A baby dino!**

**Whipper: Wait, a what?!**

**Whipper: *A baby T-Rex makes his way over towards me, looking all cute and innocent* Aw come on! I can handle that little thang!**

***The baby T-Rex then gets onto a nearby small catapult. I pet him before pointing towards Whipper. He then growls menacingly at him before being launched towards him at great speeds***

**Whipper: Now hold on a mome-YE OUCH! *The dinosaur lands on him and starts biting him, not doing too much damage, but still enough to hurt badly***

***After about ten seconds, the dino jumps off of him and runs over to me, wagging his tail. I talk to him like a dog* Good Dino! Good boy! Who wants a steak?! Huh?! Who wants a steak?! *I then pull out a steak and toss it towards him. He starts eating it and smiles towards me* Good boy, I love you Dino!**

***I clear my throat before speaking up* I think I'm gonna keep Dino... Anyway, next punishment, an Angry Bird! From VintageThunder98! Not only that, but also Musical Paint asked for it too!**

***Slingshot appears beside me and Dino. I then whistle a small tune and a tiny blue bird flies over towards me* Oh, I love this bird. He's my favorite out of them all. *loads him into slingshot and aims at Whipper* Good thing I'm a pro at this game. Though somehow my mom's better at it. Anyway, FIRE!**

***sends the small blue bird towards Whipper, steps back a little to try to dodge them. To bad they split into three different birds, all hitting him with dead on accuracy***

**Whipper: Ow... Are we done yet?... I'm about ready ta keel over...**

**Not yet Whipper. We still have four more! So doing Swift Thunder's next... *walks over to him and draws back fist* I'm not sorry about this... *slugs him in the face as hard as I can, making him fall on his back. Then I go over and takes his whip* This... No, I'm not sorry about this either.**

***Whips him in the eye, drops the whip, and walks back over to original spot* Now we only got two more to go! Then the chapter!**

**Whipper: Can I at least get my eye fixed first?!**

**Afterwards. Besides, that last punishment will help with that...I think... Anyway, next punishment is... A pressure-point ninja attack! From whovian803!**

***A puff of smoke comes out of no where, and a pony ninja appears from it. The ninja then jumps in front of him and starts jabbing him all over the place in pressure-points. One million jabs later, Whipper falls to the ground and the ninja comes over to me. Holding out a hoof***

**What?... Oh right, your pay. *takes out a small bag of bits and tosses it to him. He checks it, then holds out his hoof again* What?!... *sighs* Fine, here. *tosses another bag of bits to him. He then disappears in a puff of smoke* I swear, the price of ninjas are skyrocketing now a days.**

**Next thing is... A couple of things actually. *Walks over to Whipper***

**Whipper: Now what?... *he's answered with a hot -irey coal to the mouth, a bucket of water splashed on him, and finally a shocking event with a taser* Ow... What was that?!**

**That was all from Musical Paint! The angry bird from earlier was also from her too. Anyway, one last thing and we're done.**

**Whipper: Finally... *as I start to run away, he gets confused* So what is it?!**

**It's from PandaMaster! They should try to fix you up when they land! I suggest ducking in cover! *I said, running away at great speeds, taking Dino with me in my arms***

**Whipper: Land? *looks up, only to see a giant group of buildings known as Googleplex falling towards him* Well... Guess they ain't in America no more...**

**BOOM!**

***After it fads to black, me and Dino appear in front of the faded screen* Good thing Pinkie taught us how to jump into frame like this huh Dino? Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed this incredibly long intro, readers who actually read this! Sadly by next chapter, me and Dino will have cleaned up most of this, so here's what the intro will look like when you all come back!**

**********Intro Area Decorations to Date**: A broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano), scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', and a baby T-Rex named Dino.

******Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of the ideas to hurt Whipper mentioned above. All I own is this idea, Blitz, Dino, and Whipper.**

* * *

_"Is it really Blitz?"_

_"I think so! But, he looks a little injured..."_

_"A litte?! His left hoof is MISSING!"_

_"Yeah, but it's metal remember? Plus, look at this rope that's inside of his front leg. It looks like he worked on his bionics a little while he was gone."_

_"Not only that, but he got a new tail while he was there! Oh, it looks absolutely dashing with it being silver!"_

As I started wakin up from going through that portal, I heard multiple voices from all around me. All of them sounding concerned, but relieved as well.

"Wha... What's goin on?" I asked, still having my western accent, as I started to wake up completely. I opened my eyes and saw some familiar faces all around me. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, and the others. Along with the two unicorns I saved before this all started, who kept looking at me, and some rock the taller one was holding. They looked as confused as I did, but I ignored it and turned back towards my friends.

"Well I'll be! It really is you Blitz! Yer back!" Applejack said to me.

"Huh?" Was all I could ask as I stood up. It was hard without my front left hoof, but I managed.

"We brought you back from to the present!" Twilight cleared up. "You're in Sweet Apple Acres!" She told me.

I looked around, and indeed it was Sweet Apple Acres. And it was green and alive, unlike the healing grounds/campsite I was at before. I looked towards town, only to see that it was alive too. Not in the middle of the desert either.

"I'm back..." I started to put together. They opened that portal.

"Yep! All thanks to the time portal Twilight opened up over there! We were able to bring you back before anything bad happened permenantaly!" Spike said with glee.

When I saw the portal, I saw that it was still opened. And after what Spike said, it hit me. They brought me back before I could manage to stop Whipper for good! "No..." I said, going a little wide-eyed about what happened.

"What was that Blitz?" Rarity asked, not catching what I had said. Neither did the others.

"No... No I can't come back... Not yet..." I said, starting to walk towards the portal. I had to go back to the past to stop Whipper.

"Blitz, what are you doing?" Twilight asked, walking right next to me.

"I'm goin back. I gotta stop Whipper 'fore he overthrows Princess Celestia." I told her, picking up the speed as I walked towards the portal. It was kind of hard to walk with a rope sticking out of my front left arm, so I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder before walking again.

"Blitz, you can't go back!" Twilight yelled at me, the others now following me as well. "That portal's only going to stay open for another forty-five seconds!" She informed me.

"What?!" I asked, looking at how far I was. I had to be two-hundred plus yards away from that portal from being shot out of it. That means I had to get to that portal in less than a minute. So I started running towards it, running at a decent pace for a pony missing a hoof.

"What's he doing?!" Rainbow Dash asked, caught off-guard by the fact that I was trying to go back to the past after they went through so much to bring me back.

"When he went to the past, he must've had some kind of shock from it that made him think that he's actually from that point in time!" Twilight exclaimed, thinking that's why I was trying to get back. Didn't they hear what I just said not five seconds ago?

"Stop em!" Applejack said, running after me. The others soon followed, and were starting to gain. I couldn't let them stop me, and I didn't have time to explain.

"No grip!" I yelled out, getting in the state of mind I had learned while being back in time.

"No gri-wha?" Pinkie Pie asked, confused.

But right after she asked, I started running incredibly fast, having no grip in my running like last time. Meaning that even without my front left hoof, I was running just as fast as I would be flying. That left them all in the dust.

All except Rainbow Dash. She was just as fast, if not slightly faster, than me at flying so she was able to keep up.

"How are you running like that?!" She asked, shocked that some pony was running just about as fast as she was flying.

"State a mind!" I yelled out, focusing on what was in front of me. I only had twenty seconds left, and I was halfway there. Hopefully I could make it without anymore distractions.

But in the time I got just ten yards close to the portal, Rainbow landed in between me and the portal. Since I had no grip in running, I didn't have time to stop and simply ran into her, making both of us tumble right in front of the portal.

I tried to get up and simply jump back in, now only having five-seconds to do so, but Rainbow Dash held me back, keeping me from doing that. And as the portal started to close, I finally managed to get her off of me and jumped for the portal.

Only for it to close right as I was in front of it. After it disappearing, I flew forward, my Element of Courage appearing out of nowhere and connecting to my left shoulder , and in the end I jumped into a tree.

"No..." I said after I landed on my back, now looking up towards the sky. "I can't believe I let em down..." I said out-loud.

After a few more seconds, the others caught up, out-of-breath from trying to keep up with me. "Blitz... You're not from the past... Don't you remember us?" Twilight asked me, thinking I had amnesia or something.

"A course I remember y'all!" I said, furious that they just doomed us all. "I was tryin ta go back cause Whipper's still runnin 'round tryin ta overthrow Celestia!" I yelled out at them, my accent sounding even more western than Applejack's.

Pinkie Pie simply snickered at it. "Blitz, that's a great Applejack impression! Do my voice next!" She said, thinking I was joking.

"I ain't tryin ta make fun a AJ's accent, it's a spell!" I told Pinkie, not exactly happy that they weren't getting it.

"A spell? Blitz, I've never heard of any spell that changes a ponies accent." Twilight said, clearing that up.

I simply sighed and reversed the spell. "Voice change by choice." I said, my voice going back to normal. "See? It's normal now." I said, demonstrating by now talking normally.

"Wow! Is that some kind of cool cypony power?!" Pinkie asked, getting really excited. "Change your voice into mine next!" She kept asking, thinking I could.

"Ugh, forget it." I said, knowing that there was no way I could convince her to change me back. "Now because I couldn't stop The Whipper, the whole future's gonna get messed up." I said, sad that I let all of Pony Valley and Princess Celestia down. The changes of the past were going to catch up soon enough, and they were all gonna not exist or something.

After a few more seconds of me mopping, I noticed that... Nothing was changing. It was all still normal. They were all just looking at me confused, wondering what I was talking about.

"Uh Blitz... What do you mean you couldn't stop The Whipper?" Rainbow Dash asked, all of them looking at me, confused.

"I mean, I couldn't stop him when he was trying to start a rebellion. But... Nothing's changing..." I said, still looking around. Everywhere around us was green and full of life, all of my friends were still here, and out in the distance I saw Canterlot castle was perfectly fine. It was like nothing had changed.

"Wait, you mean the Pony Valley Rebellion? The very one that happened two-hundred years ago? As in, where the famous Sheriff Lonestar Alamo gathered an army to stop a cruel pony that was obsessed with power? That Pony Valley Rebellion?" Twilight asked, making sure she understood what I was saying.

"Yes!" I yelled out, getting excited. "You mean they were able to stop Whipper before he tried to overthrow Princess Celestia?!" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course it did. That's why there's an Alamo Day. In fact, it's still going on right now. Though, I think we all missed the reenactment." She said, making some of the others sigh a little from that little fact. But, they weren't really that angry that they missed the show since there was a good reason for it.

"They did it... They were able to stop Whipper after I got sent back here..." I took out the photo that was still under my hat, which I was surprised that it had stayed on my head this whole time, and saw that it was the same. All of us, even Rainbow Dash, were in the picture as if nothing went wrong in the first place.

"Wait a sec there Blitz. Are you sayin that that's where ya ended up goin in time?" Applejack asked, all the others looking towards me.

"Yeah. That's where I was sent." I said, putting the photo back in my hat.

"What a second. You're saying that you were sent back to the Pony Valley Rebellion? As in, the same one where the famous Sheriff Lonestar Alamo took on an evil pony that was obsessed with power? That Pony Valley Rebellion?!" She asked, interested in where I ended up.

"Yeah. That's the one." I said with a nod.

"That's amazing! What was it like being there?! Did you meet any of our ancestors?! How was the culture there?! How long were you there?! What can you tell us about it?! Did you happen to meet Sheriff Lonestar Alamo?!" Twilight started asking questions left and right about my trip to two-hundred years ago, really wanting to know all about it now.

But that last question she asked, I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the irony. "Yeah, I guess you could say I met Alamo." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Really?! By any chance did he talk about his past?! No pony, or any book has any information about Alamo except for the Rebellion!" She told me, getting really excited about learning something about Equestrian history that no pony else knew.

"Well, I guess you can say that he told me a few things about his past." I said, doing a pretty good job at keeping a straight face.

"Hey Blitz! What's that shiny thing on your vest?" Pinkie asked, hypnotized by the 'shinyness' of my badge.

"A Sheriff Badge." I said with a smile, knowing that they were all about to put two and two together.

"Wait a second!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, now flying in the air with anxiousness. I kept keeping a straight face, though laughing on the inside. "You stole Sheriff Lonestar's Sheriff Badge!" She finished.

"Yea-Wait-What-NO!" I yelled out, going from entertained, to confused, to shocked, to angry with each word. This was going a whole different way than I thought it would. "I AM Sheriff Lonestar Alamo!" I yelled out at them, still furious that they would even think that I would steal a badge.

"Wait... So what yer sayin is that yer Sheriff Lonestar Alamo?" Applejack asked, looking right at me

"Yes!" I answered, trying to get it through to them.

But even when I was telling the truth, they didn't buy it. And after a few seconds of them trying to see if I was joking, they saw that I wasn't kidding. Sadly that didn't stop all of them from falling to the ground in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?! Isn't it obvious?! I mean come on! I look just like him, I'm wearing the same clothes as him, I have the same Sheriff Badge that the mayor Chitter Chatter gave me, and I know all about the Pony Valley Rebellion! How do you explain all of that huh?!" I challenged them, trying to prove it to them.

Twilight was the first one to calm down from laughing enough to speak up and try to explain how I was 'lying'. "Well, we all already explained earlier this morning how you looked like him. Also, since you were no doubt sent to that point in time it makes sense that you learned what happened while you were there." Twilight explained their point of view about this.

"And to explain your attire, many ponies dressed up in a simply vest and western hat just like that. And while you might have cuts in your vests for your wings, that only proves that you were in Alamo's army. Not that you are Lonestar himself." Rarity said, also dismissing my title.

"Come on Blitz, did you really think that you could trick us into thinking you were Lonestar? Were not falling for it no matter what you say. Am I right Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked, turning towards Fluttershy to see if she agreed.

"Um, actually... I believe him." She said quietly.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said, kind of caught of guard. She then shook her head and looked at her. "Fluttershy, he's making it up! How the hay could Blitz be Alamo?!"

"Because, well... he knows my ancestor, Chitter Chatter." She said shyly since all of them were looking to her.

I perked up, thinking that there was hope for me yet to prove it to them.

"So what if he knows the mayor's name? I mean he was the mayor of Pony Valley, of course he knows his name." Rainbow Dash said, trying to move on.

"Actually Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy has a point. The mayor of Pony Valley's name was actually a secret to most every pony. The only way any pony could know that the mayor's name was Chitter Chatter was if he did some heavy researching on the subject." Twilight said, clearing that up.

"And to be completely clear..." I spoke up, making them all turn to me. I had to keep the argument going before they shrugged it off. "Fluttershy, you take more after Chitter Chatter than your great-grandmother Flitter Calm." I said, knowing that talking about both her relatives would really help.

And it did. What I didn't expect though was for Fluttershy to all of a sudden get excited and jump towards the front of the group. "Did you say that you met my great-grandmother Flitter Calm too?" She asked with excitement in her voice. Though, it was at a low volume which made her sound like she was whispering with excitement.

"Yeah. Actually, I met most of your relatives." I said to them all.

Some of them had looks off confusion, while others had looks of thought. All except for Pinkie Pie, who somehow appeared out of nowhere under Fluttershy, making Fluttershy have to balance herself on Pinkie's head.

"Did you meet Diane Sarsaparilla?! Or what about my great-grandpa Dusty?! Did you get to have one of her famous sarsaparillas at her Saloon Lagoon?!" She then gasped loudly, just realizing something. "Did you find out her sarsaparilla recipe?! Please tell me you did! We need that recipe!" She asked, shaking me like a rag doll and acting like the recipe was going to be the answer to world peace or something.

I simply smiled and un-hooked my ear and showed it to her. "Since I heard it, I think I might have it recorded." I said to her.

She snatched the ear from my hoof so fast I didn't even notice she had taken it until she activated the Music Playear. Then it started playing Diane's Sarsaparilla song. As soon as it started, Pinkie jumped twenty feet in the air, spinning around in joy. When she got down she just balanced the Music Playear on her head as she bounced around all of us, listening to the song.

"Okay, so you know about some of our ancestors. But that still doesn't prove that you're Lonestar Alamo." Rainbow Dash said, still not convinced.

And I might've been able to convince Pinkie and Fluttershy, but there was still the rest of them. Luckily, I had a just the tail to tell to make them believe me.

"Well what about Golden Jewel making me this tail huh?" I asked, gesturing to my silver painted tail I still had. "I bet that somewhere in the history books, Alamo got a tail specially made just before they all left to confront the rebels." I said, turning towards Twilight. I hoped that who ever wrote about me in the history books mentioned that.

"Yes, there was something about that. They said that Sheriff Lonestar Alamo had a tail be hoof-crafted by the local jeweler, asking for it to be iron to symbolize that the leader of the rebellion, who liked to cut ponies tails off, couldn't defeat his army." Twilight said, reciting something she had read in apparently a biography of me.

"Wow, they looked way to deep into that. I only wanted a metal tail so I could defend myself against Whipper. Not symbolize anything." I cleared up, snickering a little at how some pony misinterpreted it.

"I told you it was kind of silly to make an iron tail just to symbolize something like that!" Spike said, looking to Twilight with a victory smile on his face. I guess they had talked about this before.

"Spike! Blitz isn't Alamo!" Twilight said, not believing it either. "Come on every pony, what are the chances that Blitz is Alamo? As great as that would be, it's just not possible." Twilight kept telling them.

"I don't know Twilight. Now that I'm taking a second glance at it, this tail is very expertly crafted." Rarity said, admiring my tail. Which wasn't any less awkward than when I first met her. She then gasped out of no where, making all of us turn to her. "Why, it even has a message near the top of it, signed by her!" Rarity said.

"Really?" I asked, looking at my tail. Then I saw the small writing. So to help her get a better look at the message, I turned to Spike, who had my original tail. "Can I have my tail back?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, here!" He said tossing the tail to me. I switched the silver tail with my original and gave the silver one to Rarity, who I just noticed was missing her tail. It being cut off.

As she looked at the message, I couldn't help but ask. "By the way, what happened to your tail?" I asked, not able to stop myself from doing so.

"Well if you must know, some pony couldn't keep it together." She said with slight anger in her voice, glancing over at Rainbow Dash while she explained. She whistled a little as she looked away, not wanting to admit that that's what happened.

"Got it." I said, not wanting a fight to break out or anything. "So what does the message say?"

"It says:" She cleared her throat and we all turned towards her so we could hear her. "_Rarity my great-grand daughter, I hope that Alamo takes this with him to the future so this message reaches you. I want you to know I am very proud of what Alamo has said about you. Good luck with your dress making business! -Golden Jewel"_

As she finished the message, she couldn't help but get emotional about the message and started to tear up. She used her magic to pull a tissue from her pocket an wiped the tears off. "Thank you Blitz, for giving this message to me." She said, trying to keep from crying.

"You're welcome." I said simply with a nod. I then turned towards the others. "Now do you all believe me?" I asked them, hoping that this was proof enough because I was running out of ideas.

The only ones I had left to prove was Spike, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, those two young unicorns, and Applejack.

"Well, I think that I can believe you. " Spike said with a smile.

"I believe you too!" The orange unicorn said, running over.

"So do I!" The other one said, coming over as well. The smaller one then showed me the small rock they had from before. "Here, we want you to have this rock! We named him after you!" He said, now treating me as a celebrity.

"Uh... Thanks?..." I said, taking the rock from his hoof and looking at it. When I looked behind them and towards Twilight with a look of confusion, she simply shook her head no. I guessed that she was basically telling me to just give up questioning it. "I'll be glad to keep... him?" I said, not really sure what this rock was an 'it' or a 'he' so I guessed.

But it made them happy and they bowed a little. "Thank you for accepting our gift Sheriff Alamo sir!" The smaller one said.

"Please don't bow to me... Or call me that." I said, now kind of wishing that I didn't try to convince all of them that I was Alamo.

"Oh, sorry Alamo!" He said, now just calling me Alamo as they got up.

"You know what, just call me Blitz." I said, not really liking them treating me like a celebrity.

"You got it Blitz sir." The taller one said to me. I sighed quietly, still not happy that they kept saying 'sir', but I really had no choice at this point.

"What about you three? Do you believe me?" I asked them, hoping I could get their trust.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, you do have some good points, but I'm just not sure." Twilight said, not sure what to believe.

"Same here Blitz." Applejack agreed, not sure what to think either.

I looked towards Rainbow Dash, but she didn't say anything. I think she just didn't want to believe it because it would show that I was cooler than her or something.

That's when I remembered one other thing that would help prove that I was indeed Lonestar Alamo. "Let me just show you three one more thing. And if you still don't think I'm Alamo, then I'll give up. Follow me." I then turned to start running off to one part of Sweet Apple Acres, but I immediately tripped because I forgot that I was missing a hoof.

I simply grunted and just used my wings to fly off a little slower than usual so they could keep up.

And when I landed, we were on a hill. A hill that was over-looking the rest of Sweet Apple Acres. The hill I had my tent set up on. But the only difference was... That there was a tree in the middle of the hill.

As soon as they all came over to the hill, Applejack spoke up. "Now what's so important up on this here hill that you had ta show us Blitz?" She asked.

"This is the hill that I stayed on while the army was getting ready to stop Whipper and the rebels." I told them.

"I think yer mistaken Blitz. That hill over there is where Alamo stayed." Applejack said, gesturing towards a different hill.

"Wow... I never thought I'd say this, but I know something history doesn't!" I said, shocked that whoever wrote the history of the Pony Valley Rebellion messed that up.

"Either way, what did you want to show us?" Twilight asked, reminding me why I came up here.

"Oh yeah. Hey Applejack, sorry for what I'm about to do." I said, turning towards the tree.

"What do ya mean, yer sorry?" She asked, confused.

To answer her question, I wedged the end of my tail under the tree and used it as a crowbar. Thus making the tree un-root from the ground and fall over to the side.

Applejack gasped at this and ran over to the tree. "Buckson! Don't worry none, you'll be alright! Luckily Blitz didn't rip up yer roots or nothin." She said, now glaring at me as if I just hurt her child or something.

"Sorry but... Buckson, was on top of something I needed to get from underground." When I looked at the ground where Buckson was, I realized that I wouldn't be able to dig that well with only one hoof. "Dang it." I said to myself.

"Want some help?" Spike asked, offering to dig for me.

"Thanks Spike. Right there." I said, gesturing to the exact spot with my metal leg. "It should be about three or four feet deep." I told him as he started digging in that spot.

And after a few seconds, Spike pulled a rag out from underground. "Is this it?" He showed it to me. And once I saw that the rag was wrapped around something, I smiled. "Yeah, that's what I was trying to get to. Could you open it up?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, jumping out of the hole in the ground he just made. After he did, Applejack filled it up and started to put Buckson back in place. As she did, she was glaring at me a little. Still pretty angry that I literally ripped one of her trees from the ground without as much as a second thought.

So after Spike unfolded, it revealed to be the pamphlet I took with me. "See? This is the pamphlet that Twilight gave to me. It got all new like that when it traveled through time with me, and I dug it underneath my tent to hide it before any pony saw it. So here it is." I told them, explaining the story to them.

"Blitz, just because you buried the pamphlet underground in the past, that doesn't mean that you're Lonestar." Twilight said to me.

Crap, why didn't I think this through more clearly?! She had a point, all this proved was that I was from the past. Not that I was Alamo. I didn't even read this thing or sign it or whatever, how am I supposed to prove that I'm Lonestar with this?!

"Dang it... Well... I guess I'm out of ways to try to prove to the rest of you that I'm Alamo." While I said that, they all suddenly gawked towards me. Was it really that shocking that I didn't have any way to prove it to them anymore. "What? It's true. I mean, it isn't like I can just go back in time and bring some pony back just to prove it to you all. And I'm pretty sure that no pony is around from then to help prove that I really am Lonestar." I admitted.

After saying that though, they all bowed towards me for some reason. "What are you guys- oh, real funny. Some of you don't believe I'm Alamo, but you all go ahead and bow at me anyway? And why are you even bowing towards me anyway?"

"Because I think that they are all bowing towards me Blitz." I froze at that voice. It was a calm and collected voice, that sounded kind of amused by what I was saying. And it belonged to some pony from Canterlot. It was... It was...

"Princess Celestia?!" I said as I was jumping back a little from I was, her being right behind me. Apparently, she had come down from Canterlot in her chariot that four pegasi had steered, and came up right behind me as I was talking.

As soon as I backed away from her and got next to the others, I bowed to her. Luckily, knowing how to bow this time around.

"Or should I call you... Alamo?" She asked with a smile towards.

"You mean, you believe me?!" I asked as I stood up straight, as did the others.

"Why shouldn't I believe you? I mean, Sparkle Bright explained everything that happened. She had told me that she made a time portal to go two-hundred years into the future, thus bringing you back in time to Pony Valley." She said, telling us all she had learned.

"You mean, Blitz really is Lonestar Alamo?" Twilight asked, surprised that I was TELLING THE TRUTH about this! I mean really, why is it so hard for me to tell every pony that I'm really Lonestar?

"Yes Twilight." Princess Celestia said with a nod.

"Blitz, I'm sorry for not believing you. I honestly don't know why I didn't. You've never given any reason not to believe you about stuff like this." She admitted, feelin bad for not believing me before.

That's when Princess Celestia turned towards me and saw my missing hoof for the first time. She giggled a little before speaking up. "Did you forget something in Pony Valley before coming back here?" She asked jokingly.

But since I couldn't stop myself, I ended up doing a 'Here's Your Sign' joke. "Heh, nope. Left it there as a gift." I said with a slight snicker. I didn't say the motto that goes after it, but I don't really think I should've said it to the Princess either way.

The Princess couldn't help but giggle a little at it too as some of the others just broke out laughing. "Well I don't think they wanted it all that much. So when Sparkle Bright took your place for coming to explain to me what all had happened, she brought your hoof to be place in the Canterlot Museum." She informed me.

"Wow, really? Never thought I would have anything to do with a museum." I mumbled that last part mainly to myself.

"And I have to admit, it looks very advanced for it being 'upgraded' as you said in that point in time." She said, levitating over a small chest. She opened it and inside was my metal hoof. The rope was taken off, but the small hook I put into it was still there.

I took the other half of the rope that was still connected to my leg and reattached my metal hoof to my leg, it clicking into place. "Well, all I did was make it a spring-loaded grappling hook. But, making it wasn't exactly fun..." I said, unable to forget what I did just to make this thing. "That, and it only really works once." I said, kind of disappointed in what I had made.

"Are you kidding?! You can shoot out your hoof like a grappling hook! That sounds awesome!" Rainbow Dash said, amazed by the sound of that.

"So how does it work?!" Pinkie Pie said, appearing right next to me. She then took my metal hoof and tried to make my metal hoof shoot out like a grapple gun.

"Wait, careful with that! You might-" But it was too late as she figured it out. She twisted my wrist clockwise, causing my metal hoof shot out at an insane speed, just barely missing Twilight and Applejack's heads as they ducked out-of-the-way.

It then flew back into Buckson, knocking it back over. Then it ricocheted off of it and bounced off one of the pegasi guards chestplates, making him fly back five feet at least. Finally, it started bouncing off of one thing after another, going all around us like crazy. Until finally it sailed right over Princess Celestia's head, just barely missing her, and landed in front of me and Pinkie.

By that point, most of them had ducked in cover. Except for Snips and Snails, who had just ran off to Ponyville from fear of getting bonked in the head by a flying hoof. As soon as we all recovered, we all looked towards Pinkie Pie with an exasperated look.

"Oh that was so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said as she laughed and picked up my hoof. "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" Most of us yelled out, including the one guard that fell over. I quickly took it from her and clicked it back in place, making sure Pinkie wouldn't get it again.

"Don't worry every pony, I'll make sure I fix this thing so it won't do... that, again." I said, knowing that I had to calibrate the spring so it wouldn't shoot out like an out of control bullet.

"Well I guess that's what you get when you try to make a spring-loaded hoof in the old west. And from a pony who can't read or write no less." Twilight said, remembering that.

"Oh yeah, they said that Alamo wasn't that smart when it came to stuff like that!" Rainbow Dash stated, falling to the ground in laughter.

"Wait, you can't read or write?!" Spike asked, looking at me in confusion.

"I can write just fine! That was just the first time I tried to write something! I'm not exactly used to being a pony yet, remember?!" I asked all of them.

"Even so, ya should be able ta read just fine!" Applejack brought up.

I growled a little in annoyance from that, angry that history had messed that up. "Okay! So I can't read cursive! Sue me!" I yelled out, angry that they thought it was funny.

"Okay, here." Pinkie said, handing me a tiny card.

"Wait, what's..." After glancing over it, I huffed. "Really a card for a lawyer?" I asked her.

"Yeppers! You said to sue you, so there's a lawyer's card! You might need it." She whispered that last part to me.

"I was- it was... You know what, I'm going to bed! I've been in western times for around five days, have been whipped more times than I want to remember, lost my eye, and apparently, it's only been around two or three hours." I said, starting to head home. I've had enough excitement for one day.

"Wait a second, that's right! You fought in the Pony Valley Rebellion!" Rainbow Dash started with an amused tone. I was already able to tell that this wouldn't be good. "So doesn't that make you two-hundred something years old?!" She asked, breaking out in laughter, trying hard to stop. Soon enough, the others joined in.

"Can't hear you, too busy not paying attention." I said, wanting to just end this day already.

"Oh Alamo, sir, do you want some help getting home? If that's okay with you of course." Fluttershy said, coming up next to me to add onto the joke. Really? Even Fluttershy was adding onto this?!

"No Fluttershy, I don't need any help. I'm only seventeen." I told her, hoping this would end. I know that they were just trying to take me down a peg so I wouldn't keep boasting about it, but I already didn't want to talk about this anymore than I already had.

"Now wait a moment Blitz. The Alamo Day celebration is still going on." Princess Celestia spoke up with a smile.

I turned around and faced her. "Well to be honest, I think I'd rather just stay at my house for the rest of the day. Because I've technically had a long day." I told her, being gone for five days when it was really just three hours.

She giggled at the joke and shook her head. "No, I meant don't you want to reveal who you are to Equestria? It is only fair that you are known as being Alamo." She told me, explaining what she meant.

I already had my answer to that, but pretended that I was going into deep thought about it. "Well..." I started, my friends leaning in because they wanted to hear my answer. As they did, Pinkie ended up standing on just her front legs, not able to lean in as much as she was with her back legs on the ground.

"No." I said quickly and anti-climatically, surprising all of my friends with the answer.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out. She flew over and looked right at me. "You mean to tell us that there's a whole day dedicated to you, and you don't even want to admit that the holiday's about you?!" She asked, shocked to hear that. I guess that she was so shocked by it because she had always wanted something like a holiday dedicated to her or something like that.

"Yeah. In fact... I don't think I'm ever going to celebrate this holiday again." I told her. As soon as her jaw dropped like it was about to hit the floor, I closed her mouth and kept going. "I mean the way I see it is that me celebrating Alamo Day kind a makes me self-absorbed." I finished explaining.

Princess Celestia simply nodded, understanding what I meant. I went ahead and continued though before she spoke up. "Besides, I don't think I'd really be able to live knowing that every pony knows I'm some hero. So as far as I know, and by extension the rest of Equestria, today never happened for me." And after saying that, I turned to leave. Done for the day since I was really homesick.

"I can't believe it, Blitz get's to have his own holiday but doesn't even want it? If I got a holiday of my own, I'd gladly celebrate it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, still furious that some pony she knows has the chance to have their own holiday but won't.

"Be a little forgiving my little pony, you know how the elderly can get exhausted easily." Princess Celestia said, cracking a joke about it.

And that was enough for them to all break out laughing. Yeah they were probably not gonna let me hear the end with those jokes, but at least I was back home and didn't have to fight in a war any longer. It was probably my best achievement I was ever going to accomplish, and yet no pony but me and the others are ever going to know it happened. And I was just fine with that.

* * *

**And so concludes the season one finale! I hope that all of you have enjoyed the whole finale, as this is where I start my vacation too! That being, I'm just gonna dedicate my July to just relaxing. So, I hope that all of you have a great July! Good bye every pony!**

**QotC: What's your favorite holiday? Whether it's real or you just made it up.**


	49. Season Two Preview, Things To Come!

**Hello every pony that reads my stories! Now I want to say that so far, I really love making these stories! In fact, I love trying to come up with completely original stuff as I possibly can! And with each and every view I get on this story, it just makes me want to do better and better with each chapter! And with over 30,000 views, I want to try to make my next 'season' even bigger, better, funnier, and more original than before!**

**And just for fun, I'm going to put up a few quotes that may sound completely out of context. But, that'll only make it funnier! So here they are!**

**-"Who are you and what do you want with us?" He asked calmly.**

**-"Now can you please tell me just why I had to sleep in front of this giant line of ponies? I'm about ready to fall asleep right here, I'm so tired." I said, yawning tiredly.**

**-"Haha! Face it! I'm the fastest now!" I yelled out, owning in this race.**

**-"Yeah okay, you can speak Spanish too. Doesn't mean you're any different than any other psychiotrist that's tried to see what's wrong with me." He said as he leaned against the wall.**

**-"Woah Blitz, what are you doing?!" The dragon asked as he looked shocked towards me.**

**-"Don't worry you two! We will prove that you didn't destroy her house and get you out of jail!" Twilight told us confidently.**

**-"Something tells me that you're just gonna stalk me all day about this huh?" I asked, looking at the two of them.  
"Uh-huh." They both said simultainously with a smile as they nodded.**

**Well that about covers it for things that you're going to expect in season two! Now some of you might be thinking, _The hay was that!_, and to that I say...I really don't know myself. But still, they are the quotes you can expect to see in the episodes! And it's not even close to some of the funny original stuff I'm working on!**

**That being said, here's a few things about season two that have only come from my MLP imagination in my office! Which is really just my laptop, a small tiny book I write ideas in, an 'L' shaped desk (basically a desk made for being in the corner of the room), papers push-pinned into the walls, some books on french words and character writing, and a mini-fridge! So yeah, an amateur's office but an office none the less!**

**1: I am creating my own town that will be in the world of MLP. It'll be like Manehatten, but based off of a different city. (Guess at your own will. XD)**

**2: It'll have some of the one episode villains from the show being featured into it too. Some of them do have some story to play off of and I think it would be a good idea to try to bring them forward.**

**3: I plan to accept two new OCs from you, the readers, during this season. Though with four background ponies eventually in the mix, I won't be able to fit them all in that often. But still, I'll do my best as soon as they all come together into the story. Though, I think I'm going to stop after I get four background characters. Two of them already have been picked. Sorry, but I don't think I can just have a community of OCs. Even though that would be pretty cool!**

**4: Finally, by the end of next season there will be three new main characters coming into the story. Who are they? What are they? Where are they from? Who knows! Oh wait... I do! Sadly, I can't tell any of you about them just yet. But it should be pretty clear who they are when they're introduced.**

**And with those four notes said, I think that's enough previews about the next season! I know that it doesn't answer much. In fact, that might just give you even more questions and confusion, but that's about all I can give out! So, with that said, I leave you all with just one other thing.**

**On my profile, I have the bio's of all of my OC's. Blitz is the only one there completely filled out, but I will have the other three set up as well. And during my vacation month I will put in small facts and other stuff about all three of them. More precisely, two random facts about each of them every Friday up until they're reveled. ****Just to help make it a little interesting and to keep them from losing any build-up to their reveal. So I hope you check out my profile to see when they're edited. So until then, see you all in August with the start of 'Season' Two!**

**(Did you all really I would forget this?!) QotC: What do you think is a good QotC question that I haven't asked you all yet? And what's your answer to the question?**


	50. 8 Way Bet (episode 1) I'M BACK!

**HELLO EVERY PONY! Man, am I glad to be back for the second season! And I'm guessing that all of you are glad for me to be back writing this story too! And that's not all either! Even though we've been gone for a whole month, this place hasn't changed a bit! To recap, let's see what the old intro room looks like as of this moment!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano), scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', and a baby T-Rex named Dino.**

**Wow, does it feel good to start-up the chapter in this old run-down place! And you know what makes it even better?! TODAY on July 31st is MY B-DAY! Good Celestia, I love this day! And though I may not've gotten much gifts, I still find it a gift to bring all awesome readers this story!**

**Wow, was that cheesy! XD**

**But none the less, I'm just glad to be back! And what better way to start the day (being that I wake up like an hour before I put up these chapters) then to bring this to all of you?! And like I've promised before, I plan to bring in a ton of original, and slightly unoriginal, episodes! Some that I think will be some of the best episodes ever!**

**And lastly, let's not forget the three new characters I plan to bring in! If you've looked at my profile like I explained in the last chapter before my month-long hiatus, then you'll know that I've uploaded some info about each of them every week. But honestly, it's not that useful info since it's hard to know a character unless you have all the info or see them in the story, so it might just be a waste to look at for some. Or a spoiler.**

**ANYWAY! Now that that's all said and done, let's start out by bringing in our guest- RAAAAWWWWWRRR!- AH! *I duck away from where that roar came from. And as the camera pans over to what it was, it reveals Dino***

**Dino, don't do that! Even though you're tamed and all, it still scares the life outta me! *realizes something and turns towards readers* Oh don't worry every pony, Dino isn't the guest I'm talking about! No, I'm talking about some pony from the show of course! Now Dino, come over to my side so you won't scare her either. It was hard enough convincing her to come into the intro with us.**

***Dino then runs over to my right side, staying in place* Good Dino. Now let's all welcome, Fluttershy! *trumpets start to play as I gesture over towards my left, but nothing happens***

**Uh... I said let's welcome Fluttershy! *gestures again, without trumpets, but nothing happens... Again* Fluttershy, come on!**

**Fluttershy: *talks out of view* I... I don't want to... What if they laugh at me? Or-or hate me? *she asked in a scared voice***

**Fluttershy, they aren't gonna do that! How could they possibly hate you? You're timid nature can't even make the grumpiest people frown at it! So come on, I promise they aren't gonna laugh.**

**Fluttershy: O-okay Zeke. I'll try... *She then comes into view, but as soon as she sees all of you looking at her, her shyness makes her back away again. So you can only see her head from the side of your screen* Zeke... They're all looking at me... I don't want to do this...**

***sighs* Alright, it's okay Fluttershy. At least you tried. I guess me and Dino here can go ahead and cover for you.**

***After saying that, Dino waves at Fluttershy. This makes her gasp in surprise and rush over, knocking me to the ground in the process. She then picks him up into her hooves. Dino just being a little bigger than Spike so it's easy enough for her***

**Fluttershy: Aw... Dino's so adorable! How did you ever get an adorable baby T-Rex Zeke? *she starts tickling his tummy, making him giggle cutely. This only making Fluttershy love him more***

**One of the readers brought him in for a uh... contest, of sorts... Yeah, let's go with that. And after that, I decided to keep him with me in the intros. *gets an idea* Hey, you don't mind watching him right here while I wrap up the intro do you?**

**Fluttershy: Oh not at all. I would love to take care of him for you! *she said happily***

**Alright, thanks Fluttershy! *turns towards you all again* Now with that said, let's finish up this intro with my top three favorite questions! And for added fun, I think it's only fair that I answer any questions you all wrote! So here I go!**

**3: Uzumaki 3. (With the question: What is your favorite OC in any fanfiction?)**

**Well, I think that my favorite OC in a FanFiction would have to be... Actually not Blitz. Yeah! As much as I hate to say it, Blitz isn't my favorite character. It's just that while Blitz is my favorite OC That ****I MADE****, he isn't my favorite OC of all time. **

**In fact, that title goes to Snowdrop. If you've heard or seen the story on YouTube, you know what I'm talking about. It's just her character is developed so much more than even Blitz's is in a matter of less than fifteen minutes. Plus, she overcomes something that is tons of times worse than it really seems. I won't explain any further though for those who haven't seen it. But for those people, SEE THE VID!**

**Something real quick I want to ask you though, Uzumaki 3, before I go on is... Why do you think Whipper is a great OC? I mean, yeah he's the standard over the top villain, which is really required for a fleshed out story to have, but why? I really want to know why you like him so much as an OC.**

**2: The1Theonlybro. (With the question: What is your favourite color of the alphabet?)**

**I would have to say that my favorite color of the alphabet would have to be... 2. And let me try to guess how seven is your favorite color.**

**The number matches the letter in the alphabet. And the seventh letter is 'G'. So with that logic... I'm gonna guess that you're favorite color is green. And that being said, my favorite color of the alphabet being two means that my favorite color is blue.**

**If I'm right then I swear I'm gonna break out laughing. But this kinda question is for Pinkie to answer, not me. And she was busy today... Trying to plan a surprise party for Discord... Yeah, I'm not sure how that's gonna go. XD**

**1: devildog452. (With the question: Please tell me discord is showing up on season 2. Please don't be mad at me(Covering my head and shaking).)**

**And yes for those calling me out on me saying this is the number one question, I know this isn't technically a question for all of you wondering why I picked this, but I'm going to act as if it's one because he brings up something important. Oh and Mr. Dog (couldn't resist saying that. XD), you don't have to be scared for asking that question. You bring up a good point!**

**To answer your question in one word... pausing for dramatic effect* Yes. :) You see, I haven't put in Discord or mentioned him that much because I'm really just afraid I'm gonna mess up his character. I might be able to do a few perfect Pinkie Pie actions in my stories every once in a while, but Discord is a whole different playing field. And I knew that I couldn't do this whole story without him. For two reasons.**

**One being: He's freaking Discord! How could I not do a story without mentioning him in at least one episode?! That would make me one of the worst authors to make a story this big and not include one of the best characters, not including the Mane Six, in MLP history! So yes I have to put him in, and as Celestia as my witness, I will do so if it's the last thing I do!**

**And two: He's actually the reason I got into MLP and became a brony. I got addicted to his song made by ****Living Tombstone****, and it only escalated from there as I finally cracked and watched the Return to Harmony episodes. That's where my addiction for MLP started. So honestly, it's only fair that I make an episode or two with him in it. So yes, he will be in this season. In fact, he'll come in at episode three. THIS I SWEAR! (El Tigre Reference) XD**

**I just hope that I don't fail at writing him. *One can only hope... That one being me, because I really am afraid of messing him up so badly***

**Okay! And now that that's all done, I say it's about time that we finally start the second season off! Oh and also, Fluttershy thank you for not destroying anything in the intro! Glad to see that at least some of you are a little more careful of stuff. Really helps start off everything right.**

**Fluttershy: Oh, you're welcome Zeke. I'm just glad that I got to meet a real life baby dinosaur. Who knew that they were so cute. *she started tickling Dino, making him coo a little in happiness and laughter***

**Haha, yeah... *turns towards you all* Real life... Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed the intro and will enjoy the episode! Goodbye for now!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano), scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', and a baby T-Rex named Dino.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All I own is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, and anything else that I've personally created throughout the story. That not including the two background characters that belong to two of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

As I woke up from my afternoon nap, I yawned and stretched on the only cloud in Ponyville. Which is so annoying to get! I mean, for me there's always good news and bad news when it comes to clear skies. The good news? I don't have to do anything all day! I can just relax and not have a care in the world!

And what's the bad news you ask? There's not a cloud in the sky! How am I supposed to take a nap without any clouds?! So to find an answer, I have to sleep on something else that's not a cloud. And since everything else is so close to the ground, I can't sleep because every pony keeps me up whenever they're talking!

So that leaves me with having to take a small piece of my house apart and use it to nap on. And whenever I do that, there's always some chunk of house missing that makes it look like it's some fillies cotton candy that they only took one bite of! And a house like that is not fit for the Fastest Flyer in Equestria! So it's a sour victory for me.

But it's a victory none the less, so I'm good.

But now that leaves the rest of the day to do whatever I want. And since I just woke up, sleeping some more's out of the question. That obstacle course Blitz and the others made is starting to get a little too easy to go through, so it's pretty boring to go on every day.

Speaking of the others, I wonder what they're up to. Well, some of them are pretty easy to guess. Twilight's probably reading one of her ten-zillion books somewhere. Rarity's most likely in her Boutique, and Applejack and Fluttershy are at their homes, doing their daily routines.

That just leaves Pinkie and Blitz. They're never doing the same thing every day. Pinkie Pie's being... Well, Pinkie Pie. And Blitz is probably building something.

To humor myself I flipped right-side up on my cloud and looked around, trying to see if I was right. And since I was an eye in the sky, I could see where all of them were usually to see if I was right.

And, surprise-surprise, I was. I could see that Twilight was on the bench at the park, reading one of her books, with a large pile of even more books next to her. Jeez, how many books could she read a day anyway?

I then turned and saw Rarity opening the door for Sweetie Belle to leave. Probably to have some time to herself to 'Let the _Magnificent Inspiration'_ come to her. Those designs of hers are good I guess, but I don't really know anything about that kind of stuff. Besides, sitting in a room all day and looking at colorful sheets does not sound fun at all.

Then off in Sweet Apple Acres was Applejack working on the farm as usual. And a little ways from that was Fluttershy taking care of all the animals at her house. Just like I thought. Like clockwork right?

As I looked around for Pinkie, I soon stopped. Not able to find her. It was ten times harder than one of those spot the difference puzzles. I mean for all I know she could be in Cloudsdale right now, trying to sing Hearts Warming Eve Carols around the snowflakes.

And then there left Blitz, which surprisingly wasn't at one of the construction sites for once. Instead, he was walking down the road towards somewhere else. And somehow he didn't notice me in the air nearby. And just that thought alone gave me the best idea for a prank ever.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

I can't believe that I have all day off, and I don't even know what to do! Since I slept in late, it's around one in the afternoon. Meaning that most of the others are probably busy doing something. So what else is there to do?

Well, I have my tool belt with me. Why I brought it with me, I have no idea. Guess it's just a hab-"**BOOM!**"

Just as I was thinking to myself, a sudden lightning bolt came down from the only cloud in the sky and connected with the ground directly in front of me, courtesy of the only pony in Ponyville that would even think of pulling a prank like that.

Sadly for her, it didn't scare me one bit. "Nice try Rainbow Dash, but it didn't scare me." I told her.

"What?!" She asked, jumping off the cloud and landing next to me. "How could you not be scared?!" She asked, shocked (no pun intended) at how her lightning bolt didn't scare me.

"Two things. One, I saw the cloud's shadow. And since you're the one handling whether patrol, I just put two and two together. Speaking of two, here's the second reason. I can eat lightning. Trying to scare me with it is just about as scary as dropping a hayburger in front of me." I finished.

She simply grunted and frowned, mad that her billionth prank on me has yet again failed. "Whatever, it was just a prank I pulled together in a few seconds anyway. Not like it was one of my fool-proof pranks or anything." She boasted, trying to sound cool.

"To bad I'm not a fool, cause I never fall for those plans either." I said with a smirk as I started walking off again.

"What are you even up to anyway?" She asked as she walked next to me, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, I got the day off, so I guess I'm just trying to find something to do." I said, glancing off to the sides every now and then.

"Wait, you got the day off but you brought your tool belt?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well I figured that if I had the day off, I might as well help any pony out if I can." I lied, not wanting to say that I just did it out of habit.

"So you're spending your day off... By working? You do know what 'day off' means, do you?" She asked, confused about what I said.

"Yeah. It means I have the day to do whatever I want. What's your point?" I asked, not really getting what she meant.

"I mean, you have the whole day off and you want to work? That doesn't sound fun." She said, explaining her point. That being the slacker pony's point.

"So what if I want to work on my day off? What's wrong with that?" I asked, frowning a little.

"It means you're a workaholic." She said, being completely serious.

"A workaholic? Seriously? Compared to you, every pony's a workaholic." I said, not really lying about that. She was the laziest Pegasus around, and probably the laziest pony in Ponyville.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked me, frowning as well.

"It means, that you spend all day slacking off by practicing your flying." I retorted in a matter-o-fact voice.

"Yeah? Well maybe that's because I know when I should stop working and do stuff that I like to do!" She said, now flying a few feet off the ground out of habit.

"Oh please! You focus on flying faster than you do your own work! Sounds like your just a slacker to me!" I said, correcting her.

"STOP!" We both turned to see that we had somehow walked into the park without noticing and ended up walking over to where Twilight was.

"What in the name of Celestia are you two arguing about?!" Twilight asked us, trying to figure out just what the problem was.

"Rainbow Dash is calling me workaholic!" I said to Twilight.

"Yeah?! Well Blitz is calling me of all ponies, a slacker!" Rainbow Dash told her, equally mad as I was.

She sighed in what looked like slight relief, I guess thinking that this wasn't a big deal. Which I guess Rainbow Dash picked up on.

"What's with the breath of relief?" She questioned. "Do you agree with him?!"

"What? No! No, I'm not agreeing with him at all!" Twilight quickly corrected. Which made me mad.

"So what? You're agreeing with her?!" I asked her.

"No, I'm not agreeing with her either!" Twilight tried to correct again, but saw how big of a deal this really was.

"You know, you're not perfect either!" I said, trying to stand my ground before she could try to say anything else.

Twilight then had a look of confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed with me. "Your not just Ms. Perfect Pony! You have just as bad a problem as Blitz does! Except, it's with books!"

"Now wait a second, I don't want to-" Before Twilight could defend herself, I interrupted and defended myself.

"As big a problem as I do?! Says the slacker with her head in the clouds!" I retorted once again.

"Woah now! Hold yer horses!" I heard some pony from behind all three of us call out. We all turned and saw Applejack, coming over. Where did she come from? And how long had she been listening in on this?

"What in tarnation are y'all yammerin about?!" She asked, looking at us all.

"Twilight and Blitz here, both agree that I'm a slacker! Even though Blitz is a workaholic, and Twilight can't go without a book for five minutes!" She argued.

"Come now Rainbow, ya can't possibly be sayin that they really think that do ya?" She asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh no, she's mostly right! She is a slacker! And Twilight is addicted to reading! But I am not a workaholic!" I defended.

"Wait a minute! I am not addicted to books!" Twilight rose her voice, not wanting to just sit there and be insulted. Sadly, this just led to us all raising our voices at one another, arguing again.

"Every pony hold on!" Rarity said, coming out of what seemed like no where. Seriously, where were they all coming from? Sid they know exactly where we were. She had on a small little satchel also. But me, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were talking to loud to really hear her come. "What's going on? Are you four arguing about something?" She asked, hoping that she could help.

"Well Rarity, it seems like each of em are callin one another out on somethin. Ya see, they think that Blitz is a workaholic, that Rainbow's a slacker, and Twilight's addicted ta readin." Applejack said. Sadly, the three of us only heard the last part. So we all thought that Applejack was explaining her views on us three.

"What?!" All three of us asked her, making her shrink down a little.

Twilight then spoke up, slightly angry that every pony was saying she had an addiction to books. "Applejack I'm sorry, but you just can't say that we all have problems and pretend that you're perfect. That's not a good thing." Twilight scolded.

"Oh! So now we can add being a hypocrite onto the list of things you are!" I yelled, angry that she tried to play therapist towards us not three minutes ago!

"I am not!" Twilight yelled back. "I'm just saying that Applejack isn't perfect either! For instance, she can be messy at times." Twilight stated.

"Uh, excuse me?" Applejack asked, frowning at that statement. Though, seeing Applejack start to get mad just like we are about the pointless argument made Rarity snicker a bit. "What's so funny?" Applejack asked, now turning to her.

"Well not to be rude darling, but Twilight does make a small, but good point. You can be a bit messy at times." Rarity said, trying not to start anything. Though with the ever-growing crowd of arguing ponies being them, it was starting to get on Applejack's nerves.

"Oh? That so?" She asked, frowning more at what Rarity said. Which she then backed up a step, regretting saying that to Applejack. "Well sorry ta bring it up, but you ain't perfect either. You can't even stand the slightest bit a mud on ya, yer so snooty." Applejack said.

"I beg your pardon?" Rarity said, now getting a little mad at Applejack for saying that.

"You heard me. Yer need for cleanliness is just un-natural." Applejack said, now starting to get a little angry.

"Un-natural?! No dear, it is not un-natural. A pony wearing fall colors in the summer's un-natural. A full-grown stallion behaving like a foal's un-natural. Even Pinkie Pie is un-natural at times. But my sense of hygiene isn-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" All five of us stopped arguing and looked up at the tree that was behind the bench Twilight was reading on, only for Pinkie Pie to pop out of it.

"Pinkie, how long have you been in that tree?" I asked, half of me scared to know just why she was.

"The whole time." Pinkie answered simply, a bright smile on her face as if nothing was wrong with what she said. She then jumped out and looked at us all. "Do you all think that I'm 'un-natural'?" She asked us all.

"Well uh... Ya are kinda random at times." Applejack admitted.

She then let out a big breath of air. "PHEW! That's a relief! For a second, I thought every pony thought I was random all the time!" She said with a smile.

"Well uh, technically Pinkie-" Before Twilight could explain it to her, some pony else interrupted her for the tenth time today. Or should I say some dragon?

"Hey Twilight! Here's the rest of the books you wanted me to bring you!" Spike said, carrying what looked like seven books in his claws. With three more being carried by his tail.

Me and Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight with raised eyebrow as she chuckled embarrassingly. Her checks turning a little red as well. "Thanks Spike..."

"Hey, what are all six of you talking about anyway?" Spike asked us.

"Well," Pinkie Pie said, cutting in before any of us could since she was the only pony that wasn't arguing. "Blitz is 'addicted to working', Rainbow Dash is 'really lazy', Twilight 'can't put her books down', I'm 'random', Applejack is a 'slob', and Rarity is a 'snob'. Pinkie Pie said, putting all the names and problems wrong with each of us into air quotes with her hooves. This way to keep us from thinking that she was just insulting us herself. Which worked until we realized that half the things she said, no pony else even said in those exact words.

"HEY!" All of us but Pinkie Pie and Spike yelled out.

And the arguing just picked right back up where it left off. This time, Pinkie Pie being added into the mix. Leaving Spike to just watch. Until eventually...

"**Enough!**" Twilight yelled out in the middle of us all, making us quiet down. "Okay! It's obvious that us arguing isn't going to help anything!" She said to us all.

"Well how are we gonna settle this?!" I asked, still mad about being called a workaholic.

"Maybe it'll be better just to let it go and move on." Twilight said, trying to just end all the arguing before it got worse. But of course we aren't the average group of talking, candy colored ponies. Neigh, neigh. So it was obvious that her plan would never work.

"No way! I am not a slacker!" Rainbow Dash defended. "And I know just how to prove it." She said with a confident smile.

"By wasting your time sleeping on a cloud?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ye-NO!" Rainbow Dash said, now frowning at me. This made me, Applejack, Spike, and even Rarity snicker a little at her. "I mean, how about a challenge?" She asked.

"What kind of challenge are ya talkin 'bout?" Applejack asked.

"A bet." She said to us all. She then got a confident look on her face again as she flew in mid-air so all of us could hear her perfectly. "A bet that we can go the rest of the day and prove to every pony else that we don't have a problem." She finished.

"So, the bet is for us to try to go the whole day, doing the very opposite of what we usually do?" Twilight asked, trying to understand just what Rainbow said.

"What do we get when one of us win the bet?" I asked, ready to win already.

"Well when _I _win the bet," Rainbow said, smirking conceitedly towards me. Almost as if saying she could beat me without a problem. "not only will the winner get bragging rights, but the winner can't be called whatever it is that's 'wrong' with _her_." She then laid on her back in the air and closed her eyes, almost as if she was in a floating hammock. Just waiting for the idea to sink in.

That made me glare at her. "You do know that I'm part of the bet too, right?" I asked her with a tone of half-annoyed, and half-threatening to make her change 'her' to 'them'.

"Yeah, I know." She said, opening one eye towards me, mockingly.

I gritted my teeth a little, before getting an idea. "Okay, fine. Then the bet is for you..." I then flew up to where she was and dragged her to the ground, landing her by force. "To go the whole day without flying at all!" I finished, now in the air myself.

"What?!" She asked, now angry at me. "What's flying gotta do with anything about me being a slacker?!" She asked, just admitting that she was a slacker. Which made me just feel like I was winning even more.

"Because you slack off by flying all the time." I said calmly as I landed.

"Fine! Then you can't fix or work on anything the rest of the day!" She yelled at me, trying to get back on top.

"Oh no! I have to sit around all day and do nothing?!" I asked, faking me being shocked. I then gasped and pointed towards her. "That means I just have to do your job!" I said, falling to the ground in laughter.

This made a few of the others, mainly Applejack, laugh a little at what I said. Which Rainbow Dash picked up on. "Don't think that you guys are out of this too!" She said, trying to get back on this.

"Ah come on Rainbow, it's all a silly little bet. I mean it'll be easy for all of us. And what do I gotta do anyway? Act all fancy like? I can do that easy." Applejack said.

"Oh, you suppose so?" Rarity asked, seeing all the fun of coming from this. "Can you go all day with avoiding getting your hooves dirty and acting sophisticated?" She asked with a smile.

"Yer darn right I can!" Applejack said confidently. "Whatever I gotta do, I can do it."

"Then I suppose you will need a new outfit to do that. As well as fix your posture, among other things." Rarity said out-loud. That did make Applejack frown a little, but keep a good attitude.

"Oh! And I think I have just the outfit for you right here." She said, reaching into her pack and levitating out a sophisticated, yet really girly dress. Applejack cringed at it a little, but swallowed her pride and spoke up.

"Whatever yer throwin, I'll get it done." Applejack said with a nod. "But can ya last just as long?" She asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Rarity asked, now a little cautious.

"Can you go the whole day without takin' a bath, or actin all disgusted by any dirt?" Applejack asked her, knowing that Rarity wouldn't be able to last long at all with that.

Rarity went wide-eyed a little before gulping, realizing right away just what that meant. "You're joking right?" Rarity asked, hoping that she was. But she frowned after Applejack shook her head. Rarity took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Then I guess I'll have to accept your bet."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie yelled out, getting excited about the whole thing as she heard all the challenges. "This challenge is going to be a doozy! And not just any doozy, but the dooziest of doozies! I mean, it'll be even more doozier than the one time that I-"

"Hold on Pinkie." Twilight said calmly, getting Pinkie's attention. "Remember that we have to do the same too. Meaning that you have to try to stay calm all day, and that I can't read any books." She told Pinkie Pie.

"Okay-Dokey-Lokey!" Pinkie said with a salute. She then took a deep breath and held it in, not breathing. And in a few seconds, her head turned blue.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" I asked her, confused about what her definition of calm was.

She then held up a sign that appeared out of nowhere which said, _I'm holding my breath to stay calm silly! _And it had a really happy smiley face at the bottom of the sign.

"Uh Pinkie Pie? I think Twilight means ya can't act all random-like." Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie then went wide-eyed a little, getting it now. She then quickly let out all the breath she was holding in, the blue on her face disappearing instantly. She also threw the sign away and smiled. "Oh, I get it now! Okay, I can totally do that!" Pinkie said with a big smile.

"Alright, then it's decided. All six of us are to try to go the rest of the day with the rules of the bet." Twilight said out-loud, making us all nod. She then remembered something else. "Oh, and Spike? You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on all of us to make sure we don't break the rules, would you?" Twilight asked.

"You can count on me Twilight!" Spike said, giving a confident smile to her to help reassure her.

"Great!" Rainbow Dash said, making us all turn towards her. "And as soon as the clock tower hits..." She looked at the clock tower and saw that it was about ten minutes to Two PM. "Two o'clock, the bet begins!" Rainbow Dash said, grinning confidently.

_'And Ten minutes later Rainbow Dash is gonna be the first one to lose.'_ I thought to myself. There was no way I was gonna lose this bet. I mean come on, all of us have to literally do nothing all day!

Rarity just has to ignore taking a bath no matter what. Twilight has to not read any books in her home/library. Pinkie just had to act normal. Applejack had to just go around Ponyville in a frilly dress. Rainbow Dash just has to avoid flying...

Okay, so all the stuff they had to not do sounds a little challenging for them, but for me? I have to just be lazy. In fact, I can just take a nap or something! Wow, this might actually be the easiest bet I've ever made! There's no way I can possibly lose! Those bragging rights are as good as mine!

* * *

**Well I guess the stakes are high now! LOL And with these six having to do the exact opposite, all bets might be off on this one! LOL I sure hope I can keep a Poker Face when I write the rest of this! LOLOLOLOL One more, one more!**

**QotC: When should we know when to hold 'em and know when to fold em? XD**

**(Okay, bad jokes aside, here's the serious outro)**

**I hope that you've all enjoyed the first part of the episode! And trust me, it can only get more chaotic from here! And for those wondering, no. Not Discord chaotic. At least not this episode anyway. ;)**

**Also, I really do like this episode and have wanted to do it for a while. In fact, after putting in the first chapter for the S1 finally, I got episode ideas swarming in. But they were too late so I couldn't put them in. But don't worry about that happening this season, because I got my twelve episode ideas locked in this time around. Along with perhaps a Halloween Special if I can get it ready on time.**

**But with enough in this outro, I think I'll leave you all out with a QotC that will actually have an answer. **

**You see, I actually came up with the idea for this episode because of one lone sentence Rainbow Dash said in an episode of MLP FIM. So I want to see if you awesome die-hard MLP fans can figure out what that sentence is and what episode it came from. So you can call this a completely un-necessary, but fun scavenger hunt! :)**

**QotC: In what episode was the sentence that Rainbow Dash used that inspired this episode?**

**And to make it a little fair, I'll throw in four hints that should help pin-point what episode and sentence it is you should look for.**

**1: The episode focuses on RD and AJ as the main characters.**

**2: The episode is in season one.**

**3: The sentence is towards the last three minutes of the episode.**

**4: One word in the title of this chapter should help you find out what it is. And I Bet you all will be able to find out.**

**For any pony that wants to try to figure it out, good luck! Also, there might be a reward for the first reviewer to put in the correct answer. Like say... Possibly their OC being put into the story? You know, if you like that kinda lame prize anyway...**

**So until next time every pony! Goodbye!**


	51. Stakes Are Raised (Episode 1)

**Welcome back every pony to part two of the episode! Are all of you ready to start the episode?! I'm ready to start! Dino's ready to start! This partly destroyed intro's ready to start! And even Dr. Whooves who is trying to fix. The. TARTIS. Is ready to... What?**

**Dr. Whooves: *Sees me and sighs in relief before putting his Sonic Screwdriver away. He then comes over* Why hello there sir. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?**

**Uh...Sure...I guess. Though, I wasn't expecting you to be here today. I was kind of expecting... *Looks back at TARTIS and sees a magenta hat with stars decorated all around it sitting right next to the TARTIS* Uh... Well never mind, she'll be fine. Besides, I think you'll be a better guest star than she was anyway.**

**Dr. Whooves: I-I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean.**

**And that's probably a good thing! But the bad thing is... There isn't much to talk about in this intro. The QotC doesn't really have much to talk about. So I guess that means... That we can just end it off all ready and begin the chapter!**

**Dr. Whooves: Wait. I hope you realize that I need to get back to my dimension, and that I can't stay here.**

**Don't worry, I'll take you back to Ponyville. There's actually a dimensional rip right over there. *I said, gesturing towards a spot off to side. And at that exact moment, a portal opened up. Pinkie Pie looking in***

**Pinkie: Zeke, you're doing another intro?! But you Pinkie Promised that I would be in the next one!**

**AH! *quickly pushes Pinkie back through the portal and sends a 'Do Not Disturb 'sign through it as well. Then closes it* Phew, that was a close one! Anyway Doctor, let's wrap this up before Pinkie re-opens the portal.**

**Dr. Whooves: Well... Alright, I guess there can't be any harm in doing that.**

**Great! Glad you agree that this isn't holding you against your own will!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano), scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', a baby T-Rex named Dino, TARTIS, and Trixie's hat laying next to the TARTIS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All I own is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, and anything else that I've personally created throughout the story. That not including the two background characters that belong to two of the readers that read this story!**

**And with all that done, onto the chapter!**

**Dr. Whooves: Wait! What about what you said about returning me?!**

**Oh. Right. Here. *I snap my fingers and he is transported back to Ponyville... Without the TARTIS* Oops... Oh well, guess that it isn't all that bad to keep that here. Now let's start the chapter!**

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_I can't believe that it's been a whole hour and none of the others even look like cracking!_

As I sat on the cloud Rainbow was on earlier, I simply just looked down towards Ponyville, hopefully seeing one of them lose the bet so I would know just how long until it was over. But an hour into this and they weren't even slipping up a little.

Rarity was just walking around Ponyville, mainly because we told her that she wasn't allowed to just sit in her boutique all day.

Twilight was practicing some of her spells without using any of her books to help with it. Sadly, it was hard for her because we agreed that she couldn't have any pony, or Spike, read out any books to her.

Applejack was in a girly dress and make-up with her hair all fancy, eating at one of the cafés. Acting as if she dressed up like that all the time.

And Rainbow Dash was just napping on a bench. I would've called her out on that and said that she was acting like a slacker, but the rules never said anything about no napping.

Pinkie Pie was what shocked me the most though.

Pinkie was somehow acting completely calm as she was just taking a walk, not bouncing or skipping, but a casual walk around the outskirts of Ponyville, smelling flowers. It was calm enough, so she was off the hook. Though she did look around every now and then, hoping that there would be something else she could do. She was slipping, but still hanging in there.

Sadly, I wasn't doing as good as them.

My original plan was to just sleep the whole day and wait for the others to crack. But even though these clouds were actually really comfy to lay on, I could not fall asleep if my life depended on it! When I was thinking of all the slacker things I could do to pass the time, it never hit me that I could never do those things before to begin with.

I was never able to just sit in one place and just think to myself, or just nap or something because once I literally rolled out of bed, I was out of bed for the rest of the day. I never took a nap, I never just sat in one place. I had to be doing something.

And no, it wasn't because I have ADD or ADHD. If it was then I could be fine with playing darts or some other game by myself. But I thought that playing games or just sitting around was a waste of time. It's never productive, and I just didn't see why any pony could be fine with goofing around and wasting their time doing literally nothing. Especially when they could be doing. Something. Important...

Oh man, I am a workaholic aren't I?! I hate to admit it, I really do, but I am a die-hard workaholic. I can't just goof off like Rainbow Dash or any other slacker. Not even if I tried.

Great. Just great. If the others don't crack soon, I might as well be done for because there's no way I can just goof off all day.

* * *

**Applejack's POV**

_Good Golly, I feel like an idiot._

As I was eating outside the fancy café in Ponyville, I could just feel all the odd glances coming towards me. It was annoying enough I had to go all day dressed like this, but I forgot about all the looks that'd be thrown my way. I just hope that-

"AJ?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me. And I knew that voice all to well. It was the one voice I was hoping not to hear today.

My brother, Big Mac.

"..." I opened my mouth to speak but no matter what I tried to say, nothing came out. I was way too embarrassed to say anything. I mean, what could I say?! My big brother knew I hated anything that was extremely prim and proper, yet here I was. In a dress made for some sophisticated pony in Manehatten or Canterlot.

But even though I didn't respond to him, I just knew that he was still behind me. I came to this café because it was on the other side of Ponyville. And I thought that by being on the other side of Ponyville would give me a better chance of avoiding my family during the bet.

So I swallowed my pride and spoke in the fancy tone Rarity said I had to speak in. Meaning that I couldn't talk normal and had to speak like a Manehattinion.

"Hello there dear brother." I said, trying really hard not to break out running from the sheer embarrassment I was in.

"What's goin on?" He asked slowly, sounding really confused right now.

Sadly, the only problem with answering that question was that one rule we all agreed on was that none of us could tell any pony that we're part of a bet. So I either had to come up with a lie, act like nothing was wrong, or just say long story and avoid it. And Big Mac would know when I'm lying, and he wasn't just going to leave me alone if I said 'long story'. So that left...

"Why, I just thought that maybe I should give the high standard life a try for today." I said, being really careful as to not let my real voice show.

He rose an eyebrow at me, but I just copied him. And even with his stubbornness, he really had no idea how to respond to this. So I quickly spoke up.

"Well, it was nice seeing you today." I said fancily, with a simple smile.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said slowly before walking off. I sighed in relief, glad that was over. The only reason he probably wasn't questioning it anymore was because he was so confused.

But even though he was walking away, I knew that this was far from over. Knowing Big Mac, he'd probably find out by the end of the bet that I hated every second of this. When that happens, I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

"Oh finally, some pony that doesn't look so horrid!" I heard a happy voice call out from behind me. I turned and saw a group of high-maintenance mares. All with make-up, clothing, and overall looks that screamed that they were from Canterlot. And they were all coming this way.

"Excuse me madame, but could we have a moment of your time?" One of the three mares asked as they all came to my table.

I spoke up in my fancy voice, not sure what was going on. "Sure, I suppose." I said to her.

"Thank you. You see, me and my dearest friends here were hoping to get a proper tour of this run-down town. You look like one of the more... bearable ponies in this village. Could you give us a tour?" She asked, talking about this town as if it was garbage.

I wanted to yell at her for insulting Ponyville and every pony in it, I really did. But I still made a bet that I could act sophisticated, so I had no choice but to go along with it. "Well... I guess I could help you all." I said with a fake smile to go with my fake accent. Besides, maybe if I give them a tour of the town, they'll see it better.

The all squealed a little to one another, which seemed really odd, but they soon got their act together and the same mare spoke up. "Thank you. Then I guess we'll all go as soon as we have a small meal. Do you all think that's a good idea girls?" She asked. I guess she was the head of the group or something.

They all nodded and some just agreed and they all sat down around me. "Good. At least it'll give us an excuse to be away from the rest of this horrid city." The main one said, insulting Ponyville again.

_Oh, what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Rarity's POV**

"Alright Rarity, you can do this. A simple day without taking a bubble bath or washing my hooves is fillies play. You just need to avoid stepping in any mud puddles, maybe avoid a few ponies that care not for personal hygiene, and you will be victorious." I said to myself as I took a simple walk around Ponyville.

My side of the bet was simple enough. Just no baths until tonight when the bet was to end. And even though that meant skipping my evening bubble bath, or my spa appointment for today, I should be just fine. I simply need to watch where I'm going. All that leaves is what to do to pass the time?

"I got it! I can still go and enjoy myself at my favorite café! There weren't any rules about me getting a bite to eat. I can simply have a bite to eat, maybe do some shopping afterwards... Why yes, it's ingenious! I can just act as if nothing has changed at all!"

So as I turned the corner to get to the café, I immediately stopped on the side of the road, to see Applejack already eating there. Along with three other mares that I had never seen in Ponyville before. With their style of clothing, I could only imagine that they were from Canterlot.

And where they were all seated at the table, only Applejack was facing towards me. And she simply smirked in victory, making me see that she was doing an easy job at keeping a sophisticated tone.

Sadly, I couldn't just eat at the café now, because if I did and got even the slightest bit dirty, then those Canterlot mares would see and my reputation might be in jeopardy! So I figured it was best to get away now before I was to make a scene.

But as I headed away from here, life decided to test me by making a scene for me. Because as I turned to leave, a rude stallion with a cart hooked up to him passed by me at a very quick pace, running right over a decently sized mud puddle. And guess which un-lucky mare had the privilege of being in the splash zone of the mud?

Yes... That would be me.

The cart rolled right through a mud puddle, making mud fly up towards myself. I reacted quickly though and ducked. The mud missing most of me. And by most of me, I mean that my fabulous mane didn't come down quick enough and got drenched in mud.

I gasped deeply, this making every pony turn towards me. Since most of them knew enough to know that I hated mess, they went wide-eyed at me. Not sure what to think.

But since one of those ponies that saw me was Applejack, I knew that I had to live up to my part of the bet. So I held in any words or care for my mane and took a deep breath to try to simply let the problem go.

Though, the laughter wasn't helping. The three ladies sitting with Applejack were having a laughing fit at my misfortune. Applejack wasn't laughing, but she was smiling half-heartedly at the irony of it all.

So to keep from me losing it and complaining about my now ruined mane, I trotted away quickly. Leaving the scene before it got any worse. Though it wasn't helping all that much because the wetness of my mane was making me shiver in disgust.

___Oh, what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

_Ugh! How am I ever going to get this spell right if I can't read up on how to do it correctly?!_

As I sat at one of the tables at the main square, I had in front of me a small tree branch. I was trying to get this duplication spell down, but I just couldn't get it! The spell was supposed to let you make a clone of a non-living thing. It was a pretty advanced spell, especially in my case. But without some kind of guide to doing it, I just couldn't get it right.

I sighed, laying my head on the table as I stared at the _one_ branch in front of me. "Well... Maybe I should try to do something else to pass the time. I mean, I'm not going to get any practice in like this so maybe it'll be best if I just take a walk for now."

I then got up and levitated the branch off the table and next to a tree, placing it down on the ground. But after I put it on the ground, I saw a small little purple journal next to the tree. But it didn't have any writing on the outside of it other than the title. So whoever owned this book must've put it on the front cover!

I levitated it up to open it and see what the name was, but I suddenly remembered the bet. I wasn't allowed to read one book all day. So, that meant if I opened this book to find out the name, I would be losing the bet.

It wasn't that I cared about the 'bragging rights' or anything like that, it's just the fact that it's only been one hour into the bet. If I was to read now, that would show to the others that I would have no self-control. I needed to at least go a little longer into the bet before giving up.

So that's just what I'm going to do. I'll just hang onto this book and try to look for the owner. The title should help to find an answer. Plus, it looks like their cutie mark's on the front. It was in the shape of a big six-pointed star that covered most of the front. Except for the title directly above it which said 'Advanced Spells'.

After I saw the name of this book I had to stop my curiosity from looking inside. Which was a lot harder than it sounded. The reasons to open up this book were already starting to stack, and it was so hard not to open this book and look inside. But I was just barely able to contain myself.

I levitated the book above me, refusing to look at it anymore. I had to find the owner of this book soon. And besides, maybe once I find the owner they can teach me about whatever spells are in the book.

Besides, there aren't that many unicorns in Ponyville that are practicing magic so it shouldn't be all that hard to find it.

"Um... Excuse me miss?" I turned to see a unicorn behind me, trying to get my attention. She had to be perhaps one or two years younger than me.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her with slight anticipation. Maybe the book belonged to her. Or maybe she knew who owned this book and could bring me to them.

"Could you show me where the Magic Tournament is being held?" She asked, looking around. Wait. What did she ask?

"Magic Tournament?" I asked, confused by what she meant.

"Yeah. You see, a bunch of unicorns about my age and younger, I'd guess like thirty, are coming to compete in a small-scale Magic Tournament. It's starting soon and I need to get the-oh! Never mind miss, there's a poster right over there that shows the way! Sorry to bother you!" She said, now running off to get to the Magic Tournament.

Around thirty... Unicorns? All of which are training in magic? And are all getting ready for a tournament? That means that there are a ton of anxious and excited colts and fillies that I need to ask about their journal! And if I don't hurry, than one of them might forget some of their spells and need to check their journal! WHICH I HAVE! And I need to find the right foal without looking into the book...

_Oh, what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Pinkie Pie's POV**

_Okay Pinkie, you can do this! Just act calm. You can do that! Yeah! And once you go the whole day without acting up, you can throw a party! Yeah! You can get gold streamers, and even get a cake in the shape of a trophy! And it can be made into every flavor ever so all of us will have our own favorite flavor to eat!_

_GASP! Wait a minute! If you make a trophy cake, then you can eat the plaque cause it'll have your name on it! Pinkie, you're on fire today!_

**_FIRE?! Why didn't you tell me sooner Pinkie Brain?! Quick put it out before my tail burns up!_**

_Silly, you're not actually on fire! I mean that you're acting like a real smart cookie!_

**_Oh, that's much better than being on fire! Actually, it's even better than not being on fire! I wonder what kind of_ _flavor cookie I am..._**

_What about oatmeal?_

**_Nah, I was a smart oatmeal cookie last week. I need to be a new flavored cookie!_**

_What about chocolate chip? Every pony loves chocolate chip!_

**_Hmm... Nah, that's too mainstream. I need to be something more... uncommon!_**

_Okay! Then how about... I GOT IT! How about a Smart Macadamia Nut Cookie?!_

**_Pinkie Brain..._**

_Yeah?..._

**_That is... THE BEST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF SMART COOKIES EVER!_**

_You really think so?!_

**_You bet yer Pinkieness, Brainy! Okay, from this point on, I will be known today as Pinkie Macadamia Nut Cookie Pie!_**

_Best. Name. Ever... Oh and by the way, this flower smells really nice!_

**_I know, right?!_**

So as I was thinking about cookies and how good this flower smelled, I started to try to think about what else I could do today. And since I had to act calm all day, that didn't give me much left. Even though I all of a sudden want to have a macadamia nut cookie bake sale. So what could I do today?

"Pinkie Pie! There you are!" Scootaloo said excitedly as she came by with her scooter.

"Oh! Hey Scootaloo! What ya up to?" I couldn't help but giggle a little at my little rhyme. But when I realized that I was pushing it a little, I stopped immediately.

"Well me, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle had an idea for a jump rope Cutie Mark after hearing about this one performer getting famous from doing it! So we need some help! So we've been looking for you to help since you're great at it!" Scootaloo explained to me.

I couldn't help but smile greatly at the offer. Three was already enough for super fun jump roping, but four would only make it even more funarific! How could I possibly say no to that?!

"Sure! As a calm and helpful Pinkie, I'd be glad to help you all! That's a Pinkie Promise!" I said, doing the gestures quickly so I could hurry and play with the three. I mean, it was completely allowed too since I was being asked and not the other way around!

"Ooookay Pinkie, whatever you say." Scootaloo said, going at a decent pace so that way I could follow. Which I did, calmly of course.

But when Scootaloo saw that I was walking next to her instead of normally skipping or bouncing like I normally do, she only rose an eyebrow. "Uh... You okay Pinkie?"

"Just fine silly filly! Why do you ask?" I asked her, acting like nothing was wrong. Even though I knew just why she was confused. It was because I was acting as if I did not jump onto a cloud and back. To bad I wasn't allowed to tell her the truth. Bet Laws were the number two thing that you should never ever break, ever. Right behind Pinkie Promises of course!

"Well you're acting... normal?" She said, not really sure how to respond to what I was doing.

"Of course I'm normal! I might be a Pinkie, but I am still an Earth Pony! Just like you're a Pegasus! Oh, and just like Sweetie Belle's a unicorn! And Apple Bloom an Earth Pony! Like me!" I finished.

Scootaloo shrugged, not able to argue with what I said. "Alright, if you say so Pinkie. Just as long as you'll be able to do that really cool jump rope trick that only you can do." She said, turning back towards the road since we were just entering Sweet Apple Acres.

But as soon as she turned away, I froze in place. And yes, literally of course! I had only one hoof on the ground, the other three frozen in mid-step. My mane and tail, which had bounced up as I took my step had stuck in place too. And to finish it all off, my eyes were wide, and my mouth was in a complete upside down smile. All because I was shocked out of my pantaloons! That is, if I had pantaloons to be shocked out of!

"Pinkie Pie, what's wrong?" Scootaloo asked, turning back to see that I was stuck.

"You want me to do my jump rope trick? The Super-Doper-Ooper-Jumpity-Doo-Da Trick?! That trick?!" I asked, now really shocked. Don't get me wrong, I could do that trick in my sleep! And I actually do it too! Luckily, Gummy was able to jump rope in his sleep while I did the Super-Doper-Ooper-Jumpity-Doo-Da Trick, so it all worked out okay! But the bad news was that to start-up the Super-Doper-Ooper-Jumpity-Doo-Da Trick, I had to do some crazy stretches, followed by doing a jump rope cast that took me so long to perfect!

But doing it meant that I had to lose the bet. I was really looking forward to winning and eating my trophy plaque too... But a Pinkie Promise is the number one thing you never break. Right above Bet Laws and those fancy looking vases some pony always keeps on their mantle where every pony could see.

"Yeah, that's the trick! So can you do it?!" Scootaloo asked me, being really excited about it.

I sighed sadly, knowing that I had no choice. "Yeah, I can do it. But I still wish I could've gotten to eat the trophy plaque." I said to her.

"Wait, eat the trophy plaque?" Scootaloo asked, really confused by what I said.

"Yeah, we could've all had some of the trophy once I won. Guess I'll have to make a trophy cake for one of the others though..." I said, disappointed that I couldn't have some- "Wait a minute! I just remembered!" I said enthusiastically.

"What, what?!" Scootaloo asked, really wanting to know just what I was talking about. As she asked, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came over, seeing us at the entrance.

"Just because I didn't win the bet, doesn't mean that I can't make a trophy cake for the winner! But I still need to find out who will win the bet!" I explained, smiling wide. So what if I was random?! I love being random!

"Wait Pinkie Pie, what bet are you talking about?" Scootaloo asked, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle being just as curious. Though they were confused since they didn't get here sooner.

"Well me, Blitz, Dashie, Rarity, Twilight, and AJ all made a bet! And I had to loss because I made a Pinkie Promise which says that I need to be random. And since Pinkie Promises beat Bet Laws, I lost!" I giggled a little at it though, not really caring that I lost. "Oh well! So, you all ready to play jump rope now?" I asked, getting excited about the idea.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash is in a bet with the others?! What does she have to do?!" Scootaloo asked, getting excited about Dashie winning the bet.

"Or Rarity?!" Sweetie asked.

"Or Applejack?!" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, that's easy! Dashie has to go the whole day without flying! Rarity can't take a bath or anything no matter what happens! And AJ has to go around Ponyville in a pretty dress, acting all fancy!" I told them, allowed to now since I was out.

"A day without flying?!" Scootaloo questioned with shock. But as we all looked at her, she changed her expression to confident. "Please! Dash could do that in her sleep!"

"Uh, obviously! How could Rainbow Dash fly in her sleep?" Sweetie Belle questioned. "But I don't think Rarity could go a day without taking a bath! She's gonna need some help!"

"Ain't that cheatin?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No. There's no rules about outside help, are there Pinkie?" Sweetie asked me.

"Nope! Don't think so." I answered, not able to think about it.

"Ha! See, I can help Rarity if I want!" Sweetie said, turning towards Apple Bloom.

"Rule book." Scootaloo muttered. She and Apple Bloom giggled a little at the friendly tease, but Sweetie got an idea.

"At least I know that I can help my sister now! Don't worry Rarity, I'm coming!" Sweetie Belle said, now running off to help her sister.

"Oh yeah?! Well then I guess I'm helping Rainbow Dash win then!" Scootaloo said, riding off on her scooter to find Rainbow Dash.

"Guess I'm gotta help Applejack! It's only fair!" Apple Bloom told me as she ran off.

"Wait! What about jump roping?!" I asked, trying to remind them about what we were here for. But when I saw that they were out of view, I shrugged. "Oh well, guess there's no jump rope! That's okay though, I'll just have a Macadamia Nut Cookie Bake Sale!" I said, now bouncing off towards Sugarcube Corner to do just that.

* * *

**Well, guess the games already taken a sharp turn out of Random Town. And because of that, every Pinkie Pie fan is probably going to punch me through my screen. But don't worry, I'll make sure that I'll do my best to make the ending make up for it!**

**But before I spoil anything, I think I'm gonna stop talking here. I hope you all enjoyed this episode, and until next time... Have a great day every pony!**

**QotC: Who do you want to win the bet? (That being RD, AJ, Twilight, Blitz, or Rarity)**


	52. All Bets Are Off! (Episode 1)

**Welcome back every pony to the last part of the first episode! Man, am I glad to say that! I mean, I'm really glad to be back and writing these again after so long, and I can't wait to show all of you the other episodes I have planned. And honestly, with season four of MLP finally arriving, the timing couldn't be perfect!**

**Though that is something that I think I should touch up on real quick. Mainly because, I started this story before Equestria Girls came out. And now that it has, along with the fourth season coming in sooner or later, I'm not sure how my story's gonna hold up. Mainly because of the one main difference between my story and the original MLP. Twilight.**

**Since the idea of her as an Alicorn is definitely going to come into play in the fourth season, this story might make Twilight come off as different from the original. So for any future references about why Twilight may be acting different compared to the original MLP show, I'm sorry but I can only really go on using Twilight's pre-Alicorn personality/actions.**

**So with that said, let's move on with the intro! And here with me today is actually some pony, or should I say dragon, I haven't brought in yet. Spike!**

***Spike jumps into view, waving in random directions as if he's in front of a cheering crowd***

**Uh... dude? They can't really see you. They can only read your actions and what you say.**

**Spike: Oh, right! Sorry, hehe... Anyway, let's do the top three comments!**

**Hey that's my...*sighs* Fine. Whatever. Let's get on with-**

**Spike: Wait! I forgot something! *walks off-screen***

**Oh what is it no- what's with the chalkboard?**

**Spike: Just gonna count how many votes each pony got. Along with a few of the others I asked during the bet.**

**Oh, alright then. You do that. Anyway, top three comments!**

**3: Swift Lightning. Hey. You'd be surprised just how hard it is for someone to just sit around and take naps. I mean, I could not take a nap or just sit around lazily all day.**

**Spike: Well, that's one mark for Blitz. *he says, putting a tally in Blitz's column. Along with one in the Rarity column***

**Wait a second, what's the Rarity one for?!**

**Spike: What? I can't make a bet on who's gonna win the bet?!**

**Well... Okay, you gotta point there. But I'm watching you.**

**2: dazza the lucario. You don't have any faith in my plot twists do you? LOL! JK! But in all honesty, yeah I could've done that.**

***I turn to Spike, only to see him mark another tally for Rarity***

**Hey! Spike, erase that tally!**

**Spike: Hold on! Sweetie Belle's vote is for Rarity right? So that means another mark for Rarity.**

***sighs* Got a point there... *smirks* But that also means that you need to count Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's votes too.**

**Spike: Ah, dang it! I was hoping you'd forget that. *he said as he marked their votes in for Rainbow Dash and Applejack respectively***

**Okay and now... Wait a second, I got an idea. Dino! *Dino runs over towards me and Spike* Please watch Spike to make sure he doesn't try anything else. *Dino nods and glares at Spike, making him lean back a bit***

**Perfect.. Now for the number one comment!**

**1: Mage of Psychics. Well don't forget the episode I made where she actually did a good job standing up against Blitz. And it ended in a tie. In fact, there's even a YouTube video made by TheoryBrony that talks about just how strong Rarity is. Which actually does bring up some good points.**

***turns to Spike to see him still a little afraid of Dino* Uh dude... Someone actually voted on Rarity. You're free to put another mark down.**

**Spike: Huh? Oh, right! *turns around and makes a mark under Rarity* Now just adding the other reviewers tallies. plus yours... *marks down some more before jumping out-of-the-way. Okay! Here's the results!**

**Blitz: 5**

**Rarity: 6**

**RD: 1**

**AJ: 1**

**Twilight: 1**

**Well there you have it! Rarity wins!... WHAT?! Spike, I told you not to cheat on that!**

**Spike: I didn't! Dino, Pinkie, and Stepony all voted for Rarity too!**

**What? *looked at Dino, to see he was holding a Rarity flag in one of his claws. Then turned to Stepony, just to see that it was somehow wearing a T-Shirt with a picture of Rarity on it. Finally, I turned behind me to see Pinkie Pie wearing a Rarity hat while glaring at me***

**AH! PINKIE!**

**Pinkie: I told you Zeke, no pony breaks a Pinkie Promise!**

***gulps* Uh Dino, Spike? Little help?! *turns to see that they're gone* Oh no... Someone start the chapter for me?...Thanks...**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', a baby T-Rex named Dino, the TARTIS, Trixie's hat laying next to the TARTI****S, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Rarity shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), and a Rarity flag on the floor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All I own is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, and anything else that I've personally created throughout the story. That not including the two background characters that belong to two of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

_Ugh... AH! Come on, why is this bench is so uncomfortable!_

As I laid on one of the benches at the park, I shifted around to try to find a better way to nap on it. Which wasn't fun because I shifted onto a nail that was sticking out a little. This was why I preferred clouds to anything on the ground. I didn't have to worry about something hurting my back when it was all just a fluffy cloud.

But since I wasn't allowed to use my wings, that didn't leave me with anything else. Blitz was using the only cloud in the sky, so that was out. I can't climb onto any decent tree branches that can hold me without climbing, so that was out. And the only way I could even get to my house without flying was if Applejack could try to rope my house so I could climb up, which was not going to happen today no matter what.

So that left this annoying bench. It was noisy in the park, every time I moved I kept hitting the nail, and every pony kept glancing at me as they passed by. Could it get any harder not to just fly away in anger?

"RAINBOW DASH!" I heard suddenly heard a fillies voice call out from right behind me, which made me jump off the bench in shock. Luckily, I didn't fly up on instinct and lose the bet right there.

So when I hit the ground, I grunted in pain from it. Then the same voice gasped. "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" When I realized who it was, I calmed down and got up.

"It's okay kid, just don't do it again." I told her, knowing that she didn't mean it.

"Okay! Sorry, it's just that Pinkie told us after she gave up the bet that you were in it! So I came to see how much you were winning!" Scoots said, smiling towards me.

"So Pinkie's out huh? Guess that only leaves the others." I said, thinking just how this was going. I looked up to try to find the cloud Blitz was on, and spotted him trying to fall asleep. And doing a bad job of it. He kept moving around, obviously awake. He wasn't going to last much longer, that was for sure.

I then looked around and saw that there was a large group of foals around a stage. And saw Twilight looking around frantically, while levitating a book. She wasn't reading it yet though, so I couldn't count her out. But she kept looking up at it every few seconds, so she was probably gonna give in soon enough.

I turned around to see Applejack, walking towards the park with three really refined looking mares following her. And after one of them said something, the three all laughed while Applejack cringed when they weren't looking. She wasn't gonna make it either.

Finally, there was Rarity walking around in the park, her hair looking like it just came out of a swamp. And I couldn't help but snicker at her, knowing that it was only a matter of time for her to give up.

But even though they all looked like giving up, I couldn't count it as a win for me yet. Mainly because I was getting really tired, and I was not going to get a nap in on the ground. Especially since I'm in the middle of the park.

And that's where I got a plan. If the others are lasting just as long as I was, then maybe I should try to get a leg up in the competition. "Hey Scoot's. Think you're up for helping me win the bet?" I asked, allowed to talk to her about the bet now since she knows.

She smiled, getting an idea of what I was talking about. "You can count on me Rainbow Dash! I won't let you down!" Scootaloo said, flapping her wings as much as she could in joy. Which only led to her getting about a foot off the ground. But at least she got a little higher off the ground than last time I saw her try.

"I knew I could count on you kid! And don't worry, I have the perfect plan." I said with confidence. I wasn't gonna lose this bet and that was it. Because I wasn't about to just sit down and accept being called a slacker!

* * *

**Rarity's POV**

Oh, this is getting worse by the second! The mud in my mane has hardened. And what bits of the mud that were still wet were dripping onto the back of my neck. Could it get any worse?! "**BLOOP!**" Oh perfect!

I looked down and saw that I accidentally stepped in an un-usually deep mud puddle. One so deep, it went up to my front right knee! Which was now a filthy brown thanks to even more mud!

Why is it so muddy today anyway?! It was barely raining at all yesterday, and today there wasn't a rain cloud in the sky! So why the mud?!

"Oh hey Rarity, what's up?" I heard a voice call from up ahead. When I looked up, I saw that it was none other than Rainbow Dash. Who, to my disappointment, was still walking and not flying. So that meant that she was still in the bet.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. Well I'm doing..." I paused, not really sure how to respond since I was about to lose it with the amount of fresh and dry mud that was all over me. But I tried to find a good thing about the mud and put on a fake grin. "Just fine. Yes, quite so in fact. I mean, once you get past the... ickyness of the mud, it's just like a mud bath." I was trying so hard not to give up right on the spot. And it wasn't easy, that's for sure.

"Really? That so?" Rainbow asked, clearly trying to hold back some giggling. That's when I found out just what she was up to. She was trying to make me give up! Well two could play at that game!

"Yes, it is. It even reminds me a little of the spa. But what about you? Have you found an outlet for flying to 'keep your head in the game' as you would say?" I asked her, trying to turn the tables against her.

"Oh you could say that..." She said with a smirk. Then she flicked her left ear twice, taking a step back from me. I simply rose an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was doing.

Her smirk faltered a little though, as she flicked her left ear twice again. And when nothing happened for a second time, she glanced up a little and flicked her ear twice more. Making me a little concerned.

"Are you alright Rainbow Dash? Your ear seems a bit... Out of sorts..." I said, not really sure what to say. Was her ear itchy, was it a slight illness, a nervous tick of some sort, what was happening?

"Oh it's perfectly fine." She said as her ear started flicking in a ridiculous manner, while looking above me. Like she was staring at something.

Confused as to what she was looking at, I started to glance up myself. But as I did, I heard running coming from right behind me. So I turned and saw none other than Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity, it's a trap!" Sweetie Belle screamed out at me.

"What?" I asked, confused. I looked up and saw a large mound of soil falling towards me. But before one speck of it could even touch me, Sweetie Belle tackled me out-of-the-way, getting covered in the filthy potting soil from above.

After I got up and saw Sweetie covered in the dirt, I gasped in horror. I glanced up and saw that there was Berry Punch in the window with a, now broken, box for flowers that was empty of all soil. She had an apologetic look on her face, so at least I know she didn't do it on purpose.

So I then looked back to Sweetie Belle, who was still in the pile of soil. I used my magic to pick her up and place her on my back. "Don't worry Sweetie, we'll get you to the boutique so you can get all cleaned up." I told her, now only focused on getting her cleaned up.

"But Rarity, what about the bet?" Sweetie Belle asked me. How she found out about that, I have no idea. But, it didn't really matter though.

"Oh that silly little contest isn't as important as this. Now come on, let's go home so you can get cleaned up." I said, taking Sweetie Belle home. It was the least I could do for my dear sister after all since she saved me from having all the soil dumped on me.

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

_Wow, it worked better than I thought it would!_

"Rainbow Dash, did it work?!" Scootaloo asked as she came out from inside Berry Punch's house. I had her ask to go inside so she could make her way to the top floor and dump some of the potting soil on Rarity to make her give in.

"Yeah, it worked alright! But, why'd you dump the whole flower box worth of dirt? I told you only a hoof-full would do." I told her, wondering just what she was thinking.

"Oh well, I messed up and dumped the whole thing out by accident. Sorry." She apologized, feeling bad for messing up.

"Hey, it's all good kid. It was just a bunch of dirt. No pony got hurt anyway. Now that only leaves Applejack, Twilight and Blitz." I looked up in the air to try to find Blitz, ready to try to think up a plan to make him lose the bet. Only, I couldn't find the cloud he was on. Or him for that matter.

"Well anyway, thanks for the help Scoots, but I think I can take it from here." I told her, not wanting to make her have to help me more than she had to.

"Not a problem Rainbow Dash. If you need anything else, I'd be glad to help!" She said. Well if she's willing to help then- "Wait! I just remembered! If Sweetie Belle was trying to help Rarity, than Apple Bloom's probably helping Applejack! I gotta stop her! Good luck Rainbow Dash! Not that you'll need it of course!" Scootaloo said as she jumped on her scooter and took off to try to find Apple Bloom.

Well, so much for asking for her help. Oh well, I'm sure I can take it from here. Now all I gotta do is beat Blitz. And I know just how I'm gonna do it.

* * *

**Applejack's POV**

_I swear, if these three Manehatten ponies insult one more thing about Ponyville, I'm not sure if I can keep it together much more after that._

After showing them all around Ponyville, trying to show them all of Rarity's favorite spots or any place that I just thought looked fancy, I was trying so hard to keep up the act. I had almost lost it when they saw and immediately insulted Rainbow Dash sleeping on a bench, or about Blitz just lazing around on the only cloud in the sky.

And I had especially wanted to just throw them down the well after they saw and made fun of Fluttershy. When we were not ten feet away where she heard every petty insult! She even ran home right after hearing the last few, not wanting to be near them any longer! And when she spotted me with them, I just felt horrible for it.

At this point though, it wasn't about trying to win the bet. I honestly couldn't care less about that any more. No, it was about trying to be the better pony. And just stopping the charade of being all fancy and going home wasn't gonna help me do that. So for now, I was stuck having to do this.

"Alright now girls, finally there's my," I gagged a little when they weren't looking. Completely sick that I was about to say this. "favorite place in all of Ponyville. The spa." I can not believe I just said that. Maybe Twilight has a short-term amnesia spell she can use after all of this is over.

The leader of the three gasped in delight, over-joyed about coming here. "Oh finally! I was beginning to think that this dreadful town didn't even have a spa! Oh, I wonder if they have time for the four of us to have a spa treatment right now!"

Oh. Celestia. No. I had to think of a way out of this before it was too late! "Well uh... As surprising as it might seem, they do not... Have time for visitors without appointments! So yes, I am so sorry." I managed to lie. Great, lying and saying that I love the spa? I'm tempted to go in there just to get a bar a soap for my mouth.

The two of them then frowned in despair, now extremely sad. "Oh, that's not good at all. We were so hoping that we'd be able to get an appointment while we visited today..." Said the leader of the two. Wait. Two?

"Hey girls!" We all turned to see that the missing pony of the three had come outside. Oh please don't tell me that she- "They said that they can just fit us in right now since some pony named Rarity never came for her appointment! Come on!" She ran back in, followed by the other two running in. And to my 'delight', they literally dragged me in as well.

I don't know how long I can last. I really don't. Some pony help me.

* * *

"Wow, that Rarity is very generous! I can't believe that she told the spa that if she missed her appointment, whomever was there at the time could have hers! Not only that, but she spares no expense!" The leader of the three said as she and the other two came out of the spa, looking even more pampered than before. If that was even possible.

"Yes, no kidding." I said with very little enthusiasm as I came out, looking just as pampered as them. And to make it worse, all their high society gossip made me cringe nearly every second I was in there.

"But I have to say, even the spa isn't very appealing." The leader of the three said, now not looking amused at all. Oh, you have got to be pulling my leg!

"I know!" One of the others said. "I mean, don't they know what comfort is?! Those massage tables were more uncomfortable than sitting under a tree!" She finished. Oh she had to compare it to that of all things, didn't she?

"And don't get me started on the beauticians in there. I mean come on, who do those two think they are wearing that color eye liner?! They live in such a rustic and dirty town, yet they try so hard to seem like they're actually some pony with actual manners. Who do those two think they are anyhow?" The third one said. That final statement made them all start laughing at the two spa ponies inside, as well as the whole town!

"It's alright AJ, just be the better and ignore it..." I mumbled to myself, not wanting to make any of their insults about ponies raised in Ponyville seem true.

"Applejack, there you are!" I heard another familiar voice call out. One I knew all to well.

"Oh no, Apple Bloom..." I said quiet enough so the three wouldn't hear. I did not want her to be around here right now. Not with these three rude ponies talking down about everything they laid their eyes on.

But it was too late as Apple Bloom came down from the hill in front of us, making it very easy for the three to see. Which they did.

"Oh now who's this little filly?" The main one asked, sounding like she didn't want to be anywhere near Apple Bloom. And I already saw where this was going.

But what I didn't see coming was what happened to Apple Bloom. She was in such a hurry to get over to us that she tripped and rolled down the hill like a ball. And when she reached the bottom, her head collided with a nearby apple tree, making a few apples hit her head to add onto it all.

And what did those three rude ponies do? They started laughing at her! Without any care of Apple Bloom's well-being, they just up and laughed right at her! Making her frown a little in embarrassment.

And that's what finally did it in for me. I couldn't just sit by as they laughed at my little sister! Even if Apple Bloom wasn't my sister, I wouldn't just sit by and let it happen! This isn't high mannered at all! If anything, this is even worse mannered than anything else I know! And I wasn't gonna stand for it any longer!

"ALRIGHT! That's enough sass outta y'all" I yelled out in my original accent. And boy-howdy was it good to talk like this again!

The three immediately stopped laughing and gasped in horror at what my real voice sounded like. "Applejack, what happened to your voice?!" The leader asked.

"Nothin' happened ta my voice! In fact, it's never! Been! Better!" I corrected them as I got my hair out of that fancy bun shape and back to my usual ponytail, along with pulling out my hat and putting it on my head where it belongs.

"What is that dreadful-"

"Oh, don't even start talking down ta me! Y'all have been makin' fun a Ponyville an all the folks in it, while I've just been guidin' ya around like a heard a lost cattle! I tried ta see where y'all were comin from, I really did, but yer just a bunch a rude, stuck-up ponies with no regard fer others! And I put up with it all 'cause I thought that if I just acted as the bigger pony, I could make ya see that Ponyville wasn't as bad as you thought!" I yelled at them, walking towards them. I also took out a rag from my pocket and wiped away all that make-up that was on my face, annoyed with it before it even got there.

They started taking steps away from me as I started coming towards them, now afraid by my sudden change from refined to country.

"I stayed quiet when ya made fun a Sugarcube Corner and its 'childish décor', when ya saw my friend Rainbow Dash nappin' on a bench and called her 'Park Hobo Trash', and even when ya made fun a Fluttershy so much ya sent her home cryin'! But when you just start laughin' at some little fillies pain for no reason what so ever, especially my sister, y'all crossed the line!" I finished, yelling every word with my normal country accent.

And after giving them my two cents and then some, I hurried over to Apple Bloom to check on her. "Apple Bloom, you okay?" I asked, picking her up from the ground.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks Applejack. Sorry you lost the bet cause a me." She said with a sad frown on her face.

I only hugged her, a huge grin on mine. "Apple Bloom, I couldn't care less about that silly old bet. If anythin', I should be thankin' you fer makin' me realize that tryin' ta be the bigger pony ain't always the best thing ta do if it's lettin' rude ponies like them get away with hurtin' yer friends. Now come on, let's go find the others so we can tell em were outta the bet... And before their make-up starts runnin." I told her, whispering that last sentence so the three of them couldn't hear it.

But it didn't matter as they had already seen what they did wrong and began to tear up, their make-up running.

And as we were heading back to the farm for the day, Apple Bloom spoke up again. "Ya know, you really look good in the dress. Maybe you should think about wearin' stuff like this everyday."

I laughed at what she said before shaking my head. "Apple Bloom, that tree must' a hit you harder than I thought." We both then started laughing as we kept on walking, just fine with losing the bet for today.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

Okay, I'm about ready to lose it on this cloud! It's been floating around and has started turning into fog thanks to me rolling around on it, trying to get to sleep. Which was pointless!

At this rate, I'm never gonna win the bet! There's gotta be some way to do this though. Sitting around isn't gonna help. Especially because with Rainbow Dash just sleeping on a bench, I'm not gonna last longer than her. But I still need to prove that I am not a workaholic. So what does that leave me with...

I quickly flew up in the air to see how the others were doing so I would know just what I had left to work on. Only, I saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle leaving the Boutique, completely cleaned. Also I saw AJ and Apple Bloom heading off in some random direction, Applejack no longer wearing her dress or make-up. So that meant that they were out.

And since I saw Pinkie Pie selling cookies a while ago, I guess that only left me, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight. Twilight I didn't think had much of a chance, so that just left Rainbow Dash. Wherever she was because I didn't see her on the bench anymore.

"**CRASH!**" What in Equestria was that?!

I turned towards the sound and saw that it came from somewhere near the lake. Without even thinking twice, I flew there as fast as I could to try to see what it was. And what it was, I almost wanted to just stop and facehoof at.

Rainbow Dash was standing on a wobbling and unstable, lousy platform. It went up at least thirty feet, and was leaned up against a tree for support. Though with how messed up it looked, cracked wood and all, even that lazy excuse for support wasn't gonna hold it.

"Rainbow Dash, are you insane?!" I asked her, flying up next to where she was. Even though she could very easily just fly off the thing, she was just standing on the top like an idiot.

"No! I'm just uh... Admiring my platform! Yeah!" She said, trying to sound like nothing was wrong. But that was just pointless because even she knew that this thing was gonna topple over with her on it.

"Rainbow, that platform's gonna break apart any second. The support beams aren't secure. You didn't build any foundation to keep the platform in place. And the only thing that's keeping this thing from being blown over is a few tree branches from the tree tied around the bottom. Just get off that thing." I said calmly, knowing that this wasn't anything to really over react to.

"You'd want me to just fly off, don't you? That way you can just win the bet!" She accused me, acting as if I was commanding her to get off. As she said it though, a piece of extra wood came off the platform and crashed into the tree, making the branches that were holding the platform snap off.

"I don't even care about the bet anymore! Just get off this thing, it's gonna fall over!" I told her, trying to get her off the death trap.

"Well if you think it's gonna fall over so much, then why not use that pile of wood and tools to fix it?!" She said, pointing to a pile of lumber with hammer and nails conveniently placed next to it.

I sighed in annoyance and flew over to the pile. But as soon as I picked up a hammer, I realized just what was going on. She built the platform as badly as possible, then left a bunch of tools for me to fix it just so she could win!

"Really Rainbow Dash? All this just to try to win the bet?" I asked, turning towards her. Again, it wasn't really a big deal cause she could just fly off it. But it was still a stupid stunt.

"Pfft, yeah right! I only built this because I knew that I could build anything better than you could!" She said, trying to egg me on. And it was more annoying then it was infuriating.

"Rainbow, I could build a better platform then this in my sleep. Now will you get out of there? It's gonna topple over in a few seconds." I said calmly, not really caring if it fell over because there was no pony anywhere else near here. It was completely safe.

But as I thought that, I could hear some leaves rustling and some sticks breaking when something landed on it. And with each second, the noise got closer. I turned around to see just what it was.

And with perfect timing, a familiar orange filly came bursting out of the bushes on her scooter, and towards the already swaying platform.

She gasped, just now able to see the platform since all the trees and bushes were in the way. She turned to the side, trying to stop her scooter from colliding into it, but she was too late as she collided with the platform. This making some pieces come loose and fall off. One falling towards her!

I quickly stepped up and flew over to where she was. I then front flipped in mid-air above her, making my tail cut through the wood and make it land beside Scootaloo. I then flew her and her scooter away from the death trap, now leaving only one Pegasus near it.

"Rainbow Dash, get outta there! It's gonna collapse!" I yelled out as I looked up to her.

She realized by this point that this was definitely not worth the bet and came to her senses, trying to fly off. But when she tried, she fell right back down onto the platform, making one of the, not so supportful, support beams fall off and into the lake.

"My tail's stuck!" She yelled out, trying to pull it out by force.

I grunted at all the bad luck and flew over towards the tools, getting some wood and nails. And before the platform could actually fall over, I wedged the pieces of wood between the ground and platform, nailing it in so it could be a decent enough foundation. But it would only keep it from falling over, not keeping the top from caving in.

So I quickly flew up to the top and wedged my tail in between the two planks of wood Rainbow was caught on, moving them apart just enough so she could get her tail out and fly away. And right as she was out and flew away, me following right behind, the top of the platform caved in. But with the wood I put in place it all stayed in one pile, so it didn't hit anything or any pony.

After we landed next to Scootaloo, we all sighed in relief that it was over. "Well, I'm glad that's over." I said out loud, talking about the platform and the bet. Because honestly, it was getting really hard to just sit around or do something completely useless.

"Yeah, no kidding. Not being allowed to fly was kind of getting on my last nerves." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Any pony here?!" The three of us turned to see AJ, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, and AB come up the path that lead to the lake. They all stopped in front of us as Applejack spoke up. "You three okay?! What happened?!" She asked, all four of them looked right at us.

"Oh just the usual." I said, speaking up. "Some pony was in trouble, some pony else helped, some stuff got destroyed, and it was obviously a happy ending where no pony got hurt even though it could've ended badly." I summarized, not really being detailed about what position each of us were in.

"Oh, well that's a relief! But it would've been a great plot twist though!" Pinkie said, smiling.

"Wait, what do you mean-" When I realized just who I was questioning, I shock my head. "Never mind."

"So anyway, who won?" Apple Bloom asked both me and Rainbow.

"What?" I asked, both of confused.

"Who won the bet?" She asked again, all of them looking curious. It made sense why they were though. I mean, the giant pile of rubble behind us didn't really clear anything up for them. If anything, it only made it more interesting and confusing for them.

"Oh, well, that's easy!" Rainbow Dash told them.

"Yeah!" I agreed. They all leaned in, wanting to hear the answer.

"I did!" We both said in unison. That made all of them sigh in disappointment, and us turn towards the other in surprise.

"Oh, here we go..." Applejack mumbled, knowing what was coming.

"What do you mean, you won?!" Rainbow asked me.

"Don't you remember? Before I fixed your piece of garbage platform, you tried to fly off of it." I explained to her.

"Okay I'll admit. The thing I built wasn't any good. But I did not fly! My back legs were on the wood the whole time! So I didn't fly until I got out!" She defended.

"No you didn't! You jumped in the air to try to fly off! So you definitely flew in the air at least for a second!" I retorted.

"Two things! One! I started to jump but with my tail stuck, only the front of me got in the air! Two! Even if I did jump in the air, that would be it! It's not flying, that's just jumping up in the air!" She tried to come back.

She then turned to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, you were here the whole time! Tell him that I started flying after he lost the bet!" She said to her, knowing that she'd know who was right.

Speaking of Scootaloo, she had stayed quiet this whole time. not even interested or taking sides about who lost first. She even had a look of slight sadness.

And seeing that, I figured it meant that her role model Rainbow Dash lost. So I waited for her to say my name, smiling on the inside.

"Well actually..." Scootaloo started, every pony else leaning in a little. Anxious to hear the answer. "Neither of you guys won!" She said quickly, not really liking the answer herself.

We both opened our mouths to respond happily to the answer, but we stopped ourselves before we said anything stupid.

"Wait, what do you mean neither of us won?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused. "If neither of us won, then who did?"

"Well that's what I came over to tell you. After seeing that Applejack lost the bet, I rode here to find you. But as I did, I saw some pony on the way." She explained.

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

"Excuse me, is this your book?! No?! Okay, sorry!"

"Hi, is this yours?! Not you either?! Sorry to bother you!"

"Hey there! Is this you-OW!"

After asking nearly every unicorn here if this was their magic journal, I was getting exhausted. And the last filly fired a small magical blast at me when I accidentally surprised her, then ran away from me! This showing me how annoying this was starting to get.

"Ugh! I'm never gonna find out whose book this belongs to!" I said to myself, getting really angry about how badly I was doing about this whole mess. I've probably asked every pony here, even the parents if this book was theirs. All of which the answer was no!

Still, there had to be some pony in here I hadn't asked yet. Some pony who was very worried that they might've forgotten their spells and needed their journal! Only, they were missing it! Could this get any harder?!

"Attention every pony." The mayor started saying at the middle of the stage. "Will every pony come up to the stage so we may begin the tournament?"

"NO!" I yelled out, dropping the book. Every pony turning towards me in confusion or surprise by my sudden outburst. I noticed this and blushed a little at the embarrassment. "Hehe... Dropped the book on my hoof... Sorry." I said, picking the book back up and trotting away at a quick pace. Luckily, they all ignored it and continued on.

"Ugh! This is killing me! I can't even find out whose journal this is!" I said to myself as I kept walking away. If any pony from there was missing their book, they sure weren't missing it.

"Hey Twilight!" I looked up to see Applejack coming over, followed by every pony else and the CMC. "How's it goin?" She asked.

"Horrible!" I yelled out, catching most of them off guard. "I've been trying to find out just whose book this is all day, but since the bet implies that I can't read anything all day, I've had the worst luck!" I finished.

"Well here's some good news," Blitz started. "we all lost!" He said, not really sounding like it was a problem.

"What?!" I asked, surprised that they all lost at around only three hours. "So that means that-"

"Yes Twilight. You win. Congratulations." Rarity said with a smile.

"And that means that we need to give you a Congratulations Party! And don't worry, I'll let you eat the plaque!" Pinkie said to me. Though it just left me slightly confused.

But it really didn't matter though because I had something else I could now focus on. Finding out who this book belongs to!

I quickly levitated the book in front of me and opened it to the front, where the name would most likely be.

But as I saw the name, my jaw dropped at what was in it. "W...W-wha..." I stammered.

"What is it? Is it some pony important?" Rarity asked, curious as to what it was.

I simply turned the book around so they could see it, Blitz taking the book and reading it aloud for them all.

"Advanced Spells. If found, please return to-" I could tell that Blitz was trying to keep from laughing as he finished the last part. "Twilight Sparkle."

At that moment, they all broke into laughter. Not at me though, just the irony of it all.

And I couldn't help but join them in laughing about it. I mean, I really should've seen it coming with my Cutie Mark on the front of the book. Oh well, at least it was all over now, and the whole thing was behind us. And most importantly, we all learned a great lesson today. That are faults aren't something to be ashamed of, but instead they're what make us who we are.

Hehe, and honestly I could really go for reading a good book right now.

* * *

**And so ends the first of many episodes of my second season! I really hope that you'll all enjoyed the episode, and I hope that you'll all see the next one when I post it!**

**And also, I had one question to ask you guess. And it's not the QotC really, just a question I've been thinking of since I the very first episode I made.**

**Should I make a letter to Celestia thing at the end of each episode like the actual show? I haven't been able to come to a decision on that, mainly because it's a cheesy concept but a nice one at that. But still, I can't decide. So if all of you could tell me whether or not I should do those for each one, please review on that along with the QotC. **

**Thanks every pony! Anyway, until next episode, goodbye for now!**

**QotC: What's one fault of yours that you aren't really ashamed of? (Example: My main two faults are clumsiness, and bad spelling)**

**[Thank Celestia for Spell Check! XD]**


	53. Mind Reading (Episode 2)

**Hello every pony and welcome to the second episode of A Brony Life! And so far, I gotta say that I've been wanting to do this idea for a while! You see, I've had the idea for this since the first season, but never really had a way to fit it in. Until now that is!**

**But enough about back stories probably none of you care that much about, let's get this intro started so we can get the story started! And with me today to help start out the chapter, Snowflake! Snowflake, are you glad to be here?**

**Snowflake: *flies right behind me before speaking up* YEAH!**

**AH! *falls over from being scared so much* Dude! Please don't do that!... Anyway yeah, he's gonna help me do the top comments for this intro! And... Are you excited dude?!**

**Snowflake: YEAH!**

**Hahaha... Yeah, he sounds excited enough. But just barely. Anyway, here's the top three comments!**

**3: Christ's Disciple: Well, I kinda want to start doing the letters since my story is a, I guess you'd call it parody, of MLP FIM. But only when there's a lesson to be learned in all of it. And the first episode of this season was the only one where it stuck out. That, and the episode ended on Twilight's POV.**

**Also, I'm forgetful on mainly one thing in particular. Names. I can never remember a name of anyone unless it stands out. Like someone named Maxis or Freddy? I'm gonna forget their names before I finish shaking their hand. No joke either, I had a best friend named Larry who I became friends with in 7th grade up to 10th. It took me until 9th grade to remember his name permanently. Talk about a fail huh? XD**

**2: FireKitsune1. I'm just gonna say this real quick, and I don't mean to be insulting to anyone ages 12-18. I think what you said perfectly describes almost every teenager on the planet. And that includes me since I fit in that age slot. XD**

**1: VintageThunder98. I'm probably gonna just look for it myself, but is there a chance that you can PM me a link to that video?! It just sounds too funny not to watch! And if anyone's seen the earlier chapters of the story, I'm pretty sure they'll all know that I love the "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" joke! XD**

**And there you have it! And to tell the truth, I think they were all pretty good faults. I even wish I had one or two of those faults instead of my own. But still, what'd you think Snowflake? Were they any good?**

**Snowflake: YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Well there you have it folks! They're all 'Snowflake Approved'! Second highest honor next to 'Chuck Norris Approved' if you ask me. Now anyway, let's finish this up so we can start the chapter!**

**Snowflake: YEEEEAAAAAHHHH! *flies up in the air with the enthusiasm of his 'YEAH!' then lands on the ground. Cracking in underneath him***

**Wow, that's a lot of enthusiasm... Oh well, hope you all enjoy the chapter! *turns to Snowflake and gets ready to say it***

**Snowflake and Me: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', a baby T-Rex named Dino, the TARTIS, Trixie's hat laying next to the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Rarity shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), a Rarity flag on the floor, and cracks on the ground.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All I own is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, and anything else that I've personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

"Come on Spike, it's your move." I told him, waiting for him to take his turn.

"Hold on Twilight, I'm trying to think! It's not exactly easy to beat you at chess, you know!" Spike said, getting frustrated by my nagging. But I didn't really pay attention to the second sentence as I heard what he first said. About him trying to think.

_Perfect._ I thought to myself, seeing him get back into deep thought. I then focused my magic on Spike's mind, trying to learn my latest spell. Mind Reading.

It was a very advanced, yet amazingly difficult, spell to learn as you might have guessed. So the only way to truly practice it was to make sure the target of the Mind Reading spell was in deep thought, or had a lot on their mind in general. Which is why I wanted to play Spike in a game where it's all strategy, that way I was sure that Spike would have a lot to think about.

So with my horn glowing lightly, I focused on Spike's mind. Trying to hear just what he was thinking. And after a few seconds, it started to work!

_"Okay, you can do this! This opportunity doesn't happen everyday! That giant pile of gems... All for me if I can just take eight pieces of Twilight's side! And I've already taken seven of them! Oh, I can already taste that big juicy sapphire sticking out of the pile! So succulent and juicy... Oh, I just can't bare not eating that gem!"_

I can't believe it! It was working! I could hear what Spike was thinking! Only, it took a lot out of me. By the time I stopped the spell, I was trying to keep from panting, and I could feel a headache starting.

Luckily, Spike wasn't paying attention as he got ready to make a move. And even though I read his mind, I didn't know what his plan was. Guess I was a little impatient in using the spell. Oh well, from where his team is, I know that he can't take any of my team this turn now matter what.

He saw this though and sighed, just moving his knight ahead a little, getting him in a position to take my queen. But as soon as he let go of the piece, he immediately regretted it. "Oh wait, I messed up! Can I move my piece back?!" He asked, not seeing my rook on the same row as his knight, which I could now take.

I giggled a little at his slip up and shook his head. "Sorry Spike, but that'd be bending the rules." I said cheerfully as I moved the rook with my magic, taking his knight. This left him with his king, three pawns, on rook of his own and a-OH NO!

"Ha! Got ya Twilight!" He gloated as he took his bishop, bringing it across the board and taking my knight. And more specifically, my eighth piece.

I sighed in defeat, but couldn't help but smile at him. "Congratulations Spike. You took eight of my pieces. You get the gems." I said, levitating the pile from my side, over to his. It was only fair, being that he actually got this close to beating him. To bad it wasn't a real game of chess though, because he had left his king wide-open for my queen to take, thanks to that move of his.

"I can't believe it! I actually did it! Usually, I only take like three pieces before you win!" He said, salivating over the pile of gems he won.

"Yeah well, I had my mind on something else. Well, I'll let you eat that big juicy sapphire of yours before I have you do something else for me." I told him, putting quotation marks around 'big juicy sapphire' with my hooves.

"Thanks Twilight! I've been thinking about that sapphire ever since you challenged me to a game of chess!... Wait a second! How come you knew that I was thinking about it?" Spike asked. That's when he realized it and smiled greatly. "Did you use the Mind Reading spell?" He asked, so proud that I was able to do it.

"Yes. Although, it only worked for a little bit and left me exhausted." I told him, being honest.

He knew that I had been trying to learn about this spell and how to use it for a few days now, and this is the first time I've actually tried it. And while it was an invasion of privacy, it could be really helpful for knowing how to calm down a beast or some pony that was infuriated about something. So it was only meant for the most dependable and trustworthy ponies. Me fitting in that category by Princess Celestia's standards. Which when I first heard, I had to admit I was a little over-joyed...Hehehe...

"Well it's still great! That means that you can use the spell!" Spike said, feeling happy for me.

"Well, sort of." He stopped smiling and looked at me with confusion. "Not every pony thinks the same way, so I'll need to learn how to read different types of minds than just one."

"Got it... How do we do that?" He asked, sucking on the sapphire.

"Well, can you get a few of the others and invite them to come as soon as they can? They might be willing to help me out if I ask." I asked him, still a little tired to go out right this instant.

"Got it! You can count on me Twilight!" Spike said, heading outside with the sapphire in his mouth, and a bowl-full of gems balanced on his tail. I knew I could trust him to do this for me. And I didn't have to read his mind to know that.

* * *

**Rarity's POV**

"Don't worry sir, I assure you that these robes of yours will be one-hundred percent to your liking." I told him with complete confidence.

"Really? You sure? Because out of what every pony said, you have some kind of obsession with gems whenever it comes to clothes." He said with a risen eyebrow.

"Oh please, it's not an obsession. It's just most of the time a necessity." I said, brushing that little bit of gossip aside. Though I could see why every pony say that. And it wasn't really a bad thing, so I just kept the thought of ponies gossiping about my ravishing clothing line in mind on that subject.

Speaking of, the fact that he had asked around for a place that could make him these robes made me realize that he had to be new to Ponyville. I should've known this sooner though, since Pinkie Pie always throws a little soiree for any newcomers that move into Ponyville.

But back on topic, this new resident of Ponyville's name was Swift Lightning. He had blue eyes along with a dark blue coat, which reminded me somewhat of Rainbow Dash's. And his tail and mane was black with a red streak that went down a little off to the right instead of the middle. Finally, his Cutie Mark was a simple shield with a lightning bolt going across it. What it resembled, I hadn't asked but it wasn't for the literal sense. It had a meaning behind it. Much like Twilight or Cheerilee's marks.

What he was doing in my shop was obvious enough though. He wanted me to make him some white robes with red as the secondary color. He had called them the AC B-hood Robes, which I had no idea what that meant. The 'B-hood' part confused me slightly, but since the design on these robes called for a hood to be stitched onto them, I guessed this just was to make it sound a bit mysterious. Next was the initials 'AC', which I didn't understand either. Though I don't know if I want to. I couldn't quite place it, but the thought of those two letters being side by side like that made me cringe in slight fear mentally. About a very... Violent subject for some reason.

So ignoring the name, I looked back over the design he presented with me, writing down any side notes that I needed to remind myself of the design. 'No Gems' not being a problem for me since it was a very difficult to forget something like that.

"If you say so. Just please don't add anything onto the design. I like it the way it is." Swift told me, not budging on the matter.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that darling, I honestly love the design myself. In fact, I wouldn't change one thing about it." I said to him with a polite smile and nod.

_Though if I had to change anything myself, I would add a few gems here and there, not too many. Along with change the color scheme to white and dark purple. That way it would match my mane. Oh, and speaking of I suppose that I would edit the design to not include the hood. But I digress, the design was great in its simplicity._

"Okay, thanks. When do you think it'll be done?" He asked me.

"Oh, right. I never clarified. Well, luckily I finished all of my critical projects so it should be done soon. Come back in say... Three hours." I said with a nod as I levitated the design off the table, along with the notes.

"Three hours? You sure you can make it in just three hours?" He asked me, unsure of my talent on the subject.

I simply chuckled a little at his question. "Well I suppose it's obvious for a newcomer to doubt my creative skills. But to answer your question, yes. It will be easy for me to finish this clever yet simple design. Perhaps even sooner! Though I won't go that far of course." I told him, sounding a little more boastful than I intended.

"Alright. Thank you again. I'll be back at around three hours I guess. Don't mess it up." He said as he got up to leave. It didn't faze me in the slightest though, as he hadn't yet learned of my talents as a seamstress.

"Oh hi there." I heard a very familiar voice call out as the door opened. After pinning the design in my workroom, I turned around to see Spike coming in as Swift opened the door.

"Hey." Swift said simply as he left, leaving only Spike at the door.

"Okay... Anyway, hey Rarity." Spike said, now all of a sudden forgetting about meeting Swift as he saw me. "Who was that guy?" He asked, not exactly sounding like he liked him being here.

Which was understandable since he did come off as rude towards the poor baby dragon. "Just a customer giving me a simple design to make. So simple, I might just be able to finish it in about twenty minutes. Anyway, what was it you needed?" I asked him.

"Huh... Oh yeah!" Spike said, suddenly remembering. Odd, I wonder just what made him forget. "Twilight wants me to ask all of you if you can come over to the library. She wants some help with a new spell." He told me.

"Help with a new spell? Well even though I am a unicorn, I do not think I have any talent that can assist Twilight in her studies." I said, not wanting to come off even the bit boastful. Even if it would be to just Spike. I am a lady after all, and being boastful is not lady-like in the least.

"Come on Rarity, you have plenty of talent! I'm sure that just your help would be more than enough for Twilight!" Spike said to me, boasting for me.

And even though I was still against that idea of gloating, Spike did make a good point. Twilight wants me and the others to help. Besides, if it will only take around two hours. That still leaves me with plenty of time to make it back so I can work on this custom order.

"Well alright, if you insist Spike. Thank you for telling me that Twilight needs help. I'll head over right now." I said, starting to head for the door. Which Spike held open for me with a smile. My, how chivalrous of him.

"See you there! Rarity..." I heard him say happily as he walked away. I guess I was walking at a slight brisk pace because I didn't hear the second part he was saying. Oh well, if it's anything of dire attention I'm sure he would come after me or simply tell me at Twilight's so I won't fret about it.

Now I wonder just what Twilight wants anyway. Hmm...

* * *

**Spike's POV**

So after seeing Rarity, I made a B-line for Sugarcube Corner. I just hope Pinkie Pie isn't acting _too_ random today.

And I open the door to find... Mr. Cake moving back and forth frantically. Huh? I wonder what he's up to.

"Hello Mr. Cake. What's up?" I asked, seeing him bring box after box over to the counter. I also noticed that no other pony was in here, though I could hear Pinkie and two giggling twins upstairs.

"Oh, hello Spike." Mr. Cake said, going into the back room.

"Sorry, but we're kind of busy at the moment." Mrs. Cake finished saying as she came from the backroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if Pinkie could come over for a little while. You see, Twilight needs her help with something." I told them.

"Oh well, we're a little busy at the moment so Pinkie had to watch the kids. But I suppose I could watch them for about half an hour while I box up all the sweets for an important delivery." She said, coming to a compromise. "Pinkie? Are you up there?" She called out upstairs.

But just as she called, Pinkie was already coming down, bringing the twins with her. "Don't worry Mrs. Cake, I heard the whole thing! I promise I'll be back right after I finish helping Twilight!" She said, acting really responsible.

"Oh, that'll be great Pinkie, thank you." Mrs. Cake said, taking the twins and going back to the backroom to help box up all the sweets while Mr. Cake brought them all out to be loaded up.

"Wait, how did you hear the whole thing?" I asked her, confused.

"Oh, well you see I forgot to fix that hole in my floor, so I always hear when a pony comes into the store! One time, I thought the front door was my alarm, and woke up super-duper early! You wouldn't believe how much I've almost tripped in that hole either! But it sure is fun to see Gummy drop his ball down and surprise every pony that comes into the store! And since Gummy's really good at playing catch, the ball bounces right up and through the hole, so Gummy gets a chance to play catch even when I'm not around! But obviously it's twice as fun to play catch when there's twice the players to play catch! So he sometimes waits for me to come back so he can have twice the fun at playing catch! But since Gummy's _really_ creative, and I'm _really_ creative, we have even more than twice the fun! Sometimes, we have three times the fun! Or ten! Oh, oh, and especially this one time, we had three-hundred times the fun! But Gummy always says he has a ga-billion times more fun when I play catch with him! But sometimes, I know that he's only having a million times more fun! But don't tell him I told you! Cause then he'll tell me not to tell him to tell you to tell me!"

Before she could tell me anymore about the really confusing story, I cleared my throat a little. Getting her attention. "Uh Pinkie...Twilight?. Needs your help."

She then gasped really loudly, remembering. "Oh, you're right! I gotta hurry and help Twilight! Bye Spike!" She then jumps up to the hole and talks through it. "Bye Gummy!"

As soon as she landed, she ran outta the store so fast, I lost sight of her once she was out in the street.

"Alright then... Well, that only leaves the others! I better hurry!" I then ran out to get to the closest house from here. Blitz's house.

* * *

Stopping in front of Blitz's door, I knocked on it quickly. Wanting to hurry and get all the others rounded up. When no pony answered the door, I knocked again.

And before I could knock a third time, I heard the window upstairs open. I backed up from the house only to see RJ looking out the window.

"Oh hey RJ. Is Blitz in there?" He simply nodded, knowing that I couldn't understand him.

"Well could you bring him out here?" He then made a few chattering sounds towards me, which had an attitude behind them.

"I'm guessing that was a no... Well, why not?" He then laid against the side of the window and made some snoring sounds.

"He's asleep? But it's two in the afternoon!" RJ simply shrugged, not really sure why Blitz wasn't awake by now either. It was kind of weird though how he was awake while Blitz wasn't, yet he was nocturnal.

"Well could you wake him up? Twilight needs to see him." I told him. RJ thought for a second before giving me a thumbs up and going back inside. Well, at least he wasn't as stubborn as Angel. Though he had an attitude just like him.

A few seconds later, I was shocked to hear a train whistle go off inside the house. "AH!" I heard Blitz yell out, followed by the train whistle stopping. After a little bit of arguing, I saw Blitz come to the window, rubbing his head in pain.

"Note to self: Make ear raccoon proof..." Blitz said before shaking his head to try to make the sound go away. "Hey Spike, what's up?" He asked, trying to act as though nothing happened.

"Well Twilight wants me to try to get every pony to come over to her library to help her with something." I told him, being in a bit of a hurry.

"Oh. Well, I don't have much to do today. Sure, I'll head over right now." He said flying out the window. After a little more chattering, he turned back inside his house and saw RJ. "Don't worry RJ, Fluttershy should be here any minute. I asked her yesterday if she could bring over some raccoon food for you. Plus, there's some food in the fridge." After what seemed to be some calm chattering, Blitz came towards the ground and looked ahead. "Oh, and speaking of, hey Fluttershy. Right on time!"

I turned around to see Fluttershy coming over, bringing what looked like two big bags of food. Each the size of RJ himself. Jeez, that raccoon must eat a lot!

"Thanks again Fluttershy. Sorry I asked for so much." Blitz said. At that moment, RJ jumped out the window and grabbed onto the rain gutter, sliding down it like a fireman's pole. He then ran over to the side of the house for a wagon before bringing it over.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm just glad that I could help." Fluttershy said politely, putting the bags into the wagon RJ brought over.

"Hey Fluttershy, Twilight was wondering if you could come over to help her out." I explained to her.

"Oh. Well I guess I could come over for a while... Though, I need to get back to my animal friends soon to feed them... It's almost their lunch time." She said, not wanting to disappoint either the animals or Twilight.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure that Twilight will only need your help for a little bit." I reassured her.

"Well if it's only for a little bit then I guess I should go over... Okay." Fluttershy agreed with a nod.

"Alright, great! You two go on ahead, I still gotta get Applejack and Rainbow Dash. See ya!" I said, running off. Maybe after I get Applejack, she can help me find Rainbow Dash.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"Hey Blitz?" I heard Fluttershy say my name.

"What is it?" I asked, turning towards her as we walked towards the library. Which was only a minute away and in view

"What do you think Twilight needs help with?" She asked me. That is, if you know what she needs..." She added, trying not to sound rude or anything about helping Twilight.

"Don't know. Spike was in a hurry to get the others. I'm guessing he was trying to get us all there. Must be important I guess." I didn't really know since Spike didn't go into much detail about it.

"Oh... Well, I hope we can help her. I don't want to end up burdening her more than trying to help her." She said, not sure if she could help Twilight.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just answering some questions, or helping her out with her books. Probably nothing that bad." I guessed, thinking nothing of it.

As soon as we got there, we walked in, seeing some of the others already. Those being Twilight obviously, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Fluttershy. Hey Blitz. Glad you two could come." Twilight said with a smile.

"Hey Twilight. What did you need?" I asked her, hoping that both me and Fluttershy would get an answer.

"Well you see, I've been trying to learn this spell. And to do it, I needed all of your help. but since Pinkie and Rarity are on schedules of their own, we better hurry. Especially since I know how it is to be late about something." She said, keeping them in mind.

"Oh um... I don't have much time either... Unless you really need me to stay for a while that is..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Oh, well in that case I guess we can get started now. I mean, I don't need all of you here at once for this. So I'll try to see if I can use the spell quickly. You see, it's a very advanced spell that lets you read another ponies mind." She explained to us.

"Kind of an invasion of personal space, don't you think?" I said, not really liking where this was going.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on using it unless it's during emergencies. It's supposed to be for learning why some pony is doing something wrong or harmful towards others. That way, the unicorn who used the spell could figure out how to resolve the problem. Although, I can see why you might call it an invasion of privacy since some unicorns that have learned it in the past have used it for wrong doings. Still, the princess thought it would be fine for me to learn it in case a problem happened." She explained further.

"Alright, well we trust you Twilight." Rarity said, speaking for all of us.

"How come you needed all of us for this though? I mean, can't you master it after reading one ponies mind?" I asked, still kind of unsure about this. I mean, it was telepathy after all. And I didn't really like anything like this to be honest. It just never seemed right to me.

And when I saw Fluttershy and Rarity giving me some slight frowns in disapproval, Pinkie Pie just smiled at me.

"Oh come on Blitz, this is going to be so much fun! She can be like a fortune-teller if she did this! Like me!" Pinkie then gasped, getting an idea. "Then we can tell each other's fortunes! Then we can team up and use our fortune-teller powers to tell all of Ponyville their fortunes! Every pony will be _S__O_ fortunate after getting their fortunes!" She then giggled at the thought of it all.

"Okay, okay, I'll go along with it." I agreed, not really seeing the problem with it if Twilight was only going to do it once to us to try to learn how to do it. Besides, I guess it could be useful eventually.

"Great! Now what all of you have to do is pretty easy. I just need you to think about some pony else in the room. But not out loud! And as you are, I'll read each of your minds one at a time. Once I'm done I'll tell you to stop and I'll tell you who's thinking about who. Just don't make a sound. The spell's needs complete concentration, and something might end up backfiring if I was to break concentration." She informed us all.

"Don't you worry Twilight! Not a peep, shush, or snortle will come from any of us!" Pinkie Pie said, speaking for us all.

"Good. As soon as you've all closed your eyes to think of some pony else, I'll start the spell." She told us.

One by one, they each closed their eyes, thinking about some pony else just like she said. I looked at Twilight one more time, her waiting on me so she could start.

I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, starting to think. I went ahead and just choose Twilight though, since my mind just kept coming back to how her spell could go wrong.

_Okay, so what is there to think about Twilight anyway? Well, I guess she's the smartest of us all. Of course, she does have an unfair advantage since she lives in a library. But really, magic does take a lot of studying I guess. And I was never much of a reader. Speaking of, what made Twilight want to read so much anyway? What, did her parents have a private library right next door to her room? I guess that'd be as good reason as any to start reading. Or maybe it's because she was chosen by Celestia to be taught? I don't know honestly. And- wait a minute? I just realized. Twilight said the spell might backfire right? What did she mean by that?!_

_Oh great, it's too late to back out of this, isn't it?! Great, now there's a slight chance that this might be bad! Wait, hold on there Blitz. This is Twilight you're talking about. She's way more aware about spells and what might happen. I'm pretty sure that everything's going to be just-_

Before I could even finish that thought, I heard a loud and surprised gasp. And before I could open my eyes, I felt a sharp pain in my head before falling to the ground unconscious, along with all the others that were in the room.

_Oh, what was Twilight thinking?_

* * *

**Well there ends the first part! I really hope that you all liked this chapter! Honestly, I liked how it turned out, even though it took me a while. You see, schools just now starting for me, and since I just transferred to a new school, it's going to be murder for me! Still, with all of that, I hope that I can still get these chapters done in a decent amount of time. Though, I'm not sure how well since I'm not sure just how much homework this new schools going to be shoveling me.**

**Still, hope you all enjoyed it! See you at tomorrow for the next episode! Bye for now!**

**QotC: What do you think about the Mind Reading Spell?**


	54. Mind Swap (Episode 2)

**Welcome back every pony! Well, I am glad to give you guys the next part of this! And I can tell that a bunch of you are ready for it! Especially since I left the first part of this episode on an actually half decent cliff hanger! XD**

**But anyway yeah! I am really happy to bring this episode into the second part! Not only that, but I can't wait to see how you all react to where the stories going.**

**And to stop myself early before I reveal anything, let's go ahead and bring in the next guest on the show! Some pony I bet none of you were expecting. And if you think you can guess who it is, than go ahead and try!**

**... Did you try to guess yet? Probably not since you're just gonna immediately look down one or two lines to see who it is, lol.**

**And here she is now! The pony you probably never guessed out of them all! Here's... *Pause so I can rip off a joke from Rainbow Dash* Princess Celestia!**

**Princess Celestia: *walks into view* Why hello there Zeke. Nice to finally get to meet you in person. Although, I did expect the intro to be a little more... cleaner.**

**Yeah, I usually leave in stuff like this that the others that have come into the intro. I mean, some have really started to grow on me. Like Dino here, *Dino runs up next to me* the giant golden Stepony with the really stupid looking shirt on, and even the TARTIS itself! Honestly, it really is great... Though, it is kind of dull in here...**

**Princess Celestia: May I try something that might help?**

**Sure, go right on ahead. As a matter a fact, if you want to even clear up some of the stuff in here I wouldn't mind.**

**Princess Celestia: Alright. Thank you. **

***she uses her magic and the roof completely disappears and is replaced by a normal sky, with a sun in the middle. Making the entire intro look way more alive. Also, some wind blows through the intro, making a few pieces of trash and stuff blow away for good***

**Wow, that looks way better! Thanks Princess Celestia!**

**Princess Celestia: Why, anytime Zeke. Just remember our deal. That I actually play a main part in the next episode.**

**Of course! I was actually planning on that before the season even started! I was gonna include you, your sister, Shining Armor and Cadance even!**

**Princess Celestia: My, that is great news. But aren't you forgetting some pony else? Some pony who you promised to bring to the reading audience?**

**Uh... Wait, you mean even you want me to bring... HIM into the next episode? *she simply giggled at my question and nodded* Gulp... Well... Yay verily...**

**Anyway, all awkwardness aside let's get to the real stuff! The Top Three Comments!**

**3: Justus80. Yes, that customer, Swift is his name, will be a reoccurring background character. And now that you mention it... I think it might be something for Blitz to know about. That might just happen. Wouldn't you say Princess Celestia?**

**Princess Celestia: Well when he came, I never took away any part of his memory. But he made a promise that he couldn't go into detail about anything violent from his world. So... I'd have to say it may or may not happen.**

**Alright, glad I can have that option if it ever comes around. Onto the second comment!**

**2: TongueTwisted. Wow, you have no faith in them do you? LOL, I'm kidding! Of course, what happens might just be really entertaining! That, or confusing...**

**Princess Celestia: Actually, it's a combination of both. *she said with a smile***

**Good point... Guess that's why you're the princess. Final comment!**

**1: The1TheOnlyBro. Uh dude? I think that's Princess Trollestia's line! *I break out laughing while the Princess simply smirks at the name***

**Princess Celestia: I have to admit, that nickname is a little humorous.**

**Wow, really?! I thought you of all ponies would hate that meme!**

**Princess Celestia: Well it's not exactly out of context, since I do enjoy a good sense of humor. It's just that other meme... *she said, frowning a little in anger***

**Wait, you mean Princess Mole- *At that moment, I was sent flying into the wall, cracking it upon impact at speeds that Rainbow Dash would gawk at. All thanks to Celestia's magic***

**Princess Celestia: Never. Call. Me. That. Name. *She said darkly, looking angry as ever***

**Ow...Got it... *falls to the ground, unconscious***

**Princess Celestia: *Upon seeing what she just did, she immediately looked guilty for doing so* Oh no... Well, I better take him to the Royal Doctor to fix him up. Enjoy the chapter every pony.**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, wires all around the floor, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', a baby T-Rex named Dino, the TARTIS, Trixie's hat laying next to the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Rarity shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), and cracks on the ground and in the wall.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All I own is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that I've personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

_Ugh... Man, my head's killing me. What did Twilight end up doing anyway?_

As I started to stir, I saw multiple different colored blobs in front of me. I guessed that each of them were my friends in front of me. One all pink. Pinkie Pie. One yellowish with a light pink. Fluttershy. Another white and purple. Rarity. And the last one black and yellow... Wait a second, I thought I was the only one that was black and yellow.

Knowing that I was still a little out of it, along with my head still killing me, I reached for my head to massage it. But as soon as my left hoof got close to it, something stabbed my left hoof.

"OW!" I screamed out in pain, surprised that I somehow felt pain with my left hoof even though it was fake. Or that I accidentally stabbed my hoof with something that was on my head. Or that my voice sounded very feminine all of a sudden. Wait, What?!

I slowly started to get up, and through my still slightly blurred vision, I could see some of the others getting up too.

"Is every pony alright?" I heard Pinkie ask groggily. Which was kind of odd considering how she always seems so hyped up on sugar.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think so. Only, I stabbed my hoof with something on. My... Head..." Okay, no doubt about it. My voice was now feminine for sure. After saying all that, there was no doubting it.

"Well obviously, silly! You do have a horn after all!" I heard Blitz tell me with a way more up-beat tone than usual. WAIT, WHAT?!

"B...B-b... Blitz?..." I asked me! Or him! Or-whoever that is! At this point, it was surprise after surprise for me. I mean, Fluttershy might as well have started screaming as loud as-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I had to cover my ears from that defining shriek of terror coming from-Fluttershy...

"Why am I suddenly not surprised!" I say with sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?!" I hear Pinkie ask with seriousness. I had to do a double-check just to make sure it was Pinkie saying that and not some pony else. What was going on?

"This is. The! Worst! Possible! Thing! My mane has all of a sudden turned the same color as Fluttershy's! This color doesn't match my coat at all! It's even worse than the time my mane got caught on a tree branch right after I got out from the spa!" Fluttershy said with great drama. Again I ask, **WHAT THE HAY WAS GOING ON?!**

"Okay, why are all of you acting so different?!" I asked, now completely at a loss for anything else! I mean, Fluttershy was being over-dramatic! Pinkie Pie was acting without even a bit of entertainment or joy! Rarity was cowering her head under a book! And I was looking at me! Without having the use of a mirror!

"What do you mean Twilight?" Blitz, or he, or it, or-I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! The pony that looked like me asked the question! OKAY?!

"Did... Did you just... Call me Twi-Twilight?..." I asked, not sure what to think anymore.

"Blitz! I'm Twi..." Just as Pinkie was about to correct the other Blitz, she finally saw me and her jaw dropped to the floor.

She quickly closed her mouth, then she went back to studying me. Looking very confused and concerned.

"But how are- I mean I'm- HUH?!" Pinkie asked, now looking at her hoof. Which apparently to her surprise was pink. But that was normal for Pinkie wasn't it?!

I decided to do the same, going back to inspect my left hoof that I accidentally stabbed with the horn I told me I had. And without thinking much about that last part, I saw that it was a light purplish color instead of black. Not only that, but it was a little red from it being hit by my horn.

"Okay... First thing I'm going to ask..." I said calmly, clearing my throat so the others could look up to me. "Who are you?!" I asked with both an angry and confused voice as I pointed to the Blitz in front of me. That's when I realized that my new feminine voice was that of Twilight's voice.

"Oh wait, I know this one! I'm Pinkie Pie!" The Blitz in front of me said with a big smile.

At this moment, I think I pieced together what happened to us all.

"Okay, and which one of you, besides me," I said, looking towards Pinkie Pie who was in my body... Okay, that just sounds weird to say. "is the real Twilight?" I asked, looking back at them all.

"That would be me." Pinkie Pie, or Pinkie Pie's body said as it raised its hand.

Okay, so I guess I could piece this together. I was in Twilight's body... Okay I'm gonna rephrase that, because it sounds all kinds of wrong! I was Twilight. Pinkie was me. Twilight was Pinkie. And I'm guessing that Rarity and Fluttershy just switched places. With that all in mind, I glared at 'Pinkie' with as much anger as I could.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked through my gritted teeth. As I did, I could've sworn I saw something glowing directly above me. But I just ignored it for now and kept glaring at Twilight.

"Um... I might've... made a teeny-tiny mistake and...Switched our minds...Hehehe..." Twilight said slowly, trying not to make me mad.

"Y-you swi-swi-switched our..." At that exact moment, I just cracked. "**WHAT?!**" And the second I lashed out like that, was the second that light above me went full blast on brightness and exploded, sending us and the tree house library air born.

The second we all landed, I jumped right back up, glaring at Twilight who was quickly scrambling to get up. "I can fix this! I can fix this!" She said, trying desperately to calm me down. Not much that would do though as I was steaming with anger. So much that I was starting to get really dehydrated.

_Man, I could use some water!_

"Woah, Blitz! I didn't know you knew how to use magic!" Pinkie said, pointing above me.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up to where she was pointing, only to see a glass of water levitating above me. But as soon as I looked at it, I was a little shocked. Which made it stop levitating and fall on my head, drenching me with water.

On instinct, I cringed. Ready to be shocked since the water had touched me. Only... I wasn't getting hurt by it. Yeah, it sucked that I was drenched with water. And because of that, I wished I could dry off and all, but-

And just by thinking about getting dry, my horn burst into flames, not only drying me completely, but scaring what sanity I had left. "AH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" I said, trying to wave my head around to make the fire go away, or get of my head or something!

"Blitz darling, you need to calm down! Just take a deep breath and relax..." Flutter- I mean, Rarity told me. And it sounded weird because without having a hint of shyness or caution in her voice it just sounded... Off. It even sounded like her voice was usually snarky for some reason.

I took in her advice though and stopped running around like a mad man, taking a very deep breath. And about three breaths later the fire stopped and my horn stopped glowing. I sighed in relief as I slid to the ground. Glad it was over.

"Blitz, you need to stay in control of both your emotions and thoughts. If you're not in control of either, then the magic's going to go crazy and do whatever you think. Though, not exactly how you want to." Twilight told me.

"Okay... Got it... Calm and relaxed... I can do that..." I said, talking slowly.

"Good. You see, this is why baby unicorns have magical surges. Because they're not in control of their emotions and thoughts at such a young age. But since you're not in control of them either, yet you have all of my trained magic, whatever you think might just happen." Twilight explained further.

"Alright. Got it." I said, trying not to think about it so much.

"That means the same for you Flutter..." As Twilight turned towards where we saw Fluttershy last, we instead saw a giant pile of books. Twilight simply sighed. "Fluttershy, you need to stay in control of your powers too." Twilight instructed Fluttershy.

"O-okay..." We heard Rarity's faint voice call out shyly from underneath the books. A few seconds later, Fluttershy came out from inside the giant pile of books, hiding on part of her face with Rarity's mane like she always did when she was herself.

"Okay, so I guess we need to fix this quick before something else happens. By the way, what made you lose focus anyway?" I asked, turning back to Twilight.

"Well Hehehe..." When she saw that I wasn't smiling at her nervous laughter, she gulped. Careful of what to say since I was now in her place and had her magic, which could've blown us all up so high, Cloudsdale would have to look up to see us. "I thought I saw Princess Celestia's chariot, but it was just the strain of the magic getting to me, and it turns out it was just a canary."

I really wanted to blow up at her again, and I almost did. But remembering that my horn caught fire when I wasn't even angry, I didn't want to literally blow up by accident. So I simply took a deep breath.

"Okay, honest mistake... Anyway, how do we fix this?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well it's simple enough. We just need to find out what went-" But before Twilight could tell me the rest, Spike suddenly came through the door.

"Hey Twilight... Sorry it took so long... I couldn't find Applejack or Rainbow Dash anywhere..." Spike said, sounding out of breath. Guess he was in a hurry.

"Oh, well that's okay Spike! We have bigger problems right now anyway." Twilight said, responding to Spike. Sadly, since she was now Pinkie, that just made him get a little confused.

"Okay Pinkie Pie... Like what?..." He asked, not sure why 'Pinkie' spoke up.

"That's just it Spike! I'm not Pinkie Pie! I'm really Twilight!" Twilight tried to tell him.

Sadly, that only make Spike even more confused. Until a few seconds later where he burst into laughter. "Good one Pinkie Pie! Hahaha, you almost got me there!" He said in between laughs.

"No! I'm serious Spike! I am Twilight!" Twilight kept trying. But every time she tried to explain it, it all just seemed like a joke to Spike.

"Sorry Pinkie, but you can't fool me! I mean come on! You, Twilight?! That's like a total one-eighty! What next, are you gonna tell me that Blitz is Pinkie Pie?!" He asked sarcastically as he kept laughing. And somehow, I now felt insulted for not one, but two reasons. I could be funny like Pinkie Pie!

"Actually, I am Pinkie Pie! I'm just being Blitz right now! And Twilight's being me, and Blitz's is Twilight, and Rarity's Fluttershy, while Fluttershy's Rarity!" Pinkie said with a very happy attitude. Which sounded really off when it was coming from my voice. Wow, does it really sound that weird when I'm talking with an up-beat attitude like that? Okay, maybe I can't be funny like Pinkie Pie...

Spike rose an eyebrow at Pinkie, surprised that 'Blitz' was able to do a Pinkie impression like that. Then he broke out in even harder laughter, falling to the ground.

"Really Blitz?! Not you too! I mean, that doesn't even sound like Pinkie's voice at all!" He said, barely able to stand our 'prank'.

"Well duh! I'm Blitz right now! How would my voice sound like my usual Pinkie-ness anyway?!" Pinkie asked, the huge smile not looking very welcoming either. Jeez, note to self: Never try to be overly happy or smile like The Joker. It just looks like I'm Jeff the Killer. Except with different colors.

"Okay Blitz, you're really starting to freak me out." Apparently Spike thought the same as he backed away from 'Blitz' with some concern.

At this point, I knew he wasn't going to believe us. I mean, how could we prove it to him anyway? At least, in a way where it wouldn't be risky or anything.

I decided to try and play the part as Twilight, taking charge of it all. I smirked a little and spoke up. "Alright every pony, we might as well give up the act. I guess there's no fooling Spike this time." I said, playing to his ego at the same time.

"You got that right Twilight! No tricking the number one assistant!" He said, his ego getting a little too inflated.

"Don't push it big guy." I said calmly, raising an eyebrow at him to try and make it look a little more convincing. I could see out of the corner of my eye that 'Pinkie Pie' was frowning at me, wondering just what I was up to.

"Oh right... Sorry Twilight, I guess I got carried away." Spike said, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"It's fine." I said, brushing that aside. I had to get him out of here though so I could tell the others my plan. So I came up with something else. "Hey Spike, do you think you could get all of us something to drink? We're all a little thirsty." I told him.

"Sure thing! It'll only take a few minutes!" He said, running off to the kitchen to get us all some punch or something. As soon as he was gone, I sighed in relief. Glad that it worked.

"That was some very nice acting Blitz. However did you manage to pull such a believable performance?" Rarity asked as she came over. But again with Fluttershy's not cautious accent, it came off sarcastic. Which again, was really weird.

"Well I guess it's easy enough when you weasel out of almost every conversation you get stuck into. That, and me taking an annoying year of theatre class..." The last part I mumbled, though I think Rarity heard me still. Guess since Twilight's voice was higher pitched than mine, I wasn't going to be that good at whispering anything.

"But why did you tell Spike that this was all a prank? He could've helped us." Twilight said, coming over as well to keep from talking across the room where Spike could hear.

"Well in all honesty, how would he be able to help? It's not like he knows anymore about this spell than you do. Plus, he might accidentally tell this whole problem to all of Ponyville. Guess who it'd eventually reach then?" I asked Twilight, her over cautiousness making her piece that fact together on her own.

"Okay, I guess you have a point. And speaking of, I know just how to fix this. The book that had the spell had just the instructions for how to fix this exact kind of error." Twilight told me.

"Okay, great! That means we just have to find the book that has the spell! Which is in..." I looked around, but after seeing the hundreds of books all over the place, my ears drooped down at the sight. "One of these hundreds of books..."

"Good thing I know just what book it's in! It's that one right-" As she pointed towards the right bookcase that had the book, Spike suddenly came back with a tray of drinks. All looking like grape punch.

"Here you go every pony!" He said, getting our attention. He then held up the tray of drinks towards me, even though he was five feet away from me. "Uh Twilight? Aren't you gonna take em?" He asked, confused by why I hadn't already.

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what he meant. Why would he stop five feet away and expect me to take them? I mean yeah, it was nice to meet halfway, but I thought that if Rarity was here then he would just bring the drinks to us himself.

"Yeah _Twilight_!" I heard 'Pinkie' say to me. "I know you're all completely uh... tired and stuff, but you still got some a that strong magicy-magic in ya right?!" She asked, acting like Pinkie Pie the best she could. Although it was kind of clear for any of us that knew the truth, that she was having a little trouble.

"Oh hehehe, right. Sorry Spike, it's just the spell I've been trying to learn has left me a little exhausted. Guess it took a lot more energy out of me than I realized." I said, gulping after I said that. Because now that meant I had to try to levitate the tray.

I took a deep breath before focusing on the tray itself. I tried to imagine lifting it with my magic and slowly bringing it over in between the five of us, careful to not spill or drop the drinks on it. And as I thought that, it started doing just that. I kept my eyes on the tray as it lifted off of Spike's claws and over to the ground near us. And when I thought it was close enough to the ground, I stopped focusing on the tray, letting it drop the last two inches or so. It clanged against the floor, but at least none of the drinks spilled over.

I mentally sighed in relief as I looked at the tray I finished moving. Which took about ten seconds. But hey, it was where it needed to be and it didn't spill. Mission accomplished I guess.

"Oh... Why, thank you. Spike." Fluttershy said, trying to act as much like Rarity as she could. But it was hard for her since Rarity was refined and a little outspoken, while she was quiet and shy.

"Yeah. Thanks Spike." Pinkie said, doing a decent job at sounding like me. Appreciative, but overly emotional. Well, maybe I could trust her to be me. Besides with my metal heart keeping my heart rate normal even through emotions, it should help keep Pinkie from acting all hyped up on sugar. But I still wasn't sure since now she was a living weapon that could end up in the hospital if she wanted to swim in the lake.

"Hey, it's what I do. Besides, since you all have to get going soon you might as well have something to drink before leaving." Spike said, taking a sip of his own glass of punch.

"Leaving?!" We all said in unison, just now remembering what we each had to do. Though, we didn't know what we had to do ourselves.

"Yeah. All of you had something to do today. Remember?" Spike asked, looking towards all of us.

"Oh, that's right!" 'Blitz' suddenly said, remembering. "Uh Pinkie, you said that you needed to babysit the baby cakes!" 'Blitz' said, reminding Pinkie.

"Oh yeah, you're right! How in all things baby did I forget that?!" She then giggled a little, trying so hard to be like Pinkie. "Thanks, Blitz!" 'Pinkie' said with a wink, now understanding what she had to do.

"Oh and Fluttershy... Don't forget about the animals of course." Fluttershy tried to tell Rarity, trying to act as much like Rarity as possible. Which sounded both quiet and over the top.

"Oh you're um... Right... And don't forget that... Customer thing at the boutique..." Rarity said, taking 'shy silences' between every few words. And it actually sounded pretty believable. Except she still sounded a little naturally snarky here and there.

"Oh, thanks ever so much for um, reminding me..." Fluttershy said, afraid that she would go too far and insult Rarity by talking like that.

"Well you all better get going then." I said with a little bit of sadness in my voice, a little sad that I would have to look through all these books by myself. It would take forever, but at least I knew what wall to look towards.

"Yeah! Good luck with the spell Twilight! Hope you do a good job at learning it!" Twilight said with a double meaning. She then had a look of genius and chugged the glass of punch before bouncing out the door. Okay, so maybe she could pull this off. Just barely anyway.

"I better get going too. Those poor little creatures will starve without me." Rarity said, going a bit to far with being dramatic about being Fluttershy. She then got up and started to leave. "Bye every pony." She said, now officially leaving.

"Well I'm afraid that I must... Depart as well. Ta ta Twilight, Blitz, and Spike..." Fluttershy said, leaving herself. That just left three more of us.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. Since some pony woke me up early to monologue and play chess..." Spike said, glaring a little at me as he went upstairs, carrying a giant pile of gems in his arms.

"So what do I gotta do?" Pinkie asked, ready to do just about anything.

I turned to her, not sure what she could do. I couldn't really just let her wander around Ponyville, she might break something while being me. And she probably couldn't go help Twilight babysit the cakes either, because from what she's said about those two, they get into every mess possible. Meaning that Pinkie going near those babies was just as safe as letting them play on a construction site. Especially with that razor-sharp tail.

"Uh... Maybe you can just help me look around for that book." I said, thinking that keeping her here might be the best idea.

"Gotcha! Oh, and maybe I can use your grapple hoof to help!" She said, twisting the metal hoof clockwise, unlocking it. The worse part about that is that the hoof was right in my face.

"AH!" I screamed out, ducking down right before she let go of the hoof. And since I haven't put in a new rope yet, it wasn't attached to anything. Making it ricochet off of everything before slamming right into the wall Twilight pointed out, making every book fall out and into one big pile.

"Oopsy-Loopsy! Sorry Twilight!" Pinkie apologized, giving a nervous grin. Wow. Never before have I hated myself so much.

I felt my left eye twitch a little at the problem Pinkie just made. Now the books were all unorganized and in a pile on the ground. Though I didn't really care about that exactly, it still meant that we had our work cut out for us.

"Okay... This might be a problem." I said as I looked down, knowing that this was going to take a lot longer than I expected.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

As soon as I got to Rarity's Boutique, I hesitated to go in. I mean, even though I technically was Rarity for the time being, was it right to just walk right in? Would it be wrong to just assume that Rarity would let me go right on in?

That's when I quickly remembered just why I had to come here in the first place. The animals would only accept being fed by me. And since Rarity was me for now, that meant that I had to do Rarity's job for now. Meaning that Rarity was counting on me to do this for her.

Luckily I knew how to do a little sewing here and there, so I could at least do an okay job at the order. Unless, that's thinking a little too brashly. I didn't mean to come off as boastful or anything...

Quickly shaking those thoughts away, I knew the task at hand. And I couldn't let Rarity down because I was too afraid on going into the store.

So taking a deep breath, I walked into the Boutique. Of course, no pony was in there or anything so I was all alone. Not even an animal friend to comfort me. Opal was probably taking her mid-afternoon nap, so that left me with only the job to do. Which was a little frightening, but still something I had to do.

So going into the workroom I saw all the materials gathered up in one place, ready to be used. Along with a picture of the order, and some notes with any important tips on what the design should appear to be. Which was mainly the type of stitching, the color scheme, and a few other things. It looked simple enough really. Even easier than Rarity's Gala dress I sewed together.

Oh, there I go bragging again. I really need to learn not to gloat about anything like that. It makes me seem so boastful.

I guess now that only leaves one thing. What about the gems? I mean, it doesn't say anything about them on the list of instructions. But it doesn't show any of the gems on the design either. I guess Rarity knew just how she was going to put them on so she didn't need to look at the design for the gems.

Well... Maybe the customer will be just fine with only the lining having a small amount of gems on them. I mean, it might not have been what Rarity would do, but hopefully it'll still be good enough.

It also has the deadline on the instructions too. Which said that it was due in- forty-five minutes! Oh no! I've been taking so long in studying the design, that I've wasted most of the time! I need to get started right away if I'm going to finish this!

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

Okay, I'm here! Now I just need to act like Pinkie until the cakes make their delivery. Then I simply need to take care of the twins. Well that shouldn't be too hard. I mean, I won't even have to act like Pinkie for that part.

As soon as I walked in, I saw a decent amount of boxes piled neatly next to the counter. Mr. Cake coming inside to get them and bring them out to a cart. While Mrs. Cake was sitting by, waiting for me to come.

"Oh there you are Pinkie! Right on time! We have to leave any second now!" Mrs. Cake said, happy to see me.

Oh I really hope I can pull off acting like Pinkie Pie. I mean, I knew how she acted. Of course, that's pretty hard to miss. The only thing is trying to act like her. It's not really easy for some pony to just act without reason all of a sudden where as Pinkie was a natural at it.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cake! You can count on me to watch them!" I said, saluting to her to act a little too serious.

"Good." She said, gettin up. "Now, they're asleep in their cribs and we'll only be gone for a few hours. But they might even stay asleep the whole time." Mrs. Cake told me with a smile.

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey!" I said, glad that I could say that naturally with Pinkie's voice.

"Come on now dear, we need to get going!" Mr. Cake said as he got the last box and started heading outside.

"Oh, right! Well, bye Pinkie Pie! We're counting on you! And remember, all your responsibilities are on the list that's on top of the fridge!" Mrs. Cake said, going outside to meet up with Mr. Cake so they could get going to deliver all of the sweets.

"Don't worry! Everything's under control!" I said, closing the door behind them. "Phew! At least that was easy. Anyway, the list is on the fridge and the babies are asleep. Good idea to check on them first." I said, announcing my first job out-loud to reassess the situation.

I then made my way upstairs, not having that much of a problem though since Pinkie was only a few inches shorter than me to begin with. And I got to the baby's room and opened the door to see the quiet sleeping faces off... No pony what so ever.

"Oh no, not good! Where are they?!" I said, now suddenly nervous about just how hard it had all became.

That's when I heard their laughter coming from- outside the open window!

I quickly ran over to the window to see that outside Sugarcube Corner were the babies. I went wide-eyed and ran for the door, going faster than I would have gone being me. Guess Pinkie was faster than me.

As soon as I got outside, I got to where they were. Only to see that they were already gone! I looked around frantically to find them, knowing that they couldn't have gone far.

Luckily, I was right as I saw a small flying baby round the corner... FLYING?! Oh no! This is bad! This is very bad! I thought Pinkie was just exaggerating when she said that they could fly and use magic for more than just sudden bursts!

Wait, it's probably not that bad! I mean, think about it! It's not like you saw Pumpkin Cake using magic right?! So maybe Pound is just an early bloomer or something! Yeah! That's probably it!

Sadly, I was proven wrong yet again when I saw a ball being levitated by Pumpkin Cake. "Hey, that's my ball!" A colt yelled out, very angry at the baby.

But when Pumpkin started to try to eat it, the colt sighed. "Ugh. Keep it..." He then walked away, sad that his ball was now a chew toy for a little baby filly.

"Pumpkin Cake, no! We do not eat toys, and we definitely do not steal!" I said, trying to use my magic to levitate it away. Only to see a few seconds later that it wasn't working because Pinkie Pie doesn't have magic...

I sighed and went over, getting the ball out of her mouth. She then started to tear up a little. "Oh please don't cry! Don't cry!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Wait! Maybe Pinkie Pie has something that can help!" I said, reaching in the one place I always see Pinkie going for random stuff. Her mane!

"Come on, there's gotta be a pacifier or something!" I said, trying to find something in Pinkie's tangled up mane. Which for now was mine. "OW!" I pulled my hoof out, and saw a small hermit crab was pinching it. "Why does she... Oh, never mind!" I said, shaking the hermit crab off my hoof and trying to find something else in the mane.

I then came across something else and pulled it out, it luckily being a pacifier! "Oh, thank Celestia!" I said, putting it in the crying Pumpkin Cake's mouth. She then stopped crying and calmed down, making me sigh in relief.

"Okay. One down, one to go!" I said, putting Carrot Cake on my back and running off to find Pound Cake, keeping an eye on Carrot as I went. I can manage this, I mean, it's not like it'll be any harder than it is now to handle two babies...Right?...Right?!...

* * *

**Rarity's POV**

As soon as I got to Fluttershy's Cottage, it all looked calm enough. As always, there were a few animals flying and walking around here and there. Most of them going into the house. I was assuming because it was feeding time for them all. Which I had to manage for now...

I took in a deep breath and began to get myself ready. "Alright Rarity, you can do this. It is only until Blitz can find and learn how to fix the spell after all, so it won't be that difficult. Besides, I'm sure that Fluttershy has a list of what chores she has to do somewhere. Okay, all that leaves is maintaining a Fluttershy-like attitude." I said, summing up everything I had to accomplish.

I took a deep breath to clear my head, then headed in at a calm pace. Knowing that just barging inside wouldn't be anything Fluttershy would normally do.

And as soon as I got inside, I saw that most of the animals were all gathered in the living room. Awaiting me to give them their food.

"Oh, hello little ones." I said, making as gentle a voice as possible. "Sorry I'm late, Twilight wanted my help with something." I told them.

That made most of them simply smile and nod, I guess forgiving me. At least I was able to understand that much.

"Alright, now where's the food for them..." I mumbled to myself, looking around. When I heard a whistle, I turned and saw a squirrel holding a box of animal food.

"Oh, thank you for finding the box for me." I said carefully, going over and taking the box from him. I then saw the animals huddle around in a circle where the food was supposed to go. Well at least they were all making it easy for me.

I then simply poured most of the box in the middle of all of them, making them simply dive right in. Well, I guess that's one way to eat. Although you'd never see me eating like them.

As I started to put the box back where that squirrel was standing, I heard some pony clear their throat. Or, a bunny to be exact.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said turning around. I then saw a slightly irritated Angel frowning at me. "I almost forgot. Here you go Angel." I said, pouring the food into a small bowl, then putting it in front of the rabbit. I mean, it made sense to give Angel more attention since he was Fluttershy's actual pet after all.

He only rose an eyebrow towards me, making me unsure of what to do next. "What-what's wrong Angel? Don't you want to eat?" I asked, trying to keep in character.

He then frowned even more, not buying it. He then tried to show me what he meant with charades, which I was never good at. He pointed to the bowl of animal food, then his tongue as he frowned.

"Well um, yes. That's what you do with food... You eat it." I said, not sure what Angel was referring to.

He shook his head and kicked the bowl, knocking the contents of the food all over the floor. Which the other animals hoarded and started eating.

"W-why would you do that? I thought you were hungry..." I said, shocked at why he would just throw that food away when he was obviously waiting for me to bring him some food.

He shook his head once more, and rubbed his stomach. Showing that he was indeed hungry. But he had thrown away the food I gave him that was especially for animals. So, what was he trying to say?

"But I tried giving you some food and you didn't want it... I don't understand what you want." I told him, being sincere, yet gentle about telling him.

But after saying that, he went wide-eyed for a second before glaring right at me. Angry at me all of a sudden. And not irritated angry. Angry as in I betrayed him in some way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now scared about just why he was glaring at me.

He answered by jumping over to a table and picking up a picture of Fluttershy and Angel having a small picnic, showing it to me.

"What's wrong? Isn't it a picture of us?" I asked, getting nervous about what this was leading to.

He shook his head no and glared even more at me, showing me that he obviously knew that I wasn't Fluttershy.

"Well... It was great seeing you Angel, but I think Twilight might need my help again. So I think that I'm just going to go now. Ta t- I mean, bye now." I finished, now going for the door. But as soon as I got to the doorway, Angel, along with some other animals, started coming after me. All of them now knowing that I wasn't really Fluttershy.

"AH!" I screamed out, now running as fast as I could to get away from the animals. Which wasn't all that amusing at all because as much as I despised any physical activity that would cause my appearance to falter, being attacked by animals was definitely the bigger problem here.

I needed to get away from these animals as quickly as possible. Or at least lose them long enough to the point where I could wait for Blitz to hurry up and find the spell. But where...

"That's it!" I yelled out as I kept running towards Ponyville, having a stroke of genius! I know just where to hide! As long as the others can get to the library soon, I'll be just fine, and Fluttershy can help sort this out.

"Oh! I sure hope that she can help!" I said as I started coming into Ponyville. Squirrels, mice, and Angel all chasing after me all the way.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

"Oh, I hope it's good enough! I don't want some pony to get mad at Rarity when it's really my fault!" I said, nervous about how this was going to turn out. And the fact that I was all alone without any pony to tell me what I may or may not have done right was only making it worse.

I went ahead and looked back at the robes the customer custom ordered, trying to see if there was anything that could've made it any bit better. I mean, the color scheme was right as far as the instructions asked, and it included all the other details and parts it asked for. Such as the hood, silver bracings for the front hooves, and even the belt that had the odd, yet scary looking triangle figure. All was right.

The only thing that I was worried about was the gems. Because Rarity didn't put in the design for the gems, which left me having to come up with a design myself. That being said, I decided to line the hood, sleeves, and bottom of the robes with small red rubies. Making the edges of the robes shine beautifully. But still, it was only what I thought. I wasn't the pony who would be keeping the robes.

And almost right on time, the front door opened. And the pony who specially ordered the robes came in. I had his robes on a mannequin, and under a sheet so the surprise wouldn't be ruined right away.

"Oh. Hello there." I said, trying to act just like Rarity. Which meant not acting like me. And I really hope that I didn't mess this up for her.

"Hi. So, it's finished?" He asked, getting right to the point. He looked a little excited about seeing it. I guess he really wanted to see it.

"Yes, it's right here." I said, taking the sheet off of the mannequin to reveal the robes. And when he saw them he had a mixed reaction. Which I frowned a bit at because that meant that I had to have messed up somewhere. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's great except for the one thing you said you wouldn't do...You put gems on it!" He said gesturing to it.

It made me flinch a little, but I know that I had to try to act like Rarity. So I did my best. "T-that's bad?..." I asked, not sure what else to say. I never guessed that there didn't have to be gems on it. I mean, usually every order Rarity makes needs gems. They look great with them. So I thought Rarity wanted to make it with gems.

He face-hoofed for a second before speaking up again. "Yes it's bad! I thought I made it clear that I didn't want any gems on this! And you even said yourself that you wouldn't put any on here! Multiple times!" He yelled out. Oh no! Now I think I know why it wasn't on Rarity's notes! She wouldn't forget something like that. Oh, why did I have to be so reckless?

"I...I'm sorry..." I said, not meaning to mess this up.

"Well that's not gonna do much! I mean, I even went as far as to pay you up front! I knew something like this wou..." He face-hoofed again before looking at me. "You know what, forget it. I'm just gonna go before I start yelling even more." He said as he started to go out the store.

This wasn't good. I couldn't just let him go like this. What would Rarity think? No, I had to try again. "W-wait..." I called out, hoping he would turn around.

He simply sighed and turned around. "Yes?"

"W-what if I redo it?" I asked him, not sure what else to say.

"Redo it? The whole thing? Without the gems?" He asked, clarifying that part to me again.

"Yes... I can redo it for you... If you'd like." I told him, desperate to fix this so Rarity wouldn't have to go through this when we switched back.

"Hmm... And how much would that cost anyway?" He asked, considering it.

"N-nothing. I...I'll do it for free." I told him, gulping. I hope Rarity would be okay with that.

"Well..." He sighed and nodded. "What else do I have to lose? Fine, I'll come back again. How long will it take this time?" He asked.

I felt so relieved that he would let me try again. At least I would have a chance to fix this. "It'll only take an hour... If, that's okay with you that is..." I told him, not wanting to force a time on him.

"Only an hour huh? That's a third of the time than before... And you really think that you can do it that fast?" He asked me.

"Yes. I can do it. I promise... Unless, you want it done sooner." I told him.

"No, an hour's fine I guess... Okay, fine. I'll come back in an hour then. Thanks." He said, now leaving.

And after he was gone, I sighed in relief. I almost ruined it all and made some pony hate Rarity's work. I don't know what I would do if I let that happen. At least now I just need to get to work re-doing the almost same design. All I need to do is get out the materials myself and get to work.

Only problem is... All the regular pure white fabric was at the very top of shelf. And all of the treads I needed were also somewhere I couldn't quite reach without my wings. Which left only one other thing for me to do. One thing that I had no experience or idea how to control.

I had to use Rarity's magic to remake the robes.

* * *

**And so ends the second part! I really hope that you all are liking the stories, and if any of you have advice for how I could make it better don't hesitate to review or PM it to me! Honestly, I love criticism just as much as praise for my stories. Lets me know just how well, or bad, I'm doing with them!**

**Anyway, until next time every pony! Bro fists to all the Bros, and Bro-hooves to all the Bronies! Goodbye!**

**QotC: What, besides MLP, is your favorite movie/TV show?**


	55. Mind Melders! (Episode 2)

**Hey Every pony! Glad to see that you're all back for the final part of this episode! And not only that, but with the QotC I asked last week, I wanted to try to make this whole intro all about Nostalgia! And what better Nostalgia then to bring in a G3 pony?!**

**Hold on, don't skip the intro yet! I'm kidding! Any fan in the right mind wouldn't want to talk about G3 MLP in a MLP FIM FanFic. That'd just be a complete disaster! Instead, I'm gonna bring in a the first character of MLP we're introduced to. Twilight!**

**Twilight: *comes into view, but stops in her tracks at the sight of the intro* What in the name of Equestria happened here?!**

**Funny story actually! You see, when you let the most random, destructive, and rambunctious characters in the intro, this happens! If you look carefully, you can probably guess just who made what mess.**

**Twilight: Wait, how did some pony manage to get a shirt on that golden statue? And why is it a shirt of Rarity?**

**Yeah... I gotta admit, even I don't know who did that. It's a tie between Dino, Pinkie, and Spike. You mind uh... Getting rid of that?**

**Twilight: I can't remember? Ever since Discord scared you half to Tartarus, you put a magic disabling spell that surrounds the intro. None of us can use are magic in here.**

**In my defense, Discord's guillotine looked very real! Plus, I wouldn't put it past him to do that, and somehow just make me a weird floating head! *shivers* Anyway with all that said, let us begin the top three comments! With you providing interesting, but to admit boring, facts about each show they all like!**

**Twilight: Now hold on a minute! What do you mean-**

**Top Three Comments!**

**3: whovian803. I don't know if you're saying that you love the Die Hard movies with Bruce Willis along with the Harry Potter movies, or that you're a die hard fan for Harry Potter movies. Either way, I love both of those movie series! But Die Hard's a little higher up on the list than HP. Sorry all HP fans.**

**2: VintageThunder98. I know that I'm probably going to lose a bunch of readers by saying this, but I need to be honest... I've never seen even one episode of Duck Dynasty! **

***Twilight started gasping very loudly, shocked by what I said***

**Wait a second, you like that show?!**

**Twilight: Well, I don't watch it that much either, but even I've seen one or two episodes of it! I haven't heard of some pony that hasn't before!**

**Well, I'm the first then. It's not that I don't find it funny or hate those kind of shows, it's just that I've never gotten around to seeing it! I don't know what channel to look for it, I don't usually have a lot of time to watch much TV anymore either! But since my whole family, all my friends, and even random people I meet at my school and on the street have seen it... I REALLY WANT TO SEE IT!**

**It's honestly just like Rainbow Dash and Cider. I never get a chance to get to it!**

**Twilight: Wow, nice use of analogies. *she told me, surprised that I actually used one***

**Thanks. I try. Anyway, final comment!**

**1: moon fire 96. Wait, really?... Wow, when I made this I thought that the idea of mind switching had already been done. Well, it's nice to know that I'm probably one of the first to actually use that idea.**

**Oh and also, a friend of mine is addicted to that anime! To be honest, I'm more of a One Piece fan myself. Though my friend loves Dragonball Z so much, he even found this 'abridged series' a group of people made of it. Oh and also, I found a special episode that anime writers in japan made that put One Piece, Dragonball Z, and some other anime all in one episode. Though, they nerfed the Dragonball Z characters a little.**

**Still, it was fun to watch. **

**A****nyways, with the comments done, let's get right into the episode! Bye for now every pony!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A broken ceiling, wires all around the floor, thousands of tiny pieces of paper, some stray pieces of tape and glue lying around, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', a baby T-Rex named Dino, the TARTIS, Trixie's hat laying next to the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Rarity shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), a Rarity flag on the floor, and cracks on the ground.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All I own is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, and anything else that I've personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

_This isn't good! I've been looking around for ten minutes, and every time I pass a corner, I see the end of Pound Cake's tail going around another corner! If I try to run, I'll risk Pumpkin falling off my back. And if I slow down, I'll lose sight of Pound! How does Pinkie even do this?!_

As I rounded the hundredth corner, I looked down every direction of path there was to go. Pound might've been a very surprisingly good flyer for his age, but by the looks of it he wasn't strong enough to fly up into the air too high. So he was stuck on the ground. Unable to fly over the houses.

"Hey, what are you doing on my roof?!" I heard a mare yell out somewhere ahead of me on the street. Not having any other leads as to the run away baby, I went over towards the orange coated pegasus, hoping that she was referring to Pound Cake.

And as luck may have it, when I looked up to the roof I saw Pound Cake. Pounding the straw roof with glee.

"Pound Cake!" I screamed out, hoping that he would stop pounding the roof before it caved in or worse.

"Is that your baby?!" The pegasus asked, looking towards me with shock.

"Well kind of. I'm in charge of him." I told her, trying to figure out a way to get him down from there safely.

"Well you're not doing a very good job!" She yelled at me, glaring towards me.

"I know! I'll explain why later! Can you just fly up and get him?!" I asked her, angry that she hadn't already done so.

"In case you haven't noticed Pinkie, my left-wing's a little messed up!" She said, showing me her left wing. And it didn't look in much a condition to fly with since it had a few small bandages wrapped around the end.

"Oh... Well I still need to get Pound Cake! Do you have a ladder or maybe a..." I stopped talking as I knew something was going wrong behind me. I turned and looked behind me, only to see that my tail was shaking like crazy.

And right now honestly wasn't the best time for my tail to be acting up for no reason. I mean, Pinkie's tail is something to be worried about. Not. My... Oh, right.

"Okay, something falling from the sky isn't going to help make this any easier!" I yelled out of nowhere, not sure what to do now.

And saying that out of nowhere just really confused the pegasus in front of me. "Um...What?" She asked, very confused.

"Again, I'll explain later! Right now we need to get Pound Cake down!" I told her, reminding her of the real problem. Which sadly only got worse as the issue Pinkie's Tail was trying to tell me wasn't good.

The next moment happened all too shocking. The roof that Pound was on, suddenly made a horrible cracking sound. Followed soon after by Pound losing his balance on the roof of the building. Thus making him slip and slide off the roof, now plummeting to the ground below.

"NO!" I yelled out, running forward to catch him. Sadly, I fell to the ground when a potted plant hit me right on the head. Where that came from, I had no idea, but I know it was too late as Pound kept falling to the ground without anything to save him... Except of course for wings which I somehow forgot about.

Right before he hit the ground, he flapped his wings to slow down, meaning that he didn't even come close to hitting the ground that hard at all. "Wait, I thought my tail said that something was-oh, right." I said, realizing that my tail was talking about the annoying flower-pot. Why is it always a flower-pot anyway?!

But anyway, after that anti-climactic moment, I got up and brushed the dirt out of my mane, along with some random confetti that was in it as well. I guess I was lucky for Pinkie's mane to be so messed up, or else that flower-pot would've hurt even more.

I then went over and got to Pound Cake, picking him up and putting him on my back. I then sighed in relief. "At least it's all over now, and I got both of you back." I said, relaxing.

"Wait a second." The mare stopped me from calming down. "But you only have that one. Where'd the other one go?!" She asked, now shocked that Pumpkin was missing and we didn't notice.

I went wide-eyed and looked around, even more shocked than she was. But when I saw that she was crawling away in a random direction, I started running after her without a word, Pound riding on my back.

I looked ahead to where she was running and stopped in my tracks at the pure shock of it all. It was a construction site of all places! I mean really?! And it wasn't just a simple building or something either, it looked like they were building a seven story building! Why were they building this now of all times?!

I looked back towards Pumpkin and saw her go into a pony sized pipe. I ran after her again, going into it and catching up to her. Apparently she saw a, thankfully cleaned, hard hat in here and thought it was food because at this point she was trying to eat it. I sighed in relief as I got her and pulled the hat out of her mouth, giving her the pacifier back. She seemed content enough so I calmed down and made my way through the pipe, going forward since it wasn't big enough for me to turn around.

"At least now I can take us back to the library. Hopefully, Blitz found a way to fix all this by now." I said, glad that this was all finally over.

And as I felt us all land back on the ground, I went ahead and sat down. Trying to slow down my heart since it's been one excitement after another. I have to say, I'm proud of Pinkie since she can handle these two so well. I don't think I could keep this up.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?!" Once I heard some pony from beside me, I immediately turned towards him. It was another pegasus. One that looked really jumpy.

"What do you mean up here?" I asked. I then looked down to see that me and the babies were at the top of the building site! One that didn't have any walls set up either! Just a bunch of support beams, floors, and stairs that lead up to the top floor! Where we were standing!

"AH!" I screamed suddenly, making the pegasus jump away from me in shock, slamming into one of the support beams as he did so. Then, the support beam gave out, disconnecting from the rest of the building and falling down to the ground.

Luckily, every pony was able to avoid it, but it managed to slam into a lone piece of wood that was leaned up against a small pile of bricks. Which then acted as a see-saw as one the support beam hit one side of the wood, sending the other side into the air, along with what was on top of it. This being a few bags of cement.

The cement bags that were then launched into the air, flew directly towards the building in progress. Slamming into the middle of the building, the whole place began to shake violently, me, the babies, and the jumpy pegasus still on top.

The pegasus then tripped though and fell off, though still able to catch himself before he hit the ground. That just left me and the babies, who were starting to cry from all the craziness surrounding us.

I only saw one way out of this, and that was to start running to the stairs. Lucky that they were built already too.

But as soon as I got down the first flight of steps, the top floor collapsed. The top parts of the support beams falling onto the top floor, the stairs I were just on fell apart, and the window frames and materials crashing down as well. Hay, even a few of the floor boards gave out and fell towards the second to top floor where we now were. Luckily nothing hit us as we made our way to the other side of the floor, where the next flight of stairs were.

And once I was down those flight of stairs the whole top floor itself fell collapsed onto the six floor, that floor looking like it was about to give away any second already! But thankfully the stairs were on the same side of the floor as I got off the last flight and onto the next. And not a few seconds later did that floor collapse.

The process repeated again and again, giving me no breathing room to trip or stop for any reason. And as soon as I got to the bottom floor, I just jumped through where the walls were about to be built instead of using the doorway. Because it honestly wasn't even a house I was getting out from, but mostly just a junkyard at this point.

Once I was finally a safe distance, that being a whole twenty feet away from the entire site, I slid to the ground. Completely out of breath from going down seven flights of stairs, dodging any piece of wood that was falling from up above, AND making sure that Pound and Pumpkin were both still on my back!

I know that these babies didn't mean to be so much harm and all, but this was just plain out crazy! I mean, can anything go right for me today?!

"Strollers for sale! Get your brand new strollers for sale! Four bits for a single baby stroller, six for a twin stroller!" I looked up to see a stallion next to a large amount of stroller behind him.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out what was precisely six bits. Mentally promising to pay Pinkie back, I got up and went over to that man, buying a twin stroller before he could even see me coming.

After getting one, I put Pound and Pumpkin in the strollers. And after being placed in the stroller, the two soon stopped crying and even fell right to sleep! I guess with all the excitement going on today, they were exhausted to the point of just falling asleep.

I smiled at them. Both glad to see their content faces, and to know that this was all over. Now all that was left was to get back to the library and get back to being me instead of being Pinkie.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

"Wow...This is harder...Than I thought..." I said, taking a breath in between breaths. I didn't know that it was so hard trying to use magic when you didn't know anything about it.

I looked back up at the roll of pure white fabric I was trying to get, than at the window to see the clock tower. Seeing that it had been around half an hour since telling the customer to come back. I had went ahead and dragged a chair into the workroom and gotten the thread, but seeing that I had scratched up the floor with dragging the chair, I put it back to keep from ruining the rest of the room.

So that left me to get the fabric down with my magic again. Which I had to do. I couldn't let Rarity down, and definitely couldn't let her Boutique have ponies insulting it. That would crush Rarity, and I'd be the only one to blame.

And with only half an hour left to remake what I messed up, that meant I had to get the fabric down! No matter how hard it was! So deciding not to give up, I looked directly at the fabric again. Trying to imagine it floating in the air and coming down towards me.

Thinking the same thing again and again, I started to see a faint cyan light glow above me. Along with the fabric getting a cyan colored glow around it as well. Smiling, I imagined it going into the air just a few feet. Maybe even just a few inches. Just so I could move it towards me and have it land directly in front of me so I could use.

All while thinking those exact words, the fabric started to lift into the air, higher and higher. I smiled in relief and imagined it coming towards me. It coming from the very top of the shelf and to the ground where I could just stop using my magic and pick it up by myself.

And right after thinking that, the magical aura around the fabric faded away as it gently landed back down. Right back onto the top of the fabric shelf.

"Oh, I'm never going to get the fabric in time..." I said, frowning as I looked towards the ground.

_...meow.._

I perked up as I heard a familiar cat speaking up as it came into the room. Opalescence.

I gasped in happiness, happy to finally see some pony else in the room instead of being by myself. "Opal, I'm so glad you're up! I mean, I've been all alone in this room for so long, and I was getting really worried that I would be by myself the whole time! But I'm so glad that you're here!" I said, very happy that she was finally up.

She only rose an eyebrow towards me in return, wondering just why I was acting the way I was. It wasn't really that normal for Rarity to be afraid of being in her workroom by herself as she worked since she never really appreciated disturbances while she worked.

But I forgot about that as I just smiled a little at Opal, happy to see her. Why, her even staying in the room was enough to calm my nerves about this whole thing.

"Oh, by the way. Opal, could you help me get that fabric up there?" I asked, gesturing towards the fabric I had been trying for half an hour to get. "I can't reach it from all the way down here, and I really need it. So could you please climb up and get it for me?" I asked as nicely as possible, still smiling.

But instead of responding to me, or even acknowledging that I was here, she simply took one of her claws out and poked her shoulder. When she flinched from the slight pain, she shook her head in disbelief and left the room. Going back to bed as she thought that she was still really tired and had been seeing things.

I sighed in sadness as I looked back to the floor. I must've been too demanding of her when I asked for her help. I mean, I did come off as kind of desperate of her help, and it is a lot of work for Opal considering that she just got up. I guess that means that I'm on my own. Oh I wish Angel were here to help me through all of this. Or Mister Walnut. Or even Sir Whiskerton...

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy, are you in their darling?!" I then heard a cry for help coming from outside the Boutique, calling out my name. The voice sounded so familiar, but why would some pony I know be calling for me in here? I mean, Rarity was my friend and all but- "AH! Stay back you foul beasts! Fluttershy, if you're in their help me!" I heard the voice call out again. Only, it wasn't just a familiar voice. It was MY voice!

I gasped a little and quickly made my way for the door. I opened it up quickly and saw Rarity fall to the floor, as she had been leaning against it when she was backed into it by the 'beasts'.

"Oh thank Celestia! Thank you Fluttershy, those foul rodents were just about to get me before you- AH! Here they come!" She then jumped up on a stool, scared of what was coming after her. "Keep them away from me!" She screamed out, absolutely terrified.

I backed away from the door, not sure what to think. Even though I hadn't seen just what Rarity was running from, it had to be truly scary since she ran all the way here just to avoid them.

But as they came inside, I quickly swelled up in emotion. So shocked to see just who had followed Rarity all this way. "Angel? Sir Whiskerton? Mister Walnut?" I asked in complete disbelief, seeing the familiar bunny, mouse, and squirrel come inside. Each of the three glaring at Rarity with great anger.

They all didn't even pay attention to me though as they neared Rarity, not even stopping. I wasn't sure just what had happened, but whatever it was, the three of them were not being very nice right now.

So as soon as they neared Rarity, I spoke up again. "Angel! Mister Walnut! Sir Whiskerton!" I said to them, seeing how they were being really mean to Rarity.

And before they got any closer to her, they froze in place, turning towards me. Looking at me with mixed emotions.

"You three know better than to treat others like that! Whatever Rarity might have done, it doesn't mean that you three need to get angry with her. Now, I want all of you to say sorry to her right now." I said, scolding them about what they were doing.

But even though they didn't necessarily say sorry to her, they all stopped what they were doing and looked towards me. Really confused. When Angel turned towards me, he came over. An eyebrow raised and a very confused look on his face. Luckily for me, I knew exactly what he was confused about.

"Oh, right. I never got to tell you." I said, blushing a little at my mistake. "You see, me and the others needed to go help Twilight with a spell. But when it accidentally went the wrong way, our minds got switched around. I didn't think you all would let me feed you like this, so Rarity went in my place. I'm really sorry for not telling all of you in the first place." I said, smiling towards them. "Could you ever forgive me?" I asked, looking towards Angel Bunny the most, since he was probably the most heart-broken about all of this.

But after a few seconds of looking right into my eyes, Angel saw that what I had said was the absolute truth. He then simply smiled and nodded, forgiving me.

"Oh thank you Angel! You don't know how happy I am to hear that!" I said, hugging him in joy. Though he slipped out of my hug after a few seconds.

"Thank you for helping me sort this out Fluttershy. I guess they were mad that I wasn't really you. Even after I fed them and all." Rarity said, now getting off of the stool.

"So you were able to feed them all? Even Fuzzy the Bear?" I asked, surprised that she was able to feed them all.

"The...The bear?..." She asked, caught off guard.

"Oh yes. Fuzzy the Bear, the fish, the otters, the birds... You did get them all didn't you?" I asked, wondering if she did.

"Oh... I guess I missed them. I managed to feed all the animals in your cottage though." She said, explaining what she did do.

But at that point, Angel's tummy started sounding off. He grinned nervously as I giggled a little at him. "Well, almost all of them. Don't worry Angel. When this is all over, I'll make sure to give you your own special salad." I said, smiling at him.

"Special... Oh, right! So how did it go with that custom order?" She asked, looking at me.

I went a little wide-eyed at that point, afraid to tell her. I mean, I didn't want her to get mad at me. But I didn't want to lie to her. "Oh um... It went..." I really didn't know what to say at this point, because I wasn't ready to tell her.

"Please tell me! How did it go?! Did he like the design? Did he have issues with it? He wasn't too judgmental, was he?" She asked, pressuring me to tell her.

"Well..." I sighed, knowing that I couldn't just not tell her the truth. "I made the design, and he liked it... But, I messed up when I added gems to it..." I said, backing away a little.

She was a little quiet for a moment, like she was trying to think of something. Then she finally spoke up. "So, what happened next?" She asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, I tried to convince him to give me another chance. But now I only have less than twenty minutes to do it. And I can't even get the fabric down from the top shelf... I'm sorry Rarity..." I said, sad that I let her down.

"Sorry? Now darling, why in Equestria would you be sorry? Everything's just fine! By the looks of it, the bracings and belt are still good enough, and the robes itself are very simple to do. Why, with the two of us working, we should be done in no time. Magic or not." She said.

She then flew up slowly and carefully, getting the fabric from the top shelf. This leaving me shocked. "H-how did you..." I started to ask, surprised that Rarity could fly up so easily.

"It's very hard to forget the Young Flyer's Competition me and Rainbow Dash competed in. Now, let's hurry. We have a lot of sewing ahead of us." She said, smiling at me with confidence that we could do this.

I couldn't help but smile back, knowing that this would be finished in no time either.

* * *

"So... Do you like it?" I asked, looking as the customer, who Rarity told me was named Swift, saw the brand new design. Complete with no gems in sight either.

"To be honest... Yeah! It's great! But the only thing I want to know is, how come it took three hours to mess it up, but just one hour to make it great?!" Swift asked, suddenly not angry anymore. If anything, he was very happy. Which I was glad for.

"Oh. Well you see-" But before I could continue, Rarity spoke up.

"Well... I'm sorry sir, but it's my fault... I made it when I didn't know that you didn't want gems on it. And _Rarity_," She said, winking towards me to let me know that she was playing the part. "had to tell me just what I did wrong... Please don't be mad at her..." Rarity said, being a very convincing me.

"When you put it like that, I guess I don't really have a reason to be mad at any pony... Sorry about being a grump about this before. It's just you seemed so sure and everything, so when you messed up I thought you were just boasting. That and I kinda get a little hot-headed at times hehehe... Anyway, thanks again for the AC Robes." He said putting them into a bag to take home.

"By the way, why did you name it that... If you don't mind me asking..." Rarity told him.

"Well, it just came to me. I was dreaming that I was some kinda stealth thief or something, and I was wearing robes like these. And I couldn't get the letters AC outta my head. Weird, huh?" He asked, looking towards us.

"Yes." Rarity said with a nod, making all three of us laugh a little.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks again for making these. Actually, I can't thank you enough." He said as he headed for the door, really glad that we could make them.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and welcome to Ponyville." I said, happy to have helped not only Swift, but Rarity. Even if it was a little scary at times.

"Thanks. Though, I just hope I don't have anything else happen for today." He said as he chuckled a little more, leaving the store for today.

"Well too bad for him, Pinkie Pie loves meeting new ponies." Rarity said, making the both of us giggle.

"Oh, that reminds me. Maybe we should go back to the library. Maybe Blitz and Pinkie found the spell." I said, getting a little joyful about it.

Rarity gasped, realizing the same thing. "Perhaps you're right Fluttershy! But let's go before something else happens to us that will become a problem." She said to me, heading off to the library. Me coming right behind her.

And who knows. Maybe the others are waiting for us to come back right now, already having found the spell to fix all of this.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

Finally, I found it! This had to have been the right book! It's the last one out of all these books on this entire wall! Which was both annoying, and an achievement in itself.

Honestly, I thought it would be at least a little quicker with both us looking through all these books. Especially since half of them were Non-Fiction books while the other half were magic spells.

"Pinkie look! I found the... What is that?" I asked, seeing her reading a different book.

"Just a really funny book I found called The Adventures of Pony Underpants! It's about this really cranky school teacher who thinks he's a superhero every time some pony claps their hooves together! It's so funny too since he puts on the shower curtain as a cape, and this giant pair of underpants, and thinks he-"

"Pinkie! You were supposed to be helping me look for the magic book! We could've been done sooner!" I said, kind of angry. But I sighed and shook my head. "Oh well, at least I still found the book." I said, looking at the cover.

"Hatchet... What?" I asked, reading the cover of the book. I turned it over and looked at the back, seeing how it was talking about a young colt named Barrel Roll who crashed in the middle of a huge forest, with only a hatchet as a tool for survival... Actually, that sounded kind of interesting.

"Blitz, Pinkie Pie, we're back!" I heard Fluttershy's voice call out as Rarity and Fluttershy came in. Rarity then gasped. "You found the book?!" She asked.

"Uh... No." I said, dropping my head down.

"Then what's that book you have? If it's not the spell book then why do you have it?" Rarity asked, slightly confused.

"Well it's just some other book I found while I was looking for the spell book and-"

"Wait a moment! You've been reading that book instead of finding the spell that'll turn us back?!" Rarity said, getting angry at me even though that wasn't the truth.

"What?! No, that's not what happened!" I said, trying to correct her.

At that point, we heard panting coming from outside the library. Fluttershy and Rarity came in from the doorway, letting Twilight come in with a twin baby stroller?

"Hey every pony... I'm back... How's the search coming?" She asked as she brought the babies inside with her. Careful not to wake them up. She then quickly brought them upstairs before coming down so we could talk without waking them.

"Well, it turns out that Blitz went ahead and just got a different book to read instead of finding the spell." Rarity said, telling her side off the story. I on the other hoof, knew that I wasn't even going to be considered in telling my side and just kept a flat face.

"What?!" Twilight yelled at me, angry at me for doing so. "Blitz?! Why are you goofing off?!"

"I'm not! None of these books are the right one! Besides, Pinkie's not doing much to help either!" I screamed as I gestured to Pinkie, who was giggling at the Pony Underpants book.

"Pinkie? Why are you reading that book?" Twilight asked, now questioning her.

"Because silly, the book was never here! It's been in your mane the whole time!" She explained without looking away from the book.

"What?" Twilight asked, reaching into her mane to try to find something in the puffy mess. A few seconds later, she pulled a book out of her mane. "But-but... How?!"

"It fell into your mane when Blitz sent us all into the sky!" Pinkie explained happily.

"But then, why were you helping me look through these books if you knew it wasn't here?!" I asked her.

"I wasn't! I was looking for a good book to pass the time!" She said, holding up the book.

"And why didn't you just tell me that it was in my mane?" Twilight asked.

"Because Ms. Forgety-Forgeterson, you needed to watch the baby cakes! Oh by the way, thanks for getting a stroller for them too! I've always wanted to get one so I could ride them around Ponyville to play with them at the park!" Pinkie said, happy about that.

I then used the levitation thing I learned how to use to bring the book over towards me and set it on the ground to open it. At least I knew one spell decently enough.

"Well then let's just get all this back to normal so we can call it a day." I said, flipping around for the right page.

"Let's see... In case of Mind Reading Spell Mishaps... Uncontrollable Thought Projection? No... Personality Change? No... Two-Way Mind Reading? No... AHA! Mind Switching!" I said, finding the right section. Thank Celestia this book wasn't cursive.

"To return all minds to the right body, simply have all victims think about themselves back in their original bodies. Then the spell caster will focus on their original body when casting the spell. Finally, as those two steps are in progress, have a sudden burst of adrenaline, break concentration, or be surprised by something..." I said, reading the simple passage.

"Oh, well that's simple enough. So we just have to do the same thing as before, except we need to think about ourselves." Twilight said, summarizing. "Easy enough. So let's hurry and do this." Twilight said. "Girls. Line up in front of Blitz as he does the spell." Twilight instructed the others.

After they did, I got a sudden idea. "Pinkie. Reach into my right side pocket and toss me a cupcake." I told her.

She reached into the pocket and pulled two small storm cloud cupcakes, tossing one for me. It did say 'burst of adrenaline' so it was perfect. Of course, she kept the other one and ate it. Not bouncing off the walls because the metal part of the heart was able to keep Pinkie from doing just that. Thank goodness for that too.

I just rolled my eyes as we all got ready for the spell, each of them closing their eyes and thinking about being themselves again. After they all did so, I just focused on Pinkie, A.K.A me, and tried to focus on reading her mind like the book said. After hearing her voice saying something, though it was very faint, I got the cupcake ready. And after focusing for a bit longer, being sure that I was focused in, I ate the cupcake whole. Making a burst of adrenaline go through me.

Then, I felt a sharp pain go to my head as everything went black for the second time today.

* * *

As soon as I started to open my eyes, everything was all blurry just like before. So blurry, that I couldn't focus on much of anything. Luckily, the energy of the storm cloud cupcake made me wake up a lot quicker than the first time and I shot up. Now wide awake.

I looked around, seeing the others start to wake up as well. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and-Twilight!

"YES! I'm me again!" I yelled out, happy to be back to normal.

"Woah... Jeez, that storm cloud cupcake really packs a punch huh?" Twilight asked, being the second one awake now. And when she looked around and saw Pinkie Pie starting to get up, her face lit up. "I'm back to normal too!"

Rarity then gasped, seeing that she was herself as well. "As am I!"

"Me too." Fluttershy added quietly, yet happily.

"Me three! Oh wait, there's only one Pinkie 'round these parts! So me one!" Pinkie said with a little giggle.

The four of them then came together in a group hug, happy that they were all back to normal. It was kind of awkward though as I just sat there watching. I mean, I never liked group hugs, but all my friends were in one.

"Come on Blitz! They don't call it a group hug for nothing!" Pinkie said, trying to invite me into the group for a big hug.

"Uh, no. I don't do hugs." I said simply, shaking my head no. I never liked those things since I never knew when I was supposed to end the hug without being rude or something.

"Well too bad! Get over here!" Pinkie Pie said, now all of them looking towards me. Waiting for me to join.

"Not gonna happen. Not even if you all started begging." I said, still saying no. There was no way I was gonna join in. Even if my life depended on it, I don't hug.

They all looked at one another before turning back and grinning at me all at once. And I don't know why, but I could've sworn I heard multiple 'squees' too.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around for the noise. When I looked back towards the four of them, I saw them slowly coming towards me. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, starting to back up.

"NOW!" Twilight yelled out, all of them jumping towards me. I realized just what they were doing, but I couldn't do much more than turn around before the all caught me and kept me in the middle of a group hug.

"Err..." I growled, annoyed that they caught me. Though this only made them laugh as they wouldn't let me go.

Oh well, at least everything was back to normal and I wasn't Twilight anymore. Everything was a happy ever after in the end... Wow, that was cheesy! Hugs must cut off blood going to your brain or something!

"Okay guys, the hugs gone on long enough! Can you all let me go now?!" I asked, getting a little annoyed by it all.

"Hmm...NOPE!" They all said in unison, laughing away as they wouldn't stop hugging me. Oh well, at least they don't group hug often right?...

Oh Celestia, I'm doomed to a lifetime of hugs aren't I?!

* * *

**And so concludes episode two! To be completely honest, I didn't know how this was gonna go. I thought it would've been just as confusing as the Vinyl Scratch Episode, but I guess it was better than I thought.**

**But anyway, with episode 2 done with that leaves number four!... What was that, you said not four?... Oh sorry, I mean number five!... ****Oh alright. *sighs* Episode three. And with episode three comes some big introductions to the story. Along with a new concept I think most of you will like. Along with...*gulp* Him...**

***right next to me, a crazy looking brown and grey box, with an antler and horn on the top, is shaking violently. Something trying to get out* I just hope I can write him well enough... Wish me luck every pony, and I will see you all next time!**

**QotC: Do you like hugs, group or not, or do you not like them either?**


	56. Change of Scenery (Episode 3)

**Hello every pony!**

** As you all know, I've been both anxious and afraid of this episode since I thought it up. Mainly because it introduces a new concept, and is my first time using a certain character. Which if none of you have figured out yet, than here it is.**

**I plan on trying to show off Discord during this episode. Which for me is a little over-whelming. Mostly because, he's my favorite character that's not part of the mane six (seven, if you want to include Blitz). And I don't want to ruin him.**

**But with how great of a character he is, I knew that I just couldn't live with myself if I never included him in my story. And if I don't soon then the fourth season, which I'm going to bet my life on, will put Discord in an episode and give his character even more of a back story/character development. So before that time comes, I need to put him into my story. That way I'll have my own version of Discord included that I can mold a little more freely. But I don't think I'm gonna change him at all. He's perfect the way he is. :)... Wow, I sound like Fluttershy right now! XD**

**Okay at this point, I'm just stalling. So let's get the intro over with so we can begin. And to make this faster, I think I'm gonna skip bringing a pony in. Or even Dino for that matter. Sorry every pony, but my minds so scrambled right now that I can't think of a good intro when there's a story to write-up an perfect as best as I can!**

**So let's hurry this up! Top Three Comments!**

**3: Stuhlinger: Well don't worry dude, I'm right there with you. The second a hug starts, I just want it to end. Which is why I find it both happy and awkward when I visit my grandparents.**

**2: whovian803. Well, I guess if that happened then I'd live with it. Too bad I don't think that will ever happen. XD**

**1: Swift Lightning. Well how do you think Blitz feels now? He's not only stuck in the middle of a group hug, but most of his best friends are all girls. That kind of worsens the feeling of feeling like a girl for him. I kind of feel bad for Blitz when I say it like that...(But at the same time, it makes me hate him a little too. XD)**

**And with those finished up, let's start this up! Here we go every pony!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, wires all around the floor, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', a baby T-Rex named Dino, the TARTIS, Trixie's hat laying next to the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Rarity shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), and cracks on the ground and in the wall.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All I own is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that I've personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

You know the one thing I love about Equestria that Earth will never have again? The nature. I mean, sure Earth had parks, hiking trails, and camping spots, but it was nothing compared to Equestria. Because it was all explored, crowded, and too close to the cities to ever really feel like you're in the outdoors. Where as Equestria was mostly quiet, adventurous, and wide-open spaces.

So as we were going down a forest trail towards one place that the others said they always go to, most of us had brought stuff for a picnic.

Twilight and Spike were at the head of the group, with Spike pulling a wagon that had drinks and a lot of really great looking cookies. All the others were really excited about those cookies, but I didn't really get why. I mean, they looked like normal decorated cookies to me.

Right behind them were Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Pinkie Pie was bouncing forward, a basket in her mouth. No doubt it had sweets like cookies, cupcakes, and churros. What gave it away was the smell of it all.

Applejack was walking right beside her, keeping the basket on her back. It was filled with apple themed foods like apple fritters, apple cobblers, caramel apples, and even more. And at the end of that list of apple foods was a fresh-baked apple pie. Along with some bottles of apple juice and apple cider.

The smell of apple pie, along with the freshly baked sweets Pinkie brought, made all our mouths water in hunger. The smell over-whelming.

Towards the back walked Rarity and Fluttershy. Rarity only had some simple snacks like small sandwiches and such, along with a picnic blanket or two for all of us to sit on.

Fluttershy had brought along enough salad for all of us, and then some. So we were set on regular food, as well as sugary sweets and such.

That just left me and Rainbow Dash flying above them in the air. Rainbow Dash flying because she had a habit of flying wherever she went, while I was flying because the grass still had just enough morning dew to make me short-circuit if I tried walking with them all. Another reason why I preferred to sleep in and wait for the afternoon.

But moving on, since I wasn't really aware that most every pony was bringing something for the picnic, I ended up not able to bring anything. Which made me feel like a free-loader. But, none of them really cared, knowing that I had no way of knowing that there was a picnic.

"Here we are every pony." Twilight said, stopping in front of what seemed to be a lake. Which wasn't really the best idea for me to be near, but I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Oh this is just perfect." Rarity said sarcastically as she looked at the ground around the lake. "The lake water must have reached the ground around it. Now it's all wet and muddy!"

"Hm..." Twilight hummed in thought, trying to find a solution. When she looked at us all, she then got an idea. "Hey Blitz? You have enough tools with you to build a picnic table?" She asked. She asked that since I had with me my usual tool belt, keeping it with me almost as much as Applejack and her hat. I mainly did this because it was a habit. That, and going without it made me feel naked in a way. And growing up in a world where clothes are a must in public, it just felt weird to me.

But as soon as she asked that I smiled and nodded, knowing what she was trying to ask. "Yeah. Give me a minute." I said, flying up towards a storm cloud. As soon as I got to it, I absorbed it by placing a hoof on it. I then flew as fast as I could towards a decent sized tree. After getting to it, I started circling it closely. Cutting it piece into planks of wood with my tail.

And since I was flying around it in circles, it created a stationary tornado around it. This made the wood fly up and land where I would build the bench. As soon as the whole tree was cut into lumber, I flew over to the pieces. And in only half a minute, I finished building the picnic table.

"Thank you Blitz." Twilight said to me, glad that I was able to help.

But I only smirked at her. "Wait for it..." I told them, flying away from the table so I wouldn't get hit.

As I did, out of the sky landed three circular piece of wood from the bottom of the tree trunk. The three stumps there to use as tables for the baskets.

"That's weird... I could've sworn that I carved out an umbrella too..." I said, looking around in the sky for it. But when I heard something fall into the water, we all turned to see an umbrella made out of wood and leaves sink into the lake.

That made the others start laughing at my bad luck. Though I couldn't blame them. "Dang it..." I mumbled, kind of ticked about that.

"Oh well, least we still got the picnic table. Thank ya kindly Blitz." Applejack said, staying on the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess..." Though as the others just laughed a little more about it, I just shook it off as we all sat down.

"Oh, am I ever so grateful that we all found the time to take the day off and do something relaxing for once." Rarity said, folding the blanket over the table.

"Me too. It seems that almost every week there's something going on doesn't it?" Twilight asked us all.

"No kidding. There's almost always somethin' goin' on." Applejack agreed as she got out the food she brought.

"Yeah. Nice to finally relax with nothing to report." Spike said, acting lazy right now.

But as we all enjoyed the food and the lake, that got me to thinking. Even for us, we get a break from it all every now and then. But...What about the princesses? I mean, they had to have some kind of break or vacation too right?

"Blitz, what's the matter? Is the salad not that good?" Fluttershy asked, seeing how I was in deep thought as I was eating the salad she brought.

"Huh? Oh. No, that's not it. I was just wondering something..." I said, trying to figure it out.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, most of them turned towards me.

"Well... What do you guys think Princess Luna and Princess Celestia do for a vacation?" I asked, not able to get the question out of my head.

"Oh, that's easy! Why they..." Rarity began to answer the question, but stopped herself as well. "Hmm... You know, that's actually a very excellent question..." She agreed, going into thought about it as well.

"Well, it's not that hard of a question really." Twilight said, making us all turn towards her. "They don't take vacations. They are the only ones who can raise the sun and the moon after all." Twilight concluded, taking a bite of her daisy sandwich.

"That can't be true." Rainbow Dash objected. "Every pony needs a vacation every once in a while! And since they're royalty and all, they must be able to take really big trips out of Equestria. Like Saddle Arabia or something." She figured.

"Now hang on a minute there Rainbow." Applejack started. "Twilight's got a point. They still gotta raise the sun and moon. So they probably just take the day off every once in a while." She said, including her own idea.

"Well actually, I think Twilight may be right on this one Applejack. Besides, regal celebrations like the Gala and coming down to Ponyville for brunch are where they take the time to relax." Rarity said, agreeing with Twilight.

"Maybe they spend some time in the garden." Fluttershy said her peace. "I mean, Princess Celestia does have her own pet. So maybe they spend time in the royal garden." She said calmly.

"Oh! Oh! I bet that ever since Discord promised to be good, they throw their own parties! That be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said, mentioning Discord.

"Wait a second, wait a second." I said, stopping them all before the debate could go on. "Who's Discord?" I asked. His name was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Because I could've sworn that I had heard of his name somewhere on Earth. But not as a name but...a song maybe?...

"Oh, that's right! Discord had agreed to respect harmony long before you arrived in Equestria!" Twilight remembered as she finished another bite of her sandwich. "You see, a long time ago, before you were Lonestar Alamo even, Discord ruled Equestria in a state of Chaos. And Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came together to defeat him and take over. Turning him to stone." Twilight explained to me.

"Yeah! Then about two years ago he broke out! And only the six of us were able to put him right back in his place with the elements!" Rainbow Dash gloated.

"And it was so funny, because Discord made cotton candy clouds that had chocolate milk rain! Not only that, but we turned grey too! It was so funny!" Pinkie Pie added, laughing all the way.

"Not ta mention Rarity and, hehehe, Tom." Applejack joked, chuckling at that fact.

"So that's where Tom came from..." I said, getting just why Rarity was calling that giant rock Tom that time she was trying to attack my house. That lead to me and Applejack bursting out in laughter, while Rarity simply turned red in embarrassment.

"Anyway..." Twilight said, getting the attention back on her. "Some time after we stopped him, Princess Celestia brought him to Fluttershy to teach him about the magic of friendship. Which she was able to do. So now, Discord's part of the Royal Council." Twilight concluded.

"Huh?... Well that actually sounds like a good story." I said, getting another apple fritter after finishing my first. I also got the only diet soda that Twilight brought for me. Which I'm surprised that she knew that I liked that flavor. Especially since I almost never mentioned it before. Guess she really does pay attention to detail.

"If you want, we could tell it to you. It'd be a good way to pass the time." Twilight offered, happy to tell the story.

"Sure. Besides, it's probably a better idea than talking about what we think the princesses do for a vacation." I added.

All the others agreed and they began the story. And even at the beginning of it all, it was not only hilarious, but action-packed. And it was at that moment that I realized how I knew Discord. He was on the show as well, and there was even a song about him that I used to listen to. Which was named directly after him and made by 'Tombstone' or something. Which I admit, while I wasn't a Brony at the time, I really liked the song.

I remember seeing the first part of that show as my step-brother was watching it on TV. And from all the weirdness I saw on the first two minutes of it before just out-right calling it stupid, some of the other stuff that they were telling me about I was sure was missing. I mean, the pink clouds? Yeah. Weird animals acting up? Pretty sure I saw that somewhere too. But the tree roots coming alive and tripping them into the chocolate milk puddles? I don't think that was in the show.

None the less, it was definitely chaotic alright. Which made me think of one question in particular. Why exactly did Celestia want this crazy sounding guy as part of the royal council?

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

_Even after spending five days in this land after so long, it all seemed so odd and mysterious._

As I started to wake up, still trying to get used to being awake the same hours as my sister, I looked around the 'private jet' as my sister called it.

When I looked outside the window, I saw that we were up quite a ways. Even more so then I had ever thought possible!

So as I looked around the jet, yawning since I just got up from a nap while on this giant machine, I saw two of the others sitting across from me. Both of them talking amongst each other while waiting for my sister to come out from the front of the private jet where the flyer was. Their names that 'Cindy', my sister, had given them were Sloane Armor and May Cadenza Armor.

They were both in the usual human formal attire. 'Sloane' had white, not very tan, skin, with light blue eyes. He also had black hair that had a bluish tint to it. Most would probably say that it was dyed or something, though that wasn't necessarily the case. Finally, he had on a black suit and a fedora over his head, with royal-blue formal shoes to match.

Where as 'May' had slightly tanned skin with light purplish eyes. She had blond hair to match as well. And like 'Sloane', she had on a black business suit, but with a knee-length skirt instead of ordinary pants like him. Also, she had simple light pink stilettos instead of royal-blue shoes. But to make up for that, she had a fedora over her head that was identical to his. And the final thing they both had were wedding rings, being that they were married obviously.

But instead of them, I looked very different. I had dark skin with black hair, and midnight-blue eyes. I also had on 'casual wear' instead of formal attire, which only made me feel out-of-place since the two of them and my sister were in formal attire. Instead of a business suit of any kind, I had on a dark blue shirt with the moon on it. Along with dark blue jeans and simple dark blue 'tennis shoes'.

But much like all of them, my name that my sister had given me was relative to my original name. It began with an 'L' while my last name was very similar to my real one. This was the same for the others as well. Though, they had other similarities. May's original and new name had the same middle, and Sloane's last name was the same as his original.

"So, when do you think she'll come back out?" He asked, turning towards me for an answer.

"I am not certain. She said that once all the Royal Council was together was when she'd start the explanation." I reminded him. Which meant that we had to wait for the final member of the Royal Council to arrive. _Him._

And with perfect timing, a bright light flashed next to us all inside the private jet. This making us all shield our eyes from the brightness of it. When it faded, we looked to see the remaining member had arrived.

"Why hello everybody!" He said, laughing as he said that. "How are all of you today?!" He asked with a bright and happy attitude.

This was the fifth and final member of the Royal Council. And while we were here, his name was Sid Droc. A name that he had made up himself. Which sister agreed to even though it was just his name scrambled up. Much like his mind, I might add.

He had sickly white colored skin, making him appear as if he had never gone outside a day in his life. And only to add onto that odd look, he had a light yellowish eye color, and his eyes were red to the point where it looked like he was sleep deprived. And to top it all off, he had grey spiky hair, with a goatee to match. What he was wearing was even more... odd to say the least. Even for this land's ideas of clothing. He was wearing a suit as well, but it was far from formal, as it was so many crazy colors. The top part of his suit was in four different sections. Each made of different colors. The top left side was red. The top right was blue. The bottom left was green. And the bottom right was yellow. Each color having a different style to match. While one of his pant legs were made of denim and looked like jeans, the other was made of cotton and looked like sweatpants. Finally he had on, 'crocs' as they was called, on his feet. All together, it looked like a wardrobe had fallen onto him. That, or a servant had pulled a trick on him.

But after his entrance, I didn't really look at his clothing all that much as I just glared at him. Not appreciating his crazy antics. "Will you cease entering like that?" I asked him, trying to contain my anger as it had only increased with each problem today. "Doesn't thou know that thy entrance may very well blind us?" I asked, not lowering my glare even a little.

"Oh come on 'Lisa'." He started, treating my name like a joke. Which it was, considering my actual title. "Be a little more relaxed. After all, 'Cindy's' perfectly fine with it!"

And with that sentence, I could barely contain my anger. And they all saw it as well. Especially since my aura was starting to show it.

"All that we ask is that you simply don't make such a bright entrance so close to us. Just enter somewhere farther away next time, will you?" May asked him, trying to keep me from destroying the private jet with my anger. Though, I wasn't the only one that despised his antics either.

In response, he simply sighed in boredom and leaned against the wall of the jet. "Oh fine. I suppose I can be a little quieter for all of you boring party poopers." He concluded with a bored tone.

After hearing that, I took in a deep breath to calm down, the aura around me fading away as well. Though it didn't last long as he stuck out his tongue at me. Making me reach the peak of my anger. Not to mention make the aura around me return and turn a color of dark, midnight-blue.

"Oh, perfect timing Sid. We've been waiting on you to arrive." Before my aura could destroy the jet we were all in, my sister came out from the front of the plane.

She had very light skin, along with light greyish magenta eyes and very blond hair that reminded me of the sun. She also had on a business suit that was much like May's. But instead of black, it was pure white.

"Well if I had known sooner, I would've come back earlier from Tokyo." He said, smiling as he remembered something he did there.

He then snapped his fingers, turning back into his original form. A Draconequus. Rightfully named Discord.

"I was just walking around there in my original form, while all they did was glance my way as if I was just some pony in a costume! Some even tried to get my autograph, while others gave me money!" He said, laughing hysterically at the memory. "To bad for most of them, I don't speak Japanese!" He continued.

"Princess Celestia, I thought you said that we weren't allowed to reveal our true forms to humans." Prince Armor said as he and Princess Cadance used their magic to turn back into their original forms. Which was awkward considering that they still had their clothing on in their Equestrian forms.

While they were, Celestia also turned back into her Alicorn form. But again, with the human clothes it looked awkward. Which was just about the only reason why I didn't turn back into my original form myself. Because wearing such commoner clothes while in my true form felt both insulting and weird. Especially since it was tradition for a princess to only wear the finest of outfits, if any. Even though I never really used that rule all that time ago either.

"Well, yes. But there are some special exceptions. One being, Discord can pass off as a human in a costume." She said, explaining it to them. "Though that still doesn't give you an excuse to do so." She said, glaring at Discord.

"Oh fine Celestia, if you're really going to be that protective about our 'identities' then I'll only keep messing around in Vegas. Happy?" He asked, not taking any of this seriously.

"Wait!" I said, stopping this. I then looked towards my sister with slight fear. "You've been letting Discord run freely around this world?! What if he attempts to spread chaos?! This world would be doomed!" I asked, questioning my sister's reasoning.

Discord then suddenly fell to the ground in laughter, making me even more afraid about what he's been doing. "You mean you seriously think that I can make this world even more chaotic than it is now?! I'm the Embodiment of Chaos, not a miracle worker!" He said as he kept rolling around on the ground.

"Princess Celestia, what does he mean by that? Is this world plunged into chaos already?!" Princess Cadance asked, concerned.

"In a way, I'm afraid so. Though, it's chaos that may be even worse than Discord's. Which is why I allow him to come to this world as an outlet for his chaotic ways." She told them. She then used her magic to make a vision appear beside her so we could all witness. As she did so, Discord created a bean bag chair and a soda-hat as he watched.

"You two have only been in this world for three days, and Discord only a few weeks. Me and Princess Luna arrived in this world long ago, as well as visited this world once or twice since Luna's return." Celestia explained to them. The vision then started to show something. Multiple videos about fighting, arguing, war marches, etc.

"And since our visits, this world has only grown more and more chaotic. In our world, Windigos can cause snowstorms if they sense hatred. Plus, in our world there's the magic of friendship. But because there is no magic here, they never grew with friendship like we did. So hatred, fighting, and wars are so much more common here. And it's only gotten worse." She explained to them.

"Plus without magic, they have a different way of surviving. And that's by trying to overcome obstacles by finding different ways around it. Where as we can control the weather to make it easier to grow food, they can't. So they build machines that can make more crops grow. But their machines need fuel, which not all countries of this world have enough of. So that is one of the reasons that have lead to fighting for resources because they don't have the same understanding of friendship as we do." She explained further.

Of course, me and Discord knew this already. Or at least, I did and Discord had a basic understanding of it. But this was all new to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

"So what you're saying is, that because of harmony not playing as big a role in this world, it plunged into chaos." Princess Cadance figured out, a little taken back by that figuration.

"Actually..." Discord said, snapping his fingers and appearing on the other side of the vision with a scholar cap on, and a presentation pointer in his hands. He snapped again, making the vision start to show videos about gambling, the internet, and war movies. "Yes and no."

Celestia took a step back to let Discord defend his version of Chaos.

"While I do love a good storm of chaos, this world has tornados of it! But it's really quite different! Just look at the screen here, little ones!" He said, talking to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance as if they were children.

"Poker, Action movies, stunt devils, war, YouTube! They all promote all kinds of chaos! They adore and love the ideas of war, and craziness! And where as I too love those things to the point where I'd name my children after them, that is if I ever had any, they take it too far! Even for me! To the point where they laugh at skeletons, explosions, and death! They even make games out of these things like Call of Duty, paintball, no DQ Wrestling, Minecraft, the list goes on!" Discord finished explaining. I guess he did have a better understanding of it all.

"That means that if they ever came into our world, then they would just think of it as a joke..." Shining Armor realized.

"Ah, funny you mention that! You see-" But before Discord could tell them what our world really was to this one, Celestia used magic to zip his mouth shut and teleport him back onto his bean bag chair.

"That's enough Discord. What you've said is already a lot for them to take in." Celestia told him, not wanting them to know about the show just yet.

"Oh, ruin the enjoyment why don't you. I wanted to see their reaction to what I had to say next! I even had my camera ready!" Discord said as he held out an old 80's camera that was inside the bean bag.

"So if all this is true, why have you brought us all here? Are we here to try to bring harmony back to this world?" Princess Cadance asked.

"No. I'm afraid it's too late to try to do anything for this world. If we were even to reveal who we are, or our magic, then they would try to capture us and try to learn just who we are, and how we're alive." Celestia explained to them. "And if we tried to help by force, they would fight back because they'd be afraid of our powers. Thinking that we're trying to hurt them."

"Then... Why are we here?" Princess Cadence asked.

"Because of the Protectors of Harmony. You see, as soon as the elements were created, me and Luna discovered an energy that had a connection with the Elements of Harmony. Only, it didn't emit from our world. Instead, it showed in a different one. This world. But with all that happened back then, we never had the chance to spend much time looking for them." She told them, this being news to Discord as well.

"So, there are other elements that exist too..." Shining Armor stated, remembering that. "How many are there?" He asked.

"There are four of them. The Element of Creativity. The Element of Persistence. The Element of Heart. And The Element of Courage." She answered.

The vision then showed a picture of Blitz along with the other Elements of Harmony. "Some time ago, we located the Element of Courage and sent him to Equestria, where he then met the other elements. His name is Zeke Boyle. Or what he now calls himself, Electric Blitz. The pegasus you see here." Celestia showed him.

"How come we were never told about him?" Princess Cadance asked, confused.

"Well, it hasn't been important until now. And since you both would've wanted to know his back story, or just what the Protectors of Harmony are, we decided to wait until we could all come to Earth." Celestia explained.

"Speaking of, let me elaborate on the Protectors. Each of the four Elements that I noted either guard one or two of the original Elements." Celestia said, moving onto the next part.

Celestia then levitated over a small suitcase, opening it to show us a pair of giant golden gauntlets. The right gauntlet had a piece missing from the top though in the shape of trumpet. "This is the Element of Heart. Heart is the protector of both Kindness and Generosity. That being Fluttershy and Rarity."

She then closed up and put back the case with gauntlets. Replacing it was an even smaller case, opening up to be a golden helmet. Though it was missing a piece as well at the place of the forehead. This time in an odd circular shape which I couldn't make out. "This is The Element of Persistence. Persistence is the sole protector of Twilight's Element, which is Magic."

Celestia closed that one up as well, replacing it with the final case. Which was the biggest of them all and was a weird shape. When she opened it, it was revealed to be a golden acoustic guitar. Though, the body of the guitar was missing a small piece as well. A piece that resembled an eighth note that you'd see from music. "Finally, this is the Element of Creativity. Creativity is the protector of both Laughter and Honesty. That being Pinkie Pie and Applejack."

Instead of putting the case back though, she closed it and levitated it over to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. "Which leads me to the main reason we're here. To find and help the three remaining protectors." She told them, stating the real reason we were here.

"Well that should be easy enough. I'd be happy to introduce myself to them." Discord said, getting an idea about how to do just so.

"It won't be that simple. You see, each of them are very hard to approach. Not only by their personalities, but by where exactly they are." Celestia told him. Which made him simply frown and sit back on the bean bag, which had turned into a giant, still ball of water with fish swimming around inside.

"Well, who exactly are they? And what are they like?" Shining Armor asked.

"These are the three remaining protectors that we need to meet." Celestia said, changing the vision once more to show the three protectors. And when I saw just who they were, I stiffened up. This was the first time I had heard of them myself, and I hated it already.

"Luckily, all three of them know each other and live in the same city. The first one is the leader of the three, named Martin Rodriguez. Though he doesn't go by that name and instead goes by 'Morgue'. He's the Element of Creativity, along with being a skilled musician and thief. Which he isn't ashamed of either fact. The main thing about him that makes him unapproachable is that he hates any kind of authority or higher class people. So he usually disrespected them and doesn't follow any rule they give him." Celestia explained.

"Wow! I like this Element already!" Discord exclaimed, happy to hear an Element that was relatable to him.

But Celestia ignored this and continued. "The worst part is that he is now in juvenile hall. For a crime he actually didn't commit. He has now been in there for a few months, and by each passing day is losing touch with his Element more and more." She said, frowning at that fact. Which only made me angrier that she was showing sympathy for him.

"Next up is Joseph Frei, or simply Joe as he prefers. The brains of the group, along with the Element of Persistence. Despite his size and age of eighteen, he is much more dangerous than you'd imagine. And he is very untrusting towards others. So much in fact, that he admits that he is a very cruel person in general. He's also the smartest of them all since he can not only figure out just who we are with even the slightest slip of the tongue, but he can also turn your words against you. Making him very intimidating and hard to talk to." She informed us all.

"Wow, I'm liking all of them more and more!" Discord said with a smile, appreciating their attitudes so much since they reminded him of himself.

"The sad thing about it is, since Morgue has been thrown in prison, Joe's begun to loss touch with his Element as well. Because instead of trying time and time again, not thinking about quitting whatever task until he accomplishes it, he's started giving up. And he's starting to accept that it's better to give up instead of trying at all." Celestia said, again feeling pity for them.

"And the last one! What about the last one?!" Discord asked, hoping to hear her say something along the lines of him destroying buildings for fun.

Which made us finally lose it. Our sister was giving sympathy to these three, as well as Discord acting as if they were his best friends! Those three did not deserve such attention what so ever! In fact the only thing they deserved was...was...

Before Celestia could finish explaining the last one though, they all flinched at the sound of glass shattering into thousands of pieces. They all turned to see next to us was several wine glasses now blown up into billions of pieces.

"Luna, calm down. You need to understand that-"

"No!" I yelled to my sister, too angry to keep quiet now. "Sister, how can you simply give sympathy to these petty criminals?! T'was the same three that made Blitz's life a thousand nightmares! And we will not simply remain still as you continue to feel bad for them!" I yelled out.

"Oh please, Princess Full Moon. They're just three entertaining huma-" Before Discord could continue, we forced his head with our magic into his water bean bag, turning the fish into hungry piranhas to keep him quiet.

"**We can stand you giving such an insulting name towards our title, only letting us wear peasant clothing, and forcing us to have to bear the plaguing jester that is Discord! But when you show sympathy for the three that almost ruined Blitz's life, we will not remain silent!**" I yelled out, using the Canterlot Voice to add onto it.

The result we were looking for only worked on Cadance and Shining Armor though, as they leaned away from us in fear of getting caught up in this. As for Discord, he was afraid alright. Just more about the piranhas than us really. But he would be fine, the whelp. Especially since he was immortal.

But instead of fearing us, or at least agreeing to stop feeling sympathy, she simply sighed and looked to me with a sad look. "Luna. I understand that you think of Blitz as family. But you mustn't act this way just because of how we're acting about the three of them. After all, there is no way around it considering that they're Elements as well." She reminded me.

But seeing that I still wasn't agreeing to the idea, she added something else. "I don't appreciate the way they acted towards him either, but I understand why they did so. Two of them had a good reason to act the way they did. And if you at least gave them a chance, you'd see it too. So please, calm down. Anger and resentment won't help anything." She told me.

And as much as we hated to admit it, our sister had a reasonable argument. Hatred wasn't going to accomplish anything. That much was proven to us a long time ago. And harming them wasn't an option as much as we-I thought it was.

I took in a deep breath, calming down. Soon enough, I got my act together and nodded. I still wasn't going to feel sorry for them in any way though, and I doubt I ever will. "Alright sister, I apologize for my actions."

"Good. Now, if you would be as so kind as to stop holding Discord's head in the water. I think he'll stay quiet for now." She said, reminding me of that. Though it was obvious that I was keeping his head in there on purpose. Serves him right for calling me 'Full Moon'.

I stopped my magic and Discord came out immediately. The reason he wasn't able to come out earlier was because the piranhas were hurting him. Meaning it was impossible for him to use magic. And though we're all immortal, we can all still feel pain. So he was trapped until I freed him. Smart, is it not?

"Why you..." He said, now glaring at me. He then spit out a piranha, and changed the water into a still ball of leaves and sat on it. And I could've sworn I heard animal noises coming from inside it.

"Now that that's settled, let's hurry and explain the final one before the plane..." As Celestia said that, the pilot came out from the cockpit. And he was surprisingly not affected by the fact of seeing two unicorns, two Alicorns, and a Draconequus.

"Excuse me Princess Celestia. We've arrived." He told her, also knowing her name.

"Oh, good. Thank you for flying us all here Gabe." Celestia said with a nod as she got up.

"Dear sister, how does he-"

"Princess Celestia visited me when I was a child. And let me just say that I am so relieved that I wasn't imagining an Alicorn speaking to me during my tragic childhood." He said, chuckling at that. He then opened the door and let down the ladder for us all.

Celestia then changed back into her human form, putting on a hat of her own to hide her horn, as well as a jacket that matched her business suit to hide her wings, which had gone through slits that were in the back of the business suit. For all unicorns, pegasi, and Alicorns, our wings and horns couldn't disappear when in our human form. Not to mention, our Cutie Marks appeared on our dominant hand instead of our flanks. Meaning that we had to wear hats, coats, and gloves to hide these things.

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance turned back into human as well, as did Discord after snapping away the jungle bean bag. Shining Armor then helped Cadance put on her coat as they left.

Discord, having a coat on already, just started to walk out. His two horns weren't on top of his head because they weren't what produced magic, so he didn't need to worry about a hat.

I, on the other hand, simply got up and put on a formal-casual jacket, normal gloves, and a fedora of my own. Once I followed them all out, there were two limos waiting in front of us.

"Now then. Me, Sloane, and May are going to go to the juvenile hall to speak to Martin." She told us all. She then turned towards me. "Sister, you and Sid will go off to their high school to have a meeting with Joe and his brother. In your limo will be two files, each on them. Also in there will be a Secret Service badge. The rest of the instructions will be in there as well, explaining anything that you might wan to know." My sister told me, getting serious now.

"Understood. Good luck, dear sister." I told her, knowing what I had to do. Even though I hated the three that we had to 'save', not to mention having Discord accompany me, I knew that I had to do this. For the good of Equestria. Especially if what Celestia had predicted is to happen.

"Good. We are to meet back here once we're all done. May? Sloane? Let's get going. And be careful with the guitar. We don't won't to break it." She said, heading off to the limo with them. Since the limo drivers didn't know who we really were, we couldn't talk to each other with our normal names. And we had to act as if we were normal humans. Good thing sister was smart enough to give Shining Armor, Cadance, and myself five days to get used to being human.

Now all that left was the mission at hand. Getting to that 'high school' and helping Joseph and his brother. And even now, I feel like jumping out of this 'limo' when I say that.

* * *

**And so begins the journey to the human world! To be honest, I'm not sure how I'm doing with a few things right. Those being how I'm using Discord, the plot of this story, and a few other things. And I really hope that I'm getting them right.**

**Also another thing I want to address. Any Equestrianite that comes to our world will NOT be radiation colored like Equestria Girls. They'll look like normal humans except for a few things I'll list here.**

**Unicorn-Humans: Will have their horns even in human form, and their Cutie Mark on their right hand.**

**Pegasi-Humans: Will have their wings even in human form, and their Cutie Mark on their right hand.**

**Earth Pony-Humans: Will look the same as regular humans, and their Cutie Mark on their right hand.**

**Alicorns-Humans: Both wings and horn will be on their human form, and their Cutie Mark on their right hand.**

**Draconequus-Humans (Discord): Will have their odd-looking wings, but not their horns. (No horns because their magic doesn't emit from them. So they're basically useless/magic-less. Which is why their missing as human****)**

**Dragon-Humans: Mohawks (unless they change the hair style of course), forked tongues, and their eyes stay the same. (Also to note, if any dragon that is older than the usual human life-span, then they will appear as an elderly human)**

**And with all that explained, I hope you guys are okay with it! And if not then sorry, but that's how I'm keeping it. If any of you have any questions you'd like to ask about the design of them, feel free to ask!**

**See you tomorrow every pony!**

**QotC: Do you think that Discord could really cause that much chaos in the human world? If so, then what?**


	57. Two Alicorns VS Three Thieves (Episode3)

**Hey every pony, what's up! Man, am I glad to finally introduce this episode! Not only that, but this is the one, and possibly only intro, that I've been waiting for so long! Along with my special guest that has been scheduled to come for quite a few times! Now let's welcome her... The Great and Powerful Trixie!**

**Trixie: Well it's about time you let the Great and Powerful Trixie into your in*KZZZRRRT* ...what was that? *The screen all of a sudden starts to go all fuzzy***

**I don't know... What's-*KZZZRRRT*-on? *The screen goes fuzzy again* We're losing the signal!**

**Trixie: What?! But this is Trixie's time to be in the intro! You planned this didn't you?! *KZZZRRRT***

**Sorry Trixie, but your intro will have to wait! BYE! *I said, pushing her into the portal***

**Trixie: AHHHHHH! *She screamed in fear as she went through a dimensional portal, it closing right behind her***

**Okay, what's going on?! *Suddenly, half the screen losses connection and I'm left with only half the screen* Hey!**

**Unknown Voice 1: Hey, this thing working yet? *A spanish accent asked***

**Unknown Voice 2: I almost... Finished. We now have control of half the screen, with our creator owning the second half. *At that moment, their half of the screen showed up. Revealing one hispanic teenager with black, greased down hair and a cocky grin. Behind him was a skinny teenager with glasses, working on a laptop***

***I then glared at them* Morgue and Joe. What are you two doing?**

**Morgue: Creator! Long time no see man! Hey, how's come you never come to the archives anymore huh?**

**What are you two doing? *I asked, complete seriousness in my voice***

**Morgue: Well since you're asking so nicely amigo, here it is. We escaped your "OC Archives" and we're here to set some things straight with the audience ya got here! Not to mention, maybe go over our back story a little.**

**What makes you think I'm gonna let you?!**

**Morgue: Oh I'd say... this. Joe? Please get him off the air.**

**Joe: No problem. *He said calmly as he pressed a few buttons***

**Hey wait, you can't just- *but before I could continue, my connection got cut out***

**Morgue: Yes! We now have complete control of all the computers! Mwahahahahaha! *He said, having an evil accent now***

**Joe: Actually no. They could easily just skip to the story at any point. We have little to no control actually.**

**Morgue: Sheesh man, I was only joking! I've always wanted a reason to say something evil like that.**

***Joe simply face-palmed as he let Morgue continue***

**Morgue: Anyway, you're all probably feeling angry that were back, rolling your eyes at how generic we are as villains, or just skipping the intro at this point. But here it is. And pay attention, this is important. Joe?**

**Joe: Yes, I understand. *He then got up and traded places with Morgue* You see all MLP story readers, we were portrayed the wrong way. I came off as a snarky know-it-all, when in actuality, I'm just a cruel, fact loving, criminal mastermind.**

**Morgue came off as a bully more generic than Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. When the truth about that is, he's actually a money loving thief that wasn't raised from the 'back streets' or 'Jersey', but from Mexico. So he doesn't talk like Gilda's little brother. He actually talks with a Spanish accent and with a few Spanish words here and there.**

**Finally, the last of us who is currently on his way to Zeke's intro to teach him a lesson about portraying his own OCs the wrong way. He actually was portrayed pretty well, it was only his name that got messed up in translation of thoughts to story. He doesn't go by 'Mike' but instead goes by 'Big Mike'. And yes, it is much like Big Mac's name.**

**So with all that in mind, I hope you all won't see us as generic bullies so much. Of course, the reason about why we bullied 'Blitz' hasn't been revealed yet. So that leaves us with as much motive as Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara again. But don't worry, it'll all be explained soon enough. Please just give it time.**

**And with about one to two hundred words of dry corrections, I think I've said enough. I think I'll just leave it up to Morgue to play the recording of Zeke saying his Top Three Comments. Hope you all appreciate our performances in this chapter, and good day/night/morning. Depending on what time it is you are reading this chapter.**

**Morgue: *After trading places again, Morgue smirked* Hope you all got that, because it's not being talked about again! It is just too boring! Now anyway, let's get this over with so all of you that actually read this lame intro of Zeke's can get on with the story!**

**3: Swift Lightning: Thanks dude! Glad to hear that I'm doing Discord pretty well! Oh, and also, chocolate milk wouldn't kill all the crops because they can just be grown in greenhouses and stuff. And also, it would ruin world hunger if he chocolate rained us. So technically, he'd be saving our lives. XD**

**2: Christ's Disciple: I'd love it if our world had Discord's chaos actually! I'd wake up everyday to a giant butterfly pounding on my door, hear the flying dogs chirping in the air, and watch as the turkeys that walk around my street (Not a joke, every morning there are turkeys walking around my street. WHERE DO THEY COME FROM?!) start fighting the walking fish for territory. XD**

**1: FireKistune1: Actually, that's something I wanted to talk about to all of you.**

**SOPA is not a good thing at all. It's threatening to take away all our freedom on the internet. Something that we are entitled to. So if you live in America, I want to ask. Please help stop this idiocy of our government. Please help to stand up for it. This act will destroy everything. From Let's Plays to any FanFiction/FimFiction. To putting a picture of Rainbow Dash on your Facebook wall to having YouTube videos that show lyrics to your favorite song.**

**I wish I could give the link to it. Sorry that I can't though. :( But another way I hope you guys can look for it is Google. Simply type in 'SOPA Petition' and it should be the first link. If the link is to a site 'Petition . Whitehouse . gov' then that's it. Thank you for the help.**

**Morgue: Alright, let's get this started! Goodbye everyone!**

**Joe: Morgue, the correct term to say to all the readers is every pony. Not everyone.**

**Morgue: Yeah... No. In this story, I'm not a Brony so I'm not saying that. Not picking on all of you guys, but I'm not in 'The Herd' or whatever.**

**Joe: Well congrats. I'm probably more likable to them than you now because I can actually suck it up and say their play on words.**

**Morgue: Whatever, they'll come to appreciate me soon enough. Anyway, see ya later everyone! *Joe simply face-palmed once again as the story finally begun***

* * *

**Celestia/Cindy's POV**

As Cadance, Shining Armor, and I all sat in the back of the limo, waiting for it to bring us to Juvenile Hall where Morgue was, they stayed silent as they went over the file about Morgue. And the more they looked at it, the more intense their faces became. All of their backstories were equally as complicated and hard on them as Blitz's. And Morgue was the only one that acted unaffected by them. Even though his was quite possibly the harshest of them all.

And after looking through it a few more times, they contemplated just what to ask me. They knew that they couldn't give away who we were or what our exact plan was since the limo driver didn't know the truth, so they thought about it very carefully.

"So Cindy..." Sloane started, "just why was Martin thrown in Juvenile anyway? It says here that he committed grand theft auto, along with multiple charges of destruction of public property. But this paper makes it sound like he would never do that. !hat happened?"

"Well Sloane, that's just it. It doesn't sound like his method of operation at all. Which is why we're going to speak to him." I told him, explaining it this way to keep the limo driver from knowing.

You see, after defeating Discord we discovered the Protectors of Harmony and where they were. So we came here to look for them. But soon enough, we learned that our titles as Princesses of Equestria would have no meaning here. So that meant that we had to get in a position to where we could help to try to discover just where they would be found. So that led to me and Luna looking everywhere. But when Luna became Nightmare Moon, that stopped our search.

Eventually, I came back to try to find them again, changing my back story after every lifetime to keep from any human noticing. So I've gone from being a personal friend of Theodore Roosevelt, to meeting Amelia Earhart, to right now.

And with all of us here now, that lead to us having to do some planning. So with connections I've made here on Earth, I was able to start-up a program in Social Services. Which I had been a high member of for some time now. Of course, I'm afraid it will only work for a little while until they see what's really going on.

"So, why did we come too? What purpose do we have in coming with you?" May asked me, wondering just why they were here.

"Well that's just it. Martin doesn't normally trust people who are 'snobs' in his eyes. So if he by chance doesn't want to talk to me, than you two will have a better chance at trying to communicate with him. Especially since you'll come off more as 'protection' than snobs." I explained to them.

"And the guitar? I mean, if this is basically a prison, than will they even allow him to have this?" Sloane asked, looking at the guitar as he pulled it out.

And upon seeing it, I remembered that it wasn't disguised. So by calmly looking towards the window to make sure the driver wasn't paying attention, I placed my hand over the guitar, using my magic on it to make it appear as if it was an ordinary wooden guitar.

"Simply encouraging him to be creative won't work for too long. Even if he listened to us telling him so. So to keep him from losing touch with himself, this guitar will help to keep him creative. Though there are a few restrictions that can't be avoided." I told them, having a general idea about how this would go.

"Ms. Solar? We've arrived." The driver said as the limo stopped towards the front of a giant building complex. The Juvenile Hall.

"Thank you sir. And don't worry about anything else. You won't have to pick us up after words." I told him with a smile before getting out.

"O-oh, um, understood." He said, not questioning me.

After we all got out, I carried a small file filled with all the information I needed, along with a Social Services badge to prove who I was pretending to be.

Sloane had closed up the guitar and was carrying it in, as May simply walked next to him.

"Remember that whatever you do, keep your hats, gloves, and jacket on. We can't let them know just what we are." I reminded them as we all walked towards the building, putting on our gloves to hide our Cutie Marks.

This was the first out of the two most important rules that we could not let happen. I just hope that Discord and Luna remember this one, as well as the other one.

* * *

**Luna/Lisa's POV**

As our limo stopped in front of the school, we got out and told the driver that he didn't need to come back. As per one of Celestia's rules that she had written out in almost perfected letters. Ones that showed no sign of her using a quill, pencil, or any writing object. Not only that, but all the letters were the exact same size.

Of course when I asked Discord all he did was laugh as he mumbled something along the lines of 'Elderly and computers...' To which I simply made one of the springs in his seat in the limo pop out and hit him.

But back on subject, the rules Celestia gave me and Discord looked like this:

1: Do not, under any circumstances, take off your gloves, hats, or coats. We can not let humans see that we have wings or magic.

2: Do not, under any circumstances, make direct physical contact with them.

3: Luna, use that voice changing spell I casted on you to hide your way of speech. This way you'll blend in easier.

4: Use the Social Services badge to gain entry into the building and an audience with the two you need to see.

5: Be very discrete and serious about all of this. **THAT MEANS YOU DISCORD. YOU ARE GOING TO A HIGH SCHOOL WHERE TEENAGERS ARE THERE TO LEARN. WATCH YOURSELF, OR YOU'RE GOING BACK TO STONE.**

6: Tell the office to have all of you talk in a room that doesn't have an active camera. Discord, turn it off yourself if you have to.

7: We need to ease them into the idea about them being elements for the next part of the plan, not shock them into it. So try to be calm and friendly about it all.

8: When you arrive, tell the limo driver that he doesn't have to wait on you and that he can just leave. Once you're done talking with them, just come back to the plane. We'll all meet up there to start part two of the plan.

Most of these things Celestia talked to me about. At least now it made sense why she casted that voice changing spell on me out of no where. Though, I think I prefer talking in my normal language. It felt less constricting.

But still, the way my sister explained it to me made sense. No one here talked like I did, or really accepted it without giving an awkward glance. So that meant that in this school I had to talk 'normally'.

Though, one thing was still the very opposite of normal in our little mission. For as we approached the school, Sid took in a deep sniff then tried to contain his laughter. "Ah High School! Isn't it just great?! I mean, you can just smell the chaos and anxiety coming from this place!" He said, so excited.

Though, seeing that this was as good a time as any to practice speaking, I activated the spell. "Voice change by choice." I felt my throat tingle a little as it changed. Making me know that it had changed correctly. "How's that possible? Seems like a normal bland school to me." I said, feeling weird that I was talking like this. Especially since my voice sounded a little less regal. But at least I wouldn't risk giving myself away if I got angry and forgot that I was supposed to hide my speech.

"Nice voice spell Lisa." He said, laughing even more. Though he was right. Me talking like this was just plain out idiotic. "But yes, this boring old block of a building is filled with so much chaos, I feel like singing!"

"Please don't. I'm forced to try to fall asleep while you get up every morning with that horrible voice." I told him dryly. And I wasn't exaggerating or anything either. He sang so badly, the creatures of the night around Canterlot Castle are forced to stay awake longer than requested.

"Well I guess you just don't understand the new generation of music." He said, trying to ignore my insult.

"I know enough to know that your singing is complete garbage." I said as we got to the door, him opening it for me.

"You're just jealous." He said smiling at his own voice.

"Oh yes, I'm jealous that you make a dying cat sound like an orchestra." I said sarcastically as we made our way inside, going right to the office which was right next to the entrance.

"Hello and welcome to Mapleborough High School. Can I..." Before the secretary could even finish her sentence, she immediately stared at Sid. Who looked, dressed, and sounded really weird.

"Yes you may." I said, knowing what the rest of what she was going to say. I then pulled out my badge and held it up next to myself, showing it to her. "I'm with Social Services, and I need to speak to two children that are attending this school." I told her with an expressionless face. And I don't know why, but just by holding this badge in my hand and saying all of this was a little fun. Although, I didn't understand why so I just kept a straight face.

"I see... And he is-" She started, pointing towards Sid.

"He is coming with me as just a pre-caution I assure you. You see, these two children I need to see, have been picked directly to be part of a project we have started to take into account. So we need to see them immediately." I told her, not giving her much of a chance to let her pick out any details.

"I-I see. Alright, can I get both of your names, along with which one of the students you wish to see first." She told us, it sounding more information she needed regardless.

"I am Lisa Lunar, and this is Sid Droc. And I don't think you understand, we need to speak with both of them at once." I told her, putting a little enforcement behind my voice, the spell keeping me from using my Canterlot Voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lisa, but-"

"Call me Lunar. I don't appreciate others calling me by my first name." I said, coming up with a quick excuse to make her not call me Lisa.

"Ms. Lunar. But we don't really like to bring two students in at the same time unless they've started fighting or arguing with one another." She corrected me.

Though, some pony refusing my request just made me glare intensively. Which made her start to get scared because of my position and hers.

"B-but it isn't going against any rules as much as just our opinions on common decency. So I'll allow it. Now, who are the two students you wish to speak with?" She asked, letting my request go through.

I stopped glaring as I began to speak up, but still kept a frown. "I need to see a Joseph Frei, and a Michael Frei." I said, remembering the two names from the files that were in my hand. "And it would be best if I could meet them in a conference room. Particularly one that doesn't have an active camera for legal reasons." I said to her.

"I'm sorry mam, but I'm afraid that all conference rooms we have are required to have a working camera in them. And we can't just turn them off." She told me as she started to look up just where Joseph and Michael are right now.

"Well, I guess it won't make too much of a difference then. So where is a conference room we can use?" I asked, trying to just get an ordinary room to speak to them.

"The main conference room needs to be used for a meeting, but I can have someone take you to another room for all of you to talk in. As he brings you there, I'll have the two students report to the room." The secretary told me as she got up and went to an office that was behind the desk, coming back out a minute or two later with whom I'm guessing was another office worker.

"Alright, Mrs. Downs here will escort you to the conference room. It'll be about four minutes for me to have them come over to the room." The secretary told us.

"Right this way." Mrs. Downs told us as she started to walk off. We simply followed right after her, looking around as we went. The school had so many corridors and hundreds of numbered metal doors on the sides. Not to mention so many normal doors everywhere with only two kinds of posters posted all over the school. One had a teen that had something in his mouth, along with his chest turned completely grey. Above the teen was the words 'Smoke, and this happens.' And the other was simply an orange poster about a schedule of some kind.

This school seemed even worse on the inside than the out. I mean, what kind of place that was about learning looked like this?!

On the other hand, Discord was trying to keep from laughing at the poster with a teen on it. The teacher seemed unaffected though. As if this was a normal thing. Something that I was not okay with.

If this was the school that Blitz went to, then I really don't want to think about how the rest of his life was like in complete detail.

"Here we are." Mrs. Downs said as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door for us. "When you are all done with the room, please just come straight back to the office. Thank you." She said, heading back to the office. Leaving us here to wait for the other two.

And after walking in, the room was completely barren except for that sickening poster of the teenager. I know I didn't know much about decoration, but I knew enough to realize that this kind of poster was just sickening.

"Sid. Please take care of the camera." I told him, taking a seat at the table.

"I know." He said, getting in the one part of the room where the camera couldn't see him. He then snapped his fingers, his hands not needing to be gloved since he didn't have a Cutie Mark, and the camera then turned the lens into a bubble wand. Bubbles coming out of it and popping just seconds later.

Once it was covered, I then used my own magic to change the poster into one that had the night sky on it. The moon having my signature silhouette on it as well.

Now that everything was set, all we had to do was wait for the two teenagers to come.

* * *

**Michael Frei's POV**

_47...48...49...50..._

After doing all fifty push-ups coach wanted me to do, I stopped. At least it was only to fifty, because if it was anymore than that, I might've lost count and had to do them over. Not that it was a problem though, because the coach said that I had gone above one-hundred push-ups and only stopped because it would've taken too long to tire me out.

"Big Mike? You okay there soldier?" Coach Cooper asked with my nickname as he looked towards me. Everyone always called me Big Mike because of how big I was. Even the teachers. But, I guess it made sense since I was even biggest person in school. Counting the teachers too.

"What do you mean? Did I mess up on the push-ups?" I asked, looking up to him since I was sitting on the ground.

"No, it's not that cadet. It's just, you're always one of the first to knock out all the push-ups. But now you're one of the last. You alright? Someone picking on you?" He asked, that last part being a joke since I was never picked on. And up until three months ago, I was the bully. And I always got away with it. But now, I just felt bad for everything I had done. Even before then when _he_ ran away.

"Yeah, it's just... I guess I'm not feelin' it today coach." I told him, sad that I wasn't being as good as usual.

"Hmm... Well, you still gonna be okay for that game coming up tomorrow night? Your heart and soul is what gets us most of those points." He said, trying to cheer me up.

But even that wasn't helping much. I mean, I was the main HB, and I just had to start running and no one could stop me until I got the touchdown. It usually took like three guys to even slow me down.

"I'll do my best coach." I told him with a nod.

"That a promise soldier?" He asked, looking towards me. He, along with all of my friends and the football team all knew that once I made a promise, I would never go against it. Not even if whoever I made that promise to, gave me permission to do so.

But now... Now I didn't really like making promises like that. Because since Morgue got sent to juvy when he did nothing wrong, I haven't really been able to stay all that positive. And since I haven't been able to do my best, I didn't want to have to make promises that I couldn't keep.

So I sighed a little and nodded, not wanting to speak since I was getting a little emotional at remembering what happened to Morgue. He was our leader, and my best friend. Besides my brother of course. I had known him for almost eight years now, and he was the one that made so much possible for me.

He even went as far as to save me, Joe, and our Dad's lives. You see, one day Dad took me and Joe out for a walk around the house. Which is like three minutes away from any other house or anything. So we had a bunch of woods to walk around and explore in.

Only... That one day, we decided to go out deeper into the forest. Which wasn't a good idea. Dad ended up getting caught in a really old, rusty bear trap. And to make it worse, a bear came out after hearing Dad yelling. So when he saw all three of us, he was getting ready to attack. I was trying to carry Dad out of there, but the chain was tangled under some tree roots that had grown over it.

So before the bear could get to us, Morgue heard Dad yelling too. Being that he stayed with us at our house since he had no where else to live. So he got the bear's attention by throwing a rock at it's face, hitting him in the eye.

Morgue told us to go on and get Dad to the hospital as he kept the bear busy. So we got him free and drove him to the hospital, Joe driving while I kept watch of Dad.

But even when we got to the hospital really fast, Dad's leg was in there too long. And since it was all rusty and stuff, he was put in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

That's just the important part though. Morgue had helped us with so many other things, and was just like a brother to us. And since he had no other family, Dad was glad to treat him as one. No matter what trouble the three of us got in. Which we kind of got in a lot ever since we all met. Which was the best day for all three of us. I still remember getting all that candy too...

Which made me remember that tonight was supposed to be the eighth year that we all became friends and became a gang. So today was especially bad for us all. So much, that I even felt a few tears coming from me. I might've been the strongest of the group, but I was always really emotional about everything.

"Attention Big Mike?" Coach K, one of the other coaches called from the front of the gym with a microphone. "You're being called up to the conference room on hallway H." She told me.

"Go on soldier. Get dressed out so you won't be all sweaty." Coach Cooper said, seeing that I was getting emotional. But he said sweaty to keep from the others knowing that I was crying.

I nodded and got up, heading off to the lockers a little fast so I wouldn't take forever. I didn't want to let anyone else down after all.

* * *

**Joseph Frei's POV**

As I sat in math class, bored out of my mind since I already knew everything Mrs. Tilden was teaching, I couldn't focus all that much. I had too many thoughts going through my head at millions of miles per hour. Not to mention approximately seventeen out of the twenty-seven students in this classroom weren't paying any attention as they were talking amongst each other.

Of course, only half of the blame went to our teacher seeing as we had second lunch and there was only twenty-two minutes and seventeen seconds and counting until the bell rang and twelve out of the seventeen disobedient students would make a mad dash to the lunch room as the lines would get too long if they didn't hurry.

Which is why I always brought my own lunch. Granted, my cooking was terrible so my lunch consisted of a pop tart, a regular soda, and whatever leftovers we had for dinner last night. Money was a very rare sight in our house, so we lived with what we could to get by. Good thing I learned how to be good with computers, because if I couldn't hack into Steam then Big Mike would be bored out of his mind. And God knows how hungry he gets when he's bored.

But I digress. Lunch wasn't on my mind. It was what we all had originally scheduled for after-school. You see, me, my brother Big Mike, and our leader Morgue had met exactly eight years from today. At seven thirty-two P.M. And ever since then, we treated that exact time as if it was New Years.

And I knew that this subject would be the only thing on my brother's mind at lunch. Since we both had second lunch, he always welcomed me as his 'honored guest' at the table where most of the football players sat. And if it wasn't for Big Mike being the best HB Mapleborough had ever seen, 'beat the scrawny nerd with glasses' would be on their agenda. Providing those numbskulls even had schedules to put into their agendas.

But also since I do anyone's homework for two dollars an assignment, they were my second means of money. Right next to my part-time job working as a waiter for one of the multiple different restaurants in town...

And there I go, getting off topic again. See? Told you I had multiple things going through my head right now. That was one of the cons about being me though. I think of every possible outcome. Every possible variable. And every possible problem that might go wrong. It was both a blessing and a curse really.

If only I could get focused on thinking of a way to keep Big Mike from baling his eyes out tonight. But... I guess it wasn't going to be possible. I mean, I can only try to calm Big Mike so much until the conversation just keeps going in circles. And I just can't keep going in circles like that anymore. I just have to accept that it's not possible for me to keep trying again and again at lost causes. No matter how important they are...

As I thought about all of this though, I saw as Mrs. Tilden stopped her lesson after quieting the class for the fourth time and counting and went over to the phone, which had started ringing.

"Hello?" Mrs. Tilden answered. After a few seconds she responded with, "Yes?" Followed by, "He is." And finally, the moment of truth... "Alright, I'll send him right away."

As soon as she said she, all the girls stopped paying attention while all the boys stayed quiet. They all kept hoping that it involved them so they could get out of class. Or even more so, go home.

"Joe? You need to go to the conference room on this hallway." Mrs. Tilden told me, making some of the others either groan in annoyance while the rest just went back to talking.

Seeing that this was the H hallway, I nodded and got up. I didn't bother to bring anything with me though. Since I had someone just a little smaller than The Hulk as my brother, no one was going to even think about going through my stuff. That, and this wasn't going to take long.

I made my way out the door and started making the short trip, wondering just what this was about. Out of everything, there had to be around a forty percent chance about it being about our living arrangements, or wanting to clear up any information about our parents. Which was very hard to take care of because...Well...

Another forty percent chance had to be something about Morgue's arrest. Since he took the blame for something we were framed for, we were constantly interrogated about what really happened. Of course, they never called it an interrogation. It was always for our 'well being', or to 'help the greater good/law'. Which was all just obvious lies that they thought could lower our guard to make us tell the truth. Or at least, what they thought was the truth anyway.

Still, whatever guilt trip, monologue, or argument they threw at us, Big Mike just took my advice and didn't even say as much as one word when they started to talk about Morgue or anything crime related. Which left me, where I always turned the tables and tricked them into telling the truth. It was honestly fun watching people who were twice as old as me, not to mention trained in this field, squirm at my own questions and emotionless face.

So what was here to face me this time? The good cop? The bad cop? The 'relative cop' that loved to 'listen' to my thoughts and opinions? No matter what combination of the three or more, I should still be able to wrap this up before lunch begins in exactly seventeen minutes and fifty-two seconds. And counting.

Approaching the door, I politely knocked on it and waited for whatever style of interrogation was on the other side.

And when the door opened, on the other side was...A, unique looking- you know what, I'll cut the polite and calm crap now. It's obvious that it won't last through this interrogation. All logic's been thrown out the non-existent window with this man's appearance in less than a millisecond. Who was this guy, and why was he here?

* * *

**Celestia/Cindy's POV**

So after getting inside the building and being escorted to a room without anything but a simple metal table with one metal chair on each side of it, we sat in silence.

I had already explained everything they wanted to know, being that there was no camera in the room to watch us. This had only taken about ten minutes though, and we had been in here for fifteen now. So I quietly went over the files as May and Sloane talked amongst each other. Sloane holding the guitar in his hands, trying to figure out something about it.

All three of these actions were stopped however when we heard footsteps approaching the only door that lead in here. May made her way to the other side of the room and stood in place, while Sloane put the guitar back in the case, leaning it against the wall behind him as he stood at attention as well.

I simply closed the file and looked forward towards the door as it opened. Revealing a security guard and the one person we had come all this way to meet. Martin 'Morgue' Rodriguez.

His hair was no longer greased down like he always had it, and was instead shaggy and kind of long. He was also in a grey uniform, in handcuffs as well.

"Sit down you." He said, pushing him forward. "Good luck with this one. You'll need it." He said, looking at me before closing the door.

"I told him that the handcuffs weren't necessary." As Morgue sat down in front of me, he simply shook his hands in front of him, the cuffs falling off as if they were never locked in the first place.

"Well that's a little alarming, isn't it?" I asked, looking at him as he simply looked towards the table emotionlessly. In a way where I couldn't see his eyes or most of his face.

"I guess I'll get right to the point. Hello there. What's your name?" I asked him, keeping a happy attitude.

After staying in the same position, I asked again. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked, lowering my head towards him to try to get him to see me.

He then looked up, looking as if he was confused. "Lo siento. Yo no habló ingles." He said to me in Spanish. Which basically meant _'Sorry lady. I don't speak English.'_

Of course, I anticipated this and smirked at him. Saying, "Está bien. Yo habló Español." I said, basically translating to, '_That's fine. I can speak Spanish._'

He then frowned and hit his fist on the table. "Mierda!" He yelled out in Spanish. He then sighed and smirked. "Alright, guess I'm not getting off the hook that easy." He said to himself.

"Actually, you could very well have. I only knew 'Sorry' and 'I don't speak English' in Spanish. And I only learned how to say that one line in Spanish. Gotcha." I said, giggling a little at my victory.

He then started laughing at how I tricked him as well, seeing the humor in it. "Okay, you got some respect points for the good impression. But ya still lost some for looking like a snob." He told me, talking about respect points. "But before I could add all those up, what's your name lady?" He asked, opening up a little.

"My name is Cindy Solar. And I'm with Social Services." I told him, hoping to help open up some more.

"Hmm..." He said, taking this into account. "Well, you got an extra twenty-five respect points for making Cindy actually sound like a cool name. But since the reason you became a Social Services lady could be either snobby or sincere... I'll ignore that. So that means you now have... twenty-five respect points." He said with a nod.

"Twenty-five respect points?" I asked, kind of wanting to know about that.

"Yeah. I like giving respect points to everyone that I meet for more than just passing them by on the street. For every time I meet someone new, I judge their appearance, impressions, and name. So that being said, you lost fifty respect for looking like a snob, but got fifty respect for the good impression. And the cool name granted you twenty-five on top of that." He explained.

"Well, it sounds like you've given this a lot of thought." I told him.

"Yep. I try to make everything I can interesting. Only... This place isn't exactly that nice about stuff like that. So I'm not even allowed so much as to hum to myself, this place is that strict." He told me.

I nodded again, trying to be friendly with him. "I can imagine. It didn't exactly look inviting. Not even the entrance." I agreed. "But back on topic, how come you're more open towards me than others? From all the others that have come in here to talk to you, they all said that you were uncooperative and rude." I said, remembering what the files said about him.

"Well yeah. They couldn't take a joke, my attitude, or know enough Spanish to really get anything out of me. Honestly, those snobs couldn't take a joke if it smacked them in the face." He said, moving his chair sideways so he could prop up his feet towards the side of the table. Keeping them on that side instead of anywhere near me to show a little bit of politeness.

"Why didn't you want to talk to them? They only wanted to learn about what happened or how you're doing." I told him.

"No they didn't. They didn't 'want' anything to do with me. They hated my guts. And if they weren't going to treat me with much respect, why show them any at all?" Morgue asked.

Before I could answer though, he asked a question without looking away from me. "By the way. What's with the two guards? What, did you think I had a shank with me or something?" He asked, joking about something that wasn't really a joke.

"Well, not really. You see, I was afraid that you wouldn't want to listen to me because of who I was and invited two others that work with me to be here in case you wanted to speak with them instead." I explained it half-truthfully.

But he caught on. "Yeah... No. Listen lady, we all know that ain't true. One of them might look like he could be a good 'guard', but the others just his wife all dressed up." He said, not even looking at them.

Sloane then spoke up, shocked that Morgue knew that. "W-what are you implying?" He asked, both shocked and angry that Morgue was talking a little rudely about his wife.

"Calm down dude. I'm just saying that if she was a guard, she probably would be wearing pants instead of a skirt. Ya know, for more protection? Also, your rings are a dead give away." He said, looking towards him with a cocky smirk.

"How did you-" Sloane started.

"Those gloves of yours are ordinary cotton gloves. So I can see the indent on your fingers where the rings are under them." He explained.

"Oh...Right." He said, backing up. He was still a little surprised as to how Morgue noticed.

"Well, with your impression adding fifty points and appearance taking away twenty-five, that leaves just your name. Which is?..." Morgue asked him.

"Sloane. Sloane Armor." He answered.

"Really? Dude, sweet name! Alright, that adds up to fifty respect points. You're in the lead man, congrats." Morgue said, treating this like a game.

He then spoke up again. "And that just leaves you." He said, looking to May. "So Sloane's wife. What's your name?" He asked.

"Well that's not really a nice way of speaking." She said with a frown.

"Hey. I'm a thief that got thrown in jail. I got nothing left to lose. So why should I care?" He asked, shrugging.

She then frowned a little in sadness about what he said. Feeling a little sorry for him. "Don't say that. You have more than you know." She answered, trying to give him some hopeful words.

"If you say so lady. Still, what's your name?" He asked, getting back on that topic.

"My name is May Cadenza Armor." She answered.

"Kind of a cool name... Alright then, it adds up to... twenty-five points. Well, you're tied for second place at least." He said.

"Wait a second, what made me have less than my husband?" May asked, curious to know.

"You were sincere about what you said in your impression, but it was still cheesy. So you only got twenty-five points for the impression." He said.

She sighed a little at the fact that she didn't get that many points, making Morgue laugh. "See?! Respect points make everything more interesting!" He said with a smile.

In all accounts, he was very free-spirited. Though, still acted a little rude. But even with this, he wasn't really being honest with us all about the real thing. he was trying to avoid just why we were all here by doing something that he did for everyone. It may have been a creative thing to do, but it wasn't anything new. He was just repeating the same thing he did for everyone.

"Anyway Morgue. I think you know that we weren't here to just introduce ourselves." I told him, getting back on task.

"I know, I know. This is about my metal issues, or why I did it, or something? Right?" He asked, thinking he knew just what this was about.

Too bad that wasn't even the case. "No actually. We're here to talk about you and your two friends Joe and Big Mike." I said, using their nicknames.

That made him go wide-eyed. He was not expecting this. Not at all. He then got his feet off the table and sat up, glaring at me with great anger. Which I had to admit, was a little intimidating for even me. I guess this was his well-known 'Death Glare'.

"Alright listen lady! I don't care what reports you got on those papers of yours, what you've heard, what you know about us, or whatever! But let's get one thing straight right here! I was the one that stole that car! I was the one that drove it through downtown and destroyed all that crap! Joe and Big Mike?! They're my friends, and they! Are! INNOCENT! And don't you dare try to question them, or try to do anything to them! Or so help me, I will make you regret that!" He said, not backing down.

He was using his Death Glare on me, along with trying to keep me from going to his friends. This wasn't a game or anything to Morgue anymore. This was him. Protecting the two people who were as close as they could get to being his family. And those threats he was making to me were anything but empty. If anything, they were what he was holding back. I knew that he could be saying much worse things, and he probably would've if it wasn't for the amount of control he thought I had.

"Calm down Morgue. I know for a fact that you didn't do any of that." I said, not backing down.

He then stood up, the chair falling behind him as he glared down at me. Shining Armor and Cadance got a little surprised at how quickly this had escalated, but got ready to stop him if he went as far as to try an attack me.

"Read my lips you bruja! My friends did nothing wrong! I am the only one to blame! So you better not do anything to them, or else you're gonna be seeing me again! And not in juvy!" He threatened me, calling me something in Spanish that I didn't understand.

I stood up as well, not backing down or showing fear. But I only frowned at him as I remained calm. Getting as angry as him wouldn't help anything. "If you would've let me finish, you would understand that I know that. I said that I know for a fact that you didn't do any of that. And neither did your friends." I said, saying the second sentence.

Though, he didn't seem to believe me right away. "That so?! Then who do you think did it?!" He asked, keeping his glare right on me.

"Easy." I said, sitting back in my seat and looking up at him. "It was the same person that you stole a car from and drove into the local river. The same person that was in the middle of robbing a gas station as you stole that car. I believe his name is Eduardo?" I asked rhetorically, already knowing the truth.

He then went from glaring at me to backing up a step to think about it for a second. He had never told anyone that Eduardo was the real culprit before, yet here I was. Knowing the truth.

As he backed up, he looked over his shoulder to see Sloane and May staying ready to stop him if he tried anything. But I knew that he wouldn't do anything.

Instead he took a shaky breath in fear, not sure what to think. "Who... Who are you people? And what do you want from us?" He asked, looking towards us.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet. But I can tell you this. You and your two friends can't give up. You three are more important than you really know. And ever since you were sent to juvenile, you have all lost touch with who you really are. You're all starting to lose hope. We've noticed." I told him, being a little careful about my choice of words.

"Lose hope huh?" He asked, staying on those words. He then lifted his right foot off the ground and onto the knocked over that was behind him, flipping it up right so he could sit in it. "Alright. No Social Services would say something like this. You guys aren't really one of them are you?" He asked, putting that much together.

"No. We aren't Social Services. But we still want to help you. Because your destiny is an important one." I then nodded to Sloane, giving him the signal.

He nodded and got the guitar case, bringing it over and placing it in front of Morgue, who was completely surprised by this. He looked to me and I nodded, giving him permission to open it.

He got it in front of him and flipped one of the locks open. Then the other. Carefully, he opened up the case to see the one thing that made him happier than ever. A guitar.

He got it out and inspected it, having no words at all.

"I've heard a lot of things about you Morgue. One of those things is that you're really good at guitar. And that you love to take special kind of-"

But before I could finish, he had already propped his feet back on the side of the table and got ready to play. And when he started, he said no words. Made no noise. No different expression other than focused. He just started playing. And what he played sounded beautiful. It sounded like a calm and peaceful song, yet it was quick-paced. But not to the point where it was too fast not to enjoy every note that was played.

Each and every sound from the guitar was amazing and sounded like a story was being told strictly through notes. Even without one word or expression, it filled our ears with music that was both touching and original.

After about a minute of it, he played the last few notes slowly. Drawing the song to a close. When it was over, he just smiled. A smile that wasn't snarky or boastful. A genuine one that showed how thankful he was to have a guitar to play to.

He soon snapped out of it though and looked up at me, looking apologetic. "Sorry. I haven't played for like three months. I'm a little rusty." He said, not being sarcastic about it either.

But he was surprised to hear May and Sloane clapping in appreciation to his music, amazed by how it sounded.

That made him smile in glee, happy to see others clapping for him. He had missed the feeling of bringing others happiness for the right reason. And he loved that feeling of using his own ideas to make other happy. So much, that his lower lip was trembling a little.

"Thank you... Just... Just thank you señora." He said, a tear even forming in his eye by the emotion of it all.

"Don't mention it. This guitar has always belonged to you. It was destined to be yours, and it will stay with you. Even while you're here." I told him. I closed my eyes as I started to recall just what me and the warden had agreed to. "Now of course, you're only allowed to keep it in your cell, and you're not allowed to play after lights out. And you can't bring it with you if you get in trouble and have to go to solitary so..." I stopped though as I felt something around me.

I opened my eyes to see Morgue hugging me with how thankful he was. "You don't know how thankful I am for this...Thank you..." He said, not able to keep a few tears from coming out.

"You're welcome Morgue." I said, happy that he was perfectly fine now. "Just don't lose hope. It'll all be better soon." I told him. "Now I'm afraid that we need to get going. Good luck with getting back in practice with the guitar." I said, him breaking the hug so I could get up.

He stayed silent as he looked at the guitar, then back at us. And as we left one by one, I was the last to leave before he spoke up again. "Wait." He said, calmed down again.

I turned around. "Yes?" I asked.

"What's you're real name? And please be honest here." He said, wanting to know.

I simply smiled and took off my right glove, showing him my Cutie Mark which was on the back of my right hand. "Princess Celestia." I told him before putting the glove back on a leaving him to ponder his thoughts. Knowing that those two words alone left him with hundreds of questions to follow. But of course, he wouldn't have to wait long to get his answers. Or meet his friends again.

* * *

**Luna/Lisa's POV**

As the first of the two came into the conference room, I steadied my emotions. Coming off as angry towards them wasn't going to help. Especially with what the files said about the Joe one.

"Why hello there! I am Sid Droc." Sid introduced as he let Joe inside.

"I couldn't care less what your name is." He said with a sickening calm voice as he came in. Once he saw me, he sighed. "Oh great. I'm forced to talk with two of you." He said as he took a seat.

"Actually, no. Sid is just here as a precaution. I am the only one you need to speak to." I said to him.

"Well then maybe you should tell your Wacky Friday bodyguard that it's Tuesday." He said, looking at me. He then extended his hand. "I am Joseph Frei. But everyone just calls me Joe much to my dismay." He said.

Knowing quickly what to do, I shook his head and nodded. "I am Lisa Lunar. Although, I don't prefer my first name and would like to be referred to as Ms. Lunar." I told him with a nod.

"Noted." He said, breaking the handshake calmly. "So please, humor me. Why am I here? There is precisely sixteen minutes and two seconds remaining until the bell rings for lunch, and I'd prefer not to miss it." He said, trying to blow this off.

At that moment, there was slow but slightly loud knock on the door. As if someone was trying not to knock so loud, but doing a bad job of it.

After Sid answered the door, he said. "Why hello there! I am-"

"News Flash. No one cares about your name if all you are going to do is stand and do nothing. So just shut up." I stated, stopping him before he could finish.

I looked up and saw that Sid glared a little and growled a slight bit before shutting up and letting in the second child I needed to speak with. Joe's brother, Michael Frei.

"Joe?" Michael asked, confused.

"Big Mike?!" He asked, turning around. Once he saw that his brother was in here in the room, he turned back towards me with a glare. Not only that, but he remained silent for a good half-minute before speaking, gathering his thoughts.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"Why are we both here?" I finally asked, not daring to lower my glare. Something was definitely wrong here. In fact, multiple things were wrong here. Ms. Lunar's bodyguard was dressed in so many violations to be in Social Services. We were both brought here at the same time when that goes against the school's wishes. And most importantly, Ms. Lunar was hiding something.

I could tell that she had on a T-shirt underneath her buttoned up jacket. And even though she had been acting polite yet serious about all of this, her attitude about her career didn't reflect her clothing. Usually, someone who wanted to 'relate' or 'befriend' whoever they were talking to dressed like this on such a serious occasion. But she definitely had no intent on coming to our level. Especially since she got us both to come to the same conference room at once with force towards the secretary in the office.

Another thing was her gloves. It was normal at times for a germaphobe to wear gloves whenever coming face to face with someone, or going to a public place. But since she shook my hand without hesitation, that was out of the question. Even with gloves, a germaphobe would at least hesitate for a few seconds before shaking one's hand.

As I thought about all of this, getting ready to find out just what she was doing here, my brother Big Mike sat in the chair next to me. Holding onto the arms of the chair awkwardly since he was just a little big for the office chair.

"Well, we needed to speak to both of you at once. So we simply asked that we see both of you at the same time." She explained to me, confused about why I asked that.

Sadly for her, I knew that she was wrong. "No you didn't. This school tries to keep all issues confidential. You didn't 'simply ask' to have us come. You most likely came into the office where the more timid and cautious of the two secretaries was at the front desk. So, you used a slight amount of force with your position of authority as a Social Service agent to intimidate her." I concluded, silently estimating that I had an eighty-seven percent chance of being correct.

And I apparently was, because I saw her eyes widen for a few seconds before trying to keep a calm face again. Surprised that I had guessed it right. She also shifted back a little in her seat, unconsciously leaning away from me a little to try to get a little distance between my sudden accusation and herself. Both of these being signs that she was getting a little nervous.

But about what exactly? Why would it matter if I knew how she got us in her together? Yes, it might've been a little surprising, though I doubt that because the two files had 'Michael Frei' and 'Joseph Frei' on the tabs. And me tricking almost anyone that had a meeting with me had to be somewhere on that file. It was a ninety-seven percent chance at certainty. The other three percent was just the agents all having too much pride to add to it. Possible, but very unlikely.

Still though, even if I surprised her with my correct assumption, and figured out exactly how she brought us here, how come she was surprised? Shouldn't she be a professional on how to speak to others through interrogation and interviews?

Even if she wasn't that good at this sort of thing, she why hasn't she recovered from what I had said yet? Even someone who has learned from self-experience should've been able to recover soon enough. Unless...

"You know, you can drop the act." I told her, having a seventy-five percent chance of having one of the two reactions I was looking for. Which I did, as a few seconds after saying it, the room fell silent. I could see Ms. Lunar's throat move around just a little, meaning that she was gulping in nervousness.

That was the first reaction I wanted her to have, meaning that I was right on my theory. So I continued. "It's obvious that you're not Secret Service at all." I added.

She then went wide-eyed, shocked that I had said that. Shocked that I was right.

"W...W-what makes you say that?" She asked, trying to call my bluff. To bad I already had enough evidence.

"Well, all I have to do is turn my head one-hundred and eighty degrees and see your 'bodyguard'. They would never let someone like him be a security guard for anyone in Secret Service." I told her. That was just one out of her many mistakes honestly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The bodyguard asked, getting a little angry about how I was insulting him. Which was perfect.

I turned my chair forty-five degrees, happy that it was on wheels and not stationary, and looked towards him. "Simple, unlike the reason you two are here. You look like you just escaped from Pee-wee's Playhouse. You look like you aren't a friend of the sun, or sleep. And, you are obviously insane." I listed, happy to nitpick about who this Wacky Friday 'Bodyguard' was.

Saying all this made Ms. Lunar try so keep from snickering, but she snickered just a little. Me hearing this as I kept looking to Sid.

"Oh please, you don't know who I am." He said, trying to brush off my insults. But it was obvious to everyone that they hurt him.

"You're right, I don't. And I am so thankful for that because I don't know one person who would." I added, putting some cruelty being my insults now. Which is what I was known for.

"You don't want to mess with me. You wouldn't last a minute." He said, frowning at me.

"Well neither could you, because in the position I'm in, you can't touch me." I said, playing to my advantage. This man couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to. And if he tried, then my brother would gladly take care of him. And it wouldn't even be that hard either being that Big Mike was two-thirds the size of The Thing.

"What?!" He asked, getting angry at what I had said.

"I said that I'm untouchable. You would just be a fool to attempt to even try to hurt me. Although, I think it's obvious that you are already." I insulted again.

He then growled and got his fingers ready to... Snap, at me? Alright, no doubt about it. This man was insane.

"Dis-I mean Sid! Calm down!" Ms. Lunar called out to him.

He went wide-eyed and looked towards me, only to see me not really paying much attention as I thought about what she just said. He knew that I was thinking about that and got a little scared. This showing me that there was a reason that she called him that.

I turned back towards Ms. Lunar with an eyebrow raised, hearing Sid face-palm as I did. "Dis? You called him Dis... Though, judging by your vocal patterns, you stopped yourself before saying the whole word." I noted out loud, Ms. Lunar knowing that I caught her.

"No, I wasn't!" Ms. Lunar said, trying to get out of this one. But I knew that she was lying because of what she did as she said that.

"Your eyes tell a different story. You looked towards the top left corner of your vision. And whenever someone does that, they either are imagining something, or lying." I lectured her, showing how I knew she was wrong.

"Wait a second." Big Mike spoke up, tapping his index fingers together in nervousness. "I thought his name was Sid." Big Mike said, confused.

"Well, that's just it Big Mike. Since 'Ms. Lunar, if that is her real name, isn't friends with 'Sid', as proven by her laughing when I outright insulted him during this serious topic, what she was about to call him was his real name." I told him, not mad since even he admitted that he was slow on these things.

"So... Sid is Dis?" He asked, trying to figure this out.

"Yes Big Mike. Sid is Dis...Sid is Dis..." I repeated, realizing something. Sid was Dis spelled back words. That of course was obvious, but with Ms. Lunar calling him 'Dis' something, it alerted me. If Sid was the man's first part of his name spelled backwards, then what did that leave for the second part?

His last name. Which I knew sounded a little off. "If Sid means Dis, then with that logic Droc means... Cord." I pieced together.

"Dis Cord? That's a weird name." Big Mike said, confused by it.

I looked around and saw that the two of them were stuck in place, not sure how to respond. So I spoke up one more time. "No Big Mike. The two reversed words go into one word. Making..."

I then glared right at Ms. Lunar, having figured it all out. "Discord." And coincidentally. The second I figured it out.

The bell for lunch had gone off.

* * *

**And finally this chapter is coming to a stopping point. I'm sorry that it was a little too long, but it was necessary to try to keep the final chapter from being so long. I hope to see you all next time for our conclusion to the trip to the human world! Bye for now every pony!**

**QotC: What do you think Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Discord would do if they still had their powers and all, but had any job they wanted in our world?**


	58. Dreaming of the Truth (Episode 3)

**Hello every pony and welcome back! As you all can tell, this is the last part of this episode! And the last we'll see of our favorite Royal Council in our world...**

**But wait, I just remembered! We're going back to Equestria after this! Woohoo! Back to the world that we all wan to see! And hopefully, it'll arrive at a good episode too! Though, only I know what the episode's gonna be!**

**Also, because I'm a nice guy, I'll give you all a warning about this episode. Towards the end of it... Yeah, some will either hate me, or laugh. But don't worry, it's all in good story writing! Which is debatable but...you know...the stuff...**

**Anyways, I guess now we better move onto the real reason you guys are still reading the intro! The Special Guest! Every pony welcome-**

**? ? ?: HOLD IT!**

***I turned around and started nervously laughing a little* Oh... Hey Trixie...**

**Trixie: Don't you 'Hey Trixie' The Great and Powerful Trixie! You have been keeping me out of the intro for too long!**

**Look. G.A.P Trixie. It's not my fault things keep interrupting you. You just need to be patient and-**

**Trixie: Shush you! Trixie's had enough of your excuses! *she said as she levitated her hat up off the ground and put it on* This time, you can go back to Ponyville! I'll be taking charge of the intro! Have a nice vacation!**

**What?! *the portal then opened up behind me* AH! DINO! HELP!**

***Dino starts running towards me, but Trixie conjures up a tree root, tripping Dino and sending him tumbling into me. Sending us both through the portal***

**Trixie: Hmm. Much better. Now Trixie can finally have her own time to introduce you all in every chapter. At least until Zeke makes his way back through the portal. Which may take quite a few chapters.**

**Trixie: Now. Let's start the Top Three Comments! Chosen by me! The Great and Powerful Trixie!**

**3: GingerTyPerior. **

**Trixie: As it would seem, this episode wasn't that easy to come up with. Though, it's surprising to all of us that some readers love this episode. Really helps to prepare for some other parts.**

**2: VintageThunder98. **

**Trixie: To be completely honest, Trixie thinks that Celestia and Discord's jobs that you described would be fairly accurate. Of course, the others seem a little farfetched to Trixie.**

**1: Swift Lightning.**

**Trixie: All of that... It makes sense actually! Though, Trixie would have to guess that Discord might do something along the lines of be a weather reporter. Telling the wrong broadcasts just to annoy every human. Then hypnotize the manager to stay as the reporter forever.**

**Trixie: Alright. Now to finish this up, let's list off the 'Decorations' and... Hold on a second. That statue seems to have on the wrong shirt.**

***Trixie uses a spell on Stepony's shirt, changing it from a Rarity shirt, to a Trixie shirt***

**Trixie: Much better. NOW, let's wrap this up!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, wires all around the floor, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Trixie shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), and cracks on the ground as well as in the wall.**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP. All he owns is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that he's personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

**Trixie: Now! BEGIN!**

* * *

**Lisa/Luna's POV**

I didn't know how to respond to any of this. In less than twenty minutes, Joe not only discovered that we weren't in Social Services, but he was able to figure out Discord's real name too!

Though to give him some credit, Discord didn't really do a good job in disguising his name when he simply switched the letters around.

"Joe... What do we do?..." Big Mike asked as he looked to Joe, scared as to who we really are.

Joe didn't answer though as he just folded his hands together and rested them in front of his mouth, leaning on the table in front of him as he did so. All while keeping his focus on me.

"Okay Ms. Here is the situation as it is." He began, not changing his expression as he looked right at me with a bored glance. "That bell you just heard wasn't just a coincidental ring for my correct assumption. It was the bell for lunch. So as of right now, you are wasting our time..." He said, talking through his hands without moving them. Of course, I could still hear him clearly.

"But, you two have clearly planned this conversation and have gone through a lot just to speak with us. And I'm nothing if not a cruel, know-it-all mentalist." He said, not bothering to note any of his good traits. "So here's what we'll do. We will stay as you present to us three sentences describing why we're here, and what you want with us. If your three sentences don't peek our interest or give us a reason to listen any further, then we will leave and refuse to speak to you from this day forward." He explained to me.

"And I'd be careful about what you're about to say. Because if you say a sentence about something that has nothing to do with this such as 'Why are you only giving me three sentences?' or thinking out loud with something like 'Well, what can I even say?'. Those will count against you as well." He explained further. "Choose wisely."

I gulped, not sure how I was going to do this. Sister said that we couldn't use magic against them, and if we just tried to hold them against their will, we were clearly out-matched in physical strength. So that left me with playing his little game.

I looked to Discord, for once hoping he had an idea about how to get out of this. He may have been insane and chaotic, but he knew first-hand just how serious this was. He was always used to being in the position those two were in right now, so since they had turned the tables on him, he was silent as well. Unsure about how to go about this. Just that fact alone showed me just how trapped I was in this situation.

So taking in a deep breath, I tried to think of something.

"Please make this quick." Joe said in an annoyed yet still calm voice. "We are on a schedule here." He noted.

"Just, wait a moment." I told him. Discord then face-palmed hard as I said that.

"And there goes one of your three sentences. Big Mike? Do you think that gives us any reason to stay? Or peak our interest?" He asked as he looked to Big Mike, already having his own answer.

"Uh...No?" Big Mike asked, unsure.

"Good answer, Big Mike." He said with a nod, returning to his original position. "No. It didn't. Two sentences left. Use them wisely. That is, if you can." He said, insulting me.

"Why how dare you!" I yelled out, angry that he was insulting royalty like myself. Sadly, I fell for his trick and used up my second sentence.

"_SHUT UP!_" Discord yelled at me through his barred teeth. He then realized that he had just spoken and quickly held his mouth closed with his hands.

"Well then. That's your second and...Hmm..." Joe contemplated for a second, not moving from his position. "Actually, since _Discord_ was trying to warn you about doing just what you did, I'll excuse it. Besides. It would be too easy to just go now because of your ignorance." He told me, letting us off the hook.

But, what he said made me even angrier.

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but Discord glared at me. "_ZIP! IT!_" He basically screamed through his bared teeth, not able to stand that I was about to blow our chances of speaking to them by falling right into Joe's trap.

"You're pushing it Discord. I'd shut up now if I were you." He said with a sickening calm voice, not even looking away from me.

I saw behind them, Discord literally steaming with anger, his head glowing red comically. He then folded his hands together and made a begging motion toward me, then held up his hand above Joe, ready to snap his fingers and do something to him in spite.

I simply shook my head no, frowning at him. I almost wanted to laugh at his furious reaction to my disapproval as he started hitting his head against the wall to keep himself from doing something. But I was afraid that if I did, Joe would count that against me.

"One last sentence. Make it count." He reminded me, ignoring the thumps of Discord's head flying into the wall. Big Mike had turned around to watch him, but was confused as to why he was doing it.

I tried to think of something that I could use. Anything that would keep them here. I tried to think of what they would be interested in knowing, or what Celestia might have done in my place.

That's when I remembered! "How about, my sister is talking to your friend Morgue right now, and I can perhaps send a message to him." I said, hoping that it would be something to them.

Sadly, it didn't work out so well. The second I said the name Morgue, Big Mike just looked down. Not even wanting to look at me. Joe on the other hand, shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm sorry Ms., but that has been said to us time and time again. And true or not, that is of no interest to us. Now if you'll excuse us, we're missing our lunch." He said, getting up.

I couldn't believe this! They didn't even care about my sister talking to Morgue! Surely, they want to see him or something!

As Joe started to walk to the door, Discord was just face-palming at what I had done. I had messed it up. I wasn't able to get through to these two or do what I had to. I needed to help make them stay in touch with their elements and I failed. Now they'll be out of sync with their elements, and it's only my fault...

Only... Why did I care?! I mean, I hated them! They treated Blitz's life-like garbage and nothing more! Not giving him even the slightest respect or even one break of said torture!

Much! Like! US!

"Fine then! Leave!" I yelled out in frustration. "We couldn't care less what the bullies of our friend Zeke do! You're just cold-hearted little children!" We lashed out, the voice spell keeping us from saying 'Blitz'. Or using the Canterlot Voice at its loudest.

That's when Discord just threw his hands up and left the room before Joe. Who speaking of, had stopped in place directly in front of the door after hearing what I had just said. And even though he was looking away from us, I knew that he felt our glare being pointed at him with such anger.

He then turned to face us, a scowl on his face as he did so. Though, we didn't falter. He then cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So sorry mam, but I am afraid that you're already out of sentences. So that sentence won't be taken into consideration." He told us matter-of-factly. Which only made our glare grow as we thought of many words we wanted to 'take into consideration'.

"Now, I'm afraid that we must get going. Today's school lunch is actually edible. Let's go Big Mike." Joe said as he turned back to the door and opened it.

But even though Joe had told him to go, Big Mike remained seated, still only looking to the ground so all of us couldn't see his face.

"Big Mike? Let's go, we'll miss lunch if we keep wasting our time here." Joe said to Big Mike, talking with concern in his voice for once.

"No..." Big Mike muttered, refusing to look up.

Joe sighed and closed the door, not wanting anyone outside to hear them.

"Big Mike, come on. We need to go so we-"

"I said no..." Big Mike said, sniffling a little as he said it. We then for a brief moment saw a drop of water fall from Big Mike's face. A tear.

"Big Mike, I said we need to get-"

"**NO!**" Big Mike yelled out as he jumped from his seat, his voice almost sounding as loud as the Canterlot Voice itself. And as we saw his face, it was covered with tears and even a little snot, showing that he wasn't doing a good job of keeping himself together. But for what reason?

"The Big Mike knows that you and Morgue are really good at ignoring stuff like this, but The Big Mike isn't!" He yelled at Joe, speaking in third person now since he was getting emotional. Guess it was a habit of his to speak in third person, and could only be helped if he made an effort to stop it.

He then turned towards us, looking like a complete mess with how many tears were coming from him. And it honestly mad us feel really sorry for him.

After a few breaths, he started to calm down, but the tears weren't stopping. "Ever since Zeke ran away, I always felt like it was all my fault cause I hurt him so much. Joe and Morgue always told me that it wasn't our fault. That it was because his Dad was always really mean to him and stuff. But everyday since he ran away, I felt like it was my fault." He said, being sincere and honest about what he was saying.

"We... I know." I said, speaking calmly.

"Wait...You do?" He asked, trying to wipe his tears off.

"Yes." I answered with a nod. "He told me, along with my sister, and his friends about his life." I admitted, feeling really bad for him. Some of that being that he had realized the mistakes he made. But also because it was a little off-putting seeing someone twice my size crying their eyes out.

"You've met him?" He asked me.

"Yes. And he's perfectly fine. And I can assure you that he didn't run away because of you three." I told him, trying to calm him down.

"Wait a second." Joe interrupted. "If you know where he is, then where?" He asked, his interest now peaked.

"I'm afraid that you haven't given me enough reason to say." I said, now using his own words against him. He frowned, but stayed in place. "But I'm allowed to say a few more things before I go." I told them, glad to finally get through to them so I could give them the message.

Big Mike sat back down, feeling like he should hear me out to be polite. Where as Joe just leaned against the wall. Interested, but not to the point where he would stay if he wanted to. He had to wait for Big Mike after all.

"You two, along with Morgue, are all part of something bigger than you can imagine. But just because times are hard, you can not simply accept fate like that. As long as you stand and face the tough tasks ahead, you can get through them. You just need to put your heart into it, and be persistent." I told them, able to pass on the message.

"Wow. That has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard someone who is, or at least posing as, a social worker say. And I've met a fair amount of social workers." Joe said, not really impressed by what I had said.

Big Mike on the other hand, was sniffling again. "But she's right! We can't just stand down from a fight! We're part of the gang!" Big Mike told Joe, apparently my words reminding him of something.

And really not wanting to see him cry, I lowered my hand under the desk I was sitting at and used my magic, conjuring up a dark blue purse that looked like the night sky. I then levitated out a box of tissues to my hand, taking it out from under the desk and offering it to Big Mike.

"Thank you." He said, taking the box and using tissues to clean the tears and snot from his face. I simply smiled, and when he was mostly finished I spoke up again. "Don't you two have lunch to eat?" I asked them with a small smile, reminding them.

"Oh yeah!" Big Mike said, happy to remember that. "Let's go Joe! You said that they had good food today right?!" Big Mike said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Actually, I lied about that part." Joe admitted, letting Big Mike down.

"Awwwwww..." Big Mike then frowned a little, sad that the food wasn't as good as he was told.

"But," Joe started, smirking a little. "they have Rice Krispy Treats for free today." He told him.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?! Oh man, I hope they have some left!" Big Mike said, sprinting for his 'Rice Krispy Treats'. Whatever they were.

Joe then chuckled lightly at Big Mike's antics. "Brothers..." He said, thinking the whole thing was amusing.

He then turned back to me, no longer smiling. It was more of a neutral look instead of a frown though. "One last thing before I leave to get my own food. I know that your name can't really be Lisa Lunar. When you first told me, you looked off directly towards the right. Meaning that you were remembering something you heard. So what is your real name?" He asked, wanting to know.

Figuring that he would be able to figure out if I was lying or not, I simply took off my right glove and showed him the back of my hand. And more specifically, my Cutie Mark. "My real name, is Princess Luna." I told him, telling the honest truth.

After a few seconds of him raising an eyebrow towards me, he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright then. Whatever you say 'Princess Luna'." He said, now leaving before it got even more odd.

After the door closed, I smiled as I put the glove back on. And after looking around the room I saw that the poster I had changed, had altered itself. Now the moon was made of cheese, and a purple wolf that was on the top of the hill was taking a bite of it. Not an illusion either. There was a bite mark that appeared at the bottom of the now cheese made moon.

"Discord, turn my poster back to normal." I commanded the poster.

"Oh, come on! This cheese is delicious!" The purple wolf said after it swallowed the piece that was in its mouth, looking right at me.

"I don't care. Change it back." I told him. "Speaking of, voice change by choice." I said out loud, my voice and speech pattern going back to normal.

"You really are the shadow over everyone's party, aren't you?" Discord asked as he turned back into his original form, as well as turning the moon back to normal. Though, he stayed on my poster.

"Focusing on the task at hoof," I changed the subject, knowing it was pointless to argue with Discord when he doesn't even use logic in his arguments. "I think that my sister will be pleased to hear that we've completed this task." I said, getting up from the desk, picking up the purse I created. Kind of regretting it because now I had to bring it with me.

"Speaking of, I agree with Joe. That was pretty cheesy. Just like the moon." Discord told me, laughing at his joke.

To retaliate, I simply ripped my poster off the wall, being careful not to rip it because it was my poster after all, and placed it in my purse. A few seconds later, Discord appeared next to me as human. Except, he looked all crumpled up and folded. His chin covering his mouth.

"Finally. Piece and quiet." I said, focusing my magic to teleport me back to the jet.

But as soon as I was gone, the door opened up, revealing the secretary from earlier. "Excuse me Ms. Lunar. Are you done with this-" But she stopped as she saw Discord finally finish unfolding his paper-like body.

She dropped the clipboard she had in her hands as she had just watched him unfold himself. And once he saw her in the doorway, he smiled and bowed to her.

"Thank you for the room miss!" He said, snapping his fingers as he teleported back to the jet as well. This making the secretary pass out in the doorway from disbelief.

* * *

As soon as we both appeared back in the jet, we saw that the others were there and waiting for us.

"Glad to see you two return. How did it go?" Celestia asked us.

"Well, the one called Joe discovered that we weren't of Social Services and Discord's real name in a matter of less than fifteen minutes." I said, getting the worst out-of-the-way. "But I still managed to deliver the message." I told her with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad that nothing went wrong." She said with a smile. "Now that just leaves the second part of the mission." She announced to us all.

"What is it anyway? You never told us." Shining Armor said.

"Well yes. I'm afraid that only the three of us can do this You see, the next part requires us to go dream walking into their dreams. Something that is too dangerous for the two of you to try. Especially when taking into consideration that the three of them have been through, experienced, and have heard of so many dangerous things. So, it's best if only the three of us go." Celestia explained to them.

But she only explained half of the problem. Since they weren't immortal, they wouldn't be able to last through anything that happened in the dreams. Especially since whenever you walk into others dreams, whatever pain you experience in them would happen to you in the real world. This much I had learned from personal experience. So lucky am I to be immortal.

But the second part that she wanted to have them avoid was the one thing only the three of us knew. The show. When Discord first found out, of course he only loved the parts with him, nitpicking the parts that were wrong about him. Like how they passed over some of the other chaotic things he had done in the supposed episode.

Luckily, we stopped him and made him swear not to tell any pony. He agreed, but only if he was allowed to come and go from the human world to ours whenever he wanted. Of course to his dismay, any chaos he created turned into something helpful.

He made it rain pies and chocolate milk, but ended up feeding the homeless in the town he did so in. When he made a freak snow storm occur in a different town, he ended up making the schools in that town close, this making all the children in that town so overjoyed as they stayed in the comfort of their homes, playing games. Finally, he just went for the one thing he thought would just be chaos and nothing more. Giving producers of TV shows random ideas. One being about two naked humans that try to survive the wilderness.

When that turned into a hit show, he just gave up at that point. He couldn't think of one idea that could be chaotic to human. So he ended up accepting it, and just coming and going whenever he wants. Doing whatever he wanted as well.

Still, we couldn't let Princess Cadance and Shining Armor know about it. At least not yet. It would be a hard thing to explain to them. I am still confused about how they were able to make a TV show out of it. And Celestia explained every part to me, and how it came to be.

"So what should we do?" Princess Cadance asked.

"Well, you can either stay in the jet or go around the human world. Just be careful, and be sure that there's a way for us to find you." Celestia told them, dismissing them from the council.

"Understood Princess Celestia. Good luck with the next part of the mission." Shining Armor said with a smile.

"But, where can we go?" Princess Cadance asked, not sure where they could go.

"If I may, I think I know a place that might be a good idea." Princess Celestia said to them.

They looked at each other and smiled before looking back to Celestia. "Alright. We trust you." Shining Armor spoke for them both.

"Good. Have fun. And where you're going, be sure to speak in French." She said, giving them a fair warning before sending them off.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Paris, France. I went ahead and sent them a small suitcase with enough of the right currency to last them for the day." She answered. She then turned to me. "Now. You know what's next, right?"

"Yes dear sister. We need to wait for nightfall to arrive." I told her.

"Well, that's plenty of time." Discord said as he got up, getting ready to leave himself.

"Where are you going?" Celestia asked him with a frown.

"Oh please, you two can handle this. As for me, I'm going to get a teaching license so I can be a high school teacher." He said. And with a snap of his fingers, he vanished.

"What does he mean by that?" She asked, turning to me.

I turned back into my Alicorn form, levitating my human clothes off and putting them in my purse. Knowing that I wasn't going to need them again. Then I sat down on one of the seats. "You do not want to know sister." I said with the shake of my head. I then prepared to rest, as I still wasn't used to being up at this time. And I was going to need my strength if I was to do this spell.

* * *

**Celestia's POV**

As I went over just how we needed to prepare for the plan, I looked outside the jet to see the moon in the sky. That was honestly the very first thing that I was amazed at with this world. The sun and moon moved all on their own. Of course, I realized that now the truth was that it was the world that moved around. The moon circling around it, and the world circling around the sun.

Speaking of the moon, I looked to my sister. She was resting peacefully, not yet adjusted to being up during the day. And because of how tired she was, I went ahead and not only lowered the sun back in Ponyville, but rose the moon for her a few hours ago. It wasn't my responsibility anymore, but it was still a friendly gesture. Whenever she was sick or really exhausted, I rose it for her. Giving her the beginning of the night off.

Too bad it never turns out the way I pictured. Any time I raise the moon for her, she always comes to me immediately and tells me that I didn't have to do that for her and that if our subjects were to find out then they would think less of her. And this time wasn't an exception.

She began to wake up, and saw the moon outside. She then realized what time it was and her eyes grew wide. "Oh no! I missed the rising of the moon! All the ponies of Equestria will think ill of me now!" She said, trying to focus her magic on the moon back in our world, which was twice as hard than just being in our world.

But when she stopped only a few seconds later, I knew that she sensed the moon was already in place. "Dear sister. I thought we had come to an agreement about my royal duties." She said, looking to me.

"I know, but you needed your rest. You have been up all day." I reminded her.

She sighed, knowing that I was right but not wanting to accept it. "Well then, let us begin the next trial." She said, not wanting to waste any time as she wanted to be there to lower the moon.

I simply nodded, staying in front of her as she used her magic to see if the three were asleep now. When she stopped and nodded, I continued. "Alright. Since there are three dreams and two of us, we will finish faster if we split up." I told her.

"Actually, that will not be necessary." She told me. "The two brothers dreams are very similar. So I can link their dreams together to make it quicker." She told me.

"Alright. Since you spoke with them earlier today, I'll go into Big Mike and Joe's dreams to help them connect with their elements. Where as you'll have to go to Morgue's dream to make him connect with his element." I instructed her.

"Understood, dear sister." She said. As she focused her magic, I felt her aura surround us both. Which brought me into half consciousness as I traveled to their dreams. Meaning that it was working, and that I was in their dreams.

That also meant that I had to blend into Joe and Big Mike's dream. Whatever it was.

* * *

Once I started to wake up mentally, I saw that I was human once again. But instead of being dressed up in my Social Services disguise, I was in more casual attire. That being a simple white blouse, with a thin jacket over top to keep from getting cold in what was the very top of the football stands in the slightly cold weather. Along with simple jeans to match. I also had with me a white purse, with sun gold decorations on it. Filled with multiple items like keys to a corvette, some money, gum, and other small things you'd find in an average purse.

And since I had a role in this dream that I was playing, I 'remembered' everything that happened today. I am a substitute teacher called Ms. Summers, who has had a very long day. I was supposed to teach a total of three classes in advanced English, but I ended up just getting humiliated and ignored by all the students. Apparently, I also had a timid nature as a substitute and the students exploited that weakness. Making it so I had let them get away with anything they did.

So as I looked around, I continued to find out just what was going on. The principal of the school wanted to help make up my horrible day by letting me see tonight's football game against the school's rivals for free.

So here I am, watching the game right now as this school was winning forty-four to sixteen. Most of the touchdowns all thanks to the school's HB, Michael Frei. Or as he's better known as, Big Mike.

"**TOUCHDOWN!**" The speakers yelled out, the scoreboard now going from forty-four to fifty points. All thanks to the biggest player on the field, Big Mike.

It didn't take long to see just Big Mike was dreaming about. He was having a terrific game of football with everyone cheering for him. He didn't really gloat though as he started to run off back to his coach and teammates, passing by the opposing team as he did so.

Only. As he passed right by one of them, he suddenly tripped and fell to the ground out of nowhere. Not getting up that fast either. The crowd on our side stopped cheering as we all looked to Big Mike. The coach coming over.

After Big Mike telling the coach something, he took off his hat and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, not able to believe just what he was hearing. He, along with the rest of the team and everyone else on the field took a knee for him.

Then when they were done, about four members of their team got up and helped Big Mike up. But when three of them, plus the coach was enough, the remaining football player pointed to the one opposing team member that Big Mike had passed right by, yelling at him. The opposing team member just ignored him and went to his side to get ready and finish the game.

The crowd on our side then started going into an uproar, yelling at the same player for foul-play.

But the referee didn't agree and didn't call a foul, letting that team member get away with what he had done.

"Oh come on!" I heard an annoyed yell within the angry crowd. "Thank you 'Ref', for demonstrating just why everyone considers you blind!" I looked towards the sound and saw the other element that was the main focus of this dream. Joe.

He was just as angry as the rest of the crowd for his own brother getting a sprained ankle towards the last quarter of the game, and not getting any justice for it.

I remained seated though, seeing as how Big Mike was escorted off the field with his ankle. It looking seriously injured.

I felt a little bad for him, hoping he would be okay. And as the final part of the football game finished up, we obviously won. But none of our side cheered because of what happened.

So one by one, we all started to leave the stands. Each of us heading for our way back home. Of course, I had to play the part I was given. The risk of the dream being broken too big right now.

But when I got to my vehicle and tried to start it up, it wouldn't turn on. I then got outside the car to look around for what might've been the problem. Me knowing next to nothing about cars

That's when I spotted part of a note sticking out from the gas cap. I opened it up and took the note out, reading it out-loud quietly so no one would hear me.

"Ms. Summers, thanks for all of your gas. Hope you never come back you..." I decided to not read any further, not wanting to continue reading the rest. I crumpled up the note and threw it inside the car, closing the door and just face-palming at my bad luck.

That's when Big Mike and Joe came out to the parking lot. "Thanks for helping me with my ankle Joe." Big Mike said, leaning on Joe for support.

"No...Problem...Bro..." He said, having a hard time supporting Big Mike's weight.

Big Mike looked forward, seeing me next to my car. "Hey. Is she okay?" He asked Joe.

Joe looked ahead towards me also, looking at me. "Ah, Ms. Summers... Another victim...to the annoying rowdiness that is my...Advanced English class..." He explained. "Guess they were actually mean-spirited enough to go through with...siphoning her car's gas."

"What?! That's not very nice..." Big Mike said.

"Yeah well...That's the life of a substitute teacher...that tried to take on a very non-controlled class in the worst school in the county." Joe said.

"Hey!" Big Mike called out towards me. When I looked up, he spoke up again. "You okay?" He asked, heading over towards me. Joe following, though he didn't have much of a choice since he was actin as a make-shift crutch.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just having an awful day is all." I said, acting like I was portrayed in the dream.

"Well...Do you have a phone or something to call a tow-truck?" Joe asked.

"No. It was stolen." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Well, your car won't work without gas. What are you gonna do?" Big Mike asked me.

"I guess try to get the other teachers to help me or something." I said, not sure myself.

"Good luck with that... The teachers were supposed to park somewhere else...that actually has a little security... Which is why your car was an easy target." Joe told me.

"Great. Guess I'm trapped then." I said, a little ticked about how much bad luck my role was given.

After a few seconds, Big Mike spoke up. "Hey Joe? When does the gas station/auto shop place a few doors down close again?" He asked.

"About...five minutes, wh- oh no..." He said.

"Don't worry mam, we'll help you!" Big Mike said with a smile.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that." I told him, shaking my head. "You're injured." I reminded him.

"It'll get better..." He said, now getting on his own two feet. Much to Joe's disagreement.

"Big Mike, there's no way we can help her." He tried to reason with him, knowing just how injured Big Mike was.

"Well we can't just leave her to sit here." He said, making his way behind my car. Limping all the way there.

"You don't have to help if you..." But it was pointless as started to push the car from behind, putting all of his strength into it. Ignoring the sprained ankle.

And even though it hurt him a great amount, the car started to move forward.

"Big Mike, you can't push yourself like this." Joe said, coming up next to him.

"I don't care... This lady needs someone to help her... So I'm gonna help all I can..." He said as he tried to ignore the pain that was his ankle. But even though the car was nearing the street, he was getting to his limit.

Joe sighed, knowing that there was no way to convince him other wise, and started to push the car as well. Even though he knew that it wouldn't do much.

"Hey!" Big Mike yelled out to me. "Get to the wheel so we can turn this car!" He told me, stopping in front of the street.

I hurried and got into the driver's seat, turning the wheel so the car would turn. And after getting to the other side of the street where we were out-of-the-way, I turned towards the right so we'd be facing the right way and get to the gas station.

And after just a minute more of pushing, they finally got to the gas station. And then got the car in place.

"Woohoo!" Big Mike celebrated as he punched the air. Then a sharp pain came to his ankle, making him feel it right away.

"Easy big guy. Two victories are enough. Sit on the back of the car." Joe instructed him. He did so, taking the pressure off the ankle. Though it still hurt like crazy.

As that happened, I got out of the car and tried to get the gas pump ready. But then I realized something. "What's wrong with the pump?" I asked out loud.

Joe hurried and looked, going a little wide-eyed. "Oh please don't tell me..." He went over to another gas pump and saw the same thing. "Oh that's just perfect..." He said sarcastically. "They closed them down for the night." He answered us.

"What?!" Big Mike asked, not able to believe that all their work was for nothing.

That's when Joe saw something. A man leaving the building. He got a frown and went over to him.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please turn the gas back on for just two minutes? Our family has had a long day." He said, lying about how we were all family.

"Sorry kid, but y'all will just have to live without it. I'm goin' home." He told Joe, walking off to his car again.

But Joe got in front of him. "You do know that it's a simple mechanism, right? That you could just go in and turn on?" Joe asked the man.

"Yeah. And you do know that I don't care, right? And that I wanna go home so I can relax?" He asked, talking in the same way. "Now move it kid, you're in my way." He said, pushing Joe away to get to his car.

And seeing the look on Joe's face, I saw that it was one of sadness. Showing that he was thinking about giving up. As he looked towards us though, Joe saw Big Mike still sitting on the back of the car. Sad that they couldn't help me anymore. Especially after what Big Mike went through with the pain.

Then he saw me behind Big Mike, feeling a little bad for Joe. But, Joe wasn't close enough to tell why exactly I was sad about though, and figured that it was because I had made them go through all this trouble for nothing.

Seeing both our expressions made him realize just how bad it would be for him to give up now. He then had a look of annoyed determination and followed the man, nodding to Big Mike for some reason.

As he caught up to the man, who was opening his car door, Joe slammed it shut. "What's your problem kid?!" The mechanic asked.

"You apparently. We just need you to go and turn on the gas. And I don't think saying no is your best choice." He said, coming off as forceful yet calm.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do to make me?! Slap me with your noodle arms?!" The man asked, glaring at Joe.

"It's not what I'm gonna do. See the giant sized man over there?" He asked, pointing to his brother. The man looked over and dropped his angry expression as he saw Big Mike cleaning his teeth. With a decent sized pocket knife he got from his back pocket.

A little shocked by where he had gotten it, I backed a few feet away from him myself.

And shortly after the man saw someone twice his size using a pocket knife as a toothpick, Big Mike looked up at him. Glaring at him with great anger. This scaring the life out of the man.

"That happens to be my brother. And he just finished playing football at the high school. Of course as you can imagine, he is very mad because the coach made him sit out for attacking someone on the other team. And since we can't get home where he can take his anger out on something like his punching bag, he's about ready to snap." Joe told him, talking with great seriousness. "Just like your arm if you don't help us. All with a simple clap of my hands. Now what do you think about my 'noodle arms'?" He asked, sounding not only cruel but evil.

"Ah please, he's just some high school kid!" The mechanic said, though still sounding really scared. "He probably ain't even that strong!" He yelled out.

That made Big Mike's glare intensify. But before he could get up off the car, Joe made a stopping motion with his hands. "You know, he's actually the best HB on the team. And the most loved football player in the school, as well as the most feared. Think someone's going to try and save you from him? After all, you don't have any immediate family that'll find out about this." He concluded.

"H-ho-how do you know that I don't got a family?!" He asked, now really getting scared.

"I know more than you can ever hope to imagine." He said, sounding pure evil at this point. "Like for instance, did you know that it's possible to bite off your own pinkie finger? Especially if you don't think about it too much?" He asked the mechanic, who was now shaking as he tried to back away from Joe, backing into his car in the process.

"Speaking of, now will you change your mind? Because right now, the only thing on my brother's mind is taking his anger out on something." He added, the mechanic now terrified.

"Pfft! Y-yeah right!" He said to Joe, trying not to look scared. Though doing a very bad job at it. "You wouldn't just let your brother attack me! Besides, your mom's right there!" He said.

"Oh? Well let me tell you a little story friend." Joe started, positioning his hands to be ready to clap. "She's not our mother." He then clapped once, making Big Mike look up with a terrifying glare.

He then got up off the car, putting his knife away. He then proceeded to the side of the gas pump, taking out the squeegee that was on the side.

Once he the metal handle in his hands, he snapped it in half after a decent amount of effort. Throwing it to the ground, he then started walking over to the man.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry dude! Just give me a minute and I'll get you the gas! Please!" He said, trying to sound tough. It didn't help much though as he started sprinting back to the door, unlocking it and going inside as if this was a zombie apocalypse.

"Whew!" Big Mike said out-loud, stopping the act. "I was afraid I had to do something else! I mean, I didn't want to have to hurt him or something." Big Mike said.

"You two did it. Even if it was a little far." I said, speaking up.

They then both turned towards me. "Not a problem mam." Big Mike said with a smile. "Besides, we're glad to help you with your car." He said, misunderstanding me.

"No. I mean, you both did what you represent. Even if it was just a small feat, you represented the elements you both stand for." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, helping Big Mike back over to my car.

"You two each represent something. Something that is part of harmony itself." As I told them, I started to see the dream around us slowly fade piece by piece. The cars on the road that went past the mechanic's stopped coming, and the stars had disappeared as well. Along with any animals or other living creatures as well.

"Harmony? I'm sorry mam, but I think you're mistaken." Joe told me with a shake of his head. "What we just did was threaten someone rather gruesomely, and destroy public property. That's not harmony in any sense of the word." He corrected me.

"That may be true, but you showed that you two are still in touch with your elements. The Element of Heart." I said, looking to Big Mike. Who just looked confused. "And the Element of Persistence." I said, looking to Joe.

At that moment, more of the dream started to fade. It all started to lose color except for us three, the moon faded away, and all the world around the mechanic's shop had faded away completely. Just leaving us standing outside the shop, floating in nothingness.

"Elements? You mean like Avatar?" Big Mike asked, still confused.

"No. You two are Elements that resemble Harmony. More specifically, what protects Harmony. Never giving up and trying with all your might. These are two of the things that keep everything in harmony. And while you two might use those two elements with an opposite purpose, you can't simply lose touch with your elements all together." I explained to them.

At that moment, everything else faded away, leaving only the three of us to just be standing on nothingness. Not only that, but Big Mike's sprained ankle had healed almost as if it was never there which it wasn't.

And the last thing that changed was me. Turning back into my Alicorn form since the dream no longer had any effect on me.

"Woah..." Big Mike and Joe said simultaneously. Shocked as to my change in appearance.

* * *

**Whoops! I forgot to tell you all something very important! This isn't just going to be a three-parter I'm afraid! Nope! This will be a four-parter!**

**You see, for this to work I couldn't just fit it into three parts! So, I had to make it a bit longer. Especially to make the story a little better and not rushed! But don't worry! Four parts is the maximum. I promise!**

**So that being said, I'll see you next part for the final, FINAL, part of this episode! Bye for now every pony!**

**QotC: Out of the three of them, if any of them at all, which do like the most? Joe, Morgue, or Big Mike? And which, if any, are most relatable to you?**


	59. Dreaming of Reality (Episode 3)

***As we come into the intro, we can see banners on the side of the screen. Each with Trixie's Cutie Mark on them***

**Trixie: Hello all reader's and welcome to Trixie's Intro! Thought that I was kidding when I sent Zeke on a little vacation, didn't you?! Well, I'm afraid you underestimated the Great and Powerful Trixie!**

**And from this point on, Trixie is going to be the introducer! Now that being said, let's see just who has the honor of being in the intro with me!**

**Rainbow Dash: *flies in* Hey Zeke! I thought you said that Dino would show me how to get- here... *She then frowned as she spotted me* Oh no...**

**Trixie: Ah, Rainbow Dash! Looks like you have the honor today!**

**Rainbow Dash: Pfft! Yeah right! Why should I even stay here when you're introducing the chapter! I'm outta here!**

***Before she could fly away, I used my brand new 'author powers' to make her freeze in place***

**Rainbow Dash: Hey! W-what's going on?!**

**Trixie: Hahaha! So sorry, but now that I am in charge of this intro, I now control the author powers! So you're staying right in place! *I then turn towards the audience* ****Now moving on, let's do the top three comments that were the best!**

**3: Christ's Disciple. **

**Trixie: Wow! Even the Great and Powerful Trixie wasn't able to spot that little error until you brought it up! Guess that's another add-on to the list of failures for Zeke to live with. **

**Also, I have to admit that Joe's my favorite too. Big Mike reminds Trixie too much of Snips and Snails, and Morgue is just annoying. Trixie would never be seen communicating with the likes of him. Where as Joe would luckily have enough honor of meeting me! **

**Rainbow Dash: You'd be lucky to even talk with one of them! Especially after making fun of us all!**

**Trixie: *simply creates a zipper over Rainbow's mouth, keeping her from talking again* Of course, even with him being related to the big fool, Trixie can still find him bearable enough to speak with... *adjusts hat just a little to hide most of her face before continuing***

**2: El Presidente 15. **

**Trixie: Trixie's surprised as to how well all readers are actually appreciating Zeke's style of Discord! He wasn't really sure of his own writing, yet he somehow manages to please the readers! Trixie senses foul play, but has no evidence to prove that.**

**1: Swift Lightning.**

**Trixie: Actually, Zeke made a list to show that! This list shows that each of the three were based off of one real person, and one fictional person. Trixie will show the list now.**

**-Joe- A combination of Neji from Naruto Series (attacked chakra points with well placed jabs, much similar to pressure points on nervous system. Which is Joe's main way of defense), and a man named Cole Bartiromo. (Who made fake stocks on the internet, stealing money from any sucker that fell for the fake stock)**

**-Morgue- A combination of Nami from One Piece (A thief/pirate obsessed with treasure), and Robin Hood. (Is an explanation really required for him?)**

**-Big Mike- A combination of Greek Myth Hercules (Again, is explanation needed for him?) and The Murray from Sly Cooper Series. (A hippo obsessed with being as strong as possible to protect the gang)**

**The Gang itself- Actually, this is really just a combination of Straw Hat Pirates from One Piece, and The Cooper Gang from Sly Cooper. (Looking at the three gangs, the similarities are pretty obvious if you know the two references)**

**Trixie: And with that finished up, let us begin the chapter!**

**Rainbow Dash: Hey, what about me?! *she asked, still not able to move***

**Trixie: You'll be free soon enough. Now, begin!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, wires all around the floor, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Trixie shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), cracks on the ground as well as in the wall, banners with Trixie's Cutie Marks on them.**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP. All he owns is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that he's personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

As I started to focus my vision after waking up, I looked around. Only, to my surprise, it was all pure nothingness. This only happened if the one asleep had no dreams at all, or that they had low brain activity. Both of those not being a good sign.

I then focused on myself, seeing that I hadn't been changed at all either. I was still in my Alicorn form, and the dream hadn't effected me. And I have not yet used a spell to keep myself from being impervious to the effects of ones dreams. Another bad sign.

I looked around again, hoping that I missed something the first time. But as I kept quiet, I heard something off in the distance. Focusing on the sound, I realized that it was the faint sound of music.

So walking towards the sound, I then saw something in the distance. A floating hammock with a figure laying inside. I sighed in relief, glad to see something in this young human's dream. Because I hated coming across some ponies dreams that were empty. It was not only unsettling, but it also showed me that they might be passing on. Something I didn't want to learn about first hand.

So coming up to the hammock, I saw Martin with his eyes closed. Very slowly and calmly playing a few notes on his Element of Creativity. And with it taking the form of an acoustic guitar, it made sense.

"So you are Martin Rodriguez?" I asked him, knowing that he was able to hear me.

"Sí. But, I go by Morgue." He said calmly, not looking to me as he just kept playing. It seemed that he was just 'going with the flow' of it all.

"I know." I said, frowning. Just the look of him was annoying enough. Especially since he was the leader of the group that bullied Blitz. That infuriated me. But if the stronger one of them felt horrible to the point of tears, then maybe he felt bad about it too. That would be a start anyway.

Also something I noticed, he had some different clothing on him than Celestia's picture. Her picture showed him in his dungeon uniform, but instead of that he was in all white. A white T-shirt with white jeans and white tennis shoes. Also, he had his hair gelled to the point where it shined a little. Which you could easily smell if you came close enough to him.

"So who and what are you anyway?" He asked, opening one eye. He didn't appear shocked by my appearance either.

"I am Princess Luna. I am the one to take care of the moon and my subjects dreams. Speaking of, why does thy dream appear empty?" I asked him.

He simply smirked. "Well, being that you're some kind of goddess or something because of having to raise the moon, I guess that wouldn't fit being a snob. Though, with being royalty... I guess I'll just take twenty-five points away for being kind of a snob. With a cool name, that's evens it back to zero. And for mediocre impression, that brings you to twenty-five respect points. total." He said, not answering my question.

"Alright. I do not know of these... Respect Points," I said, not sure if he insulted or complimented me by that. "as you call them. But it is not the reason I have visited thy's dream. Again I ask, what purpose is your dream so bare?" I asked again.

"Hey, can I ask a question first?" He said, confusing me. "If ya don't mind." He said, now sitting up to look at me, no longer playing his guitar.

"A-alright. Go on." I said, not wanting to break either of us out of his dream. Which meant I had to go along with whatever he wanted for the time being.

"Great. So which do you think I should play? Song W? Or Song V?" He asked, confusing me yet again.

"I do not understand." I said with the shake of my head.

"Just pick. The choices are: Song W. Or Song V. Which one?" He asked again.

Going along with it I decided. "Okay. Song W." I answered.

He sighed and laid back down on the hammock. "Another fool I guess." He told me. "I'd stay still if I were you."

Before I could even begin to figure out what that meant, he started to whistle a slight tune. One that sounded a little rustic... Or maybe not that word, but it sounded different from just whistling a normal tune.

But as he whistled, more confusing things started happening. The floor around me had started to appear. Turning a dusty brown color with some rocks on the ground. Then his hammock turned sideways and started to float away, even though I could here him whistling as if he was still next to me.

"Wait! I still need to talk!" I yelled out, going after him as the hammock was going at great speeds. Smoke appearing above it in small puffs. This making me begin to run after him.

That's when he started playing the guitar, it having a theme that I couldn't quite place. It was before this modern time, but not a thousand years ago. What it was called though, I couldn't remember.

Either way, as he played his guitar, the non-existent world around us started to change as well. Overhead, a sky had been created. Not having many clouds, but the sun was directly above me. Making this a blistery hot day.

Also around us started forming dry plains with rocks and canyons all around. This reminding me of what Celestia had told me of a town called Appleloosa.

Next, where the hammock was flying at great speeds, train tracks started forming underneath it. And once I saw it, the hammock started to stretch out as long as a normal sized train, soon becoming a train itself. Martin sitting at the front of it as he played his guitar.

And oddly enough, even though the train was going so fast, the whistle and rails being incredibly loud, I could still hear the song he played. Like it was all in my head.

Finally, as I was trying to keep up with him, I was blinded with a bright light. Feeling as something happened to me as I was blinded.

When the light faded, I looked around to see that I was no longer running. Instead, I was in my human form again. Martin's dream changing my appearance since I forgot to put any spell to protect me from dream effects.

I had on a cowboy outfit, complete with a night sky blue trench coat with the button shining much like stars, a coal black cowboy hat much the same style as Applejack's, and brown cowboy boots that were set right on the sides of the saddle of my horse. The horse resembling my Alicorn form. Though, it didn't have wings or a horn, and it's man and tail didn't flow like mine.

Then I realized just what was going on. He had managed to take full control of his dreams! I then hurried and tried to use my magic to do anything, levitate a rock, teleport, or most importantly try and put the dream protection spell on myself, but none of it worked!

He had so much control that he was able to turn me into a normal human being within his dreams! Truth be told, it was possible to do things such as this. But it has to not only be a lucid dream, but you also had to have perfect focus and control of your creativity. Because while in a dream, anything you imagine can and will be created. So say if you were scatterbrained, then you wouldn't have much control.

But being that he was the Element of Creativity itself, he had much practice with it. Meaning that effecting me was basically foal's play! Which I didn't like at all, because now I was at the mercy of him. Him able to do to me whatever he wanted.

But I knew that I had to get to Martin to make him stop this. So, knowing just how to ride a horse thanks to the knowledge given to me through the dream, I gave it the command to go faster. And faster it went. It started to catch up to the train, letting me get near the passenger cars. Which were in the middle.

But as I got close to it, a few of the passenger windows opened up, outlaws coming out of them and pointing... odd looking guns at me. They had odd canisters at the top of them all, and a small little bottle at the ends. Not only that, but over the song and train, I could've sworn I heard rattling.

They then started firing, colorful little pallets coming out and almost hitting me and the horse. One hit me in the shoulder, but it didn't hurt all that much. Not only that, but it left some kind of liquid where it had hit. And when I put my fingers to it to find out what it was, I realized quickly that it was paint.

So looking for a way to stop them, I checked around. And after looking for a means of defense that might've been given to me, I saw that under my jacket I had two guns that were smaller than theirs. And with the knowledge from the dream, I knew that they were called Paintball Dual Revolvers.

Taking them out, I tried to point one at one of the outlaws and held down the trigger, a pellet flying towards the one man. It had hit him in the chest, but all it did was make him hold his chest in pain for a few seconds. So I fired another. Though, with the horse's movement, it hit the side of the window, the green liquid from that pellet getting him in the eye.

"AH! PAINT IN THE EYE! PAINT IN THE EYE!" The outlaw yelled out, falling out of the window and to the ground. It was pretty exaggerated, but this was a dream after all.

So seeing that this worked, I fired at the two remaining outlaws. After enough shots, they gave up as well. Going back inside and closing the windows.

I smiled, happy that it had worked. Especially this was my first time firing with revolvers. "March forward, trusty subject!" I told the horse, telling him to get to the front. He started running some more and we got to the engine. Me quickly jumping off and landing inside. Letting the horse stop and rest

As I stood up I saw Martin playing his song, whistling along with it as he went. As he opened one of his eyes, he saw me and smirked.

"Alright, you made it!" He said, keeping his smirk. "I thought that you would've freaked out! Or at least slowed you down more than that!" He yelled, trying to talk over the noise of the train. "You're good at this Cow Girl!" He joked, laughing as he played.

"What did you do?!" I asked him, wondering just how he had great focus like this.

"Easy! You picked 'W'! And 'W' stood for Western! So, I played Western themed music! The world around me turning into a western theme! The world's shaped with music ya know?!" He told me with a grin. "And music's whatever you make of it! Not what others make of it!" He said, talking as if he was a philosopher.

"Alright, look! I need only but a moment of thy's time to tell of something important! So can you stop playing your music and let me be heard?!" I yelled to him.

"Hmm..." He tapped his chin in thought. "Maybe! But only when you get the question right!" He told me.

"But I-"

"Now! Song P?! Or Song A?!" He asked, interrupting me.

Knowing that I had to keep going along with this, I sighed and thought about his question. I knew that the letter of each song stood for something, so I thought about it for a second before deciding.

"Alright! Song P!" I choose, wanting to hurry and get this over with.

He then stopped playing and shook his head, all sounds of the train and such now being silent. Even though the train was still moving. "You still don't get it. Shame." He said sadly. "Oh well. You picked Song P, so you'll get Song P! Good luck Cap'n Moon!" He told me, his golden guitar turning into a golden violin.

He then started playing it. But even though it was just the violin he had, I heard multiple instruments play. The music sounding adventurous to me.

"Can't really see anything happening in here." He said, jerking his head towards the window of the engine. Taking this as a gesture, I went over to the window an looked out of it. Seeing the dream change completely.

The canyons, rocks, or anything that wasn't the ground itself faded away for good. Making the whole world look flat and motionless. That feeling going away quickly though as the ground started to turn blue and wavy. Eventually turning into an endless amount of water.

I then smelled the air around me, smelling salt water and... alcohol?

"What is..." When I turned around to face Morgue, I saw that not only was he gone, but the engine had changed completely. It was now a square room made entirely our of wood. The back wall being nothing but clear glass windows.

Not only that, but the room now had furniture instead of coal and a furnace. There were shelves along the sides, two dressers on either side, chests filled with gold around the room, and a desk in the middle.

And to top off all of this odd change in scenery, I felt a chill go down my spine as I changed as well. Both my appearance and clothing changing in an instant.

My hair was now un-kept and my hat had changed from a style like Applejack's to a petty rag. Not only that, but I had earrings on both ears and an eye patch over my left eye, this feeling weird as well. Also, my trench coat had changed into one that was now tattered and the buttons were missing. Finally, the rest of me was in a tattered outfit as well, my belt having both a Paintball Revolver and a wooden sword.

That's when I realized what I looked like. I resembled a pirate! How I knew this was when on Nightmare Night, Pipsqueak had told me all about them. And how they were the most feared ponies of the seas. Not to mention, did whatever they wanted. Mostly stealing.

I got angry at the thought of Martin giving me the role of a thief, but I knew that it was a lost cause to be mad at that. Now I just had to figure out where he was so I could just get this over with.

So gaining more knowledge about who I was from the dream, I pieced it all together. I was Captain Luna. The feared lady of the seas. Both a sight to marvel and cower at. Not only that, but I captained a decent sized crew consisting of about fifty members. All helping to man the giant ship I was the captain of, The Galloping Shadow.

Rolling my eyes at that name, I left my Captain's Quarters and came to the deck, everyone working or chatting. Which I allowed to my crew to help keep the spirits up. But of course, only my crew knew that I did such a thing. This way no one else would think I was weak and attack us.

"First Mate Blitz!" I yelled out, the crew consisting of names that I knew from my memory. I guess Martin had just left the crew up to my mind to create. Which was a nice touch.

"Yes Cap'n Luna!" Blitz said, coming up to me in human form. Though, he had a pirate outfit as well. All of him looking like a normal pirate except for his sword, which was the same shape and color of his tail. Though it was still wooden as well.

"Get to the crow's nest and tell Second Mate Pipsqueak to be on the lookout for-"

"Cap'n Luna!" I heard a familiar voice cry out to me. "Ship coming up towards us! It's the Dead Coffin!" Pipsqueak alerted me.

"The Dead Coffin?! Who be the captain?! I asked, hoping for it to be Martin.

"Cap'n Luna, it be Cap'n Morgue! Don't ye 'member yer enemy?!" Blitz asked, having a pirate accent. Which threw me off a little, but I didn't focus much since it was just a dream.

"Uh-Course so! Men!" I called out. "Ready the cannons! We fire before we attack hand-to-hand!" I instructed.

"Aye Cap'n Luna!" They all yelled out, getting to battle stations. And in about just a minute or so, we all fired cannons at them, some hitting the hull and some hitting the sails.

The ship then kept sailing towards us. And before we could get a second shot in, cannons came at us.

"Duck!" I heard Twilight's voice call out in warning. All of us ducking, the cannons went above us, while a few hit below. One of those cannons going right threw my room.

When we all rose, the ship had already gotten too close. "Men! Board that ship! We mustn't let our enemies win!" I told them.

They all then started getting their paintball flintlocks out, getting grappling hooks ready to swing over. They all then started crossing, a board from the other ship coming across to walk onto our ship.

Acting quickly, I stepped on the board and ran over, shooting a paintball pellet right into one of enemy crew member's foreheads a point blank range.

After him falling to the ground, I ran towards the door that lead to the Captain's room. Where Morgue was playing an orchestra inside. Only to be stopped by a pirate that resembled Big Mike. With a giant wooden two-handed sword.

"Stay away from Cap'n Luna!" Me and the pirate looked off to the side, only to see Blitz and Pipsqueak come out and tackle the big pirate out of the doorway.

"Go on Cap'n!" Blitz told me as he and Pipsqueak held the pirate down, though that wouldn't last long. "Capture Cap'n Morgue so the fight may be won!" He finished, the pirate pushing Pipsqueak off, only for Blitz to pull out his gun and shoot it point blank into the pirates chest. Only hurting him since it was a paintball pellet.

I smiled and ran inside, closing the door behind me. When I spotted Morgue, he was in a chair with his feet up on his desk. Playing a smaller type of guitar slowly to add onto effect.

Though, he smirked as he opened his eyes, flashing a golden tooth that was replacing an ordinary one. "So Cap'n Luna! It be a Pirate's life for ye, am I right?!" He asked, faking the pirate accent.

"No!" I yelled out, getting annoyed by all of this. "Enough games! Let me speak to you already! I have something important to announce!" I told him, pointing the flintlock right at his face.

"Sorry fellow Cap'n." He said, not dropping the accent. "You haven't figured it out yet." He told me.

"Figured what out?! Stop speaking in such riddles!" I told him, firing a warning shot at his foot, making it fall off the table.

"What I'm trying to teach you. And these song themes are the only way I can think of" He told me, dropping the accent. "But I'll make it a little easier for you. Okay?" He asked rhetorically.

"So. Song I? Or Song I?" He asked. Both answers being the same.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that there was no other choice to pick from. "Fine! Song I!" I said, the rocking of the boat making me fall to the ground. Making me even more annoyed.

He simply shook his head, disappointed. "Wrong again! Seriously, how could you even mess that up?!" He asked, making me only get more confused. He was making no sense at all to me, and it was only getting more infuriating.

He then laid back in his chair, the small guitar changing into bongo drums. He then started to play them quickly, the world changing for a the last time.

The top part of the room then disappeared, the noise of pirates fighting silenced. Also the smell of the sea and alcohol faded too, along with the moving of the boat. Looking back to Martin with curiosity as to what he was doing, I saw that he was gone once again.

The wooden walls then folded out, showing me that I was no longer out in the sea. But instead, I was back on land. The wood around me then faded into the ground. Turning into road and sidewalk.

Next, the empty space around me had extremely tall buildings shoot up out of the ground. So tall, that they could probably scrape the sky if that was possible.

After all of this, I realized that I was now in a human downtown area. Complete with cars, fire hydrants, street lamps, and other objects that appeared on and besides the roads.

Finally was another flash of blinding light, this time returning me to my normal Alicorn form. But the only difference is that I now had a weird mask on my face. I tried to take it off, but it was stuck in place by the dream. But by trying to take them off, I discovered that my magic was back to normal.

But it wasn't quite as I still heard Martin playing those bongo drums, soon enough having more instruments follow. Making the whole thing sound like modern jazz music. Which I had heard before at a recent Gala I had attended. So it was easy for me to discover the theme. Only, what started with 'I' that had to do with odd masks on your face much like a superhero and up-beat jazz music playing?

Sadly, I wasn't able to figure out an answer as something stopped my train of thought. For I had heard many shrieks of fear approaching. And only to prove so, quite a few screaming humans turned to the street I was on and ran past me.

Confused as to why they were running, I looked ahead, hearing loud stomps come around the large buildings. And coming out from behind them, was a giant circular object with five spider-like legs keeping it standing. Made out of something, that I had identified from speaking to Blitz, known as metal.

This was really getting irritating. Not to mention the fact that this was wasting what time me and Celestia had to make each of them realize who they really were, and what they were here for.

So knowing that levitating metal wasn't all that hard, I simply levitated the giant monstrous robot towards the top of one of the buildings. This honestly being the easiest trial of them all.

Then I simply tapped it against the corner of a sky craping buildings like an egg, it cracking straight down and all the way around. Making it stop struggling from my aura and stay still. Showing that it was defeated.

Getting the result I wanted, I just let it fall about fifteen stories to the ground, it breaking in a perfect half. Revealing the inside to hold Martin. Along with a few instruments I heard playing the jazz music before.

"Wow Moon Lady, you're really good at this!" He said as he got up and turned the bongo drums back into his original guitar.

"Enough of this worthless foolishness!" I said angrily, wanting to get on with it. "What was the point of all of this?!" I asked him.

"Easy." He said, turning the end of the guitar towards me and strumming it once, shooting a beam at me. When it hit, the mask from earlier had disappeared. "Sun Lady was telling me stuff like you're trying to say now. So, I just wanted to see if you were as good as her. By testing you." He told me.

"Testing me?" I asked, confused as to how he had done that.

"Yeah! What did I tell you on the train about music?" He asked, looking to me.

Not knowing where this was going, I thought of it for a second. "That music is what you make of it. But how does thy words make any-"

"And I've been asking you, señorita, what song to play out of a list I gave you. Ya see the problem?" He asked me.

I sighed, all of this sounding like a riddle. "No, I do not." I told him with a frown.

"I've been giving you the options. That sound like music you're coming up with?" He asked.

"No... No it does not." I answered. Starting to have an idea as to what he was saying.

"Si! It does not. Music should be what you can imagine. Not just what others imagine." He told me with a smirk. "So that in mind, what do you want to hear?" He asked, being a little more calm about it.

That made me see what he was trying to show me. Even though it was a little scrambled. He was trying to show me what a little creativity can do.

So thinking about all of this, I just wanted to keep things calm as we arrived in my personal Dream Zone where we'd bring all three of them together.

"Alright then. Might I suggest... Song M?" I said, staying in the way he named his songs. Though the last one made no sense. It was 'I', but it involved superheroes with a simple mask. But what superheroes fought a metal circular beast, with up-beat jazz music in it?

He simply smiled. "Good choice." He then started playing it with a calm and soothing melody.

And as he did, a flash of light blinded me. And when it ended, everything was back to normal. The dream looking empty just like the first time when I had arrived. Except up ahead where Morgue was sitting in the same hammock, was a hill with grass and flowers on it. Much like a meadow, which started with 'M'. Not to mention, the hammock was now being hung by two small trees instead of just floating in the air.

As I saw him playing, the bottom of the hill started rolling out a path of grass, stopping right in front of me like a carpet. Smiling, I stepped on and walked over to speak to him once more.

Although, he spoke first. "So why are you here anyway? And why did Sun Lady visit me before?" He asked, not giving any respect towards Celestia's title.

"She is to be called Princess Celestia, not Sun Lady." I scolded. Then I answered him. "You see, we needed to speak to all of you. For what are thou'st while missing your element?" I asked him.

"Element? What element?" He asked, looking at me as he kept playing.

"You are the Element of Creativity. One of the Protectors of Harmony. Along with your friends." I couldn't tell if this was starting to take him out of his own dreams and into the dream zone where me and Celestia were supposed to meet up.

He then chuckled a little, shaking his head. "Sorry, but you got the wrong gang Moon Lady." He told me, that name getting on my nerves. "If you didn't already know, were thieves. Honorable ones at that. But we don't help keep the peace." He said with a smirk.

I nodded. "Yes, I am aware of how you are all wrong-doers. But that does not keep you from your destiny. Creativity can be used everywhere, and you know that more than any pony else." I told him. "Thievery has nothing to do with it." I concluded.

"Yeah... Yeah, ya got a point there." He admitted, stopping his music to ponder that. As he did, the hill and everything else that was here then faded away, making it appear as if we were floating in space.

"Come. Follow me. There is something I want to show you." I said, walking in a certain direction. It was clear to me that we were in the dream zone where we were all supposed to meet up. And close to helping them to the best of our abilities.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"What...What...What are you?!" I asked, now very scared for my life. At this point, I was certain that this was all a dream. I mean, how could it not be?! It had to just be a figment of my imagination!

"I am an Alicorn. Known to many as Princess Celestia." She told us calmly.

"A princess?... Woah!" Big Mike said, believing her already. "Wait a second! Do we have to bow or something?!" He asked, looking towards me with a worried look. Hoping I knew so he wouldn't get in trouble.

That's when I realized. Princess... Just like Princess Luna! So that's how this was all happening! 'Princess Luna' had to have done something to us! It had to be something she had done to us! It couldn't be any hallucinative drugs, because we didn't eat anything. Nor did we drink anything. So that left forms of trigger words or visionary stimulates. Otherwise known as ways to hypnotize another.

I never doubted the art of hypnosis. If I did then that would declare me a hypocrite. That meaning, yes I do use forms of hypnosis. That was how I got into others heads whenever it didn't depend on reading faces or what they said.

But in what way could she have hypnotized me? She talked normally with no odd word structure. Except for referring to herself as 'we'. Though, that wasn't enough to do anything. So what could she have shown us that was an odd pattern or something to stimulate us with...

Her tattoo! Yes, that had to be what got us! Well, me anyway... Oh, how could I be so careless?!

By showing that odd symbol to me, it must've been a type of visual stimuli! How could I not have realized this earlier?!

Now with whoever these people were, I was now vulnerable to whatever was going to happen.

"Joe?... You okay?... Should. Should we bow or not?" He asked me. Or at least, my influenced imagination asked me.

The horse in front of us then giggled a bit, smiling at Big Mike's question. "That's quite alright. You don't need to bow to me." She told them.

Big Mike then sighed in relief as he sat down in the recliner behind him. "Oh! That's a relief! For a second, I thought I messed up something..."

He then went wide-eyed, jumping out of the chair. "AH! What's that?!" He asked, scared of just where that chair came from.

She simply smiled. "That is your imagination coming to life. You are dreaming after all."

I chuckled sarcastically once at the not-so-subtle hint at what was happening, not appreciating this at all.

"What's wrong Joe?" She then asked me.

"Okay look, whatever's going on here, you can stop now. I know that your organization or whatever did something, and I am not one to simply let my guard down whenever I get confused." I stated matter-of-factly.

She then frowned a little, but walked over. "What makes you think that this is all a trick?" She asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I asked dryly. "You expect me to think that someone with enough connections was able to pass off as a Social Services agent and get into a high school to see us, and then coincidentally I'm talking with someone about the very same thing? In my 'dreams' no less? No. Whatever organization or group you all are, you must take me for an average, idiotic teenager." I said, glaring at the 'Alicorn' the whole time.

She then frowned and turned off to side, acting a little less friendly and more serious. "Actually, I do want you to believe it. Yes, we faked being Social Services. And yes, you are speaking to me about the very same thing. But this isn't fake. And as you've probably figured out, it's not a coincidence." She told me.

"Yeah, sure. I should believe that a unicorn/pegasus hybrid, known simply as an Alicorn, is speaking to me and my brother in our dreams." I said sarcastically. "No. All of that sounds like complete bull crap. Or should I say, pony-"

Before I could finish my insulting play on words, she glared at me with great fury. Not knowing if I was in danger or not, I stopped talking. I had proved my point more than enough.

By this point, 'Big Mike' had sat back in his recliner that he 'imagined'. Knowing that while I was talking like this, it was best to remain quiet... Which I had to admit, they were able to do a great job at making it seem so real. Of course, this was all my hallucination. So of course it seemed real according to my opinion.

That gave me an idea though. If this was a dream, and we could create anything we wanted, I decided to put that theory to the test. I created a chalkboard with two pieces of chalk and an eraser. Then turned to the Alicorn.

"Alright, you want me to believe this? Then how about a test to help prove it?" I asked rhetorically. "Try explaining something to me that I would never understand, come up with, or know. No matter how silly it is. As long as it makes sense of course." I told her.

She then smiled, understanding the logic to it. "Alright then. I'll do just that. But please be fair with any acceptance you might have." She told me as her horn glowed a yellowish color, the chalk being levitated up.

"Alright. But I hope you realize that magic tricks won't work. Especially when we can make objects appear out of thin air with our own minds. Even when we're not magic at all." I told her.

She then giggled a little more at what I had said. It seeming funny to her. "I'm sorry. Did I make a joke?" I asked her.

"No. It's just a little ironic is all..." She said, the second part more to herself than to me. Although I could hear her just fine. "Anyway, how about this."

She then drew what looked like a map. It looking very detailed and well drawn. "I come from a land known as Equestria, where me and my sister, which you have already met, rule. We take care of both the sun and moon, raising and lowering them when it's time." She explained, making a moon and sun symbol on both sides of the map of 'Equestria'. Which was in the middle of the chalkboard.

All of this was a little odd. Both in how it sounded, and how it made no sense. This breaking one of the rules. But before I could even respond to that, she continued.

"And yes it may seem impossible to you, but that's just it. It is impossible for humans. But not for the species on our world. Our world is inhabited by ponies. The three main types being Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi. And then in some rare cases, such as me and my sister, Alicorns." She added. "And just like any mythical story you may have heard, unicorns are indeed gifted in magic. Which is how we were able to visit you in your dreams." She concluded, drawing some pictures along the way to add onto the explanation.

And after hearing that, one thing was clear to me... This was crazy. Crazy, in all sense of the word. Crazy, being a tame way to describe it. I mean, she honestly wanted me to believe something like this... But of course, she did know us three very well.

Because at the same time... It started to make a little sense. Emphasis on little.

And I didn't know what to say about it all. I didn't wan to believe it because being a human simply kept this kind of thing from seeming like a reality. But I still did believe it. Because of one reason alone.

I am a mentalist.

At least, I had the skills and expertise of one, not to mention my IQ being higher than that of most college professors. But yes. I believed in, and studied, the topic of being a mentalist. Getting addicted to learning all about the mind and how it works at a relatively young age of six. And when you are not only a persistent, perfectionist with OCD, you can not live with yourself until you understand every problem or theory presented.

Which lead to me knowing many things. Like hypnotism, how the mind works, how to win any game of chess, knowing how to play violin, piano, multiple other odd instruments, and many random but interesting theories. All that, along with the nervous system and how to hit the nerves. As a way to defend myself of course.

And by the age of ten, elementary school guidance counselors didn't know how to get through to me without me giving them a run for their money from my knowledge of mentalism. Heck, I even made our guidance counselor break out in tears and quit that very month. That made the principal scared of me. So whenever I would get in trouble, I would be sent straight to him instead of the assistant principals. In fear of making them cry and quit too.

Nice man... Until I tricked him into admitting that he was stealing from the school funds and get sent to prison. Poor guy... I almost feel bad for that two year old daughter of his that had to be given to a foster-family. Oh well, I got over it rather quickly since I was a naturally cruel kid.

But back on topic, did that mean I would believe anything I heard? No. Did that mean I would help defend or take in to consideration their reasoning for future references? No matter how crazy it would seem? Yes actually.

Unless they said something random just to be random, I would gladly defend their opinions if they did. Meaning that I had an opened mind. Not that I let other options in all the time.

"Well..." I started, rethinking the whole concept again and again. And no matter what I thought, I never would be able to imagine something like that. It was so many myths thrown into one world. And it all balanced itself. The pictures of the three species showed the roles of the three. An Earth Pony with a cowboy hat, who was farming apples in their picture. This showing that they maintained food. The Pegasus Pony with a slight un-kept mane and tail, who was appearing to be jumping on a cloud to make it rain. This showing that they controlled weather. And a Unicorn Pony, who was reading a book while keeping it in the air with its magic. This showing that they were generally the most intelligent out of the three. Being leaders and other jobs that required smarts. Like librarians I guess.

This showed that all means of food, ecosystem, and perhaps politics, meshed and fit with the right pieces. Creating a believable, yet unbelievable at the same time, world.

"I don't think I can disagree with it... It's just what I asked of you. I could never imagine this, yet it makes sense." I admitted, being honest about this. This wasn't my imagination, and it made too much sense to be a hallucination.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to prove this to you Joe. But until we say goodbye to you three for a while, we want to say one more thing." She told us.

"Wait. What do you mean three?" Big Mike asked from his chair. Which was actually a very good question.

"Yeah. There are only two of us here." I agreed with him.

"Sorry about the wait dear sister," I turned around to see yet another Alicorn approach us. One with a dark blue color scheme that reminded me of the night. And seeing her tattoo, I realized who it was. "but here is the leader."

As she said that, behind her walked out the one person that we hadn't seen in months. The leader of our little gang, and the one that was falsely accused.

As he came over towards me, Big Mike got out of his recliner and started running forward towards the two of us.

"Uh-oh..." Me and the third of us said, seeing the giant Halfback sprinting towards us with no intent on stopping. And the second he got to us, he bear-hugged us as strong as he could. Meaning that he lifted us both in the air with ease and started choking us with his strength. And although we couldn't feel pain while dreaming, we definitely had to breath while dreaming.

"MORGUE!" Big Mike yelled out, squeezing the life out of us. On accident of course since he forgot how strong he was. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He kept yelling in our ears. "THE GANGS BACK TOGETHER!"

"Yeah, cool story amigo..." Morgue said with almost no breath. "But could you drop us first..."

"Yes..." I finished, knowing Morgue had to save what air he had left. "We can't breath!..."

"Oh..." He then dropped us, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry guys..." He then sniffled, getting emotional. "It's just, I thought that we wouldn't be able to be all together on the Gang Reunion!" He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Big Mike come on!" Morgue said, getting back up quickly. "You of all people should know that I'd never miss the Gang Reunion! I started this gang after all!" Morgue boasted.

"Trust me, we know. The whole school knows. Actually, anyone in our town that watches the News knows. Especially after you tackled that news reporter to the ground and said it live on the news channel." I reminded him. "Saying all three of our names on public live TV no less." I said with a facepalm.

Oh, how I was humiliated that week. And if it wasn't for me scanning any place that uses memes, the three of us would've been remembered for a lot longer than that.

"Well, seems like you three have some history." Celestia said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it Sun Lady! This one time, Joe-" I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth, NOT wanting him to tell that story. Especially with how much trouble I'd get in. Whether it was living creatures from another world or humans from ours.

"No." I said simply, taking my hand off of his mouth. "You dare tell that story, and I'm going to crash your El Camino while you're in prison." I told him, completely serious.

"You wouldn't dare..." He said, Death Glaring at me.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare. I would bet." I told him, knowing that I was safe here. Being a dream and all, I can't get hurt. "In fact, I would donate it to the Carpentry Class at school. They are looking for a car to smash up as a fundraiser." I told him, I admit going a little too far.

He then got infuriated, stomping around and yelling in Spanish angrily. Good thing I didn't speak Spanish though, because it was obvious that he wasn't saying anything that anyone under the age of eighty should hear.

"While he's throwing his little temper-tantrum over there, what exactly did you want to tell us?" I asked, getting back on topic.

She nodded, getting back on topic as well. "Well you see, as we've told you three, you all have big roles to play. And it requires you three staying in touch with your Elements." She told us.

"Wait. You said we protect 'Harmony' right? So... Who's Harmony? I've never met her before." Big Mike said dumbly. Making me facepalm so hard, you could hear the slap very easily.

"Big Mike, harmony is peace and unity. You know, being nice to one another? There are no girls involved with that." I told him.

"I wouldn't mind that though." Morgue said, coming back over.

"Impeccable timing as always Morgue. Thank you for that useless input." I said sarcastically with a facepalm. But Morgue simply laughed at that, finding humor in it all.

"Actually to be clear, what you three are meant to protect are the Elements of Harmony." Celestia said, getting our attention. "Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic. Each of these elements are represented with others. Just like you three represent what protects the Elements. Along with one other." She added.

"Another Protector person? Who?" Morgue asked, all three of us curious about that.

"You all actually have met him before. And if I'm not mistaken, don't really get along with him. He's the Element of Courage." She told us.

All of us staying quiet, we tried to figure out just who. We hated a lot of people, and they all hated us. Of course, only a handful of them were 'courageous', so it was hard to figure that out.

"Zeke?" Big Mike asked out of the blue.

"..." At that moment, Morgue stayed quiet. Having nothing to say. Of course, I knew that would be his reaction to that name.

"Yes." Princess Luna said, stepping up to explain. Now suddenly looking a little mad at us. "Although, he is now known as Electric Blitz. And you needn't worry. He didn't run away because of you three." She told us all.

But whatever reaction she was expecting, it wasn't laughter. Coming from our very own leader, Morgue.

"Wow!" He said in between laughs. "That loser is 'The Element of Courage'?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed his heart out, treating it all like a joke.

I looked towards the two to apologize, but I saw Celestia looking worriedly towards Luna. When I looked towards her, I saw her trying to keep from bursting with anger.

Seeing this, plus remembering what she had said about Zeke to us at the school, I was able to piece these two facts together and realize just what Blitz was to Luna. She saw him as if he was part of her family. Maybe even a son, but I wouldn't go that far.

Still, that said I knew we were in for it if Morgue didn't shut up. "Morgue, be quiet! You're pushing your luck as it is!" I told him through my gritted teeth.

But he ignored me and kept laughing. "Oh man, that is just gold right there! Not only that, but he goes by 'Electric Blitz'?! What kinda dumb name is that?!" He said, about ready to break his jaw in three ways. Him laughing it off, Princess Luna kicking it off. And me jabbing it off with my bare hand.

"Silence!" Princess Luna yelled at him, starting to come towards us.

Knowing that I wasn't going to convince her otherwise, I just backed up. Motioning Big Mike to do the same.

Once Luna got close enough, she couldn't take his laughter anymore and started yelling so loud, I could actually see the air leaving her mouth!

"**Be Silent! We will let you insult Blitz no longer! He has done more commendable things than you will ever hope to achieve!**" She yelled out at him, making him slide a few feet.

"Hey!" Morgue said, getting up. His hair spread out enough to insult peacocks. "Just because I can't have clean hair in juvy, it doesn't give you reason to mess mine up in this world!" He then made a bottle of hair gel appear out of thin air, using it to get his hair 'just right'. Which was basically a little spikey and natural, though shin enough to make you know it wasn't natural at all.

She then went up again and started yelling in his face. "**Did you not hear** **us?!**" She asked, the force of her voice knocking Morgue to the ground. She then stood over him, glaring right at him."**We said that you are never going to amount to-**" She stopped as she saw Morgue drinking a milkshake from a straw as he listened to her. And since the cup was almost out of milkshake, it made that loud annoying sound of slurping with the straw. Oh, how I hated that noise.

She then knocked the milkshake out of his hand and levitated him up by the collar. "Hey!" Morgue whined. "I wasn't finished with that!" He complained.

"**Why you un-grateful little...**" As Luna thought really hard about whether or not to hurt Morgue for all of this, he stopped her.

"Okay, look Moon Lady. Here's the thing. I hate Zeke for a personal reason. Not just because he's fun to annoy. Even though he is, but that's besides the point. But my two friends over there have nothing to do with it? Kay? All they did was follow my orders." He said, setting the record straight.

"Now, ya might wanna put me down now. All 'two' of you. Cause I'm an element with nothing to lose. If anything you'd be losing even more than I would. So please, just put me down and-" At that moment, Princess Luna then just threw him to the ground and walked away. Still angry, but knowing that it was a lost cause.

"I have a question." Big Mike said, raising his hand up.

"Yes Big Mike?" Celestia asked him.

"Well, if were element people. And Zeke is an element person. And some six are people are element people. Then... When do we meet them?" He asked, wanting to know.

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind meeting Zeke again!" Morgue said as he got up, laughing at his joke.

Luna gritted her teeth, but Celestia put a wing around her, telling her silently to stay calm.

"Actually," Celestia started. "sooner than you think. In some time, they will come to see you. Your destinies beginning." She told us.

"Hmm..." Morgue being confused, looked to me. "Joe? Analysis." He always asked either that, or 'Options' to me when he wasn't sure of something. Me being the planner of the group, it made sense.

"Well..." I started, putting this all together. "In a world where magic and myth is reality, I can't really tell you that them telling us about our destiny is really un-believable. If anything, it makes perfect sense. What I can estimate with high percentages of accuracy is well..." I sighed, knowing all of their eyes were on me. "we are in for one thrill of a life-time." I finished.

Celestia nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that we've done and told all that we can. And I'm afraid that we must be going now." Celestia said, Luna's horn starting to glow. "But one more thing. Never give up hope. Stay with your Elements and never lose hope in them. For you are all more important than you can imagine." She told us, both of them fading now.

"Wait!" Big Mike asked them before they were gone. "Can the three of us stay here?! We never got to celebrate the Gang Reunion!" He said, really wanting all three of us to catch up.

Luna then spoke up, talking with a calm smile. "Of course. Though once you awake, you will be back to where you rested. So you will only have this dream. Goodbye." They then faded completely, leaving just the three of us here to spend our dreams talking with one another.

Morgue told us all about juvy, saying how he already has his own group there complete with about twenty guys. All of them even loved how Morgue thought and acted, calling him 'The Life of the Prison Party'.

Big Mike told Morgue all about everything and how we were doing. And once he mentioned his football game against our rivals, and how important it was, he promised to Morgue that he'd win it for sure. Demonstrating to me that Big Mike was back to his old self.

As for me, Morgue wanted to know just how our little interview went. I told them flat out that they were idiots about interrogation, and that within approximately fourteen minutes and eighteen seconds, I figured out who they were. And the description I gave of Discord was enough to make Morgue laugh even harder than before.

Overall: Even though all we did was talk through out that whole dream. And didn't play any games, or sing any songs. Or even come together and do something crazy and stupid like rob a gas station blind. It was the most memorable and enjoyable Gang Reunion of them all. No contest either.

So one by one, we woke up. Big Mike first since he had gotten used to waking up an hour earlier to go for his morning jog. Which just left me and Morgue for about thirty seconds until Big Mike would most likely wake me up to ask if I was still asleep.

But before he did, Morgue looked to me. "Joe? Remember what they said. We're gonna meet all of those 'Element People' soon enough." He reminded me.

"Yes. I know." I told him.

"No matter what you have to do or say. And no matter how crazy it may sound, just remember that we're gonna help them. Swear on the Gang?" He asked me.

I nodded, taking out my own pocket knife. All three of us had one. Each a different color that relates to us. Mine was red, Big Mike's was green, and Morgue's had an actual silver case.

I opened up my pocket knife and very lightly, not cutting myself of course, drew a line over my heart. "Swear on the Gang. Good luck in juvy Morgue. Be sure to keep your guitar away from anyone else." I warned him.

"I got eighteen friends by my side! I don't think my new acoustic guitar's going anywhere but in my hands!" He said laughing about that. But for only a few seconds. "Remember what else they said too dude. Don't give up." He said, bringing his fist forward.

I put my knife away and fist-bumped him back, smiling. "Don't worry Morgue. I don't think I'm going to forget."

And at that point, we both woke up at the same time.

* * *

"Joe! Joe, are you asleep still?! Tell Morgue I said sorry I left!" I heard Big Mike say as he shook me like a rag-doll.

"Big-Mike!-Get-Off!" I said in between shakes.

"Oh no! I woke you up! Morgue! You still in there?!" He asked, yelling into my ear.

"He woke up too, now get off!" I yelled, him letting me drop back into my bed. From two feet in the air.

"Sorry!" He apologized, me not wanting to be mad.

"It's fine. I knew you were going to do that anyway." I said, getting out of bed.

"Oh, okay! Whew!" He said in relief. "Oh, and um, Joe?" He asked me.

"Yes Big Mike?" I asked as I got up from bed getting my glasses on from the nightstand.

"When did you get that golden helmet? Or the golden gloves?" He asked, pointing to the top of my dresser.

"What?" I asked, looking in that direction. And they were there. Golden gloves and a golden helmet. The helmet looked just about my size, wear as the gloves were Big enough to comfortably fit Big Mike's hands.

Going over and picking up the helmet out of interest, I saw that inside was a note. With the same picture as Celestia's tattoo. I picked it up and opened it up, reading it out-loud so I wouldn't have to repeat it to Big Mike. And what it said was very surprising, confusing, and in a way. Humorous.

_Joe-_

_At this point, you've probably assumed without a doubt that we're real. And that you are in for, as you said, one thrill of a life-time._

_So to help give you a guide for this, I thought it best to tell you of a reference._

_On the internet, Google or YouTube would be best, type in MLP FIM._

_Simply watch the show that is mentioned, and you will see what our world is like._

_When you see the show, it will all click together. But just to tell you, the show might make us all seem different than they really are. _

_So don't think it's dead on accurate._

_You can probably guess that they have to fit into a smaller time limit and have it all make sense in the end. So it's different._

_Sincerely- Princess Celestia_

_P.S. I am fine with 'Trollestia' or 'Sun Lady' But you dare call me Molestia, or speak any harsh terms about ponies purposefully, and I will personally see you off to the moon._

_Good luck! :D_

Little ball of Sunshine, isn't she? Oh well, better start to prepare for this.

"Big Mike. I am calling in sick for today. You will need to stay as well. So I need you to call the school and tell them I am ill. Also mentioning that you are staying home to help me in my 'time of need'. At least, until your football game." I told him, knowing just what we have to do.

"Why's that Joe?" He asked, confused.

"Because we are on a very important research mission that will require both of our attentions to do so." I told him as I walked out of my room, him following.

"What is it?" He asked me.

Once I got to the living room, I got my laptop and got on, plugging a cord into the TV so what was on the laptop would show on the screen. And after going to YouTube and typing away, I got the video up and full screened it. Making it look as if we were watching an episode of...

"We need to stay home and watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Episodes one and two."

* * *

**And so concludes this little trip! For realzies this time! So, next episode we will be heading back to Ponyville to get back to the seven ponies, and dragon, that we love to hear about the most! That is, not counting any of the background ponies that is!**

**Also, two things I want to ask you guys that aren't the QotC. Since I still have control of the outros, what do you think about Trixie taking control of the intros? And, what do you think I was referencing with 'Song I'? Try to guess! I want to see just how many readers can get it!**

**Okay, but here's the real QotC! Bye for now every pony! See you in about a week for the next episode!**

**QotC: You think that Joe has a good enough reason to have him and Big Mike blow off school just to watch My Little Pony? And do you think that Morgue having his creativity back in juvy will be good for anyone there?**


	60. Broncolyn! (Episode 4)

**Trixie: Why hello there readers, and welcome to Trixie's intro! Now I know that all of you humans are just as happy to see Trixie as Trixie is to see all of you, but I'm afraid that again we'll have to bring in a special guest once again. So please welcome for their sake, here's-**

**HOLD IT! *as a portal suddenly opens up, me and Dino coming out. Dino wearing a top hat and me in a tux* Trixie, I'm not letting you butcher my intro any longer!**

**Trixie: And you decided not to face Trixie and get new clothes why?**

**Oh, well the thing is Dino wanted a top hat, so I had Rarity make him one... Then she said that since Dino's always with me, she convinced me to have her make me a custom-made tux that looks kinda like James Bond's. Except, without the bow tie and with just a normal tie inste- why am I explaining this?! Look, I came to put a stop to you!**

**Trixie: And how do you think you can stop the Great and Powerful Trixie?!**

**Oh, I don't know... Like this probably. *I snap my fingers and a pair of eyes with red lips appear next to me, looking at Trixie***

**Face: IMA FIRN MAH LAZER! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *A huge lazer than shoots out of the face's mouth and at Trixie, flying her into a wall***

**Trixie: Alright Zeke... I see that we're evenly matched... *As she got off of the imprint she left in the wall***

**Yeah...sure...If you say so...**

**Trixie: So how about a deal? You and I can become co-commentators? Every pony wins then!**

***I frown, but knowing that Trixie won't leave, I sighed* Fine. You can stay. But I'm still bringing in guest stars, so don't think that it's all aimed on... *I stopped talking as I saw Trixie monologuing to herself about how she was the Great and Reasonable Trixie***

**Sure... Oh well, let's just do the top three comments, then the rest of it all.**

**3: Christ's Disciple. When you put it like that, there's a plus side and a down side! Plus side, they'll learn about the world and Elements of Harmony. Which is important. Trixie, care to tell the downside?**

**Trixie: Downside, no pony would ever accept that as a good reason. Still, they made a good cover for getting out of school. Especially when they're parents aren't there any more to stop them.**

**Shush! We're not allowed to give out back story or exposition in the intros unless it's already been mentioned!**

**Trixie: Well, you wrote the scripts. Both in real life, and in the reality of the intro.**

**Err... Be lucky that making this whole intro already breaks fourth wall. Because if it didn't, I would make you Pinkie's long-lost sister in the story.**

**2: Tied with TongueTwisted and whovian803. Pfft... BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *falls to the ground in laughter***

**Trixie: That's not funny! Why would you put those two as the second favorite comment?! *She asks with a terrified look***

**Just to see the look on your face! Hahaha!... *after seeing Trixie glare, I cleared my throat* Sorry, but I'm just practicing for what may or may not be a horror story I might think about doing for Halloween... Anyway, back on topic. Top Comment!**

**1: NoPonyYouKnow. Wow, you're right! I don't know you!**

**Trixie: You don't know almost all of them. So that's kind of obvious.**

**Again, shut it. You're spoiling it. **

**But anyway, you're right about something else! 'Song I' was The Incredibles! I'm glad you liked the reference too! I thought it up after watching some conspiracies about an Incredibles 2! They said that Disney has planed to make it, along with a Toy Story 4, and Finding Nemo 2 (Which I really hope those last two will never happen.) And with Superheroes being a good theme right now, it's possible! Not to mention, Mr. Incredible is one of the three starting characters in Disney Infinity. And not else to mention, Monster's University was made! (Wish I'll see it soon cause I haven't seen it yet...)**

**So yeah, here's hoping for that to happen!**

**Okay, let's do this! Start the-**

**Trixie: Wait! You promised the readers a guest star in every intro! And since Trixie will from now on be the co-commentator, you still need a guest star!**

**Oh crap, you're right Trixie! Let's see... Not much time in the intro left so... Wait, I have an idea!**

***Pulling out a portal gun, I fired into the wall, creating a blue portal. Tom flying out and landing in front of me, Trixie, and Dino***

**Trixie: Every pony, you remember Tom right?! Yes?! No?! Okay good! *she said as fast as possible***

***firing another blue portal under Tom so he would leave as fast as he did come, I grinned towards the audience* Alright every pony, enjoy the first chapter of the episode! *I said just as fast as Trixie***

**Trixie and Me: BYE!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, A baby pony-sized T-Rex with a top hat named Dino, wires all around the floor, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Trixie shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), cracks on the ground as well as in the wall, banners with Trixie's Cutie Marks on them, a Trixie shaped imprint on the wall.**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP. All he owns is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that he's personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"Oh, I can't believe it! All of us are going to Broncolyn!" Pinkie Pie screamed in delight, bouncing up and down in her seat as she kept squealing in delight.

"As am I! Once I get there, I can finally see all the sights and see just what fashion trends Broncolyn has right now!" Rarity said, giggling at the thought of her becoming the most known pony in Broncolyn. Despite the fact that none of us have ever gone there. Or anywhere close to it before. "Blitz, I can't thank you enough for inviting us all!" She told me, happy that I invited her an the others to come with me.

"Uh-huh..." I said, paying next to no attention. All I really heard her say is 'Blitz' and 'thank'. So I just figured that she was thanking me about something.

"Yeah! Thank ya kindly Blitz! If'n there's anythin' we can do ta make it up to ya, all ya gotta do is ask!" Applejack said, agreeing with Rarity.

"Got it..." I said, only hearing something about asking them something. What they wanted me to ask, I had no idea.

"Blitz? Are you even paying attention?" Rainbow Dash asked, waving a hoof behind the book I was trying to read, me barely seeing it out of the corner of my eye.

"Barely..." I answered truthfully, able to hear her just fine since she was right in front of me.

"Um Blitz... What are you reading?" Fluttershy asked as she came up as well.

"Book..." I answered simply, trying to focus on it. Usually whenever I read anything, I could keep up a decent conversation as I read it. But that was because I don't put all of my focus into it. But on the few occasions where I did devote my entire attention to a book, I only heard like one or two words any pony said. So basically, I was able to hold a better conversation than Twilight. But just barely, as I didn't only say 'uh-huh' for every answer.

"Oh, right, sorry... My bad." Fluttershy said, dismissing her question since she saw that I was busy.

"Ya think?" Twilight out of them all asked me as she levitated the book out of my hooves and towards her. Careful not to lose my spot as she checked the front of the book.

"Cloud House Materials." Twilight read out-loud. "You're building a cloud house?" She asked.

And since that was a kind of dumb question, I couldn't keep myself from doing a 'Here's Your Sign' joke. "Nope. I hid a treasure map in there to hide it from you guys." I said, taking the book back and looking at the page number to try to memorize just where I was.

Pinkie then gasped, jumping over and snatching the book from me, flipping the pages to look for the 'treasure map'. "Where is it?! I wanna find the treasure!" She then gasped real loudly. "Finally, I have a reason to wear my pirate hat!" She said, pulling a pirate hat out from under her mane. Putting it on, she then felt around under the seats, pulling out a few other pirate stuff.

"And Blitz can wear this eye patch over his eye! Then Applejack can wear this peg leg!" She said, letting go of the eye patch after it got around my head, slapping me around my fake eye. Which hurt the part around my eye a little.

Then after somehow getting Applejack in a peg leg, she then turned to Rarity. "Next, Rarity can wear this rag over her mane!"

"Pinkie, don't you dare put that on-" But Rarity's warning was too late as Pinkie got the rag over her mane, messing it up to Rarity's dismay.

"Next, we need Fluttershy to swab the poop deck! You know, cause it's so dirty!" She said, getting out a bucket and rag, placing it on Fluttershy's back, making her slip and fall to the ground.

"Don't forget, we need some pony to keep a look out for any enemy pirates that are after our treasure!" Pinkie said, tossing Rainbow Dash a spyglass.

"And finally, Twilight! You are hence forth known as, First Mate Sparkle!" She said, putting a wooden sword in Twilight's mouth.

Twilight then frowned, talking through the sword. "Pinkie, I don't think Blitz was-"

"Up up up! That's Captain Pie to you, landlubber!" 'Captain Pie' told Twilight with a serious look.

I then frowned, getting my book back. "Pinkie, I was joking! There is no treasure!" I told her.

She then gasped at me. "Ye be lyin ta yer Cap'n?! Ye best be ready ta walk tha plank!" She said, frowning at me.

"Wait, you can't make me walk the plank!" I told her. "There isn't even a plank to walk on!"

"Now ye be back talkin' yer Cap'n?! I'll make ye swag the poop deck with Scallywag Flutters fer that!" She threatened.

"Oh yeah?! Well good luck with that Captain Pie, cause I ain't... The hay am I doing..." I asked, wondering just why I was going along with this craziness.

I then shook my head and got back in my seat, opening my book back up to the rightful page. Almost done with this dull book. About time too.

"Attention every pony! We'll be arriving in Broncolyn in just a few minutes! Be ready to..." The Train Conductor began, but as he saw all seven of us with pirate costumes on, he just stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "B-be ready to pass over the Broncolyn Bridge soon.." He said with a calm and confused voice, leaving the car right afterwards.

All of them then went to one side of the train, looking off the side of the Broncolyn Bridge as we passed over it. And since the station was right after the bridge, I simply closed my book shut, sighing in annoyance since I couldn't finish this boring dry book before getting to Broncolyn.

* * *

"And... Done!" I said, finishing that stupid book! "Man, could they make it any harder to read?! Anyway, thanks for holding the book for me Twilight." I told her. She was levitating the book in front of me with her magic making it possible for me to read and walk. That way we could to the right place.

"No problem Blitz." Twilight said, placing the book in my satchel bag which I had with brought with me. "So why do you need to build a cloud house anyway?" She asked, all of them wanting to know.

"I tried to tell you guys before we left, but you were all so excited about the trip that I never got to tell you guys." I told them.

"Oh my. We're sorry Blitz. We didn't mean to." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's fine. Besides, it doesn't really concern you guys. You see, some pony that lives here tried asking this town's construction crew to build a cloud house. But when they said that they would be too busy to build it, they looked around for some pony else to build it. And I guess word has gotten around that the Ponyville Construction Crew beat Flim and Flam's machine, and they asked us." I told them, filling them in on it all.

"Don't ya mean, you single hoofingly beat their machine?" Applejack reminded me.

"Meh." I said shrugging it off. Didn't really matter to me whether ponies knew I did it by myself or with some of the others. As long as the crew got recognition, I was fine. In fact, I probably wouldn't care either way.

"So, why are you the only one here anyway?" Twilight asked. "Shouldn't there be more of you coming to build it?"

"Well, there's only seven pegasi that are on the crew in total. But since they're really behind schedule on a project, they only sent me. They're trying to build this seven story building, but it fell apart. So, that left me to come with six extra tickets for you guys." I told them.

"Fell apart?" Twilight asked, suddenly nervous about something.

"Yeah. It's weird though. Jumpy told us all that he saw a foal sitter with two babies, and they scared him into one of the support beams. But it makes no sense, because what idiot would let babies wander onto a construction site?" I asked, not really expecting much of an answer.

"Hehehe... Yeah... Sounds pretty foolish alright..." Twilight said, sounding nervous even more. But for what reason would she be nervous about? She's not a foal sitter.

"But anyways, with only me building this house I had to learn how to build one first. So that's what I did on the long train ride over." I told them. Too bad for that too, because that was actually my first ever train ride. Stupid dry book.

"So who asked for the house?" Rainbow Dash said, flying up beside me.

"Don't know. All I do know is that there a griffon. That and, they already have some blueprints for the house." I told them, not knowing much else. The name on the order was in chicken scratch, so anything they wrote was impossible to read. And no, it wasn't cursive. All I could tell was that they checked the box next to 'Griffon'. This way I could make the dimensions of the house perfect for Griffons. Since they were bigger than ponies, that was important.

"A griffon huh?" Twilight asked. "Well, how are you supposed to find out just where they might be anyway? I mean, there are more griffons here than in somewhere like Ponyville." She told me.

"Well after reading the paper enough times, I was able to figure out that it said something about meeting just outside of Broncolyn, where a few other cloud houses would be." I told them. "Which reminds me, you guys don't need to come with me. I mean, I'm the only one here that can build this thing so you guys can go and look around Broncolyn." I told them, knowing that they couldn't really help.

"Wait a second! What do you mean you're the only one that can build it?!" Rainbow Dash asked, landing in front of me. Getting in my way.

"Well, only pegasi can build the house, and I don't think you can read blueprints." I told her, knowing she couldn't. To be clear only me, Applejack, and Rarity could read blueprints. Rarity only able to read prints that talk about designs and not building structures, but she could read some building prints too if she had too.

"I might not be an egghead like Twilight, but I can still read!" She said, mistaking what I said for an insult.

But I still couldn't pass this offer up. "Alright then. Tell me the length times width times height of this blueprint." I said, pulling out one of the papers that were sticking out of my satchel, tossing it to her.

She caught it and unrolled it on the ground, letting us all see her read it. "Let's see... It's uh..." I tried to keep myself from laughing as I watched her try to read the blueprint, and fail. Although behind me I could hear Rarity and Applejack snickering and trying hard not to laugh.

"Aha! It's 24X32X20!" She said, actually right. Although, that wasn't enough as I continued.

"Good! Now, what are the measurements in?" I asked, this being the hard one.

"That's easy! There... There... What is that supposed-I mean... Hifs! There in hifs!" She said smirking in victory at the three of us that were snickering. "See?! Told you I can-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Me, Applejack, and even Rarity blurted out as we all fell to the ground in uncontrollable laughter.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash asked, wanting to know just why we were laughing like hyenas.

"Hifs huh?!" I said in between laughs. "Well that's a weird name!" I managed to say.

"Well that's what it says!" She said, defending herself.

"Rainbow my dear," Rarity said, regaining most of her composure as me and AJ were still laughing our tails off. "what you read was 'hf' right?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah! But, how am I supposed to pronounce it?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Darling, it's an abbreviation. 'Hf' stands for hoof." Rarity explained. This making Rainbow Dash look back at the paper before chuckling nervously.

"Okay, so maybe I don't know blueprints. I was still able to build my house without them anyway." She bragged. Even though that wasn't exactly a thing to brag about.

"I didn't think you'd get stuck on the measurements though." I said, me and AJ both calming down at this point.

Hf. was the most common measurement there was in Equestria. The first day of being on the Ponyville Construction Crew, I learned pretty quick that their measurements were different from the ones I was used. Instead of measuring in 'feet', ponies measured in 'hooves'. Which were six inches long. Making one hoof half a foot long.

That was pretty much the only difference though. Inches, centimeters, yards, miles? All those were the same. So that shed that was 24X32X20? Yeah, that was in hooves. In feet, it was 12X26X10.

In all realness though, it was actually pretty easy to pick up on. Though, every blueprint I make is still in feet from habit. This way, only I can read them. Making them impossible for any pony to just copy and steal from.

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash said as she picked up the blueprint and gave it back to me. And while putting it in my satchel, she spoke up. "Let's find that Griffon!" She said, wanting to change the subject.

"It's right around that corner." I pointed to the final turn that led out to the outskirts of Broncolyn. It was pretty obvious because we could see the tops of cloud houses from above the tall Broncolyn buildings.

As they all then started to run off towards the corner, I simply walked calmly. Knowing that with only me building the house, I had to save my energy. Especially since I only brought two storm cloud cupcakes. That barely enough to build the foundation and frame-work for a cloud house.

But as I turned the corner, I saw that my friends were all staying perfectly still. Looks of shock from Pinkie Pie. Anger from Rainbow Dash. And even terror from Fluttershy. The others had looks that showed all three of these, but all of them were thinking the same thing. And to prove it, they all said the same thing simultaneously.

"**GILDA?!**" They all stated in shock, not believing what was directly in front of them.

* * *

**And so ends the first chapter! Hope you all didn't have to wait too long for it, and I hope all of you like the episode as a whole! Honestly, I hope it wasn't filled with too many dry moments like measurements in hf. instead of ft. but trust me, it'll all have a point to it!**

**Next chapter coming tomorrow! Until next time every pony!**

**QotC: What do you think Broncolyn would look like?**


	61. Gilda's Revenge (Episode 4)

**Hello every pony and welcome to the intro!**

**Trixie: *mutters* Well those of you that watch it anyway...**

**Shut it Trixie. Anyway, here with us today is the Griffon of the hour! GILDA!**

**Gilda: What are you two, some kinda retro ring announcers? *she asked as she came into view***

**Trixie: Ring announcers?! What are you to call the Great and Powerful Trixie, your successor as an antagonist towards Twilight and her friends, a simple minded ring announcer?!**

**Gilda: What do you mean 'successor'?! I was ten times as better than a nerdling like you when I was the villain!**

**Trixie: That so? Then tell me Ms. 80's Reject, how come I was permitted a comeback while you wallowed away? Never to be spoken of again?!**

**Gilda: Say that again, you Magician Wannabe!**

**Trixie: Trixie insists after you, Wizard of Oz Loser!**

**Gilda: Third Person Talkin', Insane Asylum Patient!**

**Trixie: Out of Style, Smack Talking, Waste of Feathers!**

**OH, BURN! *I yelled out, sitting in a bean bag chair with a bucket of popcorn***

**Trixie: *Smirks towards Gilda* Ha! It appears that Trixie's silver tongue has bested yet another foal!**

**Gilda: Will see about that after I- *mouth is zipped up with a zipper by me, using my author powers***

**Okay, let's not waste an entire intro with you two bickering. Again. Let's just see what every pony thinks of Gilda's town.**

***Gilda rips the zipper off, but stays quiet anyway***

**3: dazza the lucario. Oh come on dude! You can't just do something like that hap- *Before I could even finish that sentence, a statue made of Lucario, which is made out of nothing but silver, drops down an lands right next to the statue of Stepony***

**Trixie: How did he even do that?!**

**I don't know!... And suddenly, a million dollars fell from the sky!... *nothing happens* Really?! Why can't something go my way at least once?!**

**Gilda: Oh shut up you third-rate introducer! *Trixie then fires a magical beam at her, hitting her and making her slide across the room. Though, it didn't hurt much***

**Thank you Trixie. That was actually very kind of you... In a way.**

**Trixie: Think nothing of it. Anything to get a free hit on her. Anyway, next top comment!**

**2: PrinceBlackFire116.**

**Trixie: We tried that, but Dino kept eating the monocle. So instead, we taught him how to put one of his fingers up to his chin and say random questions. Like his father, Philosoraptor.**

**Dino: *taps chin in thought* If it's called pizza pie, then does that make it a dessert?**

**Yeah, he's not as good as his father but hey! He's still learning! Plus... His father's kinda busy at the moment coming up with thoughts himself. Anyway though, final comment!**

**1: Swift Lightning. Yeah I know, bringing in Gilda was pretty obvious. But how could I try and bring her in without it coming out of nowhere?! I mean, she sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the other characters!**

**Gilda: HEY!**

**I mean, she's the only griffon we've seen, besides the ONE other griffon on the train cake mystery episode. So yeah, dead giveaway. How could I have brought her in?!**

**And also, since you and a few others asked... Okay! Trixie, if you'd please!**

**Trixie: I know. I know. *she then uses her magic to bring in Pinkie Pie, who had a ton of party stuff including her wagon, party cannon, trombone, thirty other instruments, cake, and the rest of the mane six, Spike, and Blitz***

**Pinkie: Hello every pony! Who's ready to party?!**

***All of us cheer as she fires her party cannon. Making a jukebox, buffet table, streamers and other party decorations, and Gummy fly out and land perfectly***

**Alright! Party time! Now while we bust out this party, we'll let you all get to the chapter! *Sees Gilda just glaring at everything* Gilda? You can go back home now.**

**Gilda: Oh no! I ain't leaving till Trickie here learns not to mess with me!**

**Trixie: Oh, now you have angered Trixie for the last time! Dino! Escort this simple-minded fool out of the intro!**

***Dino then comes and bites down on Gilda's tail, dragging her away***

**Gilda: Hey! Let go ya billion year old lizard! You two lame-os haven't heard the last of me!**

**Trixie: Well that was annoying. I mean, how big can pony's egos get anyway?**

**Maybe if you looked in a mirror, you'd find out... *I mumbled, Trixie not able to hear me. I then went back to the party.***

**Trixie: Oh well, enjoy the chapter every pony!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, A baby pony-sized T-Rex with a top hat named Dino, wires all around the floor, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Trixie shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), cracks on the ground as well as in the wall, banners with Trixie's Cutie Marks on them, a Trixie shaped imprint on the wall.**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP. All he owns is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that he's personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"**GILDA**" We all yelled out in utter shock, surprised to see her of all griffons here.

But while most of them were just shocked, I just glared at her. Still not over what all she did back in Ponyville. I mean, yelling at Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, insulting my friends, and expecting me to just ditch my friends and follow her. When it all happened, I didn't want to accept it.

I mean when she stormed out of the welcome party Pinkie set up, I thought that she was in a bad mood or something, then she would come back later and apologize to us all. But after like a half hour of expecting her to come back and apologize, I thought I went a little too far with yelling at her. That is until Pinkie Pie filled me in on everything Gilda did behind my back!

I knew then that she had changed, and that she couldn't be my friend anymore. So I decided to just leave her be instead of going after her to make her even more mad at me and my friends.

"What are you dweebs doing here?!" She asked, just as caught off guard to see us as we were to see her.

"We came here because one of our friends invited us!" I defended, stepping up and in front of my friends. "What are you doing here?!"

"Like I have to tell you Rainbow Crash!" She insulted. Of course she would use a name like that. She of all ponies knew just how much I hated being called that in Junior Speedster Flight Camp.

"So you're the griffon?" We all turned around to see Blitz walking up. I guess he didn't really much of what we said. Except for the first part, I'm sure.

"Yeah? What's it to you?!" Gilda asked him, glaring intensely. Even though it didn't faze him.

"Well, I came here cause the Ponyville Construction Crew got an order for a cloud house. You're the one who asked right?" He asked, walking up next to us all.

"Wait a second, so Ponyville builders are what those slow builders sent my order too?! ERR... Those bunch a con-ponies are getting a piece a my mind!" She yelled out.

But after taking a deep breath, she just went back to glaring at him. "So where's the rest of the builders supposed to be?" She asked, knowing that there was no way she could just say no. Because that meant no house! Ha! That's what you get for being a jerk Gilda!

"Actually, I'm the only one that could come. I'll be building your house." He answered.

"WHAT?! But they said that there would be seven ponies coming to build me the most wicked house ever!" She said in anger. "What happened to them?!"

"Wicked?..." He mumbled to himself, confused as to how some pony still used that word on purpose.

Still, he just shook his head a little and spoke up. "Their behind schedule, so only I could come. But it's more than enough. So the other six tickets I just gave to my friends." He said jerking his head towards us, which were just standing in a group. Going back and forth as each of them spoke.

"Ya gotta be Joshing me! You're friends with these dweebs?!" She asked, only getting angrier.

He then mouthed, '_Joshing...Dweebs...What the...'_ before shaking his head. Guess he never heard of those words before. Then he went back to frowning. "Yeah I'm their friend. What of it?" He said, now defending us as well. Guess he figured out pretty quickly just what was going on.

"What of it?! That makes you a dweeb too!" She insulted.

Closing his eyes and taking in a quick breath, he kept his cool. "Alright whatever. If it helps any, I'm the one building your house. Not them. So leave them outta this." He told her.

"Or else what?!" Gilda challenged, stepping up and looking down at him since she was taller.

He then flew just a little higher, making him look down at her. "Or else you can survive by sleeping on a welcome mat while you wait for Broncolyn Construction Crew to build your house." He said calmly. Yeah, you tell her Blitz!

She growled at him, but seeing as how he wasn't standing down, not to mention that he was right, she backed down instead. "Alright fine! Just don't make my house look like garbage!" She said, storming off.

"Well she was friendly." He said sarcastically as he landed back down on the ground. "What's with her?" He asked us.

"Gilda was an old friend of mine. Until she acted rude to all of us and the rest of Ponyville." I explained to him with a frown.

"Yeah! Gilda was acting like a Meanie Mc Mean Pants!" Pinkie added.

"Well this is just great. I have to make a house for a jerk that talks as if she was from an eighty's surfer movie." He said with a frown. And if that wasn't so bad, I would've laughed my head off.

"Can't you just say no? I mean, it's not like you're being forced to right?" Twilight asked, making a good point.

"Sadly, no. By coming here, we already took the offer. We meaning me. And with that, I was given enough money to buy all the materials, and not to mention my pay. So, I can't back out of this now." He told us.

"So you were lyin' when ya said that ya wouldn't build her house?" Applejack asked.

"Well yeah, that was a bluff. But at least she won't be bothering you guys while I build her house. Speaking of, before she finishes throwing her tantrum, you all might want to go." He warned us all.

"Are you sure about that Blitz? We wouldn't mind getting an evil eye from Gilda if it meant keeping you from being bossed around by her." Rarity said, speaking for all of us.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I've survived being bossed around by worse people..." He said, remembering something from being a human.

"Well alright. But if you need any help dealing with her, we'll be glad to stand by you. Good luck." Twilight said, starting to go away. The others following, even though all of them were a little hesitant.

But knowing just what Gilda was capable of, I wasn't leaving any of my friends to be insulted by her alone. "I'm staying. Gilda's not going easy on you."

"Me too!" Me and Blitz turned around to see Pinkie Pie right behind us, smiling greatly. "Gilda is one tough cookie! And I should know! Usually, cookies are very friendly and nice! But some cookies are stale and mean! You always gotta look out for those kinds of cookies!" She warned Blitz, looking serious about that.

Before any of us could say much of anything else, we were all stopped when an oddly cut tree stump landed in front of us. The roots still having dirt that flew at us.

"That should do it." Gilda said, landing on the other side of the stump. And when she saw that me and Pinkie were still here, she glared. "What do you two want?!"

"Nothing. We're just here to help our _friend_ Blitz build your house!" I defended.

"Like I'm letting you two newbs try to build my house! It'd probably look just as trashy as yours!" She said, pointing at me.

"What do you mean by that?!" I challenged, getting mad.

"I mean-"

"AHEM!" Before Gilda could say anything else, Blitz cleared his throat to get our attention. "Remember the deal Gilda." He said with a serious frown.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. No hurtin your friends 'feelings' or else you won't build my house!" She said with a mocking voice. She then went wide-eyed as she realized something. "Wait a second, I just thought a something! You can't back outta this! I already paid you!"

"Dang..." I heard Blitz mutter to himself, mad that she figured it out. "Alright you figured it out. Still, most of my friends are already enjoying themselves in Broncolyn. And don't think I'll let you just insult Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash here either." He told her, me just smirking in agreement.

"Oh don't worry. I won't be annoying any of your friends. But I can't say the same about _my_ friends!" She then put her talons to her mouth and whistled loudly, making three other griffons fly over and look at Gilda.

"Hey guys! There's a few new dweebs walking around Broncolyn from Ponyville! Give em the old griffon welcome would ya?!" She asked with a smirk.

The first one with grey feathers, along with a few feathers drooping over his eyes, chuckled a little. "Ah sweet! Some fresh meat ta meet!" He then laughed at his play on words before taking off to look for our friends.

"Some new lame-brains ta mess with huh?" The only girl of the three griffons Gilda called for asked, the tips of her feather dyed green and were in a ponytail somehow. "Wicked." She then took off.

"Whatever." The last one said with next to no emotion, his feathers looking normal. Brown just like Gilda. He then flew off too.

"Err..." I growled a little, mad that Gilda was about to send her friends to mess with mine. "Hey Pinkie Pie? Think you could warn the others about them?"

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey!" Pinkie said, bouncing off.

"Wait a minute, you can't just tell her to leave!" Gilda challenged.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again. I'm the one building the house. Not my friends." Blitz repeated.

"Fine." Gilda said, suddenly 'not caring'. "Let's just get started then." She said.

"Great. Now where's the blueprints? The form said you had some ready." Blitz said.

"Yeah! I got the gnarliest blueprints ever!" She boasted. She then pointed to her head. "Right here." She said, meaning that she had the idea in her head.

Blitz then dropped his face onto the tree stump. Getting annoyed already. "What?" Gilda asked. "Why did you think I brought the stump?" She asked him.

He then opened his satchel with his right-wing, getting out a paper and handing it to me. "Rainbow Dash, could you go to the Cloud Depot that's floating somewhere above Broncolyn and give them this list? It's all the materials I'm gonna need." He told me.

"Got it. Good luck." I told him, flying off to find the Cloud Depot.

"Thanks... Something tells me I'm gonna need it..." He said, getting out some more paper, pencil, and some tools for making blueprints. Getting ready to try and design Gilda's idea for a home.

* * *

**Rarity's POV**

"EEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed in delight as I set my eyes upon the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! Well, that wasn't made by me of course. I can't simply say that one designer's outfits are better than mine. That would make me appear as if I felt weary of my work! And a good designer should never doubt her masterpiece!

Still, that doesn't mean I can't try them on does it?

So going into the shop, I asked for the outfits and went into the changing rooms to try them on. And trying them on, I was right! They were so beautiful on me! And even though it wasn't a design of my own, I just had to have it!

"Excuse me madame, but I would like to purchase..." But as I approached the counter, instead of the previous pony sitting there, I instead met a griffon with green highlights at the ends of her feathers.

"Hi there! May I help you?" She asked politely with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but she had to leave. Why? THERE A PROBLEM?!" She yelled out of no where. Acting as if I had insulted her harshly.

"W-why no! No problem at all! I was just a little confused is all! I'm sorry if I came off as rude." I said, not wanting to make her angry.

"Oh, well in that case it's fine." She said, suddenly friendly again. Although I just ignored it and regained my composure.

"Oh thank Celestia. For a second I thought I came off as rude." I said with a smile. "Now, I was just coming to purchase a few outfits."

"What? DO I LOOK LIKE A CLERK TO YOU?!" She asked, yelling at me once again out of no where.

"N-no! Well... A-aren't you behind the counter?!" I asked, both extremely confused and extremely terrified.

"Oh yeah! I guess I am!" She said, suddenly smiling again. "So how many do you want to buy?"

Not wanting her to get angry at me a third time, I tried to act as calm and polite as possible. "Just these few, if that is alright with you. I don't want to be a bother much longer, so I promise to be quick mam." I said as politely as I could.

"SO THAT'S IT HUH?! YOU WANT TO JUST RUN AWAY FROM ME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE?! WHAT, AM I TOO UNAPPROACHABLE?!" She asked, yelling straight into my face.

"No, I didn't mean that at all!" I said, but she just kept glaring.

"YEAH! IT WAS! NOW GET OUT! YOU AREN'T GETTING A HAT OUTTA THIS STORE!" She kept yelling.

"But-but this is the best boutique Broncolyn has to offer!" I started. But as I said that, she jumped over the counter and grabbed my tail. Dragging me out.

"DON'T CARE! YOU ARE HEARBY BANNED! NOW..." She then pushed the door wide open and held me in the air. "OUT!"

I was then literally thrown out of the store and outside into a puddle. Then she just slammed the door, not allowing me in any longer.

Stunned by these sudden turn of events, I slowly started to get up. But as I did, I realized that this puddle wasn't water. Or even mud for that matter. It was... Syrup?

"Ewww!..." I stated, taking out a cloth and trying to get it out of my mane. But when the cloth just got stuck in my mane, I started to tear up. Seeing as how my coat, mane, and even tail were covered in it.

Turning to give the griffon that threw me out a stern lecture about customer service, I saw that she was inside 'dying' of laughter as she rolled around on the ground.

My jaw dropped at the sight of this. What had I done to her?! I had done nothing wrong! I didn't even know her! And yet... She ruined my mane without as much as a single thought!

"Rarity!" I turned towards the right to see Pinkie Pie coming towards me. But since I had no reason to sit in a puddle of syrup outside a store I was just thrown out of, I met her halfway.

"Oh no! Did one of Gilda's friends get you?!" She asked me, seeing the condition I was in.

"One of Gilda's friends?" I asked, seeing how perfectly it all fit and just why it happened. "Oh, this is just terrible! One of the worst things that could ever have happened! My mane is now covered in icky syrup thanks to that fiends friend! Why, this could most possibly be. THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" I yelled out, completely devastated about my mane being ruined with syrup. This will take all day to rinse out!

"Actually, that's number five on the list." Pinkie said with some reading glasses and a visor, while she was holding what I assumed was a list. But what four things could be worse than my mane?!

"Right now," She said, the glasses, visor, and list all sent flying somewhere ales as she got serious. "need to try to help the others before they get pranked too! Because their pranks aren't nice or funny at all! They're all mean and nasty!" Pinkie said, making me get just what was going on.

Realizing just how bad this all was, not to mention how my mane was a minor problem right now, I nodded. "You are right Pinkie Pie! We mustn't let our friends get treated horribly! Now let's hurry! I heard Fluttershy say something about going to the park!" I said, leading the way, Pinkie running right besides me. We can't let her get punished like I did. Because if it's just as bad or even worse, than Fluttershy might not be able to take it!

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

As I walked through the local park, I was able to hear the sound of birds chirping happily, fish swimming around in the small little pond that was in the middle of the park, and see the cute little bunnies and squirrelies go from burrow to burrow and tree to tree. It was all so lovely and relaxing, I almost felt like singing.

But of course, I didn't want to bother any of the ponies in the park. And I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened at the Gala when I got too excited. Oh, I wish I could say sorry to all the little critters of the royal garden.

Still though, this park was very nice. It almost felt like I was in the meadow that was just a minute or two from my home. Especially the flora of it all. It was so breath-taking that I couldn't look away.

"Oof." When I felt myself bump into something, I looked forward to see a frowning griffon on the ground in front of me.

"Oh my! I'm very sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you." I apologized to him as he got up, feeling like such a fool for possibly hurting someone. I feel like such a klutz right now.

"No..." He sighed as he blew one of his feathers out of his eyes. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like I was drawing anything important anyway..." He said, picking up a sketch pad and pencil.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess it up. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, not wanting to just leave after ruining his picture.

"Hmm..." He hummed in thought as he looked at me. "Well, do you think maybe I can draw you instead? It'd be better than drawing some trees." He said.

"Oh! Um, I'm flattered and all but... I don't really like modeling all that much..." I said, remembering back to the whole incident with Photo Finish.

"Well, you did say anything to help." He reminded me.

"Oh right... I did say that. Well, I guess it won't be so bad. There won't be any pony else looking at me will there?" I asked, not wanting to be watched by a crowd of ponies.

"No, just me." He assured with a shake of his head.

"Alright, I guess so." I said. "So, what should I do?" I asked, not wanting to mess up.

"Just sit there. You don't have to smile or anything like that. Just sit." He said, flipping to a new page.

So I just patiently sat in place, not really sure how long this would take. I mean, I was happy that I could make it up to the griffon for bumping into him, but I didn't want to take so long that I would keep my friends waiting.

But after just two more minutes of sitting, he stopped drawing and looked up. "Alright. I'm done." He told me with no expression on his face.

"Did I mess up? I'm sorry." I apologized, not wanting to make a mess of things.

"No, I mean I finished." He then tossed the sketch pad of to the side a few feet from where I was. "Go ahead and look. The light it's under will help." He told me, explaining just why he tossed the sketch pad over where it was.

I went over and looked at it. Amazed by just how life-liked it looked. It was great. The only thing about it which confused me was, in the picture I was drenched with something. Something that came from above me.

So wondering just why it was drawn like that, I looked up to see just what made him draw it like that. Only, I saw just why he drew it like that right away. Because as I looked up, a balloon the size of a foal was hanging above me by a little string.

I went wide-eyed and turned to get out of the way, but it was too late as the string snapped. Making the foal sized balloon drop onto me. Popping and making a weird sticky liquid fall on me. And smelling it, I found out that it was paint. Green paint.

That's when every pony in the park looked towards me, laughing at me. I couldn't stand all of them laughing at what had happened and started tearing up.

"Fluttershy darling, are you alright?!" Before I started crying though, I saw Pinkie and Rarity coming over to me. Rarity covered in syrup.

"Yeah, but... I was helping this griffon with his drawing... And I got covered in paint..." I said, trying not to cry. All of them laughing at me was so much. I didn't like the attention, and on top of that, I was a laughing stalk to all of them now.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. It'll be fine. Some of Gilda's friends are pulling horrid pranks on us all. We need to stay calm and find the others." Rarity told me with a sincere look.

"Gilda's friends?... Oh, I'm scared of Gilda. I don't know if I can really help stop her..." I said, not forgetting the last time I met Gilda. She was really mean to me. Though, it was kind of my fault for bumping into her.

"Well right now, we only need to find the others before they get pranked harshly. Could you possibly know where Applejack or Twilight could have gone?" Rarity asked me, trying to find our friends before the griffons did.

"Well... I think I remember Twilight saying something about going to the bookstore not too far from here." I said, wiping the paint off of my face.

"Well let's try to save her then! There isn't a moment to lose!" Rarity said to us. Then, the three of us went off to the bookstore. Hoping to get to Twilight before another griffon. Oh, I hope it'll all be okay in the end.

* * *

**And so concludes the second part! Gilda's friends are real jerks to be honest. I hope we don't see them anywhere in the intro.**

**Trixie: Don't jinx it!**

**Hey, what are you doing in the outro?! This is a sign off, not a skit!**

**Anyway, we hope you all are liking this episode so far! And we will see you for the final part of it tomorrow! Bye for now!**

**QotC: How do you think Gilda's house is gonna turn out? What will it look like?**


	62. The Right Solution (Episode 4)

**Trixie: Hello every pony, and welcome to Trixie and Zeke's Intro!**

**Wait a second, I thought we agreed on Zeke and Trixie's Intro!**

**Trixie: We did? Well if that is the case, then why does this banner say otherwise? *She then levitated up a banner that says 'Trixie and Zeke's Intro' in bold letters. She then hung it up directly above us***

**When did we get that?! I don't remember ordering that!**

**Trixie: Well when you were feeding Dino, Trixie took the liberty of ordering a banner to make the intro a little more appealing! Do not worry though, everything else on the banner is perfectly equal!**

**Wait, is your name bigger than mine?!**

**Trixie: Okay well, maybe one thing... It doesn't matter really!**

**Oh, well if it isn't that much to argue about, then I'll make it a little even. *Snaps fingers, making the banners with Trixie's Cutie Mark burn up, leaving no trace***

**Trixie: Well that was just uncalled for!**

**'It doesn't matter really!' *I said, mimicking Trixie's voice* Anyway, let's bring in our guest star! TWILIGHT!**

**Twilight: Hi Zeke, nice to see the intro's a little neater then befo- Oh hey Trixie! I didn't know that there would be two guests this intro!**

**Trixie: Two guests?! I'm not a guest, I'm a co-commentator! *****Meanwhile, I am rolling on the ground in laughter***

**Trixie: Shush you! Anyway, let's just finish this up with the top comments before Trixie is insulted even more...**

**3: Sunblast X. That would actually look pretty cool! I can almost imagine that happening. Except, it would be bigger and have flames instead of rainbows. And you know, basically become nightmare fuel for any pony that sees it.**

**Twilight: Actually, I think Rainbow Dash was thinking of doing that for Nightmare Night last year. But after a while, she got lazy and forgot about the idea.**

**Well... Can't say I'm surprised actually. Next comment!**

**2: PrinceBlackFire116. Don't worry, I see what you're hinting at!**

**Trixie: You do?**

**Yeah, and don't worry! It'll come in due time. I just need to find the right place to incorporate it. But it's just not possible to incorporate it since the episode's taking place in a different city. But to make up for it, simply wait for episode six! You won't be disappointed! Now, onto the last comment!**

**1: whovian803.**

**Trixie: AMEN Whovian! *After seeing me and Twilight frowning at her, she shrugged* What?! Tell Trixie that she isn't the only one that agrees with him!**

**Out of the four of us here, that including Dino, you are the only one who agrees to that one-hundred percent.**

**Twilight: Yeah Trixie, that wasn't very nice.**

**Trixie: Nice?! Did you hear the insults that feather-brain threw at Trixie?! She's still sending nasty texts to Trixie's phone too! *She said, levitating an iPhone out from under her hat, the cover decorated in her coat color and Cutie Mark***

***facepalm* Why did I give her that iPhone?**

**Trixie: You said that you wanted to see Trixie defeat these foolish pigs with birds. Speaking of, HOW CAN THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE BEAT THIS LEVEL WITHOUT AT LEAST ONE LAST BIRD?!**

***I turn to Twilight and shrug before she clears her throat and speaks up***

**Twilight: Well with all that said and done, I say we start up the chapter! Zeke?!**

**Don't have to tell me twice Twilight! Goodbye every pony, and we will see you all in the next chapter intro!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, A baby pony-sized T-Rex with a top hat named Dino, wires all around the floor, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Trixie shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), cracks on the ground as well as in the wall, a banner that says 'Trixie and Zeke's Intro' directly overhead, a Trixie shaped imprint on the wall.**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP. All he owns is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that he's personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

Ah, the bookstore! Almost the holy grail of this city. Well, next to that bridge leading into the town that is.

Still, there was always something about bookstores that I loved! Even more than my own library, or Canterlot Library for that matter! It was that I could get any book I wanted, and purchase it to keep! And since bookstores had so many books that I didn't own myself, it led to new opportunities!

So, looking through every shelf there was, I saw every book organized by topic, and then further organized by alphabet! Seeing all the simple yet fantastic organization, I tried very hard to kept myself from getting too excited! I mean, how could you not be excited by a bookstore?! It was so wonderful!

"Let's see, where to start..." I said, pacing myself. Well, obviously I had to look for any classic stories from long ago, as well as any history books I didn't already own. Those were more important than any other topic already.

So going straight to the shelf that contained history books, I started to look for any book that I didn't yet own. And once I spotted some books I've never seen before, I took them out and started to pile them next to me. Yes, some of those might've been a little torn up, and some might just be books that had a different cover, but I would sort them out further after getting them. It was a personal process that I liked going through for buying books.

"And... Alright. That's gotta be about thirty books out of all the history section. Small amount, but that's fine." I said, congratulating myself. This was probably one of the reasons Spike didn't want to come with all of us. That, and of course Broncolyn's gems were very expensive. Not because of how they looked or their size, but the lack of gems.

Broncolyn's gem mines were tapped out a long time ago. So now it was just a nice place to visit a vacation or something. Beautiful for sight-seeing or trying one of their famous restaurants like a place called 'Grainmaldi's Pizza'. But of course, that wasn't enough to convince Spike. I was even willing to pay for his ticket, but he still wasn't tempted to go.

"Oh well, guess I'll be the only one that gets to enjoy these books." I said, giggling at the anticipation at it all.

But saying that to myself made me remember just where I was, or why I was here. Books. So turning towards my pile of books, I got ready to pick the top one up when I realized...

All the books were gone.

"That's odd... I knew I put all the books right there..." I looked around for any signs of them, or for any pony that might've taken them thinking that they were misplaced. But I couldn't see any pony. Though, I couldn't help but hear... snickering?

Oh well, I guess it's fine. I mean, they couldn't have gone too far anyway right? So knowing that whoever took them would put at least most of them back eventually, I continued on to find another book topic. Hopefully one that I wouldn't misplace.

And luckily for me, I was able to find the next best topic. Magic. Books on magical spells, potions, and even about ingredients that have different effects and reactions. And the best part was!... I only had a few of the books that were organized on this entire shelf!

I tried holding in a squeal, again not wanting to disturb any of the other ponies inside the library. Still though, I couldn't believe how big a selection there was to choose from! To bad my saddle bags I brought only had enough room for about seven books. Depending on how many pages each book had.

"Excuse me mam." I heard a slightly deep stallion's voice call out as I felt a hoof tap me on the shoulder from behind.

"Hm?" I asked, turning around. But when I did, I saw no pony there. "Hello? Some pony need something?" I asked, looking around. And while I did, I felt a blast of wind come from behind me.

"What?!" I asked as I was shocked, turning back around to face where the wind came from. In between me and the bookshelf filled with magical books.

But when I saw the book-case, my jaw dropped in even more shock. Because on every single book from both the top and bottom shelf was a line of freshly coated purple paint going from one side to the other.

"Excuse me miss, but what seems to be the problem?" A unicorn, who I'm guessing is the clerk of the bookstore, asked as she came up behind me. But when she saw all the spines of the books covered in purple paint, she glared. "Do you think all of these books are your own personal canvass?!" She asked, thinking I did it.

"What?! No! I didn't do that at all!" I told her, not knowing how that got there.

"Uh-huh. Then tell me, why is the paint the same color as you? And how come all those books on the far wall are glued down? In a pattern that resembles your Cutie Mark?" She asked, gesturing towards the wall behind the bookshelf.

I looked above the shelf and just as she said, there were all thirty of those books that had disappeared. And they were somehow glued to the wall in the shape of a star. And more specifically, in the shape of my Cutie Mark!

"I-I-I have no idea! Honest!" I told her, not knowing what was going on at all!

"Likely story! Get out!" She told me, pointing to the doorway.

"But-"

"Out!" She then focused her magic on my saddlebags, dragging me out of the store and out into the street.

"I don't understand..." I said to myself, trying to figure it all out. "I didn't do anything. So who did it?" I pondered to myself.

"Twilight! Twilight, are you okay?!" I turned towards the left as I saw Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy running over to me. Rarity looking like she as covered in some kind of sticky substance, and Fluttershy covered in green paint.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what happened to all of you?" I asked, getting up off the ground.

"It was just terrible! I tried to purchase some outfits, when suddenly one of Gilda's friends caught me off guard and threw me into a puddle of syrup! Ruining me precious mane!" Rarity told me, completely devastated by that fact.

"And I met one of Gilda's friends too, but I got tricked and covered in paint." She said with a sniffle. "Every pony laughed at me..."

That made me think back to what just happened. My books disappearing, some pony asking for my attention then 'vanishing', and the books all being painted and glued down. Throughout all of that, I never thought of looking up! It made sense then. If one of Gilda's friends were behind it, they could just fly out of sight.

After piecing it all together, we heard laughing come from above us. We all looked up, only to see a griffon with the feathers on his head drooping down over his eyes laughing at us!

"So it was you!" I said, getting angry at him just with the fact of him laughing at us. We had all gotten 'pranked' by Gilda's friends, and I was furious as to why! Revenge!

"Yeah it was! And it was hilarious! That little librarian always catches me! But this time, I was just able to put the blame on you!" He said, smirking towards me.

"Why though?! Why would you do all of this?!" I asked, glaring at him.

"Because after Gilda explained how you all humiliated her, we decided to help her get back at all of you!" He said flying off and landing a little ways down the street from us. "So yeah! Welcome to Broncolyn!" He then put his talons to his mouth and whistled loudly, a pony pulling a taxi appearing from around the corner and was pulled very quickly towards him. While it passed us, it ended up splashing me and Pinkie in a puddle of murky water.

He then just laughed at us as he got on and rode off back to where we all came to find Gilda in the first place.

"This isn't good. If these are pranks for us, then just imagine what they have in store for Rainbow Dash! We need to find AJ and get to Gilda's house right away!" I told them, shaking the water off of my mane.

"But Broncolyn's huge with roads, shops, and ponies. However are we going to find Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"There she is!" Pinkie yelled out, pointing to the other side of the street where we saw Applejack frowning on the side of the road. No hat, no lasso, not even the bands that went on her mane or tail!

"Applejack!" We all called out, crossing the street to get to her.

"Woah! What in tarnation happened ta y'all?!" She asked, jumping up in shock at what we all looked like.

"Well when you all left, me and Dashie stayed to help Blitz with Gilda! But she sent three meanies to pick on all of you! So I ran as fast as I could, stopped to order myself a cookie from a vendor, than found Rarity in a syrup puddle! Next, we found Fluttershy covered in green paint! That's when I also found a pond that Gummy's family was living in and gave them the letter Gummy told me to give to them! After that, found Twilight outside the bookstore after being kicked out! Met one of the griffons that had been pranking us rudely, and here we are!" Pinkie said faster than we could really keep up.

"What a second now. Gilda had some a her friends come and do all this to us?!" Applejack asked, getting up.

"All of us!" Rarity answered with a nod, pulling out a few mane bands that were in her pocket and levitating them over to Applejack, who put them on her man and tail. "And now that we are all dealt with, they are most likely going to go after Rainbow Dash next!" Rarity said.

"We can't let that happen! We gotta stop them no good griffons 'fore they get Dash too!" She said, now just as determined as the rest of us to stop them before they got to Rainbow Dash. "Let's high-tail it over there every pony!" She said, running ahead.

We all followed as well, running back to where we all found Gilda. Where Blitz was still there, trying to work on Gilda's house. Which reminds me, I wonder how he's doing...

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"You're kidding right? If you want me to try to build your house like this, it'll just look like a giant floating sphere!" I argued, showing her the print of her house.

She wanted the main room, which was basically a living room, in the very center of the room. Then her bedroom directly above that room, her kitchen and storage room on the right side. An indoor swimming pool, which is impossible for a cloud house to even have I might add, to the left of that room. Then she wanted a workout room directly under the main room. Next, behind the main room, she just wanted an extra room in case she wanted anything else.

Finally, she wanted a big entrance that led into the main room. This making the giant sphere have a floating entrance as well.

"That's not the way I see it! You must be some pin-head if you think that's what I want!" She said, yelling at me.

"You want a room surrounded by other rooms! That means that there's a room in the middle! So with a middle room and rooms on every side, it's going to make a definite shape of either a giant block, or a giant sphere!" I told her. "Also one other thing! It's not possible to put a swimming pool in a cloud house! Under?! Yes! Inside?! No! Not unless it's made of rainbows!"

The foundations of a cloud house worked like this. They are perfectly fine, and can not fall apart or move around when it's finished. The only thing that can effect a cloud house foundation, is a special cloud jack-hammer, or water. Water resistant clouds, are very expensive and are weaker than a foundation cloud. So it's mainly used as tarps for foundation, or for only those that could afford it.

Rainbow's are the only liquid that can touch foundation without it falling apart or getting so dense that they'd fall to the ground and break. But of course, Gilda wouldn't want rainbows in her house because she thought that they were for weaklings and dweebs.

"Okay then! Change the swimming pool!" She finally gave up, figuring out quickly that intimidating me to get her way wasn't going to work. "What can you do then?!" She asked.

"Well, if you want one so badly then you could get a cloud pool instead. You'd just have to get the clouds yourself." I reasoned. "If you're fine with that, then I can probably just use some foundation for a patio to go with it." I leveled out.

"Patio huh?..." She said to herself, trying to figure that out. After a little more thought, she looked neutral about it. "Fine, I guess that'd be cool enough. Just don't dork it up." She warned. But I didn't care about that. It'd be just fine.

"Good. And with that... I think I might be able to do something. Give me a few minutes." I said, crumbling up the last blueprint and pulling out a new one to start on. I had a list of notes with me, so since I had everything I needed I just kept my head down as I worked on the prints. Wanting to finish them as best I could.

And as I started drawing the plans for it, I heard a few others land a little ways away. I didn't look up as I worked, but I heard them. It was the same three voices of Gilda's friends.

"Hey Gild's! We got em, just like you said!" I heard the girl of the three tell her with some excitement. "First I got threw the 'refined' one into a syrup puddle! And you should've seen what I did to the Earth Pony! I conned her out of everything she had! Down to the bands on her tail and mane! I even got her hat!" She continued to gloat.

As she said that, I finished drawing out the patio and main room. As well as the bonus room. Next I started drawing up the entrance and kitchen area.

"I got you beat there Vivian! I pulled this whole ghost thing with the purple unicorn one! I even got her kicked out of the bookstore she was in! And get this! She's a total nerd!" One of the male griffons said, laughing about it.

"What about you Clive?" The same guy asked.

"Well I just tricked the pegasus one into walking under a paint filled balloon." Clive answered, not really happy about it. "I still don't get why we had to do all this. I mean, they didn't do anything to us." He said, sounding a little sad about pulling the prank on them. Guess he didn't really want to.

"Hey! Don't be getting all wimpy on us dude! Pranking them was hilarious!" He defended.

"Maybe for you Egil, but not so much for me. I even wasted a nearly bran new sketch pad." He said.

"Doesn't matter!" Gilda told them. "As long as they learn not to try to make me a laughing stalk again, then it's fine. Still, we have one more pony to teach a lesson too!"

That's when I finished the entrance and kitchen area, having added a storage room and dining area too, with a doorway that led into the room. Making it easy enough to get there from the main room. Next, I worked on the final part of it all. Gilda's room and the workout room. Which I went ahead and took the liberty of putting on the second floor instead of under most of the house.

"Yeah! That rainbow one right?!" Egil asked, getting excited. "What are we gonna do to her?!" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see! I already got it set up! We just gotta wait for her to get back." Gilda said. And I didn't have to look up to see that she was smirking in victory. Too bad for her, I already knew what her plan was. All I had to do was think of a way to have her avoid it.

"Blitz!" As I finished the second floor and just went over all the plans to make any few adjustments, I heard all my friends call out my name.

After I they got close enough, they came to a halt and Twilight spoke up. "Blitz, where'd Rainbow Dash go! We need to keep her from-"

"From 'ettin' 'ranked, I no." I said through the pencil that was in my mouth, doing one final check of the prints before setting my pencil down. Then I turned around and looked at all of them, only a little surprised from what they all looked like since I heard the griffons all talking about it.

Rarity was covered in syrup, most of it being dry now because of how long it's been. Pinkie and Twilight were soaked with some dirty water that got splashed on them, leaves and mud included. Applejack had some purple bands on her tail and mane now, which had a little bit of syrup on them. This making me know that Rarity gave them to her. Finally, most of Fluttershy was covered in paint. Most of it still wet since she had been moving around.

That gave me an idea. "Hey Fluttershy? Could you paint a big 'X' on the ground for me? Bigger than the one by Gilda and them?" I asked her, having a plan.

"O-okay..." She said, going along with the plan. She then started drawing a big green 'X' on the ground just like I asked.

"Blitz, didn't you hear us?" Applejack asked, confused as to how well I was taking it. "We said that she is-"

I interrupted her though, knowing what she was gonna say. "Gonna get trapped soon I know. Just watch. She should be here any-"

"Hey Blitz!" We all looked up to see Rainbow Dash, along with some other pegasi, flying over a bunch of cloud materials that were wrapped up in a tarp. This way they could be put on the ground without them actually touching the ground a disappearing.

"Right on time! Bring the clouds on the green X! Not the blue one!" I told them, keeping them from falling for Gilda's trap.

They did just as I asked, Rainbow Dash landing in front of the pile of clouds. She then saw our friends and got shocked. "What happened?!" But she was able to figure it out quickly and glared at Gilda and the others. "Gilda..." She said angrily.

"Be careful Rainbow Dash!" Twilight warned. "They have something planned for you too!"

"No they don't." I said, making them all look at me. "She DID have something planned, but it didn't work." I told them.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout Blitz? We all heard Gilda's friend there tell us that they got somethin' planned fer Rainbow." Applejack told me.

"Yeah? Well I actually saw just what Gilda's plan was. Watch." I told them, taking the pencil I was holding. I then threw it towards the blue 'X' that was near Gilda and them, it landing right in front of their X where Rainbow Dash would've landed if they put the materials down on their X.

The ground under and around the pencil then collapsed, falling down a hole Gilda buried. We then heard the buzzing of what had to be around five decent sized bee-hives at the least.

All my friends, along with Gilda and her friends let their jaws drop to the floor from what just happened. Gilda and them because they saw that I knew their plan, and my friends because of just what the plan was.

"Gilda, I told you that I wasn't going to just let you prank my friends. Since I had to stay here, you got away with pranking most of my friends. But if you thought I would just stand around when I was actually able to save them, then you're wrong." I said, taking the blueprint off the tree stump I drew it on and putting it in my satchel. I then started walking towards them.

That's when Vivian came up and landed in front of me, getting in my way from reaching Gilda. That's when I realized that she was wearing Applejack's hat. "Hey buddy relax! Can't we just call it even?!" She tried to convince me. "Shake on it?" She asked, sticking her talon out for me to shake.

"Blitz, don't do it!" Pinkie called out to me, warning me about Vivian's plan.

But I ignored her and smirked. "Sure. I'll shake on it." I told her, extending my metal hoof since she was holding out her left talon.

As I did, she smirked in victory. But that look soon turned to confusion as she just gripped my hoof and kept shaking it. She then took her talon back and looked at it. Or more specifically, the joy buzzer that was on it. "I just got this thing! Is it busted?!" She asked herself, testing it. But to her surprise, it wasn't working at all now. Since I absorbed all the electricity from it.

"No, it worked. See?" I asked tapping her on the shoulder with my metal hoof, shocking her some of the electricity I absorbed from the joy buzzer.

When she fell to the ground in literal and theoretical shock, I then stomped my hoof to the ground, making the grass singe from the electricity that was stored up in my hoof.

I then went around her, speaking up. "That was for Rarity and Applejack." I said, taking Applejack's hat from her and throwing it like a frisbee towards Applejack. Who caught it with a grin and put it back on.

I then kept on walking, the remaining three griffons looking surprised. That was when Egil flew at me, landing right in front of me. "Hold it right there freaky! If you think that we're just gonna let you come and make fools of us, then you are just plain dumb!" But I ignored him as I just walked around him.

But he wouldn't let me as he just grabbed my Music PlayEar to stop me. Big mistake. "Hey pal, you deaf! I'm talking to you!" He said, yelling right in my ear. Another big mistake.

I simply jerked my ear towards him, making him activate it by mistake. Making it play a _very_ loud train whistle right in his face.

After jumping away from me to get away from the loud noise in his ear, he tripped and landed on the ground. I quickly turned off my ear, not waning to hurt any pony's ear. "Did you hear that?" I asked, walking past him once again.

I stopped and turned my head towards him to say one last thing. "That was for Pinkie Pie and Twilight."

I kept on going ahead, Clive looking a little scared while Gilda was just nervous as to what I was about to do next.

But to keep me from getting any closer, Clive took out an ink well and made the ink fly out towards me, landing right in front of me to make a puddle that I would slip on.

To get past it, I just adjusted my tail so it would be dug into the ground as I walked through. This giving me an anchor that would keep me from slipping on the ink.

I then took out a small ink well of my own, having it with me just in case my pencil broke and I had to use a quill. I balanced it on my tail and then catapulted it towards Clive, making the ink pour down his back.

"That was for Fluttershy." I told him, just walking towards Gilda now, who had no pony else next to her.

And once I got over to where she was, she kept backing up until she was right in front of the pitfall she had set up for Rainbow Dash. She then gulped just a little, and spoke up. "What do you want?" She asked me, trying to act tough before waiting for me to simply push her into the bee-hive pit.

And as I rose my hoof up, she closed her eyes and got ready to fall down the hole. And after a few seconds... She was still in front of the hole, not falling.

I then laid out the plans to her house in front of her, showing her what just what it looked like. And when she saw it, she was actually amazed by the design.

It looked like a human house really, but honestly since I grew up in the human world what would you expect? It had two stories, as well as a patio that came out on the right side of the house. The patio having a deck that led to a cloud pool. Glass walls separating the patio and main room of the house. Also, the glass walls could slide open to let you come outside. This making the house look very open and welcoming towards any pony that saw it.

The rest of the house was really nice too. It had a good amount of windows in all the rooms except for the bonus room and Gilda's room of course. Those two rooms only having one or two normal windows that you could just put curtains on to keep your privacy. But with bigger windows let light come into the kitchen, workout room, and main room. This making the rooms look so much more welcoming as well.

Overall, it looked like a very welcoming place. Which was kind of ironic given that this house was for Gilda.

Still, seeing that she was amazed by what the house would look like, I went ahead and turned around to get the cloud house materials and start building her house. Of course, the three griffons that I just owned on the way over to Gilda had gotten back up and looked about ready to fight. But by then, all my friends had ran up beside me, not wanting to just sit by and let me be attacked.

Before any of us could make a move though, Gilda spoke up. "Wait a second guys." She said, calling off her friends.

"What?! But did you see what this shrimp just did to us?!" Egil asked, furious at me.

Gilda just ignored us though and flew between the two groups, holding up the plans to me and my friends. "Why did you show me this?" She asked.

"Because that's what your house is going to look like. Thought you would want to see it before I built it." I answered simply. That's when every pony just looked at me with a lot of confusion.

"Hold up." Vivian said, stepping up beside Gilda. "Even after we pranked your friends hardcore, tried to prank you too, and treated you all so rudely, you're still building the house?"

"Yeah. That's why I came here to do. And I don't back down." I told her. Me and my friends relaxing a little.

"Well that's very forgiving of you. What do you get out of that?" Clive asked, going to the opposite side of Gilda.

"It's not about getting something out of it. It's about being the bigger pony." I answered. "Just because you all act like jerks doesn't mean that I have to stoop to your level." I told them.

"Then why did you get us back for trying to prank you and your friends?" Egil asked, rubbing his ear as he joined Vivian on the same side as Gilda.

"Simple. You all attacked me first. That made it self-defense. And since I was defending myself, I went ahead and took care of two problems at once by making you learn that it was wrong to prank my friends like that." I explained.

"Don't get me wrong though, I don't like what any of you did. Nor am I going to forgive any of you that easily for doing it. But even though you did all of that, I still have a house to build." I said, walking off for the materials to get to work.

"Wait." I stopped and turned around to face Gilda, who was speaking up. "So that's it then? After all we've done, you're still building my house?" She asked.

"Yep." I said simply, unraveling the cloud materials, making them float up into the air after getting unwrapped.

"All by yourself?" She asked.

"Didn't I say that when I got here?" I asked, flying up and starting to get the pieces of foundation ready. That part had to be set up first, obviously.

After getting the first floor foundation set up, it being pretty easy since it was weightless in this form, I got out a storm cloud cupcake and ate it. And after absorbing the electricity inside it, I focused all the electricity in my tail to do the next part.

You see, cloud houses didn't connect or stay in place with nails, screws, bolts, or anything like that. No, instead it worked with heat. Basically, you weld together the pieces of cloud to make it into a house. And because of that, it was pretty much a 3-D puzzle. And since I could focus electricity into the tip of my tail, I was a living welder. Perfect for doing this kind of job.

So after flying around the edges of each piece that were side by side by one another, they started to become one single piece of foundation instead of multiple pieces. And as soon as the whole first floor foundation was all connected, the cracks faded out and made a light 'poof' sound. Signaling that it was done.

After that, I then started pushing the first floor foundation where Gilda wanted her house to be. But it barely moved since it actually weighed a lot in this kind of form. Of course it needed to be, or else, the cloud houses would eventually float out-of-place.

Once about half a minute went by, I realized that maybe just me building this wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I couldn't just use another storm cloud cupcake because I only had four with me. Just enough to weld the cloud foundations, cloud walls, and cloud windows together.

"Need some help?" I stopped trying to push the first floor foundation and turned around to see Gilda and her friends, along with Rainbow Dash, and even Fluttershy. All ready to help me.

I simply smiled, knowing that it was obvious to them that I needed help. "Yeah. Some help would be great." I said with a nod.

And with that said, we got to work on building Gilda's house. All of our strength and help combined making it go by way faster.

* * *

By about two hours, most of the house was done. All that was left was a few doors and windows left to put in. By this point, only me, Fluttershy, Gilda, and Egil were finishing up the last part while Rainbow Dash, Clive, and Vivian were getting a few things I told them to get.

"Alright, just a little more and... Stop." I told them, Gilda and Egil getting the front door into position. They held the door frame in place from the outside, while Fluttershy opened up the door so I knew which parts to weld in place.

And by taking my tail, which I was now holding in my hooves to make the welding a little more precise, I welded the door in place. The final part of the whole house down.

"WOO-HOO!" Egil yelled out in victory. "We did it! Take that you slow Broncolyn Builders!" He yelled out, gloating about it all.

As we all flew out of the house, we landed on the ground and looked at the house from the outside.

"Blitz, you have truly outdone yourself!" Rarity said in amazement as she, along with the others came back from their walk around Broncolyn. After getting cleaned up of course. Vivian was with them too, helping them out as she went to the boutique Rarity visited and the bookstore Twilight went to so she could explain what really happened. Letting them go in and by what they wanted before.

"Yeah! That house looks amazin'!" Applejack agreed with a nod.

"Hey, I try." I said with a smile. "But, it's still missing two more things." I told them.

"What?! More stuff?! No way dude, I'm tired out!" Egil said, not wanting to do anymore work.

"You would be tired out Egil." Gilda said. "Besides, you just aren't cool enough to help us out some more anyway." She told him.

"What?! No way, I'm plenty cool! I can still help out!" He then looked to me. "What do you need robo-pony?! Just tell me, and I'll do it!" He said.

"Actually, you guys don't have to do anything. Clive and Dash should be here any second." I said.

And almost right on cue, the two of them came. Dash from the sky opposite of the city, bringing with her a decent amount of clouds. Clive coming from Broncolyn with a hot-air balloon in tow.

"Alright Blitz, here's those light clouds you wanted!" Rainbow told me.

"Great! Load them into the cloud pool!" She nodded and brought them to Gilda's Patio, pushing them into the empty pool to fill it up with clouds.

"And here's the hot-air balloon!" Clive said, pulling it towards the ground.

"Perfect." I answered, smiling that it was here without a problem. I then turned to Twilight and the others. "You guys ready to see the inside of the house?" I asked them.

"Blitz. We can't just walk on clouds. We're not pegasi." Twilight reminded me, shaking her head at me.

"But didn't you tell me about the time you used a spell that let all of you walk on clouds? Can't you still use that?" I then reminded her, making her realize just what my plan was for that.

"Oh my gosh! You're right Blitz. Hold on, it'll only take a second." She said, using her magic on her and the rest of them that weren't pegasi or griffons.

"While they're doing that, Blitz? Anything I should know about the house?" Gilda asked, half-hoping for some kind of secret room or something that she should know about.

"Just one thing. And it's important." I told her with a serious look. "Get rugs. And lots of them. Spilling enough water on the foundation will make it start to dense up and fall to the ground. Making the whole thing fall apart." I told her.

She sighed a little at that. "Already knew that dude! That's obvious!" She told me, angry that I told her that.

I simply just shrugged that off though as the others finished with the spell and loaded up into the hot-air balloon, going up so they could get up to the patio. Where me and the others just flew up to meet them.

And as soon as we all got there, Pinkie got her party cannon ready and aimed it at the deck. Where she got it, I didn't question, but what she was about to say just made us smile. "Time for a Housewarming Party!" She then fired the cannon, making party lights, a snack table, and other decorations come flying out. Covering the deck with party stuff.

"Cannonball!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack both yelled as they jumped into the cloud pool. Which acted just like a normal pool really, except a little less exciting. But that didn't matter to them as they were still enjoying themselves. As were the others who had started to enjoy the party.

"Hey Blitz." I then turned and saw Gilda walk up. "Thanks, I guess, for building my house. Even after how badly we treated all you guys. You're all right dude." She said, holding out a fist.

I smiled a little and returned the bro-hoof. "Thanks Gilda. But honestly, I don't think I'm the one you need to talk to. Cause I think you got some apologizing to do with the others." I told her, pointing to Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, guess so. Thanks for the advice. I owe ya one." She said, walking away.

"You know, what you said earlier was a good lesson." I turned around a second time and saw Twilight looking at me with a smile.

"You mean what I said to all of them before we started building the house?" I asked her.

"Yes. In fact," She started, pulling out a paper and pencil for me. "I think it would make a great letter to the Princess." She said with a smile.

"Oh right, the friendship letters." I said, remembering how she and the others did that after something we did. "I don't know. I've never done one before. And I don't think I'd be good at them." I told her.

"Well then I guess this would be good practice." She said, not letting me back out of this.

I sighed, taking the paper and putting it on the ground so I had a place to write it. "Alright fine, I'll write it. But don't expect me to do this all that often." I told her, putting the pencil in my mouth and starting.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_After coming face to face with some pony that wasn't all that friendly to me, or my friends, I learned a valuable lesson. Even though some pony might do something that's childish or wrong, it doesn't give you an excuse to do so. Sometimes, you need to be the bigger pony and not loss your temper. Something that might not be the easiest thing to do, but will lead to a better result in the end. In the end, keeping your cool while standing up to the problem, is a lot better than arguing and fighting._

_Your Faithful Student's Friend, Blitz._

"There. All done." I said, Twilight levitating up the paper to read it.

"Hey Blitz!" I heard Rainbow Dash cry out.

But the second I turned around, I saw her and Gilda each with buckets in their hooves/talons. And when I saw that, I went wide seeing as they were about to splash me with what was inside the buckets.

"NO!" I yelled out flinching as flung the buckets forward sending the stuff from the pool flying at me. But when only clouds hit me instead of water, every pony there started laughing at my reaction.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically, before laughing along with them at my stupid reaction, not blowing up about it at all.

* * *

**And so concludes our little adventure to Broncolyn! I know that the idea for the 'Letters to Celestia' isn't something every pony really loves, so I promise that I won't do it often. It's just that it's a nice little thing I wanted to do to make the episodes feel a little more like the show. Even if they are cheesy some of the time. XD**

**Still though, I hope you all liked this episode as we'll be returning to Ponyville next episode! So with that said, until next time every pony! Goodbye for now!**

**Oh wait! Before I go, I want to tell you all about something! A friend of mine, named gakuseiakira, is making a story called three worlds! I've read it myself, and it's pretty good! You all should check it out!**

**Okay, now I'm done! See you all next time every pony!...**

**WAIT! There is one last thing! As you all can see, I have a new picture for the story. Sadly it's off-centered, but that's really my fault. I would like to personally thank a friend of mine named Pesoen! He is very good at making stuff like that, and is very patient with it all. I wish I could put up the site that the picture's from, but FanFiction won't let me. So if any of you want to see the whole picture, I'll try and see if you're allowed to see it!**

**Now I'm done, I swear!... Well, except for *gets slapped in the face* OKAY, OKAY! I'm done! See you next time every pony!**

**QotC: What do you think of cloud houses? Do they really fit griffons? Why or why not?**


	63. Cutie Mark Rescuers (Episode 5)

**Hey every pony, and welcome back to A Brony Life! I'm here with Dino! Say hi Dino!**

***Dino comes out of nowhere and makes a roaring sound as he waves, his top hat still on***

**And also with me is either some pony you hate or love to see in the intro! Trixie!**

**Trixie: *She then teleported herself right beside me* Well that was uncalled for.**

**I know, but I'm not really that wrong. Anyway, to start out this episode, we decided to bring in two different characters at once! The idea given to us by a friend of ours named Sunblast X!**

**Trixie: How is he our friend? Trixie hasn't met him.**

**And it's probably best we keep it that way! Anyway, here for the intro! Pipsqueak and Princess Luna!**

**Pipsqueak: WOW! I've neva been to an intro before!**

**Luna: Greetings Zeke and Trixie. Thank you for thy invitation.**

**Don't mention it! Glad to see you both come!**

**Pipsqueak: Woah! What's with this giant golden statue of a pony?! Or this silver one of a... Um... Raccoon-Bear?**

**Trixie: Okay I give up, what is he supposed to be? He has a British accent, but is dressed up like a hobo.**

**Pipsqueak: Hobo?! *He then ran up to Trixie with a frown* I'll 'ave you know, I'm the most feared pony a tha seas! I'm Cap'n Pipsqueak!**

**Trixie: ... *looks at me* What is he?**

**He just told you! He's Cap'n Pipsqueak! Most feared pirate of the seven seas! Along with Princess Luna!**

**Pipsqueak: That ye very much Mister Zeke!**

**Hehehe... Mister Zeke... Funny. Anyway, with the introductions of the intro out of the way, let's start up the top comments!**

**3: NoPonyYouKnow.**

**Pipsqueak: Wait just a tic, if Mister Zeke don't know em then do I know em?**

**Luna: I do not think so young Pipsqueak. Still, let us respond to his answer.**

**Pipsqueak: Alrighty. Well, he makes a good point. Gilda don't do the same things as other Griffons.**

**Yeah. In a way, Gilda's a hipster. A bad, out of date, hipster, but still.**

**2: whovian803.**

**Trixie: Oh you have you to be kidding me! Just two chapters ago, you said that Gilda was a complete and total B-**

**Luna: TRIXIE! *Trixie flinches as Luna uses the Canterlot Voice* IF THOU DARES TO SPEAK ILL OF SOME PONY, THEN DO IT WHEN SOME PONY LIKE PIPSQUEAK IS NOT AROUND!**

**Trixie: R-right...Sorry...**

**Pipsqueak: *Leans towards me* What was she gonna say?**

**She... Was going to say something really rude. That much I'll admit. Now for the Top Comment!**

**1: Christ's Disciple.**

**If that ever happened, I'd actually watch the news for more than the weather. XD**

**Pipsqueak: Wait, humans don't got cloud homes?**

**Afraid not Pipsqueak. Only normal boring houses. Still, I guess some interesting things happen... If you don't compare Equestria to our world anyway.**

**Alright! And with those said, let's start the chapter!**

**Trixie: Wait a second. Wasn't there something else you wanted to do?**

**Hmm... Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me Trixie! You see every pony, I want to try something else new for the intro! Something that'll make the intros a little less scripted, and more entertaining! And here it is!**

**I want to start a new segment called, My Little Dares! And with it, at the end of every chapter in the outro, I'm gonna ask all of you to send in a dare! A dare for any pony in the world of MLP, any unique background/OC pony that has been on this story! (Blitz, Whipper, Swift Lightning, Ginger Star, etc.), maybe even one of us from the intro!**

**Trixie: Wait, what?!**

**Yes Trixie, that's right! Even if they have a dare for me, Dino, or Trixie, we'll do it! That is, as long as it fits in T rating and doesn't involve one of us dying. Sorry all readers that want Trixie's head on their mantle! Lower your pitch forks please!**

**Trixie: We didn't agree to that last part...**

**Oh well, I trust my readers enough! Anyway, with that said we'll let you all start up the chapter! Until next time every pony!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, A baby pony-sized T-Rex with a top hat named Dino, wires all around the floor, scorch markings on the floor that spell out 'Blitz Waz Herez', the TARTIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Trixie shirt, a chalkboard with names of most the main characters that have tallies under each of them (Rarity having the most), cracks on the ground as well as in the wall, a banner that says 'Trixie and Zeke's Intro' directly overhead, a Trixie shaped imprint on the wall.**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP. All he owns is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that he's personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Scootaloo's POV**

"A-are you sure this is a good idea Scootaloo?" I heard Sweetie Belle ask from behind me. Her and Applebloom were both walking behind me as I walked ahead.

"What? You're the one who came up with the idea for a plant cataloging Cutie Mark." I reminded her. While we all got to have a sleepover at our clubhouse for the first time, our sisters trusting us to be safe by ourselves, we were trying to figure out ways to earn our Cutie Marks. And when Sweetie Belle thought of an idea, we all set out to do it!

"Yeah, but I didn't mean in the Everfree Forest!" She yelled out at me, kind of angry that I choose the Everfree Forest to ride us through on my scooter and wagon.

"Hey, no pony knows all the plants in here right?! So maybe if we come in here, we can discover a new plant! That'll give us our Cutie Marks for sure!

"I don't know 'bout this. Seems like too much trouble. Besides, Applejack told us that if we left the clubhouse, to tell her about it." Applebloom reminded us.

"But if we told her where we were going, then she wouldn't let us come here." I argued.

"Maybe that's a good thing! You know what happened last time we went in here! If Fluttershy didn't find us, we'd be statues!" Sweetie Belle said, getting scared.

"Aw come on! Everfree Forest is huge! We won't run into that thing again!" I told them, acting brave. Besides, I couldn't let Rainbow Dash down! I was her little sister now! I couldn't just wimp out on something like this! That would make Rainbow Dash humiliated!

"But what if we run into something else?!" Sweetie Belle asked, getting really scared now.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like maybe a Manticore! Or a dragon! Or maybe even-

"A pack a Timberwolves?!" Applebloom finished for Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah like a pack of Timberwolves!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

I stopped us in place, turning towards them. "That's silly! We won't run into any Timberwolves!" I told them.

"Oh yeah?! Then what're they?!" Applebloom asked, pointing ahead of us.

Me and Sweetie Belle looked ahead, seeing three pairs of angry eyes peering out from the shadows of the trees. And after getting terrified of just the eyes, the pack of Timberwolves jumped out into the moonlight, growling at us.

"T-T-TIMBERWOLVES!" We all yelled out in fear, scared for our lives by this point.

There wasn't a way we could turn around in the scooter and wagon, and we couldn't just run for it either. So when the main one lunged at us, I jumped back, landing in the wagon with the others as the Timberwolf ended up biting down on my scooter, ripping the handle part off the stand and sending it off to the side.

The three of us started moving backwards a little in the wagon, but rolled into a tree. Leaving the three Timberwolves to just surround us and get ready to get us for good.

And as the main one lunged at us again, we all shut our eyes in fear of being eaten. But after a few seconds of nothing happening, we opened our eyes to see Blitz on top of a pile of wood.

"Blitz!" We all yelled out, happy to see him.

"What are three doing out here?!" He asked, before realizing that the other two Timberwolves were now facing him.

But he just simply got a bored look and as they lunged at him, he jumped up. Balancing himself on his tail as the Timberwolves ran into the side of his metal tail. And while they were dazed, Blitz quickly spun around. His tail spun with him, causing the Timberwolves to get hit by the edges of tail, falling apart as they got hit.

Once all three Timberwolves were now lying as piles of wood, he got off his tail and landed back on all fours. "Okay. One of you three mind telling me just what you're all doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?!" He asked, concerned.

"That's what I've been saying! But Scootaloo was sure that coming out here would get us our Cutie Marks!" Sweetie Belle explained to Blitz.

He frowned at us, but sighed a little. "Well, good thing I was coming back from Zecora's or you would have been worse off. But at least no pony got hurt."

That made me remember. "Oh no, my scooter!" I yelled out, getting up and running over to the stand of my scooter. I got it and looked around for the handle for it too.

"Here it is." Blitz said, picking up the handle after noticing that I was looking for it.

"Oh my gosh! I can't fix this!" I yelled out, shocked about the damage my scooter took.

Blitz sighed and walked over to the wagon, putting the handle of the scooter in it before attaching the handle of the wagon to his tail. "Get in Scootaloo. I'll take you to my house to help fix it up." He told me.

"Really?! Oh thank you!" I said, jumping in that wagon with the stand of my scooter. Once I was in, Blitz started to take us to his house to fix it up.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

So after taking them to my house, I unlocked the door and let them inside, telling them to just stay in the living room while I went to my workshop to fix Scootaloo's scooter. RJ helped me since he was used to being up at night.

"Clamp." I asked, holding out my hoof. Once RJ got the clamp for me, I got the scooter to stay in place while I got ready for the last part. Since the handle was metal, I just had to weld it together.

"Welder mask." I asked, RJ getting one for me, along with a small one for him.

"Storm Cloud Cupcake." He then gave me the cupcake, which I then ate. Then I got my tail, welding the broken metal part of the scooter back together.

And as soon as I finished with that, I took a piece of Sandpaper and sanded the top of the stand, evening it out to make the scooter just a little better.

"There. Done." I told them, both of us taking off the welding masks. He then got the clamps off the scooter, me taking it and going back to the living room where they were.

And once Scootaloo saw her scooter all fixed up, she gasped in delight. "You fixed it! Thank you Blitz!" She said, running to it.

But I held it just out of reach. "Wait a second Scootaloo. I just welded this thing together. You gotta wait for it to cool down. Which you'll have plenty of time for as you all get back to Applejack's house." I told them.

"WHAT?!" They all asked.

"Did you all think that I'd just let you stay here and get away with going into the Everfree Forest without some pony with all of you?" I asked them, frowning to all of them.

"Come on Blitz, ya can't tell my sister what we did! This is the first night that they trusted us with spendin' the night at our clubhouse!" Applebloom begged.

"Sorry girls, but I can't let you get away with it. It was the wrong thing to do." I scolded, walking to the door. "Now come on, we need to hurry before Applejack gets even more worried." I told them while opening the door.

"Blitz?" I heard Sweetie Belle ask.

"Yes?" I asked, turning back to all of them giving trying to guilt trip me with puppy-dog eyes at the same time.

"Please don't tell our sisters!" They all said in unison, trying to beg.

"Aw, that's so cute..." I said to them. They grinned, their eyes still wide and begging. "...You all actually think you can guilt trip me into doing what you want." I finished.

"But," Sweetie Belle then stepped up, sobbing to add to the affect. "we promise we won't do it again! Honest!"

"Yeah! And can you really say no to a face like that?!" Scootaloo asked, gesturing to Sweetie Belle's poor sad face.

Honestly, it was a good effort. And they would probably get away with it too. If it wasn't for the two facts that one; I was still holding a grudge against them for the poison incident. And two, I was pretty much immune to begging faces like that.

"Say no to a face like that? Why, only some pony with a heart of steel could say that..." I said, acting like I was falling for it. Which they believed as they grinned. "Oh wait!" I yelled out. "I do have a heart of steel!" I laughed a little at my joke as the CMC frowned with their puppy-dog eyes. "No." I deadpanned.

"What?! But that always works on Rarity..." Sweetie Belle said, confused.

"Sorry girls, but I'm not falling for that. So I'm afraid that you'll have to face taking on Applejack." I said, walking for the door.

Sadly, before I could even set one hoof outside my own home, a flash of lightning showed. This showing me that a storm had started. Meaning that... It was raining.

"Really? The Weather Patrol? At a time like this?..." I asked, trying to be quiet about it as I closed the door before the rain could get me from the doorway.

And turning around, I saw the three CMC members smiling at me with victory. Knowing full well that A, I couldn't let them go out in the rain like that. And B, I couldn't go out in the rain like that.

So I sighed, knowing that there was no other choice but... "Fine, you three win. You can stay here for the night and survive 'The Wrath' that is Applejack." I told them.

They all then took a deep breath before screaming at the top of their lungs, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SLEEPOVER AT BLITZ'S HOUSE! YAY!"

"...yay..." I mumbled, not even close to excited.

"Still, with this storm Applejack's sure to go to your clubhouse and see that you're not there. We need a way to tell her that you're here..." That's when RJ ran up to me, more than happy to go.

But I knew the real reason and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? You'd run through a storm just to use an excuse to see Winona?" I asked, quiet enough so the three girls still celebrating their victory couldn't hear.

He simply shrugged with a sly smirk, making me face-hoof. "Fine." I said, pulling out a small note and pencil to write something real quick so RJ could send it.

_Applejack,_

_Don't worry about the CMC, they're at my house. I found them wondering the Everfree Forest being attacked by Timberwolves. I saved them and they're okay now, but they'll have to stay at my house until the morning because of the storm. Come by tomorrow morning to get them please._

_Thanks, Blitz._

Giving the note to RJ, he put it into his small golf bag before bolting out the door to get to Sweet Apple Acres.

"So I guess we're still gettin' punished huh?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh, without a doubt." I told them, making them frown. But I shrugged. "But of course, since Applejack's gonna punish you whether I do or not, I guess you are all off the hook for tonight."

"YES!" They all yelled out, doing a group high-hoof.

"So what should we do first?! Rainbow Dash said you have a trampoline room!" Scootaloo said with excitement.

"Rarity said you have a Rec Room!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Well Applejack said that... That..." Applebloom tried to think of something. And a few seconds later, she thought of something that was just as great as what Scoots and Belle said. "That you got some amazin' stories about yerself 'fore ya came ta Ponyville!"

I went wide-eyed about what Applebloom just said, while the other two CMC got curious about that. "Really?! Want kinda stories?! Are they as good as Rainbow Dash's stories?!" Scootaloo asked.

I just ignored her though as I kept looking at Applebloom, who realized just what she said and gulped. "Oops! I wasn't supposed ta say that!" She yelled out loud.

But it was too late as I took a deep breath to try and calm down. I then walked over to where they all were, Applebloom even sorrier for saying that.

"Applebloom?" I asked.

"Y-yeah?" She answered.

"Just what did Applejack tell you?" I continued, talking without emotion.

"Well, she didn't tell me, per say..." Applebloom starting moving her hoof around in a circle to avoid looking at me.

"What. Did. Applejack. Say?" I asked, being calm about this. But at the same time, getting more and more furious with Applejack about what she said.

"Well, uh... She said... To herself that..." But before Applebloom could finish her thought, Sweetie Belle stopped her.

"Wait a second. Is this about Blitz being a 'human' before coming to Equestria?" Sweetie Belle asked, putting quotation marks around 'humans' with her front hooves.

And as she finished Applebloom's sentence, she got worried for her sister's sake. Applejack probably telling her not to tell any pony else that she knew. Especially me.

And she had a right to be worried honestly, because after hearing that, I looked off into space. Eyes wide-opened, and jaw six feet underground.

* * *

**And so begins the fourth episode! Honestly, I don't know whether to feel sorry for Blitz or Applejack. Because something tells me that Blitz isn't going to let her just slide. Either way, this episode is just starting every pony!**

**Also, don't forget about what I said in the intro! And for those of you that want to just jump right into the story, here it is again!**

**I'm making a new segment where you guys send in dares! Whether the dares are for any pony from the actual show of MLP; the original characters that either I or some of the other readers made; or even me, Dino, and Trixie from in the intro! So that said, feel free to send in any dare you could think for any of us to do!**

**(Warning: Must stay within 'T' Rating, and no death of any characters. Severe injury and such is allowed though. :) Also, no daring me to include your OC or do anything that will affect the story itself. Thank you.)**

**So with that said, can't wait to hear your response to the QotC! Along with your dares! So until then, see you tomorrow every pony!**

**QotC: If you had to watch the CMC for the night, how long do you think you would last? Is it even possible for any pony but Fluttershy to do that?**


	64. Blitz's Human Story (Episode 5)

**Hey every pony and welcome back! And I am proud to say welcome to the new intro! *Camera pans around, showing a completely new intro. Which was actually in Canterlot Castle Courtyard* **

**Yes, we have moved locations! Good news about it, we have a new addition of the intro to make things a little more interesting! Sad thing is... We couldn't bring most of the intro decorations with us. So yeah... Still, it'll be pretty interesting here! We still got the important additions with us, so that's what matters!**

**Anyway moving on, time to start the new segment! My Little Dares! With that said, let's bring in the two characters we'll need for this intro! Twilight and Applejack!**

**Applejack: Alrighty, ya finally got rid a that no good Trixie!**

**Actually, no. She and Dino couldn't make it because of a different dare that was going on right now. And since it's gonna take a while, I sent them off early.**

**Twilight: What was the dare?**

**Sent in from Christ's Disciple: Dare: I dare Trixie to go around the world in an upside down plane that is flown by Dino.**

**Twilight: Wait a second, so Trixie is being flown around by Dino?! Can't that kill her?!**

**Don't worry! I had Dino trained by one of the best and safest flyers around!... And by that, I mean the pilot from The A Team.**

***uses author power to show vision of Trixie in an upside down jet, being flown by Dino. Who was sticking his head out the window with his tongue in the air like a dog***

**Trixie: Zeke, I swear by Starswirl's Grave, I will get you for this! *Dino starts doing barrel roll after barrel roll with the jet, Trixie's face starting to turn green from nausea before vision fades***

**Applejack, and Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Twilight: She's still going to live right?!**

**Oh yeah, Dino might have gone a little crazy, but they'll be fine. I mean, they've already flown 75% around the world. And the speed they're going, they should make it back before tomorrow.**

**Applejack: Hoowee, this is gettin' mighty interestin' already! What's the next dare?!**

**Glad you asked Applejack, because this one includes you and Twilight! And don't worry; it's not dangerous like Trixie's dare.**

**Applejack: Well that's a relief. What is it? Race ta see who can get the most apples? Rodeo? Me in her in NASCAR? What?**

**Sent in from Sunblast X: Dude, I dare Twilight and Applejack to make out with each other for 2 whole minutes :)**

**Twilight and Applejack: UHHHHHH... *AJ and Twilight just keep looking completely caught off-guard. Having no words.***

**Come on you two. It's only two minutes. Then it'll be over for good!**

**Twilight: *glares at me* Do you expect us to actually go through with this?!**

**Well, you two both signed the contracts! And the fourth sentence on the third paragraph clearly stated, "Dares may also include Yaoi and Yuri pairings between any characters of the story."**

**Twilight: When I saw that, I didn't think any pony would actually pair me up with any pony else! I thought it would've avoided me completely!**

**Well too late to back out now I'm afraid. So please hurry up and make-out already.**

**Applejack: *They glared daggers at me for several seconds before turning to one another* Hey Twi?**

**Twilight: *gulps* Y-Yeah?**

**Applejack: You gotta amnesia spell back at the library right?... *Twilight simply nodded* ...Alright... Let's just get this over-Mmf! *suddenly, their lips connected***

***I stopped the two of them from wasting any more time by using my author powers to push the two of them into one another, making them start kissing. They didn't move away though, knowing that there was no way out of it. So instead they just kept making-out* Alright, while that's going on let's do the top comments... *I say awkwardly as the sound of them making-out doesn't stop***

**3: Swift Lightning. Yeah, I'd probably last for about five minutes watching the CMC too! I am not cut out to be a baby sitter at all. Also, yeah. The reason behind the CMC not being in that many chapters is mainly because I just never found that many places to do so. But I assure you that they'll get some more frequent parts as time goes on.**

**2: Christ's Disciple. Really? Well then I guess that makes you Rarity's best friend because she's always hoping for some pony to offer to watch the CMC like Fluttershy did. So that'd make you an automatic friend of hers.**

**And as for Applejack, something tells me that she's not really able to focus on much else but getting the dare over with. In fact, they got about thirty seconds left. So how are they holding up?**

***Turns around and sees that Applejack and Twilight are still making-out. Only, they were going at it a little more as they both fell to the ground, now using tongue***

**Well then, either they're starting to enjoy it or they've forgotten just who they're making-out with. Either way, twenty seconds left. Let's finish the top comment and wrap this up!**

**1: Justus80. Go all Mufasa on them? How would that work? One's a chicken, the other's a dictionary, and the third one is a farm-girl. Something tells me that the 'Kings of the Past' Speech won't really make much sense here.**

**Well, that's all for this intro! And to wrap this up, it's time for all TwiJack fans to move on. Applejack! Twilight! You two can stop now.**

***After breaking up the two-minute make-out session, they were both very red in the face. They had their manes and tails were all messed up, and Applejack's mane band was gone. As well as her hat on Twilight's head now***

**Twilight: Okay...Glad that's...Over... *she said, trying to catch her breath***

**Applejack: Yeah...Now let's hurry...And find that spell... *She was trying to catch her breath too***

**Oh yeah, about that...You see, I kind of sort of...Hid the book that had that spell in the Crystal Castle.**

**Twilight and Applejack: WHAT?! *They started glaring at me***

**Hey, don't worry about it! Shining Armor has it with him! I told him to give it to Twilight the next time he saw her... After she explains just why she needs it! *I then burst into laughter***

**Twilight: Err... *knowing it was a lost cause; she just turned and headed for the train station. With Applejack right behind her. Both still redder than a tomato, and both forgetting that Twilight was still wearing Applejack's hat***

**Oh, that's going to be awkward for all three of them. Four, if Cadance is there! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the intro! And don't forget those dares! **

**I'll be writing a list of all the dares that I've yet to do, so don't worry if yours didn't get picked! I can only do two an intro so they won't outweigh the story. This one being an exception since it's the premiere of the My Little Dares segment. Anyway, bye for now every pony!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, A baby pony-sized T-Rex with a top hat named Dino, the TARDIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Trixie shirt, and a silver Lucario statue standing right next to Stopony.**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP. All he owns is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that he's personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

As I tried to figure out just how to respond to what I had heard, Applebloom took a step back nervously. She didn't know how I would react, while the others just didn't know what the problem was. They just kept looking back and forth between me and Applebloom, trying to figure out just what they were missing. And even if they didn't know just what it was, I was furious.

The only reason I hadn't reacted yet was this. I didn't know what exactly to be mad about, or who I should be angry at. I mean I already knew that Applejack was somewhere on the list, but what about the three of them? They hadn't really done anything wrong. Because, they couldn't control finding out about this.

"Why did Applejack tell you?" I asked calmly, that being the only question I could really ask.

"Actually, she didn't tell me. I heard her talkin' about it ta herself and by the time she found me, I had already told Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Sorry Blitz." She apologized.

I just sighed though, knowing that I couldn't blame her or the others at all. They didn't do anything wrong. "Don't be. You did nothing wrong. But, you didn't tell any pony else did you?" I asked, making sure.

"Nope!" Applebloom said, being straight to the point about that.

"Good." I told her, calming down now. "Well, nothing to worry about I guess. Sorry I scared you all." I apologized myself, knowing that I was being a little jerkish to them.

"Scared us?! Pfft!" Scootaloo said, acting brave. "You didn't scare us!" She added. Then she thought of something. "So, what is a human anyway?" She asked.

"Well... I guess you could say that their smaller, bland colored versions of a Minotaur." I told them.

"So, you were a small Minotaur before you were a pegasus?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah. Guess you could say that." I agreed, Sweetie Belle being right for the most part.

"Do you have a picture of you as a human? Because I don't know what a small Minotaur would look like." Applebloom said.

"No, but I can try to draw one. Here, I'll show you all in the Rec Room. I have a chalkboard in there to draw on." I said, walking towards the room. But as I did, they just ran past me, running through the Rec Room door to look around.

"WOAH!" They all said at once, amazed by what it looked like. Games in every corner of the room, along with other stuff like...

"What's in that cabinet?!" Sweetie Belle asked, hoping that it would be something just as cool as the rest of the room. And when she opened it, she gasped. "HOT CHOCOLATE?!" She said loudly, seeing about five cups of still steaming-hot chocolate in the cabinet.

"Hey, what about this?!" Scootaloo asked, seeing that part of the wall looked weird. Like a square shape was cut into the wall. And when she pushed the bottom part of the square, the wall flipped over, revealing it to be a revolving chalkboard. "Cool!" She said.

"Blitz? What's this weird table thing here?" Applebloom asked, standing on top of the billiards table. "And why's there grass growin' on it? Are ya tryin ta grow apple trees on a table?!"

"No, that's a pool table." I corrected her.

"Pool? But you can't swim on a table." Scootaloo said, confused.

"Well that's what most humans call it. It's actually called a billiards table. It's a game humans like to play." I told them.

"I wanna play!" Sweetie Belle said, running over with a cup of cocoa.

"Me too! Maybe we can get Cutie Marks in being the first Billiard Ponies ever!" Scootaloo said with a grin.

"That's a great idea Scootaloo! Blitz, can ya teach us how ta play?!" Applebloom asked with so much excitement.

"Uh..." I started, not sure how to respond to any of this. They were going from one thing to another, so amazed by all the human stuff I had in here.

"Wait a second, what's that thing on the wall?!" Applebloom asked, all of them jumping off the table and running over towards the dart board on the wall.

"I think it's a clock..." Scootaloo said, not having much of a clue.

"But the numbers are all out-of-order. Clocks have numbers that are in numerical order from one to twelve." Sweetie Belle corrected them.

"What are you, a dictionary?!" Scootaloo asked, getting annoyed by her freaky knowledge of stuff.

"It's called a dart board." I told them. "And it works like this..." They all turned to see that I had a dart in my hoof as I tried to aim it at the board. They all got out-of-the-way and I threw it, getting it close to the middle, but ended up just getting a seventeen.

"Maybe that's what we'd be good at!" Applebloom thought out-loud to the others.

"Maybe our Cutie Marks would look like one of those pin things Blitz threw!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Oh man, what else is there to earn our Cutie Marks in here?!" Scootaloo asked, getting even more excited. Since I had so much stuff in here that they have never even seen before, they thought of all kinds of ways to get their Cutie Marks.

But as they tried to think of something, they eventually thought of something and turned to me. "Hey Blitz? How'd you get yer Cutie Mark?" Applebloom asked.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at my own Cutie Mark since they were talking about it. Of course it never changed since I got it, so I was just looking at it to jog my memory. It was a normal grey gear cog, with small sparks emitting from it. Kind of like sun rays you'd expect a four-year old to draw on a picture of the sun.

"Well uh... Actually, I don't know." I answered, not lying about it. I honestly never knew where it came from. Sure I knew what it meant, but that was it.

"What?!" Sweetie Belle asked with a shocked expression, her voice cracking especially as she said that. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Well I had it with me when I became a pony so... Yeah. Humans don't have Cutie Marks, so it just... came when I became a pony I guess." I told them.

"Wait, humans don't have Cutie Marks?!" Scootaloo asked with shock. "How do they know when they've found their special talent?!"

"Well... That's hard to explain. I guess I'll go ahead and say... we don't. At least, most of us don't. We might find a bunch of stuff we're good at, but that doesn't make it our special talent because it's not what we do for a living. A human might find out that they're really good at... bowling for instance." I said, knowing that both Equestria and Earth had bowling. "But they don't bowl for the rest of their lives. In fact, they might rarely bowl at all in their lives." I told them, trying to find the kindest but most truthful way to say it.

"But..." Sweetie Belle started. "What about you're Cutie Mark? Even if you just got it when you became a pony, then doesn't that mean you knew your special talent when you were a human?" She asked, curious about that.

"It's not that simple you see-" But as I tried to come up with an answer on how she was wrong, I realized that there wasn't one. She had a point, if I had a Cutie Mark that actually related to what I was good at, that meant that I had a special talent.

It was building and upgrading anything I wanted to. The gear of my Cutie Mark resembled showing what I wanted to build, and the sparks of my Cutie Mark showing that I upgraded stuff as well. Especially since Equestria didn't have much to any electronics besides speakers, DJ booths, and, of course, me myself.

"Actually, you got a point there Sweetie Belle." I admitted, not having a way to argue with her. "Guess I did find out what my special talent was. I just never realized it when I was human…"

"So can you tell us the story behind finding out what you were good at?!" Scootaloo asked, wanting to know. "Of course it won't be as good as Rainbow Dash's, but it still might be the second best!" She said, not taking any enthusiasm away from the second part of what she said.

"Well, there goes any chance of me having an ego..." I mumbled, frowning at what she said. "What was so great about her story anyway?" I asked.

"It was the greatest story ever because it was the first time she ever did a Sonic Rainboom! You know, where a giant circular colorful blast of colors appears in mid-flight around her, and Rainbow Dash goes faster than any pony ever wished they could! Leaving behind this awesome rainbow streak behind her!" Scootaloo explained to me, going full fan girl on Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark story.

"Circular Rainbow..." I said to myself, suddenly remembering something. And that's when it hit me! The very first day I came home from physical therapy to help use my new fake arm. That was when I started to remember about what had all happened that day. And what had happened after that.

"You know what, I think I might actually know when I discovered my special talent." I told them.

"REALLY?! TELL US! TELL US!" They all yelled out, excited to hear about my story. The fact that I was a human wanting me to tell them even more so, since it took place with me as a human.

"Are you all sure about that? It might start out a little sad at first." I told them.

"We'll be fine! Just tell it!" Applebloom said.

"I don't know..." I said, starting to have second thoughts.

"PLEASE?!" They all asked, trying to guilt trip me a second time with all of them looking so very sad with their group of pouting faces.

"Girls... Won't work, remember?" I asked, really surprised that they were trying this whole act again.

They all sighed sadly, making coming to that realization. I saw that if I didn't tell them the story, they would be bored to tears here. This meaning that there was a bigger chance of stuff getting broken.

"Well, I guess you three can take it. Besides, your sisters did think that you were grown up enough to spend the night in the club house by yourselves." I said, coming up with a reason to tell them.

"Yes!" They all said, having a group high-hoof. They then ran over to the cabinet with the fresh cocoa to get some and running back, Applebloom getting one for me.

"Thanks Applebloom." I said, taking the cocoa. "And for added effect..." I then put my hoof over a tile on the ground and pressed it, making the fireplace in the room light up. This helping to add to the effect of my story. Along with getting the CMC to be amazed by yet another cool trick. Honestly, they were really easily-impressed.

"Alright, I guess I'll start then. Let's see... It all began when I was at my house by myself and my pets. With my family still either at work, or at school."

* * *

**Flashback five years ago. Twelve Year Old Zeke's POV**

"Uh... I'm so bored..." I mumbled to myself as I set on the couch by myself, all alone in this house with only my dogs to keep me company. One a boxer named Alex, and the other a Boston Terrier named Lilo.

And as I tried to figure out just what I could do, I laid down on the couch in the living room. With my fake arm lying lifelessly on the arm of the couch. It had been about four months since that stupid accident, and ever since I've been staying with my Dad. My mean, uncaring Dad.

The reason I was at home by myself was because everyone else was gone at either school or work. My Dad worked from noon to eight at night. And since my step-mother was an elementary school teacher at my step-brother's school, they didn't come home until six.

Once I got back from the hospital like a week ago, I was out of school for the next month or two. I was supposed to take that time to get used to my fake arm and how to use it. The one thing that wouldn't let me forget what happened to my Mom, and it was permanently stuck to my arm. Reminded me of the game God of War.

"Stupid roof! Who built it anyway?!" I yelled out of nowhere, knowing that the only weird look I would get was from Alex, who was just lying on the floor besides the couch.

"People that build stuff are jerks! They think that what they build is actually good enough, when it can easily fall apart out of no where!" I continued to yell out.

And the only answer I got in response was the sound of drills, hammers, and trucks delivering more building materials. This only made me angrier.

"Did Dad really have to move all of us to a brand new street, where houses are still being built all around us?! It's always so annoying, and they never shut up until you have to go to bed! And sometimes, they even work through the night! Those guys are all so...So...SO... Lucky that I don't curse!" I finally ended, not having it in me to just start swearing to myself.

This was something else. Even if I wanted to swear at something, or someone at school, I couldn't even do it on instinct. Something heavy falls on my foot, I just say 'Dang it!' or 'Crap!'

I knew that I was only twelve, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't even bring myself to write the word, or spell it out. I just said 'The D word', like a freaking four-year old. And I hated that I couldn't do that because it made me feel like such a wimp.

At this point, I knew that I was just complaining to myself, to Alex if anyone. But it didn't matter. By now it was pretty obvious to me that complaining was never going to help anything. And I had already cried every tear I had in me after the accident. That just left me without anything to do but just count my losses. Which I couldn't even do with all this stupid construction noise!

"Err...SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, jumping off the couch with so much anger it felt like I just sprouted wings and flew off of it.

But after I said that, the most unbelievable thing happened. They actually went quiet! Not truck was driving around, no electrical saws to be heard. Not even one lone hammer. All was quiet...

"Finally. Maybe now I can just take a nap or something." I said, lying back on the couch. Leaning my head against the pillow and closing my eyes. Even if they just stayed quiet for five more seconds, I would be grateful enough.

Five. It was still quiet. So quiet, I was able to hear the house settle a little bit. This scaring me a little because of the incident, but I ignored it none the less.

Four. Not one sound to be heard. Not even the dogs making a sound. I would've said that Alex wasn't breathing if it wasn't for the fact that I could see him breathing as he kept sleeping.

Three. I can't even hear a bird chirping. That alone was pretty great within itself.

Two. WHAT WAS THAT?! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SILENCE OF EVERYTHING! Hahaha…

One. Wow, they might actually make it through a whole five- "**vvvvvvVvvVvVVVVvVVVVVVV-BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**" Suddenly, a loud sound came out of nowhere, followed by- cheering?! This making me and my dogs jump up in surprise.

...

...

...

...

...

"OF! FREAKING! COURSE! I yelled out, jumping off the couch for the last time. Whatever that stupid sound was, it sounded like an explosion! Out of all noises that could've happened, it was an explosion followed by applause?!

"What's even going on out there?!" I asked as I got to the doorway, putting on my shoes and light jacket before getting to the door. My jacket not to keep me warm since it was around eighty degrees outside. It was only to hide my left arm, which had no hair on it because it was artificial. I wanted to try to hide from everyone that I was around, because it was a dead giveaway.

So facing the door, I tried to use my fake arm to open it, giving it some practice like the physical therapist said. But as I did, I overshot it and ended up ramming my hand just above the doorknob and lock.

Sighing in slight annoyance, I carefully dropped my hand onto the handle. Annoyed that something like opening a door was as hard as a prize machine.

Still, with my hand on the handle I turned the doorknob and started opening it... A little too fast though. Because before I could get out-of-the-way, I swung the door open, making the doorknob hit me directly in the gut. This knocking all the wind out of me. The noise of all this alerting the dogs as they ran down and tried to get outside through the front door.

Sadly for them, my legs were still working as I blocked the way with my right foot. Not hitting them or anything, just keeping them from getting out.

"Stay here guys, I'll be right back." I told them, making my way through the door and closing it. Keeping them from getting outside. Because that wouldn't end well for anybody.

I sighed in relief, glad that the giant chore of opening a door was over. And looking around to try to figure out where the closest groups of builders were, when I saw something in the sky.A circular rainbow.

One that didn't hit the ground either. Instead, it was in a complete whole circle in the air. And it was growing as if it just emitted from something in the middle. And to be completely honest, it looked so...so...Stupid!

_"HEY! Wait a minute!" Scootaloo cried out in anger._

* * *

**Current Blitz's POV**

"You take that back!" Scootaloo asked, angry about what I thought of the story.

"Take what back?" I asked, generally confused by what she meant.

"Take back what you said about the Sonic Rainboom being stupid! Right now!" She demanded, getting up from the floor and glaring at me.

"I can't take it back!" I told her. Frowning at her, but not getting mad per say.

"Why not?!" She asked, still glaring.

"One, it happened five years ago! I was twelve! And two, I didn't know it was a Sonic Rainboom! I just thought it was a weird rainbow!" I defended, not having any reason to take back what I said.

"How could you not know it was the legendary Sonic Rainboom?!" She asked, not believing me for a second.

"Do Sonic Rainbooms not exist in the human world?" Sweetie Belle asked, confused about it.

"Nope. It only exists here as far as I know." I told them, being really serious about that.

"Oh yeah..." Scootaloo said, sitting back down. "Wait! If it doesn't exist in your world, then how'd you see it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think it was the same rainbow Scootaloo. Besides, it happened so long ago, I don't think that may have even been what it really looked like." I said, trying to get back to the story. But in all honesty, I was certain that it really was Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom. But if I told them that, then I wouldn't have an answer as to why that was really there. So that left me having to just lie about that.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." Scootaloo said, stopping her interrogation. "But don't you dare say that rainbows are stupid or lame ever again! Or else, I'll tell Rainbow Dash!" She threatened.

And knowing that she probably would, I just nodded. "Fine, I won't say that. But I can't take back what I said five years ago." I told her.

"Alright, fine." She said, backing down for good. "So what happened next?" She asked, wanting to get back to the story.

* * *

**Twelve Year Old Zeke's POV**

So after the odd-looking rainbow faded away, I started looking around for the nearest builders to talk to. Hoping that they would at least shut up, or quiet down for like ten minutes so I could at least fall asleep. Then they could make all the noise they wanted.

As soon as I looked at the house being built-in front of ours, I saw three builders just talking on the curb while the rest of them were putting up the first floor wall parts.

"Hey!" I called out to them, making my way across the street towards them. I honestly couldn't care less if I was gonna get yelled at for going over. I already was going to get yelled out by my Dad about something or another.

"Bale!" One of them called out, making a joke out of it. This making the other two laugh along with him in amusement.

"Not funny!" I yelled out, getting over to them. "What was that explosion?!" I asked, angry about all the noise.

"Oh that? Well, Driller here says that it might've been that donut rainbow thing." He told me with an amused look.

"Yeah right, stop lying! What was it really?!" I asked them, not believing them for an instant.

"Don't know kid." He answered with a shrug. "But that rainbow sure was pretty cool looking huh?" He asked.

"I don't care about the stupid rainbow!" I yelled out at them, getting annoyed at how they were goofing off. "Shouldn't you all be working on the house?! You know to make sure whoever lives in it won't get crushed?!" I reminded them.

"Hey, I'm the foreman around here!" The same guy said. "I'm just having a chat with these guys for a bit 'fore the frames are ready to be nailed in." He explained.

"Shouldn't you be in school kid?" 'Driller' asked. What kind of name was that anyway?

"Well... Kinda." I admitted, not really wanting to say why.

"Do your parents know you skipped school?" The foreman guy asked.

"Hey, I didn't skip school!" I defended.

"You sick then?" He asked.

"NO!" I answered, even though I was starting to get sick of his questions already.

He scratched his chin in thought. "Expelled or suspended?"

"No and no!" I answered for both those things, getting angry at him.

"Hmm..." He hummed in thought as he scratched his chin to help think of an answer. Driller and the other guy just watching. He finally stopped scratching his chin and looked back at me. "You injured then?"

I opened my mouth to say another no, already having my answer ready since he kept getting it wrong. But for this one, he was actually right.

"Ah, so that's it!" He said out-loud, happy to get the answer right. "So what happened that was so bad that you had to stay out of school? You look fine to me." He noted.

Not wanting to answer, I just mumbled it to the point where no one but me knew what I was saying. "Mttm mke mrm..."

"What was that?" He asked, wanting to know.

"motma make mrm..." I mumbled again, still no one else able to get it.

"One more time little guy. And with feeling!" He said, getting on my nerves by calling me little guy.

"I said I gotta fake arm! Okay?!" I yelled out, angry that he wanted to know it that badly.

"Oh man..." He started, a little shocked by that. "I-I'm sorry kid." He said, not thinking it was that bad. "But hey, it looks just fine to me!" He said, gesturing to my right arm. Which was my real arm.

"This is my fake arm." I said, rolling up my left arm sleeve, showing a hairless arm with the knuckles, wrist, and elbow looking a little fake since that's where the metal had to bend. Meaning that's where the joints were.

"W-well see?! It looks so life-like that I mistook it for your real arm!" He made up.

"Liar." I said, pulling my sleeve back down.

The other one that wasn't Driller then started laughing. "Wow, even little kids know when you're lying Foreman!" He said as he kept laughing.

"Hey, shut it Crowbar!" He yelled out, a little angry that the guy was laughing at him.

"Crowbar? Driller? What's with the weird names?" I asked, confused about that.

"Nicknames make the job a little more interesting. So we give others nicknames based on what they look like, and what they're good at doing." He explained.

"That sounds stupid." I said without much emotion.

"And you say stupid a lot, you stupid kid." He said, copying my emotion. "So what did you want again?" He asked, forgetting.

"I want you guys to be quiet for just ten minutes so I can fall asleep. I've had a long day trying to learn how to use this stupid arm." I told them, hoping that they would.

"So you want us to be quiet and not do any work for ten minutes just so you can get your beauty sleep huh? Hm..." He said, pretending to think if he could or not. But I already knew that he wouldn't do it because of how he said so.

"Hey Foreman!" One of the workers that were holding up some wall spoke up.

"Yeah Ruler?!" He asked, calling someone else by their 'nickname'.

"Walls are up! We need one of you to come here and nail em in!" He said, it sounding more like a command than a statement.

"Nail em in huh?..." He said. "Got it, I'll send the most qualified person I can over in a second!" He then turned to me. "You do know why we have to make all this noise, right kid?" He asked me.

"Yeah. To build the houses..." I admitted, knowing that I wasn't getting any quiet.

"Good answer. So how do you feel like helping?!" He asked, sounding completely sincere.

"Wait a second! You sure that's a good idea?! This kid's gotta still be in Elementary School!" Crowbar said. "We can't let him do that!"

"Hey, I'm in sixth grade!" I defended. It was only three months before the school year was over, meaning that I was almost in seventh grade.

"Come on! The poor kids stuck without anything to do, and he's got a fake arm! Give him some slack!" He argued, whispering to keep me from hearing although I still heard him perfectly.

Crowbar then sighed, shaking his head at this whole idea. "If we get caught, this was all your idea." He said.

"Great! So how about it kid?!" He asked, turning back towards me with a smile.

"Okay, but stop calling me kid! The name's Zeke!" I told him with a frown.

"Alright, I'll stop calling you kid. Now go on, try to get a nail in little guy! You know how right?" He asked.

I just gave him a boring look and started talking sarcastically. "Oh gee, I think I forgot how to use the hammer." I said.

"Oh well, you'll remember sooner or later! Now go on!" He said, giving me a hammer and a pair of weird-looking sunglasses and moving me towards the wall where the guy was standing. Who just gave the foreman a questionable look before just turning back towards me.

"Alright well, see the little tick marks here? Put on your safety glasses, take a nail, and hammer it in where the marks are drawn. Got that?" He asked me, trying to make sure I wouldn't mess it up. And as he did, he got a nail and held it out to me. Having the next one ready after I got the first one done.

I put on the glasses and took the nail, just wanting to get this over with so I could go back to my house. And getting the nail in place and moving back the hammer, I hit the nail. But it barely moved at all.

"Hey kid! Tap it in place first, and _then_ start hitting it in!" The Foreman told me, giving me a tip.

"Oh, okay." I said, understanding how to do it now. So tapping it into place, I tried to hit in. But after like five swings, it still barely moved an inch. This getting me mad.

"You're doing it all wrong Kid." The foreman explained, calling me Kid again. Which was making me even more angry. "You don't just move your wrist back and forth. You need to use your whole arm Kid." He explained further.

"Alright, got it. And stop calling me 'Kid'! It's stupid!" I said, really getting angry on that as I brought my arm back and swung forwards. Hitting the nail the right way finally and... It still didn't go that far in. "This is getting annoying..." I muttered, mad at how I wasn't able to hit it.

"You gotta hit it harder than that kid!" The foreman guy yelled to me, purposefully calling me kid.

"I said to stop calling me kid! My name's Zeke!" I yelled back, angry.

"Whatever kid! Until a _kid_ like you can hit the nail in, you're just gonna be a _kid_! So try to hit it harder! _KID_!" He kept saying kid over and over, getting on my nerves.

Wanting to prove that I wasn't just a kid, I took my anger out on the nail. Hitting it dead-on with as much strength as I could use, not even wanting to hold back since he made me so angry. Which is just what he was trying to do. Only, I hit the nail in with a way that none of them expected. With the fist from my fake arm.

And because I hit it with my fake arm instead of with the hammer, I basically punched a nail into place. And it only took one hit too. Luckily, I didn't split or ruin the wood either.

As soon as I turned around to face them all though, I saw them with shocked expressions. That's when I realized just what I did. I used my metal arm in front of them all. In just one solid second I went from them seeing me as a little kid trying to hammer a nail, to a freak.

I dropped my hammer to the ground and opened my mouth to say something, anything to try to convince them that I wasn't a freak. But it was pointless. They all saw what just happened. And I wasn't going to be able to convince them otherwise.

* * *

**And so ends the second part of the episode. Hopefully this episode is good so far, and I hope you all liked it! And with that said, until tomorrow every pony! Can't wait to read your dares and QotC's!**

**QotC: We all know that letting non-construction workers onto a work site isn't allowed. But if you were allowed to help, would you?**


	65. Blackmail in Three Colors (episode 5)

**Trixie: Hello every pony and welcome to the final part of episode five! Where this time, I will be the one introducing the dares and other such things. Mainly since Zeke couldn't make it on account of a dare. Speaking of, let's see just what that dare is!**

**Sent in from dazza the lucario: I dare you to ride pinkie in a non sexual way but before you do feed her 1000 storm cloud cupcakes**

**Trixie: Hahaha... Glad I picked that dare... Oh! Speaking of, Trixie thinks that now would be time to explain something. You see, each chapter Trixie will pick two dares and Zeke will choose two dares. And it'll alternate like that. Now Trixie knows what you're all thinking 'Guess I'll just make dares that either hurt Zeke or the Great and Powerful Trixie and they'll take those!'**

**Trixie: Well... no. We're going to limit ourselves with that to keep the intro from just being a war. Though, he deserves this one for stuffing Trixie on a plane while she was asleep... *Dino whimpers in the corner, feeling guilty* Don't worry Dino, Trixie is not mad at you. Especially since you at least landed the plane normally.**

**Trixie: Anyway, let's check on Pinkie and Zeke and see just how they're doing so far! **

***Uses author power to create a vision, showing Pinkie running faster than a Sonic Rainboom. With a giant clear inflatable ball on her back, which Zeke was stuck in***

**Trixie: We originally tried to just have Zeke ride Pinkie as she was running, but since he couldn't even stay on her back, this was Trixie's back-up plan. Zeke! How are you doing?!**

**Zeke: I! *flies into side of the ball* HATE! *flies into opposite side* YOU! *Flies onto roof of the inflatable ball* TRIXIE! *flies into bottom of the ball***

**Pinkie: OHBOYTHISISSOMUCHFUN! WAIT! ICAMEUPWITHAGREATIDEA! ZEKE,LET'SGODOWNTHEGRANDCANYON!**

**Zeke: WHAT?! NO! *But Pinkie couldn't hear her as she went twice as fast as before, making Zeke go all over the place inside the ball before thee vision faded away***

**Trixie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now this seems about even! Dear readers, please send in more things like this! Trixie's sure that tons of you are going to send ways to harm me as well, but please add in a few ways for Trixie to get back at Zeke every once in a while! This can only get better and better!**

**Trixie: But before we do the second dare, let's go ahead and do the top comments!**

**3: Christ's Disciple.**

**Trixie: Worse than Derpy?! Well if that's the case, then good luck ever coming near Trixie's stage. Last time Derpy got near my stage the sparklers set the curtains on fire. She was very lucky that Trixie was pre-occupied at gawking towards the flames of my stage.**

**Trixie: Also, the Great and Powerful Trixie is going to love using that dare against Zeke. The humiliation of it would be so hilarious! But Trixie will have replace the hyenas with Timberwolves. You know, as a nice MLP touch.**

**2: Pesoen.**

**Trixie: Well the reasoning behind that is, the writers (Being just Zeke since Trixie never gets any input) decided to try and use auto-correct on FanFiction, then correct the story further on Word Document. The reason they (Trixie is only really using 'they' to make this sound more professional) didn't do this before is because it always takes around ten minutes to set it up. Not because it's slow, but instead because it's messed up. Though we found a way around it, and will continue to correct it like that.**

**Trixie: Also, why are winking at me?!... Oh, the picture right *ahem* sorry. Final Comment!**

**1: Swift Lighting.**

**Trixie: Well that might be easy for you, but remember that Zeke can't really do that. His arm remember? Yeah, can't play a good game of SSBB without a well working arm.**

**Trixie: Still though, it's very easy if you have magic. Then it's possible to use the controllers with your magic instead. And the controllers are cordless. Only... We never had the interest of creating video games because not every pony has magic of course. And the jury's still out on how to create a hoof-friendly game console.**

**Trixie: Alright, with that all done, let's go ahead and wrap this up with the second dare!**

******Sent in from **PrinceBlackFire116: I have a dare for you in the intro. I dare you to adopt a baby bear that thinks he's part ninja.

**Trixie: A-a baby bear that thinks he's a ninja?... Why should Trixie even consider doing such ridiculous dare- *At that moment, a literal stork flew in and landed a blanket in front of Trixie before flying away* What in the name of Equestria?...**

***Trixie goes over and carefully takes the blanket off, revealing a baby bear with a ninja mask on. He also had a wooden katana with him***

**Trixie: Oh my... It's...This thing is...Adorable...**

**Ninja Bear: *jumps up and hugs Trixie* Mommy!**

**Trixie: Awwwwww, how cute! It thinks that I'm... HIS MOM?! U-uh... WHAT?! *camera starts to fade away* Wait a second, I never agreed to this! No matter how cute this bear is, I can't be his mom!**

***chapter begins to start***

**Trixie: Wait, you can't simply just begin the chapter like this! WAIT!**

**Intro Area Decorations to Date: A very realistic sky with a sun in the middle, A baby pony-sized T-Rex with a top hat named Dino, the TARDIS, a giant golden statue of Stepony (Pony Stephano) who is wearing a Trixie shirt, a silver Lucario statue standing right next to Stepony, and a baby ninja bear with a ninja mask and wooden katana who has yet to be named.**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP. All he owns is this idea, Blitz, Dino, RJ, Jumpy, and anything else that he's personally created throughout the story. That not including the three background characters that belong to three of the readers that read this story!**

* * *

**Twelve Year Old Zeke's POV**

As I stood there awkwardly, seeing all of their faces being pure shock, I remained silent. And as I went from one face to the other, hoping for one of their expressions to show something other than shock, it was all the same expression. Shock.

Even if it was confusion, or pity, I wouldn't care. Heck, I would settle for them to at least start yelling at me, telling me to go back home before I did anything else. But all they did was continue to gawk at me and the monstrous strength I had. Maybe if I was like twenty or something I could just pass it off as some kind of party trick, but as a twelve year old? Not a chance.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silent judging, I spotted the Foreman's face. But to my surprise, it wasn't fear. Instead, it was somewhere along the lines of thinking. No fear or shock, just... thought.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'll just go now. Forget I said anything about the noise." I said, starting to walk away.

But when I started to walk by the Foreman, he put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving. I thought that he was about to yell at me or something, but instead he just started laughing.

"Now that, right there, was awesome!" He admitted, acting as if I wasn't a freak or anything at all like that.

And right when he said that, the rest of them started to applaud what I had done. Just as amazed as the Foreman for me doing what I did. This making me really confused.

"I-I don't get it. I just punched a nail into some wood! Why are you all cheering about that?" I asked. I basically did the most unsuspecting thing possible, yet they were acting as if I was some kind of performer.

"Because kid! You just punched a nail into some wood! I haven't seen someone do something that great before! Not to mention, a kid did it no less!" He kept going, laughing his heart out at how great it all was. "That was great!" He added.

I looked around to see that all the others were actually just as impressed, either laughing at how funny it seemed that a kid punched a nail in, or cheering at something that was just so great.

"Yeah... Yeah, that was pretty great wasn't it?!" I said, starting to appreciate what I had done myself. "It was really great! I put a nail into some wood like some kinda a gun!" I said, boasting a little about it.

"Now come on kid, don't get a big head." The Foreman said, calming down just like the rest of them. "That was just one nail."

"Then I'll put in like forty-four more!" I said, starting to gloat a little too much. And I think that throwing punches into the air with my metal fist might've been too much.

"Hold on there now kid." He said coming over before I did just that. "Whether you put in one or one-hundred, you can't just gloat about it. A big ego isn't going to help when doing something like building houses." He told me.

"Why not?! I mean, it's not like I have anything else I can be happy about!" I told him, angry that he was saying that I couldn't brag about the only thing I was good at.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The thing is, there isn't a point in gloating about it for two reasons. One, gloating never helped anything. It just led to something bad. And two, builders don't have anything to gloat about." He told me, looking dead serious.

"What? But... What do you mean? You guys work with giant trucks and power tools. What's not to gloat about?" I asked, confused about it. Besides having to work outside in freezing cold and unbearable heat, along with possibly getting hurt, building stuff sounded kinda cool.

"That's just it. There is nothing to gloat about. Sure, you can go up to someone and go, 'I built a house!' But it doesn't really matter. We might build the houses, but we don't get any recognition or reward for it. At least, other than our pay that is." He explained.

"You're never even mentioned? Not even a thank you?" I asked.

"Nope. We build a house, we move on. If you ask me, a builder is a humble job. We do what's necessary for others to survive by giving them shelter. All while staying in the shadows. Never getting any recognition what-so-ever." He told me, kind of sounding like a philosopher.

"So tell me kid," He started, looking at me. "does boasting about something you don't get acknowledged for really worth it?" He asked, looking at me seriously.

"No... Not really..." I answered, getting his point. "But if no one cares about what you do, then why do you do it?" I asked, wanting to know. I mean, why would someone want to do something where they never get any recognition, no matter how much work they do?

"Someone has to do it right?" He asked, that one answer being so simple. I knew that a job "And besides, we'll know that someone appreciates what we did. Even if they don't care who we are." He answered. "Still, doesn't mean we can't make a joke every once in a while. This is why we come up with the stupid nicknames. Right guys?" He asked, looking at Driller and Crowbar.

"Yeah!" Driller answered. "So if this little guy is gonna be considered part of the platoon, then what should we call him?" He asked, kind of speaking like he was in the military now that he finally said more than just a few words.

"Call me?" I said, confused. "I told you all. My name's Zeke."

"Not what we meant. A nickname. You know, like those two." He said, gesturing to Driller and Crowbar. "We call him Driller because he acts like a Drill Sargent sometimes. And Crowbar gets his name because of how old he looks." He asked me.

And looking at Crowbar, I realized that he did look kind of old. Older than all the other builders around here.

"Oh, I get it now! So what's my name?! Iron Arm?! Metal Gear?!" I asked, thinking of the video game right away. "Oh, what about Electric Blitz?!" I asked, that one being the next one that came to my head.

"Electric Blitz? How does that work?" Foreman asked, laughing at the name.

"It sounds cool!" I said, liking the name more and more now that I thought about it. Why, I don't really know. Still, sounded cool to me!

"Well now that you mention it, that name is kind of cool..." Foreman agreed with a nod, making me think that he was gonna let me keep it. "Nah, you need something else." He said, ignoring the names I came up with.

"What?! How's come I can't have that for a name?!" I asked, mad that he just threw my name off to the side like it was a complete waste.

"Well that's obvious kid! It's because you're not that cool!" Foreman said, laughing his head off once he said that to me so casually.

"What do you mean I'm not cool?! You just said that it was great how I just punched a nail into the wood! How is that not cool?!" I asked, angry about what he just said.

"Give him something that's humiliating." Ruler commanded, not making it sound like a choice. Guess that's why they called him Ruler.

"Wait, I got it!" Crowbar said with a snicker. "Little Nail!"

"LITTLE NAIL?!" I questioned him in anger, glaring at him because of how stupid a name he gave me. Who in the world would think that's a good name?!

"Perfect! Little Nail it is!" Foreman agreed with a laugh. The others laughing right along with him.

"Why me?..." I muttered, not able to believe that I got such a stupid name.

"Well, go on Little Nail! You want to keep helping with the nails, right?" He asked with a grin.

I perked up from that though, definitely wanting to help with that. "YES!" I answered quickly, wanting to help.

"Then hurry up! You got some nails to punch!" He said, pointing towards one of the walls.

I hurried up and ran over, happy to help build something. And even though I wasn't going to get any credit for it, and I was without a doubt going to get in trouble for leaving the house, I didn't care. Even though I was just twelve years old and almost never did anything like this before now, it almost felt like I was a natural at it. And that this is what I was supposed to do. As if it was my destiny or something. And yes, I know that sounded so stupidly cheesy. But, I didn't really have any other way to put it

* * *

**Current Blitz's POV**

"And from that day till even after coming to Ponyville, I still am doing what I did all that time ago. Building what others need. Even if I don't get any credit for it at all." I concluded, actually thinking that the story was pretty good. I mean, I'm sure that Rainbow Dash and the other's Cutie Mark stories were probably better than mine by a mile, but at least mine wasn't all that bad.

But of course that wasn't what the three of them thought because as I looked at them to see their reactions, all I got was laughing.

"Little Nail?! What kinda name is Little Nail?!" Applebloom asked as she was rolling on the floor in laughter like the others.

"Oh, this is just too rich! Wait until Rainbow Dash hears about this!" Scootaloo said in uncontrollable laughter as she just kept pounding the floor around her in hopes to stop laughing so much. Luckily, she wasn't hitting any of the secret panels on the ground that activated something in the room.

"Is that really all you guys got from my story?!" I asked, getting a little ticked about that. I mean, the first time I tell a meaningful story and no pony even pays attention to the important parts.

"Imagine Blitz being called Little Nail right now! It's so funny, I think I'm gonna burst with laughter!" Sweetie Belle said, making all three of them laugh even more at me.

"I can't stop laughing cause it sounds so funny! I mean, I don't even think Pinkie Pie could come up with a name like that!" She said, desperately trying to stop laughing.

"Great, I'm being laughed at by three little girls..." I muttered, now knowing what it feels like to have what little amount of ego you had taken away and replaced with embarrassment. And to tell the truth, it felt just as bad as a buck to the gut.

"Well what'd ya expect Blitz? With a name like Little Nail, ya should kinda expect something." Applebloom asked as she started to get up, getting most of her act back together while the other two were just dying on the floor.

Not having a good way to come back from that, I simply took another sip of my hot chocolate to try and avoid the question.

"I did have another question though." Sweetie Belle said, standing up next to Applebloom. Not really laughing all that much anymore. "You said that some humans don't even find out their special talents a lot of the time. And if they do, they don't follow what they're good at. Why's that exactly? Isn't it important to find out who you are and do what you're good at?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but that's just it. Earth isn't really like Equestria. You need to work to make a living. And since some special talents aren't that easy to follow, we can't pursue them. So we get stuck having to do a job that we're not good at." I explained, trying to choose the most honest and less detailed answer I could think of.

"So..." Scootaloo started, getting up finally. "Does that mean you like it here better than your world?" She asked.

All I could do was smile at that question, already having a clear answer. "Yeah. I like it here. It lets you do what you love doing instead of having to do something you hate doing. Even if I'm a little different from every pony else." I answered.

But not wanting to talk about this much longer, I spoke up. "So, you three want to try your hoof at trying to earn your Cutie Marks with human games?" I asked them, keeping the smile.

"YES!" They all yelled out, wanting so much to play the 'human games' I had with me.

"I wanna try the darts!" Scootaloo yelled out.

"I want to play pool!" Applebloom answered.

"And I... I want to... Uh, play pool too!" Sweetie Belle added, not knowing what else she could do around here to earn her Cutie Marks.

"Alright well, I guess I can let you three play those games. I'll help set em up." I told them all as I went to the dart board first, lowering the board so Scootaloo could actually have a shot at it. Along with lowering the pool table too so Applebloom and Sweetie Belle could reach the top without having to jump on it.

And after getting everything set up for them, along with showing Applebloom and Sweetie Belle how play pool, they started playing the games in hope of earning their Cutie Marks.

Not three minutes later though did they mess up on the pool table and dartboard. Applebloom made the billiards bounce off the table, one almost hitting me in the process. Sweetie Belle didn't hit them strong enough, so none of them landed in the whole.

And as for Scootaloo well... "YEEEEOOOUUUUCCCHHHHHH!" I yelled out as a dart hit me in the side of my flank. Right in the middle of the gear of my Cutie Mark. And good Celestia did that hurt!

"Oops! Sorry Blitz!" She apologized, putting the other darts down.

I pulled out the dart that hit me, holding back any tears, flinching, or pain that came from it. "Well, that's one target." I joked, all of them laughing at that. At least they weren't all that bad. I mean sure they were clumsy, but they had good intentions. Even though it led to some pony possibly getting hurt, they didn't mean it.

Sadly enough, they hadn't discovered their talents yet. To tell the truth though, I don't know what they might be good at either. I tried asking the others stuff like this whenever we weren't doing anything, but every time I asked them they looked at me with some confusion. All of them always saying the same thing:

'You mean you don't know?'

That made me guess that it was pretty obvious, but I just didn't know since I almost never spoke with them. But seeing them now, I can see why they would all know what the talents were but not tell them. It's supposed to be like a scavenger hunt. If you know where everything is, or how to get it in this case, then it's not half as fun as it would be to finding it.

Guess I'm just as clueless as them. Oh well! At least I'll be just as surprised as them when they find out what they're good at! Making it all the more interesting!

* * *

**Next Morning**

As I started waking up from the couch, sleeping there since I didn't want any of the CMC to have an excuse to go in my room, I rubbed my only good eye and sat up.

The very second my vision wasn't blurry though, there was a knock at the door.

"We'll get it!" I heard three voices call out as I got up from the couch. Still moving pretty slow since I just got up.

As soon as I got near the door, the three CMC got there right before me, each of them wearing little bow ties matching their manes and acting as polite as possible.

"Blitz, how about a deal?" Applebloom asked with a smirk.

I only rose my eyebrow in curiosity. "What about?" I asked, a yawn keeping me from saying anything else.

"We won't tell any pony about yer nickname, if'n ya help keep us from gettin' in trouble." Applebloom said with a smile.

"What?" I asked, a little shocked. Were they really trying to actually weasel their way out of this?! "What makes you think I'm gonna-" But before I could say no, there was the knock at the door.

Scootaloo then opened the door, showing Applejack behind it. Along with RJ and Winona, who were right behind her. "Oh, hey there Applejack. How nice to see you."

"Now don't you three try ta sweet talk yer way outta this one! I specifically told y'all ta stay in the club house all night and what happens? Ya wind up in Everfree Forest, bein' attacked by Timberwolves." She said to them with a disappointed frown. "Rainbow Dash almost freaked when she came by ta get Scootaloo 'fore the storm started." She added.

"We know, and we're really sorry Applejack." Sweetie Belle said with a frown. "We promise that we won't do it again." She told her, sounding sincere.

"Whether ya do or don't, don't expect ta just be off the hook like that." Applejack told them.

"Oh don't worry, Blitz already took care of that." Scootaloo said, looking down.

"Wait, ya did?" Applejack asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. He got us ta cleanin' his whole house-top ta bottom. And wow, does Blitz have a big house!" Applebloom complained.

"That true Blitz?" Applejack asked, unsure about it all.

I just rolled my eyes, not letting them get away with this. "Well actually-" "WOAH!" Scootaloo yelled out, falling to her side.

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom and Sweetie cried out as they ran over.

"Are you okay?!" Sweetie Belle continued to ask.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. For a second I thought about to step on a Little Nail." She said, looking towards me out of the corner of her eye. This making me go wide-eyed for a second, realizing just the amount of blackmail they had on me. "But turns out, it was just some wet grass. Sorry to interrupt you Blitz! As you were saying..." She said, prompting me to go on.

I sighed mentally, knowing that I was in checkmate. I hated that those three managed to not only weasel their way out of this, but they also managed to blackmail me. But at they same time... I felt a little proud of them. Which I should honestly be ashamed of really.

As me and Applejack looked towards them, they were smiling in a way that made you imagine halos forming above them. But the second Applejack looked back towards me, their innocent smiles became sly smirks. This making the halo go away and get replaced by devil horns. Well played girls. Well played.

"As I was saying, I actually had them do a little more than that. They cleaned my house, helped me with a few other chores around the house, and I ended up giving them this long boring lecture about what's dangerous about the Everfree Forest." I said, not able to come up with anything more believable than that since I only had a few seconds, and I was still kinda tired.

"Really, all that happened?" Applejack asked again, not really believing that I did all of that scolding.

"Well, I may have given them some hot chocolate and fixed up Scootaloo's scooter. By the way, you all might want to get it. Along with check to make sure you really did clean the whole house." I told them, using their lie against them.

"Yes Blitz!" Applebloom said, running inside.

"We understand Blitz!" Sweetie Belle said, going back inside as well.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Blitz! Can't wait to do some awesome moves on my scooter!" Scootaloo said as she followed the others back in.

We then laughed a little at their odd amount of happiness for cleaning a house as we watched them go inside. And as soon as they got in the doorway and closed the door to celebrate, Applejack spoke up in an oddly happy tone. "Blitz? What's really goin' on?"

I then answered her with the same amount of out-of-place happiness. "There blackmailing me, the snakes."

"Well don't you worry none, I'll make sure they won't get away with it." She told me with the same happy voice.

"Don't punish them. If you do, then you're not getting away with what you did." I said, all the while talking with a happy tone.

"And what exactly did I do?" She asked, stopping the charade. Of course, I kept the same attitude.

"While at my house, Applebloom told me something you told them." I answered, not looking towards her.

"S-she did? Hehehe... What was it?" She asked, now a little afraid as to what it was.

"Oh, just something about her big sister accidentally saying something about where one of her friends came from. Have any idea what it is?" I asked her, knowing full well that she knew.

She sighed for a few seconds before trying to think of something, but I beat her to it. "You know that all of you Pinkie Promised not to tell any pony. But that's not really my problem. It sounds more like a problem Pinkie should hear herself." I said.

"Woah no partner! Please don't tell Pinkie 'bout that! Last time she thought I broke a Pinkie Promise, she was angrier than a rattler bein' flooded out his own home!" She told me.

"Well..." I contemplated, thinking whether I should tell Pinkie or not. "Okay, I won't. Just be lucky that it actually led to a good thing." I said, being honest.

"Really? How so?" She asked, relieved that I wasn't mad at her.

"Let's just say that the CMC helped me figure something out about my Cutie Mark." I told her, not wanting to bring up the story.

"Funny how they do that huh?" She asked with a smile, apparently speaking from experience.

"Okay, all set!" Scootaloo said, riding out of my house on her scooter. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom in the wagon that was hooked up to the scooter.

"Bye Blitz! Bye Applejack! We're off to do some crusading!" Sweetie Belle said for all of them before turning around and talking to them about what they could try to do next to earn their Cutie Marks.

"Yeah no kidding." I answered, waving bye to the CMC as they left. It was just as Applejack said, it was ironic at how good they were at that. Without even knowing it, they made me figure out just when and how I got my Cutie Mark. And honestly, I couldn't be more grateful for that.

* * *

**And so concludes episode five! Now, for those of you that thought this was a short episode compared to others, I know it was. But don't worry, I do not plan on making all episodes this small. In fact, starting next episode I plan to do my best to make them decently sized. So there's that!**

**Anyway, see you all next time for episode six! And I can't wait until you all see what I have in store then! Bye every pony!**

**BUT WAIT! I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! In about 11 days (according to my clock anyway) It will be six months since I first started this story! And you know what?! I plan on having a celebration chapter for it! So after this chapter, I'll be working on the celebration chapter! **

**Which will feature as many dares as I can fit into it, along with me answering any questions you might have for me, and (if you guys ask for it) telling you my head cannons an theories about the show.**

**So that being said, can't wait to see all the dares and questions you all want to ask! So until 11 days, bye for now every pony! And expect a BIG chapter!**

**QotC: What's the one interesting secret/over-looked detail/call-back about the show/movie (Yes, this will include the movie) that you think no one else but yourself has realized? (You can however many things about the show you want in this. NO LIMITS!)**

**Dare entry: Make em good, make em entertaining skits, and make them total hilarity! Remember, characters can be from the show/ any OC's shown on this story before/ or me, Trixie, Dino, and now the baby ninja bear from the intro! (Be sure to send in A TON!)**


End file.
